TRINITY
by Valdi
Summary: Takie opowiadanko, część pierwsza z 3.
1. Prolog

BARTOSZ DECYK 

„**ZAPRZEDAĆ DUSZĘ DIABŁU – TRINITY"**

„**TAM GDZIE KOŃCZY SIĘ PRAWDA, A ZACZYNA SIĘ FIKCJA**__**JEST ŚWIAT MARZEŃ NIESPEŁNIONYCH I TYCH NIEREALNYCH**_**"**_

PROLOG 

Serce biło mu jak młot, adrenalina podskoczyła i osiągnęła poziom krytyczny. Zacisnął nerwowo zęby i przez nie łapał łapczywe hausty powietrza. Przymrużył przekrwione oczy, piekły go. Przetarł je dłonią.

Przebiegł kolejne dwadzieścia jardów i przywarł do osłony. Lekko się wychylił i spojrzał na tylne drzwi prowadzące do sklepu jubilerskiego. Jego zadanie, dostać się do środka, aby nikt go nie dostrzegł, a przede wszystkim ci ze środka, wszystko właśnie od tego zależało. Kolejny raz mu się udało. Nienawidził tak biegać od osłony do osłony.

Odwrócił się do tyłu, za nim podążała jego partnerka i czterech członków oddziału antyterrorystycznego. No cóż, czas na nich jak byli już w komplecie. Ta robota coraz mniej mu się podobała, może to już czas wycofać się i pomyśleć o jakieś miłej emeryturze, na Hawajach. Półki jest się jeszcze młody, a co najważniejsze żywym.

Dziś jeszcze był w robocie. Przeładował swoje _MP-5_ i coś jakby go trafiło. Nie była to pora na żadnego typu zwątpienia, chwile słabości. Pamiętaj, skarcił siebie samego, jeden fałszywy krok, zły ruch i wszyscy będą martwi, a jako, że jesteś na pierwszej linii ty również zostaniesz zaliczony do poległych w pierwszej kolejności. A trup, to głupi fiut, który pozwolił, aby ktoś go zastrzelił z jakieś zardzewiałej pukawki. Zwątpienia dosięgały go zawsze kiedy szedł na tego typu akcje, kiedy miało dojść do starcia z uzbrojonym i niebezpiecznym przestępcą, a tylko z takimi miał styczność. Dręczyło go to już od jakiś dwóch lat i przez ten cały czas próbował zachować pozory normalnego trybu życia i pracy, aby jego przełożonego niczego nie zaczęli podejrzewać. W przeciwnym wypadku pójdzie na wieczną i zieloną trawkę stukając do Niebieskich Bram Wiecznej Emerytury. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie na tego rodzaj odpoczynek, oficjalne wakacje będą w sam raz dla niego, jeśli tylko do nich dożyje.

Poczuł jak ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Za nim stała jego partnerka, nie musiał nawet się odwracać, aby o tym wiedzieć, miała go osłaniać i robiła to jak nikt inny. Kiedy się robi w takim fachu milo jest wiedzieć, że jest za tobą ktoś, kto wyciągnie twoje dupsko z płomieni, lub w wsadzi swoje dla ratowania twojego.

Wszystko w porządku? spytała go.

Jak najbardziej.

Nic nie było w porządku, nie mógł jednak jej powiedzieć, jeśli tylko chciał dożyć kolejnych urodzin. Pracowali ze sobą dosyć długo, od samego początku. Ale nadal w pewnych sprawach jej nie ufał, co było przejawem jego samotnego trybu działania. W tej branży trzeba komuś ufać, ale bez przesady, zbytnia ufność nie jednego zgubiła.

Wchodzimy do środka.

Zapomniał, komu zawdzięcza tą wycieczkę na pierwszą linie do odstrzału, na pewne nie był to jego pomysł, nie miał takich samobójczych pomysłów. Byli tylko przejazdem, załatwiali sprawy dla swego przełożonego i byli prawie spakowani na obiecany urlop, kiedy zadzwonił telefon, był to sam szef. Okazało się, że lokalny element przestępczy postanowił się wzbogacić kosztem uczciwie pracujących. No i lokalny oddział SWAT utknął w korku, jakaś ciężarówka zatarasował drogę, żadna droga objazdowa nie wchodziła w rachubę, stanęli w środku gigantycznego korka. Jak się okazało Departament Sprawiedliwości miała tu swoją grupę operacyjną, jeden telefon i już ich mieli chętnych do zastąpienia antyterrosrystów. Nie tak to sobie planował.

Burza, macie zielone światło. dostali zgodę na rozpoczęcie akcji od dowodzącego oficera siedzącego sobie bezpiecznie w furgonetce. Powadzenia chłopaki.

Nie wierzył w szczęście. Wierzył w siebie samego, swoją partnerkę do pewnego momentu, która była tuż za nim oraz w broń, z którą prawie w ogóle się nie rozstawał. Szczęście to czynnik losowy, którym nadrabiało się braki w umiejętnościach.

Jeszcze kilka sekund i był przy drzwiach, były otwarte. Widać było, że mieli do czynienia z amatorami, co nie pocieszało go w ogóle. Oni byli skłoni robić wiele głupich rzeczy, a wtedy ktoś gnie, przeważnie ktoś z postronnych. Oby wystawili kogoś na tyłach, przejaw zdrowego myślenia z ich strony ucieszyłby go chociaż trochę.

Wiedzieli ilu jest napastników dzięki kamerom bezpieczeństwa, które cały czas pracowały, a oni podłączyli się pod nie. Pięciu gówniarzy liczących na łatwy zysk, grubo się przeliczyli. Zapewne nie tak to wyglądało w ich planach, łatwy zysk diabli wzięli, jak trudno. Zamiast czystego zysku mieli policje na głowie, a w środku prawie dwudziestu zakładników i żadnego mądrego planu działania. Żądali transportu do Kanady. Nie mógł zapomnieć, że zabili już ochroniarza, przypadkowo i tylko na własne jego życzenie. Bez zawziętej walki nie złożą broni. Jemu było to obojętnie, mniej roboty będzie miał, zwłaszcza papierkowej.

Dla osłony tyłów zostawili jednego ze swoich, nie był zbyt ogarnięty. Siedział na zapleczu i bardziej interesowało go, co się działo w środku, niż to, aby pilnować tego co się dzieje na jego podwórku.

Nawet nie usłyszał kiedy podkradł się do niego od tyłu. Zamachnął się i uderzył go kolbą karabinu w tył głowy. Puścił broń, która swobodnie zawisła mu na ramieniu. Złapał lecące do tyłu ciało byłego napastnika. Podał je do tyłu, gdzie fachowo się nim już zajęto. Jednego mniej na głowie, całkiem dobry początek, oby tylko tak dalej.

Jednego mniej. ni to powiedział do niej, ni to do siebie. Zostało czterech, miodzio.

Ostrożnie spojrzał, co się działo w środku. Zakładnicy w zbici w jedno ciało siedzieli pod jedną ze ścian. Napastnicy rozstawieni po całym sklepie pilnowali, aby sytuacja nie przerosła ich bardziej, niż do tej pory. Byli trochę zbyt nerwowi jak na jego gust, trzeba ich jakoś ostudzić w przeciwnym wypadku wybiją zakładników, a z rozpędu zastrzel siebie nawzajem.

Pora na drugi akt.

Podstawiamy autobus! głos z megafonu był trochę zniekształcony, ale rozpoznał go, należał do szefa prowadzącego całą akcję. Wy w środku podstawiamy autobus!

Spełnienie warunku napastników było sygnałem dla nich, aby zaczynali całe przedstawienie. Miało również odwrócić od nich uwagę, którą skupią na tym podstawionym autobusie. Udało im się jak zwykle. Nie lubił tej części roboty, gdyż zazwyczaj ktoś ginął i jak do tej pory byli to tylko napastnicy. Nie chciał, aby poległ ktoś od niego, jeśli ktoś miał już ginąć to niech będą to oni, ale miał dość wysyłania ludzi hurtem do Świętego Piotra.

Głęboki oddech i do dzieła. W pamięci przywołał obraz jak stali napastnicy i weszli do środka.

Policja! wrzasnął agent. Wszyscy na ziemie! Rzucić broń!

Zakładnicy i tak leżeli na podłodze, więc jeszcze bardziej do niej przywarli tuląc się do siebie w dzikim krzyku przerażenia.

Napastnicy nie byli tacy mądrzy i nie posłuchali wezwania do poddania się i złożenia broni, choć powtórzono je specjalnie dla tych, co mieli kłopoty ze słuchem. Nic to jednak nie pomogło, nie mieli ochoty poddać się policji. Za daleko się posunęli zabijając ochroniarza, nie chcieli iść do więzienia za morderstwo tego durnia.

Jeden z młodych łowców przygód miał w garści dosyć pokaźną strzelbę, której lufa niebezpiecznie zaczęła się obracać. Jedyne, co zdołał zrobić to przeładować broń nim przecięła go krótka seria z automatu. Siłą uderzenia była na tyle duża, że rzuciła go do tyłu. Wpadł na sklepową witrynę tłukąc i niszcząc całą dekorację. Zatrzymał się dopiero na po drugiej stronie na chodniku.

Nikt z tej czwórki nie przeżył zostali zlikwidowani, leżeli na podłodze, podziurawieni od kul wystrzelonych przez szturmujący pomieszczenie oddział specjalny. Tylko jednemu udało się wystrzelić w kierunku funkcjonariuszy, ale na szczęście nie był strzelcem wyborowym i spudłował.

Krzyki zakładników rozległy się w jego uszach, strach o życie był wręcz wyczuwalny, namacalny. Mieli za sobą kilka ciężkich chwil. Choć tak naprawdę nic nie zagrażało ich życiu, przecież nie grozili, że zaczną zabijać ich, to jednak swoje przeżyli. Będzie co opowiadać wnukom przy kominku w mroźne wieczory śmiejąc się z tego.

To był koniec, dla tych dzieciaków, definitywny, bo wieczny.

Martwą czwórkę otoczył kordon mundurowych gotowych dodać trochę ołowiu od siebie. To nie było potrzebne byli zabici na amen, bardziej martwi jak byli nie mogli już być. Byli nieszkodliwymi trupami.

Trinity obniżył lufę dymiącej broni, aż ta została wycelowana w ziemie. Przelotnie spojrzał na wciąż przerażonych zakładników wyprowadzanych przez sanitariuszy i policjantów. W ogóle nie spojrzał na tych, co leżeli martwi. Zginęli tylko i wyłącznie na własną prośbę. Nikt nie kazał im napadać na ten sklep. Pokręcił głową i ruszył do wyjścia, kątem oka dostrzegł wybitą witrynę sklepową, szkło na chodniku, krew. Mundurowi krzątali się obok kolejnego trupa, ten zginą z jego ręki. Nawet nie wiedział, który to był z rządu trup na jego liście zabitych, nie chciał wiedzieć, lepiej nie. Miał w sobie dziesięć dziur, ktoś inny musiał jeszcze do niego strzelać. Chłopakowi nie robiło to zbyt wielkiej różnicy, gdyż był martwy. Cholerny gówniarz! Ile miałeś lat szczylu? Piętnaście, szesnaście? I tak głupio przerwać swoje życie, przesrałeś sprawę stary.

Nie chciał wiedzieć, co nim kierowało, gdy zgodził się na udział w tym szaleństwie. To już nie było takie ważne, już nie, bo był trupem, stygnącym ze skończonym życiorysem. Ruszył do zaparkowanego wśród innych policyjnych wozów ich samochodu. Terenowy Chevrolet Tahoe.

Trinity, co u diabła się z tobą dzieje? spytała go Pretorian.

Zatrzymała partnera przed samochodem. Znali się dłużej, niż razem pracowali i wiedziała doskonale, kiedy coś nie grało, jak obecnie. Jakaś sprawa go gryzła i nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć, co to było. Wyciągnięcie czegokolwiek z niego graniczyło wręcz z cudem, sam nigdy nie chciał powiedzieć. Twardziel.

Spojrzał na zamykanych w plastikowe worki zabite dzieciaki. Matki będą płakać po ich stracie, wiedział o tym doskonale, gdyż wielokrotnie był na takich pogrzebach, po cywilnemu, gdyż obawiał się ich reakcji, gdyby go rozpoznały. Dla nich winna była tylko jedna osoba, ta która zastrzeliła ich niewinnych dzieci. Miał dość takich widoków, scen. Wiele z takich synów poległo, gdyż kulą, która zabiła on wystrzelił. Nie mógł tak odejść, nie chciał podzielić losu tych dzieciaków, nie chciał zginąć i samemu przy tym polec śmiercią głupca.

Odwrócił się, nie było, na co patrzeć. Automat wsadził pod fotel obok kierowcy i sam na nim usiadł zatrzaskując drzwi. Nie miał tu już nic do roboty, cztery trupy jednego dnia starczą mu zupełnie. Kolejny udany dzień, jak sama cholera.

Pretorian pokręciła głową, były takie dni, że w ogóle nie potrafiła go zrozumieć, w takie dni chciała mu skopać dupę. Problem polegał na tym, że on był lepszy w tych klockach od niej. Nie miałaby szans w walce z nim.

Siadła obok niego za kierownicą, uruchomiła silnik samochodu i powoli ruszyła powoli z miejsca.

Te dzieciaki nie był starsze od mojej siostry. powiedział po chwili spoglądając pustym wzrokiem gdzieś przed siebie. Mam dość zabijania w imię prawa. Jestem tym wszystkim cholernie zmęczony. Rozumiesz mnie? Mam dość zabijania gówniarzy takich jak dziś. Mam dość.

Koś to musi robić! Wolę, aby do piachu poszedł taki jak on, niż ktoś od nas, czy ty. Nikt im nie kazał napadać tego sklepu. Po to zostaliśmy wyszkoleni. Ale masz racje, przerwa nam się przyda. Pogadam z szefem, aby przyznał na urlop.

Piasek powoli przesypywał się z ręki do ręki, w końcu reszta opuściła dłoń trafiając na wciąż ciepłą plażę. Dłoń zaczęła zgarniać pasek na dwie kupki. Powoli, z małym uporem budowniczego powstał dwie kupki prawie podobne do siebie, kiedy uznał, że urosły do odpowiednich rozmiarów przestał dosypywać do nich piasek. Spojrzał to na jedną, to na drugą. Zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Obie kupki rozpadły się w jednym i tym samym momencie, gdy uderzyły w nie kanty silnych i wielkich dłoni. Piasek jak fontanna wody rozsypał się na boki, część trafiła na jego spodnie.

Otworzył oczy i bez wyrazu przyglądał się swemu dziełu, nim podniósł głowę do góry. Słońce powoli kryło się za horyzontem, krwawe promienie przechodziły przez białe obłoczki na niebie.

W twarz dmuchał mu chłodny wiatr znad oceanu przesiąknięte wilgocią wróżąc nadejście załamania pogody. Tłumaczyło to brak turystów na plaży, co jemu było jak najbardziej na rękę, cenił sobie spokój.

Rozejrzał się dokoła poszukując kogoś, nie był sam, wraz z nim przyszła z nim koleżanka, znikneła mu z oczu kilkanaście minut temu, miała iść potaplać się w wodzie. Lekki uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. Dostrzegł jej głowę wśród pieniącej się fal uderzających o plaże.

Otrzepał się z piasku, wziął w ręce buty, które leżały obok niego. Wolnym krokiem ruszył w jej kierunku. Widać, że miała całkiem dobrą zabawę, zdecydowanie lepszą ode niego.

Leżała podparta na łokciach bosymi stopami w kierunku oceanu. Miała zamknięte oczy, głowę odchyloną do tyłu. Poddawała się przechodzącym po niej falom, zakrywały ją tak do piersi. Na twarzy malował się słodki uśmiech rozkoszy i zadowolenia.

Ubrana była w mokre od morskiej wody dżinsy. Granatowy biustonosz od bikini oraz nie zapiętą białą kamizelkę bez rękawów, która niewiele zakrywała. Obecnie luźno wisiała po bokach również mokra jak cała reszta.

Przypominała mu syrenę, która wyskoczyła na brzeg, aby kusić swym pięknym ciałem młodych mężczyzn i sprowadzać na nich kłopoty, czy złapać ostatni cieplny promień słońca nim te skryje się za łukowatym horyzontem, gdzieś za oceanem.

Stanął za nią i spoglądał na nią z góry, westchnął ciężko. Każdy malarz patrząc na nią dostał by takiego natchnienia, że powstałe pod nim dzieło nie miałoby sobie równych. Przelany na płótno cudny widok zostałby następnie ukryty przed całym światem, aby nikt nie mógł zakochać się w nim jak on w tej pięknej Wenus z Milos. Jego własnej bogini miłości.

Otworzyła prowokująco oczy, które jarzyły się w ostatnich promieniach tego dnia, płonące szmaragdy. Jak diamenty lśniły krople wody na jej równo opalonym ciele. Nie znał faceta, który nie dostałby ataku serca na jej widok.

Odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem, który nie kosztował go zbyt wiele wysiłku. Kucnął obok niej, podniósł wyrzucony przez fale na plaże kamyk. Podrzucił go kilka razy nim cisnął nim w nadchodzącą fale jakby miał zatrzymać ją przed wdarciem się spienionej wody na piaszczystą plażę. Przeszył fale i poleciał dalej, aby zniknąć w kolejnej nadchodzącej.

Kolejna fala przeszła po jej ciele przynosząc ze sobą ukojenie i spokój.

Kiedy mówiłaś, że idziesz do wody, nie wiedziałem, że masz na myśli coś takiego.

Powiedział nie przyglądając się pięknemu widokowi, jaki prezentowała boska piękność morskich otchłani. Jakby nie robiło na nim żadnego wrażenia malujący się przed nim obraz, a przecież nie był wykuty z kamienia. Też miał serce, tylko gdzieś głęboko ukryte.

Kolejny kamyk wystrzelił w kierunku nadchodzącej fali, przeszył ją i poleciał dalej.

Położyła się na brzuchu i podciągnęła się w jego kierunku. Fale zalewały ją już tylko do pasa. Dłonie podparły brodę. Figlarny uśmiech błysnął w jego kierunku, a zielone oczy nie spuszczały z niego wzroku.

Powinieneś się bardziej wyluzować.

Wyluzuję się za rok. Kiedy dostanę kolejny urlop. odparł prostując się, uśmiech zniknął mu z ust, pojawiło się ponure oblicze zmęczenia, tak jakby w ogóle nie odpoczął przez ten dwutygodniowy urlop. Wyglądał zdecydowanie starzej, niż miał lat. Jakby tego było mało…

Przerwał i nie miał zamiaru dokańczać, ale wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Znała całą jego historie, tylko mu współczuła. Miał totalnego pecha, co do dziewczyn i życia w ogóle, nie miało w zwyczaju go rozpieszczać. Ostatnią, którą poznała później sam aresztował. Wcześniejsza zaczęła z nim chodzić, aby zrobić na złość swemu byłemu chłopakowi. Został zmuszony do obrony koniecznej, złamał mu szczękę w dwóch miejscach. Jeszcze wcześniejsza rzuciła go dla innego. Miał pecha, co do dziewczyn, nie potrafił znaleźć sobie tej jedynej. Fakt kobiety to nie wszystko, ale jakoś życie bez nich było totalnie puste.

Zwinnym ruchem zrobiła przewrót do tyłu. Pchnęła go, upadła na piasek. Ta z figlarnym uśmiechem na twarzy usiadła na nim okrakiem mocząc go.

Rozchmurz się! rozkazała mu. Zawsze zostaję ci ja. Nie jestem byle, jaką rozpieszczoną gówniarą, która nie wie, czego chce od życia, a przede wszystkim od faceta.

Tak ty jesteś dorosłą kobietą, która wie, czego chce od życia i od mężczyzn i wie jak dostać właśnie to.

Prawie roześmiał się.

Nie kpij ze mnie!

Ani mi to w głowie.

Nadal znajdowała się na nim, ręce zarzuciła mu na szyje. Jej usta lekko go musnęły, prowokując go do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Jego odpowiedź nie była tą, którą się spodziewała.

To jest molestowanie seksualne.

Ja ci dam molestowanie! Kto pierwszy w motelu Denver molestował?

Ja miałem wtedy stłuczone trzy żebra, lekki wstrząs mózgu, wybity bark, dwie rany od noża! To był cud, że wyszedłem z tego w jednym kawałku.

Nawet gdybyś był jedną nogą w grobie, to by ci nie przeszkodziło w dokonaniu tego, co w tedy zrobiłeś! Nie mów mi takich głodnych kawałków.

Zrzucił ją bez większej trudności i wstał, ta spojrzała na niego z lekkim grymasem nie zadowolenia na twarzy. Widziała jak się oddala w kierunku małego domku, który zajmowali oboje, oddalonego o jakieś sześćset jardów od plaży na małym wzgórzu otoczonym przez zagajnik palm.

Hej, stój! krzyknęła i ruszyła za nim biegiem.

Dogoniła go dopiero na schodach prowadzących do domku i to dla tego, że poczekał na nią. Nie była to może willa, ale im odpowiadał. Jedno piętrowy, skośny dach, weranda, duża wanna, sauna, sypialnia dosyć spora z łożem, które spodobało się jemu odraz jej.

Jutro wracamy, lecz coś mi mówi, że ta noc będzie nie do zapomnienia. powiedział pełen wiary.

Jasne, bo tej nocy śpisz sam w swoim pokoju i nie licz na drapane! O kolacji również zapomnij. mówiła poważnie jak zwykle machając mu przed nosem palcem. nie ma litości dla zwierząt.

Zobaczymy, zobaczymy.

Jego słowa nie zrobiły na niej żadnego wrażenia. Była pewna, że nim minie północ przyjdzie, a raczej przyczołga się do niej błagając o łaskę i przebaczenie. A wtedy zostanie odprawiony z kwitkiem.

Siedział w wannie i czytał ciekawą lekturę, jaką było „Bractwo Kamienia" Dawida Morrella. Nie znalazł do tej pory zbyt wiele czasu, aby wziąć się za nią porządnie i z tego powodu miał małe zaległości w czytaniu. Wykorzystywał do tej pory każdą nadarzającą się okazje, a nie było ich zbyt wiele. Kąpiel była tak samo dobrą chwilą jak każda inna, jeśli tylko miał w niej spokój.

Z wielką łapczywością pochłaniał kolejne strony za stroną, rozdział za rozdziałem. Lubił czytać książki o szpiegach, tajnych organizacjach rządowych, poza, obcych, tajnych agentach. Szanował ich, gdyż metody, jakimi się posługiwali były czyste i jasne, każdy wiedział, kim był czyj wróg, darzyli się specyficznym szacunkiem, nie potrafił tego dokładnie określić. Nie to, co w jego fachu, gdzie każdy strzelał do każdego jak do tarczy. Traktowali się jak zwierzęta, a nawet i gorzej. Ale było z drugiej strony bliskie życiu, bliższe okrutnej prawdy o współczesnym mu świecie.

Odłożył książkę w momencie, gdy drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się, a do środka weszła we własnej i nie powtarzalnej osobie jego koleżanka. Ubrana była w długie do podłogi kimono z wyhaftowanym tygrysem na plecach, był to jego ciuszek. Kupił go tydzień temu.

Co, koniec obrazy? spytał ironicznie.

Nie koniec, przyszłam pertraktować warunki zawieszenia broni.

Rozwiązała związany w pasie pas obi i pozwoliła, aby okrywające jej ciało kimono spadło na podłogę obok jej stóp. Stała obecnie przed nim zupełnie naga.

Znał każdy milimetr tego ciała, wielokrotnie jego dłonie i usta błądziły po nim szukając drogi do raju. Nie miała przed nim żadnych tajemnic, sekretów, nie wstydziła się, że pożera ją wzrokiem, dotyku tego delikatnego i tego bardziej silniejszego.

Jędrne piersi były kształtne i mieściły mu się z trudem pod dłonią. Płaski brzuch, twardy od ciągłych ćwiczeń i pracy, z lekkim zarysem mięśni. Jego wzrok zjeżdżał w dół do intymnej części kobiecego ciała równo wygolonego, został tylko mały pasek włosów na wzgórzu.

Wstał, woda ciurkiem spływała po nim. Jaśniało jakby natarł je jakimś oliwką, a skóra przesiąknięta była zapachem drzewa sandałowego. Wyciągnął ku niej rękę i pomógł wejść jej do wanny.

Zanurzyli się obejmując się, a ich usta połączyły się długim i namiętnym pocałunku.

Nie byli razem, nie byli kochankami, każde żyło własnym życiem. Seks sprawiał im przyjemność i to decydowało, że spędzali tyle czasu ze sobą, tylko to, oprócz roboty ich łączyło. Firma, jej regulamin, zabraniała na wykroczenie poza strefę służbową w stosunkach między pracownikami. Drugi powód, który stawał im na drodze był osobisty, za dobrze się znali, za bardzo cenili swoją przyjaźń, nie chcieli jej tracić. Większe uczucia mogły spowodować śmierć jednego z nich w trakcie działań operacyjnych.

Moje warunki będą ciężkie. oznajmiła mu

Ale do przyjęcia.


	2. Chapter 1

ROZDZIAŁ 1 

„SZKOLNY TELEGRAF" z dnia 12 września 2000 roku

„WEDŁUG POLICJI ZA OSTATNIMI NAPADAMI NA SKLEPY STOJĄ UCZNIOWIE Z JEDNEJ ZE SZKÓŁ ŚREDNICH NASZEGO MIASTA. DOCHODZENIE PROWADZĄC PRZEZ OFICERÓW MA W NAJBISZYM CZASIE ZAKOŃCZYĆ SUKCESEM, UJĘCIE SPRAWCÓW JEST TYLKO KWESTIĄ CZASU, ZAPEWNIAJĄ POLICJANCI. WEDŁUG SPECJALISTÓW SIEDMIU NAPSTNIKÓW PRZEBRANYCH ZA ZAWODNIKÓW LICEUM „ ULYSSESA GRANDA" .

POLICJA ZNOWU ODWIEDZA PO KOLEI WSZYSTKIE SZKOŁY W MIEŚCIE."

Szkolna gazetka została przerobiona na papierową kulkę i wysokim lobem posłana do kosza na śmiecie. Odbiła się od ściany i wpadła do środka.

W szatni panował zaduch, powietrze było przesiąknięte potem z męskich ciał i ich ciuchów, które walały się, jeśli nie wszędzie to prawie wszędzie. W szatni była zebrana cała drużyna footballowa liceum Roosevelta wysłuchując artykuł, jednego z wielu artykułów wiodącej dziennikarki. Część klęła na nią, reszta siedziała cicho, byli zmęczeni treningu, co raz bliżej było do rozpoczęcia sezonu, a nowi nie byli pewni czy znajdzie się dla nich miejsce w drużynie.

Russell, czy twoja dziewczyna musi pisać takie bzdury? padło pytanie z kąta

Zakamarku wyłonił się John Silver, Long John Silver – obrońca. Jak na siedemnastolatka był bardzo wyrosły, jeden chodzący mięsień mierzący sobie dobre sześć stóp i trzy cale. Ciało było wybudowane na bazie sterydów i siłowni. Szeroki jak wysoki, twarz gładko ogolona. Kwadratowa szczękę, prosty nos, pełne usta. Czarne włosy krótko obcięte z trzema paskami w kolorze czerwonym. Brązowe oczy były zwierciadłami duszy mrocznej i pokrętnej. Biały ręcznik z trudem obejmował go w pasie. Z góry spojrzał na niższego od siebie napastnika.

John miał już kontakt z prawem od drugiej strony, cztery razy aresztowany za zbyt brawurową jazdę, raz mu zabrano prawo jazdy, ale odrazu załatwił sobie nowe. Oprócz szybkiej jazdy słynął z tego, że był brutalny na boisku i poza nim. Nie raz komuś coś złamał, obił, wybił.

Robi nam złe oblicze.

Napastnik podniósł lekko głowę do góry, był niższy od niego o blisko trzy cale.

A masz coś do ukrycia? Boisz się, że napisze o tobie? trafił w słaby punkt.

Przeginasz. ostrzegł go stukając palcem w jego klatkę piersiową. Uważaj, gdyż możesz mieć kłopoty, które przerosną ciebie chłopaczku, uważaj.

Silver! basowy głos trenera rozległ się w szatni. Posadź gdzieś swoją dupę, abym mógł ją widzieć. To samo się tycz ciebie, Drako. poczekał, aż zajęli swoje miejsca. Po ostatnim ataku na sklep przez bandę gówniarzy policja czepia się wszystkich po kolei. Jak wiecie od naszej słodkiej pani dziennikarz, policja znowu nas nawiedziła. Oto i oni.

Do środka wpuścił dwóch tajniaków, którzy nie byli zadowoleni, że kazano im jeździć po szkołach i użerać się ze smarkaczami.

Detektywi Bern i Trentot, zadadzą wam kilka pytań.

Szła wolnym krokiem, ale dało się dostrzec tą dumę i pewność siebie, jakie przemawiały z każdym krokiem. Była w maturalnej klasie i prowadziła szkolną gazetkę. Nie była, co prawda szefową, lecz jedną z pięciu piszących do niej osób, wybrała rubrykę wydarzenia miejskie, sprawy ostatnich napadów.

Spojrzała na zegarek, dochodziła trzecia, miała zaraz spotkać się z Jackiem, a o piątej z Ericem. Zmarszczyła brwi, zaraz spotka swego chłopaka, a później z byłym. Nie zastanawiała się za bardzo nad tym, co czuje Bross, gdy widział ją z Russellem. Nie interesował ją zdanie Jacka na temat spotkań z były chłopakiem.

Poprawiła włosa zakładając pasmo za ucho spadające na twarz. Były jasnego kolory, tylko tyle dało się o nich powiedzieć. To nie był jej naturalny kolor, był ciemniejszy, o czym świadczył odrosty.

Miała pięć stóp i siedem cali wzrostu. Oczy błękitne jak spokojne wody Pacyfiku, czy jak utopione w górskim potoku dwa diamenty, miały w sobie pewnego typu magie przyciągania do siebie mężczyzn. Cera jasna, nie lubiącą zbytnio promieni słonecznych. Oblicze poważne, o głębokim zamyśleniu, jakby jej myśli dawno opuściły ten układ słoneczny, o czym ona w ogóle nie miała pojęcia. Zadumienie często było rozświetlane przez szeroki i gorący uśmiech. Kiedy się śmiała potrafiła nim roztopić największe bryły lodu i przynieść światło, tam gdzie był mrok piekielny.

Ubrana była w obcisłe spodnie z czarnego materiału bez kieszeni, biały podkoszulek z małym dekoltem. Nie nosiła biżuterii. A słodka woń perfumów niosła się za nią.

Pokonała ostatni zakręt i znalazła się na swojej ulicy, od dwóch lat mieszkała w dzielnicy domków – North Star, po tym jak przeprowadziła się z Zachodniej Dzielnicy, na której się wychowała. Podniosła wzrok do góry i dostrzegła swoje szczęście. Przed domem zatrzymał się szary Jeep Icon, takim samochodem jeździł jej chłopak, Jack Russell. Stał obok auta, miał na sobie granatowe spodnie, tego samego koloru bluzę i czerwoną kurtkę z wielką, białą literą T, był zawodnikiem Kamiennych Tygrysów. Taką samą miała u siebie w pokoju, dostała ją od niego, gdy tylko zaczęli chodzić ze sobą.

Jack miał sześć stóp wzrostu, czarne włosy krótko ścięte, ale kiedy były dłuższe miały tendencje do samo układania się, czego osobiście bardzo nie lubił. Oczy brązowe o spokojnym, ciepłym i pełnym zaufaniu spojrzeniu. Skóra nosiła jeszcze resztki południowego słońca z wakacji. Sylwetka typowa dla sportowca, dobrze zbudowany.

Przywitanie było dosyć chłodne jak na parę, ale byli na ulicy i to na dodatek przed jej domem i nie chcieli ryzykować kłopotów z rodzicami Jenny.

Jak było na treningu?

Ruszyli w kierunku domu trzymając się za ręce. Oboje byli jak dwa bieguny magnezu. Ona była bardzo żywiołowa, żywe srebro, trudno było jej ustać w jednym miejscu. Lubiła szaleć na dyskotekach, wtedy było trudno im dotrzymać jej kroku. A do tego w każdej chwili mogła zrobić coś naprawdę szalonego, coś czegoś by się po niej nie spodziewał. On był zupełnie inny, cichy, spokojny, unikał tłumów. Do półki jej nie poznał i wszystkich klubów w mieście.

Te i wiele innych różnic było powodem, dla którego oboje się zeszli.

Gestapo? spytał Przynieśli mas zdjęć z kamer ochrony, a twój artykuł wywołał kolejną burze.

Czy wymieniłam czyjeś nazwisko? spytała oburzona. Nie! Nikt nie wie, kim byli napastnicy.

Zamilkli wchodząc do domu, nikogo nie było, co bardzo zdziwiło Jenny. O tej porze jej mama była dawno domu, oby tylko nic się nie stało jej w drodze do domu.

Przy lustrze nie znalazła żadnej karteczki z wiadomością do niej. Nie myślała nad tym zbyt długo. Odwróciła głowę do tyłu, Jack położył ręce na jej ramionach i zbliżył się do niej. Nie broniąc się skryła się w jego ramionach, w przystani bezpieczeństwa. Czuła drzemiącą w nich siłę, twarde jak głaz ramiona otaczały ją ciasnym kręgiem.

Usta po chwili połączyły się w mocnym i gorącym pocałunku. W ustach języki starły się w miłosnym tańcu pełnego szaleństwa i uniesienia.

Przerwali na chwile wciąż mierząc się czułymi spojrzeniami. Na jej twarzy malował się zadowolenia i częściowego zaspokojenia uśmiech.

Słyszałam, że policja z wami rozmawiała. I co…?

Jak zwykle była perfekcjonistką, zawsze myślała o pracy, pragnęła zdobyć parę ciekawostek, aby napisać nowy materiał do szkolnej gazetki. Czasami się zastanawiał, czy nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym jak o pracy w gazecie.

Ruszyli na górę, do jej pokoju. Schody z drewna pod sporym kątem prowadziły na górę, z trudem wchodziło się po nich trzeba było zawsze uważać, aby nie uderzyć się w głowę.

Na pierwszym i jedynym piętrze mieścił się pokoje córek państwa Harper, starszej Kariny i właśnie Jenny oraz sypialnia rodziców dziewczyn, druga łazienka, wejście na mały taras.

Pokój nie należał do tych dużych, ale nie narzekała na brak kąta dla siebie i swojej pracy. Przy oknie z widokiem na ulice było biurko, na którym trudno było o porządek obok komputera walały się jakieś papiery, książki. Tuż przy drzwiach było łóżko zaścielone, co dosyć często nie zdarza się. Między łóżkiem, a biurkiem znajdowała się półka z kilkoma szufladami. Na tej samej ścianie były trzy półki wiszące w zasięgu ręki będąc na łóżku. Na drugiej ścianie znajdowała się szafa i regał oraz zawieszone tablice korkowe ze zdjęciami, które sama robiła. Fotografika była jej hobby, a przy okazji pomagało w dziennikarskim fachu.

Siadła mu na kolanach obejmując go za szyje.

Więc co masz do powiedzenia? nie poddawała się tak łatwo

Czy wykorzystasz to przy kolejnym artykule przeciw Silverowi? Po ostatnim był na ciebie cholernie wściekły, no cóż nie dziwię mu się po tym jak obsmarowałaś.

Long John Silver nie pałał do niej wielką miłością prosto z serca, zwłaszcza po serii artykułów, w których wyciągnęła na światło dzienne kilka spraw, w które był zamieszany obrońca, a dyrekcja szkoły przymykała na niektóre oko. Wymieniła każdy jego błąd, w tym szaleńczą jazdę nowym samochodem marki BMW, co kosztowała go utratę prawa jazdy na parę tygodni. Nie przejmowała się nim, jak do tej pory tylko dużo zamieszania robił i nic więcej.

Nie, nie wykorzystam.

Jack przyjrzał się uważnie. Wiedział, że może jej ufać w tej sprawie.

Jak zwykle czepiali się Silvera i Drako, reszta miała jakieś wytłumaczenia na ten wieczór.

Jak zwykle czepiali się tej dwójki. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale kłopoty ubóstwiał ich jak nikogo innego.

Dała sobie spokój z pracą, a zajęła się przyjemnościami – czyli nim. W szkole nie miała dla niego zbyt wiele czasu, gdyż miała spotkanie kółka redakcyjnego, co im zostało to dla niej było stanowczo za mało. Zakochała się i to poważnie. Kiedyś nie zastanawiała się nad dniem jutrzejszym, żyła tylko chwilą nie martwiąc się na zapas. Obecnie dokładnie rozważała każdy krok. Nie długo skończy szkołę i wyjedzie z North Rock i zacznie studia na uniwersytecie stanowym, czy innej uczelni wyższej w kraju. On zostanie tutaj i przez ten rok nie będzie jego przy niej, czego nie może przetrawić. Nie chciała wyjeżdżać, pragnęła być z nim cały czas, nie wie jak przeżyje rozstanie z nim.

Na początku będą do siebie dzwonić, co dziennie, spotykać się w każdy weekend. Ale co później? Będzie miała więcej pracy, nie zawsze nie będzie miała okazji przyjechać do rodziców i nie zawsze on będzie mógł przyjechać do niej. Nie będą się widzieć tygodniami, aż dojdzie do tego, że zerwie się konta między nimi. Jego serce, które do tej pory należało do niej mogło nagle dostać się we władane innej, ale co gorsze swoje serce odda komuś innemu. Nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć.

Na członków drużyny sportowej zawsze czyhało wiele dziewczyn, pragnęły tylko zdobyć trochę sławy nawet idąc jednym z nich do łóżka, a zwłaszcza dziewczyny z drużyny dopingującej.

Przyszłość malowała się w ciemnych barwach, jeśli tylko wyjedzie straci go już na zawsze.

Nigdy w ten sposób nie podchodziła do żadnej sprawy, żyła z dnia na dzień, nic nie było w stanie zmusić jej do myślenia nad dniem, który dopiero, co miał nadejść. Żyła chwilą, jakby była to jej ostatnią. Lecz kiedy nadeszła ostatnia klasa i na horyzoncie pojawił się właśnie Jack, zaczęła się martwić tym, co było dla niej zakryte przez los, tak jak dla reszty śmiertelników.

Z optymistki przeradzała się w pesymistkę. Jak do tej pory przyszłość jej nie interesowała, tak teraz pragnęła poznać ją, gotów była za nią oddać za poznanie jej. Teraz zaczęła doceniać podejście do życia pewnej osoby, zresztą pesymisty z krwi i kości, który jeśli chodzi o planowanie mógł dorównać samym Niemcom i ich dokładności.

Kiedy chodzili ze sobą drażniło ją to, zawsze miał zaplanowane każde pięć minut swego życia. Nie był spontaniczny, pamiętała, ze kiedyś mu to zarzuciła. Obecnie…, słów jej zaczęło brakować i doszła do zdania, które zachwiało jej całym światem. Lepiej mieć jakiś plan, choćby i awaryjny, ale jakiś plan, niż żyć nie przejmując się, że jutro cały świat stanie człowiekowi na głowie.

Do półki czuła, że ją obejmuje, bicie jego serca w ten sam takt, co jej, wszystko było dobrze.

Próbowała zapomnieć o czarnych myślach i udawać, że wszystko jest jak należy, gdy nie było. W bezpiecznej zatoce zapomnienia jego ramion żadna zła myśl nie miała prawa do niej się nawet zbliżyć, a dopiero, co niepokoić. Czas w tej przystani bardzo szybko mijał, zbyt szybko, pragnęła, aby stanął w miejscu, a najlepiej byłoby, gdyby się cofał i dawał im wieczność dla siebie. On jednak gnał jak opętany do przodu nie bacząc na jej prośby, błagania. Szybciej, szybciej, byle do przodu, nigdy wstecz. Nie zostało jej nic innego jak czerpać z każdego spotkania, z każdej sekundy bycia razem tyle ile się dało i więcej. Każda minuta to sekunda, a każda godzina to minuta z nim. Czuła wielki ból w środku.

Z trudem przeżywała rozstania, choćby na kilka godzin. Chciała, aby był przy niej cały czas, dni i noce, tylko z nią i z nikim więcej, do końca dni, życia danego przez Boga. Jej prośba nie mogła się spełnić tak jakby tego pragnęła. Musiało wystarczyć jej to, co miała, a to było za mało.

Czarny Mercury staną za szarym Jeepem. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nie był to klasyczny oldtimer. Po wieloletniej służbie u pewnej starzej pani z Norway ze stanu Maine. Był stary, ale w doskonałym stanie, starsza pani nie jeździła nim za wiele z powodu złego stanu zdrowia, sprzedała mu go za dwieście osiemdziesiąt dolarów. Od razu przeszedł gruntową przemianę. Wpierw obniżono zawieszenie, chromowane listwy dolne i wzmocniono całą konstrukcję, auto przybrało trochę na wadze. Silnik został przerobiony przez niego i dwóch kumpli. Dorzucono mu kilkanaście koni więcej, a do tego doszła turbina. Drzwi dysponowały małymi szybami z grubego szkła, które nie dało się opuścić. Zamontował dobrą klimatyzację z jakieś limuzyny oraz elektrycznie otwierany szyber dach pokryty stalową płytą. W środku była skóra i chromowane części, które znajdywał na złomowiskach. Nie mogło rzecz jasna zabraknąć doskonałego radia z odtwarzaczem CD, pięć głośników, które załatwili jego kumple.

W tym dosyć dziwnym czołgu, który rozpędzał się do stu czterdziestu mil na godzinę, z włączoną turbiną prędkość wzrastała o trzydzieści pięć mil siedział osiemnastolatek. Mierzył sobie ponad sześć stóp wzrostu. Brązowe włosy były zawsze za długie, ale dzięki temu same się układały jak chciały. Oczy szare jak popiół, ponure, rzadko ktokolwiek widział, aby był pogodne, przypominały czasem niebo tuż przed deszczem. Twarz pociągła, nienawidziła maszynki do golenia i unikała jej jak diabeł święconej wody. Nie było w niej niczego, co by ją wyróżniało pośród wielu innych młodych twarzy. Nosił się zawsze w ciemnych barwach, najbardziej upodobał sobie czerń. Tego dnia miał na sobie granatowe dżinsy, w pasie gruby skórkowy pas z potężną klamrą. Czarny podkoszulek, sportowe buty w tym samym kolorze. Obok niego na fotelu leżała ciemno granatowa kurtka sportowa z białą literą W. Dodatkami był na lewej ręce zegarek, ciężki japoński złom, który jako jedyny przetrwał dłużej niż miesiąc, a kosztowa go pięć dolarów. Na serdecznym palcu lewej dłoni znajdował się srebrny pierścień, prezent od byłej dziewczyny, talizman, pamiątka, odstraszał inne dziewczyny.

Wziął granatową kurtkę z fotela. Z przodu była litera W – Wikingowie oraz numer, z którym grał, trzynastka. Na plecach znajdowała się głowa wikinga, rude włosy zaplecione w dwa warkocze, srogie rysy twarzy, a wzrok, gdyby umiał zabijać posłałby wszystkich wokoło do Wahali. Broda miała kształt trój zęba. Na głowie nosił hełm z dwoma rogami.

Pod nią był zeszyt, prowadził w nim swoje notatki i zapisywał, co ważniejsze sprawy, w tym również wykłady dla Jenny.

Zamknął samochód, był zaopatrzony w zamek centralny i alarm, kolejny bajer, który dołożył do niego. Wolnym krokiem ruszył na co tygodniowe zajęcia z historii, którą wykładał przez głupi żart. Nie narzekał. Przychodził do nie z kilku powodów, aby jej pomóc w nauce, aby samemu czegoś nowego się nauczyć i sprawdzić, czy nadaje się na wykładowcę – nie. Był jeszcze jeden powód, skrywał go przed całym światem, przed nią, a zwłaszcza przed samym sobą.

Pięć pokojów, dwie łazienki, kuchnia, piwnica, nad garażem znajdowały się dwa pokoje gościnne. Znał na pamięć rozmieszczenie całego domu, każdy kont.

Trawnik był równo przystrzyżony, zadbany, nic nie walało się nie potrzebnie. Na podjeździe stał samochód rodziców, Chevrolet. Nie widział jeździły na zmianę srebrnym Chryslreem PT Cruzier, ale był pewien, że była w domu, a to dlatego, że przed domem stał Jeep Jacka.

Nacisnął tylko raz dzwonek i rozległ się głos dzwonów, jakby stał obok jakieś katedry. Czekał tylko chwile na otwarcie drzwi. Nie spodziewał się, że osobiście pofatyguję się do niego Jenny, a zwłaszcza, gdy jest u niej Jack. Miała na sobie czarne spodnie i tego samego koloru podkoszulek, a na twarzy szeroki i promienisty uśmiech.

Cześć, wejdź.

Jej dźwięczny głos był kiedyś muzyką dla uszów, obecnie również. Lekko uśmiechnął się wchodząc do środka. Zamknęła za nim drzwi. Stanął na przedpokoju.

Dzień dobry.

W salonie jak dostrzegł siedziała jej mama i oglądała jakiś program telewizyjny. Odparła tym samym, pod niosła się trochę z fotela, aby spojrzeć na gościa.

Jenny pobiegła na górę, nie musiał zgadywać jaki był tego powód, strasznie była niecierpliwa, a zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o niego. Była zakochana w chłopaku, za którym nie powinien przepadać, przecież on był wcześniej chłopakiem Jenny i powinien być na niego wściekły, a nie był.

Zdjął buty i ruszył za nią na górę i tak jak się spodziewał zastał Jacka w jej pokoju. Kiwnął głową na przywitanie choć był od niego starszy. On tu był obecnie samcem alfa, przegrany przyznaje się do porażki z honorem i nie robi scen.

Witam.

Cześć.

Uścisk dłoni był już silny jak przystało jak na facetów. Kości żadnemu nie pękła. Nie było dalej żadnych morderczych spojrzeń, pełnych wyzwania do boju o kobietę, nikt nikogo nie straszył. Zachowywali się jak cywilizowani ludzie w towarzystwie damy.

Nie uważali się za wrogów. Jack wygrał, Eric pogodził się z porażką i przyjął ją godnie. Osobiście nie miał nic do nowego chłopaka, to był wybór Jenny, nie jego i uszanował go i odsunął się na bok, bo nic innego mu nie został. Obserwował i badał bardzo uważnie sytuacje.

Godzina piąta bardzo szybko zbliżała się, była to jego godzina z nią sam, na sam. Kończył się czas Jacka i doskonale o tym wiedział, tak jak on i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Ufał dziewczynie, że tylko pomagał jej w nauce, gdzie sam nie mógł jej pomóc.

Bross siedział na obrotowym krześle, odwrócił się plecami do drzwi, wzrok skierował na ulice za oknem. Oni zeszli na dół, głos lekko ściszyli schodząc po schodach, nie chcieli, aby ich podsłuchano.

Kiedy się spotkamy? spytał ją

No… jutro. odparł.

Założył i zasznurował buty. Jego oczy spoglądały ku górze, ku pięknemu aniołowi, cud bogini. Wyprostował się. Krok do przodu. Wdech. Wydech. Usta połączyły się w krótkim pocałunku, w nim poczuła się jakby stanowiła z nim jedność. Jej schronienie, zatoka bezpieczeństwa oddala się od niej powoli i nie mogła jej zatrzymać. Poczuła jakąś rosnącą pustkę.

Zadzwonię. obiecał jej.

Będę czekała. Czekam.

Stanęła w drzwiach jej wzrok zmierzał w dal za oddalając się Jeepem, aż zniknął za zakrętem. Pustka, która rodziła się obecnie przybrała ogromnej wielkości. Rozstania nawet na kila godzin trwały jak wieczność, były nie do zniesienia. Ból przeszył ją na wskroś.

Zamknęła drzwi, odjechał obecny, czekał były. Dziwne, ale prawdziwe i cholernie pogmatwane. Szybkim krokiem weszła na górę. Siedział nadal spoglądając na ulice. Nie miała pojęcia czemu, ale zawsze kiedy wchodziła, a on był sam przez moment, to zawsze lustrował ulice. Jeśli wcześniej nie miał powodu, tak obecnie obserwował jak Jack znika za horyzontem. Miał pięć minut swojej glorii.

Zabierajmy się do roboty.

Jestem gotowa.

Dzisiaj w planach mamy wielkie odkrycia geograficzne. powiedział wyciągając jakąś kartkę ze swojego zeszytu. Mam nadzieje, że swój temat przygotowałaś.

No oczywiście!

To, do roboty.

Godzina bardzo szybko minęła na rozmowie na temat historii, z jednej strony to dobrze, gdyż nie potrafiła na niczym inny się skupić jak na nieobecnym chłopaku, źle gdyż pragnął wciąż być przy niej. Na raz nie dało się zadowolić dwojga, gdy każde z nich pragnie co innego. Choć nie raz siedział dłużej, gdy przychodziła pora podzielenia się z ciekawostkami, albo po prostu rozmawiali, jakby nigdy nie rozstali się. Zawsze szerzże.

Bross nigdy nie był dobrym mówcą, lepiej wychodziło mu słuchanie i doradzanie. Bóg nie był hojny jeśli chodzi o dar mowy w jego przypadku. Kiedy mówił za wiele, to zaczyna bredzić. Ale potrafił doradzić.

Harper zawsze z wielka chęcią dzieliła się z nim informacjami. Robiła to, gdyż ufała mu i cokolwiek padło w trakcie rozmowy, nigdy nie opuszczało pokoju, dyskrecja była najważniejsza. Każdy problem był brany z należytą powagą, nie dzielił na te łatwe, które można tak po prostu potraktować ulgowo i te poważne, które były co do rozwiązania wręcz gardłowe.

Tematyk tych rozmów była różna jak noc i dzień. Część dotyczyła życia osobistego jednego, albo drugiego, najważniejsze wydarzenia z życia artystycznego i kulturowego, zahaczali również o sport. Artystyczna dusza Jenny nie raz ścierała się pesymistyczną, czysto realistyczną duszą byłego chłopaka. Nie pojmował czasami jej prac, ale rozumiał przeciętnego zjadacza chleba i jego podejście do sztuki.

Czas przeznaczony na dzisiejszą lekcje dobiegł końca i musiał wracać, gdyż czekało go jeszcze wiele pracy w domu, której nie mógł odłożyć na później. Zebrał swoje notatki.

Za tydzień wojna, Stany Zjednoczone, kontra Meksyk. Od razu po niej Wojna Secesyjna, przyczyny, skutki i tak dalej.

Zapisała na kartę.

Co robisz w Sylwestra?

Nie wiem, jeszcze nie myślałem. A co?

Nie planuj niczego innego.

Zrozumiał, że miał się czuć już zaproszony na zabawę. Ciekawe.

Zobaczę w moim kalendarzyku, czy nie mam niczego zaplanowanego. Jeśli nie przyjdę…

Przewaliła po nim swoje najcięższe spojrzenie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że żartuje i na pewno przyjdzie, bo nie ma innych planów, jak do tej pory. Jeśli nie znajdzie niczego ciekawego do roboty, to zawsze może iść spać, oglądać telewizje, czy czytać książkę.

Jeśli nie przyjdziesz, to coś o tobie sobie pomyślę.

I tak gorszego zdania jak miała, to nie może mieć o nim, stwierdził z ciężką ironią e duchu. Byli przyjaciółmi, pragnęła zachować ją. Bross był dziwny i trudno było go zrozumieć, ale był jej kolegę i zawsze mogła na niego liczyć. Chodzenie z nim uważała obecnie za pomyłkę, ale wyciągnęła z niej już odpowiednia lekcje i nie chciała z powodu tego błędu tracić sprawdzonego i wiernego przyjaciela.

Jej niebieskie oczy próbowały przebić się przez pancerz jakim otoczył swoją duszę, oczy były zwierciadłem, ale nie potrafiła się przebić przez tą osłonę wzniesioną do obrony. Nie miała przed kim miał zamiar się bronić.

Przyjdę sam, lub z kimś.

Deklaracja przyjścia zadowoliła ją, zainteresowało ją z kim chciał przyjść. Pamiętała, że mówił o jakieś tajemniczej dziewczynie i miała na imię Sara. Poznał ją jakiś czas temu po ich rozstania. Wiedziała o niej nie wiele, prawie nic oprócz imienia i tego, że była od niego starsza i nic więcej.

Sara, zabierzesz ze sobą? spytała zaciekawiona.

Wzbudzenie ciekawości było u niej łatwiejsze, niż odebranie dziecku lizaka. Zrobi prawie wszystko, aby poznać prawdę, dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego

Przyjdziesz z nią?

Bross uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Wiedział, że ciekawość ją teraz zżera po kawałku. Mała gloria.

Zobaczymy. odparł. Wdepnij, zadzwoń, pogadamy. Mój adres nie uległ zmianie. Znajdziesz mnie bez trudu, ale jeśli zaginiesz po drodze, to pamiętaj, że moje mieszkanie znajduje się kilka ulic od tego nowego i wspaniałego osiedla domków, gdzie mieszka twoja najlepszą koleżanka – Angel.

Przedrzeźniał się z nią i oboje o tym doskonale wiedzieli. Dawno już u niego nie była, mogłaby odwiedzić stare śmiecie. Nie mogła zapomnieć, gdzie się wychowała.

Angel mnie zabije, gdy tylko mnie zobaczy. Miałam do niej wdepnąć i pogadać, cholera zapomniałam. Będzie na mnie wściekła jak nigdy.

Wymówka dobra jak każda inna, również skuteczna jak reszta. Na obronę można było powiedzieć, że nie zapomniała specjalnie, naprawdę zabrakło jej czasu i nie miała samochodu.

Zadzwonię i powiem, że nie przyjadę.

Tylko się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową. Postanowił tego nie komentować, gdyż nie było sensu.

Dopiero będąc na dole powiedział z ironią, nie obawiając się tego, że zrzuci go ze schodów.

Jak ciebie zabije, to Jack owdowieje.

Uporał się ze sznurówkami i zrzucił na grzbiet kurtkę. Cały czas się uśmiechał złośliwie.

No to do przyszłego tygodnia. ruszył do wyjścia bez niczyjej pomocy. Odwiedzając Angel, zajrzyj i do mnie. Nie zapomnij, że w przyszłym tygodniu zaczyna się sezon, mam nadzieje, że przyjdziesz i będziesz mi dopingowała. Pierwszy mecz gramy właśnie z Panterami.

Błysk w oku zmienił się raptownie w wieczny ogień, który pochłonie wszystkich, którzy odważą się mu stanąć na drodze. Nie był to ogień nienawiści, pożądania. Był to jedno z tych spojrzeń, których znał najlepiej i bardzo jej lubił. Błękitne ognie zawiści czystej żądzy.

Przykro mi, ale ja kibicuję Panterom. oznajmiła głosem pełnym zawiści, ale resztę dodała już spokojnym tonem. Lecz…, tobie mogę pokibicować jak będziesz kiepsko grał.

Nic więcej nie dostanie teraz od niej, więcej nie potrzebował prawdę mówiąc.

To będzie piękna i szybka rzeź Panter. zapewnił ją, dając powód do ataku na siebie, nie będzie nawet się za bardzo się wysilać. Odyn i Thor są z nami, nie zwiedziemy ich.

Nie podawał się tak łatwo, zawsze musiała mieć ostatnie zdanie, o czym doskonale wiedział. W przeszłości ustępował jej dosyć często, obecnie nie miał zamiaru.

Jenny nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, aby jej drużyna przegrała jeszcze przed meczem, nawet, gdy przeciwnik miał wsparcie w postaci bogów jakiegoś barbarzyńskiego narodu.

Jak na katolika masz nie miły zwyczaj modlić się do innych bogów, a co z „Nie będziesz miał cudzych bogów przede mną". Może zapomniałeś? A może zmieniłeś wyznanie i zapomniałeś się pochwalić?

Bross stanął w progu i powiedział.

Nazwijmy, to deizmem. Masakra będzie i to nie podlega dyskusji. Zobaczysz, Pantery odwiedzą Odyna w Wahali i przekażą mu jakich dzielnych ma synów. Cześć.

To wy będziecie mu się tłumaczyć z porażki! Cześć!

Odpowiedział jej już tylko śmiech. Nie odwrócił się, aby odpowiedzieć na jej zaczepne krzyki o słabościach jego kolegów z drużyny. Do zwycięstwa był co prawda jeszcze kawałek drogi, ale czuł już jego smak. Dadzą sobie rade z nim i ona o tym wiedział.


	3. Chapter 2

ROZDZIAŁ 2 

North Rock nie można było nazwać spokojnym miastem. Mieszkało w nim blisko dwieście tysięcy osób. Pracowali w czterech większych zakładach przemysłu lekkiego oraz w ostatniej czynnej odlewni.

Te dwustu tysięczne miasto miało swoje problemy jak każde inne. Lokalne, cztery gangi kiedy rozkręcały się powodowały, że ulicami płynęła krew, jakby nie była to wojna między małymi grupami dzieciaków, lecz otwarta wojna paru mocarstw. Jakby gangów było mało, była i lokalna mafia, filia z Seattle, rodzina Brokenów zadomowiła się tu jakiś czas temu przejmując wszystko co było nielegalne i przynosiło zyski zacząwszy na handlu narkotykami, przez dziwki po przemyt, kradzieże, wymuszenia do obrotu bronią na czarnym rynku. W mieście znaleźli wsparcie wśród Psów Ulicy, najmocniejszego gangu, który był w ciągłym konflikcie Żelaznymi Szczurami i Skorpionami, które tworzyły Kamienną Koalicje. Czarne Smoki, stały z boku i przyglądały się jak tamci się tłuką i tracą siły i pilnowali swego rewiru. Nie były w stanie wojny z żadnym gangiem, żadnego nie wspierał oficjalni, czy nieoficjalnie. Dysponowali własnym mecenasem, Chińczyków z triady. Ich rewirem było China Town i jego obrzeże. Ta neutralność miała swój cel. Czekali cierpliwie, aż konkurencja sama się wykruszy, lub się osłabi, na tyle, aby mogli przejąć kontrole nad resztą miasta. Kupowali broń w Vancouv, czy Montrealu.

Wojna gangów nie doszła jeszcze do tego stopnia, że krew spływała ulicami, lecz od tego dzielił ich tylko mały kroczek. Policja starała się jak mogła, aby tylko nie doszło do strzelanin na ulicy, gdzie mógł dostać ktoś postronny. Młodych członków gangów nie było im już tak żal. Prowadzili dialog między stronami konfliktu, korzystając z zyskanego czasu ściągali posiłki, prosili o pomoc władze stanowe i federalne. Nigdy nie doszło do spotkania w jednym miejscu przywódców, zjawiali się tylko przedstawiciele i to nie zawsze.

Z każdym dniem z sytuacja stawała się co raz napięta. Psy wchodziły na teren Skorpionów i Szczurów, te zajadle broniły swoich włości. Padały pierwsze strzały, byli ranni, ale nikt z postronnych.

Pontiac przemierzał powoli ulice terenu Szczurów, w środku siedziało czterech dzieciaków, żaden nie miał praw wyborczych. Z piskiem opon stanął przy sklepie wielobranżowym na Mement Street. Sklep znajdował się w parterowym budynku, miał dwie wielki witryny, otwarty był do ósmej wieczorem.

W środku za ladą stał czarnoskóry mężczyzna coś koło pięćdziesiątki, średniego wzrostu, o masywnej postawie, jakby był zawodnikiem jakieś drużyny piłkarskiej w latach młodzieńczych. Reszta włosów na jego głowie była zupełnie biała. Czoło przecinały szerokie i głębokie bruzdy, zdradzały zmęczenie wiekiem i życiem. Czujny wzrok biegał od jednego do drugiego dzieciaka stojącego na ulicy, kilka raz próbowano go napaść, wymusić haracz. Męczyło go ta zabawa z dzieciakami, któregoś dnia nie dotrzyma im kroku i źle wtedy skończy, a nie chciał ginąć dla kilku dolców. Miał dość panującej sytuacji w mieście, widział jak dzieciaki ginęli od kul, czy od ran ciętych, granatów, min. Widział to i wiele więcej, gdy sam był w gangu, a następnie trzy tury w Wietnamie. Widział obecnie jak zaćpany gówniarz ledwo trzymający się tej przestrzeni rzeczywistości lata z automatem i pruje z niego na prawo i lewo śmiejąc się przy tym jakby nigdy nic.

Przed jego sklepem stała grupka dzieciaków, nie mieli nawet siedemnastu lat. Ubrani w spodnie o dosyć dziwnym kroju, bluz z kapturami i puchowe kurtki, wyglądali na bardziej masywnych, niż byli w rzeczywistości. Mogli w niej ukryć prochy i broń.

Z granatowego Pontica wysiadł jeden z dzieciaków w sportowej kurtce drużyny z NBA. Stanął naprzeciw jednego z dzieciaków. Wymienili może ze dwa zdania i uściskali sobie dłonie. Nie musiał być doktorem nauk ścisłych, aby wiedzieć, że właśnie doszło do transakcji. Kupiono i sprzedano kolejną porcje prochów. I gdzie tu była policja, gdy ta była potrzebna? Na pewno nie w pobliżu, aby zgarnąć ich na gorącym uczynku.

Ręce od razu trafiły do kieszeni, gdy tylko obie strony były pewne, że nie zostały wystawione do wiatru. Sportowiec wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Handlarz szczęśliwy z zarobku wrócił do swoich. Kolejny dzień, kolejny dolar. Pieprzony świat.

Starszy pan przywykł do takich widoków, narkotyki szły szybciej niż ciepłe bułeczki. Nie zawiadomił policji, gdyż nim ta przyjedzie ich już nie będzie. Handlarze byli wszędzie, pod jego sklepem i jego znajomych, na każdym prawie rogu. To było gorsze od walki z wiatrakami.

Piaskowy i strasznie poobijany Dodge wynurzył się od strony Dwunastej Ulicy. Leniwie i majestatycznie wtoczył się Mement Street. Widać było, że lata młodości miał już dawno za sobą, z pod piaskowego lakieru wybijały się również inne kolory. Nie raz i nie dwa był przywracany do życia., to był cud, że coś takiego jeszcze mogło jeździć. Widać było, że nie śpieszyło się nikomu i byli fanami rapu, o czym świadczył wylewający się jazgot ze środka samochodu.

Ani handlarz, ani jego obstawa nie była zaskoczona, czy zaniepokojona takim przejazdem. Bardziej liczyli na kolejnego klienta. Dochodziła ósma, a oni nie mieli już połowy towaru. Ten dzień mogli uznać za nawet bardziej, niż udany.

Chodnik był prawie pusty, nikt o tej porze i zwłaszcza w tej dzielnicy nie chodził po ulicy jeśli nie było to konieczne. Mrok zapadł przed kilkoma minutami. Każdy wiedział kto rządził tu po zmroku, nawet policja nie rzucała się za bardzo w oczy, choć zwiększono liczbę patroli od momentu, gdy wojna zaczęła wisieć na włosku.

Starszy pan spojrzał na zegarek, dwie minuty po ósmej. Czas zamykać. Pożegnał ostatniego klienta. Zamknął za nim drzwi. Widział jak do krawężnika podjechał poobijany Dodge. Kolejni klienci, którzy pragną sobie skrócić życie zażywając te gówno. Za naszych czasów wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, powiedział w duch do siebie spoglądając na dzieciaków.

Nie przeliczał tutaj dziennego utargu. Wyciągał pieniądze z kasy i zabierał je na zaplecze, gdzie miał starą kasę pancerną wmurowaną w ścianę, pamiętała jeszcze czasy Eisenhowera. Dopiero rano sprawdzi ile zarobił, gdy dzieciaki będą odsypiać noc, czasami myślał, że są wampirami. Zamknął kasę.

Zatrzymał się przy ladzie robiąc rutynowy przegląd po zamknięciu sklepu, raz w ten sposób chcieli go obrobić i tylko przypadek spowodował, że im się nie powiodło. Wyciągnął z pod niej fajkę, którą dostał na ostanie urodziny od wnuczka. Kosztowała go kilkanaście dolarów, czarna, dąb, nabita była kubańskim tytoniem. Palił z niej trzy razy dziennie, choć lekarz zabronił mu tego.

Obok pudełka z fajką i tytoniem leżała zawsze nabita broń, pistolet kaliber dziewięć milimetrów i strzelba półautomatyczna do celów obronnych rzecz jasna. W tych czasach, w tej dzielnicy szacunek był wprost proporcjonalny do liczby broni jaką się miało przy sobie i jej kalibru.

Pistolet przeładował i zabezpieczył, włożył go za pasek. Stare wojskowe nawyki nigdy w nim nie zaginęły. Coś mu mówił, że lepiej mieć ją przy sobie, taki wyczucie wyrobił sobie w trakcie służby w Wietnamie. Nie raz mu uratował życie i po powrocie z Wietnamu i zakończeniu służby w armii.

Dodge zatrzymał się tuż przy krawężniku, muzyka przycichła. Pasażer z tyłu wymienił kilka zdań z kierowcą i chłopakiem, który siedział obok niego. Pasażer obok kierowcy odwrócił się do tyłu, zaczął nerwowo się kręcić na swoim fotelu.

Chłopcy przed sklepem zaczęli się robić coraz bardziej nerwowi. Nikt nie wysiadł, ani nie dał znaku, że chce kupować. Nerwowo zaczęli spoglądać po sobie pytając się nawzajem co jest grane. Mieli przy sobie broń, większości krótkie trzydziestki dwójki i ósemki, tylko jeden miał nowego Colta, czterdziestkę piątkę i Berette, kaliber dziewięć milimetrów. Byli gotowi wyciągnąć broń w każdej chwili. Poczuli, że nie jest tak jak powinno być.

Kiedy z tyłu wynurzyły się dwie osoby z karabinami AK – 47, handlarze zareagowali odruchowo wyciągnęli broń. Dwóch zdołało oddać strzały do napastników. Kule wystrzelone z karabinów cięły ciała handlarzy. Rozszarpane, pchane impetem kul wpadali na witrynę sklepową. Pierwsza dwójka, która zginęła na samym początku wpadając na nią rozbiła ją w drobny mak. Wylądowali na stoisku z gazetami, przewrócili ją i kilka innych rzeczy, a krew zniszczyła resztę.

Starszy pan wpierw usłyszał ich krzyki, a następnie pierwszą serie z karabinu, właśnie zapalał fajkę odwrócony plecami do drzwi. Reszta dochodziła do niego, gdy leżał przyklejony do podłogi, a w garści trzymał broń. Nawet nie pamiętał kiedy i jak ją wyciągnął. Tytoń rozsypał się po podłodze obok niego.

Nauczył się jak żyć, aby przeżyć. Wiedział, że przeciw dwójce gówniarzy uzbrojonych w Kałasznikowy nie miał za wielkich szans, może gdyby był młodszy o parę lat, ale nie teraz, nie w tym stanie. Musiał czekać, aż chłopaki odjadą i prosić Boga, aby nie zachciało im się pić.

Oprócz AK – 47 słyszał inny automat oraz strzały z krótkiej broni dzieciaków z przed sklepu.

Strzały nie trwały dłużej jak dwanaście sekund, wystarczająco długo, aby zabić wszystkich.

Śmiech dochodzący z ulicy był pusty, złowrogi, zapowiadał to co miało nadejść jakiś czas temu, wojnie gangów. Ledwo słyszane na jego tle był jęki agonii dzieciaków, które mogły robić za przenośny skład ołowiu. Nim przyjedzie pomoc oni będą martwi.

Dodge odjechał, a starszy pan wyszedł za lady. Broń była skierowana lufą ku ziemi. Widział już śmierć na ulicy i w dżungli, a tam zwłaszcza tej najgorszej, gdzie każdy był dobry jeśli zabijał wiele osób i był dosyć tani. Widział ludzi bez głów, rąk, czy nóg, wioski tuż po nalocie przy użyciu napalmu. W oczach dzieciaków za szklistą zasłoną śmierci widział strach, zdziwieni, a to wszystko zmieszane w jedno uczucie zagubienia. Musieli wiedzieć, że mogą zginąć, ale nie brali takiej możliwości zbyt poważnie. Zginął, choć ze wszystkich sił pragnął żyć.

Dodge przejechał trzy skrzyżowania nim wskoczył mu na ogon Ford. Nie musieli zgadywać, kto był w środku, gdyż doskonale wiedzieli. Kumple tamtych, co zabili i chcieli się zemścić za ich śmierć.

Wojna weszła właśnie w nową fazą, teraz nie będzie gróźb i gadaniny, poleje się krew, to było bardziej niż pewne. Nikt nawet nie będzie chciał nawet rozmawiać, zwłaszcza Żelazne Szczury. Wejście na swój teren jeszcze jakoś by znieśli, ale śmierci swoich ludzi jak najbardziej nie. Nie będzie gadania, lecz zemsta.

Ford trzymał się blisko jak tylko mógł, samochody miały podobne parametry, więc wszystko zależało od kierowców, którzy chcieli udowodnić swoje zdolności. Kierowca Dodge nie chciał się bawić w rajdy uliczne, skierował samochód wprost do starej odlewni, gdzie będą mieli przewagę liczebną. Mieli przed sobą do dziesięciu minut szaleńczej jazdy, nim poczują się bezpiecznie.

Samochody zderzyły się burtami i odskoczyły. Po chwili znowu zderzyły się. Dodge odskoczył lekko na parę jardów do przodów, ale Ford nie pozostawał zbyt długo zanim. Kolejne starcie. Inni kierowcy próbowali unikać szaleńców, wjeżdżali na inne pasy, czy na chodnik, doszło do kilku kolizji. Nikomu jednak nic się nie stało. Wściekli kierowcy klęli, słownictwo nie było wyszukane.

Seria z automatu rozbiła tylnią szybę Dodgea, to był początek wymiany ognia między obiema grupami, byli dobrze uzbrojeni i gotowi użyć tego arsenału, aby zatrzymać, lub zabić konkurenta.

Przecięli trzy skrzyżowania na czerwonych światłach, spowodowali dwie kolejne kolizje, ale wciąż gnali do przodu, w kierunku dzielnicy przemysłowej, gdzie miało się wszystko zakończyć.

Do wyścigu o życie i śmierć dołączyły dwa policyjne radiowozy dziko wyjąc. Na nogi postawione cztery komendy, w drodze był kolejne samochody, próbowali zablokować walczących dzieciaków.

Ford próbował ataku od tyłu, uderzali w zderzak, chcieli, aby zarzuciło Psami i w ten sposób zakończył się wyścig.

Policja wiedziała, że to nie były już przelewki, ale cholerna wojna gangów. Była zagrożeniem, które trzeba zlikwidować i to jak najszybciej, dla dobra niewinnych osób. Byli gotowi na użycie każdego dostępnego środka, aby tylko ich zatrzymać, nie zawahają się nawet przed zabiciem ich.

Wjeżdżali na teren miej zaludniony, co pozwalało na przystąpienie do roboty. Wpierw odseparować dwa samochody od siebie, a następnie zatrzymać je półki nie zabili nikogo postronnego. Osiem radiowozów miało dokonać tego. W porównaniu ze starami samochodami nowe Ford miały przewagę. Dostali zezwolenie na użycie broni w celu zatrzymania obu aut.

Śrutówka z prowadzącego wozu wypluła pierwszy pocisk, był nie celny, ale zrobił swoje, zwrócił uwagę na nich. Szczury zareagowały natychmiast, pozbyli się tylnej szyby, a krótka seria poszła w kierunku jadącego siedem jardów za nim. Kule trafiły w chłodnice i przednią lewą oponę. Kierowa skręcił gwałtownie w lewo i w prawo, wjechał na chodnik i zatrzymał się na latarni. Obaj policjanci odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy tylko zatrzymali się i byli w jednym kawałku. Dla nich był tu koniec pościgu.

Radiowozy próbowały rozdzielić obie walczące strony, co ułatwi im następnie: zatrzymanie i aresztowanie. Odważny kierowca policyjny wprowadził swój samochodu między dwa ścierające się wozy. Jednak, kiedy zaczęli do niego strzelać odskoczył do tyłu dając mocno po hamulcach. Pociski trafiły w silnik i w kabinę wpierw stracił przyczepność, następnie zaczął koziołkować. Stanął dopiero po kilkunastu jardach, trafił w dwa samochody biorące udział w pościgu. Jeden jechał dalej, drugi zatrzyma się, aby udzielić pomocy rannym. Mieli naprawdę wielkie szczęście, że nie eksplodował bak z paliwem. Mocno poturbowanych wyciągnęli koledzy i jak najszybciej oddalili się od samochodów, nie chcieli sprawdzać, czy nie dojdzie jednak do wybuchu.

Coraz bliżej byli terenów należących do Psów Ulicy, a tam naprawdę będzie gorąco. Szczury strzelały z tego powodu, co raz częściej, choć większość i tak była nie celne. Kule śmigały, blisko, ale nie dochodziły do niego. Podobnie było u policjantów, klęli przy tym niemiłosiernie.

Szczury zrozumiały, że tej rundy nie da się wygrać, zwłaszcza, gdy gliny weszły im w paradę. Liczyło się obecnie życie, zemsta mogła poczekać, będąc trupami nic im nie przyjdzie z zemsty. Zawrócili i skierowali się w kierunku swojej dzielnicy, mijając po drodze zdziwionych policjantów. Dopiero dwa ostatni oderwały się od całej grupy i ruszyły w pościg za uciekinierem.

Psy poczuły, że wolność i życie były, co raz bliżej ich, wystarczyło tylko dojechać tej cholernej odlewni. Gnali dalej przed siebie z nową nadzieją w sercu. Kierowca wbił wzrok przed siebie. Pasażer obok niego przeładował pistolet maszynowy typu _Mac – 10_. Zerknął w lusterko, które jakimś cudem przetrwało kanonadę ognia. Mieli na ogonie trzy oznakowane pojazdy i jeden cywilny z kogutem na dach. Nie tak źle, było ich więcej.

Dwaj jego kumple siedzieli z tyłu, jeden był ciężko ranny, oberwał dwa razy na samym początku od handlarzy z ulicy. Mocno krwawił, lecz nie czuł w ogóle bólu, wątpił nawet, że wiedział, że został trafiony. Był blady jak ściana, źrenice sztywne, wąskie, nie reagujące na światło.

Wszystko z nim w porządku?

Jak cholera! odparł trzymający go chłopak. Stracił sporo krwi, pół banku krwi mógłby zaopatrzyć. Jest tak naćpany, że już dawno puścił naszą galaktykę.

Rozpieprzymy gliniarzy i zabierzemy go to lekarza.

Chłopak był zmęczony, pot lał się po nim strumieniami. Ciężko oddychał. W oczach nie było widać nawet cienia strachu, był tylko czysty gniew. Załadował broń i pociągnął za język spustu, nic. Nerwowo nacisnął i wciąż nic. Zapomniał przeładować karabinu. Wściekły na siebie, poprawił błąd. To miała być banalnie prosta sprawa wjazd, zrobienie sita ze Szczurów i powrót do swoich. Nikt nie przewidział jakichkolwiek strat po swojej stronie i, że gliniarze wmieszają się do całej sprawy, no i, że Szczury będą miały gdzieś w pobliżu samochód. To nie tak miało wyjść. Dopiero teraz kawał żelaza zatańczyło mu w garści plując nieprzerwanie ogniem w kierunku ścigających ich policjantów. Większość poszła w ulice.

Jak większość nie chciał zginąć i nie miał zamiaru również iść do paki. Jedyne, co pragnął, to szmal i szacunek swoich i strach wrogów. Kochał łatwy szmal i dający mu wszystko, co chciał: wódę, narkotyki, dziwki. Szacunek i strach przyszedł już sam, a co za tym idzie pewną władze, nie za wiele, ale mu starczało tyle ile miał, nie był pazerny. Miał broń, jego poziom męskości i pewności doszedł do punktu krytycznego. Nie miał zamiaru jej złożyć, będzie walczyć i miał zamiar wygrać.

Ta część, która nie poszła w ulice, lub nie trafiły do celu, nie miała problemu w spowodowaniu zatrzymania ścigającego pojazdu. Krzyknął triumfalnie widząc jak kolejny samochód uszczuplił stan grupy pościgowej. W jego krzyku było słyszano wielką radość. Zdobył kolejny powód, aby reszta się go bała i szanowała.

Dodge zaryczał wściekle, gdy wpadł na plac, co raz bliżej było ich bezpiecznego miejsca, gdzie mogli dostać pomoc ze strony swoich kumpli. Prawie widział budynki starej odlewni.

Pies obok kierowcy przeszukał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kolejnego magazynku, gdzieś mu się zapodział. W jakiś sposób znalazł się na podłodze, obok jego nogi, schylił się, aby go podnieść.

Kolega z tyłu krzyczał coś do gliniarzy między jedną, a drugą serią. Ci trzymali się trochę z tyłu nie chcieli ryzykować i podzielić losu, tego co przed momentem stanął w miejscu podziurawiony jak przysłowiowy ser szwajcarski. Kierowca coś mówił pod nosem do siebie, w ogóle nie dało się go zrozumieć co mówił.

Wyprostował się, od razu zaatakowało go ostre światło od jego strony. Cały mrok wokoło ich samochodu został przecięty, a co najgorsze bardzo szybko zaczęło się do nich zbliżać.

Co to, kurwa?!

Przyłożył rękę do czoła, lecz nie pomogło mu w dostrzeżeniu co to było dokładnie. Wiedział, że był to czyjś wóz dysponujący kolekcją mocnych reflektorów skierowanych na nich. Nie widział niebieskiego, czy czerwonego, tylko białe. Gliny, czy nie gliny? Nie ryzykował. Kimkolwiek byli sami sobie są wini, nie powinni tego robić. Wystawił rękę z automatem i wywalił cały magazynek w obcego. Kule odbijały się od opancerzonej powierzchni intruza. Pojął to dopiero, gdy opróżnił cały magazynek, a tamten wciąż gnał wprost na nich. Chciał ostrzec kierowcę, ale…

Rozpoznał kształt na ułamek przed uderzeniem, był to terenowy GMC, albo Chevrolet. Trafił dokładnie w przednie koło, tuż obok pasażera. Siła uderzenia była na tyle silna, że wóz Psów przekoziołkował dwa razy nim znów stanął na kołach. Dalej już nigdzie nie pojedzie, nie miał szans z wyrwanym kołem i masą innych większych, lub mniejszych uszkodzeń.

Natychmiast został otoczony przez policyjne samochody, tajemniczy Dodge, stanął obok nich za linią policyjnego okrążenia, z niego wyskoczyła dwie osoby z grupy antyterrorystycznej, ale w North Rock nie było takiego oddziału. Wyglądali na antyterrorystów, byli obwieszeni bronią. Kim byli?

Policjanci podbiegli do wraku z bronią gotową do strzału, dzieciaki mogły mieć jeszcze ochotę na dalszą zabawę, nawet po takim uderzeniu. Słyszeli ciche jęki i przekleństwa, więc żyli i mogli jeszcze zrobić coś głupiego.

Stać policja! krzyknął z czystej formalności do poobijanych dzieciaków i tej dwójki.

Stanęli kilka jardów od nich, z tej odległości nie mogli nie trafić do nich. Twarze mieli zasłonięte kominiarkami, było widać tylko oczy. Nosili kombinezony bojowe jednoczęściowe, pod nią kamizelkę kuloodporną. Na nim kamizelka bojowa zapinana na zamek cztery klamry. W niej była część ich uzbrojenia radio, amunicja, granaty, pistolet oraz naszywki z napisami TRINITY, PRETORIAN. W kaburze na prawym udzie nosili kaburę z _MP – 5_, broń sił specjalnych.

Ręce, tak, abym je widział! krzyknął jeden z dwóch tajniaków.

Gniewne spojrzenie poleciało w kierunku celujących w nich funkcjonariuszy, robili coś czego on nie lubił. No cóż, nie spodziewał się przywitania chlebem i solą, miał teraz za swoje.

Agenci specjalni Departamentu Sprawiedliwości, Trinity i Pretorian. powiedział twardy i basowy głos. Możesz nie celować we mnie?

Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z Departamentem Sprawiedliwości, FBI nawet był nowością dla nich, choć mieli wszystko co powinno ich zaciekawić i skłonić do wizyty, a rzadko zaglądali do nich. Zdecydowanie szybciej spodziewaliby się właśnie nie ustraszonych agentów FBI w tych swoich firmowych garniturach, niż tajemniczych.

Trinity, pomógł otworzyć drzwi od strony kierowcy. Chwycił za chabety dzieciaka i wyciągnął go ze środka. Cicho pojękując z bólu, dał znak, że żyje. Przewrócił go na plecy i zakuł w modne tytanowe kajdanki. Dopiero wtedy zaczął sprawdzać, czy nie zrobił sobie jakieś większej krzywdy. Był cały, chyba, że miał jakieś obrażenia wewnętrzne, a wtedy, albo poczeka na karetkę, albo zginie. Jego problem.

Wyprostował się, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy, wybrał jeden z dziewięciu zakodowanych numerów i połączył się z nim po chwili.

Tu Trinity, jesteśmy na miejsc. zameldował. Zajęliśmy się już sprawą, wojna jest niestety nieunikniona…. Spróbujemy spuścić z nich trochę powietrza. Potrzebny nowy samochód. Zużycie sprzętu w trakcie jego eksploatacji, sir…. Jeszcze dziś trochę po bawimy się z nimi…. Będziemy w kontakcie.

Rozłączył się i spojrzał na swoją partnerkę. Kolejne nie całkiem łatwe zadanie im powierzono.

Jeden martwy. powiedziała do niego. Wykrwawił się w trakcie ucieczki, mocno oberwał.

Tak bywa na wojnie. powiedział do niej. Wóz pojeździe dalej?

Jasne, ale trzeba będzie puknąć go w kilku miejscach młotkiem, aby jakoś wyglądał.

Tym później się zajmę.

Kapitan Brokor był wściekły. Tyle razy prosił o pomoc władze federalne i stanowe i gdy w końcu traci nadzieje i cierpliwość, pojawiają się niezapowiedziani dwóch agentów z Departamentu Sprawiedliwości. Jakby nie mogli przysłać kogoś innego? Bardziej cieszyłby się z oddziału ponurych federalnych, których alter-ego ma wielkość niepojętą. Doskonale wiedział kogo mu przysłali. Ta dwójka agentów była wysyłana wszędzie tam, gdzie trzeba było zrobić ostateczny porządek z kłopotami, po tym jak oni nimi się zajęli, gdyż problem był trupem. Już widział burmistrza, który wiesza go, gdyż wojna gangów został utopiona we krwi dzieciaków. Taki był styl działania Aniołów Śmierci.

Obawiał się, że gangi pojmą, że dopóki oni tu są to nie będą mogli załatwić swoich spraw do końca, więc zjednoczą się i postarają się ich zbić, co nie będzie takie łatwe, lub ich przeczekać. Cały czas nie mogą przecież tu siedzieć. Dojdzie do wojny, jakiej nikt nigdy nie widział Aniołowie Śmierci kontra Zjednoczone Gangi North Rock. Przy tym wojna między gangami będzie tak samo niegroźna jak bójka dzieciaków w piaskownicy. Ta dwójka robiła za całą pieprzoną armie. W ciemnych barwach widział swoją emeryturę, mógł się z nią już pożegnać.

Spoglądał nerwowo w kierunku czarnego Chevroltra, miał ślady po staranowaniu innego samochodu, parę wgnieceń i zarysowany tu i ówdzie lakier, nadawał się jeszcze do jazdy. Rozmawiali między sobą, niewątpliwie narada wojenna. Zastanawiali się nad problemem, kogo teraz zaatakować?

Nie było mowy, aby ta dwójka latała luzem po jego mieście i strzelała się z każdym dzieciakiem jaki stanie im na drodze, bo w krótkim czasie gangi będą tak samo martwe jak dinozaury, a tłum wściekłych matek będzie chciała zlinczować cały lokalny wydział policji.

Spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku, na drogę, którą sam przyjechał. Tuż przed żółtą linią stanął bordowy Ford Ecsort, na desce miał czerwonego koguta. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że o niej właśnie myślał. Miał kogoś kto będzie miał oko na tą dwójkę.

Sierżant Kimberli Woo przeszła pod taśmą zawieszając na szyi swoją odznakę. Przez chwile rozglądała się dokoła, na ten cały ten bajzel jaki panował wokoło, bo tak trzeba było nazwać to co tu było. Zniszczony samochód, jeden trochę poobijany. Po drodze minęła dwa wraki.

Od momentu opuszczenia murów akademii policyjnej minęło już sześć lat, wpierw służyła w obyczajówce, następnie wydział zabójstw, od pięciu lat wydział do spraw przestępczości nieletnich jak nazywano wydział do walki z gangami. Trafiła tam, gdyż sama była w gangu, ale nigdy nie była karana.

Miała dwadzieścia pięć lat, do sześciui stóp brakowało jej niespełna trzech cali. Czarne włosy były związane w krótki ogon. Oczy, ciemne. Twarz o azjatyckich rysach, jej przodkowie byli emigrantami z Chin. Była całkiem piękną kobietą, ale wciąż samotną.

Ubrana była nie jak na damę przystało, żadna garsonka, ani nic z tego. Miała na sobie rozpiętą kurtkę do pasa – czarna. Ciemno zielona bluza, granatowe spodnie i ciężki buty. Nie była materiałem na okładką magazynu dla policjantów, a tym bardziej na wzór do naśladowania. Żaden partner z nią nie wytrzymał zbyt długo. Była ostra, nie przebierała w środkach, gdy pracowała, typ samotnika.

Co do broni nie mogła równać się z tą dwójką, ale miała przy sobie mały arsenał: dwa _Glocki_ na szelkach pod pachami, jeden _P – 14 _przy pasku, z tyłu przy kostce miała małego _Guariana.32NAA_, a w kieszeni dwa noże sprężynowy i tak zwanego motylka. W samochodzie była strzelba kaliber dwanaście.

Była w kiepskim nastroju, jak zgadywał po jej minie. Nie dziwił się, w ostatnie zawieszenie broni włożyła wiele sił, nawet poświęciła swoje życie prywatne, aby tylko nie dopuścić do rozlewu krwi. Wszystko szlak trafiło, cała sprawa. Nie mogła się z tym się pogodzić. Znów miała wojnę i była w punkcie wyjścia i nie miała już chłopaka, a tak ładnie wyglądali razem.

Uspokoiła się na tyle, aby kapitan mógł z nią pogadać nie obawiając się, że coś mu zrobi. Nalał jej trochę kawy, od której był wręcz uzależniony. Miał przy sobie zawsze dwa termosy.

Wojna. powiedział do niej, ona potaknęła głową. Jak wygląda sprawa?

Wzięła od niego podany kubek z gorącą, mocną i słodką cieczą.

Nie jest dobrze. odparła i upiła małego łyka z niego. Psy szykują się do szturm na tereny Szczurów, a ci są gotowi do obrony. Skorpiony czekają tylko na polecenie Kruka, a ten wie, że są gotowi do walki, mieli trochę czasu na przygotowanie się na taki dym. Smoki będą pilnować swoich terenów, do półki nie zostaną zaatakowani. Dla nich to na rękę, konkurencja się wykrwawi, a oni zgarną wszystko nie wysilając się za bardzo. Od kiedy mamy oddział S.W.A.T.?

To nie dzieciaki ze S.W.A.T., ale agenci z jednostki specjalnej kochanego Departamentu Sprawiedliwości. odparł sam pijąc kawę. Nie spodziewaj się, że będzie ładnie i przyjemnie.

Spojrzała w kierunku wskazanym przez szefa. Dwójka specjalnych agentów siedzieli w swoim samochodzie, chciała wiedzieć o czym teraz mówili z tym aspirantem. Nigdy nie widziała ich na oczy. Pół roku temu współpracowała z oddziałem federalnym o kryptonimie „Piorun", zajmowali się przemytem i przestępczością zorganizowaną. Poznała wtedy ich sposób działania, wśród nich była również sześciu podobnych do tej dwójki. Byli skuteczni, ale jeśli chodziło o środki przymusu, czy zdobywania informacji nie bali się naginać prawo, a czasem je łamali. Jeśli byli podobni do nich, to mieli wielkie kłopoty. Nie lubiła takich agentów, którzy wiedzieli lepiej, niż inni jak prowadzi się dochodzenie, a zatrzymany, czy podejrzany ma prawo, gadać, a następnie zdechnąć w ciszy i nie spokoju.

Co to za ludzie? spytała go

Kapitan ponownie spojrzał na nich i powiedział.

Burza.

Drgnęła na same tylko wspomnienie nazwy zespołu. Ręka trzymająca kubek zadrżała, gdy pojęła z kim miała do czynienia. Każdy słyszał o nich, nawet ona i wiedziała, że należy się ich bać. Do nich należał rekord w rozbijaniu gangów, karteli oraz zabitych w trakcie prowadzenia działań operacyjnych. Puszka Pandory przy nich to dziecinna igraszka. Nie istniało coś gorszego od nich.

Ten wyższy, to Trinity. zaczął przedstawiać z kim miała do czynienia, gdyż wiedziała o nich tylko drobnostki. Wybuchowy jak cholera, bomba atomowa to petarda przy nim. Stu procentowy twardziel i głupiec. Słyszałem, że kiedyś wziął na siebie kule, dostał aż pięć razy, a na końcu zabił faceta. Snajper i saper, sam się składa, ponoć dobry mechanik. Ma przy sobie dwa _Sig Sauery P-226_, jednego _P – 14_. Dwa noże, przy nodze _MP – 5_, parę granatów. W wozie zapewne coś większego. Wchodzi zawsze jako pierwszy. Każda jego pukawka, czy kozik jest ozdobiony czaszką, a pod nią pęk błyskawic. Jego logo, zapewne.

Kupę złomu nosi, ma facet kondycje.

Nie był pewien, czy to do noszenia tego złomu była potrzebna dobra kondycja, czy wystarczy być po prostu głupcem? Nie skomentował tego na głos, tylko powiedział.

Ta mniejsza, to Pretorian. Nie wiele o niej słyszałem. Dobrze prowadzi, doskonały strzelec, umie machać nogami, a regulaminy i kodeksy ponoć zna na pamięć. Pamiętasz może akcje w Seattle, sklep jubilerski półtora miesiąca temu, parę dzieciaków? To była ich robota, S.W.A.T. utknął, a oni zastąpili ich.

Czterech gówniarzy poszło do piach, słyszałam. Co oni tutaj robią?

Jak zakładam mają nam pomóc w pozbyciu się problemu gangów. Gdybym chciał ich wszystkich zabić, to sam bym to zrobił, oszczędzając czas, pieniądze i nerwy na prośby o pomoc.

Można im zaufać?

Ni cholery. Szybciej pozwoliłbym diabłu i starej teściowej skraść moją dusze i oszczędności, niż Pretorian miała mnie podrzucić choćby o jedną ulice.

Kapitan uśmiechnął się ironicznie, takiego go nie lubiła, coś kombinował. Wrzucił na wpół pusty termos do samochodu i pociągnął Kim za sobą. Szedł w kierunku tej dwójki. Mu to również się nie podobało, ale ktoś musiał mieć na nich oko. Nie miał nikogo lepszego od niej.

Pretorian zeskoczyła z maski samochodu, właśnie kończyła rozmowę. Trinity podziękował aspirantowi i ruszył w jej kierunku, nie zwracając na nich zupełnie uwagi.

Agencie Trinity, jestem kapitan Brokor. przedstawił się podając mu rękę, która została mocno ścieknięta. To jest sierżant Woo, zajmuje się gangami.

Bardzo nam miło. kiwnął głową w jej kierunku. Mieliśmy dopiero się pokazać u pana, ale nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę tego ataku. Psy czekają na atak Szczurów i coś długo nie będą czekać. Szacujemy, że mają całkiem pokaźny arsenał.

Wiemy, gdzie mają swój składzik. przerwała mu partnerka po skończonej rozmowie. Jest tam nawet paru co bardziej skorych do walki, z Gwoździem na czele. W sumie coś koło trzydziestu osób. Miłe kółko różańcowe.

Jak zabierzemy im zabawki, nie będzie strzelaniny.

Ale za dwa dni będą mieli znowu arsenał.

Mogą go mieć, ale nie wiem kto będzie z niego strzelać, gdy połowa będzie siedzieć i nabierać bladej karnacji, a gdy druga część będzie poszukiwana. To się tyczy wszystkich gangów. Mam sporo materiałów, na każdego coś się znajdzie miłego.

Jakoś nie mogła uwierzyć w jego gładkie słówka, było to zbyt proste i piękne jak na jej oko, na pewno coś nie powiedział, lub zapomniał powiedzieć. Jeśli miał na nich jakieś spore dowody, to nie mogli je zdobyć tak nagle w przeciągu paru minut. Musieli siedzieć w mieście jakiś czas nie ujawniając się przy tym. Doskonale więc orientują się w sytuacji jaka panuje. Kapitan miał racje, im nie wolno do końca ufać, nie mówią całej prawdy.

Jakie to dowody, jeśli można wiedzieć?

Z obserwacji. odparła Pretorian. Nagrania VHS, zdjęcia, nagrania rozmów, trochę tego jest, na jakieś parędziesiąt rozpraw starczy.

Jak długo to zbieraliście? spytała wprost.

My nie, ale grupa dochodzeniowa, tydzień. odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Mamy pomóc, a nie załatwić spraw za was. Nasze metody są dziwne, ale zgodne z prawem i regulaminem. Mamy nakaz rewizji tej budy. Więc jak pani sierżant, gramy w zespole, czy solo?

Nie spodziewała się, że odezwie się do niej z taką propozycją. Spodziewała się po nich wszystkiego, ale nie chęci współpracy. To nie był ich styl postępowania.

A wy umiecie w ogóle grać w zespole?

Jasne, jeśli tylko jest wyjątkowo mały, tak do pięciu osób. Zadowolona?

Być może. Co ty na to, kapitanie?

Nie wiele miał do powiedzenia, musiał tańczyć jak na razie w takt ich muzyki, ale pocieszającym był fakt, że to on prowadził. Nie chciał, aby biegali po jego terenie jak bezpańskie psy. Stanowili oni zbyt wielkie zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa jego miasta, nawet dla tych dzieciaków z gangów. Zgodził się na ich warunki, zastrzegł tylko jedną sprawę.

Straty po stronie gangów ograniczcie do niezbędnego minimum. Nie każę dać się wam zabić prosząc ich o oddanie broni, ale nie chcę, aby wszyscy tam będący odwiedziło coronera jeszcze tej nocy jak klienci i tak ma już kupę roboty.

Niczego nie obiecujemy. powiedziała agentka. Zrobimy tak, aby nie powiększyć statystyki dotyczącej śmiertelności wśród nieletnich, ale również nie pozwolimy, aby liczba zabitych policjantów zwiększyła się. Wybór będzie w razie czego prosty.

Dobrze, że pojmujecie sprawę. Ilu potrzebujecie ludzi?

Czterdziestu, aby mieć pewność, że nie będą się wygłupiać jak zobaczą, że mamy przewagę liczebną i zaskoczenia. Każdy ma mieć kamizelkę, coś cięższego w razie czego niech zabiorą. Dwóch naszych obserwuje teren, jeśli zauważą coś podejrzanego, to dadzą znak. Ruszamy za pół godziny.

Pretorian z podziwem obserwowała swego partnera. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu rozmawiając z kapitanem zażądałby pełnej współpracy, oddania do ich dyspozycji kilkunastu policjantów i nic nie dawał od siebie. Nie licząc rzecz jasna kilku gróźb. A gdyby ten go nie posłuchał, to w przeciągu minuty miałby wszystko w tym przeprosiny po rozmowie kapitana z komendantem. Teraz grzeczny jak nigdy, zmiana taktyki mogła coś oznaczać dla niej i jej szefów.

Spodziewała się kolejnej akcji z tych wykonanie jest prawie nie możliwe i się nie pomyliła. Powstrzymanie gangów od nie zabijania się nawzajem nie było takie proste jak na początku wyglądało. Nie była to ich pierwsze tego typu zadanie, nigdy nie zakończyło się bez sporych strat po stronie wroga.


	4. Chapter 3

ROZDZIAŁ 3 

Jenny wbiegła do szkoły równo z dzwonkiem na lekcje. Był już piątek i liczyła na szybki koniec zajęć dzisiejszego dnia. Miała plany na nadchodzący weekend.

Spóźnienie wiązało się z tym, że zaspała, a nigdy jej się to nie zdarzało. Zasiedziała się przed telewizorem, oglądała program specjalny poświęcony wczorajszym wydarzeniom, wypowiedzeniu wojny przez Psy oraz akcji policji. Jak nigdy byli skuteczni, udało im się dopaść co bardziej skorych do walki Psów i Szczurów, skonfiskowali tyle broni, że liczenie i katalogowanie jej zajęło im wiele godzin, aresztowano pięćdziesiąt siedem osób łącznie. A zapowiadali dalsze aresztowania. Nigdy nie spotkała się z takim rozmachem w działaniu policji.

Pobiegła do klasy i zdziwiła się, że nadal nie było nauczyciela od literatury angielskiej. W klasie panowała jakaś dziwna atmosfera, jakby czekali, aż coś naprawdę uderzy. Byli wszyscy z jej grupy, co ją nawet zaskoczyło, gdyż czworo należało do gangów, trzech do Psów, jeden do Smoków. Oni byli najmniej spokojni, jakby czekali, że ktoś przyjdzie ich aresztować, choć z zajściami z ostatniego wieczora nie mieli nic wspólnego.

Dopiero po kilku minutach zjawił się dyrektor Harrison z panem Smithem oraz z jakąś kobietą o azjatyckim pochodzeniu i kimś, kto wyglądał naprawdę niepokojąco. Jeśli styl ubierania był nawet dobry, choć w ciemnych barwach i po wojskowemu, to ta kominiarka zakrywająca twarz powodowała, że powinni się obawiać. Broń na wierzchu, tylko drażniła oko. Bez wątpienia należała do oddziału SWAT.

Dyrektor Harrison wziął głęboki oddech nim zaczął do nich mówić.

Klasa, dziś znów naszą szkołę odwiedziła policja i chciałby porozmawiać z niektórymi z was. pan Smith robił się co raz bledszy, choć cała sprawa nie dotyczyła jego pocił się jakby coś przeskrobał i teraz obawiał się pociągnięcia do odpowiedzialności. Pani sierżant Woo z naszej policji, wydział do walki z przestępczością zorganizowaną oraz agentka specjalna z Departamentu Sprawiedliwości, Pretorian. Frank Pazlowski, Warren Clark, Herbert Palme i Tom Tanaka. Po proszę was z nami.

Pierwsza trójka należała do Psów i doskonale wiedzieli, którzy to byli, widzieli ich na kilku fotkach, oraz na filmie. Oscara za niego nie dostaną, ale od roku do dwóch zapewne. Nie należeli do drużyny sportowej, ale często dało się ich dostrzec w towarzystwie Silver i Drako, dwójki kandydującej do nagrody „szkolny gangster roku", nie mieli żadnej konkurencji.

Nie mieli jednak zamiaru tak po prostu z nimi iść, bo pan dyrektor im każe, pan dyrektor może sobie i nic więcej, oni sami zdecydują. Wybrali trochę kłopotliwy sposób spotykania. Kiedy byli już obok drzwi prowadzących na korytarz, pchnęli pan Smitha na stróżów prawa i pognali nie patrząc jak nauczyciel pada na panią sierżant, a ta pada na podłogę, agentka zdołała się odsunąć na bok, ale nie mogła ruszyć za nimi w pogoń, gdyż leżący u jej stóp osoby nie pozwalały na to. Nawet nie próbowała ścigać tej trójki, nie musiała.

Trójka młodych uciekinierów nie przebiegli nawet ośmiu jardów, gdy natknęli się na drugiego agenta, spodziewał się takie zachowania. Poczekał na nich na korytarzu, miał przy sobie cały swój arsenał. Przeładował tylko karabin, a tamci stanęli w miejscu jak zamurowani.

Nie chce mi się biegać, więc powiem tylko raz, stać.

Uśmiechnął się radośnie, gdy posłuchali i stanęli podnosząc ręce do góry. No choć raz znaleźli się jednie mądrzy i posłuchali jego wezwania do poddania się nie zmuszając go do użycia siły i przymusu. Był diabelnie zmęczony, dokonali dwóch nalotów, masa aresztowań, katalogowaniem broni zajęli się już inni, bo on nie dałby rady. Ostatecznie poszedł spać coś koło trzeciej i wstał po szóstej, aby kilku osobą popsuć ładnie zapowiadany dzionek. Był pracowitszy od cholernej pszczółki.

Bilans nocnych nalotów był jak najbardziej korzystny dla nich, nikt nie zginął, jeden lekko ranny, dwa wozy rozwalone, w tym Chevrolet, którym przyjechał, a nowego nie przysłali jeszcze. Musiał jeździec nie oznakowanym Fordem.

Harper pośpiesznie robiła krótkie notatki z całej akcji. Nie spodziewała się czegoś podobnego, nawet po tym ostatnim napadzie, tu musiało zapewne chodziło o coś zdecydowanie grubszego. Interesowali się tą dwójka agentów. Miała swoje kontakty z władzą jak przystało na dziennikarkę, znała formacje stanowe jak i agencje federalne, ale nigdy nie spotkała się z takim agentem, który biega z kominiarką na głowie. I do tego nie posługiwali się swoimi nazwiskami, tylko jakieś pseudonimy, Pretorian to nie nazwisko.

W swoim elektronicznym notesie miała załadowaną podręczną encyklopedie. Znalazła w niej tylko dwóch Pretonius, Andries – ojciec i Marthinus – syn. Oni jednak żyli w dziewiętnastym wieku i do tego w Południowej Afryce. Znalazła miasto w Republice Południowej Afryki – Pretoria. No i wyjaśnienie słowa „Pretorian" – była to straż prefektów, wodzów, cezara, mieli wielką władze polityczną i wojskową, pomagali wybierać cezarów, zostali rozwiązani przez Konstanta Wielkiego w 312 roku n.e..

Musiały istnieć powody dla, których nosili zakryte twarze i posługiwali się pseudonimami oraz noszenie całego tego arsenału. Nie przypominali agentów FBI, ani tajnych służb ochraniających prezydenta. Bardziej na jakiś komandosów, którzy wykonają każdą powierzoną im misje.

Trójka uciekinierów wróciła do klasy z podniesionymi rękoma! Może zapomnieli czegoś, albo przyszli przeprosić pana Smitha? Nie byli sami, za nimi wszedł ktoś jeszcze bardziej nie przypominającego agenta federalnego, a członka oddziału specjalnego. Jeśli ona miała przy sobie mały i podręczny arsenał, to on był chodzącym jej składem.

Chyba coś zgubiłaś. powiedział do koleżanki. Po głosie pojęła, że był to mężczyzna.

Mamy komplet.

Dyrektor starał się wyglądać na opanowanego co było dosyć trudne biorąc pod uwagę, że policja za jednym zamachem zatrzymuje, aż trzydziestu dziewięciu jego uczniów. Był to dla niego pewnego typu policzek, własna porażka, starał się, aby liczba uczniów wchodzących w konflikt z prawem była jak najmniejsza. Było to dosyć trudne zwłaszcza, gdy uczyło się w niej przedstawiciele wszystkich miejskich gangów. Na terenie szkoły, ani w jej obrębie był zakaz załatwiania spraw gangów. O handlu narkotykach na terenie szkoły nie było mowy, a jednak w ich szafkach znaleziono marihuanę, extasy, nawet kokainę.

Pokazano mu nawet zdjęcia i film jak handlowali narkotykami na terenie szkoły i nie tylko. Musiał się z tym pogodzić. Zawiadomił rodziców wszystkich zatrzymanych uczniów.

Jenny nie mogła myśleć obecnie o niczym inny jak o tym co przed chwilą widziała, nie co dziennie aresztuje się ludzi, a zwłaszcza tych co znała i chodziła z nimi na angielski. Ilu w ogóle zatrzymali? Przecież mieli największą liczbę członków gangów w szkole. A w ogóle za co ich zatrzymano?

Widziała gniew, przygnębienie, strach jak malują się na ich twarzach. Jedynie Tommy był spokojny, nie próbował uciekać, ani innych sztuczek, nawet pomógł podnieść się panu Smithowi z podłogi.

Coś ją ruszyło, poczuła jakby ktoś jej się natarczywie przyglądał, wzrok był, aż namacalny. Każdy jej nawet najmniejszy ruch był rejestrowany przez czyjeś oczy. Nienawidziła tego uczucia. Drażniło ją czyjaś bezczelność i brak kultury. Wyprowadzono zatrzymanych. Wyszła policja. Uczucie pozostało. Nie odstępowało jej na krok, było gorsze niż własny cień ciągnący się za nią.

Spisała sobie ich nazwiska, aby móc je sprawdzić na przerwie.

Szkoła huczała od plotek na temat tego zaszło przed kilkunastoma minutami. Plotek było wiele, ale w żadnej nie był prawdy, że sprawa do tyczyła wojny gangów, która ponoć miał wybuchnąć wczoraj wieczorem. Wśród nich znaleźli się ci dziwni agenci. Ich rola w tym wszystkim była jasna, mieli pomóc w nie dopuszczeniu do wojny między gangami.

Jenny miała mało czasu na przerwach po tym jak zatrzymano tą czwórkę na jej oczach. Zadzwoniła do znajomych z innych szkół. Okazało się, że nie tylko ich nawiedziła władza była wszędzie i w każdej kila osób zatrzymano. Było jasne, że policja wypowiedział wojnę gangom w celu nie dopuszczenia do walk między nimi. Bardzo sprytne, ale nie wiedziała, czy na dłuższą metę ten pomysł zda egzamin.

W czasie przerwy na lunch nie była sama z Jakiem jakby tego pragnęła. Na początku było tak jak tego właśnie pragnął, Jenny siedziała mu na kolanach przytulona do niego. Jej dłonie przeczesywał jego włosy, na szyi czuł jej ciepły oddech. Jego brązowe oczy jarzyły się jak dwa kawałki węgla. Podniesienie Jenny nie stanowiło najmniejszego problemu nawet, gdy byli obserwowani przez innych uczniów.

Swoją karierę nie wiązał ze sporem, nie chciał grać w lidze zawodowej, chciał za to pójść na studia, coś związane z językami obcymi. Jego dotychczasowa przygoda ze sportem była czysto przypadkowa i nie liczył na stypendium sportowe, ani możność grania dla uniwersytetu.

Dołączyli do nich dwoje przyjaciół, Angel Blue i Nick McKen. Ona była szefową grupy dopingującej. On kapitanem drużyny szkolnej grającej w piłkę. Byli największą parą w szkole. Zakochani po uszy w sobie. Byli bardziej złączeni niż bliźnięta syjamskie.

Angel była najlepszą przyjaciółką Jenny, znały się od małego. Nie miały przed sobą żadnych tajemnic, mówiły sobie dosłownie wszystko, nie krępując się nawet najgłupszych dokonań.

Blue była niższa od Harper o niespełna cal. Miała proste blond włosy spadające za ramiona. Oczy niebieskie jak pogodne niebo, zawsze uśmiechnięte, gniewu nie miało co się w nich szukać. Była popularna w szkole z kilku powodów, przede wszystkim dlatego, że była szefową grupy dopingującej i chodziła z kapitanem. Ubierała się w krótkie spódniczki, żadna nie dochodziła do kolon na długość ręki, bluzka miała krótki rękawek ze skromnym dekoltem sięgała zaledwie do pasa i odsłaniała skrawek gładkiego i dobrze opalonego brzucha. Miała również na sobie kurtkę sportową Nicka. Na szyi wisiał srebrny łańcuszek z wisiorkiem. Naturalna urodę podkreślał delikatny makijaż.

Jak zwykle razem. odezwała się śpiewnym głosem. Słyszeliście?

Trudno było nie słyszeć, cała szkoła o tym mówiła, a do tego na własnych oczach Jenny widziała jak zatrzymują czworo z tej licznej grupy.

Zaczęli w końcu oczyszczać szkołę. burknął Jack niezadowolony, że przeszkodzono mu, gdy był z dziewczyną w końcu sam. Ciekawe, czy była to tylko jednorazowa akcja?

Nick posadził sobie na kolana Angel i pocałował ją w szyję.

Wątpię. odezwała się jego dziewczyna. Dzwoniłam do innych szkół, gliny były i u nich, aresztowali kilka osób. Na pewno jeszcze raz uderzą, jak tylko zdobędą nowe dowody.

To były tylko płotki. stwierdził Nick Grube ryby wciąż pływają w stawie.

Mam wujka w Los Angeles, jest w policji. przypomniała o tym Harper Pracuje w wydziale antynarkotykowym. Nim się dobiorą grubych ryb wyłapują płotki, które zaprowadzą ich do szefów. Kiedy zabraknie płotek grube ryby nie mają za kogo się schować w razie czego wyręczyć przy brudnej robocie. To standardowe postępowanie.

Blue spoglądała z trwogą w przyszłość, wojna gangów nigdy nic dobrego nie wróżyła. Policja nie miała pomysłu na nie dopuszczenie jeśli zgarniała wszystkich po kolei jak leciał. Nie dojdzie strzelanin dziś, ale kiedy wypuszczą ich, a przecież nie mogli zamknąć wszystkich i w nieskończoność trzymać za kratami. Nie mogła o tym myśleć, zmieniła temat.

W poniedziałek zaczyna się sezon, gracie z Sokołami. powiedziała do Jacka z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jak tam forma? Jenny nie przemęczała ciebie?

O moją formę się nie bój, bo jest w jak najlepszym stanie. powiedział szybko jak poparzony, a jego niepewny wzrok szukał pomocy u Harper. Lepiej pilnuj Nicka.

Jest w doskonałej formie, możesz mi wierzyć. odezwała się, ale nie takiej pomocy po nie oczekiwał. W zeszłym roku ledwo rade im daliście. A jak będzie w tym?

W tym nie mają z nami najmniejszych szans. Przejdziemy jak burza przez fazę grupową i witaj finale. Nie mają żadnych szans, nikt nie ma.

McKen był czasami zbyt pewny siebie i nie raz to go gubiło. Nie umiał podejść do sprawy z pewnym dystansem, który pozwoli mu lepiej ocenić sytuacje. W tamtym roku przeszli jak burza przez rozgrywki grupowe, a odpadli już w następnej fazie i to sromotnie.

Russell był bardziej opanowany w tych wróżbach co do przyszłych sukcesów ich drużyny. Stawiał na to, że sezon będzie trudny, ale nie powinni ponieść takiej klęski jak rok temu. Zgadzał się z nim tylko w jednej sprawie, pokonają Sokołów i kolejny raz z rządu tytuł najlepszej drużyny w mieście im przypadnie.

Nick McKen należał do tej małej grupki, która wróżyła swoją karierę właśnie z zawodową piłką. Wzrostem dorównywał Jackowi. Czarne włosy były ścięte na pazia. Twarz pociągła, pełne usta. Nosił ciemne spodnie, a pod kurtką miał ciemną koszule, której nie włożył do spodni, a dwa ostanie guziki były rozpięte. Dosyć sporo ćwiczył nad swoją sylwetką na siłowni. Wszystko, aby dostać się do zawodowców i tam grać o wielką kasę.

Jakoś zaraz zaczyna się sezon piłki nożnej. odezwał się z tym pewnym siebie uśmiechem na twarzy. Wikingowie to faworyci. Może pójdziemy…

Kibicować Panterom. przerwał mu Jenny. Eric był u mnie i przechwalał się, że są lepsi od naszych i wygrają bez problemu z nimi.

Obaj wymienili ironiczne spojrzenia między sobą.

Może i wiesz wszystko o dziennikarstwie, ale o sporcie niewiele wiesz. powiedział bez kpiny Jack, nie chciał jej urazić. Wikingowie to najlepsza drużyna w mieście, a nasi bez paru to lepsi amatorzy. Nie mają z nimi szans, oni słyną z jednej z najlepszych obron.

A kiedy nią kieruje Bross jest nie do pokonania. dodał Nick, znał go od dwóch lat i grali w obie odmiany piłki z decydowanie twierdził, że marnuję się kopiąc ten balon. Gra na każdej pozycji. Chłopaka robi za kapitana drużyny.

Być może, ale ostatnio narzekał na ból kolana.

Jeśli nawet nie wystawią go, to mają długą ławkę rezerwowych i na jego miejsce jest dwóch, trzech graczy. Mogą wystawić rezerwowy skład, lub sprawdzać nowych. Nawet z nimi mogą przegrać, nie zapominaj, że wielu idzie do nich, aby tylko grać u nich.

Gdzie twój patriotyzm?! Gdzie wierność szkole i kolegom?

Po prostu jestem realista. Są faworytami, w tamtym roku przegrali w półfinałach i ostatecznie zajęli trzecie miejsce w stanie. To coś znaczy.

Denerwowało ją, że tak wysoko notowano Wikingów, gdy jej szkolna drużyna piłki nożnej była gdzieś na końcu całej tej listy. Jakoś nie mogła się zmusić do cieszenia faktem, że drużyna z jej miasta tak daleko zaszła.

Wtuliła się jeszcze bardziej w ramiona Jacka. Jedynej rzeczy oprócz tego, że jutro nadejdzie kolejny dzień, to była jego miłość do niej tak mocna jak jej do niego. Tu się nie mogła mylić, to nie podlegało dyskusji. Jack objął ją mocniej, co przekonało ją tym. Czuła się bezpiecznie, gdy on ją tulił do siebie.

Musimy już iść. odezwał się Nick. Za raz będziemy mieli trening. Jeśli się spóźnimy trener obedrze nas żywcem ze skóry.

Jenny wstała z jego kolan, cały czas spoglądała mu w oczy. Doskonale wiedział co mówił, nie chciała, aby szedł chciała jeszcze z nim trochę posiedzieć. Pogodzenie nie przyszło tak zupełnie łatwo, nie mogła nic poradzić musiał iść na ten trening, był to ostatni przed meczem.

Nick jak zwykle wiedział lepiej od Angel, co ona ma robić, gdy miała tysiące pomysłów na tych parę godzin. Kłótnia w tedy była dosyć normalnym sposobem konwersacji między nimi.

Masz test z biologii i masz się do niego porządnie przygotować, jak przyjdę masz być nauczona i bez dyskusji.

Krótki, ale namiętny pocałunek zamknął mu usta i nic więcej nie powiedział na temat testu, który będzie dopiero w poniedziałek. Był również ostatnim słowem krótkiego rozstania.

Kiedy oni ruszyli w kierunku boiska, one wróciły do szkoły, przez moment milcząc.

Harper zmarszczyła czoło, coś jej mówiło, że nadchodzące dni będą naprawdę ciężkie i nie da się ich uniknąć w żaden sposób. Instynkt dziennikarza podpowiadał jej, że będzie miała o czym pisać, nawet pojawił się cień szansy na nagrodę za dobry artykuł. Jedyne co nie dawało jej spokoju to cali ci agenci. Było w nich coś niepokojącego, nienawiść, ból, gniew i pewna rzecz, której nie potrafiła jeszcze jakoś nazwać, sklasyfikować.

Siedziała na tyle blisko, aby widzieć dokładnie jaki rozmiar ciuchów nosili, na tyle blisko, aby zobaczyć oczy agenta Trinity, były szare, wręcz mroczne, zimne i złowrogie. Ale kiedy spojrzał na nią dostrzegła pewną zmianę, stały się odrobinę cieplejsze, mniej złowrogie, mroczne. Nie widziała czemu w tedy, gdy na nią spojrzał, ale tak się stało i nie był to wymysł jej wyobraźni. Coś ją nagle ukuło.

Nad czym tak uparcie rozmyślasz? spytała Angel koleżankę.

Te pytanie przywróciło ją do normalnego świata, na moment oderwało ją od tego problemu i oczu agenta Trinity. Zimny pot ją oblał.

Nad niczym ciekawym. skłamała rzecz jasna, po raz pierwszy tają przed nią jakąś rzecz. Widziałam tą dwójkę, wyglądali naprawdę niepokojąco, chodzące maszyny do zabijania. W oczach nie mieli żadnych ludzkich uczuć. Pieprzone cyborgi do zabijania. Ciarki przechodzą na samą myśl, że to żyje i biega po ulicy, a ta cała broń, to już zdecydowana przesada.

Angel uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Zrozumiała jej strach. Widziała sama jak prowadzili chłopaków, którzy należeli do Psów. Ich wzrok był wbity gdzieś przed siebie, poczuła jednak ich ciężar, choć nie były skierowane na nią. Przypominali głodnych wilków, którzy dostrzegli tłustą owieczkę.

Chodzą sztywni jakby połknęli kije. I ponoć tacy mają żony, mężów, dzieci, szczęśliwy dom. Wyglądają w tedy jak normalni ludzie, kochają i tak dalej, ale kiedy idzie do roboty staje się maszyną do zabijania. Jak oni potrafią po akcji, w której zabili kogoś przyjść do domu i zachowywać się jak nigdy nic? Oni się nie rodzą, rząd ich tworzy, powstają z probówek.

Nie zmieniło to w ogóle podejścia Jenny do sprawy. Dla niej wyglądał na mordercę i … Wyglądał na kogoś tak złego, że dusze jeśli ją kiedyś miał to sprzedał samemu szatanowi i to jeszcze za życia poszła już do samego piekła. Nie obchodziło ją jaką twarzy skrywała ta maska.

Muszę złapać dyrektora i pogadać z nim, może zdradzi parę ciekawostek. Może ta cała Woo coś powie? Może jeszcze mnie pamięta, cholera, nie będzie łatwo. Co raz trudniej jest znaleźć jakieś dobre źródło informacji.

Uważaj jest w złym nastroju, ta agentka wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Powinna znaleźć sobie inną robotę. Po co stworzyli tą jednostkę?

Nie miała pojęcia i nie chciał poznawać przyczyn, była za zlikwidowaniem go. Co to byli za ludzie, którzy uzbrojeni po zęby wchodzą do szkoły, tak jakby ta była poligonem?

Wyglądali na takich co mogę zabić z byle jakiego powodu, nawet nie potrzebowali jego do tego, wyda ktoś rozkaz i mamy trupa. Ile osób zginęło z ich rąk? Mordercy.

Nikt nie był poza prawem, nawet agenci federalni, kiedyś zapewne noga im się poślizgnie i wpadną na jakimś przekręcie. Nie liczą się już osiągnięcia tylko fakt, że myśleli, że prawo to oni.

Jeśli przysyłają kogoś do szkoły powinien być to mundurowi i tajniacy, ale oddział zabójców, nie budząc w ten sposób niepokój uczniów tym całym arsenałem. Byli i tacy pokroju sierżant Woo. W jej spojrzeniu nie dostrzegła tak silnych emocji jak u Trinityego, lecz…. Sama zaczęła się w tym wszystkim gubić. Nie wiedziała już kto jest dobry, a kto zły.

Chciała oczyścić szkołę z typków pokroju Silvera i Drako. A właśnie tacy ludzie jak Trinity i Pretorian, aby jej pragnienia się spełniło, przecież sprawiedliwość, to oni. Nie pojmowała co się z nią dzieje. Powoli gubiła się we własnych pragnieniach.

Dyrektor jak zwykle trzymał karty przy sobie i nie miał zamiaru ich odsłaniać, a zwłaszcza młodej dziennikarce ze szklonej gazetki. Nie powiedział niczego, czego by już nie wiedziała, lub dowiedziałaby się w przeciągu kilku minut innymi kanałami. Insynuacje nic tu nie pomogą tylko rozdrażnią kilka osób. Trzeba pogadać z kimś kto naprawdę coś wiedział o całej sprawie. Policja. Tylko, który będzie chciał coś jej powiedzieć? Zapewne żaden, o to uroki bycia dziennikarką szkolnej gazetki. Na pewno nie sierżant Woo. Ona pracowała nad całą sprawą i wspiera agentów i była zdecydowanie milsza od nich. Nie nosiła broni, która pobudzała u każdego paniczny strach. Strach to silna broń, odbierała nie tylko możność jasnego i logicznego myślenia, ale i mocy działania. Mogła to być część taktyki jaką kierowali się agenci.

Na matematykę nie poszła, miała zwolnienie od dyrektora. Zamknęła się w pokoju dziennikarskim i zaczęła zastanawiać się nad kolejnym artykułem wytoczonym przeciw młodym gangsterom ze szkoły. Miała już nagłówek: „POLICJA ROZPOCZYNA SEZON ŁOWÓW NA GANGI", lub „KONIEC WOLNOŚCI MŁODYCH PRZESTĘPCÓW", albo „FEDERALNI UDERZYLI W GANGI NORHT ROCK". Nie była jeszcze pewna, ostatecznie wybór padnie po napisaniu, zawsze mogła coś nowego wymyśli, bardziej chwytającego, bardziej uderzającego w czytelnika.

Kapitan z trwogą spoglądał na co raz pełniejsze areszty, nie pamiętał, aby było w nich na raz aż tylu dzieciaków, nawet przed i po ostatniej wojnie. Miał tu plejadę wszystkich czterech gangów, niektórzy byli mu znani z osobistego kontaktu, ale masa był dzieciaków, których nigdy nie widział na oczy. Brakowało mu tylko samych przywódców do pełni szczęścia.

Panował wielki harmider, jedni grozili drugim takimi rzeczami, o których istnieniu nie wiedział, lub nie wiedział jak chcą się do tego zabrać. Masa była przekleństw i pospolitych gróźb w stylu „ja was wszystkich zabiję" – nic oryginalnego, pomysłowość twórcza żadna. Powoli od tego zaczęła boleć go głowa. Wiedział, że będzie tego żałował i żałował.

Prokuratura ściągnęła posiłki z Seattle. Sądy miały rozpatrzyć wszystkie sprawy w trybie przyspieszonym, byli i tacy, którzy nie czekając na werdykt sądu jechali na wakacje, gdyż złamali w jakiś sposób warunek. Roboty mieli na kilka tygodni, nadgodziny murowane.

W jego areszcie siedziało siedemdziesiąt osiem osób, trzydziestkę wpisywano do księgi meldunkowej, pobierano odciski paluszków i wysyłano do fotografa, który zrobi piękne zdjęcie do rodzinnego albumu. Kilkunastu siedziało na korytarzach i czekało na swoje spotkanie z prokuratorem. Część wysłali do aresztu miejskiego, byli to ci, którzy byli doskonale im znani i dysponowali kartą stałego klienta.

W innych komisariatach nie było lepiej, jeden, wielki burdel na kółkach. Jedyny plus tego, że siedzą tutaj i drą na siebie ryje, a nie latają ze skonfiskowanym arsenałem po ulicach miasta i nie strzelają do siebie próbując się zabić. Część będą musieli wypuścić, ale co bardziej krewcy będą w drodze do nowego miejsca zamieszkania. Reszta będzie uważała jak chodzi po chodnikach. Brak broni, choć tymczasowy odgoni widmo wielkiej burdy w mieście.

Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie zabraknie nam miejsc do zamykania ich. stwierdził.

Trinity jakoś tym się nie przejął. Rzadko kiedy był na komisariacie, co od razu zauważył kapitan i jakoś nie miał dobrego przeczucia. Nie podobało mu się, że jeden z nich biega po mieście a on nie wie gdzie może być. Jego plan zapowiadał zatrzymać wielką liczbę płotek, żołnierzy robiących dla mafii i tych średniaków, którzy pilnowali płotek. Jego lista opiewała na jakieś siedem setek nazwisk. Spoglądając na nią Brokor zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele dzieciaków siedzi w gangach i stanowią tą najmniej ważną warstwę, którą można było poświęcić w tym, czy innym starciu.

I tak jest dobrze, gdyż nikt nie zginął. burknęła Pretorian. Zaskoczyliśmy ich i dlatego nam się udało. Będą mieli braki kadrowe i większe problemy, niż walka między sobą.

Moi informatorzy donoszą, że gangi odkładają wojnę. Mogą kupować broń na czarnym rynku, lub dostawać od swego mecenasów. Psy mogą najszybciej dojść do stanu pozwalającego zaatakować Konfederacje. Mamy trzy, może cztery tygodnie spokoju.

Nie pozwolimy im na zakup broni. Poszukamy ich szefów. Kontrolowany odstrzał przyniósł zakładane w nim postulaty.

Pejdżer odezwał się. Wyciągnęła go z kamizelki. Na niebieskim ekranie pojawiła się wiadomość od szefa. Who rzadko przysyłał im jakieś wiadomości za zwyczaj wzywał ich do siebie jeśli byli w tym samym co on stanie. A kiedy to już robił osobiście spodziewała się najgorszego z możliwych. Przeczytał ją: „DO WIADOMOŚCI WSZSTKICH UPOWAŻNIONYCH!!! AGENT SPECJALNY REDFOX ZDRADZIŁ, A PRZY TYM ZABIŁ SWEGO PARTNERA. GRUPA E POSZUKUJE GO. W RAZIE ROZPOZNANIA GO MELDOWAĆ O TYM, ZAKAZANA JEST PRÓBA ZATRZYMANIA GO SAMEMU. CZEKAJCIE NA DALSZE INSTRUKCJE"

Nie były to dobre wieści. Kiedy któryś z agentów zdradzał był już martwy, żywym trupem, a zwłaszcza kiedy wyjawi jakąś tajemnice, czy zabije swego partnera, czy innego agenta. Wysyłali w tedy Egzekutorów, którzy załatwią sprawę jak należy. Nie zlecono im tej sprawy, więc liczą, że szybko załatwią ją. Nigdy nie powinni być pewni, czy sprawę da się załatwić bez kłopotów.

Dla pewności wybrała numer komórki partnera i czekała na połączeni.

Jakieś kłopoty? spytał ja od razu

0-5-0 wobec Redfoxa.

Na uderzenie dwukrotne serca zapadło milczenie. Znał go dość dobrze, kiedy przyszedł do Firmy właśnie Redfox odpowiadał za jego wyszkolenie. Wiedział to samo co on o tej robocie. Jak zdradził to miał już ułożony dokładny plan działania i nie będzie łatwo go odnaleźć.

Kogo wysłali za nim?

Grupę E. Co o tym myślisz?

Nie dadzą mu rady w razie starcia. Bądź gotowa, możemy po nich przejąć schedę.

Rozłączył się. Doskonale wiedział co to dla niego oznaczało, miał w razie czego polować na swego nauczyciela, nie było to miłe zadanie. Dopuścił się największej zbrodni jakie mógł, zabił swego partnera. Złamał nie pisane prawo. Musiał zginąć, takie są ich reguły.


	5. Chapter 4

ROZDZIAŁ 4 

Rozpoczął się sezon. Tygrysy rozpoczęły go od spotkania ze swoim największym rywalem z Sokołami. W rankingu po ostatnim sezonie byli o sześć miejsc wyżej od rywali, ale to było w tam tym roku, a teraz mieli nowy sezon i wszystko mogło się wydarzyć.

Na trybunach zebrali się kibice obu drużyn, na placu przyszłego boju dziewczyny z drużyny dopingującej zagrzewały tłumy pokazami taneczno – akrobacyjnymi, wykonywały wiele dziwnych i skomplikowanych figur.

Trenerzy przekazali ostatnie wskazówki zawodnikom i ci wybiegli na zieloną murawą Stadionu Miejskiego. Od razu podniosła się wrzawa na trybunach, kibice zaczęli wzywać swoich ulubieńców.

Jenny nikogo nie wołała, tylko w duchu prosiła, aby Jackowi nic się nie stało. I tak było podczas każdego meczu. Mieli te ochraniacze, ale i one nie raz nie potrafiły uchronić zawodnika przed kontuzją. Najbardziej obawiała się o obrońców, którzy słynęli z brutalnej gry. Oni mieli powstrzymać, rozgrywającego, napastników, skrzydłowych przed dobrym zagraniem, zdobyciem punktów. Mieli do pomocy kolegów z drużyny, którzy mieli nie dopuścić do nich nikogo.

Miała strach w oczach. Nie odrywała go od zawodnika w niebieskim kasku z szarym kotem na nim, bordowej bluzie żółty numerem czterdzieści jeden i w białych spodenkach.

Z trudem siedziała na miejscu obserwując jak Tygrysy po wykopie Sokołów przejmują piłkę i ruszają do pierwszego ataku. Piłkę miał Nick, udało mu się z nią przebiec więcej niż dwadzieścia jardów nim został powalony przez zawodnika, drużyny przeciwnej.

Chciała mieć już ten mecz już za sobą, zwycięstwo w kieszeni i jutrzejsze wydanie gazetki, a na jej pierwszej stronie znaleźć artykuł o zwycięstwie i dobrzej grze Jacka.

Pierwsza część ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie z ulgą odetchnęła, gdy zeszli z boiska mając pewną przewagę w kieszeni, a miejsce ustąpili Angel i jej koleżankom z pomponami. Ubrane w krótki spódniczki i bluzki wykonywały salta do przodu i do tyłu, układy taneczne, które same układały, a to wszystko w rytm ostrej muzyki rockowej. Czternaści dziewczyn umiało podnieść i tak już dosyć wysoką temperaturę na trybunach. Były pewnego rodzaju elitą wśród dziewczyn ze szkoły. Zawsze piękne stroje, pełno adoratorów, którzy pragnęli, aby tylko jedna z nich spojrzała na niego. Były obiektami licznych westchnięć, sennych marzeń.

Według zapowiedzi kolejna część meczu miała się tak samo dobrze, czyli dobra gra obu drużyn, a na końcu piękne zwycięstwo Tygrysów.

Mając kila minut spokoju od denerwowania się o stan Jacka, zajęła się inną sprawą, przebiegł po niej dreszcz. Akcja trwała może już nie z takim rozmachem, ale trwała, aresztowano kolejnych członków gangów. Konfiskowano sprzęt i broń. Uderzyli w spierające gangi mafie, nie pozwolono, aby broń trafiła do rąk dzieciaków i użyto jej w trakcie walk. Mogło to jeszcze trwać całymi tygodniami.

Kilku znajomych w policji ojca powiedziało jej, że nie jest znany dokładny czas zakończenia walki z gangami. Ponoć próbowano nakłonić cztery strony do rozmów przy wspólnym stole. Nie było to łatwe, gdyż jak do tej pory tylko Smoki zgodziły się na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Reszta się nie kwapiła, próbowali grać na zwłokę, gdyż nie mieli innego wyjścia, stracili sporo ludzi i w obecnym stanie nie mogli walczyć. Ulice były jednak bezpieczniejsze, choć przez jakiś czas.

Cały czas nie dawało jej spokoju ten spojrzenie. Do obsesji jeszcze było daleko, lecz uważała, że była pod stałą obserwacją. Nie wiedziała tylko kto ją tak strzeże? Kiedy próbowała odnaleźć tego natręta okazywało się, że była sama. Powoli stawała się co raz bardziej zdenerwowana, nie lubiła zostawać sama nawet we własnym pokoju. Nikomu nie mówiła o tym, nawet Jackowi, który zapewne wziąłby to zbyt poważnie i stałby się nad opiekuńczym, a to mogło zrodzić kolejne kłopoty, a tych już nie potrzebowała.

To jeszcze nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to, że wyczuwał czyjąś obecność pobliżu siebie. Już nie były to tylko natarczywe spojrzenia, ale ludzka istota, która była gdzieś była w jej pobliżu. Mógł to być naprawdę każdy, nawet teraz, jeden z tych setek osób, które siedziały na tym stadionie. Czy mógł to być sam agent specjalny Trinity? To przez niego tak się poczuła w tedy w klasie i na niego tylko działała jak pies na kota, dostawała wysypki na całym ciele.

Nie pojmowała w jaki sposób agenci Departamentu Sprawiedliwości zdobył tyle materiału obciążającego na tyle osób w tak krótkim czasie, gdy lokalne władze nie potrafiły odkryć choćby małej części tego co oni. Nikt nie wiedział nawet w policji. Po prostu przyjechali z całym materiałem i już. Było tego tyle, że nie mieściło się na półkach w depozycie dowodów. Potrzebowali na nie znaleźć duży pokój, gdzie trzymali to wszystko. Kartony taśm VHS, pliki zdjęć zrobionych, taśm rozmów z podsłuchu, rolek filmów, których jeszcze nie wywołano. A jakby tego było mało dysponowali kopiami na płytach CD – ROM. Wielka góra przez którą nie da się tak łatwo przekopać. Przy takiej liczbie dowodów winy nikt nie wyjdzie z sali sądowej bez jakiegoś miłego wyroku. Piętnastu sędziów miało już o to zadbać, aby nikt nie był pokrzywdzony i swoje dostał.

Z nastaniem końca przerwy jej myśli wróciły do Jacka i tego co się działo na boisku.

Spojrzała na dwójkę potężnych obrońców Silvera i Drako, ta dwójka stanowiła mur nie do przejścia. Twardzi jakby odlani z najtwardszej surówki wytapianej w piecu hutniczym. Doskonale pilnowali napastników swoich i tych przeciwnika.

Wiele gardeł zaczęło się wydzierać, gdy Drako przejął piłkę w środku własnej strefy przerywając dobrze zapowiadającą się akcję przeciwnikom. Piłka zaczęła szybko zmieniać właściciela, w końcu trafiła do Jacka, a ten rozpoczął rajd na bramkę przeciwników.

Wiedział co miał robić, gdy tylko dostał piłkę, biec ile sił na bramkę przeciwnika. Za sobą miał Silvera, ten oczyści mu dojście do niej, lub zabezpieczy jego tyły. Tyle razy to grali na treningach, że nie było problemu z porozumieniem się.

Tym razem przeciwników było za wielu, nawet Long John nie miał szans odgonić wszystkich od niego, reszta drużyny zaspała, a Sokoły były gotowe na przyjęcie pojedynczego rajdera i jego obstawę. Potrzebowali czterech graczy, ale w końcu został przybity do murawy przez przewagę liczebną.

Russell został sam i dwanaście jardów do przebiegnięcia, małe piwko. Zacisnął zęby na ochraniaczu. Ból w nodze stawał się co raz bardziej natarczywy. Piłka była pewnie ściśnięta i nie zgubi jej w biegu. Udało mu się uniknąć dwóch. Do linii końcowej był już tylko kawałek. Pięć. Cztery. Trzy jardy. Dłonie. Nie udało mu się uniknąć kolejnego Goliata, ten go dopadł i skutecznie zakończył jego ładny bieg po przyłożenie.

Harper prawie podskoczyła jak tylko zobaczyła tą wielką górę rzucając się szczupakiem na niego. Złapał go w pasie i przygniótł do ziemi. Zaraz pojawił się kolejny kolos i jeszcze bardziej go przygnietli. Trzy jady do bramki niewyobrażalny fart. Prawie serce na ten widok wyskoczyło jej z piersi. Krzyknęła, ale jej głos utonął w tym morzu krzyków.

Chciała pobiec i pomóc mu. Już się podnosiła, aby dzikim pędem pognać schodami na dół do niego, ledwie poderwała się z siedzenia, gdy poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś ciężką dłoń zatrzymującą ją.

Dzika panika wkradła się w nią. Najpierw jej chłopak zostaję zrównany z trawnikiem, a do tego jakiś obcy nie pozwala jej pójść do niego. W oczach miała łzy. Gwałtownie odwróciła się do tyłu strącając cudzą dłoń ze swego ramienia. Zamilkła.

Za nią siedział Bross, twarz jak zwykle posępne, bez wyrazu, nieogolona. Szare oczy spoglądały gdzieś tam w nieznane. Emanowała od niego cisza, prawie, że grobowa.

Siedź, sam wstanie. polecił jej głosem chłodnym i nie lubiącym sprzeciwu.

Usiadł obok niej. Nie ruszyła się ta jak jej polecił, z kamienie w sercu spoglądał na Jack.

Russell podniósł się od razu, gdy ostatni z tych co powstrzymali jego bieg raczyli być na tyle mili i zejść z niego, poczłapał powoli do swoich. Jenny zaczęła spokojniej oddychać widząc to jak szedł.

To twarda gra, tam nie ma miejsca na rozczulanie się nad sobą. Wiedzą co robią.

Jego słowa nie pocieszyły jej, nawet nie miały tego dokonać.

Ale… On…

Nie mogła wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Potrzebowała kilku sekund, aby z nów coś powiedzieć.

Ty grałeś w piłkę. Czemu nie grasz obecnie?

Przez parę miesięcy. odparł spokojnie chłodnym tonem lustrując sytuacje na boisku. Nawet z nimi. Zrezygnowałem, gdyż nie podobało mi się, że kontuzje łapało się po przebiegnięciu ośmiu jardów.

Potaknęła głową zgadzając się z nim, to był sport ludzi pokroju Silvera, którzy mieli więcej mięśni, niż rozumu. Nie dla kogoś takiego jak Russell.

Nie było ciebie na inauguracji sezony sportowego. powiedział zmieniając temat.

Byłem w szpitalu na badaniach kontrolnych z kolanem.

To nie będziesz grał w czwartek?

To zależy od trenera. jego poważny ton nie wróżył możliwości zagrania w tym meczu. Decyzja zostanie podjęta po jutrzejszym treningu. Osobiście myślę, że pozwoli nam jeszcze trochę odpocząć i sprawdzi młodych.

Do końca meczu zostało już niewiele czasu, a przewaga wciąż nie uległa zmianie, Tygrysy były pewne zwycięstwa, pierwszego w nowym sezonie. Nawet Sokoli zwyczaj zmiany rezultatów tuż przed końcowym gwizdkiem w tym wypadku nic nie pomoże im.

Spojrzała na niego. Nic się nie zmienił od momentu, gdy zerwali ze sobą, lecz czuła już zupełnie co innego. Wyglądał tak samo, ale i inaczej zarazem, nie miała pojęcia czemu tak uważała. Był… sztywny, nawet bardziej niż zwykle, mało mówił. W ogóle go nie rozumiała. No i ta srebrna obrączka, wcześniej jej nie nosił. Nic nie mówił również co się wydarzyło między jednym, a drugim rokiem szkolnym. Nie pytała go, a sam o wakacjach niewiele mówił.

Gdzie jest teraz, twoja pani? spytała wskazując na obrączkę.

Daleko. padła krótka, to typowa dla niego odpowiedź. Podarunek od pewnej damy i kiedyś ci może o niej opowiem, nie dzisiaj.

Nie ustępowała tak łatwo jakby tego by pragnął.

Sara?

Nie! zawiesił na chwile głos i podjął dalsze wyjaśnienia po przełknięciu śliny. Nazywała się… Vanesa. To stara i długa historia, kiedyś może ci ją opowiem. Co robicie po meczu?

Próbowała nie patrzeć na końcówkę meczu, Jack już nie grał, miał już dość. Mogła być już o niego spokojna, większej krzywdy sobie na boisku dziś nie zrobi.

Idziemy do Trzynastki. Pójdziesz z nami? Pewna osoba pragnie cię poznać.

Poruszyła jego ograniczone pokłady ciekawości. Rzadko się uśmiechał. Wpadł jakieś dziewczynie w oko, nikt inny nie chciałby go poznać, chyba, że był to jakiś pedał.

Szybko zaczął rozglądać się szukając tej dziewczyny, która chciała go poznać. Tylko jak blisko?

Gdzie ta dama?

Jenny roześmiała się widząc go jak lustrował cały teren. Wskazała na ławkę Tygrysów. On z trudem nie zabił ją swoim wzrokiem. Kiepski udał jej się żart, totalnie nie w jego guście.

Wiem, że zmieniłem się, ale na Boga za chłopakami większymi od siebie się nie uganiam.

Spojrzała na niego gniewnie, czasami był nieznośny.

Obok kretynie. powiedziała z udawaną złością.

Uśmiechnął się głupkowato i zrobił jak mu kazała. Oczy prawie w słup postawił z niedowierzaniem. Obok ławki była… Angel Blue.

Ona ma chłopaka i mnie zna, przecież.

Ale, ty jesteś oporny! Nie chodzi mi o nią, ale o jedną z pomponiar. Ma na imię Margo.

Przerzucił całą mu dostępną wiedze na temat koleżanek Angel. Kilka przypadło mu do gustu, ale ich imion nie mógł sobie za żadne skarby przypomnieć.

Od razu humor mu się poprawił. Dużo wody upłynęło nim był gdzieś z jakąś dziewczyną. Nie to, że było mu źle samemu, ale każda odmiana była mile widziana. Na nic wielkiego nie liczył po prostu jakaś miła dziewczyna chciała go poznać, co nie oznacza, że do razu zaciągnie go łóżka i wykorzysta.

Jenny poznała rozmarzoną minę odpływającego gdzieś w siną dal Erica. Zastanawiała się, jak może żyć w dwóch światach jednocześni, fantazji i w tym realnym?

A co na to Sara?

Nie ma jej jeszcze w mieście i nie będzie przez jakiś czas. Pilne sprawy. A tak poza tym nie jestem jej własnością, ani ona moją. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

To naprawdę zaciekawiło ją, niewiele mówił o tej tajemniczej dziewczynie. Miała powoli wątpliwości co do istnienia tej całej panny Sary. Mogła być tylko wymysłem jego obolałego umysłu, Eric nie kwapił się w zdradzaniu czegokolwiek o niej, niż już powiedział. Zasłaniał się wieloma sprawami, ale prawda musiała być zupełnie inna

Jego twarz przybrała doskonale znaną jej maskę powagi i opanowania. Oczy wyglądały jaśniej, niż zwykle, ale wzrok umknął możliwości jej spojrzenia. Nie oglądał meczu, gdyż wynik znał chyba jeszcze przed jego rozpoczęciem. Jego spojrzenie zatonęło tam, gdzie zapisana jest cała przyszłość, tylko nie potrafił jej odczytać i zapamiętać dłużej niż na jedno uderzenie serca.

W jakiś sposób dostrzegł, że badawczo przygląda mu się, choć mogła założyć się z każdym o wszystko, że przed momentem był jeszcze nie obecny duchem.

Co wy znów knujecie? spytał ironicznie.

Kto? spytała zdziwiona.

Przeszył ją jednym z typowych dla siebie spojrzeń, które przebije każdy mur.

Ty i Angel. Kiedy do czegoś dobierzecie się ktoś, zazwyczaj tym kimś jestem ja, obrywam ładnie. Co tym razem tworzycie?

Te podejrzenia wywołały najbardziej grane oburzenie jakie widział.

Możesz pójść, lub nie. Ja do niczego cię nie namawiam. Jeśli zdecydujesz się pójść, to pójdziesz, bo tego sam chcesz, a nie bo ja cię namawiam. Więc jak, panie podejrzliwy?

Za tą scence powinna dostać Ocsara, a nawet dwa. Rzadko spotyka się, aby tak dobrze się broniła przed zarzutami o kombinowanie. Kiedy jednak już coś takiego robiła, to oznaczało, że gra była wara świeczki. Nic nie tracił, a nową znajomością nie pogardzi, zwłaszcza, gdy ta dziewczyna okaże się nawet całkiem miłą. Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nigdy niczego nie ma.

Pójdę pogratulować zwycięstwa i złożyć kondolencje z powodu przyszłej porażki Panter z moimi Wikingami. Będzie to piękny dzień, zobaczysz jak tylko przyjdziesz.

Nie drażnij mnie. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki dobry.

Najlepszy, ale już o tym wiesz. Jak ci się układa z Jackiem?

Spojrzała na niego, siedział i odpoczywał. Należało mu się po doskonałym meczu. Nie był numerem jeden, ale swoje zawsze zrobił i swoje punkty zbiera w każdym meczu. Dla niej był nie kwestionowanym numerem jeden każdego meczu, tego i każdego następnego.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek miałam wątpliwości obecnie ich nie mam. Wiem, że jest tym jedynym chłopakiem na którego czekałam i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. Zrozumiałam w końcu twoje słowa.

Zaskoczonym ostatnimi słowami nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć na początku, ale z jego twarzy nic nie dało się wyczytać. Nic nowego. Szybko sklecił kilka słów.

Nie ma za co. Jestem tu po to, aby pomagać innym. I już po zawodach, czas im pogratulować pierwszego sukcesu i oby nie ostatniego.

Pierwsze zwycięstwo było fetowane w kilku miejscach po głównej imprezie, która trwała mniej niż godzinę i była jak zwykle nudna. Plany każdy miał inne, nie szli całą grupą, tylko podzielili się na kilka małych, każda taka grupka była teraz gdzie indziej.

Oni byli w klubie o dosyć dziwnej i nic nie mówiącej nazwie „Trzynasty Żywot Czarnego Kota", ale skracano ją zawsze do „Trzynastki". Nawet Nick nie miał pojęcia czemu tak się nazywał lokal, choć kuzyn jego ojca był właścicielem. Dostali stolik na samym końcu i w koncie, aby nikt się nie robił problemu, że nieletni spożywają alkohol w miejscu publicznym. Sami znali reguły jakimi rządził się ten świat. Prawo było nieugięte w takim przypadku i mogło się to skończyć źle dla każdego, dla nich i dla szefa lokalu.

Za wielkie zwycięstwo Tygrysów i przyszły puchar. poszedł pierwszy toast

Nick był w najlepszym humorze jaki w ogóle mieć. Wygrali, był z przyjaciółmi, prawą ręką trzymał kufel piwa, lewą obejmował Angel, miał wszystko co chciał mieć. Choć zapewne wolał, aby liczba osób nagle zmalała do niego i Angel, ale nie narzekał z tego powodu.

Bross milczał, spoglądał tylko to na Angel, to na Margo i w końcu na tą, która kierowała całą szopką Jenny. Unikał wzroku ostatniej koleżanki, nie pozwalał, aby kontakt jeśli był nie trwał dłużej jak dwa uderzenia serca.

Margo okazała się tą, której poświęcał najwięcej uwagi. Co w żaden sposób nie zdziwiło Jenny. Cały on na samym początku będzie się bronił z zawziętością lwicy broniącej młodych, ale kiedy dochodzi co do czego jest potulny jak baranek i słodziutki jak cukiereczek.

Margo była wzrostu Angel, może trochę wyższa, ale tu się kończyły podobieństwa. Miała czarne włosy ścięte dosyć krótko, nawet krócej od fryzury jaką prezentował Eric. Oczy kocie, piękna zieleń, od razu mu się spodobały. Twarz nie była tak pociągła jak Angel, lecz trochę zaokrąglona, słodkie usta i lekko zadarty nosek. Typowy hiszpański anioł piękności, o piekielnym temperamencie. Trudno było od niej oderwać wzroku. Ubrana nie była jak większość swych koleżanek w swój kostium, który w jakiś sposób powodował, że wyróżniały się na korytarzach w szkole. Nie lubiła, gdy wszyscy spoglądali za nią. Po meczu przebrała się w sukienkę, błękitna do połowy uda z dwoma rozcięciami, krótki rękawek, a na piersi znajdował się czerwony pasek. Na oko Brossa była uszyta z aksamitu.

Eric nie był w stylu tych wielkich, którzy przyciągają do siebie kobiece oko. Choć trudno było go nie zauważyć i nie zapamiętać. Ta twarz nigdy porządnie ogolona pokryta kilkudniowym zarostem i te spojrzenie, które potrafi wypalić w człowieku dziurę na wylot.

Chociaż nie rzucał się w oczy, chadzał polnymi ścieżkami, to Margo udało się go dostrzec i to dość dawno, jeszcze przed tym jak zaczął chodzić z Jenny. Pamiętała go z poprzedniego sezonu, gdy pokazał świetną grę. Później przez jakiś czas widziała go z Harper u boku. Teraz nadeszła jej pora. Wpatrywała się w niego ja w jakiś obrazek. Uśmiechał się, gdy nagle ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

Nagle coś w niego trafiło i zadał sobie tylko jedno, podstawowe pytanie „Boże, co ja tu u diabła robię?". Czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu, nie wiedział nawet, w którą stronę w ogóle ten cholerny wóz jechał. Nie przeszkadzał im co prawda, ale nie był jednym z nich. Nickowi i Angel nie przeszkadzali nawet, gdy okazywali swoje uczucia, piękne w swojej brzydocie. Ale Harper i Russell, to już inna bajka.

Zastanawiał się czemu dawno nie zrobił tego dla świętego spokoju. Zbyt wiele nie miał do stracenia i tak już miała o nim kiepskie zdanie, po tym co powiedział, gdy się roztarli. Honor i duma, to w tych czasach rzecz bardzo uciążliwa, są bez wartości, nie będzie płakał po jej stracie.

Nad czym tak dumasz? zapytała go Angel.

Nad istotą powstania świata i możliwością szarej, jednej jednostki nad kierowaniem swoimi losami oraz sensem bytu na tym pełnym łez padole. oparł bawiąc się swoim napojem, głos miał jak zwykle poważny, graniczący z grobową powagą.

Za mało wypiłeś, czy co? spytał go Nick w ogóle nie pojmując tego co powiedział. A może jesteś chory. Słyszałem, że nie jest pewny twój występ na pierwszym meczu. To źle wróży, jeśli trener każe grzać ławę już na początku, tak zostanie do końca.

Ja się nie przejmuję tym. powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Jeśli trener tak każe, tak będzie. Jeśli będę się rzucał, to wylecę z drużyny z wielkim hukiem.

Dajcie mu napić się, bo bredzi.

Piwo lało się litrami przez dwie godziny. On sączył dopiero drugie, gdy lekko wypita Margo dostrzegła jego obrączkę i zaciekawiona nią spytała o nią.

Jaka jest historia tej obrączki.

To długa historia, którą opowie zapewne kiedy indziej. odezwała się Harper zaskakując w ten sposób Margo i resztę. No co? Tak mi dzisiaj powiedział, gdy spytałam o nią.

To prezent od pewnej dziewczyny z Chicago, było to dosyć dawno i już jej nigdy nie zobaczę. powiedział z pewną melancholią w głosie wkładając papierosa do ust i zapalił go. To całą historia w telegraficznym skrócie.

Czemu ją nosisz? spytał go Russell zaciekawiony całą historią. Wygląda jakbyś miał… żonę, czy narzeczoną.

Czule spojrzał na nią. Nie zliczona masa historii wiązała się z nią, nigdy ich nie zapomni, na zawsze wyryły się w jego sercu. W oku zakręciła się mała łezka.

Kiedyś dałem słowo, że od półki nie założę złotej, tą będą nosił. A ja mam zwyczaj dotrzymywać danego słowa. odparł i zrobił coś, czego nikt nie przewidział. Wznieśmy toast. Za małą porażkę Panter z Wikingami. Aby Odny przyjął ich do swego królestwa.

Nie przesadzasz? spytał go Jack ubiegając przy tym Jenny.

Trener powiedział, baz litości.

No to… prośmy Odyna, gdyż będzie to istna masakra. Walkower był by bardziej honorowy.

Jenny nie mogła słuchać takich herezji, mecz dopiero w czwartek, a on już świętuje zwycięstwo, nigdy nie był taki pewny siebie. Może chciał pokazać się przed Margo, jaki on to nie jest świetny piłkarz i sam jeden jest zdolny poprowadzić Wikingów do zwycięstwa. Zaatakowała go od razu.

Czy to nie zwykłe przechwałki z twojej strony? Nie wygracie tak wielką przewagą jak ostatnio. Trener zapewnił mnie, że wystawi najlepszy skład jak tylko może. Jest kilku nowych i to dobrych zawodników. Będzie to twardy mecz, nie będziemy się obawiać większego brata.

Eric spoważniał, przybrał jedną z tych ze swoich spokojnych masek, żadnych uczuć, nawet jeden mięsień mu nie drgnął. W końcu obdarzył ją bladym uśmieszkiem, a w szarych oczy pojawiły się dwa ogniki zwiastujące coś naprawdę złego. Gdzieś coś podobnego widziała u kogoś innego, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Musiała mu za bardzo dogryź, nigdy nie widziała u niego podobnego spojrzenia.

Reszta zapartym tchem obserwowali tą dwójkę. Jenny nie była łatwa w współżyciu i umiała czasami dopiec, które doprowadzały do prawdziwych sporów. Teraz jednak przeszła samą siebie.

Bross był z natury osobą bardzo spokojną, trzeba było się nieźle napracować, aby wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Jednak jeśli szczęśliwcowi uda się ta sztuka, będzie później tego żałował i to przez bardzo długo okres swego życia. Jenny przekonała kiedyś się o tym na własnej skórze.

Z wielkim napięciem oczekiwali jego ruchu.

Wypiją za to!

Ustąpił jej jak zwykle pola, nie było to związane z tym, że nie udowodni jej, że nie ma racji, bo bez trud by dokonał tego.

Jack i Eric doskonale wiedzieli kiedy trzeba sobie odpuścić, aby nie doprowadzić do jakieś większej kłótni, aby nie żałować tego. Trzeba dobrze znać Jenny i wiedzieć, że ostatnie zdanie musi być jej.

Gniew Jenny czasami jest gorszy… od jak wy to mówicie, a od uderzenia Młota Thora. szepną Jack do Erica.

Dlatego trzeba się pilnować.

Jedną z rzeczy, których nie lubiła Jenny, to zatajanie przednią jakiś informacji, a zwłaszcza, gdy te dotyczy jej osoby. Próbę dokonania czegoś takiego trzeba było spisać na niepowodzenie w większości przypadków, a przy tym na razić się jej.

Hej! W towarzystwie nie ma się żadnych tajemnic i nie robi się tak!

Przepraszamy, lecz nie wszystko można mówić na głos, a zawłaszcza, gdy obok są damy. powiedział z lekko ironią Eric. Sama mi to kiedyś powiedziałaś.

Nie łap mnie za słówka. fuknęła na niego.

Jack położył swoją dłoń na jej dłoni, dając do zrozumienia, że nie warto się kłócić. Ona nie miała zamiaru poddawać się, gdyż mógł potraktować to jako pewnego rodzaju słabość z jej strony. Wymamrotała coś nie zrozumiale pod nosem, czego nie dosłyszał. Bross grał z nią w jakąś grę i to na jego zasadach, czego nie potrafiła przeboleć, a co najgorsze mógł ją pokonać. Tym razem to jej przyszło się wycofać, robiła to z ciężkim sercem.

Angel bawiła się oglądając tą dwójkę, która nigdy nie dawała za wygraną w sprawach, w których twierdzą, że mają racje. Stanowczość i upór przeciw przebiegłości, to nierówna walka, ale w czasie jej trwania mogło wiele ciekawego wyniknąć.

Co Ci opowiedziała o mnie? spytał Margo zmieniając nagle temat.

Jenny i Angel od razu baczniej zaczęły przyglądać się młodszej koleżance, a ona doskonale czuła ciężar tych spojrzeń. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę co miały one oznaczać dla niej i dla obu koleżanek Brossa.

Niewiele. jej głos był spokojny, starała się, aby miał w sobie wiele stanowczości na ile było ją stać. Jesteś miły, uprzejmy…

Dalej, dalej.

Głównie dobre rzeczy. Co jeszcze hm…? Trudno mi teraz wszystko wymienić. Nie lubisz tańczyć, no i masz te swoje tajemnice.

Już lubię i chodzę nawet na dyskoteki.

Jeśli dała się zaskoczyć, to niczego po sobie nie pokazała. Obie mogły jej przysiąc na cokolwiek, że parkiet na dyskotece było ostatnim miejsce, gdzie go mogła znaleźć. Unikał tego miejsca jak diabeł święconej wody.

Słyszałaś może, że pewna osoba zarzuciła mi, że jestem nudny.

Mówiąc nie odwrócił wzroku od niej ignorując w ten sposób resztę osób siedzącą przy tym samym stoliku co oni. Wiedział, że Harper gotowała się ze wściekłości i lada moment eksploduje.

Margo z niedowierzając pokręciła głową, co wywołało u niego pewnego rodzaju ulgę na pokaz.

To dobrze, bo ja nie jestem nudny i czasem lubię poszaleć i po przedrzeźniać się ze znajomych, co nie oznacza, że jestem sztywny jak maszt od sztandaru. Jestem po prostu spokojniejszy. Kiedyś, gdy mieszkałem jeszcze w Chicago nie dało się przeżyć tygodnia bez większej draki, huczne imprezy, morze wódy, hm… łatwych dziewczyn.

Dlaczego już nie jesteś taki?

Jej pytanie wzbudziło w nim przekonanie, że interesuje się nim na prawdę, a nie była to jakaś pod pucha. A przeszłość Erica była jak zakryta karta, której nikt nie odkrył, nawet Jenny.

Miałem dość policji i ich monologów na temat zachowania. Rodzice się burzyli, że co jakiś czas byli wzywani do szkoły, lub na komisariat. Kumple byli tylko źródłem ciągłych kłopotów i między innymi jestem obecnie w North Rock, a nie w Chicago.

Margo spojrzała w kierunku szafy grającej, która stała w koncie przy części przeznaczonej na podrygi w jej rytmie, a miała w większości stare kawałki, nie zmieniono repertuaru maszyny, po tym jak nowy właściciel kupił lokal od pierwszego. Przyszedł jej do głowy świetny pomysł.

Zatańcz ze mną. poprosiła go wyciągając go za stołu.

To, że potrafię jakoś tańczyć nie oznacza, że ze mnie drugi Fred Aster.

Ona jakoś nie słuchała go za bardzo, tylko z uporem ciągnęła go w kierunku starej szafy grającej. Nick śmiał się, prawie zakrztusił się pitym piwem.

Powinieneś wiedzieć Eric jedno. powiedział do niego nie potrafiąc się zapanować nad atakiem śmiechu. Margo jest najlepszą tancerka jaką widziałem, parę lat nauki tańca, konkursy tańca i jak tego było by mało, ćwiczy jakieś sztuki walki od dwóch lat. Pobije ciebie.

Zamknij się! poleciła mu Jenny, a skwaszonego Erica pociągnęła w kierunku wolnego miejsca. Czyżby syn Odyna bał się zatańczyć? Nie przesadzaj i rusz tyłek. Mężczyzna mi się znalazł.

Normalnie machnąłby ręką, niech sama sobie tańczy, ale teraz siedziała obok niego Jenny i z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądała mu się. Nie chciał dać jej kolejnego powodu do ataku na siebie, a właśnie na to czekała. Zacisnął wściekle zęby.

Jak mnie ośmieszysz, to nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. powiedział do niej groźnie, choć nie był, aż tak zły na nią jak to pokazywał. Może w tańcu jestem przy tobie największym amatorem, ale w walce w ręcz nie masz szans, nie ważne jaki masz pasek.

Damski bokser się odezwał! krzyknęła na niego Harper. Musisz jej grozić? Więc umiesz tańczyć, czy nie, Eric?

Zmielił w ustach jakieś przekleństwo, którego nie dosłyszała i może lepiej dla wszystkich. W ogóle nie pojmował swojej głupoty, że dał w taki głupi sposób dał się podejść jak amator, a przecież był zawsze ostrożny. Nic mu to nie dało, gdyż zachował się jak głupiec i ma co chciał.

Margo zlustrowała co miała do wybory szafa grająca, nim ostatecznie wybrała.

Masz drobne?

Wyciągnął z kieszeni parę monet, a ona wzięła tyle ile potrzebowała. No do diabła jeszcze muszę płacić za to, że zawodowa tancerka mnie upokorzy, w duchu jęknął.

Maszyna była sprawna, ale od jakiegoś czasu nikt nie puszczał z niej nawet przerywnika.

Eric był zdenerwowany, pierwsze nuty i wiedział z czym miał do czynienia, nie znał tytułu utworu, ale pamiętał go z komedii „The Blues Brother", Śpiewali ją pod sam koniec w trakcie tego wielkiego koncertu na rzecz sierocińca, czy jednak była to jakaś szkoła prowadzona przez siostry zakonne, nie pamiętał dokładnie. Według słów piosenki każdy potrzebował kogoś. Jakby nie mogła wybrać czegoś innego. No cóż, porażka na całej linii. Przecież przy tym nie dało się ruszać.

Zaczęła się ruszać od samego momentu, gdy z dwóch głośników popłynęła muzyka. Kochała tańczyć. Tańczyła, gdyż nie lubiła stać w miejscu, na parkiecie nikt nie potrafił jej dorównać, nawet jej partner, którym tańczyła przez dwa i pół roku. Zrezygnowała, gdyż nie miała ochoty tańczyć dla jakiś nagród.

Stawała tylko i wyłącznie na palcach butów na obcasie. Nogi zgięte w kolanach, okrężne ruch biodrami, wywołały u niego wielki przypływ czystego śmiechu, baletnica się znalazła.

Zacznij się ruszać! zagrzała go do tańca Jenny. Dalej, Eric!

Co ta ja jakiś Borysznikow? Nie mam pojęcia jak do tego się zabrać.

Nikt nie każe tobie robić żadnych karkołomnych wyczynom. powiedziała do niego, zrobiła obrót, plecami otarła się o jego plecy. Pamiętasz może musicale z lat siedemdziesiątych i późniejszych? „Dirty Dancing"?

Jasne, może coś trudniejszego masz w zanadrzu. Po to jest cholernie proste.

„Gorączkę sobotniej nocy" i numer z „Maski" na następnych zajęciach.

Podrapał się po głowie nie spuszczając oka z jej pełnych gracji ruchów, które powodowały, że robiło mu się dosyć ciepło. Nie miało pojęcia do czego tak naprawdę obecnie zmierzali. No cóż, nie ma nic do stracenia, najwyżej się trochę wygłupi, nic nowego i wielkiego nie dokona.

Zrobił dwa kroki wyciągając bardzo do przodu i na boki nogi, aby stanąć przed nią na twarzy miał maskę chłodnego zabójcy, patrząc na nią z góry nie pozwalając sobie na ani grama radości. Gdyby zacząłby się śmiać wszystko by wzięło diabli, z jego powagi i tańca.

Nie zwracał uwagę na siedzących przy stole dopingujących go znajomych. Nie słyszał w ogóle muzyki. Nawet, gdyby śpiewali mu nad uchem nie czułby rytmu. Skoncentrował się na swojej partnerce, wystarczyło, że ona czuła jakiś rytm, to ona prowadziła ten taniec, a nie no i było dobrze.

Czuł woń perfum, balsamu wartego w ciało, jej ciepło, które było tak cudowne w kontakcie jak nic innego. A taniec spowodował, że jeszcze bardziej był to wyraziste. Eksplodowało to zwłaszcza, gdy dotykają jej dłoni, bioder, ud schodząc do parteru. W ten, niespodziewanie popchnęła go, oczywistym było, że w tym przypadku nie utrzyma się na nogach. Ratował się podparciem obiema rękoma z tyłu. Prawie leżał na parkiecie nie mając konceptu jak tu wstać i dlaczego go popchnęła. Nie miał zbyt czasu na rozmyślanie nad tym, gdy wykonała nad nim leżącym wysoki półobrót. Jego oczom została ukazana długa i smukła kończyna i jaki typ bielizny nosiła. Zaschło mu w raptownie gardle.

Z trudem powstał czując się, że chce mu się pić i potrzebuje ręcznika. Jezu słodki, ona sobie ze mną igra jak z kociakiem. Zauważył oczywiste.

Wstał na raty pełen szoku, ale był dobrym graczem i nic nie pokazał po sobie. Dołączył do niej, to nie był jeszcze koniec tańca, przed nim druga zwrotka piosenki i refren. Znowu spotkali się ciałami. Lekko podciągnęła sukienkę, aby móc lepiej kręcić nogami, a jeśli jemu sprawi to przyjemność, to też dobrze. Figlarny uśmieszek zapraszał go do dalszej części zabawy.

Nie dotykał jej rękoma, prawą nogę miał między jej, leżała prawie na nim i obniżali się powoli uginając kolana. Dojście w ten sposób do parkietu było trudne, gdyż w pewnym momencie jej sukienka podwinęła się dosyć wysoko, siedział już na jego udzie, a całymi plecami przywarła do jego klatki piersiowej.

Muzyka skończyła się w tym samy momencie co poczucie równowagi u Erica. Na wielki koniec pada na podłogę mając ją na sobie. Ci ze stolika zaczęli dziko bić brawa, gwizdać i skandować jakieś słowa, których jakoś nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Cała jego uwaga była skupiona na niej i tylko na niej.

Wstawała powoli, jej dłonie dotykały jego ciała w ogóle nie przejmując się niczym. Nawet jak wstała nadal czuł ją na sobie, nie tylko woń, którą prawie przesiąkł. Był pewien, że rozpoznał wanilie, niektórzy uważali ją za afrodyzjak. Reszty nie rozpoznał. Przez jakiś czas nadal czuł jej ciało na swoim.

Rzuć piłkę i zostań tancerzem! krzyknęła Angel.

Zrobisz doskonała karierę, Margo może być twoją partnerką. wtórowała jej Jenny.

Chłopaki również dorzucili coś od siebie.

Musisz trochę popracować nad poczuciem równowagi. powiedział Nick. Może wystarczy, że nie będziesz pił przed tańcem?

Powinieneś trochę bardziej się wyluzować i poczuć rytm i nie przyklejać się do niej, nie bądź taki zaborczy, pozwól jej na więcej ruchów.

Zamknijcie się lepiej. Mam gdzieś dobre rady, jak na mój gust, to jak na pierwszy raz było doskonale. Nie gadajcie tyle, tylko nalejcie coś do picia. Nie chcę piwa.

Koniec zabawy nastąpiło dobre półtorej godziny później. Do tego czasu opróżniono wiele kufli piwa i butelki whisky Johnny Walker. Harper i Bross nie pili już niczego, mieli już dość, Eric dwa razy jeszcze zatańczył, choć nie były to żadne karkołomne tańce, po tym jak Angel powiedziała, że chce jej się tańczyć. Tańczyli już w tedy wszyscy.

Kiedy siedzieli Jenny mało co się odzywała, straciła nastrój do zabawy, choć robiła wszystko, aby tego nie zobaczyli. Nie chciała, aby z jej powodu przerywali dobrą zabawę. Na parkiecie rządziła Angel z Margo, McKen i Russell podporządkowali się im w tanecznym pląsie. Jack przekonał się na własnej skórze, ale nie tak dokładnie jak Eric, gdyż to było tylko i specjalnie dla niego i dla nikogo więcej.

Kiedy zamykała oczy widziała go jak przychodzi do jej klasy prowadząc uciekinierów, te jego spojrzenie potrafiło dokonać coś o wiele gorszego, niż krzyki i groźby Silvera. Jedno spojrzenie. Wszystko co pragnęła to zapomnieć o całej sprawie, która nie dawała mu spokój. Prześladowana przez te oczy nie mogła znaleźć chwili ukojenia, nawet we własnym umyśle nie potrafiła znaleźć schronienia. Ten agent był jak złowrogie widmo, nie mogła się od niego uwolnić. Nie wiedziała czemu musiał spojrzeć właśnie na nią.

Ja muszę już iść. powiedziała zbierając swoje rzeczy.

Od razu podniósł się Jack. Po chwili i Angel z Nickiem przyznali, że najwyższa pora wracać do domu, siedzieli i tak wystarczająco długo, dłużej niż planowali na samym początku.

Blue podeszła do koleżanki, która drzemała na krześle i szturchnęła ją, aby ta się obudziła, ale ona nie spała. O czym od razu się przekonali.

Jest pijana. stwierdził fachowo Nick kucając przy niej. A myślałem, że potrafi wypić więcej. Chociaż sam nie czuję się za dobrze.

Co my z nią zrobimy? to było pierwsze pytanie, które zadała Angel, całkiem zaniepokojoną całą sprawą. Przecież ona tak do domu nie może wrócić. Starzy jak ją tylko zobaczą, to zatłuką wraz z tym co ją dostarczy. Na mnie nie liczcie.

Wiem, ktoś ją musi przenocować. Nick wpadł na genialny pomysł.

Tylko kto? spytał Jack stawiając jego pomysł przed największym problemem.

U Angel. odarł pewny sukcesu planu.

Weź mnie nie drażnij! Nawet nie miałabym gdzie ją położyć. A poza tym rodzice nie pozwolą mi jej przekimać w takim stanie. Nie u mnie.

Eric wolnym krokiem podszedł do nich, wracał z toalety i papierosa, nie miał pojęcia o dosyć nieciekawym odkryciu pozostałych przy stoliku, nie było go dobre piętnaście minut. Podchodząc do nich usłyszał co ich trapiło. Problem się pojawił, a rozwiązania jakoś zabrakło.

Nick, Jack i Jenny co z wami? spytała ich Angel szukając u nich ratunku.

Jenny pokręciła głową. Była u niej babcia i nie było już gdzie kogokolwiek położyć. Nick miał remont domu o czym zapomniała całkowicie. A Jack w trakcie przeprowadzki. Była w kropce i to całkiem wielkiej. Znalezienie wyjścia z tej sytuacji było co raz trudniejsze.

Milcząc spoglądali na zapitą do nieprzytomności Margo, nikt nie miał żadnego pomysłu na wyjście z bardzo delikatnej sytuacji.

Eric założył jej swoją kurtkę, gdyż na dworze było już dosyć chłodno, swoje rzeczy zebrał, jak również jej, niczego nie zapomniał.

No słoneczko już dawno zaszło, czas iść spać. Księżyc już świeci. powiedział biorąc ją na ręce. Wszystkie grzeczne dzieci już dawno śpią, teraz przyszła pora na ciebie. U mnie jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca i nie będzie żadnego problemu z tym, aby się przespała u mnie.

Problem został rozwiązany, znalazło się dla niej łóżko i ten, który jej odstąpi na jedną noc. Zapomnieli, że Eric mieszka sam w mieszkaniu i ma dwie sypialni do swojej dyspozycji i nie będzie problemu z przenocowaniem jej. Nikomu nie będzie musiał się tłumaczyć, że jest u niego pijana koleżanka.

Na pewno możesz ją przekimać? chciała się upewnić bardzo przejęta.

Jasne, że nie ma problemu. Nie raz już pijani kumple spali. Mogli oni, może i ona.

Jechać z tobą, aby pomóc przy niej?

Jak chcesz mogę ciebie podrzucić do domu. powiedział trzymając ją cały czas na rękach, co nie sprawiało mu żadnych trudności. Nie raz zajmowałem się pijanymi kolegami, niektórzy byli w gorszym stanie od niej. Niech ktoś mi pomoże wsadzić ją dalej dam sobie rade.

Uratowałeś mi życie. Za raz zadzwonię do jej ojca i mu wyjaśnię całą sprawę. Z nim da się pogadać i nie będzie powodował żadnych problemów. W przeciwieństwem jest jej matka, która jest bardzo dziwna i nie pozwala nikomu pić. Przyjdę po nią rano.

Dam sobie rade, ale jak będziesz szła, to nie za wcześnie, mam ochotę zaspać na francuski. No to idziemy, słoneczko nie wyrzygasz mi się w samochodzie, prawda. Jak będziesz grzeczna, to ja będą na tyle dobry i utulę ciebie do snu, a nawet zaśpiewam ci kołysankę. Uwierz mi lepiej śpiewam kołysanki, niż tańczę. Jenny … głowa do góry.

Była w złym nastroju i nie miała ochoty za bardzo wdawać się z nim w jakieś pogaduszki. Pragnęła wrócić do domu i zająć się swoimi sprawami. Miała do napisania całkiem spory artykuł, a nie chciało jej się za bardzo. Nie mogła cały czas zapomnieć o tym agencie, który latał po mieście obładowany bronią jakby szedł na wojnę, tworzył jednoosobowy oddział szturmu i wsparcia. Nadal ją prześladowało poczucie jego obecności gdziekolwiek się uda.

Angel z trwogą spoglądała na nie przytomną koleżankę niesioną przez Erica. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy się upiła, a powinna na nią uważać, doskonale wiedziała, że od czasu do czasu Margo lubiła wypić i nie raz udowadniała swoje możliwości. Aby znaleźć się w takim stanie musiała wypić spore morze piwa. Nie pamiętała ile łącznie kupili i wypili złotego trunku oraz whisky, ale tej była tylko dwie butelki. A przecież dzięki niej doszło do tego spotkania z Ericem i w takiej niezręcznej sytuacji została przez nią postawiona. Już sobie wyobrażała co o niej sobie pomyślał.

Pomogli wsadzić ją do samochodu. Eric, choć pił nie przejmował się tym, że jechał samochodem. Widział pojedynczo, żadna biała myszka go nie ścigała. Oddech miał przesiąknięty miętą i eukaliptusem oraz tytoniem. Już jeździł w takim stanie i ani razu nie został przyłapany przez drogówkę. Nigdy mu się nie śpieszyło w takich momentach, robił się w tedy bardzo gorliwym użytkownikiem ulicy.

Blue siadła obok niego, za nią siedziała przykuta do kanapy pasami bezpieczeństwa Margo. Nick i reszta wybrali inny sposób na powrót do domu, żaden nie był samochodem, ulice dalej wsiedli do taksówki i pojechali najpierw do Jenny.

Da sobie rade? spytał ich Nick.

Nie wykorzysta jej jeśli o to ci chodzi. odparł Jack. Da sobie rade. Blue będzie na nią jutro wściekły. Po tobie by się czegoś takiego spodziewał, ale nie po nim. Zapewne poczeka, aż Angel ją przebierze w coś do spania i sam się uda na spać. Jest już późno

Jack mylił się, Angel pomogła tylko przy otwarciu drzwi i zadzwoniła do ojca Margo i powiedziała mu o tym gdzie jest jego córka i żeby się nie martwił, była w dobrych rękach. Pan Mer był zadowolony z tego, że córka nie pojawi się w takim stanie w domu. Jego żona, a jej matka była z pochodzenia czystą Mormonką i z miast Lakeside nad zachodnim brzegiem Great Salt Lake w stanie Utha. Poligamia nie była stosowana, choć jej ojciec miał trzy żony, bardzo pilnie pilnowała zakaz spożywania alkoholu przez wszystkich członków rodziny, jak i obowiązek niedzielnej mszy. Jakoś duch idącego postępu ominął ją w tej płaszczyźnie.

Przygotowano dla niej drugą sypialnie w mieszkaniu zajmowanym przez Erica. Jak na jedną osobę było dosyć duże, do swojej dyspozycji miał dwie sypialnie, salon, kuchnie, łazienkę oraz pokój przerobiony na małą siłownie. Mieszkał w tym mieszkaniu sam od blisko dwóch lat i nic jak do tej pory nie wróżyło, aby znowu zamieszkał z resztą rodziny.

Położył ją w pokoju gościnnym, ściągnął buty i położył je obok łóżka, a następnie nakrył ją kocem. Spojrzał na nią, była piękna, Bóg nie poskąpił jej urody. Nawet mu się spodobała, dysponowała wszelkimi walorami fizycznymi, które uraduje każde męskie oko, nie tylko jego. Kolor włosów, oczy, ciało i była bardzo żywiołowa i przebiegła. Może nie przebiegła, ale bardzo pomysłowa.

Stanął przez chwile wpatrując się w śpiącą dziewczynę i rozmyślał nad sprawami, które miał do załatwienia, nim sam się położy spać w sąsiedniej sypialni. Miał tu piękną dziewczynę i tylko mógł ją podziwiać. Pokręcił tylko głową i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Udało mu się zrobić zaledwie dwa kroki.

Miałeś mnie utulić i zaśpiewać kołysankę. zawołała go z łóżka, mówiła bardziej poprawniej od niego co nie umknęło jego uwadze. Obiecałeś i dotrzymaj danego słowa. Była grzeczna. Naprawdę.

Nie widziała jego uśmiechu.

Przyniosę coś zimnego do picia, a ty sobie wybierz jakąś kołysankę.

Masz może piwo?

Nie mam alkoholu. Chyba wypiłaś dziś wystarczająco dużo, aby mieć dość.

Wyszedł, udał się do kuchni. Z szafki wyciągnął dwie wysokie szklanki. Wlał do nich wyjęty z lodówki napój nie gazowany jabłkowy, sporo, nie był skopmy, wypiła tyle, to może i jeszcze trochę. Obejrzał się za siebie, nie opuściła pokoju, w który ją ułożył. Bardzo dobrze.

Kluczem otworzył szafkę zamkniętą zazwyczaj na klucz w której trzymał wszystkie swoje leki. Wyciągnął z niej jedną fiolkę, która znajdowała się na samym wierzchu. Nie miała żądnej etykietki, ale doskonale wiedział z czym miał do czynienia. Otworzył ją i wziął z niej dwie tabletki, które wrzucił do jednej ze szklanek i wymieszał, aby rozpuściły się. Według swoich obliczeń efekt powinien być natychmiastowy. Sam je kiedyś brał, więc doskonale wiedział z czym miał do czynienia. Miał nadzieje, że lekarz nie wiedział, że jakieś mu jeszcze zostały, już dawno powinien je odłożyć, ale zapisane mu obecnie nie były tak samo skuteczne jak te i efekty uboczne były mniejsze. Rano groził jej jedynie wielki ból głowy, do uzależnienia nimi była zdecydowanie daleka droga.

Doskonale wiedział co się święci od samego początku. Margo piła zdecydowanie powoli, aby tak szybko się upić. Miało wyglądać jakby miała słabą głowę. Widział lepszych aktorów od niej, choć doskonale grała, co trzeba było jej przyznać. Co chciała osiągnąć zachowując się w taki sposób, nie miał pojęcia, mógł jedynie zgadywać i mieć różnego przypuszczenia, ale nic więcej. Wyglądała na całkiem fajną dziewczynę i tylko miał nadzieje, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego.

W duchu wyznał przed samym sobą, że nawet mu się podobała. Czuł te uczucie, co kiedyś i było zdecydowanie silniejsze od tego co kiedyś czuł do Jenny. Miał w sobie coś, czego nie potrafił na samym początku określić, ale wiedział, że dotyczyło to jego przeszłości.

Kiedy wrócił z napojami, Margo leżała prawie, że nago na kocu, jej ciuch leżały na krześle przy biurku. Jej jedynym odzieniem był stringi, gdyż jak sobie przypomniał nie miała stanika, gołe plecy w sukience. Piersi zakrywała wielka maskotka, która kiedy wychodził stała na fotelu w rogu. Cały obrazek był jak najbardziej kuszący. Przełknął ślinę.

Spodziewał się tego i starał się przygotować się na ten widok, ale nic to nie dało. Poczuł jak zasycha mu w gardle, a dziwne mrowienie rozchodzi się po całym jego ciele.

Tak, przeszłość znowu dała o sobie znać w bardzo nie typowy dla siebie sposób, czyli nic nowego. Ból powoli odchodził w zapomnienie, a rodził się lęk.

Szafirowe oczy śmiały się do niego.

Chyba nie powiesz mi, że nie widziałeś, hm… tak ubranej dziewczyny?

Ruszył i podał jej wysoką szklankę.

Widziałem. odpowiedział z lekką dumą w głosie. Jaką kołysankę sobie wybrałaś?

Wypiła trochę, językiem przetarła kuszącą usta, zbierając smak alkoholu i soku.

Żadna nie przychodzi mi do głowy, a jak u ciebie ze śpiewaniem w ogóle? wyjaśniła mu prowokująco. Jej wzrok pochłaniał każdy jego ruch. Siadł na krześle obok łóżka, na wyciągnięcie dłoni od niej. Podobam ci się? lekko kiwnął głową, ona wypiła kolejny łyk napoju. Wielu chłopaków mówi mi, że jestem ładna. A co ty o tym sądzisz?

Mają racje. odarł nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. Jesteś bardzo piękną dziewczyną. Każdemu byś się spodobała, zapewne masz wielu adoratorów.

Jest kilku, ale nie zależy mi na nich, tylko na tobie. Nikogo nie chcę, tylko ciebie.

Przez moment szukał słów, gdyż te wyznanie jakoś go trafiło, nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, zwłaszcza od dziewczyny, którą znał zaledwie od kilku godzin. Mógł coś przeoczyć, ale nie fakt, że poznał taką dziewczynę. Nie, takiej sklerozy to on nie miał.

Dlaczego ja? spytał ją

Środek powinien zacząć działać po kilku minutach, już niedługo powinien dostrzec pierwsze syntomy podanego jej leku. Jeszcze minutka, albo dwie i będzie grzecznie spała, jak niemowlę. Nim jednak zaśnie powie choć częściowo, dlaczego taka laska wybrała sobie jego?

Jesteś inny od reszty… chłopaków, którzy należą do drużyn… sportowych… zaczęła powoli wyjaśniać, gdyż co chwilę brało ją na ziewanie. Miał pierwsze syntomy działania leku, dobrze. … nie uganiasz się za sławą i nie wykorzystujesz tego, że jesteś najlepszym zawodnikiem swojej drużyny.… Średnio strzelasz dwie bramki, przy wielu asystujesz, dogrywasz do kolegów i wspieeerasz w obronie. Grałeś w drużynie stanowej i udoowoodniłeś, że jesteś najlepszym graczem.

Dziękuję za słowa uznania, ale to nie tylko to. Co jeszcze?

Jeeesteś bardzo seksi.

Już wiedział z skąd się wzięła kolejna fanka. Miał wdzięk i był doskonałym graczem i to w zupełności wystarczyło, aby ta chciała pójść z nim do łóżka. Miał czasem wiele dziwnych propozycji, ale żadnej nie mógł porównać z tą. Nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć, jak się ma zachować w takiej sytuacji. Nie był kimś naprawdę sławnym, żeby mieć takie propozycje i chyba nigdy nie będzie, a jednak znalazła się amatorka piłki nożnej i zwłaszcza jednego grającego w nią chłopaka.

Delikatnie dotknął jej ciepłego policzka i czule ją po nim pogłaskał, odgarnął włosy z twarzy, choć spoglądał na nią, to widział zupełnie inną dziewczynę, w ogóle z innego życia. Jego usta bezdźwięcznie wypowiedziały jej imię, ale tego Margo już nie usłyszała, gdyż zasnęła.

Jak się zamyślił, to nie dostrzegł momentu, w który sen wziął nad nią górę. Pusta szklanka spoczywała w dłoni, a ona leżała na maskotce z ostatniego mistrzostwa w piłkę nożną we Francji. Kiedy ją dostał myślał, że będzie stała i w koncie zbierała kurz i nic więcej. A jednak, Margo znalazła pierwsze zastosowanie po dekoracyjnym. Nie chciał czekać i poznać przy tym kolejnych jej pomysłów.

Wstał. Poszedł do swego pokoju, aby po chwili wrócić z bluzą hokejową. Przecież nie mogła spać w samej bieliźnie, przecież nie był, aż tak źle wychowany. Tylko jak ją ubrać w tą cholerną bluzę nie zabierając żadnej znajomości, w tym optycznej z piersiami. Myślał, myślał i nic nie wymyślił.

Cholera. Jakby nie mogła ubrać jakieś sukienkę i stanik pod nią, po raz pierwszy przeklął tak piękną modę.

Starał się jak najmniej na nią zerkać, ale to było silniejszego od niego i nie udało mu się założyć bluzy z zamkniętymi oczyma. Widział więc je z bliska i w pełnej okazałości, musiał przyznać, że ma czym oddychać. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Jego dłoń musnęła jej pierś, gdy przeciągał bluzę przez głowę. W dotyku była miła, ciepła i taka jędrna. Była jak owoc zakazany na drzewie rozkoszy.

Nakrył ją jeszcze kocem i zgasił światło, nim zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju gościnnego.

W pewien sposób było mu jej żal, gdyż musiała się zniżać, aż tak bardzo, aby móc spotkać jakiegoś nowego chłopaka i niekoniecznie iść z nim od raz do łóżka, tak na pewno nie skłoni, aby byli kimś więcej, niż osobami wiedzącymi o swoim istnieniu. Nie tędy była droga do jego serca, nie przez łóżko. Wystarczyłaby mu w zupełności szczera rozmowa, a nie granie kogoś kim się nie jest po prawdzie.

Nie był dumny z tego co zrobił, ale nie chciał ją wyrzucać z domu i robić przy tym jakieś awantury. Wybrał najmniejsze zło, jakie miał do wyboru, ale nie czuł się jakoś dobrze z tego powodu. Nie był to już pierwszy taki przypadek i powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do takiego zachowania dziewczyn, które było w ogóle nie zrozumiałe. Kiedyś się łudził, że zrozumie je, ale z każdym kolejnym spotkanie, że jest co raz dalej od zrozumienia i pojęcia. Marnował tylko i wyłącznie czas i nic więcej. Trzeba je zaakceptować i się martwić resztą kiedy tylko będzie to konieczne, nic na zapas.

Chłopie znajdź sobie jakąś dziewczynę. powiedział do siebie.

Z kieszeni wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, wyciągnął jednego i rzucił resztą na biurko w swoim pokoju. Tego właśnie obecnie potrzebował. Wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę benzynową marki Zippo i zapalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się i wypuścił słup szarego dymu, ten zaczął się zbierać wokół niego. Rozproszył go mocnych machnięciem ręki. Odegnał od siebie wszelkie zbędę myśli, nie miał nastroju na walczenie z duchami przeszłości, które mają wsparcie w teraźniejszości, nie wygra w ten sposób tego starcia. Musiał wszystko inaczej rozegrać.

Spojrzał na automatyczną sekretarkę, była jakaś wiadomość. Ciekawe, kto nie miał co robić jak dzwonić do niego i zawracać mu głowę. Odtworzył ją niezbyt ciekawy jej treści.

_Bross, tu Sara_. usłyszał jej głos z lekkim metalicznym pogłosem. _Mam złe wieści, jakiś czas będziesz musiał mnie ugościć, więc powiedz chłopakom, że libacja po meczu jest odwołana, gdyż spodziewasz się gościa. Wyrzuć również tą laleczkę. Jakiś kretyn nie wyłączył kuchenki i tą rozjebało. Przez jakiś czas, czyli przez okres remontu nie mam gdzie się zatrzymać. Dzięki z góry za wyrażenie zgody. I zacznij nosić komórkę, bo nie mam zamiaru więcej gadać z tą cholerną maszyną!. _

Skończył palić papierosa. Będzie miał gościa, nic nowego, czyli nie będzie mógł zrobić klasycznej zabawy u siebie, cholera jaka szkoda. Nie będzie miał na głowie grupy pijanych głupków ze swojej drużyny. Będą bardzo zawiedzeni, a on jakoś niespecjalnie.

Wziął szybki prysznic. Dochodziła już północ. Nim poszedł do siebie zajrzał na krótką chwilę do śpiącej Margo. Wyglądała cudnie jak spała, jeszcze piękniej, niż do tej chwili uważał. Coś ukuło go w środku. Była taka jak ona, może jeszcze bardziej, niż mu się na początku mogło wydawać się. Była taka jak ona, ale nie mogła zastąpić mu jej.

Po raz pierwszy poczuł wielką i ogarniająca go pustkę, która pochłaniała go jak bezkresna czarna dziura, wciągała do środka i nie miała zamiaru już więcej wypuścić

Nie wiedział dlaczego ona spowodowała, że poczuł się jak ostatni głupiec w tym momencie.

Co raz trudniej było mu zrozumieć dziewczyny i ich sposób postępowania, o myśleniu już nie wspominając. Margo wyglądała na całkiem fajną dziewczynę, swym hm… dosyć specyficznym zachowaniem nie straciła u niego szans, co go dziwiło, a czego zapewne rano nie będzie pewna. Wręcz przeciwnie udał jej się pobudzić jego ciekawość swą osobą. Trzeba w najbliższym czasie poświęcić trochę więcej czasu na tą największą zagadkę wszechświata.

Położył się spać z ironicznym uśmiechem. Nigdy czegoś takiego się nie spodziewała, a jednak wiele niespodzianek zostało przed nim postawione, ale nic o nich nie wiedział.

Sen przyszedł dosyć szybko, ale nie przyniósł spokojnego snu pełnego kolorowych wizji, które tylko i wyłącznie w krainie snu miały prawo istnieć. Wróciły koszmary ze zdwojoną siłą. Znowu przeżywał to co chciał tak bardzo zapomnieć, to co go tak odmieniło. Nie obeszło się bez krzyków, każdy koszmar był zdecydowanie gorszy od tego co było w rzeczywistości. Dobrze, że Margo była pod wpływem dosyć silnych tabletek nasennych i nie była w stanie usłyszeć jego krzyków. Po godzinie wstał cały mokry i z brakiem chęci na jakikolwiek sen. Wstał obolały z łóżka, wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, nie miał ochoty gnić w łóżku, ani siedzieć w mroku. Dwie godziny spędził w prowizorycznej siłowni jaką urządził sobie w domu na męczeniu siebie i waleni tempo w worek treningowy jakby ten był mu coś winien. Zamknął w sobie wszystko i nie pozwalał, aby doszło do głosu. Kolejne pół godziny pod prysznicem i położył się na chwilę z myślą, że historia nie może się powtórzyć. Nie dopuści do powtórki. Cena jaką przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić nie liczyła się w ogóle, to była jak najbardziej kwestia przyszłości, a ta to zdecydowanie spory kawał czasoprzestrzeni.


	6. Chapter 5

ROZDZIAŁ 5 

Ból głowy był okropny. Z trudem podniosła powieki do góry. Żołądek skręcił się w bardzo ciasny supeł i zacisnął się mocno. Jednym słowem kac. Nie odczuwała potrzeby nagłego udania się do łazienki, aby wydalić z żołądka wszystkie niepotrzebne rzeczy.

Nigdy do tej pory tak mocno nie bolało jej głowa. Nogi zaczęły się pod nią uginać, a w głowie miała wielki młyn. Coś mówiło, że nie było tak jak powinno, w ogóle nie pamiętała z ostatniej nocy, a przecież nie piła u niego, a jednak ścięło ją nagle, nie wiadomo kiedy. Żyła nadzieją, że nie zrobiła z siebie większej idiotki od tej, którą pamiętała. Chęć ucieczki bardzo silnie zaczął w niej narastać, tylko jak uciekać, gdy nie wie co się stało z jej ciuchami.

Spojrzała na swoje lustrzane odbicie i była pewna, że jest jej ciężko i to nawet bardzo. Nie pamiętała kiedy założyła tą bluzę. Zapis z ostatniej nocy kończył się na próbie uwiedzenia Erica, wnioskując po tym, że obudziła się sama i z takim bólem głowy podryw się nie udał. Nie miała pojęcia jak się zakończyła, ale na pewno, nie po jej myśli. Czyżby zasnęła, gdy była blisko tego wymarzonego od wieków celu? Nigdy wcześniej nie palnęła takiego głupstwa. Nie była w stanie wydusić jakiego słowa. A przecież musiała stanąć przed nim i wydusić z siebie jakieś przeprosiny, czy tego chciała, czy nie. Musiała i tyle.

Otworzyła drzwi i stanęła w małym korytarzu prowadzącym do drugiej sypialni oraz do małej, prywatnej siłowni. Drzwi do niej były uchylone, nie dostrzegła jego w środku. Wolnym krokiem ruszyła w głąb mieszkania. Pamiętała, że mieszka sam i nie miała się czego obawiać, że kogoś spotka oprócz niego. Zawsze mogły przyjść dziewczyny i teraz czekały na nią, aby teraz ją zjechać za ten numer, co by ją nie zdziwiło wcale. Nie słyszała nikogo w domu Brossa. Widocznie nikogo nie było, choć z kuchni zaczęły napływać cudne aromaty, co spowodowało, że żołądek przekręcił się jeszcze bardziej. Głośnym burczeniem okazując swoją pustkę i wielkie niezadowolenie z tego powodu. Po tym zapachu stwierdziła, że musi być w kuchni i szykować śniadanie, a ona była tak głodna, że koń z kopytami jej nie wystarczy na posiłek.

Ostrożnie weszła do przestronnej kuchni. Stał przy kuchence i coś smażył, jeśli jej nos nie zawodził był to omlet. Wyczuła ostre przyprawy i kawę. Potok śliny napłynęła do ust,

Siadaj. nakazał jej, nie miała pojęcia w jaki sposób ją dostrzegł, ale dokonał tego i już. Śniadanie za momencik zostanie podane. Najpierw wypij napój, który stoi na stole, pozwoli zwalczyć ból głowy, który jak zakładam strasznie ciebie męczy. Wypij, pomoże.

Siadła przy stole, przed sobą miała pusty talerz, kubek, sztućce i ten diabelny kubek z tym tajemniczym napojem. Pragnęła zapytać co to było? Ale podarowała sobie dodatkowe kłopoty i zrobiła, tak jak jej kazał. Był białego koloru, mleczna biel i wyglądał całkiem smacznie, nie towarzyszyła mu przykra woń. Nie ociągała się zbyt długo i wypiła go. Napój miał smak waniliowy, ostry, paliło ją w gardle, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegła niczego do picia.

Ten ogień minie zaraz.

Miał racje, minęło uczucie ognia szybciej niż tego się spodziewała. W milczeniu czekała na jego słowa pełne pogardy na jej podstęp, na jego jakże słuszny gniew. Nie wiedziała co powie, ale cokolwiek to miało być, na pewno się jej nie spodoba, tego mogła być pewna.

Zamiast ataku gniewu otrzymała wielkiego omleta złożonego na pół w środku jak dostrzegła były papryka, cebul, pieczarki, nać zielonej pietruszki i kiełbaska, a to wszystko z jajkiem smażone przez kilka sekund. Wyglądało i pachniało całkiem apetycznie. Obok pojawiły się dwie kromki białego pieczywa, a do kubka wlał wodę zalewając kawę.

Nie odważyła się mu spojrzeć w oczy. Wbiła swoje spojrzenie w blat stołu i cierpliwie czekała na kazanie, jakie miało za raz paść z jego ust.

Jedz. powiedział krótko. Mam nadzieje, że dobrze spałaś.

Wbiła wzrok w talerz ze śniadaniem i prawie szepcząc powiedziała przełykając co chwile nerwowo ślinę. To co miała do powiedzenia nie było łatwe i do końca nie wiedziała co miała powiedzieć mu.

Ja… przepraszam. Mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś na mnie, aż tak bardzo wściekły. Naprawdę cię lubię…. Na początku myślałam, że mnie wywalisz, gdy się odezwałam. Nie wiem co mnie skłoniło mnie do tego.

Siadł na blacie kuchennym, który wcześniej posprzątał. Wypił łyk swojej kawy.

Gdybym chciał ciebie wywalić, to bym nie zabierał z baru, a nie fatygował się taki kawał i ryzykował, że policja mnie zgarnie za jazdę po paru głębszych. Mam nadzieje, że odebrałaś dobrą lekcje i już nie będziesz robiła takich głupich rzeczy.

Potaknęła głową, gdyż w ustach miała kolejny kęs śniadania. Popiła go kawą, była ze śmietanką i słodka. Rzadko kiedy piła ją na śniadanie.

Naprawdę cię lubię i podobasz mi się. odezwała się pewniejszym głosem, gdy przełknęła to co miała w ustach, w oczach miała wciąż strach, niepokój. Słyszałam, że zadajesz się głównie ze starszymi dziewczynami, które mają jakieś doświadczenie. Jestem młodsza, a do tego taka głupia, nie mam nawet w tych sprawach prawię żadnego doświadczenia.

Bez słowa przysłuchiwał się temu co mówiła. Wytłumaczyła się sama, przyjął je oraz idąc z nimi przeprosiny. Teraz przyszła pora na kilka słów wyjaśnienia i sprostowania.

Myliłaś się sądząc, że dzięki jednej nocy zbliżysz się do mnie, to się bardzo mylisz. Gdyby nawet było ich tysiąc jeden i każda lepsza od poprzedniej, nic by ci nie dało. Jesteś całkiem fajna i ładna, wręcz piękna, ale ja jak na razie nie mam ochoty wiązać się z nikim. Co nie oznacza, że nie możemy zostać przyjaciółmi, nawet tymi bliższymi. Może za jakiś czas będzie więcej, ale nie teraz. Też mi się podobasz, przypominasz mi pewną osobę. Chcę, abyś wiedziała, że zrobiłaś na mnie pewnego rodzaju wrażenie, co nie równa się z faktem, że preferuję takie numery.

Rozumiem i jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Po policzkach zaczęły spływać perłowe łzy, były gorzkie.

Eric podszedł do niej, palcem podniósł jej głowę trzymając ją za brodę. Kciukiem wytarł jej łzy z policzka. Lekko musnął jej usta swymi.

Panno Mer jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę, że płaczesz, to przysięgam, że zdejmę to co robi za bieliznę, przełożę przez kolano i wklepię parę razy w skórę. Rozumiesz?

Szmaragdowy niepokój utonął w szarym morzu łagodności. Podszedł do niej i zaskakując nawet siebie, a co dopiero ją po tym mini kazaniu pocałował.

Tak jest. chlipnęła dwa razy nosem chyba nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego co przed momentem zrobił. Dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nigdy, nikt nie był dla mnie tak miły jak ty. Wszyscy chcieli mi do tej pory pchać łapy tam, gdzie nie powinni i całować się ze mną, gdyż jestem pomponiarą. Tylko ty nie byłeś taki jak reszta. Jesteś naprawdę kochany.

Wiem o tym doskonale. Jedz do końca, weź prysznic, zaniosłem ciuchy do łazienki, nie mam zbyt wiele kobiecych ciuszków. Powinny pasować na ciebie. Następnie podrzucę ciebie do szkoły, kazałem nie przyjeżdżać Angel rano. Masz jeszcze pół godziny. A zadzwoń do domu!

Kiedy tylko usłyszała jego słowa dotyczące czasu dostała jakiegoś przyśpieszenia. W mgnieniu oka wyczyściła talerz, nie zostało na nim zupełnie nic, była diabelnie głodna, czyli tak jak myślał. To dobrze świadczyło, jedyny efekt tabletek to ból głowy i wilczy głód.

Wskazał jej łazienkę oraz ciuchy jakie jej przygotował. Nie było to nic urodziwego, ale czyste i świeże. Nie miał młodszego brata, czy siostry, któremu mógłby to zabrać dla niej. Zostawił ją samą, choć zapewne chciałaby, aby jej pomógł przy myciu pleców. Spojrzała na ułożone w kostkę ciuchy, na większości były jeszcze metki ze sklepów, dotyczyło to bielizny czarnych stringów, koronkowego stanika i białych skarpetek. Granatowe spodnie i bordowa koszula wskazywały na nie noszenie. Z kąt on miał takie ciuchy? Nie miała zielonego spokoju. Nie podejrzewała go, żeby należało to do niego z drugiej stroni z facetami nigdy nic nie było pewne tak naprawdę do końca.

Pościelił oba łóżka i sam się przebrał do szkoły. Jak zwykle jensy były ciemne, a dokładnie czarne, następnie brązowy podkoszulek odsłaniający tatuaż na lewym ramieniu – bycza czaszka z rogami przeszyta od góry mieczem, klinga wychodziła przez pysk zwierzęcia. Następnie zarzucił na grzbiet koszule w kratę. Zapiął guziki bez ostatniego, założył zegarek, srebrna obrączka błysnęła blado. Jego szafa jak najbardziej potrzebowała drastycznych zmian i zakupu nowych rzeczy, zbyt długo nie mógł chodzić właśnie tak.

Zebrał swoje kartki z pracami zadanymi na dzisiaj, wrzucił te do teczki, a tą do plecaka.

Rozejrzał się dokoła, czy czegoś nie zapomniał zabrać ze sobą, Sara kazała mu nosić komórkę, wsadził ją do kieszeni w koszuli. Sprawdził ile miał gotówki przy sobie, czas zrobić jakieś zakupy, bo w lodówce robiło się trochę pustawo, a miała go Sara odwiedzić. Miał jakieś czterdzieści siedem dolarów, zakupy plus paliwo do samochodu, powinno wystarczyć. Zabrał sporządzoną na kolanie listę zakupów.

Czerwony Ford, obok szary Jeep, srebrny PT Cruzier stały na szkolnym parkingu, troje właścicieli plus pasażer Forda stali na parkingu oczekując przyjazdu młodszej koleżanki, którą czekała ciężka przeprawa jak tylko dostanie się w ręce Angel. Nie spodziewała się lekkiego końca dla niej.

Zabije ją własnoręcznie, jeszcze nikt tak jej nie upokorzył jak ona, a przy tym wykorzystał. Nie miała za bardzo pojęcia jaką trzeba być osobą, aby dokonać coś podobnego. Najbardziej chyba się wściekłą, kiedy Nick powiedział jej, że Margo potrafi wypić o wiele więcej niż wypiła. Więc co jej wczoraj było? Nie chciała poznać prawdy. Nick odkrył ją za nią. Udawała pijaną, aby mieć możność udania się do niego, a po co to już miała się sama dowiedzieć. Nie chciała się dowiedzieć.

Jack choć nie zawsze zgadzał się z nim, ale dzisiaj byli jakoś dziwnie zgodni. Na pewno chciała coś więcej od niego, niż tylko przejechać się jego przerobionym Mercurym. Jeśli tak było naprawdę, to była suką. Nie spodziewał się tego po niej, tak jak żadne z nich, miał o niej zdecydowanie lepsze zdanie, tak jak uważał, że miała lepszy gust jeśli chodziło o facetów. Lubił Erica, ale nigdy nie uważał go za dobrego kandydata na chłopaka, choć był zdecydowanie lepszy od kilku chłopaków z jego drużyny. Z jakiegoś powodu nie był przekonany co do niego, może dlatego, że wcześniej to on był z Jenny. A może, że cały czas otaczał się tajemnicami i nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział co w dane sytuacji myślał.

Angel nie szczędziła słów pod adresem nieobecnej jeszcze Margo. Nawet najokrutniejsza śmierć wymyślona przez człowieka przy tym co jej zrobi będzie niczym. Nie potrafiła dokładnie opisać tego słowami, dokona tego, a sąd nie skaże jej.

Jenny nie wierzyła, że między nimi do niczego nie doszło. Głowy co prawda by nie dała, lecz na tyle go znała i wiedziała do czego mógł się posunąć. Nie wykorzysta pijanej kobiety. A do tego miał dziewczynę i choć tej nie było, to za jej plecami nie pójdzie do łóżka z inną. Nie zdradził Sary. Chyba. Zbyt się zmienił, aby powiedzieć jednoznacznie, że zrobi tak, a nie inaczej, przewidywanie jego poczynań nie było takie łatwe jakby się komukolwiek wydawało.

Russell miał dosyć dobre zdanie o byłym swojej dziewczyny, wiele dobrego słyszał o nim od innych i uważał go na tyle mądrego, że nie zrobi żadnego głupstwa. Ponoć jest wierny jednej dziewczynie i jeśli ta cała Sara istniała naprawdę, to nie puści jej kantem w taki głupi sposób. Nie dla takiej dziewczyny, zrobiłby chyba największą głupotę świata, gdyby tak uczynił.

Do szkoły Margo jeszcze nie dotarła, nikt jej nie widział.

McKen znowu zadzwonił do Brossa i jak poprzednim razem odezwała się maszyna. Nie było go w domu, albo jak to ładnie ujął był zajęty i nie chciał, aby mu przeszkadzano i obiecywał uroczyście, że jak tylko będzie mógł to oddzwoni. Takie stwierdzenia jakoś nie podobały się Angel, która prawie wyszła i stanęła obok siebie.

Nie wiedzieli co mają za bardzo robić. Czy czekać, aż przyjedzie? Czy jechać do Erica?

Zaczęli się niepokoić, lekcje tuż, tuż, a jak jej nie było tak jej nie ma. Nie powinni pozwalać, aby ta dwójka kiedykolwiek się ta spotkała. Powinni nie zgodzić się, aby Margo nadal wzdychała do Erica na odległość. To była po nie kąt ich wina i teraz za to płacili. Nie ma już miejsca na płacz, nie pokazali się z najlepszej strony i teraz trzeba za to zapłacić.

Podzielili się i każde z nich miało na oku jakąś część terenu, aby nie umknęła im. Harper spoglądała w kierunku głównego wejścia, aby nie przeszła nie zauważona, musieli z nią przecież porozmawiać. McKen pilnował parkingu. Nie miał własnego samochodu, więc rodzice przywozili ją sami, lub brała od nich samochód – miły i rodzinny minivan. Russell i Blue przyglądali się grupką, które były wokoło szkoły, w którejś mogła próbować się dostać szkoły. Te czekanie przerodziło się w zasadzkę na zbiega. Brakowała tylko psów tropiących i śmigłowców. Obstawili wszystkie najważniejsze punkty. Teraz musieli czekać, aż zwierzyna sama wpadnie w zastawioną na nią pułapkę.

Niepokój się skończył się i zaczęły się groźby, które w każdej chwili mogły się spełnić. Jako jedyna śmiercią groziła jej Angel za ten numer.

Czarny Mercury, tak charakterystyczny samochód wjechał na parking i zatrzymał się koło wyjazdu. Nick rozpoznał samochód Brossa, nawet Angel potrafiła dokonać tego, choć o nich nie miała bladego pojęcia. Te było wyjątkowe i rzucało się w oczy.

Wysiedli oboje i to całkiem szeroko uśmiechnięci, jak na oko Angel podejrzliwie szczęśliwie. Było pewne, że spali ze sobą. Oby mu zrobiła dobrze, bo po tym co jej zrobi nigdy więcej nie pomyśli o żadnym chłopaku, rodzona matka nie pozna córki jak opuści jej ręce.

Wielce była zaskoczona, gdy dostrzegła jak była ubrana, nigdy nie nosiła niczego jeśli nie podkreślało jej wdzięków, kusiło oko każdego chłopaka na korytarzu. Dziś miała buty na płaskiej podeszwie, ciemne spodnie, koszulę. Nie przypominała dziewczyny z przed kilkunastu godzin, gdy miała na sobie wyzywającą sukienkę z odkrytymi plecami. W ogóle inna dziewczyna.

Wysiadła, na dach położyła dwa skoroszyt, których nie zdołała jeszcze wsadzić do plecaka, założyła kurtkę sportową. Ranek był dosyć pochmurny zapowiadano deszcze, a temperatura nie była zbyt wysoka. Nie była to jednak byle jaka kurtka sportowa, lecz należąca do zawodnika. Po barwach dało się rozpoznać, nie były to barwy żadnej z drużyn z Roosevelta, ale z Nixona. Widniał na niej niepokonany Wiking oraz numer trzynaście – numer z jakim grał Bross.

Nie kupiła jej, lecz dostała ją od Erica, miała specjalny znak jaki umieszczono na kurtkach graczy. Była co prawda mniejsza od tej noszonej przez Erica, ale byli pewni, że on jej dał. A kiedy dziewczyna nosiła kurtkę jakiegoś gracza oznaczało to tylko jedno, była jego, był to specyficzny podpis swojej własności.

Co tak stoicie? Do szkoły marsz! odezwał się do nich Eric stając przed przyjaciółmi.

Wszystko w porządku, Eric? spytała go Angel.

Uścisnął dłoń Jacka i Nicka. Kiwnął głową w kierunku Jenny.

Tak, jestem zdrowy. odparł lekko zdziwiony tym pytaniem. Ale ty powinnaś odwiedzić lekarza, coś kiepsko mi wyglądasz. Choć ty, księżniczko, bądź taka miła i posłuchaj dobrej rady i idź do szkoły. Za raz będzie dzwonek.

Te słowa były skierowane do Margo i zrobiła co jej kazał. Wpierw położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, stanęła na paluszkach, pocałowała go w policzek, zatrzepotała kuszącą powiekami i dopiero w tedy pobiegła do szkoły. Raz, czy dwa obejrzała się na niego.

Bross wsadził ręce do kieszeni i obserwował ją jaka odchodziła i znikała.

Co wam wszystkim jest?

Jenny podeszła do niego i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, co mu się nie spodobało za bardzo.

Co wczoraj robiłeś?

Nie podobało mu się te przesłuchanie, ale innego wyjścia nie miał, wolał samemu to załatwić, niż mieli nachodzić Margo.

Położyłem ją spać i sam się uwaliłem w kimono. Zostawcie ją w spokoju. Rano ucięliśmy sobie małą pogadankę i sprawa jest całkowicie załatwiona.

Czy ona znaczy coś dla ciebie?

Ma podobny status do twego. Ja spadam, mam zaraz trening.

Powodzenia! krzyknął za nim Nick.

W odpowiedzi podniósł lewą rękę do góry, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć.

Angel był wściekła od samego ranka, a to groziło sporymi konsekwencjami dla każdego kto się niebezpiecznie zbliży się do niej. Miała ochotę zabić małpę nawet wbrew prośbie Erica. To było silniejsze od niej i tyle.

On wszystkiego nie powiedział. stwierdził to co oczywiste Jack. Ta kurtka, ten pocałunek i ubiór. One coś znaczą.

Brawo panie detektywie, rozwiązał pan zagadkę tysiąclecia. powiedział z kpiną Jenny spoglądając za odjeżdżającym byłbym chłopakiem. Jasne, że coś zataił! W jednej sprawie powiedział prawdę, nie spali ze sobą.

A co robili jeśli nie spali ze sobą? Angel kipiała ze złości.

Tego nie wiem. odezwał się na równi z dzwonkiem Nick. Prosił, aby dać jej święty spokój i zróbmy tak jak mówił. Muszę przyznać, że cała sytuacja mnie trochę bawi i interesuję. Popatrzymy co z tego się wykluje. Ale jeśli nawet poszedł z nią razem spać i nie miał rączek na kołderce, to mu się nie dziwię. Margo jest całkiem atrakcyjną dziewczyną.

Zgadzam się z nim, zróbmy jak mówił Eric. odezwała się Jenny, nie złamał jej zaufania jakie pokładała w nim, co bardzo ją ucieszyło. Mam nadzieje, że mój kolejny artykuł przypadnie wam do gustu. Za raz powinni ją dostarczyć. Jest w nim kilka ciekawostek. Co do nocy, to nie jestem przekonana, że kochali się.

Mam nadzieje, że zostawiłaś w spokoju naszych.

Silver czytał „Szkolny Telegraf", aby mieć powód do wbicia kolejnego gwoździa do trumny Harper, zniszczy ją któregoś pięknego dnia. Nawet nie będzie wiedziała kiedy i jak. Tym razem nie oberwało mu się, ani Drako. Skupiła się na tych aresztowanych, a nie na nim.

_Akcja prowadzona przez lokalna przez lokalne władze i agentów specjalnych z Departamentu Sprawiedliwości z wydziału zwalczania przestępczości zorganizowanej, składa się z kilku części. Pierwsza już prawie się zakończyła. Wyłapano większość płotek w hierarchii młodocianych gangów. Obecnie zarzuca się sieci na grubsze ryby. Z tego co się dowiedziałam Król – przywódca Psów, Kruk_ – _Szczurów opuścili miasto i ukrywają się przed agentami i policją_. przełknął ślinę i ciągnął dalej. _ W areszcie znajduje się obecnie ponad pięciuset młodocianych przestępców, najwięcej z Konfederacji oraz Psów. Oficerowie śledczy twierdzą, że odnalezienie kryjówek ukrywających się przywódców, to tylko_ _kwestia czasu…. _Dalej to już same bzdury.

Nikogo tak bardzo nienawidził jak jej, nawet uczucia do przeciwników z ulicy nie były tak silne jak do niej. Uderzając w Psów, uderzała w jego osobę, a za razem obrońcę szkolnej drużyny.

Obaj należeli do tych, którzy ponoć mieli rządzić tym miastem. Straty w ich szeregach były znaczące, ale nadal mieli wystarczająco siły, aby dopiąć swego i zdobyć miasto.

Trzeba uderzyć, tak, aby ją zabolało, a im bardziej tym lepiej. Musi wredna zdzira cierpieć!

Jak masz zamiar to osiągnąć?

Tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale jak coś wymyślę, to będziesz pierwszym, który się dowie.

Zamilkł, dostrzegł nadchodzące dziewczyny z drużyny dopingowej, miały mieć poranny trening. Chłopaki mogli odpocząć po wczorajszym zwycięstwie i trochę się pobyczyć.

Drako wskazał mu jedną z nich. Wybijała się z tłumu koleżanek z drużyny dopingującej, oba do tyczyły ubiory. Po pierwsze, jej ubiór nie był jak zwykle jakość wyzywający, podkreślający jej wdzięki, tylko skromnie jak jedna z tłumu, jakby próbując się ukryć w tłumie. Spodnie i bluza nie leżała w jej naturze, coś musiało ją skłonić do takiej przemiany. Druga sprawa, to granatowa kurtka Wikingów, jaką miała na sobie. Specjalne zamówienie, w sklepie jej nie kupiła, tylko od kogoś dostała. Poderwał ją jakiś piłkarzyna i jakby tego było mało nie od nich ze szkoły.

Noszenie kurtki przez dziewczynę sportowca oznaczało, że jest jego dziewczyną, była jak podpis na rzeczy, ostrzegał przed próbami podrywu.

Na Margo rękę położył ktoś z Nixona. Numer był jakoś im znany, ale nie mogli sobie przypomnieć imienia, czy nazwiska.

Największy powód do złości miał Mike, gdyż liczył na cień szczęścia, lub coś podobnego, aby ona zainteresowała się jego zalotami do niej. Po odrzuceniu zalotów wziął się za jedną z jej koleżanek i zapomniał częściowo o niej. Teraz sobie przypomniał i był cholernie wściekły. Nic nie wiązało go z Margo jednak nie był w stanie przeboleć tego faktu, że ktoś inny z nią chodzi. Uznał to za pewnego rodzaju policzek wymierzony mu.

No proszę. kipiał ironią John przyglądając się Mer w tej kurtce. W końcu znalazła sobie jakiegoś chłopaka, szkoda, że nie z naszego związku.

Tłuczemy?

Jeszcze nie, obserwujemy cierpliwie. Przyjdzie odpowiednia chwila, gdy każdy zapłaci za swoje grzechy. Aniołowie Mroków wymierzą każdemu karę, proporcjonalna do popełnionych wykroczeń. Nikt nie umknie przed każącą ręką.

Mike potaknął. Osobiście pragnął zniszczyć tego, który zdobył ją. Nie mógł tego przeboleć, a rosnący w nim gniew mógł w każdym momencie wybuchnąć.

Trzynastka, widział tą kurtkę wczoraj na meczu, rzucała się i to bardzo w oczy, choć nie zwrócił na nią należytej uwagi. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie kim jest ten facet dał sobie z tym i poszedł po najłatwiejszej linii oporu.

Kogo nosi kurtę? spytał szorstko Jacka

Obrońcy, Erica Brossa.

Pamiętał go, chodził kiedyś z Jenny, trzymał się z tą czwórką. Teraz już wiedział kogo ma zniszczyć. Nie obchodziło go kim był, ważne, że był już prawie trupem, to tylko kwestia czasu.

Wrócił do Silvera, jego zadowolona mina, jego dobra mina świadczyła o tym, że wiedział z kim miał do czynienia.

Eric Bross, obrońca. W czwartek grają z naszymi. Zapowiada się świetna zabawa, po meczu będzie tylko już wspomnieniem.

Zemścisz się, ale poczekaj trochę. On nam nie umknie.

Silver zaniósł się głuchym i złowrogim śmiechem, od którego ciarki przechodziły po plecach. Świadczyło, że coś miał gotowego, aby zadać im jak największy ból.

Nie mylił się Silver miał pomysł na zadanie jak największego bólu „czterech wspaniałych" z ich szkoły. Wciągnie do swego planu tego całego Brossa, nie będą tacy kiepscy koledzy i zabiorą go wraz z nimi. Może wymyśli dla niego całkiem coś innego, jakiś specjalny plan. Mógł również go zostawić go Drkanowi, nich sam go rozrywa powoli, kawałek po kawałku.

Mike wykonał nieznaczny gest ręką w powietrzu, gdy John wciąż śmiał się obłędnie.

Trener zebrał całą grupę, liczyli sobie dwadzieścia sześć osób, wszyscy należeli do Wikingów. Mieli na sobie granatowe stroje do gry w piłkę. Za chwile mieli poznać skład jaki został wyznaczony na pierwszy mecz jaki mieli zagrać z Panterami. Miał z czego wybierać, nikt nie grał w jego drużynie kto nie był dobry, dla mniej zdolnych nie mieli miejsca, zbyt wielka konkurencja o miejsca w podstawowej jedenastce. Jeśli trudno był się do niej dostać, tak z opuszczeniem jej nie było problemu. Rywalizacja więc była ogromna.

Uważnie przyglądał się każdemu podczas treningu i był pewien, że jeśli wystawi nawet nowych mieli by szansę na zwycięstwo. Każdy pragnął grać, udowodnili to podczas wielu sparingów, które grali między sobą i innymi drużynami. Byli w doskonałych formach.

Pioruny dostali nowych, są doskonali. Specjalizują się w szybkich kontrach. Obrońcy lubują się w pułapki obsaidowe. Stoper świetnie gra głową, więc uważać na niego podczas stałych elementów gry. Skład jest wywieszony na tablicy ogłoszeń, tak wyglądać będzie podstawowa jedenastka. Jutro normalnie. Jesteście wolni.

Poderwali się i biegiem ruszyli w jej kierunku, aby tylko zobaczyć, czy jest się powołanym na te spotkanie. Trener zawsze ubóstwiał oglądać ten bieg i miny zawodników, gdy nie odnajdą się na jego liście. Kiedy spojrzał dostrzegł dwójkę, która żółwim tempem wlokła się wręcz, gdy czoło kolumny dotarło do miejsca przeznaczenia. Nawet nie szli w kierunku tablicy, tylko wprost do szatni.

Hej, Bross, a ty nie ciekaw co mam dla ciebie?

Szczerze mówiąc panie trenerze, prześpimy się całą pierwszą połowę, na drugą wejdziemy, lub nie. Może w ogóle nie powołał nas pan na te spotkanie.

Skąd wiecie?

Po prostu jest garstka nowych, których trzeba sprawdzić. Pantery po wzmocnieniu to doskonały przeciwnik na ostry sparing.

Malik dBer czarnoskóry pomocnik grał zawsze z Brossem na drugim skrzydle. Dorównywał mu wzrostem, był chudszy od swego kolegi. Włosy miał ścięte na jakieś trzy milimetrami. Oczy ciemne, trochę płaski nos, pociągła twarz, ostre rysy twarzy. Dysponował doskonałymi warunkami, aby grać w kosza, ale zrezygnował na rzecz piłki do kopania. Nie miał nawet pewności, że zostanie przyjęty do drużyny, gdy zaczął chodzić do Nixona. Za ryzykował i dopiął do swego. Miał talent, był szybki. Jako pomocnik był doskonały, tylko z nim Bross chciał grać na boisku i poza nim. Dobra technika. Wróżono mu dobrą karierę w zawodowej piłce, podobnie jak Brossowi, tyko on chciał grać. Marzyła mu się kariera w jakimś europejskim klubie.

Trener pokręcił tylko głową, co potwierdziło ich przeczucia względem nie wystawieniem ich w podstawowej jedenastce. I w ten sposób Malik stracił dychę, Bross był o nią do przodu.

Przeczucie. powiedział do niego, gdy ten spojrzał na niego.

DBer pokręci sam głową drapiąc się po niej. Znowu czuł jak odpadają mu nogi. Dostali takiego kopa jak rzadko kiedy. Przez cztery godziny nic innego jak piłka, miał jej na dziś dość. Wszystko po to, aby wyłonić na ten mecz kadrę, którą i tak już wcześniej wybrał. Totalny absurd.

Dziś trener przeszedł samego siebie, wymyślił mecz połowa po godzinie, a w trakcie przerwy składy zostały zmieszane. Oboje mieli powoli dość, w drugiej połowie grali przeciw sobie, nabiegali się strasznie za piłką. Wynik się nie liczył, ale ogranie się nowych ze starymi.

Chyba rzucę palenie. Eric wyznał swoje mocne postawienie wiary łapiąc hausty powietrza. Czy sadystą człowiek się rodzi, czy trzeba brać specjalne korepetycję.

On to wyssał z mlekiem matki. Zauważyłem pewną zmianę u ciebie.

Co odkryłeś poruczniku Colombo?

Od rana jest dla wszystkich jakoś dziwnie uprzejmy, jak nigdy do tej pory. Kiedy byłeś w podobnym nastroju chodziłeś z Harper. Czyżby nowa dziewczyna? Czy Reed wie o konkurencji? Choć jest piękną i mądrą kobietą, to jak każda nie lubi jak ktoś obcy wchodzi na jej teren.

Zlustrował dokładnie kolegę. Wiedział, że do pewnego stopnia mógł polegać na jego dyskrecji. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się przed nim ze swego zachowania i mówił z kim się zadaję.

Jeśli piśniesz choćby jedno słowo, to wypatroszą, a ścierwo powieszę obok sztandaru. Rozumiesz?

To nie były puste słowa, o nie za nimi przemawiały czyny. W każdym momencie mógł zrobić wszystko co mu obiecał. Nie było mądrze mieć z wroga właśnie jego.

Czy warta jest gniewu Sary?

Trudno powiedzieć. Chce mnie. Jest mądra i piękna. Sara to przyjaciółka, ona…, też przyjaciółka. Mam same przyjaciółki, żadnych dziewczyn. Absurd.

Tylko się nie rozpłacz, bo chusteczki zostawiłem w drugim fraku. Chciałbym mieć takie przyjaciółki jak ty stary. postanowił zmienić temat rozmowy. Co myślisz o wsparciu Panter? Oglądałeś ich sparingi, nawet grałeś z nimi. Dadzą radę ugryź nasz murek?

Oni przelecą nad nim. Są cholernie dobrzy, mają jakieś sztuczki dla nas zanadrzu. Nie podoba mi się ani trochę. Trzeba będzie przekazać chłopakom, aby pilnowali się i to pilnie.

Nie przeceniasz ich?

Wiesz, że nigdy tego nie robię. Brook i Stuart są dobrzy na tyle, aby im przeszkadzać, ale nie powstrzymać. Prawdopodobieństwo, że im się wyrwą jest cholernie spore, a wtedy może być krucho. Potrafią doskonale dograć piłkę z cholerną dokładnością, a gdy trzeba i to sami przyłożą na bramkę. Stary doskonale wie o tym, tylko milczy, chce zobaczyć czy damy się im zaskoczyć.

A to wyrafinowany dziad.

Pogadaj z tymi, którzy zostali wybrani do pierwszej jedenastki. Mają trochę bardziej przyłożyć się do gry pod presingiem. Rozumiesz? Stary nie może o niczym wiedzieć, bo w przeciwnym wypadku powiesi mnie za uszy.

Jasne. Kapitan będzie znowu wściekły, że pomijasz go kiedy chcesz coś zmienić w grze naszej wspaniałej drużyny. Kiedyś zdenerwuje się na ciebie i powie na ciebie coś trenerowi, a ten ciebie wyprosi z drużyny. Zobaczysz.

Mam gdzieś wazeliniarza. Tak gładko jak on nikt inny nie potrafi wchodzi w dupę, bynajmniej nigdy nie widziałem. I dlatego ciebie proszą, abyś pogadał z nimi, a nie ja to robię. Mają trzymać ryja tylko na kłódkę.

Wolnym krokiem przemierzał korytarz miał chwile wolnego. Nie miał żadnego spotkania na dzisiejsze popołudnie. Odwalił całe papierki jakie czekały na niego od jakiegoś czasu. Robota szła całkiem dobrze, nawet lepiej niż sam zakładał na początku. Mieli prawie wszystkich z listy jaka stworzyli na samym początku. Brakuje mu tylko tych najważniejszych do pełni szczęścia.

Był cierpliwy i wiedział, że wcześnie lub później ich dopadnie. Wolałby wcześniej, gdyż nie lubi tracić bez potrzebnie czas na drobnostki.

Wojna między gangami powoli odchodziła w zapomnienie, ale problem nadal był i wciąż był nie rozwiązany. Nie on był od tego, jemu zlecili tylko nie dopuszczenie do rozlewu krwi na ulicy. Reszta należała do lokalnych władz, niech dalej sami się bawią w tej piaskownicy.

Spodziewał się, że zamknięcie tej sprawy zajmie mu jeszcze jakieś dwa do trzech tygodni, nie więcej. Wystarczy jak tylko dobiję gangi aresztując przywódców. Dał po łapach przy okazji lokalnym filiom mafii, aby nie myśleli, że są bezpieczni i sobie podporządkowali wolnej ulicy. Nie chciałby wracać do miasta, aby poprawiać po sobie roboty.

Nie spodziewał się późniejszych kłopotów z dzieciakami jeśli sami przetrzepią im tyłki.

Skończy w North Rock i dostanie kolejne zadanie co spowoduję, że zacznie się w końcu zastanawiać, czy jego walka z wiatrakami ma jakiś sens. Ledwie skończy tu, a ma już kolejne zadania do wykonania. Roboty więcej, niż ludzi do niej. Nie widział przyszłości w ciepłych barwach jeśli sytuacja taka się utrzyma przez kolejny rok, czy dwa. On sam nie da sobie rady.

Pejdżer dał głośnym piskiem znak o swoim istnieniu. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego, tylko parę osób znały ten numer, a kiedy z niego korzystali, to zapewne coś chcieli od niego, zwłaszcza gdy on miał jakieś inne plany. Nikt nie liczył się z nim i jego zdaniem, czy potrzebami. Sprawdził kto był miły i postanowił się odezwać do niego z jakimś zadaniem.

Tym razem był to osobiście sam szef co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Nie napisał czego chciał, tylko nakazał mu zadzwonienia do niego jak najszybciej.

Wyjął telefon i wybrał numer do niego. Miał tylko cichą nadzieje, że było to w jego sprawie o przeniesienie w stan spoczynku.

Minęły dwa sygnały nim podniesiono słuchawkę po drugiej stronie. Był to osobiście sam szef.

Dobrze, że dzwonisz od razu. jeśli był taki początek to nie chciał poznawać reszty i przyczyn tego stanu ducha u szefa. Grupa wysłana za Redfoxem poniosła porażkę. Zastawił na nich pułapkę, wybił prawie wszystkich, ośmiu nie żyję.

Nie wysłał pan za nim Kruków? spytał lekko zdziwiony.

Dopadli go w Miami, zabił dwóch. Jest trochę źle. Przejmujesz sprawę, zlikwiduj go, takie polecenie wydała góra. W przeciągu najbliższych siedemdziesięciu dwóch godzin otrzymasz szczegóły i przypuszczalne dane o jego miejscu ukrycia.

Rozumiesz, że stracono jego trop?

Właśnie, ale uda nam się odnaleźć go. Bądź gotowy.

Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze. Powoli kończymy tutejszą robotę.

Jak to wygląda?

Brakuje mi do pełni szczęścia samych szefów. Dostanę jakieś wsparcie?

Jak zakładam nie chcesz, aby ktoś pałętał się pod nogami. Jeśli chcesz możesz wziąć ze sobą Pretoriana. Trinity, wiem, że ty i Redfox byliście sobie bliscy i zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz.

Sprawę załatwię sam i po swojego. Do widzenia, panie dyrektorze.

Uważaj na siebie Trinity.

Rozłączył się. Miał racje, on i Redfox dobrze się znali, to przecież on odpowiadał za jego wyszkoleni i teraz miał zginąć z jego ręki, którą sam szkolił. Rzadko się widuję większe paradoksy. Wykona zadanie. Nie było usprawiedliwienia za zabicie partnera. Dokonał największej zbrodni jakiej się mógł dopuścić agent.

Spodziewał się, że nie dadzą mu rady i będzie trzeba wysłać jego specjalnie za nim, od jakiegoś czasu przygotowywał się do tego zadania. Nie było to pierwszego tego typu akcja. I wątpił, aby była ostatnią. Była za dobry i nie pozwolą mu tak odejść tak po prostu.

Dopiero teraz słowa, które usłyszał od niego kiedyś nabrały sens. Nie podobało mu się, że miał po raz kolejny racje i to w momencie, gdy miał go zabić.


	7. Chapter 6

ROZDZIAŁ 6 

Jenny lubiła sporty, zwłaszcza te, gdzie nie było brutalnych zagrań jakie miały miejsca w piłce granej przez Jacka, a napięcie trzymało do ostatniego gwizdka sędziego. Piłkę nożną rozumiała tak jak krykieta, choć bardziej jej się podobał.

Idąc na mecz Jack próbował wyjaśnić jej zasady gry, ale nic nie pomogło, nadal nie pojmowała czemu piłka miała taki dziwny kształt, dlaczego ją kopali i nie mogli jej chwytać w dłonie, nie licząc bramkarzy i to tylko w pewnym obrębie pola na boisku.

Obecność Mer wszystkich niepokoiła. Eric nalegał, aby przyszła. Byli przeciwni, nadal nie mogłi wybaczyć jej tego co zrobiła, sprawa nadal nie była zakończona w ich uznaniu. Nie byli pewni jak dalej się zachowa i nie chcieli za bardzo poznać. Pozwolili im robić co chcą nie mieszając się do tego w żaden sposób, co trochę denerwowało Angel.

Na boisku miejskim zebrała się spora grupa kibiców obu drużyn, co prawda trybuny nie były przepełnione, to wolnych miejsc trudno było szukać. Przychodzili rodzice z dziećmi, aby spokojnie spędzić popołudnie i zaszczepić zainteresowanie do sportu.

Co prawda piłka nożna była pewnego typu nowością w North Rock, ale zdobywała przebojem nowych zwolenników. Najlepszym przykładem mógł być fakt, że co raz więcej osób przybywa na mecze drużyn szkolnych, a następnie w rozgrywkach stanowych, które miały odbyć się tylko jeden raz. Obecnie były już stałym punktem każdego sezonu sportowego.

Siedli tak w środku chcieli mieć dobry widok i trafili tak, że pod nimi była ławka Wikingów. Z tego miejsca mieli również dobry widok na rozwalonego na ławce rezerwowych jak króla Brossa. Komentował jakąś sprawę z jednym z kolegów, który miał grać w wyjściowej jedenastce.

Wśród krzyków z trybun usłyszał swoje imię, odwrócił się do tyłu i dostrzegł cała piątkę. Podniósł się z ławki i nie zważając na rozpoczynający się mecz. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do nich, przywitał się wpierw z Jackiem i Nickiem mocno ściskając podane przez nich dłonie, lekko kiwnął głową w kierunku Jenny, która była w kiepskim nastroju. Do Angel powiedział po prostu „cześć". Usiadł obok Margo delikatnie dotykając jej udo, co umknęło wzrokowi reszty, ale dziewczyna poczuła doskonale jego dłoń. Szepnął dwa słowa do jej ucha, które wywołały słaby uśmiech na jej twarzy i pocałunek.

Jenny nie miała pojęcia dlaczego, ale obudziło to w niej wielką furie. Nadal nie pojmowała co się działo między nimi, a oni nie mieli zamiaru niczego zdradzić tak na dobrą metę.

Fajnie, że przyszliście, zobaczymy jak się gra w piłkę.

Obyś czasem się nie przeliczył. powiedziała Jenny. Tanio nie mamy zamiaru sprzedać wam skóry. Nie liczcie na łatwe zwycięstwo.

To się cieszę. Może się nawet spocę.

Nie popuścił jej, mała awantura między nimi zawisła w powietrzu. Atmosfera robiła się bardziej napięta, niż na boisku, co nie musiało oznaczać nic dobrego.

Czemu nie grasz? spytał go Nick

Trener sprawdza narybek. A ja sobie z trybun obejrzę rozwałkę Panter. Dobry artykuł, Jenny.

Nie podlizuj się, nic ci to nie pomoże. Interesuje mnie inna sprawa, agent Trinity. Nie wiem nic o tego typu agentach. Ten facet powoli zaczyna mnie prześladować, nie mogę przestać uważać, że gdzieś jest w pobliżu i mnie obserwuje.

Czyżby Jack miał konkurenta? spytał z ironią Nick. Uważaj stary takiemu nie dasz szans, to nie Eric….

Nim ktokolwiek zdoła zareagować wielka pięść uderzyła go w żebra, na tyle mocno, aby jęknął i zamknął niewyparzoną gębę. Kiedy wściekł się odwrócił natrafił na ciężkie spojrzenie Brossa, jeśli nawet chciał coś powiedzieć, to zamilkł. Nigdy nie spotkał się z czymś takim widząc w jego dziką furie w oczy. Przestraszył się i to całkiem poważnie.

Nikt nie nauczył ciebie kiedy masz trzymać ryja zamkniętego na kłódkę? warknął wściekle na niego Eric. Harper nie rzuci Russella, gdyż go za bardzo…, wiecie sami. A ten agent zapewne ma jakąś miłą i kochającą żonę i dwójkę dzieci, które po kilku tygodniowej nie obecności radują się z powrotu ojca. Mały domek na przedmieściach jakiegoś miasta. Przykładny mżą i ojciec.

Zapadła wśród nich grobowa cisza, wszyscy spoglądali na niego. Wyglądał na osobę, która jak zwykle wiedziała więcej, niż mówiła naprawdę. Mogli zgadywać, ale to było mało prawdopodobne, że trafią na źródło tak doskonałej wiedzy kolegi. Nigdy nie mówił zbyt wiele, co wydawało się zawsze podejrzane. A Harper nie lubiła jakichkolwiek tajemnic w pobliżu jej osoby.

A ty skąd to wiesz? Jak zwykle coś wiesz, ale nie chcesz powiedzieć!

Nie odpowiedział, tylko zlustrował sytuacje jaka panowała na boisku. Zaklął pod nosem, co nie umknęło uwadze jego przyjaciołom. Nie podobało mu się to co zobaczył. Gra jego kolegów nie przypadła mu do gustu, pozwolili, aby przeciwnik narzucił swoje warunki. Cofnęli się do obrony. Taka sytuacja nic dobrego nie wróżyła, a dopiero była to połowa pierwszej odsłony meczu. Wikingowie zostali zmuszeni do cofnięcia się na swoją połowę, gdzie mogli tylko przerywać z wielkim trudem akcje Panter, które grały jak nigdy przedtem. Dokładne podania i szybkość gry zadowoliły nawet sceptycznego dyrektora co do możliwości jego uczniów w tej dyscyplinie sportowej.

Ostrzegałem ich! syknął wściekły pod nosem. Ten kretyn zaraz tam padnie i gówno zdziała! Czy on potrafi myśleć czymś innym jak tym co między nogami?!

Miał na myśli grę kapitana drużyny, który nieudolnie próbował uporządkować chaotyczną grę kolegów. Jak tak dalej pójdzie będzie jeden do zera, ale dla Panter i tyle będzie z obiecanej masakry. Nie chciał wyjść na głupca przed nimi i tak głupio przegrać mecz z Panterami, które wygrają tylko dlatego, że kapitan Wikingów był zbyt pewny siebie i zlekceważył przeciwnika.

Nie przejmował się obecnością przyjaciół i na gorąco komentował mecz, część jego słów nie była zbyt miła dla ucha, zwłaszcza kolegów z drużyny, których gra w żaden sposób nie zadawalała go. Nie mógł patrzeć jak robią pomyłki iście amatorskie, a przecież mieli przegrane wszelkie warianty gry i bez trudu powinni wyjść z obecnych problemów i zaatakować skutecznie.

Podobnie jak trenera, który nerwowo chodził przy ławce rezerwowych spoglądając co chwile na nią, zastanawiał się jakich dokładnie zmian dokonać. Czy wpuścić pewniaków teraz, czy poczekać do drugiej połowy? Każdy oczekiwał jego decyzji, gdyż taka sytuacja nie mogła przynieść niczego pewnego. Jeszcze jedno głupie zagranie, które w porę nie zostanie naprawione przez jednego z kolegów, a zaczną przegrywać. Nie tak sobie widział te spotkanie, myślał, że nie dadzą się, aż tak zaskoczyć nowym nabytkom Panter.

Brakowało mu jednego ze swoich podopiecznych na ławce, asa, na którego zawsze mógł liczyć, gdy sytuacja była naprawdę zła. Poirytowany rozejrzał się dookoła poszukując go, nie mówił, że gdzieś idzie, nawet nie zauważył momentu, gdy zniknął z ławki. Dostrzegł go na trybunach dla kibiców, gdzie w towarzystwie przyjaciół oglądał mecz. Jak go dobrze znał klął nieziemsko na ich grę. Nie dziwił się mu, dawno już nie partaczyli tak gry. Jeśli go to denerwowało, to miał nadzieje, że zmieni sytuacje na boisku. Podjął decyzje, że czas na zaprowadzenie paru zmian.

Malik, Nick! Rozgrzewać się! Niech ktoś ściągnie na dół mi tego kretyna!

Dwójka zawodników posłusznie podniosło się z ławki i zaczęli biegać przy bocznej linii, co nie uszło uwadze przeciwnikowi, a jeszcze bardziej kolegom, którzy grali na boisku. Był to jasny pokaz, co trener myślał na temat ich grze. Miało dojść do zmiany. Jeden z nowicjuszy pobiegł do Erica z wiadomością od trenera, który prosił go, aby ten zaszczycił go swoją obecności obok dwójki rozgrzewających się kolegów. Do końca połowy został jakiś kwadrans gry.

Do zmiany nie doszło w pierwszej połowie, co nie oznaczało, że nie dojdzie do niej w drugiej części meczu. Trener zabrał swoich podopiecznych na krótką pogawędkę do szatni. Miał im sporo do powiedzenia na temat ich nieudolnej gry. Nie żałował im słów krytyki, każdemu się dostało bez wyjątku. Nie miał zamiaru ich pocieszać, że w drugiej połowie będzie lepiej, zapewnił ich tylko, że następnego treningu nie przeżyją, a zwłaszcza ci, który ufał, a go zawiedli. Jednak kogoś pominął w trakcie tego oper.

Zabrakło na niej czwórki Wikingów, którzy postanowili pokopać sobie piłkę na boisku. Wśród nich był Eric i Malik. Chcieli wykorzystać nadążającą się przerwę w grze, aby przygotować się na zabójczą drugą połowę.

Eric dokładnie wiedział co miał do powiedzenia trener, jakich słów użyje, aby im to przekazać. Domyślał się, że po następny treningu część będzie prosiła o szybką i bezbolesną śmierć z czyjejkolwiek ręki, lub podpisze prośbę o wypisanie go ze sekcji sportowej. Niektórym trener powie to osobiście.

Druga połowa zaczęła się od tego, czego każdy się spodziewał, czyli od zmian jakie miały zajść na boisku. Wprowadził jak na razie dwójkę swoich pewniaków, a zdjął dwóch doświadczonych graczy w tym kapitana drużyny, co bardzo zaszokowało wszystkich, a najbardziej samego gracza. Był pewien, że nie zejdzie z boiska, był jednym z najstarszych zawodników i najbardziej doświadczonym. A jednak został zmieniony przez Brossa, który nie mógł go strawić i zawsze musiał udowodnić, że nie miał racji.

Opaskę przekazał Malikowi, a nie Brossowi jak powinien, gdyż on był drugim kapitanem. Malik chciał mu oddać opaskę, ale jego kolega nie przejmował się kawałkiem materiału z czerwoną literą C. To on kierował naprawdę grą drużyny z opaską kapitana, lub bez niej i nikt nie miał nic do powiedzenia, nawet kapitan. Był klasycznym libero. Ale kapitana musieli mieć, gdyż takie były przepisy, ale to, że ktoś inny kierował grą była inną sprawą.

Malik od razu pobiegł na swoją pozycję witając się z kolegami z drużyny i przekazując polecenia Brossa, zatrzymał się za młodym skrzydłowym, którego był to dopiero pierwszy mecz w barwach Wikingów. Wymienił z nim dwa słowa, nim posłał go do przodu, gdzie nie cierpliwi napastnicy czekali na jakieś wiadomości od niego na temat taktyki jaką mieli użyć, aby pokonać Pantery.

Tylko wprawione oko mogło dostrzec, że zmieniło się ustawienie Wikingów. Nic nie wzbudzająca zmiana ustawień miała na celu lepszą obronę, gdy reszta obstawiała na atak.

Sam Eric nie zajął swojej pozycji na prawym skrzydle w drugiej linii, lecz cofną się do obrony. Nie pomagając swym zachowaniem graczom przeciwnika którzy, spodziewali się bardziej frontalnego ataku od pierwszego gwizdka tej dwójki, która potrafiła w pojedynkę rozstrzygną koleje meczu. Byli doskonałymi egzekutorami, mogli w każdym momencie zakończyć ich doskonałą passę. Oni byli nie rozdzielni jak bliźniacy syjamscy, a tu jeden był na swojej normalnej pozycji, gdy drugi stanął przy słupku bramki, a następnie się o niego oparł. Zaskoczyło wszystkich po kolei, a najbardziej widzów, liczyli na jakieś popisowe akcje wykonaniu tej pary.

Wznowiono grę, piłka nie poszybowała od razu do przodu w nagłym ataku. Ta została od razu wycofana do tyłu, tam gdzie właśnie stał Bross, czyli na własne pole karne. Co bardzo zaskoczyło siedzących na trybunach kibiców Wikingów. Ten natychmiast podał do ostatniego obrońcy, aby po chwili wróciła do niego. Nie myśląc posłał ją do Malika, który cofną się trochę do tyłu.

Wszyscy cofnąć się! krzyknął do kolegów.

Nikt nie protestował, wykonał jego polecenie, doskonale mieli opracowane warianty w wciągania przeciwnika na swoją połowę i szybki wypad w kierunku bramki przeciwnika. Znali doskonałe umiejętności swego kolegi, który kierował grą jak nikt inny, bez powodu nie nadano mu pseudonim Czarodziej. Potrafił w jednej sekundzie zmienić oblicze gry.

Jeśli trener był zaskoczony tym wariantem gry swego podopiecznego, to nic nie powiedział, ufał mu i miał nadzieję, że wiedział co robi. Siedział spokojnie i czekał na rezultaty zmiany. Bross był jego najlepszym graczem, był kamieniem węglowym drużyny, która ufała mu jak nikomu innemu. Zrobią wszystko co im każe bez dyskusji i komentarzy, że trener mówił inaczej.

Kiedy Wikingowie cofali się do tyłu, Pantery parły do przodu, ale dojść do piłki nie mogli, gdyż ta był doskonale podawana. Nikt nie bawił się w zwody, czy inne sztuczki techniczne, zbyt wielkie ryzyko. A jeden głupi błąd i mogą stracić bramkę, balansowali na bardzo cienkim włosku.

Plan Brossa był bardzo prosty w założeniu, miał zamiar poczekać, aż ostatni z obrońców Panter przekroczy linie środkową i posłać piłkę do przodu, a na nią już czekał Malik z nowym skrzydłowym. Jego plan miał tylko jedną słabość, musiał czekać, aż ostatni przejdzie na ich połowę i spróbuje wesprzeć kolegów. To mogło nastąpić nie szybko, lub wcale i mogli stracić po drodze bramkę jeśli będą musieli czekać zbyt długo.

Ostatni obrońca przez moment wahał się nim wszedł na połowę przeciwnika, ale w końcu zrobił to. Ledwie wszedł nie pewnie na połowę Wikingów, a rozległ się donośny głos rogu bojowego. Bross właśnie na to czekał, rozejrzał się dookoła, Malik i jego skrzydłowy byli tam gdzie być powinni. Dostał od razu piłkę i nie przejmując się atakującą go dwójką zawodników posłał piłkę do przodu jak najmocniej, aby tylko doszła w kierunku tej dwójki i przeszła połowę boiska. Obserwował lot piłki padając na ziemie po dosyć brutalnym ataku jednego z przeciwników, ale to się nie liczyło, wykonał plan jaki założył.

Piłka gnała szybko wprost przed siebie, przecięła linie środkową boiska, a po chwili tą samą linie przekroczyło dwóch szybkich zawodników Wikingów udając się w pogoń za nią. Nikt nie zauważył kiedy i jak uciekli swoim opiekunom, próba dogonienia ich spełzłaby na niczym, nabrali już odpowiedniej prędkości.

Wszyscy myśleli, że sędziowie liniowi podniosą swoje chorągiewki do góry sygnalizując spalonego i to podwójnego, nic takiego się nie stało, choć jeden z nich się zawahał, nie był pewny tego co się wydarzyło przed momentem. Nie przerwali gry, próbowali dogonić uciekającą dwójkę biegnąc przy bocznych liniach. Sędzia główny zagapił się przez moment i pogubił się w sytuacji. W duchu miał nadzieje, że jego koledzy na liniach mieli więcej szczęścia od niego i wiedzieli, czy wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z przepisami.

Skrzydłowy jako pierwszy dopadł do piłki, Malik biegł obok niego asekurując go do końca. Spojrzał do tyłu, najbliższy nich zawodnik miał jakieś dwanaście metrów do nich. Mieli przed sobą tylko bramkarza. Temu nic nie zostało do zrobienia jak spróbować im przeszkodzić, ale jego szansę był znikome, wręcz żadne o czym wiedział widząc przed sobą dwójkę biegnących Wikingów. Zacisnął wściekle zęby widząc tą dwójkę przed sobą.

Bramkarz nie spanikował do momentu, gdy się rzucił w kierunki gracza z numerem dziewięć, ten przerzucił piłkę nad nim i zahaczył o jego nogę. Spodziewał się odgwizdania faulu i ukarania go żółty karmnikiem, czy czerwonym za taki atak na nogi. Gracz z numerem dziewiątym padł jak długi na murawę za leżącym bramkarzem, choć czuł ból w nodze był szczęśliwy, gdyż udało im się.

Do wypuszczonej do przodu piłki bez problemu doszedł Malik, który nie śpiesząc się za bardzo, jeśli nie powiedzieć, że spacerowym kroczkiem z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wprowadził piłkę do bramki.

GOOOL!! Cała ławka się podniosła do góry wiwatując swoim za tą pięknie rozegraną akcje. Jak zwykle Eric dokonał swego, cała akcja zaczęła się jak zwykle od niego. Trener był już spokojny o koleje meczu. Jego asy panowały nad wszystkim,jak zwykle.

Na trybunach kibice Wikingów skandowali imiona dwójki bohaterów, którzy po pięciu minutach od rozpoczęcia meczu wyprowadzili swoją drużynę na prowadzenie. Takiej gry właśnie oczekiwano po nich. Mieli dokonać tego, czemu drużynie nie udało się w pierwszej połowie bez nich. Byli ich pupilkami, którzy swoimi zagraniami zabawiała oglądających ich popisy na boisku.

Jenny spoglądał zaskoczona na to co się działo wokoło niej. Była oburzona wręcz, że sędzia uznał tą bramkę, albo był ten spalony, albo ona nie znała przepisów gry w piłkę nożną. A może jedno i drugie?

Był spalony? spytała Jacka.

Ten sam nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć na to co zobaczył przed momentem. Studiował przepisy gry w piłkę nożnej i według niego powinien być spalony. Sędziowie liniowi uznali, że wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z zasadami.

Nie. padła odpowiedź z tyłu.

Odwrócili się do tyłu i zobaczyli siedzącego za nimi kolegę ze szkoły, pisał do szkolnej gazetki, prowadził rubrykę sportową. Z tego co wiedzieli o koledze, to chciał grać w nogę, a zwłaszcza w Wikingach, ale wypadek na motorze skreślił jego marzenia na temat kariery sportowca, choćby w lidze szkolnej. Nie został w ich szkole i zajął się pisaniem. Nie opuszczał jednak żadnego meczu, kibicował zwłaszcza Wikingom, nie porzucił miłości do piłki, choć nie mógł w nią grać. Wśród uczniów był autorytetem jeśli chodziło o tą specyficzną odmianę piłki za oceanu.

Jeśli ostatni obrońca przejdzie przez połowę Wikingów, to nie było mowy o spalonym, gdy oni ruszyli za piłką. Takie zagrywki rzadko ogląda się w wykonaniu zawodowców, a w ten sposób rozbija się strefę, którą na dodatek sami założyli na siebie. Majstersztyk. Tylko Bross był w stanie wymyślić coś podobnego. I dlatego nazywają go Czarodziejem Boisk. Gdyby nie to, że złapał kontuzję rok temu w półfinałach, do weszliby do finału. Mieli wielkie pecha przegrywając z Mustangami.

Nigdy nie mówił o tym. zauważyła Angel skrzywiona tym faktem. On w ogóle mówi mało na swój temat. Ma więcej tajemnic, niż CIA. Trzeba to zmienić. Już ja z nim sobie pogadam po meczu!

W drużynie nazywają go Samotnym Wilkiem. Z nikim się nie trzyma, tylko od czasu do czasu pogada z Malikiem, z tym który strzelił bramkę. Grają razem na dwóch różnych skrzydłach. To on jest prawdziwym kapitanem drużyny. Kumple mają na niego jeszcze jedno określenie na niego, nazywają go Czarodziejem. Nie ma drugiego takiego jak on, stratega na boisku.

Jenny spojrzała na boisko, obrona pod kierownictwem Brossa trzymała z dala od pola karnego napastników nawet nie wysilając się przy tym za bardzo. Sam nie grał, stał przy samym słupku. Odkryła coś, co Tommy wiedział od samego początku, on kierował nią. Posyłał piłką dokładnie do napastników, czy pomocników, a tamci robili wszystko, aby wsadzić ją do bramki Panter. Nie pojmowała dlaczego tak się zachowywał.

Czemu on nie gra? spytał podobnie do niej zdziwiony Nick.

On ją kontroluje. wyjaśnił mu. Zlustrował szybko sytuacje na boisku i uśmiechnął się do nich, miał dla nich kiepskie informacje. Zaraz uderzy osobiście!

Zamilkł. Jeszcze ociągali się trochę. Brakująca dwójka znalazła się na miejscu, ale gdy znaleźli się cała machineria ruszyła gwałtownie, bez ostrzeżenia. Nagle ospała gra Wikingów, którzy grali bardzo zachowawczo jakby dla ochrony wyniku, przerodziła się w diabelny atak.

Patrzcie! Ruszyli!

Spojrzeli na to co się działo na boisku. Margo rozbolały oczy od wpatrywanie się w zawodnikiem z numerem trzynastym na podkoszulku.

Piłka trafiła do Brossa, a ten ruszył w kierunku połowy boiska. Czuł się całkiem dobrze prowadząc przy nodze piłkę. Wiedział obecnie czego mu brakowało. Powinien bardziej się przykładać do swego zainteresowania sportem. Miał zamiar dobrze się zabawić i zniszczyć doszczętnie Pantery.

Kiedy tylko zaczął zbliżać się do niego zaatakowało go dwóch pomocników Panter. Biegli wprost na niego. Ani oni, ani on nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymać, a tym bardziej oddać piłkę, którą prowadził krótko przy nodze. Zrobił jeden z nowych numerów. Podrzucił piłkę do góry, wyskoczył do niej i głową posłał ją za plecy dwójki, a samemu przeszedł między zaszokowanymi zawodnikami. Dopadł ją od raz i dalej pobiegł. A jednak oglądanie japońskich bajek na coś się przydaje, stwierdził w duchu zadowolony. Jeden numer przeszedł, to może i reszta na coś się przyda.

Zbliżył się do pola obronnego Panter, miał już na sobie trzech przeciwników i nadal nie oddał im piłki. Miał już kilku za sobą, co bardzo rozwścieczyło ich i nie patyczkowali się z nim, chcieli go zatrzymać za wszelką cenę, nawet posuwając do faulu. Ale i sfalowanie Erica nie było proste. Sam nie był nikomu dłużny i odpłacał pięknym za nadobne. Rozpoczęła się ostra gra bark w bark.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i dostrzegł samotnego Malika, który miał miejsca, aż na to. Jeden zwód. Drugi zwód. I posłał piłkę do nie krytego kolegi, któremu nikt nie przeszkadzał w poprowadzeniu dalszej części ataku. Nie zważając, że kolejny raz otrzymał mocniejszego kopniaka w nogę, pognał wolny na bramkę. Po drodze uderzył jednego z przeciwników barkiem, że ten się zachwiał, ale nie upadł. Dobrze, że sędzia był zajęty czymś innym i nie wiedział tego zajścia.

Malik nie pocieszył się zbyt długo wolnością. Przebiegł może z siedem metrów, gdy pokazało się dwóch wyznaczonych do krycia go zawodników. Nie przejmował się, gdyż był najlepszym technikiem w drużynie i ogranie tej dwójki przychodziło mu bardzo łatwo. Z taneczną dla siebie gracją wyminął ich. Jeden ze szybszych obrońców przyszedł im z pomocą i zaczął go spychać. Wyższy pomocnik zacisnął zęby i odepchnął go na pograniczu dozwolonym przez przepisy i oddał piłkę Brossowi, który na prawym skrzydle rządził nie podzielnie. Nikt nie potrafił mu przeszkodzić w tym co sobie zaplanował. A zamierzał wsadzić piłkę do bramki Panter.

Nawet nie przyjmował piłki tylko od razu posłał ją w kierunku bramki Panter. Bramkarz desperacko rzucił się w jej kierunku, ale mógł tylko w locie obserwować jak wpada do środka. Strzał okazał się mocniejszy, niż myślał, a strzelał przecież z przed pola karnego. Źle ocenił sytuacje i będzie musiał wyciągać piłkę z bramki. Zrobił to po raz drugi w trakcie meczu klnąc nie miłosiernie na swoich kolegów, którzy nie potrafili upilnować tej dwójki.

Reszta meczu była pod dyktando Wikingów, którzy w żaden sposób nie chcieli dać sobie spokój, choć mieli bezpieczny wynik i nie oddadzą zwycięstwa, ale oni chcieli zniszczyć do końca Pantery. Bross niepodzielnie kierował grą, ani raz nie spojrzał na ławkę z kolegami, na której obok nich siedział trener. Nie przysłuchiwał się temu co mówił zmiennikom, gdy ich wprowadzał. To on kierował grą drużyny i nikt nie miał do powiedzenia dopóki trener nie da mu znaku mówiącego, że ma inaczej prowadzić grę. Ten nic takiego nie zrobił.

W przeciągu dwudziestu minut było już cztery do zera, a do końca meczu jeszcze dobre piętnaście, plus dwie minuty, które miał doliczyć sędzia za przerwy jakie mieli. Pantery już tylko się broniły desperacko, gdyż nie mieli szans na zwycięstwo, pragnęli nie dopuścić, aby rozmiar porażki był większy.

Pragnienia pragnieniami, a okrutna rzeczywistość rządziła się swoimi prawami. Kiedy sędzia zakończył spotkanie było siedem do zera, wszystkie bramki padły w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu minut meczu. Nikt tak dotkliwej porażki nie spodziewał się. Wikingowie nie pozostawili im żadnych złudzeń co do ich umiejętności gry w piłkę nożną. Te zwycięstwo udowodniło doskonałą formę Wikingów. Sam Eric trzykrotnie zmusił bramkarza do wyciągania piłki z bramki. Hart trikiem mógł się pochwalić również Malik. Jego ostatnia bramka po mocnym podaniu z własnej połowy Brossa. Strzał z przed pola karnego, z piętnastego metra, z półobrotu piłka wpierw trafił w poprzeczkę, a od niej odbijając się wpadła do bramki. Bramkarz nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

Tommy wstał ze swojego miejsca rozprostowując obolałą nogę. Na jego twarzy malował się słodki uśmiech zadowolenia, jego szkolna drużyna doznała jednej z największych porażek, ale jego faworyci nie zawiedli jak zwykle, udowodnili, że byli najlepsi w mieście, a w stanie znajdowali się w pierwszej piątce. Nikt temu faktowi nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

Ta bramka Malika od poprzeczki była specjalnie pod publikę. Na trybunach zasiadło paru łowców talentów, którzy polują na tą dwójkę.

Proponują im grę w zawodowych ligach? spytał go zaskoczony Nick.

Na początku roku Eric odrzucił propozycję gry w San Francisco. A na Malika mają chrapkę działacze z Los Angeles, zastanawia się nad ich ofertą. Trzymajcie się, muszę lecieć, aby napisać na temat wielkiej porażki naszych.

Nick nie mógł uwierzyć, że mógł odrzucić propozycje gry w zawodowej drużynie. Przecież była to szansa jedna na tysiąc, mógł zadebiutować i stać się sławny. Mógł nawet znaleźć sobie drużynę z Europy, gdzie grają największe gwiazdy kopanej piłki. On nie myślał nad sprawą zbyt długo, tylko podpisał kontrakt i zaczął zarabiać na sławę i sukces, na kontraktowe pieniądze.

Russellowi brakowało słów do opisania tego co widział przed oczyma, takiej masakry nie dało się wręcz opisać. Widział wiele porażek, ale żadna nie była tak dotkliwa jak ta i zadana przez jednego zawodnika. Eric strzelił sam trzy bramki, a przy każdej miał swój wkład większy, lub mniejszy, ale miał. Tak, on był prawdziwym Czarodziejem Boisk, nie było co dyskutować nad tym problemem. Tylko prawdziwy czarodziej mógł w pojedynkę zadać taką porażkę innej drużynie.

Nick nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, gdy tylko ta dwójka weszła na boisko. Widział jak operowali piłką w trakcie treningów, jak nikt inny. Zabranie jej mu graniczyło z cudem. Ale nadal nie potrafił się pogodzić z myślą, że odmówił grania w zawodowej drużynie, przecież było to marzeniem każdego zawodnika.

Trybuny zaczęły świecić pustkami, było już po masakrze jak można było nazwać, co dokonali Wikingowie na Panterach, część kibiców wyszło, gdy wynik był już dawno przesądzony i nie chcieli widzieć tej farsy. Zwycięscy poszli do szatni radując się zwycięstwa. Pokonany podciągnął ogon pod siebie i chciał zniknąć jak najszybciej z murowy. Nie było to całkiem łatwe, gdy Eric jak zwykle poszedł podziękować za grę. Z najlepiej grających zawodników Panter wymienił się podkoszulkami, co było stałym już zwyczajem.

Angel wstała i rozprostowała obolałe nogi od siedzenia na niewygodnym krzesełku.

I co teraz? spytała ich. Nikt nie spytał go co mamy robić po meczu? On pójdzie z kumplami pić, a my mamy tutaj kwitnąć czekając na niego.

Nie. odezwał się chłopak w dresie, jak dobrze pamiętali został zmieniony w drugiej połowie. Kazał wam przekazać, że za kwadrans będzie do waszej dyspozycji, musi wziąć prysznic i przebrać się. To był naprawdę piękny mecz.

Tak. przyznała mu rację z wielką nie chęcią Jenny.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ruszył do szatni, w połowie drogi zatrzymał się i powiedział do nich na odejście.

To była pokazówka z jego strony. Nigdy nie strzela więcej jak jedną bramkę na mecz. Zapewniał, że dokonamy masakry Panter i dokonało się. Czarodziej nigdy się nie myli!

Pobiegł do szatni, gdzie zapewne świętują pierwsze zwycięstwo. Następny mecz już nie będzie taki prosty, ale był dobrej myśli, kolejne trzy punkty. Od pięciu lat, jak zacieli grać w rozgrywkach stanowych zawsze wychodzili z fazy grupowej i zachodzili całkiem wysoko, w tym roku miało być podobnie. Sny o pucharze nie były niczym nierealnym.

Jenny fuknęła wściekle. To po to ich zaprosił na ten cholerny mecz, aby pokazać jaki z niego doskonały gracz. Wiedział dlaczego to zrobił, tu nie chodziło tylko o zniszczenie Panter, chciał pokazać coś Margo i jej. Dziewczyna była gotowa założyć jego fun – club po tym co pokazał na boisku. Jej, że jest jakaś dziewczyna, która chciała zrobić dla niego dosłownie wszystko z pójściem z nim do łóżka włącznie. Jaki był tego dokładny cel? Czemu miało to służyć? Chce zabłysnąć przed Margo?

Odciągnęła na bok Angel, miała jakieś kiepskie przeczucia do tego co działo się między Ericem, a Margo. Spędzali więcej ze sobą czasu, a o zajściu w jego domu nie mówili, jakby nigdy nic tam się nie zdarzyło. A przecież ukrywali coś, więc „coś" miało miejsce, choć zaprzeczali temu.

On coś knuje przeciw Margo! szepnęła do ucha koleżanki, tak, aby reszta niczego nie słyszała. Chce ją bardziej rozkochać w sobie, a później ją porzuci.

To nie było logiczne, ani w jego stylu. Chociaż Eric rzadko kiedy działał zgodnie z jakimkolwiek logicznym tokiem myślenia. Blue jednak nie mogła pojąć skąd się wzięły te nagłe podejrzenia co do zamiarów Brossa. Znał jednak dobrze swoją koleżankę i jeśli oskarżała go o coś takiego, to miała dowody na to. Nie chciało jej się jednak wierzyć w to.

Co ty mówisz?

Harper spojrzała na Margo zajęta prze Nicka i Jacka rozmową. Co raz bardziej było jej żal dziewczyny. Nie zasługiwała na taką karę. Po raz pierwszy był zdania, że Eric przesadza i musiała go powstrzymać nim zrobi krzywdę naiwnej i bezbronnej osobie krzywdę.

Posłuchaj. zawróciła się do niej. Eric był ostatnio wybuchowy, a po tym co zrobiła powinien ją zjechać jak pies burą sukę. Nie zrobił tego. Zawsze mówił, że ogień trzeba zwalczać ogniem. Ona próbowała igrać z nim, tak on w odwecie poigra z nią.

On… nie jest taki! Nie igra uczuciami innych!

Wytłumacz mi w takim wypadku. Ma dziewczynę, a bierze się za tą podlotkę? Sam przyznał, że jest mściwy. A to jest jego zemsta na niej. Nie kazał nam jej ukarać, gdyż ten przywilej chce zachować dla siebie.

To nie jest powód, aby myśleć, że tak zrobi. broniła kolegi, choć nie wiedziała czemu to robi. Może Bross ma swoje odchyły od normy, ale nie jest zdolny do czegoś takiego. Chyba…. Chyba, że chce ściągnąć czyjąś uwagę na siebie.

Miało to jakiś sens jak tylko nad tyk się pomyślało uważniej. Jenny zadumała się nad nową poszlaką w całej sprawie. Jeśli chciał zwrócić swoją uwagę zajmując się tą podlotką, to musiał być jej były chłopak, ale nie pamiętała, żeby miała chłopaka. Jeśli nie miał to być chłopak, to dziewczyna. Tylko jaka? Nie miała pojęcia kto był celem jego rozgrywki.

Czyją?

Twoją! powiedziała z chłodną pewnością siebie Angel, w takich wypadkach się nie myliła. Chce, abyś poczuła się zazdrosna o niego. I jak widzę udało mu się tego dokonać. Widać, że bardzo nerwowo spoglądasz na niego jakbyś chciała wydrapać jemu oczy i dać jej do zjedzenia i na odwrót. Jesteś wściekła i nie wiesz może na co, a złościsz się najbardziej kiedy pojawia się on z nią. Sama to nakręcasz.

W słowach koleżanki odkryła jakiś ukryty sens. Spędzał z Margo kupę czasu na rozmowach, czy robieni jakiś rzeczy. Ona później mówiła o nim same dobre rzeczy. Poczuła lekkie ukucie w sercu, gdy po raz pierwszy zwierzyła się ze wspólnej kolacji, którą zjedli u niego. Jej nie zapraszał na noc, nie oferował kolacji i śniadania. Poczuła się jak osoba gorsza w tym momencie. Ona miała, to czego ona nigdy nie dostała kiedy była z nim. To bolało, jak cholera.

Nie przewidziała, że może tu chodzić nie o zemstę, ale wzbudzenie zazdrości i skłonienie jej do powrotu do niego. Nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że wybrała Jacka, a nie jego. Przecież to on odsunął się na bok pozwalając jej dokonać wyboru. Czyżby uznał, to za błąd, który chce za wszelką cenę naprawić? Nie pomyślał tylko, że już było za późno i nie wróci do niego. Kochała Jacka, a niego! Nigdy nie wróci do niego i musiał się z tym pogodzić, a nie snuć jakieś podejrzane intrygi i ranić przy tym nie winna dziewczynę. Nie znała go z takiej strony i wolała nigdy nie poznać.

Kolejny raz spojrzała na śmiejącą się Mer. Naprawdę zrobiło się żal dziewczyny. Stała się narzędziem w jego rękach. Nie powinno to się nigdy wydarzyć. Nawet nie wiedziała jak bardzo myliła się w ocenie Erica. W końcu pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze, a tak bardzo chciała uważać go za swego przyjaciela. Nie miała pojęcia jak bardzo mogła się pomylić w jego ocenie, byli przyjaciółmi, nim zaczęli być razem. Miała nadzieje, że on okaże się prawdziwym człowiekiem honoru, prawdzie pokazał, że honor i duma były mu tak samo obce jak nocy dzień.

Bross wybiegł z szatni, jego koledzy nie chcieli go tak łatwo wypuścić, a zwłaszcza przed imprezą ku niego, bo to on pokonał Pantery. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości, dokonał czegoś wielkiego. On jednak nie miał zamiaru ulegać im i zostać. Chciał jak najszybciej pójść do czekających na niego przyjaciół.

Ledwie się pokazał, a już Nick zaczął składać mu gratulacje z powodu dobrze zagranego meczu, choć drużyna z jego szkoły poniosła klęskę z jego ręki. Nie zadawał mu pytań na temat jego decyzji o odrzuceniu propozycji gry w zawodowej drużynie, nie było na to miejsce, ani czas.

Jak mówiłem, nie mieli żadnych szans z nami. Jenny mam nadzieje, że nie jesteś na mnie, aż tak bardzo wściekła. Daję słowo, gdybym grał od początku do końca, to wynik byłby wyższy.

Rzuciła mu w odpowiedzi tylko wściekłe spojrzenie, które gdyby tylko mogło zabiłoby go na miejscu. Aż ciarki przeszły mu po całym krzyżu. Nigdy nie widział jej, aż takim stanie, gdy mogła zamieniać jednym spojrzeniem w bryle lodu. Wątpił, aby masakra jaką dokonał z kolegami mogła rozwścieczyć ją tak bardzo. Musiało się stać coś innego, tylko on nie miał bladego pojęcia co.

Nick wzruszył tylko ramionami, tak jak on nie miał bladego pojęcia co wywołało takie dziwne zachowanie ze strony dziewczyn. Nawet byk na widok czerwonej płachty nie zachowuje się tak jak ona na niego. Zagwizdał złowrogo.

Podobnie Jack był wielce zaskoczony zachowaniem swojej dziewczyny, nic wcześniej nie wskazywało na takie zachowanie u niej, a tym bardziej u Angel. Obie były gotowe rozerwać go na strzępy własnoręcznie. Nie miał bladego pojęcia czym sobie zasłużył na takie traktowanie z ich strony. Powoli zaczął mu współczuć.

Margo cieszyła się widząc jego, nie dostrzegła wymiany spojrzeń obu starszych koleżanek między sobą, a mówiło one bardzo wiele.

Nie rozumiał co się tu działo, domyślał się, że sprawa w jakiś nie znany mu sposób dotyczy jego osoby. Tylko d diabła nie wiedział jak.

Czy ktoś będzie łaskaw wyjaśnić mi co jest grane? spytał niepewnie.

Spojrzał pytająco na Harper, ta jednak nic mu nie powiedziała, tylko wzrokiem chciała go zabić.

Dopiero Blue z lekkim nie pokojem podeszła do niego i wyjaśniła mu wszystko dokładnie. Mówiła szybko i jasno, żeby nic nie uszło jego uwadze. Nie pominęła żadnego detalu, nic.

Twarz Erica nagle spoważniała, zniknął głupkowaty uśmieszek, a pojawiła się powaga, której nikt nigdy nie widział u niego. Graniczyła z dziką furią, gdy wyjaśniła mu wszystkie stawiane zarzuty. Znieruchomiał, wściekle zacieknął zęby i mordercze spojrzenie posłał jej jak nigdy wcześniej. Mordu nie miał dokonać, ale jego wyraz twarzy był przeciwnego zdania. Jeśli Harper wyglądała na wściekłą, to on szalał furią nie do opisania.

Nigdy w życiu nie słyszał gorszych bzdur pod swoim adresem, jak te, które przed momentem wyszeptała mu Angel. Nie mógł pojąć skąd się zrodziła taka myśl w jej umyśle. Sam nie był w stanie pomyśleć o czymś taki, a zrobieniu nie było wręcz mowy. Próbował obrócić to w lekki żart, ale nie potrafił. Złość wzięła nad nim górę. Zaklął siarczyście pod nosem tak głośno, że wszyscy usłyszeli.

Blue poczuła bijący od niego morderczy chłód. Szepcząc kolejne słowa próbowała uspokoić go, ale nic nie działało. Wulkan zaraz wybuchnie i nic nie dało się zrobić, aby nie dopuścić do tego. Nic nie skutkowało, ani prośby, ani błagania. Po raz pierwszy miała być świadkiem czegoś, co było nie możliwe wręcz, za parę sekund miał wybuchnąć Bross.

Harper cofnęła się w kierunku Russella przy którym poczuła się odrobinę bezpieczniej. Już nie przypominał tego chłopaka, którego kiedyś znała, z którym kiedyś była. Obudziła dziką bestie, o której istnieniu w ogóle nie miała pojęcia. Bez konsekwencji się nie obejdzie.

Angel nie poddawała się łatwo i próbowała przemówić do rozsądku, ale jej słowa trafiały w próżnie. Wrzało w nim, aż wybuchło.

Jenny, ty chyba oszalałaś! Nie wiem co cię skłoniło, aby posądzić mnie o coś takiego. Idź do cholery głupia dziewczyno, leczyć się u psychiatry, bo widzisz coś czego nie ma! wrzeszczał tak głośno jak nigdy przedtem, nawet nie posądzali go o takie możliwości. Jeśli tak myślisz, to naprawdę masz o mnie cholernie wysokie mniemanie! Już dawno o tobie zapomniałem i nigdy był nie wrócił, choćby od tego zależał dalszy los ludzkości. Nie pojmuję ciebie dziewczyno, a myślałem, że cię znam. Kurwa! Pieprzę to co myślisz, mam to gdzieś. Eee…, nawet słów jest żal na ciebie tracić i tak nic nie pojmiesz.

Machnął ręką i nie czekając na niczyje słowa ruszył do swego samochodu, którym przyjechał. Zostawił ich samych, już dość usłyszał, więcej nie chciał i nie musiał. Ruszał do domu, gdyż nie miał co do roboty, stracił ochotę na zabawę, odebrała mu ochotę na wszystko.

McKen, tak jak Russell i Mer nie pojmowali przyczyny wybuchu Brossa, ale przeraził ich nim niemiłosiernie. Stali osłupieni słuchając jego wybuchu i ataku na Harper.

Jack poczuł jak Jenny kurczowa chwyta się jego ręki, bała się, że nagle zrobi coś złego, uderzy ją. Nie wiedział czemu, ale miał takie same uczucie co ona, że nagle zrobi gwałtowny ruch i dojdzie do czegoś, czego później będą wszyscy żałowali.

Margo nie pojmowała czego była światkiem, ale była pewna, że nie było to nic dobrego i dotyczyło Erica, Jenny i jej, nie miała pojęcia czemu, ale cokolwiek powiedziała Angel dotknęło ją i Jenny. Spojrzał na dwie koleżanki czekając na jakieś słowa wyjaśnienia, te jednak przybrały maski goryczy i milczały nie mając zamiaru nic powiedzieć na temat przyczyny wybuchu Erica.

Rozpacz nabrała tak na sile, że nie była w stanie powstrzymać łez i zaczęła płakać.

Niech ktoś mi powie co tu się dzieje do jasnej cholery! spojrzała koleżankę z drużyny dopingującej, Blue wiedziała najwięcej, bo jej słowach wybuch gniewem. Co mu powiedziałaś?

Angel nie mogła dłużej milczeć. Z jednej strony Margo żąda wyjaśnień zanosząc się łzami, z drugiej zaś twarde spojrzenie swego chłopaka, który również był ciekawy, co mu powiedziała.

Jenny uważa, że Eric chodzi z tobą, aby ukarać ciebie za próbę uwiedzenia go. Ja…, że chce wzbudzić zazdrość u niej, by w ten sposób wróciła do niego.

Mer z trudem spojrzała na zażenowaną Harper, która nie miała odwagi spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. Wbiła wzrok w ziemie, a jakiekolwiek słowa utknęły jej w gardle i nie była w stanie powiedzieć choćby jednego słowa. Wystarczająco dużo już powiedziała więcej już nie musiała.

Nic nie powiedziała, otworzyła usta, aby powiedzieć coś do niej, ale nie była w stanie. Poczuła ukucie w sercu, które spowodowało, że słowa nie były w stanie przejść przez gardło. Odwróciła się i biegiem puściła się do pobliskiego postoju taksówek, wsiadła do pierwszej z brzegu, a ta zabrała ją do domu. Łzy długo jeszcze miały płynąć tej nocy.

Nick miał już gotową wiązankę dla koleżanki do powiedzenia, ale Angel chwyciła go za rękę i powstrzymał się, swoje jednak powiedział mniej dobitnie i trochę bardziej spokojnie. To co miał do powiedzenia nie tylko tyczyło się Jenny.

Na drugi raz pomyślcie dokładnie co macie do powiedzenia i to w jakiej sytuacji i przy kim! Cokolwiek nim kierowało, to na pewno nie była chęć ukarania jej, ani wzbudzenia zazdrości u ciebie.

Dopiero po chwili wyszeptała głosem pełnym skruchy akt żalu za wypowiedziane słowa. Teraz było jednak za późno na nie. Nie było już wściekłego Erica, odjechała zapłakana Margo. Nie było ich komu powiedzieć . Nikomu nie przyniosą pociechy. Będą puste i bez znaczenia, gdyż nie miała komu je powiedzieć. Pociągnęła nosem dwa razy, przetarła wilgotne oczy od łez.

Zachowałam się jak skończona idiotka. Muszę go przeprosić.

Dobry początek, najpierw akt żalu, a następnie odkupienie winy.

Jack spojrzał na kolegę, który co chwile atakował jego dziewczynę, a zapomniał, że jego również i jego miała swój udział w całej sprawie, a nie tylko Jenny.

Angel, to też się tyczy!

Jasne! Obie naważyły tego piwa i teraz obie je wypiją. Jack, to nie nasza sprawa, ale posądziły niewinnego chłopaka o okropny czyn, czułbym się podle na miejscu Erica i rozumiem jego atak wściekłości. Obie będą teraz się głowić jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

Myślisz, że zrobiłyśmy to umyślnie?! wrzasnęła na niego Jenny. Myślisz, że nie żałuję tego co przed chwilą się stało?

Może i jest wam żal, ale chłopaka posądzić o coś podobnego? Widocznie nie znałaś go tak dobrze jak to twierdziłaś. Jenny stało się i nie cofniesz tego już. Myślcie lepiej jak jutro ich przeprosić, albo i nawet i dzisiaj.

Milczała przez moment bijąc się z własnymi myślami, nie wiedziała co ma dokładnie zrobić. Spojrzała na Jack w nim miała zawsze oparcie, ale nie dzisiaj i nie po tym co miało miejsce przed kilkoma minutami. Spoglądał na nią, a w oczach dostrzegła pewnego rodzaju gorycz smutku, nie podejrzewał jej o takie myśli, a dopiero co zachowanie. Nie był w stanie pojąć jej obecnie. Zachowała się jak mała dziewczynka, tak jakby nie Eric był zazdrosny o nią, ale szybciej ona o niego. Ta myśl ukuła go. Byli ze sobą tyle czasu, a ona robi coś takiego.

Jadę do domu. oznajmiła im. Muszę to przemyśleć i przeprosić Erica. To zrobię rano.

Nikt jej nie powstrzymał, Jack chciał jechać z nią, ale nakazała mu zostać, chciała być teraz sama ze swoimi myślami.


	8. Chapter 7

ROZDZIAŁ 7 

Pokój był mały, ale przestronny. Tynk nie pękał, farba nie odchodziła, karaluchów nie było. Do swojej dyspozycji miał sypialnie, małą kuchnie i łazienkę oraz małą kanciapę i salonik. Prawie jak przytulne mieszkanko w sam raz dla kawalera. Brakował tylko kilku rzeczy mówiących, że mieszkanie było zajmowane prze osobą, która tylko w nim sypia, gdyż resztę czasu spędza w pracy. Cena za ten lokal była adekwatna do warunków jakie zastał przekraczając próg drzwi wejściowych. Doskonale wiedział, że w tej okolicy nie dostanie nic innego w doskonałym stanie. Nie marudził i zapłacił za dwa miesiące z góry gotówką, co zaskoczyło właściciela bloku.

Telefon zadzwonił dwa raz nim podniósł słuchawkę. Była za dwadzieścia dziewiąta wieczorem, a on leżał w łóżku. Co prawda nie spał, rozmyślał sącząc drinka i paląc papierosa. Poderwał się od razu na charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwonka telefonu, który był zapisany temu numerowi. Wiedział od razu kto chciał z nim rozmawiać. Tej osobie nie pozwala się czekać zbyt długo z odebraniem telefonu od niego. Zgasił papierosa i odstawił szklankę w której przed chwilą jeszcze była czysta wódka na nocny stolik obok łóżka. Domyślał się jakiej sprawy będzie dotyczyła ta rozmowa.

Odebrał telefon. Odezwał się zmęczonym tonem, ostatnie dni nie rozpieszczały go. A nad chodzące nie zapowiadały się pod żadnym względem gorsze.

Słucham.

Po drugiej stronie odezwał się ciężki i czasami nie lubiący sprzeciwu głos należący do Amerykanina azjatyckiego pochodzenia mającego czterdzieści osiem lat, lekko łysiejący z małym brzuszkiem, który urósł od siedzenia za biurkiem. Powiedział wprost nie bawiąc się w pod chody z nim.

Krukom nie udało się dopaść Redfoxa w Panamie, zbił jednego z naszych…, dwie godziny temu. Zbyt długo biega na wolności od momentu zabicia swego pantera. Naciskają na nas z góry. Zagrożonych jest siedmiu federalnych i jeden od nas. Jak długo zajmie ci odnalezienie go?

Dobę. Dam sobie sam rade. Proszę nie wysyłać nikogo za mną. Co z Pretorian?

Niedługo skończy robotę. Trinity co potrzebujesz?

Gotówkę, sześćdziesiąt kawałków, może trochę mniej.

Usłyszał tylko gwizd z drugiej strony, gdy wymienił potrzebną mu kwotę. Część tej kwoty pójdzie rzecz jasna na wykonanie zadania, reszta do kieszeni agenta, który potraktuje to jako dodatek za prace w niebezpiecznych warunkach i poza normalnymi godzinami służby. Nie mówił mu jeszcze ile będzie kosztować go zlikwidowanie byłego agenta, ten rachunek dostanie po wykonaniu zadania, gdy wszystkie koszty będą już mu znane. Za ostatniego dostał sto kawałków premii. Za tego będzie więcej. A to dlatego, że Redfox był niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem z jakim do tej pory mieli Egzekutorzy, których kilku już przypłaciło swoim życiem za brak zawodowego podejścia do sprawy, nie docenili go. Nie zdziwił się, gdy za głowę dostanie nawet siedemset pięćdziesiąt tysięcy.

Dostaniesz. Gdzie mam przekazać pieniądze?

Skrytka ta co ostatnio, za cztery godziny tam będę. Proszę odwołać resztę ludzi. Jeśli zobaczę kogoś znajomego, lub wykryję inne środki śledzenia mnie nie podejmę pieniędzy, lub poinformuję o zmianie planów, a wtedy sam będzie musiał go pan szukać.

Jasne. Wiem, że nie lubisz, gdy ktoś patrzy tobie na ręce. Domyślasz się gdzie może się ukrywać? Jest zagranicą, co z bronią? Czy będzie potrzebna pomoc ze strony odpowiednich władz? Pamiętaj, że on już zabił kilku naszych agentów i nie będzie miał żadnych skrupułów i zabije ciebie jeśli nie będziesz na siebie uważał. W pogotowiu będzie czekał oddział specjalny na twój rozkaz.

Nadopiekuńczość szefa była oczywista, gdyż obawiał się utraty doskonałego agenta, który nie miał sobie równych, ale ze znanym tylko nielicznym powodów był pod stałą obserwacją ludzi z Grupy O. było trudne zgodzić się na jego warunki, ale jeszcze trudniej było się pogodzić z możliwością dalszych strat i niebezpieczeństwa jakie płynęło ze strony zdrajcy.

Dam sobie sam rade. Kiedy skończę dam znak. Dobranoc szefie.

Pomyślnych łowów.

Odłożył telefon, ociągał się ze wstaniem. Spodziewał się po prawdzie tego zadania, nikt nie da mu rady, Redfox był najlepszym agentem, który zna doskonale procedury i sposób działania Kruków, czy Grupy E. Wiedział jak się kryć i unikać miejsc, które oni będą dokładnie przetrząsać. Kiedy będzie pewien, że nie będą już go tak niepokoić, to dopiero uda się do bezpiecznego miejsca. Miał kasę i koneksje, mógł się ukryć wszędzie i żyć nie martwiąc się o nic do końca dni swoich. Zrobił tylko jeden, mały błąd, wyszkolił jego. Wpoił mu kilka zasad, którymi sam się kierował i jak do tej pory skutecznie działały o czy świadczyło, że jeszcze go nie dopadli. Mógł się domyśleć, że wyślą go za nim, ale nie brał takiej możliwości zbyt poważnie. Bardziej się obawiał czterech agentów, którzy byli ekspertami w zabijaniu, jeszcze nigdy nie chybili celu.

Wstał. Za cztery godziny miał być w umówionym miejscu, gdzie miał znaleźć potrzebne pieniądze, aby zabić swego byłego nauczyciela. Nauczył go, że nie wolno mu przyzwyczaić się do kogokolwiek, gdyż nie wiadomo kto będzie chciał go zabić, kogo mu każą zabić. Po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że był gorliwym uczniem. Doskonale pamiętał tą i kilka innych rad jakie zostały mu udzielone przez trenera, który nawet był znośny. Wiedział dzięki innym, gdzie ma go szukać.

Cztery godziny na dostanie się do Vancouver to wystarczająco dużo czasu. Nie pakował się, torba była już przygotowana z rzeczami na te zadanie, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że Egzekutorzy polują na niego. Liczył się z możliwością, że jemu zlecą te zadanie i nie pomylił się. Nawet agenci z Grupy E mają kiepskie dni i przypłacają swoje pomyłki własnym życiem. A kiedy ktoś jest przygotowany na następny atak potrafi dokonać zadziwiające rzeczy.

Była to jedna z dwóch jego obowiązków, które nienawidził robić, ale takie miał zadanie i musiał się jego podjąć, nie dlatego, że później będzie sam celem, gdyż mógł odmówić wykonania zadania. Podjął się tego, gdyż Redfox złamał odwieczne prawo, które osobiście mu wpajał przez cały okres nauki, nie pozwól skrzywdzić partnera, a on go zabił osobiście. Dla pieniędzy wydał dwóch z DEA i FBI, nikogo jeszcze od nich, ale nie chcieli ryzykować. Po raz pierwszy zgodził się z rozkazem zabicia człowieka, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu był jednym z nich.

Pieniądze były tam gdzie powinny być. Nim je odebrał trochę po kluczył wokoło całego terenu, aby sprawdzić, czy nikt przez przypadek nie pilnował tego miejsca z Obserwatorów. Rzadko kiedy korzystał ze skrzynek tego typu, zazwyczaj kazał przesyłać pieniądze za tego typu zadań na jego konto na Kajmanach, gdzie z dala od rąk fiskusa trzymał swoje dochody, z którymi mógł mieć kłopoty w kraju. Firma wyraziła zgodę na załatwianie spraw.

Nikogo nie było, tak jak się spodziewał, zabicie zdrajcy było ważniejsze, niż kontrolowanie jego i poszli mu na rękę. Zaskakiwał każdego, gdyż miał radar na nich, potrafił wyczuć, gdyż inaczej nie dał się tego opisać, kiedy ktoś go śledził. Nie był miły dla natrętów, gdy jakiś mu podpadnie, czy miał zły humor, lub chciał być sam. Paru pobił, kilku miało różnego typu wypadki, a nawet napuszczał na nich policjantów tak dla zabawy.

Wcześniej sprawdził sobie loty do Tokio, ale stolica Japonii nie była jego portem docelowym, ale miejsce przesiadki i sprawdzenia, czy jego podejrzenia były słuszne, co do miejsca ukrycia się Redfoxa. Jeśli nie znajdzie go tam gdzie miał zamiar, to były jeszcze dwa inne, gdzie mógł się ukryć. Miał jednak cichą nadzieje, że pierwszy strzał okaże się trafny i nie będzie musiał kwapić się na drugi kraniec świata.

Nie myślał jeszcze na temat broni, gdyż zdobycie jej nie będzie stanowiło problemu, gdy go w końcu odnajdzie. Swojej nie brał, gdyż nie potrzebował problemów z odprawą. Nie mógł lecieć jako agent specjalny, lepiej byłoby już zadzwonić do niego i uprzedzić go o przylocie.

Trzymając torbę z pieniędzmi wsiadł do samochodu, którym przyjechał, a wcześniej ukradł, właściciel nie dostrzeże jego braku przez kilka godzin. Jemu będzie potrzebny jeszcze przez godzinę, nie dłużej. Porzuci go nim się uda na lotnisko nie zostawiając żadnych śladów po sobie. Na kradzieży samochodów znał się jak nikt inny.

Położył ją na tylną kanapę, obok tej z rzeczami. Sprawdził, czy nie wpadła przez przypadek jakiś słodki nadajnik do środka. Nie chciał teraz rezygnować, gdy wstał z łóżka i pojechał do Kanadyjczyków, to była by najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobił Departament od czasu wysłania go do Białego Domu, jakby nie miał co innego robić, tylko brać brudy chłopaków z Tajnych Służb.

W kieszeni miał dokumenty, fałszywe rzecz jasna, na swoje nazwisko nie mógł opuści kraju i podróżować. Nie było by to zbyt mądre z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciał, aby jego przełożeni wiedzieli, gdzie się udaje i przysłali kogoś do obserwacji. To była jego prywatna sprawa i nie chciał, aby ktoś się mieszał od niego do niej. Redfox miał być przykładem dla każdego wtajemniczonego agenta co go czeka jeśli postanowi zagrać inaczej niż nakazują zasady tej gry. Po drugie nie chciał uprzedzać o swoim przylocie Redfoxa. Zakładał, że miał dosyć czujną uwagę na pewne nazwiska osób podróżujących w jego kierunku, a mających choćby cień powiązania ze starym pracodawcą. Obserwując nie tylko linie lotnicze, ale również prywatne loty, jak i loty nie zawsze przewidziane na dany dzień. Bynajmniej on kazałby tak zrobić jeśli miałby tyle pieniędzy jak były jego nauczyciel.

Nie lubił orientalnej kuchni, a zwłaszcza jedzenia pałeczkami ryżu, czy surowych ryb. W ogóle nie przepadał za chińskim i pokrewnymi mu typami żarcia. Tym razem nie miał wyboru, spotkanie zostało umówione w małej knajpce, w której był po raz pierwszy, choć w Tokio był parę raz służbowo i prywatnie. Jak zwykle był przed czasem, ale nie wszedł do środka, stał ukryty w zaułku i obserwował dokładnie teren.

Uliczka była dosyć wąska i brudna. Małe rodzinne sklepiki i bary znajdowały się na całej jej długości. Młodzi i starzy Japończycy szli w jedną, lub drugą stronę nawet nie zerkając na siebie, byli pogrążeni własnymi sprawami i nie widzieli poza nim świata. Życie nie było łatwe, a jeden błąd może spowodować przekreślenie wszelkich nadziei na jutrzejszy dzień, który pozwoli zarobić na swoją miskę ryżu. Nie interesowali się niczym innym, niż zarobieniem na kolejny posiłek dla dzieciaków czekających na powrót z roboty.

Gdyby od niego zależało, to by wybrał inne miejsce na spotkanie, ale o wyborze jego decydował ktoś inny. Było tu zbyt wiele dziwnych uliczek, które mogą zakończyć się śmiercią dla nieuważnego gościa. Wiele osób było bardzo niebezpieczne i z wielką chęcią by poczęstowali nożem między żebrami, lub wypróbowaliby ostrość klingi po dziadku samuraju. Było gorzej, niż na Brooklynie, tam chociaż człowiek wiedział, że chcą go zabić. Tu się dowie o śmierci, gdy zostanie wepchany w jej objęcia, a to zdecydowanie za późno.

Siedział w jednym z tych śmiertelni niebezpiecznych wąskich uliczek obserwując lokal. W tej, coś zdechło i smrodem obwieszczało o tym całej okolicy. Głupio byłby zginąć w takim kanale pełnym różnego typu śmieci, typowe szambo.

Spojrzał na zegarek, o dziwo był japoński i działał dosyć długo choć wiele przeszedł i zadziwił go tym, jego poprzednicy nie mieli takiego szczęścia. Do spotkania zostało jeszcze parę minut, ale jak dobrze pamiętał jego informator miał w zwyczaju przychodzić wcześniej. Miał nadzieje, że nie zmienił upodobania do starych przyzwyczajeń. Miał powoli dość tego ścieku, w którym siedział i obawiał się, że nigdy już nie uda mu się zetrzeć tego smrodu z siebie.

Jego kolega przyszedł jak zwykle przed czasem. Serce zabiło mu o dwa uderzenia szybciej, ale na zewnątrz nie zdradził jakichkolwiek uczyć, oprócz tego, że było mu nie dobrze od tego smrodu.

Cierpliwie poczekał, aż jego informator wszedł do środka. Sprawdził, czy nie przyciągnął kogoś nie proszonego za sobą. Tak jak informator miał zwyczaju przychodzić wcześniej, tak on obserwowania terenu wokoło miejsca spotkania, poczeka na niego. Przez sześć minut nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego, już miał wynurzyć się ze swego konta, gdy pod bar podjechała granatowy Nissan. Cofnął się odruchowo w najciemniejszą część i przyglądał się jak trzech potężnych facetów wpadło do środka. Poczuł się głupio, gdyż nie miał przy sobie broni do obrony nie licząc noża, który obecnie ściskał w dłoni.

Nie wiedział zbyt wiele, ale strzały były słyszane w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów. Na liczył osiem strzałów z broni krótkiej. Domyślał się kto był ofiarą porachunków między konkurencyjnymi gangami. Nie musiał wchodzić do środka, aby być pewnym, że jego informator był właśnie martwy i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Zaklął pod nosem wściekle.

Jak weszło trzech, tak do Nissan wróciło, aż czterech. W cudowne rozmnożenie jakoś nie wierzył. W barze musiał siedzieć jeszcze jeden i dosyć długo, gdyż nie od czasu jak zaczął obserwować bar do środka nikt nie wszedł przypominając budową ciała i wyglądem. Facet miał cholerną cierpliwość, lub był nieziemsko głodny. Więc ktoś wiedział o spotkaniu jakie miało mieć między nimi i nie chciał dopuścić. Czyżby Redfox został uprzedzony o wysłaniu jego śladem zdrajcy?

Nie zastanawiał się kim byli, nie miało to zbyt wielkiego sensu. Zapewne byli tylko pionkami, którym zlecono zlikwidowanie go, nie wiedzieli dokładnie kim był denat i dlaczego kazano im go zabić. Dla niego był to znak, że komuś bardzo nie zależało, aby nie doszło do tego spotkania. Nie chciało się mu również wierzyć, że zginął z powodu innej sprawy. W takie zbiegi okoliczności to on dłuższego czasu nie wierzy.

Nie stał dłużej, gdyż nie miało to żadnego sensu. Wycofał się ostrożnie w głąb tego śmierdzącego kanału. Ktoś mógł testować swoją cierpliwość obserwując okolice czekając właśnie na niego. Kimkolwiek był ten cierpliwy gościu, nich siedzi tam gdzie siedział nawet do zasranej śmierci. Nie chciał sprawdzać osobiście tego jak bardzo zależy mu na zabici go. Nie miał co zwlekać dłużej z ruszeniem do miejsca, gdzie podejrzewał znaleźć tego, którego poszukiwał.

Jeśli źle pójdzie będą go się spodziewać, a wtedy może wszystko się zdarzyć, parę osób może zginąć, a samemu nie chciał zginąć przy wykonywaniu zadania.

No cóż, nie chciał tego robić, ale wychodziło na to, że trzeba było zapewnić sobie wsparcie ogniowe, tak na wszelki tylko wypadek, gdy się okazało, że na miejscu oczekiwał go całkiem spory komitet powitalny cholernie mocno uzbrojony.

W głowie jednak rodziła się jedna myśl, która nie chciała dać mu spokój. Czekali na niego, a więc, ktoś musiał poinformować go, że jest w drodze i zbiera o nim jakieś informacje. Nie wierzył że to był przypadek. W tej branży nie ma czegoś takiego jak przypadek, wszystko miało jakąś przyczynę. Przychodziła mu tylko jedna konkluzja, wręcz oczywista w swojej prostocie i dobitności, ktoś go zdradził.

Kimkolwiek był nie stanowił dla niego zbyt wielkiego zmartwienia, dowie się wszystkiego w swoim czasie i wyciągnie daleko posunięte konsekwencje tego uczynku. Dla tych co zdradzili przewidywano tylko jedną karę, a mianowicie śmierć.

Uderzył go silnie, aż głowa odskoczyła, zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu, aby nie upaść pod siłą tego uderzenia. Z nosa i ust popłynęły szkarłatne strumyki krwi. Oczy zobaczyły połowę dostępnego im gwiazdozbioru. Wyprostował się po otrzymanym ciosie, był przygotowany na otrzymanie kolejnych za swoje nie powodzenie i zawiedzenie szefa. Nie uderzono go drugi raz. Kazano mu się wynosić nim kogoś poniesie i przypłaci to życiem.

Czterdziestu dwu letni mężczyzna odszedł od okna, w które wychodziło na piękną plażę, teraz nie miał ochoty spoglądać na nią, miał na głowie wielki zmartwienie, które przytłaczało piękny obraz. Ścigało go wielu agentów, ale ten ostatni był największym zagrożeniem dla niego. Nie bał się konfrontacji z czwórką zwaną Czarnymi Kapeluszami, choć przez pewien czas obawiał się, że to oni właśnie pójdą jego tropem. Nie. Wysłano kogo innego, kogoś, kto zabijał bo to lubił i był w tym cholernie dobry, co pokazywała statystka zabitych w trakcie wykonywania zadań. W niej prowadził bezapelacyjnie. Morderca, który niczego się nie boi i wykona każde zadanie, aby wyglądało na wypadek śmiertelny, czy samobójstwo.

Tylko spokój mógł mu tylko obecnie pomóc, nie miał się co denerwować było to do przewidzenia i powinien się liczyć, że przyślą kogoś, kogo mogą być pewni, że da sobie rade z nim i nie zginie przy tym. On był właśnie ich asem atutowym, gdy zawiedzie reszta on nie.

W salonie siedziała młoda i piękna kobieta, Japonka. Wysoka, jak na przedstawicielkę swojego kraju, i smukła jak łania o długich prostych czarnych włosach sarnich oczach. Miała na sobie ledwie kończącą się za pośladkami spódniczkę z jedwabiu i bluzeczkę do kompletu opinającą piersi kobiety. Ciało miała cudne, jędrne i pięknie opalone.

Wstała. Poruszała się z gracją, której nie poszczyci się nawet zawodowa tancerka. Długie nogi przeniosły ją do niego, dłonie oploty się wokół jego klatki piersiowej, a szkarłatne usta złożyły na szyi słodki pocałunek zapomnienia i rozluźnienia.

Kto ciebie prześladuje, ukochany? spytała go używając kantońskiego.

Cholerni partacze! syknął wściekły na nich. Powinienem to przewidzieć. Jestem głupcem. To amatorzy, a takich on jada na śniadanie.

Nie zważając na wiszącą na nim kobietą wszedł na balkon uwalniając się od jej ramion. W głowie miał jeden wielki mentlik. Zabił wysłanych za nim zabójców, zabił swego pantera, sprzedał kilku agentów federalnych, ukradł parę milionów dolarów nim przeszedł na emeryturę. Teraz miał zapłacić za to. Nie podobało mu się to do cholery. Wyglądało mu na to, że będzie musiał uciekać i to jak najdalej, jeśli znał jego obecne położenie.

Nie. Nie znał, przecież ci kretyni od Yammaty w swojej nadgorliwości okazali się chociaż raz i przez przypadek pożyteczni. Zabili faceta przed spotkaniem uniemożliwiając mu wydania miejsca, w którym obecnie przebywał. Ale nie dopadli tego najważniejszego.

Jeśli się nie mylił miał na karku agenta, który zabijał nie tylko w trakcie wykonywania czynności służbowych, ale i dla rozkazu. Miał prawo odmówić, ale jak znał życie i jego, to podjął się tego zadania i zrobi wszystko, aby je wykonać. To był jego słaby punkt, ślepo wykonywał ich polecenia, zbyt szybko pociągał za spust, nie myślał nad sensem tego co robił, po prostu dano rozkaz, a on go wykona. Był nie ustępliwy jak nikt inny, kiedy złapie trop, to jak pies podąży nim, aż osaczy zdobycz i ją zbije.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jej policzka, gdy podszedł do niej uśmiechając się do niej dając do zrozumienia, że wszystko jest już dobrze, gdy prawda był inna. Ona i tak to wyczuła dokładnie, gdy przekręciła głowę i pocałowała go w dłoń. Nie dostrzegła tego w oczach, gdyż te był jak zwykle pewne siebie i dumne. Zajrzała do jego serca, aby dostrzec rodzący się w nim strach przed tym, który go poszukiwał obecnie.

Nie wiedział kogo się tak bardzo się obawiał, ale jeśli kogoś się bał, to oznaczało, że nie była to osoba zbyt miła i kochająca, której lepiej schodzić z drogi, gdy się pojawi na horyzoncie jego cień. Doskonale orientowała się w jego przeszłości, kim był, czym się zajmował na co dzień, dla kogo robił oficjalnie i nie, ile osób zabił, czy zdradził, aby się znaleźć w tym pokoju na wyciągnięcie jej dłoni. Tacy ludzie nie mają zbyt wielkiej nadziej na dzień jutrzejszy, oni giną wczoraj od kul dnia dzisiejszego. Znała go długo i wiedziała, że nie łatwo jest go zastraszyć, a tym bardziej zabić, ale kiedy taka osoba zaczyn się obawiać o swój los z powodu jednego, który ruszył jego tropem i do tego był daleko za nim.

Zamknęła oczy, gdy ją pocałował, nie był to pocałunek człowieka, który był już martwy i nawet zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale mężczyzny, który będzie miał ten zaszczyt, że tej nocy należeć będzie tylko do niego, do nikogo więcej, tylko do niego.

Spojrzał na nią, nie miał pojęcia co miał teraz zrobić. Sytuacja była trudna, jeśli nie tragiczna, a lekarstwo nie było zbyt pewne. Nie chciał puszczą samego Trinityego, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, jeśli chciał dostać głowę Redfoxa na złotej tacy podaną przez kogoś innego. Lęk go jednak nie opuszczał.

Koniec końców nie mógł czekać dłużej, aż sytuacja sama się wyjaśni. Dla pewności ściągnął do pomocy cztery osoby, które znały na tyle dobrze młodego agenta, że mogli przewidzieć jego najbliższe dwa ruchy i nie była im obca sytuacja.

Najważniejszymi osobami w tym gronie była Pretorian, partnerka Trinityego, która służyła z nim od samego początku i znała jego sposób działania. Jeśli ktoś umiał przewidzieć to co on mógł obecnie robić, to tylko ona, nawet jego trenerzy byli obecnie bez radni w tej sytuacji. A jednego z nich właśnie ścigał.

Jeśli mam być szczera, to nie wiem gdzie jest obecnie. Myślałam nad tym, ale nie mam żadnego pomysłu. rozwiała jego wszelkie nadzieje na zrobienie choćby jednego kroku w kierunku samotnie poszukującego za swoim celem. Nie wiem gdzie może być, nie kontaktował się ze mną. Wiem tyle co pan. Opuścił kraj na jednym z fałszowanych paszportów, dotarłam za nim do Tokio, ale tam ślad się urywa. Nie wiem czego szukał, mógł to być po prostu punkt przejściowy, a nie do celowy.

Zapewne nadal jest gdzieś w tym rejonie, poszukiwał tam tylko informacje na temat celu. Zapewne się domyśla się, gdzie ukrywa się Redfox. powiedział spokojnym tonem wielkolud w garniturze, któremu podlegała Grupa E, z którą dosyć często współpracował.

Jeśli wiedział, to czemu nie powiedział? spytał go Who. Dlaczego pragnie samemu załatwić go? Nadal nie mogę pojąć chłopak, choć pracuje u mnie od samego początku.

Redfox był jego pierwszym trenerem. przypomniała młoda kobieta w dobrze skrojonej garsonce w kolorze ciemnej śliwki. Jako uczeń postanowił naprawić błędy swego nauczyciela.

Nic nie pojmuję. powiedział bez krzty rozpaczy z tego powodu gigant

To sprawa honoru. Proszę nie zapomnieć, że jego korzenie sięgają miejsca i czasu, gdy honor był najważniejszy i nic w tym aspekcie się nie zmieniło. odezwała się młoda agentka spoglądając na panią doktor, która tylko potaknęła głową. On go dopadnie i zabije, bo tego wymaga honor i to co wpoił mu w trakcie treningów. Pamiętam jak dziś, że kiedyś powiedział, że największą zbrodnią jakiej mógł się dopuścić agent, to narazić swego partnera na ryzyko, czy przyczynić się do jego śmierci. Najcięższym grzechem zaś jest zabicie go. A tego czynu się dopuścił Redfox.

Według niego będzie to jedyne morderstwo, które da się usprawiedliwić w jakikolwiek sposób. dodała do jej wypowiedzi pani doktor. Trinity, to bardzo ciekawy przypadek od samego początku, teraz miło się patrzy jak jeszcze bardziej staje się godnym do obserwacji.

Who jakoś nie potrafił znieść się na podobne wyżyny uniesienia, obawiał się o życie swojego agenta i miał gdzieś jakąś pracę, czy inne studium naukowe.

Jak tylko wróci dostanie Obserwatora.

Sara od razu zwróciła mu uwagę, że nie jest do końca tak dobry pomysł jak myślał.

To mu się nie spodoba. Proszę nie zapominać jak ostatniego załatwił Przez półgodziny męczyliśmy się z udowodnieniem, że jest agentem, a nie podejrzanym o potrójne zabójstwo z tym szeryfem z jakiegoś zadupia, którego nawet nie można znaleźć na porządnej mapie.

Wcześniej po prostu tłuk w nich jak w worek treningowy. powiedziała pani doktor. Miło byłoby przyjrzeć się jak wpłynęło to na niego, ale jestem bardziej pewna, że cenicie bardziej zdrowie swoich ludzi. Samo jakoś wyjdzie, Obserwator będzie dobry tylko przez jakiś czas, ale później będzie tylko utrudnieniem dla całej sprawy. Pretorian da sobie sam doskonale rade.

Jak zwykle.

Who nie był pewien, czy to był dobry pomysł tak do końca. Jako, ze nie miał sam nic lepszego do zaproponowania zgodził się na ich pomysł. Żal mu będzie kolejnego chłopaka, czy dziewczyny, która wpadnie mu w ręce, ale musiał utrzymać tego chłopak przy sobie był doskonałym agentem. Na utratę jego nie mógł sobie pozwolić, nie miał nikogo lepszego do walki z gangami jak niego. Nie mógł zapomnieć o jego wiedzy, która była bardzo wielka i był kim cholernie ważnym. Jeśli ktoś poznałby prawdę o nim, to cały departament musiałby poszukać nowej roboty, a on dostał by zaproszenie na dosyć długie wakacje w zakładzie zamkniętym dla pensjonariuszy tego przybytku. Nie chciał stracić swojej ukochanej emeryturki.

Bądź gotowa, w każdym momencie może da znak, że jest mu potrzebne wsparcie.

Nie potrzebne będzie mu wsparcie, a grabarze, którzy posprzątają po nim.

Potaknął głową. Jak wpadnie w wir zabijania nic go nie powstrzyma, aby powiększyć swoją statystkę zabitych w trakcie prowadzenia działań operacyjnych.

Wolnym, wręcz spacerowym krokiem podszedł do wielkiego garażu i skrył się w jego cieniu. Zatrzymał się na chwile i zaczął dokładnie lustrować teren wokoło niego. Niczego podejrzanego nie dostrzegł. Ochrona posiadłości, albo spała, albo wyszła i zapomniała o tym fakcie go poinformować.

Miał na sobie czarne bojówki, które kupił w mieście za osiem dolarów, wojskowe buty, które przywiózł ze sobą używane przez spadochroniarzy. Czarna bawełniana podkoszulka, na niej kamizelka kuloodporna i taktyczna, a na głowie kominiarkę z włączonym noktowizorem, który znajdował się na oczach. Przy kamizelce taktycznej miał parę granatów fosforowych i odłamkowych, pistolet kaliber dziewięć _Heckler & Koch _ z tłumikiem i nóż. Przy udzie miał coś co bardziej mu odpowiadało, czyli _Sig Sauera_. Na szelkach miał pistolet maszynowy _Uzi_.

Noc była nawet przyjemna, gwiazdy i księżyc raźnie świecił nad jego głową dodając mu otuchy, jakby zachęcała do dokonania zuchwałego czynu, jaki zamierzał dokonać.

Nie miał trudności z dostaniem się na teren posiadłości, co nie kwalifikowało się do stwierdzenia, że cała reszta pójdzie dalej jak po prostej. Kiedy coś idzie zbyt łatwo mogło oznaczać, że miał po porostu fart i szczęście mu tego dnia sprzyjało, ale on w szczęście nie wierzył od długiego czasu. Druga możliwość wydawała się mu bardziej możliwa, pułapka. Tak, to było bardzo możliwe. Nie przejmowała się tym za bardzo, zostawił sobie tą sprawę na później, gdy stanie oko w oko z tym problem.

Wejście samo się znalazło nie musiał się męczyć z znalezieniem jakiegoś sposobu na dostanie się do środka. Okno na pierwszym piętrze było otwarte, jakby z myślą właśnie o nim, lubi kiedy ktoś zadba o niego raz na jakiś czas. Ze wdrapaniem nie było problemu, gdyż ściana była pokryta orientalnymi kwiatami i kształtami, które totalnie mu się nie podobały i jakby od niego to zależało, to by obił tego, kto wymyślił te cholerne wzorki.

Przez głowę przebiegła mu krótka i złowroga myśl, pułapka jak w mordę strzelił. A jednak szedł po tych wzorach na górę nie biorąc sobie zbytnio do serca tej myśli. Na ich miejscu zrobiłby taką pułapkę. Miał cichą nadzieje w sercu, że nie było tam nikogo, kto myśli jak on.

Jego sprytne urządzenie nie wykryło niczego podejrzanego, ale nie mógł być pewien do końca, że tak był. To, że nie wykrył żadnego aktywnego urządzenia, co nie równało się z tym, że w pobliżu nie było żadnych biernych systemów, których jego zabawka nie była w stanie wykryć.

Nic nie wyło, nikt nie krzyczał, nikt nie strzelał jak ostrożnie wszedł na korytarz pogrążony w półcieniach. Nie był zbyt jasno oświetlony, ale nie panowały w nim egipskich ciemnościach, a więc noktowizor nie był mu potrzebny, doskonale widział bez niego.

Wyciągnął _Uzi_ z tłumikiem przykręconym do lufy pistoletu i ruszył przed siebie omiatając wzrokiem to co było przed nim, w każdej chwili ta piękna cisza mogła zostać przerwana przez czyjeś krzyki i strzały w jego kierunku. Jak do tej pory było całkiem dobrze.

Ochrona liczyła normalnie dwadzieścia osób, którzy byli z natury cholernie niebezpieczni i lepiej było by dla niego, gdyby napotkał jak najmniejsza liczbę zapewniających spokój temu przybytkowi. Kilku na pewno się napatoczy i trzeba będzie ich zabić, ale pragnął, aby takich spotkań było jak mało. Tego dnia było jednak więcej, niż dwudziestu w willi.

Na pierwszego natknął się na pierwszym skrzyżowaniu, które musi pokonać, aby dostać się do sypialni w zachodnim skrzydle posiadłości, gdzie jak oczekiwał powinien zastać gospodarza śpiącego. Zabił go szybko nie używając broni, choć ta była wyposażona w tłumik. Skręcił mu szybko i sprawnie kark. Pozbawione życia ciało zaciągnął do pobliskiego pomieszczenia i tam ułoży, jeśli ktoś nie będzie go szukał zbyt uważnie, to nie powinien go znaleźć do momentu zakończenia przez niego swego pobytu u nich.

Szedł po wykrytej drewnem podłodze, ostrożnie stawiał kroki. Jego stopy był odziane w ciężkie buty na grubej podeszwie gumowej. Nic nie skrzypnęło, nic nie zdradziło jego obecności, która jak zakładał nie była na rękę gospodarzowi.

Jak się dowiedział, Redfox doszedł do porozumienia z jednym z szefów triady i za swoje usługi, za swoją wiedze dostał sporo kasy, ale również tą posiadłoś i wszystko czego dusza mogła zapragnąć. A on wiele pragnął i w końcu ktoś spełnił wszystkie jego zachcianki, zniósł kaprysy co posiadłości i warunków życia. Dostał to co sobie upatrzył, sprowadził kobietę, którą poznał w jednej z knajp w Szanghaju, młodą i całkiem urodziwą Japonkę. Obsypał ją błyskotkami, drogimi sukniami, zapraszał do drogich i luksusowych lokali. Bawili się raz przednio od świtu do późnych godzin nocnych.

Na jego koncie było ponad dwa miliony dolarów, a kiedy wejdzie do interesów będzie zarabiał, a sumka na jego koncie będzie systematycznie rosnąć, tak jak tego sobie życzył. Nie będzie zwykłym zabójcą na usługach triady, bo takich mieli na pęczki i nie potrzebowali nowych, miał być zaufanym człowiekiem jednego z pomniejszych szefów. Jak na sam początek, to i tak nieźle, miał zamiar zajść dosyć daleko, dysponował wystarczającą ambicją i siłą, aby przedzierać się po szczeblach kariery w triadzie.

Trinity znał możliwości pokusy przekroczenia cienkiej linii jaka oddzielała go tej ścieżki na którą wkroczył jego były nauczyciel. Wielokrotnie, gdy infiltrował jakąś grupę przestępczą kusiło go, aby zostać po tej stronie i niczym się nie martwić o dalsze życie, gdyż te będzie opływać w dostatku. Nie będzie musiał się niepokoić, że nie wróci do domu z kolejnego dnia pracy, bo jakiś gówniarz rozwali go na ulicy w jakimś ciemnym zaułku. Ktoś inny będzie za niego nadstawiał karku.

Nigdy nie wziął ani jednego parszywego centa, ofert było cholernie sporo, żadnych łapówek. Choć nie raz i nie dwa przekraczał tą delikatną linie w imieniu prawa dokonując coś, co nie zawsze było zgodne z jego literą, ale w jego jak najlepiej zrozumiałym dobru. Nie zarabiał milionów, ze śmiercią zaprzyjaźnił się dawno i trwał przy tym co robił, choć nie raz był to wbrew niemu.

Nie pozwoli, aby śmierć kilku federalnych uszła mu na sucho. Wolałby aresztować go i postawić przed sądem i patrzeć jak tonie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wiedział za dużo i mógł w trakcie rozprawy zdradzić coś co było tajne i nie miało prawo ujrzeć światła dziennego teraz, ani nigdy. Dlatego wysłano Egzekutorów, Kruki, a następnie jego, aby go zabić, jego wiedza, którą mógł ich szantażować nigdy nie opuściła jego głowy. Będą zimnym trupem nikomu nic nie zdradzi, a to osobiście się załatwi.

Obserwował posiadłość przez kilka godzin, widział jak w południe do środka wjechało trzy dosyć drogich samochodów i do czasu jego wejście nie wyjechało. A to oznaczało, że była dodatkowa dwunastka i kolejne powodu do tego, aby być cicho i nie dać się złapać na gorącym uczynku. Nie wiedział za bardzo z kim miał odczynienia i nie obchodziło go to za bardzo. On, czy oni nie liczyli się, chciał dopaść tylko jedną osobę, reszta była bezpieczna dopóki nie wejdzie mu w drogę. Cokolwiek załatwiali jego, to nie obchodziło, nie ważne jak bardzo były to nielegalne interesy, triady nie leżały obecnie w jego zakresie zainteresowania.

Nim dotarł do sypialni był zmuszony dwukrotnie zejść z drogi, gdyż wartownikom zachciało się iść na patrol. Trzech zabijał po cichu, gdyż nie mógł iść dalej, nie miał innego wyjścia. Nie zostawił po sobie żadnych znaków, ciała zostały ukryte i jak do tej pory nikt nie natknął się na martwych kolegów.

Do sypialni, w której sypiał jego cel został mu jakieś dwa metry jak usłyszał czyjeś głosy na dole, nie byli to ochroniarze, gdyż głos dobiegał ze sąsiedniego pokoju. Mówili w dosyć znośnym angielskim z mocnym azjatyckim akcencie. Zatrzymał i przez moment się przysłuchiwał rozmowie jaką prowadziło dwóch dosyć mocno podchmielonych ludzi, jeden z nich nie był Azjatą, podejrzewał, że był to Anglik, lub obcokrajowca, który nauczył się angielskiego w Anglii, lub gdzie wykładano tą odmianę języka.

Mówili o interesach, o przerzucie kokainy, która według jego oceny była warta na ulicy ponad trzydzieści miliony dolarów. Towar miał zapewne trafić do Stanów, gdzie zostanie rozprowadzony przez lokalne oddziały triady.

Głupie zboczenie zawodowe, które męczyło go od jakiegoś czasu, kazało mu wkroczyć do pokoju i przerwać im tą koleżeńską pogadankę o lewych interesach. Nie ważne, że miał na głowie coś innego, sprawę nie mogącą tak po prostu poczekać na kolejną okazje. Jeśli co pójdzie nie tak, drugiej okazji nie będzie, gdyż zapewne będzie martwy i nic nie zrobi.

Drzwi nie zaskrzypiały gdy gwałtownie je otworzył wchodząc do środka z bronią gotową do oddania strzału. Nacisnął spust dwukrotnie, każda trafiła bezbłędnie między oczy każdego z dwóch mężczyzn. Nie zdołali nawet jęknąć, gdy osunęli się martwi na podłogę, lub na oparcie fotela.

Zrobił to, nie z powodu zbyt nadgorliwości w pracy, czy chęci powiększenia liczby zabitych w czasie pracy, ani nie liczył na jakieś łupy jakie mógł znaleźć w sypialni, w której ta dwójka dyskutowała na temat interesów. Kierowało nim inne pobudki. Nie chciał dopuścić do tego, aby kolejna wielka partia świństwa jakim były narkotyki trafiły na ulice. Doskonale wiedział wyniszcza cały organizm i człowieka. Nie uleczy chorej sytuacji, ale na pewno skróci dostęp do nich, choć na miejsce tej partii znajdzie się druga i jeszcze większa.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i wszedł do sypialni, w której jeszcze przed momentem robione były jak najbardziej ciemne interesy, które zostały przerwane gwałtownie przez śmierć obu zainteresowanych stron. Sprzedający i kupujący byli już martwi, nie było nikogo, kto mógłby poprowadzić za nich dalsze rozmowy w sprawie transakcji. Rozejrzał się dookoła, czy nikogo nie było, kto mógł postawić swoim krzykiem na nogi całą ochronę posiadłości. Nie znalazł w sypialni żądnych niepowołanych osób.

Na stoliku znajdowała się resztka kokainy, alkoholu w butelce na stole i resztki jakiegoś jedzenia. Na sąsiednim fotelu lekko przykryta leżała całkiem sporą metalowa walizka wypchana po brzegi pokaźną sumą stu dolarówek. Nie miał czasu na liczenie. Ile tego tam było, było już jego, potraktował to jako dodatek do pracy w ciężkich warunkach. Obok niej leżała mała aktówka, bez wątpienia w niej znajdzie numery lewych kont i kilka innych ciekawostek. Był to jedyny miły aspekt tego zadania.

Martwy handlarz śmiercią, to jego najbardziej ulubiony handlarz.

Walizkę postawił przy drzwiach, jak będzie wychodzić, to nie zapomni jej zabrać ze sobą, to był by grzech z jego strony, aby pozwolić się takiej sumie pieniędzy zmarnować na nielegalnej transakcji. Nie miał zamiaru przywłaszczyć sobie ich, no może nie całości, ale jakiś niewielki procent z niej, a resztę przeznaczyć na walkę z narkomanią wśród nieletnich dzieciaków.

Na korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialni nie było nikogo, niczego nie usłyszał, nikt się nie zbliżał, to był dobry znak, zrobił dobry uczynek i czas wrócić do tego za co mu normalnie płacą. Przyszła pora zabić tego, do którego się przyjechało się z odwiedzinami.

Drzwi do samej sypialni nie były zamknięte, czego się obawiał na samym początku nie potrzebnie jak się okazało. Nie było wartownika, ani innej przeszkody, która mogła mu przeszkodzić w dostaniu się do środka. Potwierdzało to dwie rzeczy, po pierwsze czuł się bezpiecznie i nie brał zbyt poważnie możliwość ataku na niego ze strony kogokolwiek, a szczególności jego, a wiedział, że wysłali kolejnego zabójcę za nim. Po drugie jego zbyt wielka pewność siebie idąca z arogancją odsłaniała jego słabą stronę, którą był właśnie ten dom. Zapomniał o tym co wpajał mu na temat bezpiecznych miejsc, takich nie ma, gdyż do każdego da się wejść, tylko trzeba trochę po główkować i jest się w środku.

Sypialnia była wielka, pod ścianą stało wielkie łoże z baldachimem i moskiterką. Białe ściany były pokryte obrazami, w głównej mierze były to repliki, ale dało się wśród nich znaleźć kilka nowych dzieł. Redfox słynął z tego, że cenił sobie malarstwo i w swoim domu miał kilka całkiem udanych płócien, które za parę lat mogły być wartę dosyć sporo. Oszklone drzwi prowadziły na taras, gdzie zazwyczaj jedli śniadanie, lub wczesny lunch, to zależało, o której wstali z łóżka, były i takie dni, kiedy w ogóle z niego nie wychodzili, co nie przeszkadzało im w ogóle.

Dwie szafy, dwie komody były wypchane ciuchami, które stanowiło część ich garderoby, reszta była w innym pokoju. Małe drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia obok, które służyło jako pokój narad, zabaw i kilku innych, to zależało od tego kto z niego korzystał. Na nocnym stoliku była resztka tego co dało im spida do dobrej zabawy tej nocy.

Kochali się, jeśli ich zwierzęce żądze można nazwać miłością. Te łóżko było nie tylko sceną dla nocnych snów, które nawiedzały ich każdej nocy niezależnie, czy brali narkotyki, czy padali zmęczeni po dzikiej walce w trakcie aktu cielesnego, ale również odrażających scen, które śniły się im w nocy.

Oboje lubili ostry seks, nie kiedy na granicy perwersji i sadomasochistycznych skłonności jednego i drugiego. Nie raz zaczynało się całkiem nie winie, a kończyło się na biciu i gwałcie, ale to było właśnie tak jak oboje to lubili. Dawali upust swoim żądzą, dzieląc się swoimi skłonnościami z innymi, dziwkami, które ściągali do wspólnej zabawy z pobliskich burdeli, podrywali nawet dzieci. Liczyła się tylko przyjemność, a im była bardziej spaczona, tym lepiej, tym bardziej byli zadowoleni i spełnieni.

Dzika orgia skończyła się jakiś czas temu, oboje spali głębokim snem, Redfox chrapał równomiernie i spokojnie o wszystko, pewny swoich ludzi z ochrony, którzy czuwali nad jego snem, które nic nie miało zakłócić. W razie kłopotów ochroniarze mieli go ochronić przed zemstą jego byłych pracodawców. Powinien ich zwolnić, stwierdził oschle w duchu, oni nie nadawali się do pilnowania czegokolwiek, a zwłaszcza życia człowieka, który miał solidnych wrogów, którzy dysponowali specjalistami wysokiej klasy. Powinien znaleźć sobie właśnie takich jak on, tylko po właściwej mu stronie.

Nie chciał zabijać go we śnie, tak sobie tego nie zaplanował. Pragnął, aby wiedział, że umiera za zdradę i za śmierć kolegów, których wydał przestępcom. Niech wie, kto go wysłał na tamten świat i czyjej ręki przychodzi mu umrzeć. Chciał dostrzec rodzący się niepokój w jego oczach kiedy dostrzeże wymierzoną w niego lufę pistoletu maszynowego zaopatrzonego w tłumik. Nie liczy, że będzie go prosił o darowanie życia, nie miał na co liczyć i doskonale sobie z tego faktu zdawał sprawę.

Szturchnął go ręką budząc, były agent nie miał zamiaru przerywać sobie snu i odtrącił jego dłoń jak natrętnego komara. Tym razem komar nie gryzł, tylko zabijał. Mocny uścisk zacisnął się na jego ramieniu, palce osłonięte przez skórzaną rękawiczkę wbiły się w skórę, aż powstały na nie czerwone ślady. Śpiący syknął wściekle z bólu i otworzył klnąc pod nosem na swoją nie zmordowaną kochankę, która zaczyna przesadzać. Powinna mieć dość jak na jedną noc i dać mu spokój, aby mógł się wyspać.

Zamiast niej nad dostrzegł mężczyznę, który stał w pewnej odległości mierząc do niego z broni. Nie drgnął, widział, że nie miał żadnych szans, przeciwnik był zbyt daleko, aby w jakikolwiek sposób mógł mu zagrozić. Miał przed sobą specjalistę, to nie umknęło jego uwadze. Nawet nie spojrzał na stolik nocny, na którym leżał po blatem jego automat, zdoła ledwie się nachylić się, gdy kule dosięgną go.

Nie musiał zgadywać, aby dowiedzieć się z kim miał do czynienia. Nikt inny nie mógł się dostać do niego, gdyż nie wiedział gdzie mieli go szukać. Tylko jedna osoba była na tyle bystra, aby się domyśleć gdzie ma go szukać. Nie zaprzątał sobie głową w jaki sposób udało mu się znaleźć położenie posiadłości, ani w jaki sposób dostał się do środka. To się nie liczyło, jedynie on i wycelowany w niego lufa _Uzi._ Szacowanie szans dało jedyny wynik, zero.

Witaj, Trinity. powiedział do niego z trudem opanowując drżenie głosu, co nie uszło uwadze intruza. Tak się domyślałem, że ciebie przyślą. Jesteś jedynym, który potrafił mi sprostać. Za dobrze ciebie wyszkoliłem. Ile płacą za moją głowę? Choć to nie ważne.

Nie, nie jest ważne w tym przypadku. usłyszał szept dobrze mu znanego pewnego siebie głosu zza kominiarki. Złamałeś podstawowe prawo, dlatego tu jestem, w przeciwnym wypadku odmówiłby wzięcia zlecenia. Byłeś dobrym kompanem i nauczycielem.

Nie była to pora na sentymentalne wyznania z jednej, czy to z drugiej strony. Słowa szczerości i szacunku jednego do drugiego było pewnego typu formułą pożegnalną.

Nim dostrzegł zagrożenie, jego alarm odezwał się w głowie. Lufa pistoletu skierowała się w kierunku dziewczyny, która przed chwilą jeszcze spała, a teraz już mierzyła do niego z małego pistoletu, który miała zapewne pod ręką. Nie zdołała porządnie wymierzyć, gdy dwie kule przeszyły jej klatkę piersiową robiąc w niej wielką dziurę.

Odezwał się jego anioł stróż, którego postanowił wykorzystać jako pomoc, gdyby doszło co do czego. Snajper znajdował się w pobliżu mając cała posiadłość od frontu pod ostrzałem swojego potężnego karabinu snajperskiego _Beretta M8._ Kiedy pracowali razemnigdy nie strzelał z niczego innego, tylko i wyłącznie z niego. Choć była to potężna broń i cholernie ciężka, to zabójczo skuteczna.

Palec, który trzymała na języku spustu pociągnął go do końca, wystrzelona kula przeleciała tuż obok jego lewego uch i utknęła w ścianie budząc całą ochronę bez wątpienia.

Krew tryskała dookoła bryzgając na aksamitną pościel i kochanka, który sięgał w desperackiej próbie po broń. Nie spojrzał jak kochanka umierała, teraz liczyło się jego życie.

Ten atak dał mu jedną szansę po wyciągnięcie broni i zabicie go nim ten zabije jego. Ledwie zdał chwycić za nią, a poczuł jak lecące z dziką prędkością kule rozrywają jego ciało. Zacisnął wściekle zęby. Nie pojawiła się już nowa myśl, była tylko pustka, nie było bólu od krwawiących ran, nie było już niczego. Był w zupełności martwy.

Raptownie odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, gdy do środka wpadło trzech zziajanych od biegu ochroniarzy z bronią w garści rozglądają się w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Dostrzegli go, tak jak martwe ciała leżące na łóżku. Coś krzyknęli, ale nie słuchał ich, a nawet jakby słuchał, to by i tak nie zrozumiałby tego co mówią, gdyż jego chiński był martwy jak ta dwójka za nim na łóżku, a do tego urwali w połowie wypowiedzi.

Okno, które było naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych i prowadziło na taras zmieniło się w kupę szklanych odłamków, które posypały się z niego na dywan, gdy przeszyła je kula. Ta trafiła pierwszego z napastników. Za nią druga i trzecia. Trzech, którzy wpadli do sypialni byli martwi. Anioł stróż zarabiał na swoją premie bardzo skutecznie.

Uśmiechnął się słabo, a jednak na coś przydało się ściągnięcie kolejnego pistoletu. Ubezpieczający go snajper miał na oku sypialnie i przód posiadłości, po której obecnie biegali ludzie, a do których sam obecnie strzelał jak na strzelnicy sportowej za rogiem w jego mieście.

Następna grupa biegła w kierunku sypialni, znaleźli się na korytarzu prowadzącym do sypialń. Wyszarpał dwa granaty z kamizelki, wyciągnął zawleczki i wrzucił je do korytarza i zamknął drzwi i skoczył na podłogę. Usłyszał jakieś krzyki przerażenia, później był już tylko jeden, wielki huk. Drzwi wpadł do środka wyrzucone z zawiasów nadpalone przez wybuch w korytarzu. Podniósł się z podłogi i pognał do płonącego korytarza. Czas było zabierać dupę z tego domu półki ten jeszcze stał, a on był w jednym kawałku bez dodatku ołowianego.

Wyszedł głównym wejściem nie miał po co wychodzić tą samą drogą, którą się dostał. Wszyscy byli na nogach i walczyli o życie z nim, lub snajperem, który nadal bawił się w strzelnice.

Ci, którzy pojęli w jak beznadziejnej znaleźli się sytuacji próbowali ratować to co mieli najcenniejsze, czyli własne życie. Nie było to takie łatwe. Z jednej strony snajper, a z drugiej zamaskowany intruz, który nie pozwalał przejść nikomu obok siebie. Ochroniarze padali martwi od kul z pistoletów, czy od wybuchów granatów.

Piękna posiadłość została przemieniona w obszar silnych działań wojennych nastawionych na całkowite wyniszczenie przeciwnika, który po stracie zapału do walki postanowił ratować swoje życie. Wszędzie walały się ciała rannych i zabitych od kul i od odłamków granatów, których sobie Trinity nie żałował. Zużył wszystkie jakie zabrał ze sobą, niszcząc wystrój wnętrza.

Nikt nie ocalał z ochrony, nie zdołali opuścić żywi pola masakry, większość padła od kul snajpera, który ukryty przed ich oczyma na pobliskim drzewie nie wysilał się, aby dopaść kolejnego członka triady biegającego po dworze jak kura z obcięty łbem u jego dziadka na farmie.

Przez celownik noktowizyjny obserwował jak wszystko było jakoś pięknie cicho – martwe. Jeszcze nie pamiętał tak łatwej roboty, za którą płacono trzydzieści kawałków. Nie było mu żal chłopaków z triady, nigdy nie kochał Chińczyków, byli jak na jego gust zbyt chciwi. Nigdy nie mieli dość pieniędzy i całej reszty, wszędzie widzieli potencjalny zysk, nawet kosztem cierpienia własnych rodaków. Kiedyś czytał pewną książkę o marines biorących udział w wojnie na Pacyfiku, pewien żołnierz, albo oficer nazwiskiem McCoy powiedział: „Chińczyków można podzielić na dwie części. Pierwsza licząca sobie dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent myśli jak zarobić na dzienną miskę ryżu. Pozostałe pięć procent myśli jak im ją wyrwać." Albo coś podobnego, nie ważna dokładność słów, liczyło się tylko znaczenie ich.

Dostrzegł jak ktoś wychodził i zmierzał w jego kierunku. Już brał go na cel, gdy spostrzegł, że facet nawet się nie stara ukryć, czy czmychnąć jakąś boczną drużką, o której sobie nagle przypomniał, a martwi kumple zapomnieli. Nie, to nie był nikt z triady, oni nie mieli stylu ubierania się jak chodząca maszyna do zabijania uzbrojona po zęby.

Mam nadzieje, że nie celujesz do mnie dla zabawy. usłyszał głos agenta w słuchawce, lekko uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jak widzę miałeś trochę do roboty.

Niewiele, sami pchali się pod lufę. Masz coś jeszcze dla mnie?

Pomyślę, może odpalę ci ekstra za robotę po godzinach z własnej kieszeni.

Dobra myśl. Gliny będą tu za jakieś piętnaście minut, kupa czasu.

Tego dnia miał dać sobie spokój i nie przyjeżdżać do biura, ale zapomniał kilku papierków, które były mi potrzebne, a nie chciał, aby ktoś mu je przywoził. Miało to zająć kilka minut, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu do stracenia, z godzinę spodziewał się wizyty syna i wnuka, którego nie widział do kilku miesięcy i chciał zobaczyć ukochanego wnuka. Kolejna taka okazja nadarzy się dopiero za jakieś dwa, trzy miesiące, a tyle czasu nie zamierzał czekać.

Siadł do biurka i w jednej z szuflad odnalazł to czego szukał. Wstawał, gdy zadzwonił telefon, w pierwszej chwili nie chciał go odbierać, ale jeśli ktoś dzwonił do biura na specjalną linie, a nie na komórkę, to jednoznacznie oznaczało, że było to coś ważnego. Podniósł słuchawkę.

Słucham.

Panie dyrektorze, z tej stronie Santos. odezwał się mężczyzna o hiszpańskim akcencie z działu specjalnego, ten cholernie rzadko dzwonił do niego, a kiedy to już robił był to coś cholernie pilne. Otrzymaliśmy potwierdzenie wykonania 0-5-0 na Redfoxie. Agent Trinity jest w drodze powrotnej do Stanów, kompletny raport będzie panu dostarczony za jakąś godzinne.

Kto potwierdził wykonanie zadania?

Był z nim jeden ze współdziałających z nami agentów FBI, który go osłaniał. Lokalna, chińska policja, wśród poległych odnalazła amerykański paszport, który pasował do jednej z ofiar, Redfox. Dokładne dane dostanę w przeciągu dwóch godzin, gdy nasze władze zostaną poproszone o potwierdzenie tożsamości zabitego. Jeśli to pana interesuje, to zginęli wszyscy, którzy byli z nim w posiadłości, jakaś czterdziestka, może trochę więcej. Triada, straciła kilka osób. Problemy kadrowe u nich to nie nasz problem.

To była naprawdę ważna i zarazem dobra wiadomość, o takiej tej nocy właśnie śnił. Bezpieczeństwo została zachowane, koszta nie liczą się w ogóle. Domyślał się ile będzie go kosztowała ta jatka, nie wiedział tylko jak powiedzieć to szefostwu w Waszyngtonie.

Podał koszta?

Osiemdziesiąt tysięcy dla wspierającego go agenta. nie był jakoś specjalnie zdziwiony tą sumą, tyle kazał płacić za osłonę w tego typu akcjach, czekał na główną sumę, którą Santos wypowiedział jednym tchem. Czterysta tysięcy dla siebie.

Cholernie drogo sobie policzył za zabicie Redfoxa, nigdy przedtem nie zapłacono takiej sumy, największa była o dobrą połowę mniejsza. Ale nigdy, tak się nie męczyli z zlikwidowaniem zdrajcy. Nie oszukiwał siebie, kiedy zlecał mu te zadanie domyślał się, że suma jaką trzeba będzie wypłacić będzie większa od ostatniej, ale nie podejrzewał, że aż czterokrotnie. Suma była wysoka, ale wiedział, że musi mu zapłacić za zabójstwo Redfoxa w przeciwnym wypadku może sam stać się ofiarą kolejnego ataku.

Trzeba będzie to jakoś przekazać do stolicy, jak oni już zareagują na żądania Trinityego, to już go nie obchodził, z własnej kasy mógł mu wypłacić do dwustu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy resztę muszą oni mu wypłacić, bo on nie miał z czego.

Zapłacie temu agentowi za wsparcie, a co do zapłaty Trinityemu, to będzie musiał poczekajcie trochę. Będę dzwonił w tej sprawie do szefa i zobaczę, co on powie.

Tak jest, panie dyrektorze. Odwołać zespół wsparcia, panie dyrektorze?

Tak, nie ma potrzeby, aby dalej siedzieli w pogotowiu. Co z Obserwatorem dla Trinityego?

Czeka na pańskie polecenia, wybrano najlepszego jakiego mieli, podniesiono mu składkę od nieszczęśliwych wypadków. Obawiamy się, że agent Trinity może mu coś zrobić.

Ma być w pogotowi, może okazać się nie potrzebny, ale niech będzie przygotowany na wszystko. Dziękuję za dobre wiadomości.

To Trinity pociągnął za spust, a nie ja panie dyrektorze, ja tylko przekazuję wiadomości.


	9. Chapter 8

ROZDZIAŁ 8 

Cała ulica została zamknięta przez policję zaznaczając żółtą taśmą strefę zamkniętą dla gapiów, gdzie pracowali policjanci z wydziału dochodzeniowego. Gapie ustawili się przy ograniczającej dostęp taśmie i przyglądali się całemu zajściu. Wokół zaułku stały dwa cywilne samochody, furgonetka coronera, która zastąpiła ambulans. Grupa dochodzeniowa, która robiła sesje fotograficzną miejscu zbrodni przyjechała przed dwiema minutami czarnym GMC.

Kilku aspirantów przesłuchiwało pobliskich mieszkańców, którzy powinni coś podejrzanego zobaczyć, choć nie wierzyli w cuda i nie liczyli, że powiedzą cokolwiek, co pomoże w wyjaśnieniu sprawy zabójstwa.

W ciemnym zaułku przy 45 Road leżała młoda dziewczyna, nie miała więcej jak siedemnaście lat. Leżała w kałuży własnej krwi, która powstała po wypłynięciu z głębokich ran zadanych ostrym nożem. Życiodajna ciecz była wszędzie, tylko nie w niej i nie tłoczyło jej serce.

Trzy wielki i długie rany prawie otworzyły brzuch dziewczyny uwalniając wnętrzności na chodnik obok niej. Oprócz nich na ciele dało się zauważyć kilka mniejszych, które znajdowały się na całym ciele, nie było takiego zakamarka na ciele, które nie było zaznaczone przez jakiegoś typu ranę. Sprawca zabójstwa dobrze się posługiwał nożem, o czym świadczyły miejsca w jakie zadano rany. Ranę na gardle zadała pewna ręka jednym, silnym i głębokim cięciem.

Najtwardsi policjanci, którzy widzieli w trakcie swojej długoletniej wszystko, lub prawie wszystko widząc w jakim stanie było ciało dziewczyny w jednej chwili tracili całą zawartość żołądków. Wojny gangów i ciężkie wypadki na autostradzie powodowały, że człowiek widział prawie wszystko i wydaje się mu, że nie ma już nic, co by mogło go zaskoczyć. Ci, którzy tak do tej pory myśleli zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że się cholernie mylili. Wielu z nich nie wytrzymywało widoku i kolejnego ataku mdłości i wymiotowało parę kroków dalej.

Sierżant Woo stała z boku, została wezwana, gdyż dziewczyna należała do jednego z gangów i podejrzano, że przyczyną zabójstwa była nadchodząca wielkimi krokami kolejna wielka wojna między gangami. Ostatnio dochodziło do małych starć między poszczególnymi gangami.

Po raz pierwszy widziała, aby zabójca miał czas na zadanie tylu ran i to jeszcze na terenie wrogiego gangu, który jeśli chodzi o pilnowanie swojego terenu jest przewrażliwiony. Wątpiła, aby była to robota konkurencji, była gotowa powiedzieć, że za tym zabójstwem stoi jakiś psychopata. Jedno z pierwszych niepisanych praw mówiło, że nie wolno okaleczać ciała. Większość dzieciaków była na swój sposób wierząca i mieli własną parafie, do której chodzili na mszy w każdą niedziele wszyscy zapominając o walce i różnicach dzielących ich. Teren w promieniu trzech ulic od kościoła był neutralny.

Coroner stwierdził, że dziewczyna próbowała się bronić, ale nie miała żadnych szans. Nie był do końca pewny, ale ataku dokonało dwóch silnych młodych mężczyzn. Nie mieli trudności z ogłuszeniem jej i zawleczeniem do zaułku i dokonanie tego całego okrucieństwa jaki jej zadali. Według śladów jakie dostrzegł oprócz zabójstwa w bestialski sposób dokonali na niej gwałtu. Krwią dziewczyn wymalowano skorpiona, znak jej gangu, przebitego czymś co miało symbolizować nóż, czy miecz. To był jeden ze znaków mówiących, że przyczyną śmierci dziewczyny były porachunki między gangami.

Miała ciężki tydzień, akcje przeciw gangom trwały nieprzerwanie, choć już bez tej dwójki, za którą kroczyła śmierć i zapowiadał się kolejny jeszcze gorszy. Jak po jej śmierci nie dojdzie do wybuchu wojny, to będzie cud jakiego nie widziała w swoim życiu i wątpiła, aby mogła go zobaczyć.

Na miejscu zbrodni znaleziono kilka dowodów, żelazną rurkę o długości dziewięciu cali z naniesionym fabrycznie literami RT i dziki kot, usunięcie tego znaku było diabelnie trudne, zabezpieczono kilka odcisków palców, w laboratorium sprawdzą do kogo należały. W zaciekniętej dłoni dziewczyny znaleziona srebrny medalik w kształcie listka klombu ze złotymi inicjałami „J.R.&J.H." Obok leżał kawałek samego łańcuszka, ofiara musiała zerwać go napastnikowi w trakcie szamotaniny.

Ciało dziewczyny delikatnie umieszczono w czarnym, plastikowym worku. Coroner chciał wsadzić ją do furgonetki, gdy ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu zatrzymując go. Kiedy odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć kto to był, zobaczył stojącego nad sobą agenta Trinityego po cywilnemu z nieodzowną kominiarką.

Daj mi minutkę. powiedział do niego.

Coroner cofnął się do tyłu pozwalając mu dojść do ciała w worka.

Szybkim szarpnięciem otworzył worek. Zobaczył zmasakrowane ciało dziewczyny, ani nie drgnął. Jeśli ten makabryczny widok go poruszył, to nic po sobie nie pokazał. Był spokojny jak zwykle, choć nikt nie widział po kominiarką jego twarzy. Ta emanowała prawie, że znudzeniem.

Delikatnie zaczął badać ciało z dokładnością większą, niż najlepszy pracownik biura coronera. Rozpiął bluzkę i przyjrzał się samym ranom pod jakim kontem zostało zadane pchnięcie, jak głęboko weszło ostrze noża. Sam nóż musiał być cholernie ostry, nie był to nóż, którym każdego ranka mama robiła dzieciom kanapki do szkoły.

Pod mostkiem trafił na silne uderzenie pięścią, cios był na tyle silny, że odbiła się cała pięść. Przyłożył do odcisku swoją i przyznał, że wielkością jej nie dorównywał.

Zrobili zdjęcie tego? spytał wskazując na ślad.

Młody pracownik coronera z trudem zmusił siebie do nachylenia się nad ciałem i spojrzeć kolejny raz na martwą dziewczynę. Robiło mu się co raz bardziej nie dobrze.

Nie. odparł po chwili.

Trinity wziął aparat marki Canon od jednego z dochodzeniowych i zrobił trzy zdjęcia pod różnym kontem. Położył aparat obok siebie i wrócił do przerwanych oględzin. Zatrzymał się przy jednej z ran, otworzył ją, czuł przez gumowe rękawiczki resztki uciekającego ciepła z martwego ciała. Z kieszeni wyciągnął pincetę, wsadził ją do środka i wyciągnął kawałek materiału. Nowy dowód został zabezpieczony w woreczku.

Przez następne kilka minut badał całe ciało odkrywając kilka faktów, które zostały przeoczone przez policjantów. Zrobił kilkanaście zdjęć. Na sam koniec zostawił sobie rany brzucha i głowy.

Ci, którzy się przyglądali się jemu mieli żołądki w przełyku podążającym ku górze. Kiedy zaczął dokładne oględziny rzygali parami i pojedynczo. Nawet najmocniejsi, którym udało się do tej pory zapanować nad tym uczuciem, wiedząc to nie wytrzymywali.

Kiedy skończył rozejrzał się dookoła, obok niego nie było prawie nikogo, tylko Pretorian stała w pełnym skupieniu przyglądając się jego pracy. Woo właśnie wymiotowała swoją kolacje, było tego dosyć sporo. Wytarła chusteczką wykrzywioną twarz.

Zamknął worek i wyprostował się, głową dał znak, że mogą zabrać dziewczynę. Podeszła do niego jego partnerka, która nie była zaskoczono, tym co widziała przed momentem. Widziała kiedyś coś podobnego. Nie był to jeszcze najgorszy widok.

Co tam? spytała go.

Facet, który to zrobił był prawo ręczny, prawdopodobnie większy i cięższy ode mnie. odparł lakonicznie. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Woo spojrzała na niego, był spokojny, a przed momentem grzebał w zmasakrowanym ciele dziewczyny, kiedy wszyscy wypluwali wnętrzności na samą myśl, co on robił. Nie czekał jednak na jej odpowiedź, zaczął mówić co wiedział na jej temat.

Nazywała się Marianna Coro, wiek siedemnaście lat. Mieszkała cztery ulice dalej. W komputerze sprawdzisz, czy macie jej kartotekę, ale podejrzewam, że nie znajdziesz niczego w niej ciekawego, kolejny dzieciak ulicy. mówił suchym i rzeczowym tonem. Jeden podszedł z przodu, drugi zaś z tyłu. Pierwszy chwycił ją, gdy ten drugi uderzył ją w tył głowy, a następnie zawlókł do tego miejsca. Zapewne kiedy się ocknęła dokonali gwałtu, w trakcie jego zadali trzy pchnięcia. Uszkodzili śledzionę, żołądek, patolog dokładnie to stwierdzi w trakcie sekcji zwłok. Kiedy zadali te pchnięcia, zadali kolejne, uderzył pięścią pod mostek. Jak widać został siniak, złamał trzy zebra, jedno chyba przebiło lewe płuco, ale nie jestem do końca pewien, ale to by tłumaczyło krew u ustach. Kilka drobnych zadrapań i mniejszych zacięć powstały już po śmierci. Tuż po śmierci zrobili ten rysunek.

Przysłuchujący się coroner był pod wrażeniem, ustalenie tego zajęło by mu do godziny i to krojąc ciało, a on ustali większość rzeczy na miejscu nie dokonując sekcji.

Studiował medycynę sądową? spytał Pretorian.

On i medycyna? prychnęła rozbawiona. Nie, Trinity nie ma do tego głowy. Jest po prostu ekspertem w walce na noże, szkolił się w siłach specjalnych Mossadu. Co jeszcze da się powiedzieć?

To cholerni amatorzy. Cięcia miały być w stylu rytualnego, ale musieli przespać ten odcinek „Archiwum X". Spieprzyli je. To może być odosobniony przypadek, lub początek serii.

Woo spojrzała na notes, gdzie starała się robić notatki z tego co mówił. Nie było tego za wiele, ale nadal nie była przekonana, że miała do czynienia z porachunkami między gangami. Za dużo niedopowiedzianych słów, za dużo luk, w które nie miała co wsadzić.

Trinity spojrzał na zebrane dowody, nie było tego wiele, ale dostrzegł coś…. Zaklął pod nosem zbyt cicho, aby reszta usłyszała, rozpoznał wisiorek, wiedział do kogo należał.

W Roosevelt są Psy, co ty na to?

Nie wiem. Jutro jak pojedziemy, to sprawdzimy sprawę. O dziewiątej u ciebie, chcę mieć dokładny raport z sekcji, wszystkie odbitki. Chcę wiedzieć, czy nie ma nawet paprochu pod paznokciami. Ma sprawdzić, czy nie zostało w niej nasienie sprawcy.

Nic więcej nie musiał mówić, aby pojęła do czego dąży.

Pretorian była zdziwiona jego zachowaniem, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z podobnym zachowaniem u niego. Coś musiało się wydarzyć, co spowodowało, że wziął się za te morderstwo, choć nie leżało, to w ich zasiągu działań. Widok zmasakrowanego ciała dziewczyny nie zrobił na nim, aż tak wielkiego wrażenia jak można było się spodziewać. A jednak, był przybity i jej nos podpowiadał, że nie długo będzie miała kłopoty i to całkiem spore.

Odprowadziła go wzrokiem do samochodu, wykonał jakiś telefon. Mówił spokojnie, a żaden ruch nie wskazywał na to, że coś było nie tak. Tysiąc jeden możliwości takiego zachowania przebiegło po jego głowie. Jedną z nich, była ostatnia misja, którą wykonał dwa dni temu. Nie wziął wolnego, chciał dokończyć zadanie w mieście, kiedy skończy, może pomyśli o krótkim odpoczynku.

Co z nim? spytała Woo spoglądając na niego kontem oka.

Za dużo widział podobnych obrazków. sama nie była pewna czy to była prawda i chciała mieć nadzieja, że to była. Znając go, będzie półgodziny przed czasem. Niech wszystko będzie tak jak mówił. Robi się trochę nerwowy, a to niebezpieczne dla tego co się odważy mu wejść w drogę, gdy ten stan się pogorszy. Biedni będą skurwiele, którzy stoją za tym morderstwem, nie ciekawy czeka ich los.

Więc, to jednak porachunki między gangami?

Nie wiem, w tych klockach to on jest specjalistą, ja tylko prowadzę samochód. Zrób jak mówił. Nie odtrącamy pomocnej dłoni lokalnych władz, swoje pięć groszy będziecie mieli, a jak znam jego, to pozwoli wziąć wam udział w całej burdzie, która się szykuje.

Co raz bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, że wojna między gangami przy nich to drobnostka. Widziała jak pracują i nie były to metody policji, czy jakieś agencji federalnej, lecz oddziału paramilitarnego. Rozpoznanie terenu i wroga, przygotowanie planu, niespodziewane uderzenie, ofiary po stronie wroga. Takimi metodami oni nie pracowali, nie naginali prawa, czy wykorzystywali jakiś luk w nim do celów operacyjnych. Z drugiej strony odznaczają się największą skutecznością.

Do jutra. Źle mi, mam dość widoków jak na jedne wieczór.

Ilu ludzi mam zatrudnić do roboty?

Hm… pięciu starczy, w razie czego kogoś się dorzuci do grupy. Niech będą gotowi na podróż do piekła i z powrotem, gdyż nie łatwe czeka nas zadnie.

Sierżant kiwnęła głową. Przy nich sama śmierć była by w zagrożeniu utraty swego wiecznego życia. To co, miała przy sobie mogło okazać się za słabe, kiedy dojdzie do starcia z przestępcami. Ktokolwiek dokonał tego okrutnego morderstwa nie podda się tak łatwo, użycie broni będzie konieczne, w celu nie zatrzymania ich, lecz ochrony swego życia.

Pretorian wolnym krokiem skierowała się do zaparkowanego samochodu. Jej partner właśnie skończył rozmowę telefoniczną. Coś go gryzło, ale jak zwykle nie miał zwyczaju mówić co to było dokładnie. Wyrwanie od niego takich informacji będzie karkołomne, nawet stratą czasu. Sam powie, lub zachowa dla siebie i będzie po sprawie, bynajmniej według niego, ale nie jej. Nie chciała tego robić, ale jeśli jego stan się nie poprawi, to będzie musiała wnioskować o odebranie dochodzenia i wysłanie go na przymusowy odpoczynek i kolejne badania specjalistyczne.

Mamy zgodę szefa na poprowadzenie dochodzenia w sprawie morderstwa. powiedział, gdy wsiadła do samochodu. Pytał o postępy w sprawie wojny gangów.

I co mu powiedziałeś?

Że lokalizuję co ważniejszych członków gangów i ich łączników z mafii, konkrety w przeciągu kilku najbliższych dni. Obie sprawy nie kolidują ze sobą. Wojna została odwołana na jakiś czas i nie ma czym się martwić.

Wolno ruszyła z miejsca swoim samochodem, kątem okiem spojrzała na niego. Przez moment zwlekała próbując wybadać w jakim jest nastroju, co było wyjątkowo trudne.

Mówił, że przelali resztę kasy za Redfoxa?

Tak, sprawdziłem na swoim koncie na Kajmanach. Dla bezpieczeństwa agentów wycofali ich, lub przyśpieszyli sprawy aresztując ludzi. Nie chcieli ryzykować ich życia.

Kiwnęła głową zgadzając się z tą decyzją, zbyt wielu ich agentów straciło życie, nie zgadzała się na poświęcenie kolejnych ludzi. Można było sprawę zawsze załatwić w inny sposób wysyłając ich, lub im podobnych, którzy by zajęli się sprawą żywotnie oszczędzając czas i pieniądze podatników na długie i nie potrzebne procesy.

Zaskoczył ją zabraniem się za tą sprawę. Powinien zostawić ja wydziałowi zabójstw, lub Woo, a nie samemu pchać się jakby nie miał nic innego do roboty. Po raz pierwszy widziała u niego podobny zapał do roboty przy morderstwie. Może sposób w jaki dokonano tego zabójstwa spowodowało, że wziął je? Nie uśmiechało się jej ganiać za jakimiś psychopatami po mieście, chciała jak najszybciej zamknąć sprawę i zająć się czymś zdecydowanie lepszym.

Wpadłeś na jakiś pomysł? Domyślasz się kto mógł stać za tym morderstwem?

Jeszcze nie wiem, ale podejrzewam kogoś z gangów, prawdopodobnie Psy. Nie wiem kto dokładnie, w przeciągu kilku dni dojdę kto dokonał tego morderstwa i co nim dokładnie kierowało. Jak na razie wiem, że ktoś chce się bawić kotka i w myszkę.

Spojrzała na niego zaszokowana, nie pojęła co dokładnie miał na myśli mówiąc te słowa. Miała przeczucie, że wiedział kogo chciano obarczyć za śmierć tej dziewczyny, nie miała pojęcia w jaki sposób do tego doszedł, bo przecież nie było zbyt wiele dowodów, które dokładnie wskazałyby o kogo dokładnie chodzi. Nie! Był ten złoty wisiorek, który ściskała martwa dziewczyna w swojej dłoni. To te wisiorek na kierował go na tego, który był podejrzanym numer jeden, a zarazem ofiarą jakiegoś spisku.

Nie śpieszysz się z dopadnięciem właściciela wisiorka. Jeśli nawet nie on dokonał morderstwa, to powinien zostać przesłuchany w celu wyjaśnienia okoliczności w jaki sposób ofiara miała w dłoni jego własność. Cholera, Trinity, nie możesz prowadzić dochodzenia, kiedy jesteś zaangażowany w sprawę, lub znasz podejrzanego i jesteś z nim w dobrych stosunkach.

Nic nie powiedział zostawił to na inną okazje. Regulamin się nie liczył, wielokrotnie łamali prawo, naginali je do swoich potrzeb, tak, że powinni dawno wylecieć z roboty jak wszyscy im podobni.

On nie znał tej dwójki, ale ktoś inny, tak.


	10. Chapter 9

ROZDZIAŁ 9 

Harper myślał, że spłonie ze wstydu na miejscu. Ucieczka nic nie pomogła. Wyrzuty stały się tylko głośniejsze. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, znienawidziła samą siebie. Przeklinała swoją głupotę.

Wciąż wdziała jego wyraz twarzy przed oczyma pełną złości. Szare oczy płonęły dziko furią, której nigdy nie widziała i miała nadzieje nigdy zobaczyć. Poznała Erica z tej strony, o której istnieniu wiedziała, ale nigdy nie było dane stanąć twarzą, twarz. Do tego wieczora.

W domu rzuciła się na łóżko i nie podnosiła się z niego przez dobrą godzinne wściekła na siebie i swoją głupotę. Nie wiedziała co ją tak pokusiło, aby stwierdzić, to co jeszcze w tedy wydawało się prawdą. Przecież znała go na tyle i powinna wiedzieć co może zrobić, a czego na pewno nie zrobi. Zagłuszyła zdrowy rozsądek, wolała myśleć to, co pokazują jej oczy. Widziała, albo zdawało się jej widzieć Margo jako zabawkę w rękach Erica. Powinna się do myśleć, że nie była to zabawa, lecz pokaz uczuć jakimi darzy Margo, a to było u niego bardzo rzadkie.

Nie mogła sobie tego wybaczyć. Długo o tym myślała, co zrobić, aby odkupić swoje winy. Sprzeczne myśli szalały w jej umyśle jak w tedy, gdy musiała wybierać między nim, a Jackiem. Tych sytuacji nie da się jednak porównać. Myśli ją obarczał za słowa, które dowarzyła się powiedzieć, a nie rozrywały ją na połowę.

Nie odbierała żadnych telefonów. Wyłączyła komórkę. Mamie powiedziała, że dla nikogo jej nie ma. Nie miała ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Nawet dla Jacka.

Stanęła przed oknem w pokoju panował zupełny mrok, nie rozświetlało go światło z korytarza, czy z ulicy. Dopiero, gdy podniosła roletę wdarło się do niego światło z ulicy doskonale oświetlona lampami.

O szyby dźwięcznie uderzały krople drobnego deszczu. Chmury nie zasłoniły jednak dokładnie nocne niebo ukazującego jarzące się jasne punkty na swoim ciemnym płaszczu, przykrył świat.

Myśli kłębiły się w głowie nie dając, były jak węże mroczne, poskręcane, nie przynoszące, ani pokrzepienia, ani rozwiązania problemu, który gnębił ją od tej pamiętnej nocy. Nie potrafiła odnaleźć wyjścia z tak beznadziejnej sytuacji. Żaden pomysł nie był na tyle dobry, aby wprowadzić go w życie. Wciąż znajdowała się w punkcie wyjścia.

Wpatrując się w ulice widziała jak przyjeżdżał samochód znajomych. Po odgłosach, które dochodziły ja mimo kropiącego deszczu i zamkniętych okien, mogła wnioskować, że dobrze się bawili. Osobiście nie miała nastroju do zabawy i widoku ludzi. Nie potrafiła im spojrzeć w oczy. Smutek, a przede wszystkim wstyd zżerał ją od środka jak rak.

Nie potrafiła spojrzeć w piątek na Margo i ją przeprosić za słowa z dnia poprzedniego. Kiedy, tylko ją zobaczyła słowa utknęły jej gardle i nie chciały przejść przez usta. Prawie z płaczem pobiegła w drugą stronę nie zwracając w najmniejszym stopniu na wołania Jacka, który pobiegł za nią.

Chciała cofnąć czas, ale to było poza jej siłami i możliwościami. Spartaczyła, klęska na całej linii, musiała wypić całe piwo, które sama naważyła.

Wpatrując się w spokojną ulicę dostrzegła czarnego Forda z napędem na cztery koła, który przejeżdżał obok jej domu, jak jej się udało zliczyć po raz czwarty. Choć nie była pewna ile takich przejazdów zostało nie zauważony przez nią, czy kogoś z rodziny. Nie wiedziała ten samochód powodował, że rodził się w niej niepokój na jego widok.

Zatrzymał się na krótką chwilę i ruszył ostro z dzikim rykiem silnika, gdy tylko kierowca wcisnął pedał gazu do dechy. Nie wiedziała kto, to mógł być i nie obchodziło ją to za bardzo, szybko zapomniała o nim i kolejnych dziwnym kierowcy i tym wybryku. Zapewne kolejny szajbus popisujący się przed kolegami.

Nie dzwoniła do niego, nie było go w domu, dowiedział się o tym Nick od jego kumpla, Malika. Eric był w szpitalu na obserwacji, ponoć kontuzja kolana mu się odnowiła i lekarze wbrew jego zdaniu zatrzymali go na obserwacji. Miał wyjść dopiero w niedziele wieczorem. Na temat samej kontuzji nie wiedział nic, nie licząc faktu, że w piątek już nie było go w szkole. Nie chciała gadać do maszyny.

Miał ponoć dziewczynę, a jednak brał się za Margo, podlotkę, która leciała na niego jak pszczoła skuszona słodkim nektarem z kwiatów. Nie mogła tego dokładnie rozgryźć, dlaczego brał się za nią. Kolejną zagadką były słowa „Ma taki sam status co ty." O jakim statusie on mówił? Miała jeszcze kilka innych pytań, ale wiedziała, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi dopóki nie spotka się z nim.

Przez dwie godziny siedziała w mrokach dręcząc się tą sprawą, choć całe wydarzenie miało miejsce w czwartek, a dziś była niedziela. Nie mogła rozgryź Brossa. Nie mogła zaznać spokoju z powodu tej głupiej wpadki. Dopóki nie pogodzi się z nim nie da jej wytchnienia, o czym doskonale wiedziała.

Nadal nie potrafiła pojąć swego postępowania, dlaczego tak go zaatakowała.

Z trudem przełknęła ślinę w suchym gardle uzmysławiając sobie, ze właśnie straciła przyjaciela, na którym zawsze mogła polegać. Eric nie był zwykłym przyjacielem, czy byłym chłopakiem, był kimś więcej, doradcą i tym, który potrafił ją wysłuchać, gdy zachodziła potrzeba wygadani się. Zrobił tyle dobrego dla niej, a ona w ten sposób się odwdzięcza za jego dobroć.

Wypłakała wszystkie łzy.

Wzięła prysznic i położyła się spać.

Jutro potrzebuje wiele sił, gdyż przyjdzie stanąć jej oko w oko z Ericem, a to nie będzie łatwa konfrontacja.

Sen nadszedł już po kilku minutach, ale nie przyniósł błogiego wytchnienia. W snach spotkała się z nim i nie było to, ani miłe, ani przyjemne. Dokładnie dowiedziała się z jego ust, co tak naprawdę o niej myślał. Nie przebierał w słowach, mówił, to co myślał o niej od dawna. Nie były to miłe słowa.

Obudziła się zlana potem z cichym krzykiem na ustach. W oczach pojawiły się kolejne łzy.

Leżała jak kłoda, sztywna i bez czucia. Nie mogła zasnąć ponownie.

Ból narastał z każdym uderzeniem serca. Uderzenia serca przypominały bicie dzwony; silne, dźwięczne, rozsadzające pierś. Jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi.

Mijały godziny bezruchu, wciąż nie mogła zasnąć. Wewnętrznym bólem spleciona jak siecią leżała obawiając się poruszyć. Bezradna. Zdana na łaskę, lub nie łaskę czekała jak skazaniec na wydanie wyroku i wymierzanie kary. Ta nie nadchodziła. Sumienie gryzło jak wściekły pies, który chwycił swoją ofiarę i nie zamierzał je puścić, dopóki nie odgryzie kawałka dla siebie. Owy ból rozrywał ją od środka.

W końcu ociężale wstała i jak skazaniec pociągnęła swoje nogi w kierunku łazienki. Tam rozebrała się do naga zrzucając przesiąkniętą potem piżamę. Młode i jędrne ciało, o małych piersiach, pokrywały perłowe kropelki potu.

Weszła do kabiny. Odkręciła strumień chłodnej wody i oparła się rękom o wyłożoną kafelkami w kolorze piaskowym ścianę kabiny. Woda zaczęła spływać po jej ciele; głowie, szyi, plecach, piersiach i reszcie ciała niosąc ze sobą upragnione ukojenie, dla obolałych kończyn i członków.

Wytarła mokre ciało grubym i trochę szorstkim ręcznikiem. Rzuciła go później do kosza z rzeczami do prania. Na nagie ciało włożyła szlafrok i wróciła sztywnym krokiem do swojego pokoju.

Siadła na łóżku i oparła się plecami o ścianę. Kolana podciągnęła je pod brodę. Pusty wzrok wbiła w przeciwległą ścianę. Na nic nie zerkała. O niczym nie myślała. Po prostu siedziała.

Na zegarze była prawie siódma. Rodzice jeszcze spali, ale za kilka minut mieli wstać, Kate była jeszcze w Denver i miała wrócić dopiero w połowie tygodnia.

Cisza, która panowała w domu była przytłaczająca, że nie była w stanie wytrzymać tego dłużej. Musiała coś z robić, bo w przeciwnym wypadku przyjdzie jej oszaleć.

Wewnętrzny ból wciąż palił i rozdzierał ją od środka.

Czarny Mercury stał na małym parkingu przed kilku piętrowym budynkiem mieszkalnym w jej starej dzielnicy. Eric był z powrotem w domu. Gdzieś zniknął na cały weekend i nikt nie wiedział gdzie się podział. Nie odbierał komórki, w ogóle ją wyłączył i miał cały świat w głębokim poszanowaniu. Jakoś mu się nie dziwiła, sama przecież tak zrobiła.

Widok samochodu spowodowało, że serce zaczęło bić w szaleńczym rytmie, jakby chciało wyrwać się z piersi i nie być świadkiem, tego co miało zaraz wydarzyć się.

Z trwogą podniosła wzrok na ostanie piętro pięciopiętrowego budynku, gdzie znajdowało się mieszkanie Erica. W jego pokoju było otwarte okno, co świadczyło, ze już był na nogach.

Nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, gdy skierowała się do klatki. Potrzebowała wielkiego samozaparcia w tym co sobie wyznaczyła, gdyż nogi były skłonne były wrócić do samochodu, którym przyjechała i wrócić z kąt przybyły.

Podjęła decyzje. Nie zmieni jej. Spotka się z Brossem i przyjmie z godnością, to co miał do powiedzenia. Nie będzie uciekać przed odpowiedzialnością. Była przygotowana na to, że wyrzuci ją za drzwi i nie będzie chciał z nią rozmawiać, lub wpuści do środka, aby powiedzieć co myśli o niej nie przebierając w słowach.

Czas stanął w miejscu, lub zwolnił swój dziki pęd do przodu. Powodując, że jej męki nie miały końca, choć pragnęła spokoju i wytchnienia.

Jak nigdy wejście na ostatnie piętro sprawiło jej tyle kłopotów jak tego poranka. Z trudem łapała oddech. Nie podejrzewała, ze serce może tak szybko bić. Zabójcza dawka adrenaliny przemierzała jej organizm wydzielona przez paniczny strach.

Opierając się o ścianę zahaczyła o dzwonek, który się rozległ przywołując właściciela do drzwi, bo miał gościa. Pragnęła przygotować się przez kilka sekund, czy dłuższą minutę.

Nie zdołała pojąć, że nie jest dobrze i podjąć próbę ucieczki od drzwi, kiedy rozległ się zgrzyt otwieranych zamków. Już za kilka sekund mieli stanąć twarzą, w twarz z byłym chłopakiem.

Nogi uginały się pod nią, pot lał się z niej strumieniami. Serce biło jak szalone. Odwróciła się do drzwi plecami, gdy te otwierały się na cały oścież.

Kiedy się odwróciła myślała, ze padnie, tam gdzie stała.

Lęk straceńca zniknął. Pojawiło się za to przeogromne zdziwienie.

Zamiast Brossa w drzwiach stała młoda kobieta ubrana w jensy i granatową bluzę z kapturem. Była o dwa i pół cala wyższa od niej. Włosy w kolorze mahoniu. Wielkie brązowe oczy z rozbawieniem spoglądały na całkiem zmieszaną Harper, której mina pokazywała dokładnie jak bardzo była zaskoczona. Na pociągającej twarzy malował się mały i uprzejmy uśmiech.

Wejdź. powiedziała nawet nie pytając kim jest i czego chce. Cześć, Jenny, jestem Sara.

O cholera, ona wie kim jestem! To ta tajemnicza koleżanka! A więc jednak istnieje!

Bardzo mi miło. wyrzuciła przez zaciekniętego ze zdziwienia gardła. Zastałam Erica?

Głos drżał lekko. Nuta niepewności wdarła się i nawet ta do tej pory wręcz mityczna dziewczyna bez trudu ją wyłapała bez trudu.

Ze swojego pokoju wyszedł Bross w dresach lekko utykając. Kolano znowu dało się we znaki, ale on się tym nie przejmował i swoją porcje ćwiczeń musiał zrobić jak każdego ranka. Szara bluza pozbawiona rękawów była przesiąknięta do ostatniej nitki potem. Biegał prze półgodziny, albo i dłużej, a następnie siłownia, co zapewne było wbrew zaleceniom lekarza, ale on nigdy nie stosował się do nich.

Za kwadrans będę do twojej dyspozycji. powiedział kierują się do łazienki. Zapewne znowu nie zjadłaś śniadania, Sara właśnie coś kuchci.

Zdjęła kurtkę i buty zamieniając je na swoje kapcie i poszła za nią do kuchni, w której obecnie pałeczkę szefa kuchni dzierżyła niepodzielnie Sara Reed.

Miała dwadzieścia cztery lata i pochodziła z New York i skończyła tam wydział prawa karnego i resocjalizację, przeszło trzy lata temu, co było wielkim zaskoczeniem dla wykładowców i studentów. Nie była adwokatem, lecz pracownikiem prokuratury. Czasami pełniła role kuratora dla niepełnoletnich dzieciaków. Przede wszystkim była oficerem śledczym pracujący dla prokuratura stanowego i była w tym fachu doskonała. Z powodów przeciążenia lokalnych władz została przysłana jako wsparcie. Zajmowała się danymi zebranymi przez agentów specjalnych Departamentu Sprawiedliwości.

Mam sok pomarańczowy i kawę. powiedziała zabierając się do pracy. Zaraz będzie omlet i placki. Wybierz sobie co chcesz. Eric będzie jadł omleta.

Siedziała jak na szpilkach. Nerwowe spojrzenie nie schłodziło ze starszej dziewczyny.

W końcu się spotkaliśmy. jej spokojny głos nie podobał się Jenny, coś musiało się za nim kryć, tylko nie wiedziała co było to dokładnie. Bross wiele im o tobie mówił. O tym co ostatnio…, powiedziałaś również wiem.

Jakby coś w nią uderzyło, prawie spadła z krzesełka, na którym przed momentem usiadła. Powiedział jej. A czego miał się spodziewać, przecież byli sobie bliscy i mówili sobie zapewne wszystko, zapewne nie mieli między sobą tajemnic.

Z trudem przełknęła wypity łyk sok pomarańczowego. Jej niebieskie oczy wiercił w niej dziurę. Nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć, jak się ma teraz zachować, bo przecież nie wybiegnie z mieszkania.

Powiedział?

Niepewność z tego co mogła sobie myśleć dziewczyna o niej nie dawał jej obecnie spokoju, zapewne nie miała dobrego zdania.

Potaknęła głową nalewając sobie kawę.

Mówi mi wszystko. Często rozmawiamy ze sobą przez telefon. Wiem o próbie poderwania go przez Margo, o twoim zachowaniu po meczu i o kilku innych rzeczach, o których nikt inny nie wie. Masz szczęście, że nie ma tendencji do zbyt długiego trzymania urazy.

Mocno był wściekły?

Trochę, na samym początku, później mu jakoś przeszło. Śmiał się z tego. Wczoraj przez dobre półgodziny siedział na telefonie i rozmawiał z Margo. Sara wzięła się za robotę omleta dla Erica. Robiła to, szybko i fachowo, co świadczyło o wprawie w tej dziedzinie, ale nie o to chodziło. Znam go na tyle dobrze i czasami zdarza się mi odgadnąć, co myśli ten twardziel. Może wygląda, jak wygląda, ale owieczka nie jest tak łagodna jak on. Pokrzyczy, pogrozi paluszkiem, a za kwadrans będzie z tego się śmiał, jak z dobrego żartu. O to cały on.

Przyjrzała się Sarze na tyle, aby mieć jakieś pierwsze zdanie o dziewczynie, choć nie wiedząc zupełnie nic o tej smukłej kobiecie, która podobała się Ericowi. Nie dziwiła mu się. Sara była przecież dojrzałą kobietą, która powinna bez trudu swoimi wdziękami uwieść każdego faceta.

Długo znasz Erica?

Hm… cztery lata. Co jakiś czas mieszkam z nim, w tedy śpię w drugiej sypialni. Obecnie remontują moje mieszkanie, a chłopak był miły i zaproponował mi dach nad głową dopóki nie skończą prac w u mnie. Jeśli to zaspokoi twoją ciekawość, to powiem, że przez jakiś czas byliśmy razem. W tamtym rok, coś koło września byliśmy razem, kilka razy z krótkimi przerwami. Stanowiliśmy dosyć dziwną parę. No cóż, ten czas już się skończył. Obecnie jesteśmy tylko kumplami.

Harper nie była w stanie to uwierzyć. Byli razem, nim ona zaczęła z nim chodzić, a gdy już chodzili ze sobą, to ona nadal była w jego pobliżu. Za ścianą, w drugiej sypialni. Na pewno nie jedną noc sama jej nie spędziła. Nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego nie powiedział o niej, gdy byli razem i jak blisko ze są ze sobą zżyci? Nie powiedział jej nic o niej. A najgorsze z tego, że byli ze sobą, gdy ona chodziła z nim.

Znali się od czterech lat, a ona usłyszała o niej dopiero w połowie lipca, gdzieś musiała uciec mu. Nawet nie pokwapił się, aby wyjaśnić jej cokolwiek. Może uważał, że nie miał czego? Mylił się.

Odkryto przed nią kolejną tajemnice Brossa. Odkrycie wywołało małe poruszenie w jej wnętrzu, które przerodziło się w całkiem sporej rozmiaru burzy.

Sara doskonale widziała malujący się nie smak na jej twarzy. Dzikie myśli pojawiły się w umyśle Jenny i nie dawały jej spokoju, co było zresztą do przewidzenia. Wyglądała na całkiem sympatyczną dziewczynę, ale zrobiła o jeden krok do przodu za dużo i teraz cierpi z tego powodu.

Masz ochotę na omleta?

Postawiła przed nią grubego i dobrze wysmażonego naleśnika z nie znanym dla gościa farszem, ale pachniało całkiem kusząco. Ledwie nozdrza zostały podrażnione zapachem kolacji, to odezwał się głośno żołądek, domagając się swego i to już, nie miał ochoty czekać, ani sekundy dłużej.

Dziękuję, tak. Czemu on milczy, kiedy się pyta o jego przeszłość?

Reed rzuciła zaciekawione spojrzenie młodszej koleżance. Przełknęła pierwszy kęs śniadania i popiła go sokiem pomidorowym, który piła każdego ranka.

Jak mocno pamięcią sięgam wstecz nie lubił opowiadać o swoim życiu, o tym co kiedyś się wydarzyło. Ja nie mam zwyczaju pytać go o to. Zrozumiałam, że jeśli mam się czegoś dowiedzieć, to mi sam powie bez wydzieranie tego z niego na siłę. Jeśli się spróbuje siłowo coś z niego wyciągnąć, to może przynieść, to odwrotny skutek od tego zamierzonego. Nie pojmuję, czemu dopiero teraz mieliśmy możność się spotkać.

Ja również. Mało mówił o tobie. Tylko tyle, że spotka się ze starszą od siebie dziewczyną i opisał ciebie trochę pobieżnie…. Dużo krzyczał?

Nie. odpowiedziała. Coś bredził pod nosem, ale kto jego słucha. Spalił dwa papierosy i uderzył się,niezdara, w nadwerężone w trakcie meczu kolano. Zawiozłam go do szpitala. Klął na czym świat stoi, nie było czego słuchać. W razie czego możesz liczyć na solidarność jajników.

Solidarność…? Czego? spytał ją Bross wchodząc do kuchni mając na sobie krótkie spodenki i koszulka z wizerunkiem srogiego Wikinga na piersi, a na lewym kolanie znajdował się ochraniacz usztywniający nadwerężony staw. Hm…?

Reed uśmiechnęła się życzliwie jak zwykle. Jej nie gasnący uśmiech był urzekający i nie jedno męskie i kobiece serca, co nie raz powodowało dosyć śmieszne sytuacje.

Jedz, o dziewiątej masz się pokazać trenerowi, a ja mam trochę do roboty.

Omlet był jak zwykle pulchny i wyjątkowo ostry. Sara dodała wystarczająco dużo ostrej papryki, jak i kiełbaski, która normalnie przyprowadziłaby o potok łez mężczyznę. On jadł je normalnie jakby nie czuł palącego uczucia w gardle, gdy inni już zmieniali stan skupienia ze stałego na sypki.

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to cała szkoła będzie się u mnie stołowała. Nie minęło siedem dni, a to już druga osoba na śniadaniu. stwierdził po przełknięciu kolejnego kawałku omleta.

Potraktuj to jako kompletem. stwierdziła rozbawiona Harper. W taki sposób zdobywa się uznanie… Chciałabym cię przeprosić. Nie miałam prawa oceniać ciebie i wtrącać się w twoje sprawy z Margo. Mam nadzieje, że przymniesz moje przeprosiny.

Jasne. Jestem bardzo wyrozumiałą osobą. Zakładam, że nie będzie już żadnych nie domówień, czy innych kłopotów na tej płaszczyźnie.

Mam tylko małą prośbę, ale nie wiem czy mogę ciebie jeszcze o cokolwiek prosić?

Dopóki nie powiesz o co chodzi, to nie wiem, czy możesz.

Nie pewnie spojrzała na zajętego pochłanianiem swego śniadania chłopaka.

Co jest między tobą, a Margo i Sarą?

Przerwał jeść. Odłożył widelec. Napił się kawy. Spojrzał na nią. Wiedziała, że nie powinna pytać o to, ale był już za późno, pytanie padło.

Między mną, a Sarą nie ma nic poza przyjaźnią. Kiedyś byliśmy razem, ale to było kiedyś. Obecnie, jest tak jak jest, czyli czasem wyskoczymy do pubu, lub gdzieś indziej. Idziemy jako kumple. Nie zawsze zachowujemy się porządnie, ale jesteśmy tylko i wyłącznie kumplami. mówił spokojnie, co dziwiło Jenny, spodziewała się ostrzejszej reakcji z jego strony. Między mną, a Margo, to już inna para kaloszy. Jak na razie układa nam się doskonale, to miła dziewczyna. Może coś z tego będzie.

Nie przeszkadza Margo, że Sara mieszka z tobą, przecież kiedyś byliście sobie całkiem blisko. Nie obawia się konkurencji z jej strony?

Margo i ja już to przedyskutowaliśmy. Nie ma nic przeciw temu, wie co mnie kiedyś łączyło i w pewien sposób nadal łączy. Kiedyś byliśmy sobie nawet za bardzo blisko, ale to było kiedyś, dziś jest dzisiaj. Jesteśmy tylko kumplami. Czasami może dziwacznie się zachowujemy, ale to jest u nas już normą.

Nie wiedziała jak ma to odbierać. Co miało oznaczać stwierdzenie, że byli sobie „nawet za blisko"? Byli narzeczonymi? Mogła zgadywać, nie chciała pytać i być zbyt wścibska i tak poznała wiele aspektów z jego przeszłości, o których nie miała pojęcia. Czy kiedyś było im dane być razem? Nie miała pojęcia, ale jeśli miała stawiać na swoją intuicje, to by postawiła wszystko co miała, na to, że kiedyś byli razem. Nie miała pojęcia, co było teraz, Eric był z Margo, a Sara była ślepym światkiem tego, co zachodziło między nimi, nie chciało jej się w to jej wierzyć.

Czy w poczet przeprosin przymniesz moje zaproszenie do baru na jednego?

Nie zapominaj, ze jesteśmy nieletni i nie wolno nam pić alkoholu, a Sara jest policjantką.

Powiedzmy, że nie słyszałam tej oferty, a tak poza muszę szykować się do roboty.

Eric kiwnął głową. Szybko skończył jeść i wziął się za mycie naczyń po śniadaniu, co zaskoczyło trochę Jenny, nie spodziewała się, aby on potrafił coś podobnego zrobić. Uporał się z nimi sprawnie zdradzając wprawę idącą z doświadczenia.

Sara wróciła po niespełna pięciu minutach ubrana już w ciemną stalową garsonkę, zapewne kupiła ją w jednym z butików w Centrum Mody, gdzie i jej mama zaopatrywała się w ciuchy i nie były, to nigdy tanie zakupy. Ale jej mama nie chodziła w tych ciuchach do pracy, zakładała, gdy miała gdzieś wyjść i to nie do byle kogo. Sara zakładała je do pracy nie martwiąc się o plamy i inne uszkodzenia mechaniczne.

Nie uszła jej uwadze broń, którą miała przy sobie, a wcześniej znajdowała się zapewne w jej pokoju. Na stole położyła dwie sztuki broni; pistolet i rewolwer, gdy sama się męczyła się z szelkami od kabury pod ramie. Nie znała się na broni i nie miała ochoty poszerzać wiedzy z tego zakresu.

Eric zagwizdał, gdy tylko wziął do ręki rewolwer i okiem znawcy ją dokładnie obejrzał, nawet wyciągnął naboje z bębenka i nacisnął trzy raz spust wsłuchując się wydawanych przez kurek, gdy uderzał po każdym naciśnięciu spustu. Każdy jego ruch zdradzał wprawę i doświadczenie, którym popisał się tak jak przy zmywaniu naczyń. Sara nie odebrała mu jej, co tylko potwierdzało jej podejrzenia, że Eric zna się doskonale na broni i może bez przeszkód brać jej.

357 Magnum. powiedział, gdy ponownie załadował sześć naboi do bębenka. Nieźle się szarpnęła się na tą zabawką. Z drugiej strony jest mniejszy od _Python_ i lżejszy, a ten sam kaliber. Co tam jeszcze masz?

SW 4006. odparła spoglądając na zdziwiona całą tą sytuacje Jenny. On zna się na broni, nie ma obawy o jakiś wypadek, czy coś w tym stylu. Zbieraj się, trener chce ciebie widzieć i zjechać za głupotę.

Mruknął coś nie zrozumiale pod nosem zbierając się ze swojego miejsca. Szczerze mówiąc nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z trenerem, ale musiał się pokazać się na treningu, czy tego chciał, czy nie.

Jenny głowiła się, gdzie on zdobył wiedze na temat broni, że tak potrafił ją obsługiwał nie obawiając się, że postrzeli siebie samego, czy kogoś postronnego. Z każdym nowym dniem poznawał nowe fakty, o których nie miała pojęcia, nawet gdy byli razem. Zapewne jeszcze więcej było jej nie znane i nie podejrzewa w ogóle ich istnienia. Mały dreszcz niepokoju i gniewu przeszył jej ciało. Niepokój wiązał się z faktem obcości tego człowieka. Ponoć znali się od dzieciaka, przez jakiś czas byli razem, a tak naprawdę nie miała o wielu sprawach pojęcia. Gniew, tyle tajemnic miał przed nią i dowiedziała się o nich przez przypadek. A wszystko zaczęło się od momentu, gdy Eric poznał Margo. Tu rodziła się zazdrość.

Pogadasz z Margo, czy ja mam to zrobić? spytał Harper.

Ja to zrobię. Nie będzie łatwo, ale to ja naważyłam te piwo i to ja muszę je obecnie wypić.

Kiwnął głową. Nie miał w takim wypadku się w wtrącać, da sobie sama radę bez jego pomocy doskonale. Jego myśli kierowały się na inne sprawy, niż na jej stosunki z Margo, zupełnie co innego nie dawało mu spokoju, ale o tym nie mógł rozmawiać z byłą dziewczyną. Dał sobie spokój, wszystko się wyjaśni jeszcze tego dnia, był z natury cierpliwy i poczeka, aż sprawa się sama wyjaśni.

Mam kluczę. powiedziała wychodząc Sara. Wrócę później i zrób zakupy.

Spoko. Czas do szkoły.


	11. Chapter 10

ROZDZIAŁ 10 

Angel była pełna podziwu dla jej dokonania, spodziewała się tego wcześniej, czy później. Jenny nie była z tych, co zostawiają nie zamknięte sprawy. Była zaskoczona, gdy usłyszała się o kilku nowinkach z życia swego kolegi. Nie spodziewała się, że Sara w ogóle istnieje, była podobnie zaskoczona, jak Jenny, gdy ta stanęła przed nią otwierając jej drzwi. Opowiedziała jej wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami nie zapominając o swoich domysłach, które dała na sam koniec.

Na nowe wiadomości nie była przygotowana, ale potwierdziły się nie tylko jej podejrzenia, że nie wiedzą wszystkiego o nim i nie dowiedzą się tak łatwo.

Ten chłopak ma więcej tajemnic od CIA. Nie licz na to, że to koniec, to początek góry lodowej, a do szczytu jest cholernie wysoko. Upłynie jeszcze wiele wody nim poznasz go dokładnie, ale w tedy nie będziesz mogła powiedzieć „Znam Erica Brossa na wylot.", o nie.

Myślisz, że nie dają sobie z tego sprawy? Nawet Sara nie wie o nim wszystko, a przecież mieszkają razem i powinna wiedzieć o nim zdecydowanie więcej ode mnie, a nie zna całej jego przeszłość. Zapewne więcej, niż ja, ale i przed nią ma jakieś tajemnice.

Marne pocieszeni, stwierdziły obie w duchu jednomyślnie. Tak jak powiedziała Angel, on miał więcej tajemnic od tej cholernej Centralnej Agencji Wywiadowczej, która wręcz je ubóstwiała. Chociaż od nich było łatwiej wydrzeć jakieś informacje, niż od niego. Wielu już próbowało, ale nikomu tego jeszcze nie udało się dokonać. Trzymał blisko siebie nawet skrawki plotek o sobie, jakby był ujawnienie ich było dla niego wielkim zagrożeniem.

I tak było dokładnie.

Dziś nie było treningu, co bardzo ucieszyło zwłaszcza chłopaków, którzy uważali, że nie ma milszego zajęcia, niż bycie obok swoich dziewczyn. Na to mogli i chcieli poświęcić każdą wolną chwile, a także zrezygnować dla tego z kilku mniej przyjemnych obowiązków.

Jack miał nadzieje w końcu zakończyć nie miły temat, który ciągnął się za nimi od jakiegoś czasu, a dokładnie od zakończenia meczu Wikingów z Panterami, jak do tej udawało się jej unikać rozmowy na ten temat. Jasne było, że trzeba było rozwiązać tą sprawę, a nie cały czas od niej uciekać, robić z niej tabu, zakopać, zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek miało podobne zajście. Tak się jednak nie dało zrobić. Jenny mogła pragnąć zignorować problem i nigdy więcej go nie poruszać, zrobić z niego tabu. On jednak nie zapomni.

Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło, tylko nie wiedział co dokładnie. Jego dziewczyna była w doskonałym nastroju, jak nigdy ostatnio. Podejrzliwym okiem na nią spojrzał jakby oczekiwał jakieś niespodzianki, która spowoduje, że nie będzie w stanie stać na nogach bez niczyjej pomocy. Nie podobało mu się takie spojrzenie, nigdy niczego dobrego nie wróżyło.

Co się stało? spytał lekko zakłopotany nieznanym mu obrotem sprawy.

Nic. odparła Jenny posyłając znaczące spojrzenie Angel, która uśmiechnęła się, co jednoznacznie oznaczało, że jednak coś się stało i nie miały zamiaru nic powiedzieć. A jednak powiedziała zaskakują go całkowicie. Byłam u Erica i sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy. Nie jest na mnie obrażony.

Jego mina mówiła za niego, był totalnie zaskoczony, nie spodziewał się tego po niej, szybciej dalszego unikania tematu i odwlekanie tego, co nieuniknione, czyli rozmowy z Ericem. Nie popuściłby jej tego tak łatwo jak myślała. Miał być nieugięty w tym przypadku.

No w końcu. powiedział sam nie mając pojęcia co miał powiedzieć, był całkowicie zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony, że załatwiła sama do końca sprawę jak należy. Byłaś w wczoraj u niego?

Dzwonił do niej do domu, ale nie zastał jej, ponoć gdzieś wyszła, rodzice myśleli, że jest u niego. Nie była. Próbował dzwonić na komórkę, ale ta była wyłączona.

Dziś rano. odparła zaskakując go po raz kolejny i to w tak krótkim czasie. Miałam wczoraj pojechać, ale musiałam wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. Kiedy dzwoniłeś byłam w domu, ale kazałam mówić, że mnie ma, nie miałam ochoty z nikim rozmawiać.

Kiwnął głową dając do zrozumienia, że przyjął to do wiadomości i nie miał zamiaru o nic nie pytać.

Co mówił Eric?

Nic, przyjął przeprosiny i nic więcej nie powiedział. Poznałam Sarę, to dosyć miła kobieta, pracuje w prokuraturze…

I ona chodzi z Ericem? spytał przerywając jej Nick.

Nie zważając na jego pytanie mówiła dalej.

Poznali się jakiś czas temu, wyglądają jakoś dziwnie. Mam na myśli, że zachowują się jak stara para, a nie jak przyjaciele. Nie są razem, już nie. Są przyjaciółmi i z tego co zrozumiałam ją, Eric, ma zamiar spotykać się z Margo, choć początek był niefrasobliwy. Jakiekolwiek kłopoty z naszej strony będą niemile widziane. Krótko mówiąc mamy ich zostawić w spokoju.

Co ci się za bardzo nie podoba. powiedział nie zważając na słowa i ich konsekwencje Nick.

Moje zdanie się nie liczy w tej sprawie. Eric wie doskonale co robi i nie potrzebuje doradcy do spraw sercowych. powiedziała groźnie. Wie doskonale co robi.

Nie zapomnij jak zaczęli. Nie wiem co może z tego wyrosnąć, ale nie daję im zbyt wielkich szans na przetrwanie. odezwała się Angel stając po stronie koleżanki. Eric nie należy do osób, które umieją żyć w stałym związku zbyt długo. Po jakimś czasie zaczyna się dusić brakiem wolności, którą odbiera mu związek z dziewczyną. Nie wtrącając się nawet przyśpieszymy to co nieuniknione, czyli rozpad czegoś, co nie ma przyszłości.

Nie bądźcie takie pewne siebie. w obronie nie obecnego staną Nick, co zaskoczyło zwłaszcza Angel. Jej chłopak nie raz i nie dwa wypowiadał się otwarcie na temat jego skłonności do częstych zmian partnerek. Margo, to miła dziewczyna, trochę za mocno rozchwytywana wśród chłopaków, choć do tej pory żadnemu nie udało się dobrać się do niej należycie. Może im się uda, kto wie.

Jack kiwnął głową dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że popiera wszystko, co powiedział jego kolega na temat ich nieobecnego przyjaciela. To on odebrał mu Jenny i było mu w pewien sposób głupio, bo od tego czasu zaczął zmieniać dziewczyny częściej niż on skarpetki. Chciał może bardziej od swojej dziewczyny, aby w końcu znalazł sobie kogoś z kim będzie mu dobrze.

Margo była miłą dziewczyną, choć miała zwyczaj obracać się w towarzystwie zawodników z drużyny. Ci z nich, którzy nie mieli dziewczyn, a było kilku takich miało ochotę na nią. A najbardziej z nich wszystkich Drako, co wróżyło spore kłopoty na linii Bross – Mer – Drako. Mogło to się odbić na nich i to była nie miła myśl. Nie szukał kolejnego powodu, aby trafić wyżej na czarnej liście Drako, czyli również na liście Silvera.

Dajcie im spokój, to ich życie i nie chcą, aby ktoś w nie wtrącał, a najbardziej my. Eric nie wygląda na takiego, co nie wie, co robi. On doskonale orientuje się w sytuacji, to przecież ją stworzył i świetnie nad nią panuje. Dadzą sobie radę, jeśli tylko nie będziemy się wtrącać.

Jakoś dziwnie zabrzmiało jego „my", w uszach Jenny i Angel brzmiało to raczej jako „wy". Nie skomentowały tego jednak, gdyż nie chciały wdawać się w polemikę z nim. Kłótnia nie była potrzebna, powód był zbyt błahy, nie wart zachodu, wkładania w niego wysiłku.

Nie miały zamiaru dłużej drążyć tego tematu, bynajmniej na razie. Przyjdzie czas, przyjdzie pora na poruszenie tego tematu i wyciągnięcie kilku wniosków. Nie miały zamiaru tak zostawić tej sprawy, to nie był ich styl. A przecież, tu chodziło o ich znajomych, nie mogli przecież ich tak zostawić.

Czemu nie macie dzisiaj treningu? spytała Angel.

Trener musiał wyjść, jakieś pilne sprawy.

A asystent? Przecież może poprowadzić dla was trening. Ma zastępować trenera, a nie się obijać.

To coś poważnego, że konieczne było odwołanie treningu. Mnie to nie boli, mam czas dla ciebie. Jakoś dzisiaj nie mam ochoty biegać za piłką, może później, ale nie teraz.

Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje i przyciągnęła go do siebie i spojrzała na niego prowokująco.

Na co masz teraz ochotę?

Wzruszył tylko ramionami. Doskonale wiedziała na co ma ochotę, ale to musiało poczekać, gdy znajdą się sam na sam, zamknięci w czterech ścianach.

Nie wiem na co mam ochotę. Kiedy mi coś przyjdzie coś do głowy, to ci powiem, daję słowo. Do tego czasu, chyba starczy mi sam fakt, że jesteś tu obok mnie.

A może coś jeszcze?

Spojrzał głęboko w jej oczy i przeszedł go dziwny dreszcz. Dreszcz podniecenia. Jego wielka ochota była coraz większa, nie pragnął niczego innego jak tylko być z nią sam na sam. Do trzeciej zostało jakieś dwie godziny, ale znając szczęście uda im się wyrwać dobre pół godziny przed nią. A wtedy…

Jack! rozległ się krzyk, który zagłuszył i to skutecznie zagłuszył rozkoszne marzenia. Gliny są u dyrektora. Jest ten cały Trinity, nie ma tej drugiej, ale jest jakaś inna i dwóch mundurowych. Mają kogoś zgarnąć.

O cholera. wywaliła przez zaciśnięte zęby Jenny. A on kogo tym razem szuka?

Nie mam pojęcia, są u starego i nikt nie wie, po co przyjechali, ale coś mi mówi, że niedługo się dowiemy.

Trener Opard chodził wściekły, po tym co było mu dane usłyszeć nie mógł siedzieć spokojnie. Słyszał już kilka dziwnych historii, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego chłopcy nie należą do świętych i raz na jakiś czas zrobią coś głupiego. Ale to, o co tym razem ich posądzono, to była lekka przesada. Rozumiał picie, zagłuszanie ciszy nocnej, szczeniackie wybryki, ale nigdy nie morderstwo, które poruszyło całe miasto i mogło doprowadzić do wojny między zwaśnionymi gangami. To było jak na jego siły o wiele za dużo. To było kłamstwo! Znany ze swojej wybuchowej natury, trener, powiedział dobitnie co myśli o nim i jego pracy, nie przebierając w słowach.

Agent cierpliwie poczekał, aż ten skończy szaleńczy potok słów i choć trochę się uspokoi, nim podjął, to co mu przerwał wybuch trenera. Nie miał zamiaru wchodzić z nim w jakąkolwiek polemikę, gdyż nie miał to żadnego sensu i doprowadziłoby tylko do większej kłótni, a liczył na pomoc z jego strony.

Przedstawiłem jakimi dowodami dysponujemy. zaczął w typowym dla siebie sposób, czyli spokojnie. Proszę postawić się w naszej sytuacji i powiedzieć mi, co by pan zrobiłby?

Zmielił w ustach wiązankę przekleństw i odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

Postąpiłbym jak pan. Ale brałbym pod uwagę możliwość, że ktoś próbuje mnie wprowadzić na zły tor.

Ja również biorę taką możliwość pod uwagę i to całkiem serio, ale muszę się opierać na zebranych dowodach. odparł spoglądając na niego swoimi szarymi oczyma. Jak na razie sprawdzamy trop jaki podjęliśmy z miejsca zbrodni. Muszę powiedzieć, że nie wiele śladów zostawiono, choć to co mamy jak na razie musi starczyć do momentu odnalezienia kolejnych.

Dyrektor ucieszył się, że miał za sobą ten wybuch wściekłości i mogli w końcu wziąć się do pracy. Chciał pomóc policji w znalezieniu winnych tej okrutnej zbrodni. Nie pojmował jak można być takim…, zwierzęciem, bo inaczej nie potrafił nazwać osobę, która dokonała tego nieludzkiego czynu.

Macie jakiś podejrzanych? spytał za swojego biurka.

Sierżant Woo spojrzała na swego kolegę, który kiwnął głową dając jej znak, że może działać.

Kto miał dostęp z drużyny do magazynu ze sprzętem sportowym?

Nikt, ale odnotowaliśmy kilka włamań, nigdy nie ginęło nić wartościowego, były to raczej wybryki dzieciaków. Nigdy nie odnotowałem braku czegokolwiek w nim. Inwentaryzacje robię co dwa miesiące.

Dziewczynę zaatakowano i uderzono rurką, która miała znaki waszej drużyny. Musiała pochodzić od jakiegoś urządzenia sportowego. Jak się domyślam każdy przyrząd sportowy ma wasz znak?

Tak. Umieszczamy go widocznych miejscach, aby wiedział czyja jest to własność.

Komuś cholernie zależał, abyśmy też się dowiedzieli. włączył się Trinity. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to podpucha, czy zabójca był naprawdę głupi? Użył narzędzia, które naprowadziło nas do was. Jest więc wielkim głupcem, albo liczy się z możliwością, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się nas z karku. Jak na razie bierzemy pod uwagę następujący wariant. Zabójcy są uczniami tej szkoły, należą do drużyny. Znamy inicjały jednego z nich. Sprawdziliśmy je z listą osób, którzy podpadają pod nasze założenie. Wynik jest następujący, na liście znalazło się trzy nazwiska.

Którzy to? spytał poruszony trener.

Jerry Hoard, John Riddling, Jack Russell.

Nazwiska były znane każdemu, a zwłaszcza te ostatnie. To powodowało, że nie mogli uwierzyć, aby mieli jakiś związek ze sprawą. Nie spodziewał się asie po prostu czegoś takiego po kimś, kto miał świetlaną przyszłość przed sobą w sporcie.

Pomyłki nie ma. zapewniła ich Kim. Jeśli możliwe jest, to chcielibyśmy się zobaczyć z nimi.

Pójdę po nich. zaoferował trener.

Funkcjonariusze Parston i Smith pójdą z panem, tak dla świętego spokoju.

Myśli pan, że moi uczniowie sprawią jakiś kłopot?

To co ja myślę, to moja prywatna sprawa i nic panu do tego. Wysyłam ich z panem, gdyż taka jest procedura, nic tu nie ma do powiedzenia zaufanie, czy jego brak do pana, czy do pańskich uczniów.

Ledwie wprowadzono pierwszego, a już wyszedł. Podobnie było z drugim. Trzeci był Jack.

Siadł na fotelu naprzeciw tajnego agenta, obok niego siedziała pani sierżant z policji miejskiej. Wiedział czemu znalazł się w tym pokoju i jakoś mu się nie podobało, ale nie miał nic do powiedzenia, nikt go o zdanie również nie pytał, bo i po co. Dopiero teraz miał odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, które zapewne mu nie przypadną do gustu. Nie miał niczego do ukrycia i nie powinien się bać, ale jakieś dziwne uczucie mu doskwierało. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

Trinity podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i siadł na biurku dyrektora, spojrzał na niego i zadał mu pytanie.

Wiesz czemu się tu znalazłeś?

Potaknął głową i odpowiedział starając się nadać głosowi jak najbardziej naturalny ton, co nie było takie łatwe jak się mu wydawało na początku.

Szukacie mordercę.

A wiesz czemu ty tu jesteś?

Jestem podejrzany o dokonanie tego?

Tak. Są dowody, które pozwalają świadczyć, że to ty dokonałeś tego morderstwa na spółkę ze swoim kumplem. Z kim wczoraj byłeś i gdzie około godziny jedenastej, kilka minut po niej?

Z Nickiem McKen, byliśmy w „Trzynastce" do godziny jedenastej, później poszliśmy do domu. Nie pojmuję dlaczego pan uważa, że możemy mieć coś wspólnego z tym zabójstwem?

Bo znalezione dowody świadczące, że miałeś coś wspólnego z tym zabójstwem, ty i ktoś drugi. A jeśli Nick był z tobą, to samo nachodzi, że drugim, którego poszukujemy jest właśnie on.

Nie miał nic wspólnego z tym zabójstwem, ale on uważał coś zupełnie innego. Dalsza część rozmowy będzie musiała się odbyć niestety, ale na komisariacie. Zabierzemy ciebie i Nicka. Idziemy.

Podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Szare oczy agenta, nie były jak zwykle przepełnione nienawiścią, chęcią mordu, lecz pełne współczucia i obietnicą pomocy. A tego właśnie potrzebował. Nie miał pojęcia od kogo właśnie jej oczekiwać. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przebieranie ofert z pomocą. Z dawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego obecna sytuacja nie pozostawiała zbyt wiele do życzenia. Oskarżenie było głupotą i to skończoną, nie popełnił tego mordu, był niewinny. Jednak mieli dowody, które wskazywały na niego i dlatego przyjechali po niego. Wierzył, że to była pomyłka i wszystko się wyjaśni i to szybko. Na komendzie wszystko się wyjaśni i będzie się z tego później tylko śmiał, taki głupi żart.

Podniósł wzrok i dumnie spojrzał w oczy agenta, który czekał na jego reakcje. Był w nich niepokój, obawa, strach, ale i o dziwo zaufanie. Nie miał powodów, aby mu ufał. Nie potrafił powiedzieć czemu mu ufał, po prostu ufał i już. Gdyby nie chciał mu pomóc i nie wierzył w jego niewinność, bo przecież nie wierzył, że on zabił, to by tego spotkania nie było by, zostałby aresztowany na boisku, na oczach Jenny i wszystkich wokoło.

Wolno, wręcz cedząc słowo za słowem powiedział.

Nie zabiłem tej dziewczyny. Nie wiem jakimi dowodami dysponujecie, ale ja tego nie zrobiłem. Mam nadzieje, że to się wyjaśni to szybko.

Ja również, Jack. Nie przepadam za popełnianiem błędów. Jeśli to nie ty, to to udowodnię. Rozumiesz?

Jak najbardziej. powiedział wstając powoli ze swojego miejsca. Kajdanki będą potrzebne?

Kim spojrzała na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Ona by go zakuła od razu, ale on tu dowodził, nie ona.

Nie, nie będą potrzebne dopóki będziesz się odpowiednio z Nickiem zachowywał. Idziemy.

Drzwi się otworzyły, każdy stał nikt nie siedział, a zwłaszcza Jenny, która nie mogła usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu od momentu, gdy przyszedł po niego trener z dwójką policjantów. Przeraziła się i to poważnie. Wierzyła w jego niewinność, ale musieli mieć jakieś dowody, które powodowały, że znalazł się na liście podejrzanych. Dwóch wyszło szybko i mogli iść do domu, Jack wyszedł po kilku minutach i to w towarzystwie tego agenta, który nigdy nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Nie był skuty, ale jego twarz mówiła wiele, nikomu nie spojrzał prosto w oczy.

Nie wiedział sam jak się ma konkretnie zachować. Chciał płakać, krzyczeć, że jest niewinny i to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. Z drugiej strony pragnął zachować się jak przystało na mężczyznę i z podniesionym czołem stawić sprawie czoła. Jednak nie potrafił przekonać innych, mieli przecież dowody wskazujące na niego i prawda się nie liczyła. Na komendzie, a jak źle pójdzie, to na sali sądowej będzie musiał przekonać o swojej niewinności.

Jenny chciała podbiec do niego, ale ruch ręki pani sierżant zatrzymał ją w miejscu. Już wiedziała co się dzieje. Stanęła i nie mogła z siebie wyrzucić, ani jednego słowa, wykonać jakiego ruchu, była jak posąg. Przybyli po podejrzanego i go mieli. A nim był jej Jack. Nie mogła uwierzyć, aby on stał za tym zabójstwem. Znała przecież tego człowieka, była z nim i go kochała. Nie mógł stać za tym zabójstwem. Oni musieli się mylić, innego wyjścia nie było. Za raz powiedzą, że nie znaleźli podejrzanego i przeproszą za zabranie czasu i będą mogli spokojnie odejść do swoich zajęć.

Trinity brutalnie obdarł ją z tych złudzeń. W jej oczach nie miał w sobie żadnego współczucia, tylko zawodową perfekcje. Prawda była zupełnie inna, ale ona nie mogła jej poznać, wręcz nie chciała.

Jack pojedzie z nami na komendę, gdzie odpowie na resztę pytań. Proszę poinformować jego rodziców. powiedział do dyrektora. Zabierzemy ze sobą również Nicka McKen, do niego też mamy kilka pytań. Jego rodziców również proszę poinformować.

Nick nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddawać i iść jak owca na rzeź, wybuch gwałtownie.

Ja nigdzie nie pójdę, nie mam ku temu powodu. Nie ma nakazu aresztowania, nigdzie nie idę.

Pójdziesz. zapewniła go Kim. Mamy prawo zatrzymać ciebie na czterdzieści osiem godzin nie oskarżając cię oddać do dyspozycji prokuratury, młody człowieku.

Niczego złego nie zrobiłem i nie widzę powodu, aby jechać. Oskarżę was o nękanie i bez dowodowe oskarżenie. Mój ojciec ma dobrego adwokata i zabierze wam blachy.

Nie bądź taki groźny, bo jeszcze się przestraszę i nie będę mogła spokojnie pracować na ulicy.

Spokój oboje. wtrącił się agent. Pojedziesz z nami.

Na tym temat się zamknął. Dwóch mundurowych poprowadziło obu chłopaków do wyjścia. Nie obejrzeli się ani razu. Za nimi szła ta dwójka, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach, które nie dawały im spokoju. Mieli mało czasu, a musieli znaleźć kilka odpowiedzi na dręczące ich pytania, a to nie będzie takie łatwe. Ktoś naprawdę się postarał ich pomieszał mu w tej układance, zabrał kilka części i zostawił jakieś zupełnie nie pasujące do tego obrazka, na którym się obecnie głowił. Nie lubił podobnych sytuacji, gdy ktoś próbował mu pokazać, że jest mądrzejszy od niego i każdego wokół, zazwyczaj źle się to kończyło dla niego. Nie miał zamiaru zabijać tych mądrali, tylko postawić przed sądem i patrzeć jak sąd bez wahania skazuje ich na długa odsiadkę

Nie zauważył dwójki, która przyglądał się uważnie jak wyprowadzał zatrzymanych. Gdyby dostrzegł ich, to może znalazłby te brakujące elementy układanki, a obrazek, który miał ułożyć byłby bardziej prawie ułożony. Jednak nie. Przeszedł obok ich pogrążony we własnych myślach i nie dostrzegł tego rozwiązania. Ta dwójka była kluczem do wszystkich jego problemów. Jego zadanie mogłoby się okazać zdecydowanie prostsze, ale los chciał, że musiał znowu się głowić nad daną sprawą. Nie lubił tego.

Minął klucz i wsiadł do swego terenowego Chevroleta. Dwójka młodych ludzi znalazła się na tylnim siedzeniu jego samochodu. Za nim podążał policyjny Ford z mundurowymi, którzy przyjechali wraz z nimi do szkoły. Ich samochód bardziej się nadawał do przewozu podejrzanych, niż terenowe kombi agenta specjalnego. On jednak zdecydował tak i nie mieli zamiaru się z nim kłócić w tej sprawie.

Nick i Jack nie odezwali się w trakcie podróży na komendę. Nie mieli nic do powiedzenia.

Pokój przesłuchań miał jakieś dwanaście jardów na piętnaście. W środku miał stół dobrze oświetlony przez wiszącą nad nim lampę z typową kratką uniemożliwiającą dostania się do żarówki i prądu. Na stole znajdowały się wszystkie dowody zebrane w trakcie oględzin zwłok i miejsca zbrodni. Oprócz rurki i wisiorka, znajdował się raport coronera, który pracował przez całą noc nad ciałem denatki. Zdjęcia zrobione na miejscu zbrodni i w laboratorium. Raport z wizji lokalnej. To wszystko było starannie ułożone na stole. Nie lubiła bałaganu w miejscu pracy.

Po raz ostatni przejrzał wszystko. Spojrzała na zegarek. Za kilka minut przywiezie jej dwóch chłopaków podejrzanych o dokonanie tego zabójstwa. Dowody wskazywały na jednego z nich tylko, ale on twierdził, że drugi był z nim, a jeśli on był z nim, to zapewne wiedział coś ciekawego. Dobrze, że wziął obu, tak nie będzie musiał się kwapić po drugiego, gdy okaże się, że jego obecność jest jak najbardziej wskazana. A jeśli okaże się, że nie był im potrzebny, to przynajmniej się przejedzie i zapozna się z całą procedurą i będzie wiedział jak wyglądało, gdy przyjechać mu przyjdzie kiedyś w przyszłości.

Pracowała dość długo nad podobnymi sprawami, aby móc sobie wyrobić nie tylko zdanie, ale stać się w kimś w rodzaju specjalisty od podobnych zdarzeń. I w tym przypadku zgadzała się ze zdaniem agenta Trinityego, ktoś cholernie mądry wrabia te dzieciaki w coś, co nie popełnili. Nie potrafiła znaleźć powodu, po prostu zgadywała, narobili sobie potężnych wrogów, którzy chcieli w ten sposób się ich pozbyć. Jeśli jej przypuszczenia były słuszne, to tamci się cholernie się postarali, aby dowody wskazywały przeciw nim. Nie było łatwo zgrać wszystkiego w jedną całość, aby dowody wskazywały konkretnego podejrzanego jak w tym przypadku. Nie oznaczało, że nigdy nie spotkała się z podobnym przypadkiem, gdy próbowano winną za zabójstwo obarczyć kogoś innego, ale nie w taki sposób. Była ciekawa, kto stoi za tym wszystkim.

Jej szef pragnął szybkiego zakończenia sprawy. Kiedy się dowiedział, że mają podejrzanych był bardzo zadowolony z tego faktu. Liczył na kolejny sukces i szybszy awans do pierwszej ligi, czyli do prokuratury stanowej. Nie chciał pracować na takim zadupi, gdzie dzieciaki miały zwyczaj strzelać do siebie i nic innego się nie działo ciekawego. Ta sprawa mogła się okazać przepustką. Ona jednak się nie kwapiła, aby otrzymał ją.

Mieli być dopiero za kilka minut, ten czas poświęciła go na kilka drobnostek. Poprawiła nową broń, do której jeszcze nie mogła się przyzwyczaić. _Python_ był cięższy i robił pewne wrażenie, nowa zabawka jakoś nie za bardzo przypadła jej do gustu, brakowało jej tego autorytetu jaki szedł z tą potężną bronią. Zapłaciła za nią kupę kasy i nie chciała teraz jej zmieniać. Powinna spytać się tej góry złomu, co on myśli.

Nie wiedziała jaki dokładnie obrót przymnie ta cała rozmowa, jak daleko się zagalopują i jakie dokładnie słowa zostaną wypowiedziane i do jakich skutków doprowadzą. Spodziewała się wszystkiego, gdy dojdzie do konfrontacji między jej szefem, a Trinitym, który będzie zapewne bronił tej dwójki do końca i w razie czego postawi swoją reputacje na szale. Nie podda się tak łatwo i nie ulegnie presji jej szefa, a nawet posunie się do tego, że zagrozi mu nie kolegami na stołkach, tylko utrata zdrowia z powodu kontaktu z jego pięścią. I tak dojdzie do małego starcia między tą dwójką.

Jej wkład w całą tą sprawę był wręcz symboliczny, brała w niej udział tylko dla tego, że ją o to sam poprosił i nic więcej, to był z jego stron dobry gest i nic więcej. Miała wziąć udział tylko w przesłuchaniu na komendzie i pomóc w weryfikacji dowodów jakie zebrali, podsunąć jakiś pomysł. Nie będzie nalegała, aby włączył ją do dochodzenia, jeśli poprosi o pomoc w odnalezieniu prawdziwych zabójców, to się zgodzi. Sama była ciekawa, kto tak naprawdę stał za tym morderstwem.

Przyjechali na komendę i od razu udali się do tego pokoju, gdzie cierpliwie czekała na nich. Wprowadził ich osobiście Trinity nie mieli zbyt dobrych min, nie spodziewała się niczego innego, na ich miejscu zachowywałaby się tak samo. Nie wiedzieli co mają robić, jak się zachować, czego mają się dokładnie się spodziewać. Byli podejrzani o dokonanie przestępstwa, za którego popełnienie mieli być sądzeni jak dorośli, a wyrok byłby jak najbardziej skazujący i długi. Najpierw jednak trzeba było im to udowodnić, co nie będzie takie łatwe biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że on przyłoży się do tego, aby znaleźć dowody niewinności i prawdziwych zabójców.

Siadajcie. zwróciła się do nich wskazując krzesła. Masz zamiar brać udział w tej rozmowie?

Jak na razie nie. Później przyjdę, zostanie policjant przy drzwiach, wiesz co masz robić.

Jasne.

Kiwnął głową i wyszedł, a za nim wyszła Kim, nie wiedząc czemu zostawia ją samą. Chciała spytać go o to i kilka inny rzeczy, przede wszystkim o to co miało miejsce w biurze dyrektora. Nadal nie była przekonana do tego, że nie wiedział kim jest właściciel tego wisiorka. Nie miała niezbitych dowodów, aby powiedzieć, że wiedział kim on jest od momentu, gdy zobaczył go na miejscu zbrodni.

Weszli do pokoju obok i przyglądali się rozmowie. Byli sami i mogła go w końcu spytać o to. Musiał jednak uważać, aby nie przegiąć pały i nie zostać odsuniętą od dochodzenia, gdyż jak Sara Reed byli tu jego gośćmi i to o ograniczonych prawach.

Wiedziałeś, że to on?

Tak, ale to nie oni dokonali tego zabójstwa. powiedział nie odrywając spojrzenia od monitora. Ktoś sobie pogrywa i to całkiem nieźle z nami, a ja tego nie lubię.

Masz jakiś dowód na to, bez nich nie mamy o czym mówić, jak na razie dowody nie przemawiają za ich niewinnością. Zrozum to, tu nie ma czegoś, bo …, tu tylko przemawiają dowody.

Doskonale sobie z tego zdaję sprawę. Już ściągam ludzi, którzy pozwolą mi tego dokonać.

Czemu to w ogóle robisz? Nigdy czegoś podobnego nie robiłeś, nie interesowało cię udowadnianie winy, czy niewinności. Brałeś się tak za robotę, że nie trzeba było później robić dochodzeń.

Oderwał wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał na nią, tak jak nigdy do tej pory i nie chciał, aby spojrzał na nią po raz kolejny, gdyż nie było w tym nic miłego. Jego oczy potrafił przeszyć człowieka na wylot i to bez większych trudności, a następnie zamrozić wszystko na jedną wielką kostkę lodu na całe cholerne wieki.

Mam taki kaprys. Bo chcę podnieść procent osadzonych, a nie martwych, to moja sprawa i tyle. Żal mi dzieciaków, ktoś robi, a raczej próbuje zagiąć na mnie wała, ale mu się nie uda. Rozumiesz?

Nie.

Znów wbił oczy w ekran i przyglądał się jak zachowywali się podejrzani o morderstwo, już do nich doszło i wiedzieli co im grozi jeśli zaczną myśleć i to w trybie błyskawicznym.

Nie musisz. Liczy się dla mnie dopadnięcie tylko tych co pogrywają ze mną.

To rozumiem i to całkiem dobrze.

To dobrze, gdyż będą potrzebował twojej pomocy.

Zamknęli się i znowu spojrzeli na monitor.

Sara zaczęła całkiem powoli, nie naciskała na nich od samego początku. Specjalizował się w takich przypadkach, gdy nieletni jest pod ostrzałem policyjnych i prokuratorskich oskarżeń. Nie wolno atakować ich od razu jak to robi się ze starymi klientami w celu złamania ich, trochę delikatnego zachowania nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Chciała zdobyć ich zaufanie. Miała na to sposób.

Nazywam się Sara Reed, pracuję w prokuraturze.

Jej nazwisko nie było im obce. Kojarzyli je z Ericem, co potwierdził od razu Nick. Spodziewała się tego po nim, bardziej, niż po zamkniętym Jacku.

Ta tajemnicza koleżanka Erica Brossa?

Tak, ta sama. Dziś była u nas Jenny, w końcu załatwiła z nim wszystkie sprawy do końca.

Mówiąc te słowa patrzyła się Jacka, który nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć, ani jednego słowa, jakby na coś czekał specjalnego. Może na przyjazd rodziców z adwokatem, nie miał zamiaru nic mówić dopóki ten się nie pojawi, nie chciał sam sobie zaszkodzić. Nie wiedział do końca jak wygląda spraw, jakie dowody mieli przeciw niemu. Obrał dosyć słuszna taktykę, ale do końca nie pomocną mu.

Jestem tu, aby w pewien sposób wam pomóc.…

Zaczęła spokojnie, ale nie było jej dane, gdyż Nick je przerwał zadając jej pytanie zbijając lekko.

Co sobie zrobił w rękę Eric?

Raczej w kolano, to stara kontuzja, która odzywa się co jakiś czas. Mam nadzieje, że twój test na zbieżność osób przeszłam i odpowiecie mi na kilka pytań?

Czy ja wiem? Powinniśmy poczekać na przyjazd rodziców z adwokatem. Czy będzie potrzebny?

To zależy jak odpowiecie na moje pytania. Nie będę was czarować, sytuacja jest trochę ostra, parę osób wzięło sobie do serca całą sprawę i za wszelką cenę chce dopaść winnych. Jeśli was pocieszy, to macie cholernie mocne wsparcie ze strony agenta Trinity i mojej.

Przecież nas aresztował. przerwał jej po raz kolejny i zapewne nie ostatni Nick.

Nikt was nie aresztował, zostaliście poproszeni o udzielenie odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. Nie chciał was aresztować w szkole, tylko przywieźć tu, porozmawiać i dopiero w tedy decydować o dalszym losie. Nie jest zbyt wielkim przykładem jeśli chodzi o takt i całą resztę, ale chce wam pomóc. Ta rozmowa nie będzie w żaden sposób rejestrowana, a więc wszystko co zostanie powiedziane jeśli podejmą decyzje o zatrzymaniu i aresztowaniu nie zostaną wykorzystane.

Miała racje nikt nie ściągał im odcisków palców, ani nie wysłał do fotografa, który pstryknie kilka fotek do rodzinnego albumów chłopaków. Nie przeoczyli tego momentu, a więc nie byli aresztowani.

Nick pomyślał przez moment nim znów zabrał głos nie zwracając w ogóle uwagi na dotąd uparcie milczącego Jaka.

Przykład, jeśli przyznam się do czegokolwiek i później zostanę o to oskarżony, ty nie będziesz mogła potwierdzić i obciążyć mnie, gdy będę próbował się tego wyprzeć.

Tak można powiedzieć.

Chłopaki spojrzeli po sobie i dość długo zastanawiali się nad cała sprawą, nikt ich nie popędzał, mieli sporo czas, choć nie do końca. Jej szef już zapewne dowiedział się za pomocą swoich źródeł, że obaj są na komendzie i przesłuchiwani w tej sprawie, zacznie starać się o nakaz aresztowania obu. A jak go dobrze znała będzie wiercił dziurę w brzuchu sędziego Shermonta, aż ten się zgodzi i je wystawi.

Nick był gotów zaryzykować i odpowiedzieć jej na wszystkie pytania jakie tylko miała, aby jak najszybciej uciec z tego miejsca, które mu śmierdział śmiercią. Jack wahał się przez cały czas, widząc, że Nick był gotów pójść na współprace, to i on może zaryzykować. Wierzyła, że chciała im pomóc, tak samo jak wierzył Trinityemu, choć samemu nie wiedząc do końca czemu. Był niewinny, oczy doskonale wiedziało jak na razie cztery osoby, licząc w tym niego. Nie wiedział jak przekonać do tego resztę, aby móc jeszcze tego dnia wrócić do domu i nie mieć więcej z tego powodu kłopotów.

Okay. odezwał się po raz od momentu wyjścia z gabinetu dyrektora. Odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie. Jestem, jesteśmy niewinni i nie musimy się niczego obawiać. Słucham.

Taka postaw spodobała się Sarze, nie stracił duch i będzie walczyć, to bardzo dobrze.

Gdzie byliście wczoraj wieczorem między jedenastą, a dwunastą?

Ciało dziewczyny znaleziono kwadrans po dwunastej i od razu wezwano policje, oni byli na miejscu po pięciu minutach. Przypuszczano, że mordercy musieli skończyć najpóźniej do za dziesięć dwunasta, to nie była zbyt ruchliwa okolica i każdy obcy samochód nie jest mile widziany. Musieli oddalić się po cichu i na pieszo.

Do jedenastej byliśmy w „Trzynastce", później wyszliśmy i ruszyliśmy na pieszo do domu. Nie wracaliśmy samochodami, gdyż wypiliśmy po piwie, może po dwóch. mówił otwarcie Nick nie krępując się, przecież nic nie wykorzystają przeciw nim, obiecała im. W domu byłem tuż przed dwunastą, gdyż zahaczyliśmy o Angel, było w tedy w pół do dwunastej, albo coś koło tego. Pogadaliśmy może pięć minut i dalej w drogę, ojciec i tak mnie zjechał, że tak długo byłem po za domem. I że nie wróciło się samochodem.

Jakieś alibi mieli, sprawdzenie tej wersji nie zajmie Trinityemu nie więcej jak kilka minut. Nie było to żelazne alibi, ale jakieś mieli, trzeba było tylko wyjaśnić w jaki sposób znalazł się wisiorek Jacka w dłoni zabitej. Nie dali by rady zrobić tego wszystkiego w tak krótkim czasie. Zaczęły się pojawiać pewne rysy, których ta osoba nie wzięła pod uwagę. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wyjdą z komendy.

Wyciągnęła wisiorek i pokazała go obu. Reakcja była jak najbardziej przewidziana, rozpoznali go bez problemu. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzeli na siebie i prawie o mniemali. Nie wiedzieli w jaki sposób mieli taki wisiorek. Jack bez słowa wyciągnął brata bliźniaka tego co znajdował się w worku na dowody.

O proszę. powiedział zaskoczony pojmując w końcu, co miało znaczyć, że znaleźli jego wisiorek w dłoni denatki. Ten jest mój, to znaczy oba są moje.

Sara cierpliwie poczekała kilka sekund, aż sam będzie łaskaw wyjaśnić znaczenie swoich słów.

Ten mi zginął dwa tygodnie temu i znalazł się jak widzę. Zamówiłem drugi u tego jubilera, co Jenny go kupiła. U trenera znajduje się świstek na temat zaginięcia jego. Nie liczyłem się z możliwością zwrotu, ktoś mi go ukradł, tego byłem pewien, ale nie miałem dowodów, więc kupiłem ten.

Znajdował się w dłoni dziewczyny. Widocznie zabójca umieścił go celowo. Komuś podpadliście, że chciał tak was w kopać. Nie wiecie komu? Jaka jest możliwość, że prawdziwy zabójca ma podobne inicjały i dokonał podobnego zakupu u tego samego jubilera?

Cholernie nikła?

Żadna.

To mój wisiorek.

Stojący przy drzwiach policjant nie zdołał w żaden sposób za reagować, gdy do środka wdarli się rodzice i adwokat tej dwójki. Ten ostatni nawet nie zdołał przekroczyć progu, a już zaczął się wydzierać i działać na nerwy Sary. Znali się od jakiegoś czasu i nie przepadali za sobą krótko mówiąc, o czym sobie przypominali przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.

Reed, teraz przegięłaś! ryknął jak wściekłe zwierze. To łamanie praw moich klientów! Zabiorą ci za to blachę, zobaczysz. Odpowiadaliście na jakieś jej pytania?

Tak.

Liczył się z taką możliwością, nawet się w pewien sposób z tego cieszył, gdyż będzie mógł ich oskarżyć o złamanie podstawowych praw zatrzymanych. Szybciej ich w tedy wyciągnie, ośmieszy policje i załatwi z nią swoje sprawy.

Jesteś załatwiona, żegnaj się z robotą!

To wasz adwokat?

Pan Russell, który był bardziej opanowany, niż jego żona, która ściskała syna podobnie jak matka Nicka, podszedł do niej. Branie adwokata nie uważał za konieczne, ale McKen się uparł i ściągnął go.

Tak, pan Morrten reprezentuje naszych synów.

Proszę pana adwokat nie jest potrzebny, nie zostały im postawione żadne zarzuty. Chcieliśmy, aby wyjaśnili kilka spraw. Nasza rozmowa nie była rejestrowana, o czym obu uprzedziłam. A co padło w tym pokoju zostanie między nami.

Więc co ma to wszystko oznaczać? spytała pani McKen.

Dysponujemy dowodami, które wskazały na to, że Jack i Nick stali za zabójstwem Marianny Coro. Z tego co się dowiedziałam wygląda, że ktoś ich wrabia i to całkiem pożądanie.

Chce pani powiedzieć, że uważaliście, że oni stali za nim? spytał lekko uniesiony ojciec Nicka.

Sytuacja robiła się trochę nie miła.

Tak, nie mogę powiedzieć jaki dowód przemówił, że podejrzewaliśmy ich o dokonanie tego. Obaj wiedzą, ale zabrania się im o nim mówić nikomu. Wasz adwokat powie wam co grozi za ujawnienie tego typu informacji. Sprawdzimy kilka rzeczy i za dwie godziny obaj powinni być wolni. Prowadzący sprawę agent sprawi tylko kilka rzeczy i w konsultacji z paroma osobami podejmie dalszą decyzje.

Kto prowadzi tą sprawę? spytał ich adwokat.

Agent Trinity, jemu podlegają wszystkie sprawy dotyczące gangów w mieście. O to i on.

Odwrócili się i zobaczyli go. Nie miał swoich sześciu stóp wzrostu, brakowało mu niespełna cala do tego, ale kiedy pojawił się cały na czarno z typową dla siebie kominiarką na twarzy i z bronią na wierzchu ostudził każdego kto był podekscytowany. Ten facet miał w sobie coś co powodowało, że każdy tracił ochotę na jakiekolwiek kłopoty z nim i to nawet, gdy nie widać całego uzbrojenia.

Agent specjalny Departamentu Sprawiedliwości Trinity, podlega mi cała sprawa. przedstawił się chłodnym tonem. Sprawdzamy właśnie alibi podane przez państwa synów. Za kilka minut będziemy wiedzieć trochę więcej. Proszę uzbroić się w cierpliwość i poczekać na korytarzu, aż skończymy wszystko ustalać. Dostaną państwo kawę, zapewne znajdzie się coś do jedzenia.

Nie mam ochoty na pączki. Kiedy dokładnie będziecie coś wiedzieć?

Za kilka minut.

Trwało to raptem kwadrans. Sprowadzono na komendę wymienione osoby, odpowiedziały na kilka pytań, których odpowiedzi pokryły się z tymi co udzielili Sarze. Przeszli pomyślnie przez weryfikacje, ale nie oznaczało, że był to zupełnie koniec. to nie był koniec, choć obie strony tego pragnęły i to bardzo.

Nick i Jack siedzieli z Sarą w tym samym pokoju w towarzystwie milczącego adwokata, rozmawiali na temat ich wspólnego przyjaciela niejakiego Erica Brossa. Jak się okazało mieli o czym porozmawiać. Wymiana informacji była jak najbardziej obustronna i nie brakowało śmiechu. Kilka „tajemnic" Brossa ujrzało światło dzienne.

Rodzice tym czasie siedzieli na korytarzu i musieli znosić czekanie w niezbyt miłym towarzystwie. Skorzystali z propozycji kubka kawy, ale na pączka żadne się nie skusiło.

Kapitan Brokor zaprosił do gabinetu sierżant Woo i agenta Trinityego, na nich czekał już prokurator okręgowy, a w garści trzymał nakazy aresztowania obu chłopaków. Co nie uszło uwadze Trinityemu. Spojrzał na niego, a następnie na kapitana i oświadczył zaskakując i prokuratora i kapitana.

To nie oni, za kilka minut każę ich wypuścić. Mają alibi i nie widzę powodów, aby trzymać ich dalej tu. Mogą jechać do domu.

Donner wypuścił z gwizdem powietrz z płuc. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Miał w garści nakazy aresztowań Jacka Russella i Nicka McKen, starał się o nie długo. Nie miał zamiaru teraz je wyrzucać do kosza na śmiecie, nie po takiej ciężkiej walce o nie. Jego ambicja i honor zostałby naruszone, nie zgadzał się na to. Miał nakazy i miał zamiar zrobić z nich użytku, czyli aresztować ich. Chciał załatwić tą sprawę, zdobyć klucz do pierwszej ligi i wyrwać się z tej dziury. Odpuszczając im tracił najlepszą szansę, to nie do pomyślenia. Zacisnął zęby i zaczął walkę zgodnie z tym co przepowiedziała Sara.

Dowody z miejsca zbrodni wskazują, że to oni. Wisiorek wskazuje na jednego z nich. Mieli dostęp do magazynu zer sprzętem sportowym i w każdej chwili mogli wynieść narzędzie zbrodni.

Tak jak kilkunastu innych chłopaków z drużyny i nie tylko. Nie wiemy kto dokładnie stoi za tym morderstwem, ale w stu procentach jestem pewien, że to nie oni. Brak motywu, nie mamy nic. Nie widzę powodu, aby trzymać ich dalej.

Brokor spojrzał na Kim, nie wiedział czy było dokładnie tak jak on mówił, nie ufał mu do końca, ale ufał jej. Jeśli on powie to samo co on. To w tedy uwierzy, że tak było i nie będzie robił kłopotów z wypuszczeniem ich, osobiście przeprosi jeśli zajdzie tylko taka konieczność.

Ktoś perfidnie wrabia te dzieciaki. zgodziła się z nim i kapitanowi więcej nie było potrzebne do szczęścia. Alibi zgadza się, choć barman z „Trzynastki" miał kłopoty z pamięcią, ale jednak szybko sobie ich przypomniał. Dwie kamery bezpieczeństwa z Placu Wschodniego zarejestrowały jak szli do domu. Są czyści. Trzeba szukać dalej.

Wypuszczenie może nawet nam pomóc. Zabójcy mają coś do nich i to miał być sposób kary, ale trochę im nie wyszło jak widać i będą chcieli się w inny sposób zemścić. Wystarczy mieć na nich oko, a dojdziemy do tego, kto naprawdę stoi za morderstwem. Kiedy dopadnę tych co trzeba, w tedy proszę bardzo stać w świetle reflektorów, przed kamerami i zgrywać jakiś pan dobry, do tego czasu proszę siedzieć cicho i zostawić mi sprawę. Droga do kariery przeze mnie nie prowadzi, wybacz.

Słowa te były jak policzek i to całkiem mocny. Twarz zaszła czerwienią, a w oczach pojawiły się ogniki dzikiej furii, takiej zniewagi nikomu nie przepuści, a zwłaszcza jakiemuś przydupasowi z zakrytą twarzą. Miał gdzieś z kąt był, jakie miał uprawnienia i cała reszta, domagał się satysfakcji. Zwykłe przepraszam nie pomoże. Padło za dużo słów z jego ust, których nic nie cofnie.

Każdy doskonale wiedział, że miał zamiary dostać się do prokuratury stanowej i tam bić się o stołki, ale nikt nie odważył się do tej pory mu to wypomnieć. Uważali na siebie i na swoje słowa, gdyż w każdej chwili mogła wpłynąć na nich skarga, a Donner miał przyjaciół wszędzie, w tym burmistrza, z którym grzał ławę, pił i chodził na dziwki, gdy byli na studiach prawniczych. Na liście przyjaciół znalazło się kilka osób z Seattle. Jak do tej pory każdy, kto z nim zaczynał źle kończył. Tym razem trafił na lepszego od siebie, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

Jesteś skończony dupku! Gówno mnie obchodzi w jakiej agencji robisz, będę miał twoją dupę. Zrobiłeś o jeden błąd za dużo, zadarłeś ze mną, a każdy, kto zadziera ze mną źle kończy.

Uważaj, bo jeszcze się przestraszę i będzie problem śmierdzący frajerze, byś się umył, a nie katował wszystkich tym smrodem. Nie mam czasu na takich jak ty. Wejdź mi w drogę, a przekręcisz się. Masz na to moje słowo. Jeszcze nikt się na nim nie zawiódł. Idę im powiedzieć, że są wolni. Masz coś do powiedzenia?

Tak, jesteś skończony.

Wypchaj się, mam gdzieś twoje groźby.

Nic więcej nie dodał. Nie trzasnął drzwiami wychodząc, choć trochę korciło go, aby dać mu w ryja. Powstrzymał się, nie potrzebował dodatkowych kłopotów z lokalnymi władzami i tak mieli już go dość, a kiedy znokautuje ich prokuratora, to go odwołają, tego chciał uniknąć.

Zszedł na dół, skręcił w lewo, minął kilku policjantów, ruch był normalny i nic nie wskazywało, aby się zwiększył. Nikt nie chciał, aby nagle było roboty ponad ich siły. Zatrzymali drobnych przestępców, nikt poważny w ich ręce nie wpadł. Mieli swoją mafie i młodociane gangi i nie wiedzieli do końca co jest gorsze. Walka z jednym, jak i z drugim, to jak pomagać Syzyfowi przy tym cholernym głazie. Myśli się, że to już koniec roboty, że w końcu się go wtoczyło, ale on się wymyka i z łoskotem pędzi na dół. Tak jednak było przez jakiś czas, ale od kiedy pojawił się właściwy człowiek, robota ruszyła sprawnie. Gangi siedzą cicho, gdyż ponad połowa ich członków siedziała za kratami, lub w jakiś sposób udało im się ukryć na jakiś czas. Mafia również swoje zebrała i obecnie siedział cicho, uważając, aby nikt i nic nie zakłóciło spokoju ich interesów.

Minął rodziców, którzy cokolwiek jeszcze przed momentem robili zostawili to w cholerę, patrzeli teraz na niego jak na jakiś obrazek. Od decyzji jaką podjął zależał los ich dzieci. I nie chodziło im, gdzie i w jakich warunkach spędzą następną noc, ale kilkadziesiąt lat swojego życia. Adwokat próbował ich pocieszyć, że nic nie grozi ich pociechom, to jakoś nie mogli usiedzieć spokojnie. Pragnęli mieć to wszystko za sobą i wrócić do domu śmiejąc się z całej sytuacji. Dopóki on nie powie, że są wolni, to będą tylko marzenia, którym daleko do spełnienia się.

Otworzył drzwi i spojrzał na nich, nie widzieli, ale pod tą kominiarką, która zakrywała jego twarz widniał uśmiech radości. Z wielkim napięciem oczekiwali jego słów.

Myślałem, aby was zatrzymać na dołku, aby pokazać wam, że nie warto starać się, aby tu wrócić. powiedział spokojnym i o dziwo wesołym tonem. Zabierajcie swoje rzeczy, jesteście wolni.

Radość była wielka, zarówno ze strony rodziców, jak również i synów, którzy spodziewali się powoli najgorszego, czyli pójdą siedzieć za niewinność, nie wiedzieli ile dają za to, ale zapewne sporo. Słowa podziękowania matek i mocne uściski dłoni ojców były tylko drobną częścią jaka przypadła mu w udziale.

Do końca tygodnia proszę nie puszczać ich do szkoły, załatwię to z dyrekcją i mieć ich na oku.

Jasne, jeszcze raz panu dziękuję.

Nie ma za co. Chłopaki, poważnie mówię, pilnujcie swoich tyłów. zwrócił się do nich, z kieszeni wyciągnął wizytówkę. To mój numer na komórkę i pejdżer, w razie czego dajcie znak, gdy zauważycie coś niepokojącego, lub przyjdzie wam coś do głowy.

Nick spojrzał na niego i oddał Jackowi, który bez słowa schował nie chcąc zgubić . Jeśli nagle zacznie coś iść nie tak, lub będą potrzebować pomocy, ten numer może uratować im życie.

Odprowadził ich wzrokiem. Dopiero po chwili zwrócił uwagę, że obok niego stała Sara z Kim. Nie wiedział o czym one myślały, ale wiedział nad czym się sam głowił. Nie wiedział kto stał za zabójstwem tej dziewczyny. Był kilka kroków za nimi, ale zrobił dwa do przodu, ale tamci w ogóle się nie ruszyli z miejsca. Jeśli tylko dobrze rozegra całą sprawę, to dopadnie ich, nie jutro, ale dopadnie. Potrzebował jednak wsparcia, kogoś kogo znał i mógł w razie czego trochę zaufać. Takich osób nie było, ale kilka dało się znaleźć. Trzeba z nich wybrać tego, lub tych najbardziej pewnych i ściągnąć do miasta. Jednego był pewien, nie wiedział jak z resztą, ale dowie się w przeciągu paru godzin, a może i szybciej.

I co teraz? spytała go Kim.

Wzywamy kawalerie i do szarży.

Nie wiedziała co dokładnie się kryło za tymi słowami, ale jakoś nie korciło, aby się spytać i poznać, to co przez najbliższe noce nie pozwoli jej spać. Wybrała błogą niewiedze i słusznie.


	12. Chapter 11

ROZDZIAŁ 11 

Dzień był piękny, nic nie zapowiadało, że zostanie brutalnie zagłuszony. A jednak znalazł się taki, który miał coś do zrobienia tego dnia i tym popsuł komuś innemu humor i plany na ten dzień. A plany były wręcz piękne on, ona i spokojne wody w pobliżu Wysp Zawietrznych. Kiedy tylko usłyszał jak miły głos go wzywa do telefonu, to wiedział, że z planów nici. Miał jak zwykle w takich wypadkach racje. Klął nieziemsko, gdy wsiadał do samochodu, który przyjechał po niego na lotnisko w Nowym Orleanie, pa pa samolociku, żegnajcie cztery dni obijania się. Nie obchodziło go czemu przerwano mu wakacje, nie obchodziło go kogo mają zatrzymać, jak dobrym jest snajperem, było ich kilku, nie był jedynym strzelcem wyborowym, ale jego ściągnęli. Nie liczył, że szybko skończą i wróci do tego, co mu tak brutalnie przerwano. Nie miał złudzeń, to zajmie więcej, niż jeden dzień. Rozpracowanie grupy Savenssa zajęło im pół roku i teraz nie będą się śpieszyć się z zamknięciem sprawy, nie chcieli niczego na końcu schrzanić.

Miał racje, czekali dwa dni nim postanowili ruszyć do akcji. Mieli wszystko co potrzebowali, oddział był gotowy, a cały zainteresowany sprawą zachowywał się jak nigdy nic, co było im na rękę. Nie doszło do niego, ze mieli zamiar go aresztować. Przywykł do faktu, że był pod stałą obserwacją, czuł się nawet dumny, że miał federalną obstawę, o nic się nie musiał się martwić. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy kleszcze wokół jego głowy zaczęły się zamykać.

Czarne Volvo V90 był jego zwykłym środkiem transportu, zamówił ich dwa specjalnie z Europy w specjalnej wersji opancerzonej. Nie obawiał się problemów na drodze, nikt się nie odważy go zatrzymać. Dysponował dwoma samochodami eskorty, w każdym po czterech osiłków pod bronią. Nie przejmowali się zezwoleniami, czy ograniczeniami co do kalibru. Dysponowali karabinami i automatami, co bardzo nie dawało spokoju dowódcy całej akcji. Kiedy spróbują go zatrzymać mogło dojść do prawdziwej jatki. Był jeszcze problem z zatrzymaniem opancerzonego samochodu.

W końcu wymyślili sposób na zatrzymanie tej pancernej puszki, dlatego był im potrzebny właśnie on. Jak znaleźli sposób, to poszukali na stałej trasie podróży miejsca na tyle z dala od ruchliwych ulic miasta, gdzie łatwo było o postronnych na linii ognia, a w tedy będzie krucho z ich tyłkami.

Więc leżał na dachu niskiego budynku od rana czekając, aż się pojawi jego cel i rozmyślał nad tym co właśnie traci, a tracił sporo. Miał gdzieś, czy dopadną człowieka, czy nie. Liczyło się to, że dwa tygodnie starania się szlak trafiło i piękna i bardzo ponętna pani doktor nauk nie koniecznie zawsze ścisłych sama, albo już i nie przemierza lokalne wody. Krew go zalewała.

Spojrzał przez lunetę, jakieś trzysta jardów od jego pozycji znajdował się drugi strzelec. Odnalazł trzeciego i czwartego, wszyscy na swoich pozycjach, jak ładnie. Snajperzy na dachach, ludzie ukryci w wozach, czy zaułkach. Czekali na przyjechanie ich gościa honorowego. Mógł się gościu pośpieszyć.

Czekał jeszcze przez pięć minut, nim usłyszał w słuchawce.

_ Cel się zbliża. Wszystko zgodnie z planem._

Nie minęła minuta, a widział swój cel przez celownik. Odległość blisko dwa tysiące, ale mógł już bez problemu strzelać. Jako jedyny z czwórki strzelców wyborowych nie miał standardowego _PSG-1 _rodem z Niemiec, ale amerykański twór technologii jakim był _Barett M82,_ który bez problemu mógł zatrzymać opancerzony samochód. Nie była to służbowa broń, ale kochał ją jak żadną inną, od pierwszego wejrzenia. Taką miał w Zatoce, kiedy był jeszcze młody i głupi, a zabawa w wojnę uważał za wielką frajdę.

Głos w słuchawce odezwał się po raz drugi.

_ Wszystkie zespoły meldować swoją gotowość. _

Kiedy przyszła jego pora beznamiętnie powiedział.

Strzelec Jeden, mam sukinsyna na celowniku.

Nie było to zgodne z regulaminem, ale dopuszczane i nie ważne, że wszystko było nagrywane. Niech się cieszą, że tak grzecznie się jeszcze melduje po tym co mu zrobili wciąż zachowywał się taktownie.

Nie spuszczał już oka z celu. W magazynku miał dziesięć naboi od wkm Browninga, pierwsze pięć było właśnie do zwalczania celów gruboskórnych jak te Volvo, z którego nie spuszczał oka. Mógł w każdej chwili go podziurawić, ale nie taki był plan, chcieli go mieć żywego, a nie tylko jego szczątki. Czekał na wyraźny rozkaz, kiedy cel znajdzie się w odpowiednim położeniu i obie zapadki pułapki zatrzasną się zamykając biedną myszkę w środku, bez jakichkolwiek szans na ucieczkę.

Nie myślał co będzie robił, kiedy skończy robotę, nie chciał się denerwować, ale zapewne pójdzie się na pić i poderwać jakąś spódniczkę, musiał sobie odbić te dwa tygodnie nakręcania pani doktor. Tak, to był dobry pomysł, wykończyć złych, wypić parę głębszych i poderwać coś miłego dla oka i ciała. Jednak nie czas myśleć o pierdołach, gdy się jest w robocie.

_ Strzelec Jeden bądź gotowy_. usłyszał po raz trzeci w słuchawce.

Nie minęło trzydzieści sekund, gdy padł rozkaz.

_ Strzelec Jeden, ognia!_

Właśnie na to czekał muskając spust, za co jego sierżant dostałby białej gorączki, ale od dłuższego czasu nie nosił munduru i sierżant może się pocałować się i jego w cztery litery jak zechce.

Piętnaście kilo żelaza i nie tylko zatańczyło mu w dłoniach, poczuł uderzenie w ramie. Nie zważając na nic co się dzieje na głosy w słuchawce strzelił po raz drugi. Pierwszy pocisk przeszył maskę i trafił w silnik niszcząc jednostkę napędową pięknego samochodu. Pokryty teflonowym kołnierzem nabój przeciwpancerny przeszedł przez maskę i silnik prawie jak przez papier. Strzelano z odległości mniejszej jak trzysta jardów, dla tej broni, to nie było już nic trudnego. Drugi trafił w jadący za nimi czarnego Chevroleta. Ten również był co prawda opancerzony, ale musiał podzielić losy eskortowanego samochodu. Stanął w miejscu.

Jeśli nawet nie zniszczyłby obu silników, to i tak żaden z nich by nie odjechał. Drogę zastawiły dwie ciężarówki stając poprzek drogi.

Strzelił jeszcze dwa razy w tył pierwszego Chevroleta, którego kierowca miał jakiś dziwny pomysł i próbował go zrealizować. Drugi pocisk trafił miej, lub bardziej tam gdzie było miejsce kierowcy. Efekt był natychmiastowy, samochód stanął po tym jak uderzył w Volvo i dalej już nie pojechał. Kierowca nie miał już głowy do jazdy, ani do niczego innego.

Jego koledzy skończyli, to co on zaczął. Dopadli cel, był żywy, więc stanie przed sądem i odpowie za swoje zbrodnie, a było tego trochę, że dałoby obdarować tuzin i skazać na długie wyroki.

Dla niego to był koniec pracy, postrzelał sobie i miał wole, zaległy tydzień i dwa dni ekstra. Był pod wrażeniem, aż nie wiedział co ma z nimi zrobić. Nie miał z kim jechać, nawet nie miał gdzie jechać. Załatwienie wypadu zajęło mu blisko tydzień i nie było szans, aby mu się udało w krótkim czasie załatwić coś podobnego. Jeśli nic mu się nie uda zdobyć, to pojedzie do Miami i tam trochę sobie poszaleje. Może mały wypad na Kubę?

Wolne będzie miał dopiero za jakąś godzinkę, góra dwie. W tym czasie musiał się rozliczyć z broni, żal mu było oddawać ją, nie miał już zbyt wielu okazji do tego, aby z niej postrzelać, a nie cenił sobie bardziej innej broni od tej. Miał nadzieje, ze przyjdzie jeszcze taki dzień, gdy będzie mógł sobie z niej postrzelać do woli. Myślał nawet, aby kupić sobie taką armatę, ale z powodów czysto technicznych nie dostanie na nią zezwolenia, a posiadanie broni bez zezwolenia było przestępstwem. Będąc agentem FBI nie mógł nie przestrzegać tego co bronił. Żałował w takich momentach, że miał taką, a nie inną robotę. Ale tylko czasami, nie miał powodów do narzekań.

Miał miłe mieszkanie w Dzielnicy Francuskiej, z którego był bardzo dumny. Kosztowało go mały majątek, za cenę jego mógł mieć dwa tej samej wielkości w innej dzielnicy miasta. On jednak się zakochał w nim i nie miał zamiaru się go pozbywać, gotów był pójść szybciej na pewne ograniczenia wydatkach, niż się z niego wyprowadzić. W końcu je kupił i było jego własnością, ale musiał trochę nagłówkowa się z kąt wytrzaśnie taką kasę. Zdobył pieniądze i kupił je i od raz w padł pod lupę oddziału wewnętrznego, byli po prostu ciekawi skąd wziął z dnia na dzień osiemdziesiąt kawałków. A jednak dostał i miał za co kupić je. Dwa dni robili mu koło pióra, grozili, ostrzegali, nakłaniali, on nic. Nie współpracował z żadną grupą, nie był w kieszeni żadnego mafiosa, nie dorabiał po godzinach. Kasa była jak najbardziej legalna. Dali sobie spokój, gdy przyszło ładne pisemko od pewnej szychy z Departamentu Sprawiedliwości informujące zainteresowanych o pochodzeniu pieniędzy. Dali mu spokój, ale kumple z oddziału byli ciekawi jakie interesy kręci na boku z chłopcami z Waszyngtonu.

Posądzano go o wykorzystywanie resztki koneksji jakie zostawił mu w spadku zmarły ojciec, oficerze wywiadu wojskowego. No i matki, która wciąż pracuje rządzie Republiki Południowej Afryki. Zajmowała jedno z wyższych stanowisk, choć nie dzierżyła teki ministra. Przez długie lata współpracowała z samym Nelsonem Mandelom. W skrytce bankowej miał paszport RPA na nazwisko matki, rzadko kiedy z niego korzystał. Nie wykorzystywał znajomości, ani matki, ani ojca, tylko swoje i to z czasu, gdy służył w wojsku. O czym rzecz jasna nie wiedzieli jego kumple, bo i po co.

Spokojnie sobie żył, miał zamiar skorzystać ze swojego urlopu, czyli miał zamiar wsadzi swoje cztery litery do nowiuteńkiego Forda Mustanga Cobry, jednego z trzystu modeli jakie powstały. Był to prezent od matki, po tym jak się dowiedziała swoimi kanałami, że jej ukochany synek nie miał czym jeździć do pracy, po tym jak jakiś pijany kierowca z Wyoming zaparkował swojego osiemnastokołowego Kenwortha na Mustangu jej ukochanego i jedynego synka. Był to zupełnie nowy samochód, który zastąpił wysłużonego Mustanga z 1974, który odszedł z wielkim hukiem. Ktoś mu go po prostu podpalił i eksplodował pełen bak z paliwem. Nie wiedział czemu, ale miał sentyment do tego samochodu, to jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Mieszkanie składało się z dwóch sypialni, pokoju dziennego, kuchni, łazienki i czegoś co zostało przerobione na pokój do pracy. Wystrój wnętrza był zgodnie z panującą modą i szarpną się na nie. Nie przejmował się pieniędzmi, nie uważał je za coś wielkiego, za powód, który w jakiś sposób determinują go. kiedyś nie miał ich prawie w ogóle i jakoś żył, teraz miał ich więcej i nie oszalał z ich powodu. Nie uzależnił się od ich posiadania. Wiedział, że jeśli będzie z nim naprawdę cienko, to miał przyjaciół, którzy pożyczą mu i nie będą poganiać go ze spłatą długu, nie ważne ile pożyczył.

Miał ponad sześć stóp wzrostu. Po matce odziedziczył spokojne rysy twarzy, prosty nos typowy dla białych, jego dziadkiem był Niemiec, który nie przepadał za segregacją rasową i miał co prawda z tego powodu kłopoty, ale nie robił sobie z nich wiele. Głowa ogolona na zero, twarz gładka, nawyk z wojska. Brązowe oczy głęboko osadzone zawsze ruchliwe i szukające celu, kolejny wyniesiony nawyk z wojska. Dobrze zbudowane ciało, poranne ćwiczenia utrzymywało je w doskonałej kondycji. Miał zaledwie dwadzieścia sześć lat, a przesłużył sześć lat w Marines, a później było już Federalne Biuro Śledcze. Kiedy kończył akademie jego włosy nie zdołały odrosnąć. Był snajperem w oddziale specjalnym, nigdy nie prowadził śledztwa i nigdy nie będzie mu dane, czego nigdy nie żałował. Nie do tego był szkolony, choć chodziły po biurze słuchy, że mieli go odesłać do dochodzeniówki z powodu braku etatów i przeludnienia w oddziale. Ale to były plotki, gdyż nie pozbędą się najlepszego strzelca, choć był małym dziwakiem, który maił swoje trudne dni.

Nie musiał nosić garnituru, ale lubił wciągać go na siebie. Miał ich pełną szafę, każdy jeden podobny do drugiego z wyjątkiem dwóch, które kupiła mu matka i wkładał je, gdy tylko ją widział. A jako, że widywali się rzadko, więc z taką samą częstotliwością je zakładał.

Zdjął marynarkę pod nią miał szelki z dwoma pistoletami belgijskimi _FN – 57,_ co było jednym z jego dziwnych pomysłów i kłopotów z regulaminem, gdyż ta broń w żaden sposób nie była regulaminowa. Z trzecią sztuką nie miał już takiego problemu_, P – 14 _znajdował się już na liście dozwolonych przez ukochanych regulamin. Szef jakoś przymyka oczy, a gdy dochodzi jakimś cudem do tego, że ci z balistyki znajdują dziwne kule i łuski, to robi zaporę dymną, na ogół to pomagało. Nie raz prosił i błagał, że kiedy już musi strzelać, to niech to robi z czterdziestki piątki.

Minął mały przedpokój i wszedł do salonu i zobaczył coś, co było dziwnie niepokojące. Na podłodze leżały części damskiej garderoby, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Nie wyciągnął broni, choć bardzo go korciło. Nie wiedział czego mógł się spodziewać się w sypialni, po tym co wiedział na podłodze, to nagą dziewczynę, ale i dobrze uzbrojonego zabójcę, który w ten sposób postanowił obniżyć jego poziom ostrożności. Było by to bardzo perfidne ze strony napastnika. Wyciągnął czterdziestkę piątkę, odbezpieczył broń nim pchnął przymknięte drzwi do sypialni. Jeśli będzie czekał na niego zabójca, to miał dla niego czternaście naboi kaliber czterdzieści pięć, jeśli to była naga dama, to miał bukiet przeprosin i masę czułości. Do tego czasu, co zostanie wybrane postanowił być ostrożny.

Wybór został dokonany natychmiast, gdy zobaczył kto na niego czekał. Zabezpieczył broń.

Pani doktor nie licząc czarnych pończoch była całkiem naga. Jeśli miała gdzieś broń, to zapewne nie przy sobie, nie miał gdzie jej ukryć. Był zaskoczony jej widokiem, gdyż miała być gdzieś indziej doskonale się bawiąc, ale już nie z nim, czego najbardziej się obawiał i żałował. Dla tych kształtów był gotów wyprawić się na krucjatę do piekła i z powrotem. Dosyć wielkie i jędrne piersi o ostro zadartych do góry sutkach. Płaski brzuch. Biodra leciutko zaokrąglone, tak jak lubił. Długie nogi, a między nimi prawdziwy raj o krótko przystrzyżonej trawce, który był dla niego zawsze otwarty. Nie miał pojęcia co bardziej kochał ją, czy jej ciało. Nie liczył się z faktem, że nie stworzą coś stałego i długiego, to była i tak długa znajomość i liczył się z faktem, że za kilka dni powiedzą sobie do widzenia i każde pójdzie dalej swoją drogą. Nim jednak nadejdzie ten dzień miał nadzieje na jeszcze jedną bardzo upojną noc.

Jutro każde może iść w swoją stronę. Tego popołudnia i tej nocy jednak znowu będą razem.

Była rozbawiona, gdyż ufając jego wyrazowi malującemu się na jego twarzy był zaskoczony i to całkiem. Nie przewidziała tylko, że wyciągnie broń, ale nie wpadł do sypialni wraz z drzwiami mierząc po wszystkich kątach z krzykiem na ustach: „FBI…!!!". Odłożenie broni było dobrym znakiem, tak jak uśmiech na jego twarzy, który był naprawdę czarujący i nie potrafiła mu się oprzeć. Powoli podniosła ręce do góry badając z wielkim rozbawieniem jego reakcje, nie tego się spodziewał i bardzo dobrze.

I co panie agencie? Ma pan mnie. powiedziała prowokująco. Mam nadzieje, że ma pan kajdanki i użyje ich pan, bo muszę się przyznać, byłam bardzo niegrzeczna.

Jeśli była pani, to trzeba będzie ich użyć. zgodził się z nią. Wpierw jednak trzeba…

Nie dokończył co miał dokładnie na myśli, ona podeszłą do ściany i stanęła w rozkroku, z rękoma opartymi o nią, tyłek wypięła w jego kierunku. Na jego reakcje nie musiała czekał zbyt długo. Jego dłonie zaczęły, szybko i sprawnie jeździł po jej ciele. Silne i wielkie dłonie trafiły na piersi i zjeżdżały dalej ku dołowi, aż trafiły na słodki ogród rozkoszy, który był jak zwykle doskonale ostrzyżony. Dwoma palcami brutalnie w targnął do środka i szarpnął do góry. Z jej gardła dało się słychać syk bólu. Bólu, którego ubóstwiała wręcz, na który była łasa. Swoim ciałem przycisnął ją do ściany mocnym pchnięciem i zaczął pieszczoty, takie jak ona i on lubili. Była jego ulubioną kochanką, choć nie było ich zbyt wiele w jego życiu.

Całował i przygryzał każdy kawałek jej ciał wsłuchując się w jej cichsze i głośniejsze jęki zadowolenia. Najbardziej męczył jej wzgórze, nim ostro wtargnął do środka. Wiedział, że w tedy traciła cierpliwość i zaczynała błagać, aby w końcu wszedł w nią, a on jak na przekór oddalał ten moment. Kochał kiedy wierciła się, rzucała się próbując się mu wyrwać, a on trzymając ją w żelaznym uścisku nie pozwalał jej na to. Zbyt długo tego nie wytrzyma i dojdzie, a wtedy…, noc będzie długa.

I taka była.

Rano się obudził sam, tak jak się spodziewał. Nie czekał na niego żaden liścik, wiadomość. Nie spodziewał się tego po niej. Po tym co było mu dane przeżyć nie był obrażony, że w taki sposób odeszła, może i lepiej, gdyż nie będzie próbował jej powstrzymywać. Ta noc była iście królewskim pożegnaniem, nigdy nie przedtem żadne z nich się tak daleko nie posunęło się. Wiedzieli, że było to pożegnanie, wiec jedno chciało dać drugiemu powody, aby przez jakiś czas miało do czego wracać w sennych marzeniach. Tak będzie miał do czego wracać w czasie najbliższych nocy, wątpił, aby jakaś inna pobiła panią doktor nauk nie do końca ścisłych.

Powoli, nie śpiesząc się wstał z łóżka. Czuł ból w każdym zakamarku ciała, ale miał sposoby na niego, długie posiedzenie w wannie pełnej wody, która będzie wręcz do nie zniesienia. Mocna kawa i porządne śniadanie przywrócą, to co ta noc mu zabrała. Tak, ten sposób nie zawodny.

Ledwie wyszedł z wanny po godzinnym leżeniu, gdy rozległ się telefon. Nagi, ociekający jeszcze wodą poszedł do sypialni, aby go odebrać. Nie miał pojęcia, kto mógł coś chcieć od niego. W firmie wiedzieli, że jest na urlopie, na pewno nie pani doktor, może ktoś inny, ale kto?

Słucham.

Młody, potrzebuję twego wsparcia tu na miejscu. Za ile będziesz u mnie?

Ten człowiek nie musiał się w ogóle przedstawiać. Tylko jedna osoba mówiła do niego w ten sposób, choć był od niego starszy. Już dawno przestał próbować go tego oduczyć, nie miało to żadnego sensu. Był jednym z tych, na którego mógł polegać w każdej chwili. Kiedy jest krucho wystarczy jeden telefon do niego i dwa słowa: „Stary pomóż", a on już nie pytał co się działo, tylko wsiadał i gnał mu na odsiecz jak poczciwa kawaleria w takt tej cholernej trąbki. Nigdy mu nie odmówił. I kiedy on jego prosił o drobną pomoc, to nie odmawiał, gdyż takim ludziom jak on tego się nie robi. Kiedy jednak mu się pomaga trzeba wziąć kilka poprawek.

Jak gardłowa jest sprawa? spytał go.

Musiała być i to całkiem cholernie jeśli sam nie dawał sobie rady i wzywa go do pomocy.

Dosyć.

Nic więcej mu nie było potrzebne.

Za pół godziny wyruszę. Daj mi dobę, a będę u ciebie.

Dzięki.

Nic więcej nie powiedział, odłożył słuchawkę. A on się rzucił do zbierania rzeczy.

Z pod łóżka wyciągnął torbę, do niego wrzucił pięć garniturów, dwa razy tyle koszul, trzy pary półbutów. Robił to dosyć szybko, ale dokładnie, aby nie pognieść ciuchów. Wojsko było doskonałą szkołą życia. Na nie położył dwa kombinezony robocze, gdyż zapewne będą mu potrzebne. Nie jedzie na Zachodnie Wybrzeże na wakacje, tylko do strefy walk ulicznych, gdzie strój roboczy będzie jak najbardziej potrzebny, niż do tej pory. Z innego powodu nie wzywałby go z drugiego krańca kraju.

Z drugą torbą poszedł do swojego gabinetu. Stał tam archaiczny kaflowy piec grzewczy, już dawno nie grzał i powinien zostać zburzony, ale przetrwał tylko z jednego powodu, gdzieś trzeba było trzymać całą broń. On się nadawał do tego celu znakomicie. Był w środku wyłożony płytą pancerną, która była zabezpieczenie, tak jak ukryty zamek kodowy. Wpisał kilka liczb i odchylił jedną ścianę pieca, który był wielką kasą pancerną, a ta skrywała wiele rzeczy. Wyciągnął z tych czeluści złożony karabin wyborowy _MSG - 90_, tańsza wersja _PSG – 1,_ strzelało się z niego doskonale. Drugim nabytkiem, który zabierał ze sobą był _Colt Commando M4 M720. _Kamizelka kuloodporna, zapasowe magazynki do pistoletów i karabinów oraz kilka paczek amunicji dla każdego rodzaju broni. Obawiał się, że i tak może mu zabraknąć i na miejscu będzie musiał skołować sobie trochę dodatkowej amunicji. Kiedy uznał, że miał wszystko, zamknął piec i wrócił do sypialni. Do tej samej torby wsadził resztę ciuchów, które miał zabrać ze sobą. Teraz musiał sam się ubrać i coś zjeść, był prawie gotowy.

Kwadrans później jechał już na zachód, na dach postawił niebieski kogut i nie przejmując się ruchem na autostradzie wyciskał wszystko co się dało z samochodu. Czas miał obecnie najważniejsze znaczenie. Nie wiedział co dokładnie się działo, ale spodziewał się wjechać prosto w strefę walk ulicznych. Był na to przygotowany.

„Skarabeusz wyszedł z nory", znów słyszał w głowie te słowa. Wielokrotnie w trakcie służby, parę razy od momentu zakończeniu jej. Tylko jedna osoba wzywała Skarabeusza. Trinity.


	13. Chapter 12

ROZDZIAŁ 12 

Drako siedział na oparciu ławki obserwując pobliski parking i stojące na nim samochody. Czekał na przyjazd dwóch dziewczyn, z którymi miał ochotę pogadać sobie Silver. Miał zamiar jako pierwszy złożyć im wyrazy współczucia z faktu aresztowania ich chłopaków. Zabranie obu przez agenta Trinityego było temat numer jeden w całej szkole. Nikt nie pamiętał bardziej gorącego tematu od tego. Wybryki Silvera i jego kumpli przy tym co zrobili bladły.

Jego znajomy z policji przekazał, że nie byli w rejestrze, ale znajdowali pod czujnym okiem policji i prokuratury, która ponoć ich w ogóle nie maglowała, tylko jakiś pracownik prokuratury. Nie wiedział zbyt dużo, ale to wystarczyło jemu. Ponoć wystąpili o nakaz aresztowania obu i otrzymali nakaz aresztowania. I tak się kończyła piękna kariera zawodników, jaka szkoda. Tylko czemu nie było mu żal kumpli. Nie było powodu, aby było. Miał z czego się śmiać. Jenny polowała na czarownice, a nie wiedziała, że z jedną sama spała. Jaka szkoda.

Spojrzał na zegarek i prawie zgodnie z dziennym rozkładem pojawił się samochód Harper, a w nim obie. Poderwał się z miejsca i pognał po niego. Nie pozwoli sobie na przeoczenie podobnego widowiska, w końcu role się odwróciły i to ona będzie zbierała baty, zamiast nimi dzielić. Aż się uśmiechnął do siebie na tą myśl. Biegł szybko, bo nie chciał, aby uciekły im.

Nie uciekły, Long John stał kilka jardów dalej i bez większego pośpiechu poszli do nich pałając się nadchodzącą chwilą. Miał już przygotowaną nawet gadkę na tą okazje. Długo kazał jej czekać, ale w końcu nadeszła jej pora. Pora tryumfu.

I o to dziewczyny naszych młodocianych zabójców. przywitał obie szerokim uśmiechem, pełnym szyderstwa i pogardy. Teraz czyja kolej na szybki zgon?

Może twój?! Zejdź mi z drogi!

Nie miał zamiaru tak je puścić, o nie. To była jego chwila i nie miał zamiaru tak szybko ją kończyć. Za długo kazano mu czekać na tego typu sytuacje i nie miał zamiar jej marnować. Miał zamiar się zemścić za wszystkie lata zniewag, kpin jakie drukowała na jego temat. Teraz była jego kolej na zniewagi i obrazy, nikt i nic nie spowoduje, że zrezygnuje z niej.

Straciłaś swego rycerza w białej zbroi. Nikt ciebie nie uchroni, nikt nawet nie będzie chciał. zaczął atak podchodząc do niej, jego oczy wbiły się w jej chcąc się wedrzeć do jej umysłu zasiać tam strach i trwogę. Obiecałem ci, że nadejdzie taki dzień, gdy zemszczę się na tobie. To mól dzień!

Powtarzał się już nie raz, więc tego typu groźby nie robił na niej żadnego wrażenia. Uderzał na nie tą co trzeba nutę. Już dawno przestała się go obawiać, jego groźby, to słowa, którymi targa wiatr. Jednak w tedy był przy niej Jack i w każdej chwili hamował zapędy wściekłego Silvera. Tym razem go nie było i nie będzie tego rycerza, który obroni ja przed zapędami rozradowanego obrońcy. Zaczęła się bać. Nie miała zamiaru dawać mu tej satysfakcji i odczuć to.

Ty mi grozisz? Nie radzę!

Tylko się roześmiał na te słowa. Prawie stanął na nią.

Tak, ja ci grożę. I co, komu się poskarżysz? No komu? Nikt w szkole nie stanie w twojej obronie. N I K T! P O P R O S T U N I K T!!!!!!

Mylisz się, Silver, ktoś stanie.

Zaskoczony John odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego padło te stwierdzenie, nadeszła pomoc. Nie tak to sobie planował, nikt nie miał prawa przerwać mu gróźb jakie miał do niej. Kimkolwiek był ten śmiałek, był już tylko martwy i do tego głupi. Każdy o zdrowych zmysłach by nie wchodził mu teraz w drogę.

Jeśli się spodziewał się zastać kogoś od siebie ze szkoły, to tylko się w połowie zawiódł. Ów śmiałek nie należał do uczniów jego szkoły. On chodził do Nixona i był na jego liście osób, których nie kochał. Eric Bross, a przy jego boku Margo Mer. Były chłopak przychodzi jej na ratunek, po tym jak go puściła kantem? Tego się nie spodziewał, naprawdę.

Nie wchodź na nie swój teren, bo oberwiesz. Choć i tak się zbiera ci się od mego kolegi za zabranie jego obiektu westchnień. Uważaj, bo jeszcze dziś dostaniesz od niego.

Tylko się uśmiechnął tak jak on, kiedy podchodził do Harper, to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Znał takich ludzi i jak się powie jedno słowo za dużo, to nie mają zwyczaju zwiewać, tylko stawiają twardo czoła, mogło być naprawdę ciekawie.

Co się tyczy chodzenia po twoim podwórku, to do piątku jakoś przeżyjesz, od poniedziałku wracają Jack i Nick i oni będą się z tobą cackać. odparł z lekkim przekąsem nie ukrywając swego zadowolenia, że zagiął ich. A co się tyczy twego koleżki, to przekaż mu, że ma pech, bo się spóźnił. Teraz to mój obiekt westchnień i niech się lepiej trzyma z dala od niego, dla swego zdrowia. Jasne?

Drako potraktował to jako wyzwanie rzucone mu i zareagował od razu, nie miał zamiaru czekać, aż John wyrazi zgodę, że może się wziąć za niego. To była jego sprawa, nie wtrącał się, gdy chciał załatwić swoje sprawy z Harper, więc niech będzie taki miły i nie wtrąca się w jego. Zajmie to tylko, nie będzie strzępił języka na pogróżki, on był człowiekiem czyny, a nie słowa. Wolał ruszać pięścią, niż szczerbić język wdając się w dyskusje. Był wielki i ciężki, a przy tym bardzo zwinny i szybki. Ten aspekt, chciał wykorzystać w krótkiej walce.

Wielka pięść wystrzeliła jak rakieta w kierunku twarzy Brossa, był to jego ulubiony cios, gdyż nikt do tej pory nie wykazał się wystarczającym refleksem i nie zablokował go. Dochodził do celu i zrzucał każdego z nóg, po nim nikt nie miał prawa stać na nogach. Ten sam los był pisany jemu.

Nim zadał cios widział, że miał zamiar go zadać, kiedy ruszył na niego, a odległość była mała wynosiła zaledwie półtora jarda był gotowy na obronne.

Lekko odepchnął do tyłu Margo, nie chciał, aby dostała w trakcie tej konfrontacji. Bardziej odeszła, niż odskoczyła do tyłu pod wpływem przeczucia, niż jego ruchu. Stojąc z tyłu doskonale widziała każdy ruch, jakby na zwolnionych obrotach, klatka, po klatce. Pięść Drako przeorała łuk w powietrzu, w nic nie trafiając, twarzy Erica nie było tam, gdzie jeszcze przed dwiema sekundami była. Idąc z impetem ciosu zrobił krok do przodu i z nalazła się na łasce swojego przeciwnika. Nie było czasu na zasłonę, ani na wycofanie się. Stał i z wielkim niedowierzaniem patrzył jak pięść Brossa leci w jego kierunku. Dalej był tylko mrok przepełniony do granic możliwości bólem. Nie wiedział ile razy dostał, gdyż wszystko zlało się dla niego w jedną całość.

Margo widziała trzy uderzenia, jedno po drugim, nie była do końca pewna, czy nie było ich o jedno więcej. Nie przypuszczała, że trzy ciosy są w stanie położyć na deski taką osobę jaką był Drako. Jak się okazało trzy były wystarczające.

Zrobił krok do tyłu, aby nie dać mu możności nagłego ataku. Poprawił koszule, tatuaż noszony pod ciuchami był obecnie widoczny, a nie życzył sobie, aby ktoś go widział, rzadko kiedy chodził z odkrytym. Wbił wzrok w Silvera, niech zdaje sobie sprawę, co czeka każdego śmiałka, który spróbuje z nim zadrzeć. Nie bał się takich jak on, miał na nich złoty środek, który poczuł na sobie właśnie Drako.

Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbuje, oberwie mocniej, nie zdrowe jest wchodzenie mi w drogę. Do piątku będę tu gościem i będe miał je na oku, a jeśli nie ja, to któryś z moich kumpli, więc sobie nie poswawolisz. Jeśli któreś spadnie choć był włos, to ja tu się przejadę, a w tedy nie będę, aż tak grzeczny jak teraz. Wyrażam się jasno, Silver?!

Chłopak zacisnął zęby, nie podobało mu się, gdy ktoś obcy lata po jego podwórku i robi bałagan na nim. Za pana Brossa trzeba będzie wziąć się i to ostro. Nie wiedział jak, ale znajdzie na niego sposób. Nagle coś mu zaświtało mu w głowie. Tatuaż, nie dostrzegł jego wcześniej, kiedy chodził z Harper, już w tedy go miał. Zakrył go, aby nie dostrzegł jego, czemu?. Czyżby chciał coś w ten sposób ukryć? Miał pomysł, miał pewną teorie, jeśli, to co zobaczył było zgodne z tym co sobie pomyślał.

Jasne. Powiedz mi szczerze, gdyby zaszła konieczność zrobiłbyś mu krzywdę? Margo to twoja dziewczyna, a sprawa zamknięta, ale one to nie twoja działka, loco.

Nie był, aż tak podekscytowany, aby nie zwrócić uwagi na zwrot jakiego użył. W duchu się tylko uśmiechnął do siebie i zmielił siarczyste przekleństwo pod jego adresem. Jeśli ktoś uważał Silvera za kogoś ograniczonego, zdolnego tylko do przejawów agresji, a nie do myślenia, to się mylił i to cholernie grubo. Ten facet miał całkiem pojemny mózg, aż nawet za pojemny. Od niego zależało, czy pozwoli dać się złapać w tak oczywistą pułapkę. Miał ochotę zaryzykować, sprawdzić do czego to zaprowadzi.

Nie rozpędzaj się, kumplami to my nigdy nie będziemy. Jak powiedziałem, trzymaj swoje rączki, swego zwierzaka i swoich kumpli z gangu z dala od nich, inaczej przebiegnie dalsza część tej rozmowy. Ma nadzieje, że łapiesz wszystko jak należy, loco?

Jak najbardziej.

Drako już jakiś czas temu powstał i głowił się nieziemsko jakim cudem padł, nie wiedział co i kiedy się zdarzyło. Liczył, że we dwójkę teraz mu przyłożą, aby miał pamiątkę na przyszłość i nie mieszał się do cudzych spraw. Zachowanie Silvera zaskoczyło go i to cholernie mocno, znów niepotrzebnie strzępił język, zamiast bić. Powoli nie poznawał go.

Spadamy, Mike. To co było do powiedzenia już padło. Reszta musi poczekać na bardziej dogodniejszą sytuacje. My sobie pogadamy jeszcze Bross.

Zadzwoń do mnie. Dziewczyny idziemy.

Nie trzeba było im powtarzać po dwa razy. Szybko minęły zbierającego się w garść Drako i dziwnie spokojnego Johna, który wyglądał, jakby chciał rozgryźć jakąś tajemnice wszechświata. Jakoś żadna z nich nie miały zamiaru przeszkadzać składając propozycje pomocy w rozwiązaniu tego problemu. Jedyne co chciały, to znaleźć się w miarę bezpiecznych murach szkoły. Wolały milczące spojrzenia pełne wymowy, niż groźby Silvera, tu mogły udawać, że nie widzą, czy odwrócić się. Od Silvera tak łatwo by się nie uwolniły.

Jenny znała bardzo długo Brossa, żeby nie powiedzieć, że przez całe życie, ale nigdy czegoś takie w jego wykonaniu nie widziała, nie wiedziała, że jest zdolny do czegoś takiego. Do tej pory jego zachowanie nie wskazało na jakikolwiek przejaw agresji, rzadko ponosił głos, chodząca góra spokoju i opanowania. A tu nagle coś takiego. Wręcz nie do pomyślenia. Kolejny raz udowodnił, że miał więcej tajemnic, niż znani jej ludzie. Wątpiła powoli, aby CIA miała tyle do ukrycia co on. A co najbardziej ją zaskoczyło, Margo nie wykazała żadnego objawu zaskoczenia, czy niepokoju, tak jak ona, czy Angel. Odsunął ją do tyłu, ale sama nie odskoczyła, czy nie stanęła bardziej z boku, aby w razie czego nie przeszkadzać mu. Wyglądało jakby doskonale wiedziała do czego dojdzie i była tak ufna w jego siły, że nie przejawiła niepokoju. Była spokojna, nie tak jak Eric, który wyglądał jakby nie był zdolny do jakichkolwiek uczuć.

Odprowadził ich do samego wejścia, dalej nie wchodził. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, gdyż sam musiał zdążyć do swojej szkoły na zajęcia.

Mike czegoś nie pojmował, dlaczego Silver nie pomógł mu, tylko się przypatrywał jak ten, Bross, go tłuk. Myślał, że są kumplami, a przecież kumple nie olewają się w podobnych sytuacjach. On nigdy nie stał bez czynnie, kiedy Silver miał kłopoty i do tej pory też mógł liczyć na jego pomoc. Więc czemu dziś jej nie otrzymał? Tego totalnie nie wiedział, ale miał zamiar się dowiedzieć.

Nie tego się spodziewał się usłyszeć od niego.

Nawet we dwóch nie mielibyśmy szans z nim. Pokonałby nas nim byśmy zauważyli, że dostajemy baty, lub wcześniej. wyjaśnił nim zaczął zadawać mu jakiekolwiek pytania, czy stawiał jakieś zarzuty.

Nie pojmował tych słów, dlaczego tak twierdził, nawet nie spróbował, tylko od razu postawił na nich cholerny krzyżyk, to nie było w jego stylu, coś mu tu nie grało. Musiał mieć jakieś wyjaśnienie i miał, ale nie pojmował tego co usłyszał. Zaczął podejrzewać, ze kumpel zaczął miękną i to nim zaczął się starzeć.

Widziałeś jego tatuaż. Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, mówię poważnie. Musiał siedzieć, to była robota doskonałego malarza, mój brat ma kilka podobnych, choć teraz go przymknął sąd wojskowy i później cywilny. Nie wiem czemu, może to tylko przeczucie, ale ta dziarka mówi, że jest kimś cholernie niebezpiecznym. Znajdź mi Artystę, ma się spotkać ze mną na kolejnej przerwie, tam gdzie zwykle. I nie przejmuj się tą drobną porażką znajdę sposób, aby dobrać się mu do dupy. A w tedy będzie śpiewał i to cienkim głosem.

Była jeszcze jedna sprawa, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Nick i Jack mieli wyjść na wolność, przecież byli podejrzani o morderstwo. Wykonanie kilku telefonów okazało się cholernie ważne. Nie mogli się tak łatwo wywinąć dowody świadczyły przeciw nim i jak w banku mieli spędzić kilka najbliższych dni, jeśli nie tygodni w miejskim areszcie poznając kilku nowych towarzyszy odsiadki. W kradł się jakiś błąd, albo ktoś nawali w przekazywaniu mu informacji na bieżąco, albo Bross kłamał i w ten sposób chciał go wyprowadzić z równowagi, jeśli tak, to mu się to udało.

Nie wiem kim jest, albo kim nie jest, ale chcę go dostać. powiedział jak nigdy do tej pory zadziwiając go odrobinę. Dopadnę tego skurwiela z twoją pomocą, lub bez niej. Masz nie wiele czasu, aby mnie przekonać, że mam poczekać z tłuczeniem go.

Osobiście ci go podam. Nikt z nami nie będzie tak pogrywał.

Trzeba dowiedzieć się, czy mówił prawdę w sprawie tej dwójki. Oby nie.

Nie musiał mu niczego tłumaczyć, nie wiedział co się stało. Miał zamiar się dowiedzieć. Aresztowanie Jacka i Nicka było im na rękę, mogli się zemścić na paru osobach i nikt nie stanie mi na drodze. Na liście osób, które miały u nich przechlapane Jenny zajmowała zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce. Liczne artykuły dotknęły ich dotkliwie. Mieli przez nie wiele kłopotów. Wyjście na wolność chłopaków trochę krzyżowało im plany co do zamykania swoich spraw w trakcie ich nie obecności.

Zadzwonię tam gdzie trzeba i dowiem się wszystkiego. Ty pilnuj je. Jeśli Bross ma tu kogoś, to zapewne będzie się kręcić w ich pobliżu. Chcę wiedzieć kim są.

Nikt się na nie przeciwstawi, gdy zajdzie potrzeba pokazania, kto tu naprawdę rządzi. Gdyby miałbym stawiać, to wskazałbym tych cholernych sekciarzy, którzy trzymają się w kupie. Przyszła pora zamknięcie spraw z nimi. Półki jeszcze można.

Nie, poczekamy i po obserwujemy. Jeśli, to sekciarze, to znajdzie się okazja, aby i im dobrać się do dupy. Bądź cierpliwy i tyle. Jak się okaże, że Bross jest tym, za kogo go biorę, to zdobędziemy na niego haka i sposób na załatwienie. Rób. Co mówię.

Kiwnął głową jak zwykle i nic nie powiedział. Poczeka, bo i tak słodycz zemsty będzie należeć do niego. Nikt nie będzie zbyt długo się cieszył zdrowiem, jeśli tylko wchodzi w kolizje z nimi.

Powoli miał tego dość. Zaczęło się to dosyć niespodziewanie, czyli od kolejnej wojny na ulicy. Doszło jednak tylko dwóch niewielkich potyczek, w trakcie których nikt postronny nie ucierpiał. I to był koniec wojny tylko z jednego powodu, jakieś siedemdziesiąt trzy procent dzieciaków siedziało w areszcie miejskim i nie było komu strzelać, gdyż wróg siedział cele obok. Nie było i z czego strzelać, gdyż cały arsenał, a było tego trochę, został im odebrany w trakcie kilkunastu nalotów na ich dziuple. Nie było komu, kogo i z czego zabić. Tylko o tym marzył. Los jednak był jakoś okrutny dla niego. Po kilku dniach względnego spokoju dochodzi do brutalnego zabójstwa i to prawdopodobnie na gruncie walk między gangami. Miał już podejrzanych, ale okazało się, że ktoś ich wrobił i to całkiem dobrze. Dochodzenie w tej sprawie jakoś straciło rozpędu i stanęło w miejscu i za żadne skarby nie chciało ruszyć się z miejsca. Nad nią siedziała jego najlepsza grupa i dwójka federalnych.

Powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać się do myśli, ze ta dwójka zabójców z federalnymi blachami latała po jego mieście i robił w nim porządki. Nic gorszego nie mogło go już spotkać, bynajmniej nie w tym tygodniu. Pomylił się i to cholernie. Do sprawy zabójstwa dziewczyny wyznaczył dwójkę swoich funkcjonariuszy, którzy wraz z Kim latali po całym mieście i próbowali się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat zabójców. Dwóch tajniaków obserwowało byłych podejrzanych, którzy mieli ich doprowadzić do prawdziwych winnych. Sam Trinity zniknął na dobę, jego obowiązki przejęła Pretorian, nie tłumacząc się z tego, gdzie polazł jej partner.

Nawet nie zorientował się kiedy przysłowiowe gówno wpadło w wentylator i wybrudziło wszystkich wokoło, nie zabijając nikogo przy tym. Jeszcze. Później zastanawiał się, czy było to przed telefonem od kumpla z czwartego komisariaty, czy po tym jak zobaczył tego faceta, który jak najbardziej zmierzał do jego biura z zamiarem spotkania się z nim i nawet zamienieniem kilku zdań. Nie znał go, a mógł się poszczycić, że znał każdego gliniarza w mieście, a jego jednak nie znał. Był mu zupełnie obcy. Był gliną, zdradzały to dwie rzeczy, jego sposób poruszania się i fakt, że miał przy sobie broń, gdyby nim nie był, to by nie wszedłby do środka. To nie było ważne, kiedy liczyły się same fakty. Miał, czy chciał czy nie chciał, kolejne kłopoty. I nie miał jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na rozwiązanie jego.

Do działań Trinityego już zdołał się przyzwyczaić, więc nie był zbyt zdziwiony, kiedy dowiedział się, że w drodze do niego zahaczył o jedno miejsce i wyrobił kolejne nadgodziny. Dopadł jednego z dwóch przywódców Koalicji, Kruka z Żelaznych Szczurów. Nie wiedział w jaki sposób poznał jego miejsce pobytu, ale odwiedził go i zgarnął. Wraz ze swoim szefem za kraty trafiło ośmiu innych ze średniego szczebla. Trzech dalszych było już mrożonkami w lokalnej chłodni. Kolejny wpis agenta specjalnego do coraz większej listy zgonów w North Rock.

Ten facet spowodował, że zaczął się poważniej zastanawiać nad swoją przyszłością, albo jej brakiem. Kruk siedział. Król opuścił miasto po nieudanej próbie zatrzymania go. Drugi szef Koalicji, Rico, leżał w szpitalu pod czujną obserwacją lekarzy, jak również policji. Znalazł się tam po próbie zlikwidowania go. Jedynym, cieszącym się jeszcze spokojem był szef Smoków, który nie robił sobie zbyt wiele z czystek wśród konkurencji. Nie wykorzystywał nadarzające się okazji i nie powiększał swojego rewiru, zachował bezwzględną neutralność. Co było dla niego typowe dopóki, ktoś go nie wkurzy. W takich przypadkach miał cholernie długą pamięć.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu tak myślał. Jeśli do tej pory liczba ofiar śmiertelnych była mała, tak teraz zacznie nadrabiać ten aspekt. Nie będzie się martwił o przeludnienie aresztu, lecz o braki wolnych miejsc w miejskiej kostnicy.

Ten facet nie wyglądał na zwykłego glinę, tajniaka, co stwierdził po krótkiej, ale szczegółowej obserwacji. Kolejny trzy literowiec. I jeśli miał stawiać, to postawiłby wszystko co miał przy sobie na ukochane FBI. Cholera! Jeszcze ich tu mi brakowało. Kurwa.

Wolnym krokiem podszedł do niego i zagadał przedstawiając sprawę jak najbardziej w jasnym świetle, aby uniknąć jakiś nie domówień w przyszłości.

Nie znam pana. Jestem kapitan Brokor, dowodzę tym posterunkiem.

Obcy obdarzył go jednym z tych czarujących uśmiechów, które mają wszelkie lody i budzić zaufanie, tylko, że trafił na kogoś, na kogo to nie działało.

Franklin, agent specjalny FBI Thomas Franklin. powiedział i wyciągnął swoją legitymacje i wszystko stało się jasne, lub prawie jasne. Nie wiedział jeszcze tylko czego tu szukało FBI, miał i tak dość problemów z tą dwójką z Departamentu Sprawiedliwości, kolejnych nie potrzebował. Miałem się tu spotkać z agentem Trinitym. Nie wie pan kiedy się zjawi?

Jak zauważył o tych kilku wypowiedzianych słowach przez kolejnego agenta specjalnego, tym razem rodem z FBI, że pochodzi z południa. A tak w ogóle to ilu agentów specjalnych mieli mu zamiar przysłać? Ta dwójka wystarczała mu w zupełności. Kolejnych nie potrzebował.

Nie, ale zapewne niedługo, jeśli był z panem umówiony. Czy mogę wiedzieć co pana do nas sprowadza? Nie utrzymujemy zbyt mocnych kontaktów z służbami federalnymi.

Powiem panu szczerze, że sam nie wiem po co i na co ściągnął mnie tu z Nowego Orleanu, ale nie stęsknił się za mną, aż tak bardzo, aby był wyskoczyć na piwo za rogiem.

Był szczery, nie wiedział co chciał od niego Trinity, ale jeśli ściągnął go z drugiego krańca kraju, to miał ku temu poważne powody. Czyżby szykował się na kolejną akcje przeciw lokalnym gangom? Ściągnął wsparcie, więc nie będzie to nic miłego. Wyłapał większość płotek i średnich rybek, zostały mu same grube. Zapewne chciał uderzyć w przywódców, czyli musiał wiedzieć gdzie się ukryli poszczególni wodzowie. Niedługo miała się zacząć kolejna ofensywa i tym razem nie obędzie się bez rozlewu krwi, czego chciał uniknąć za wszelką cenę.

Pracował już pan z agentem Trinity?

Tak przy kilku akcjach. Należę do grupy taktycznej i jestem strzelcem wyborowym. Kiedy pracujemy razem zapewniam mu głównie osłonę, lub oczyszczam drogę. I jak mam zgadywać do tego właśnie mnie ściągnął, będę osłaniał jego dupsko, kiedy on je pośle w sam grad kul. Nie jest to łatwa fucha, gdyż nagle się okazuje, że człowiek nagle znajduje się w samym sercu walk i to za zwyczaj z użyciem broni ciężkiej.

Tak dojdzie do walk ulicznych i nie mógł nic w tej sprawie zrobić, mógł wyłącznie się przyglądać i to tylko jak mu na to pozwoli. Może pozwoli mundurowym później posprzątać po sobie. To była jego akcja i tylko pozwalał im brać w niej udział. Wykazał się dobrymi chęciami, w każdej chwili mógł ich wyłączyć ze sprawy. Tego nie chciał, w ten sposób straci możność śledzenia wydarzeń i resztę wpływu na to co się działo w jego mieście.

Franklin nie był aż tak wielkim geniuszem, aby odkryć, że kapitan nie był zadowolony z tego się działo. To było jego miasto i jego problem, który trochę przybrał na wadze i uznano, że nie da sobie już rady i odebrano mu prawo do prowadzenia jej. Stał się tylko biernym obserwatorem tego co się wokół niego się działo i nie miał prawa na wpływu na nie. Nie podobało mu się to, ale jego pole manewru w ogóle nie istniało. Musiał grać tymi kartami jakie dostał i ugrać jak największą stawkę się da. Nie było to łatwe, ale możliwe i wykonalne.

Jak zakładam ma pan cały sprzęt ze sobą.

Tak, Trinity gwarantuje tylko mocne wrażenia, zabawki trzeba mieć swoje, jeśli chce się w tym babrać. Nie lubię korzystać z pożyczonej broni. odparł i wyczuł, że kapitan jest ciekawy, co zabrał ze sobą na tą krwawą krucjatę. Nie widział powodu, aby nie powiedzieć co zabrał z domu, niech ma jedno zmartwienie mniej na głowie. Z drugiej strony nie powinien wiedzieć wszystkiego. _MSG – 90, _choć na co dzień używam _PSG – 1,_ rzadko kiedy jestem zmuszony do obrony samego siebie. Mam te dwa _FN – 57,_ oprócz nich mam klasyczną dziewiątkę _Glocka. _Powinienem mieć jeszcze jakiś automat, gdyż może się okazać, że wezmę udział w szturmie.

O to i on.

Wolnym krokiem, jakby nigdzie się nie śpiesząc się wszedł agent specjalny Trinity w całym swoim rynsztunku. Normalnie nosił cywilne ciuchy i kominiarkę, bez tego całego arsenału, który miał obecnie przy sobie. Brakowało mu tylko automatu, który został w samochodzie. Po jego wyglądzie dało się zauważyć, że coś się wydarzy. Ludzie zaczęli się nerwowo rozglądać szukając potwierdzenia swoich przypuszczeń. Nikt nic nie mówił o kolejnej akcji przeciw gangom.

W jakim jesteś stanie Młody? spytał się go nim podszedł do niego.

Było to klasyczne przywitanie, jeśli się liczyło, na jakieś ciepłe słowa to nie od niego. On nie miał ich na użyciu, ani w słowniku słów, którymi na co dzień operował.

Wskaż mi tylko cel.

Poczekaj trochę. Oddział szturmowy już zajął pozycje wokół celu. Starzy znajomi. Oddział Diuka, tylko oni byli wolni. powiedział spokojnie nie spoglądając na kapitana.

Teren działań wojennych?

Doki w Seattle. Cele, aresztowanie Króla, jednego z lokalnych tak zwanych bossów. Ma liczną obstawę swoich ludzi, no i są ludzie z Rodziny, którzy pilnują swojego terenu. W sumie liczę wroga na jakieś czterdzieści kilka osób.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że grupa Diuka liczy raptem osiemnaście osób. zauważył kwaśnie agent FBI. Nagle uśmiechnął się, co zaniepokoiło szefa komisariatu. Z drugiej jednak strony, nigdy coś takiego nam nie przeszkadzało. Damy sobie rade.

Aresztowanie Króla byłoby wielkim ciosem dla Psów. Miał na swoim sumieniu kilka poważnych zarzutów, których z licznych powodów nie mogli mu udowodnić. Jeśli Trinity brał się za niego, to miał na niego jakieś materiały pozwalające wsadzenie jego dupska za kraty i wyrzucenie klucza. Był najgorszy z całej tej bandy dzieciaków, podejrzewano go trzy zabójstwa w tym jedno z niebywałym okrucieństwem. Do tego dochodziły normalne podejrzenia: jak przewodzenie grupą o charakterze przestępczym, kradzieże, handel narkotykami, posiadanie nielegalnej broni, współdziałanie z mafią, bójki i kilka innych drobnostek. Gdyby udowodniono mu zabójstwa, to by posiedział do samiutkiej emerytury, jeśli nie dłużej.

Jest pan pewny? spytał Trinityego, nie chciał się łudzić, chciał mieć pewność.

Jasne. Jeszcze przed lunchem będzie siedział i podziwiał świat za krat, albo…

Wiedział doskonale co się kryło za tym jego albo, nie musiał się bawić w podchody, zgadywanki. Albo go aresztuje, albo zabije w trakcie tego pierwszego. Jakoś nie będzie płakał z tego powodu, nikomu z tych dzieciaków nie życzył śmierci. Jeśli zginie, to nie będzie z tego powodu robił awantury agentowi specjalnemu Trinityemu. Wolał jednak widzieć go za kratami.

W duchu uśmiechnął się, jak dojdzie co do czego, to nie będzie jego problem. Będzie działał na cudzym terenie, w końcu i komu innemu psuł dzień, krew i dobry nastrój. Nie jego teren, nie jego problem. W końcu, ktoś inny będzie się martwił nimi i tym co porabiają.


	14. Chapter 13

ROZDZIAŁ 13 

Gabinet znajdował się na osiemnastym piętrze jednego z dwóch federalnych biurowców. Został urządzony z małym rozmachem, nie przejmując się o nic, słowa krytyki, czy milczących spojrzeń, które mówiło wszystko, nie były potrzebne słowa. Każdy, kto wchodził do środka czuł jak się jakby nagle opuścił Stany Zjednoczone, a znalazł się w Japonii. Tylko sprzęt był amerykański i to nie do końca, cały wystrój podkreślał o korzeniach jego właściciela. Rodzice pochodzili z Okinawy, on sam się urodził się już w nowym domu niespełna pół roku po tym jak ich stopy dotknęły nowej ziemi. Był drugim z czwórki dzieci państwa Takagi. Nikt z urzędu emigracyjnego, ani kontrwywiadu nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na ich nazwisko. W przeciwnym wypadku, po krótkim dochodzeniu doszliby do tego, że pochodzili z rodziny o długich korzeniach wojskowych. Niejaki Takeo Takagi, wiceadmirał, dowodził zespołem uderzeniowym japońskiej marynarki w czasie walk na Morzu Koralowym. Zdjęcie wujka znajdowało się obok innych zdjęć rodzinnych.

Sam również służył w wojsku, ale nie w japońskiej, lecz amerykańskiej. Ledwie skończył MIT z wyróżnieniem mając dwadzieścia lat i zgłosił się do punktu poborowego i za zgodą ojca i matki zaciągnął się do Piechoty Morskiej. Tuż przed swoimi dwudziestoma drugimi urodzinami trafił do Wietnamu, gdzie jako świeżo mianowany podporucznik. Miał pecha i zamiast zostać przydzielony do zwiadu Piechoty Morskiej trafił do sił specjalnych, nowi podwładni nie byli zachwyceni z nowego dowódcy. Potrzebowali raptem dwóch patroli bojowych przy granicy z Kambodżą, aby się do niego przekonać. Nigdy więcej nie czepiali się już go o pochodzenie, czy munduru, który wyróżniał się z tłumu.

W Wietnamie służył do samego końca trwania konfliktu. Opuszczał go jako kapitan z wielkim marzeniami o dalszej służbie w jednostkach specjalnych. Sprawdził się w tej robocie i spodobała mu się. Ledwie wrócił do kraju, a otrzymał nowy przydział z zachowaniem stopnia i możnością zdobycia nowego doświadczenia i kolejnych awansów. Trafił do wywiadu Korpusu Piechoty Morskiej. Prze kolejne trzy lata służył w bazie na rodzinnej Okinawie, nie był już tam u siebie, ale obcym, okupantem. Jego złote szyny i mundur sprawiły, że miejscowi go unikali, nawet członkowie rodziny. Dla nich był martwy. Nic nie mogło tego zmienić.

Z Okinawy trafił wprost do Langley. CIA dla dwudziestosiedmiolatka było krainą czarów, w której się odnalazł dosyć szybko. Sekcja japońska miała z niego pożytek, choć on preferował walkę i to nie do konieczne według reguł wyznaczonych przez kodeks Bushido. W CIA przydało się mu bystry umysł. Nie tylko zbierał informacje o poczynaniach władz i rekrutował agentów, w czym był całkiem dobry. Nie raz i nie dwa jego umiejętności z okresów służby w Wietnamie się przydały.

CIA nie była jedyną, która potrafiła zdobyć dobrych ludzi, czyli ukraść ich komuś z przed nosa, choćby była to najsłynniejsza trzy literowa agencja w Stanach. Znowu nałożył mundur i zaczął się przechadzać po korytarzach Departamentu Obrony. Miał już żonę i dwójkę małych dzieci, musiał zacząć myśleć o rodzinie i ich potrzebach, to był koniec uganiania się za przygodą i mocnymi wrażeniami. Zaczął walkę według nowych reguł, które były mu zupełnie obce, ale szybko poznał panujące reguły i zaczął zdobywać uznanie, wrogów, uznanie, nielicznych przyjaciół. Myślał, że to był koniec, nic gorszego nie może go trafić. Nie podobała mu się robota, kiedy tak na nią narzekał powinien się ugryź w język, im mocniej, tym lepiej. Po raz kolejny zaproponowali mu nową robotę, Departament Sprawiedliwości miał dla niego fajną i ciepłą posadkę.

Po długich rozmowach z żoną przyjął ją i przenieśli się całą rodziną na Zachodnie Wybrzeże, gdzie od ponad jedenastu lat mieszkali, a on zakotwiczył na tym piętrze. Pięć lat temu zajął te biuro i objął stołek szefa całego działu. Piastował go od tego czasu. Agenci kochali nowego szefa, który w przeciwieństwie od poprzedniego, że bardziej dbał o podległych mu agentów, a dopiero o prowadzące przez nich sprawy, co nie powodowało, że nie mógł być wymagający i czasami despotyczny, takie niedociągnięcia mogli mu wybaczyć. Jego wojskowy umysł pomagał w planowaniu co większych akcji i koordynacji zadań.

Był opanowany, trudno było go wyprowadzić go z równowagi, chodziły między podległymi mu agentami plotka, że ci co go wyprowadzili z równowagi nie cieszyli się zbyt długo dobrym zdrowiem. Czy to była prawda, to nikt nie chciał sprawdzać osobiście, zwłaszcza na swojej skórze.

Umiał rozgryźć każdego agenta, który trafiał do niego, osobiście witał go na pokładzie w trakcie dwu godzinnego spotkania. Po nim wiedział czego może oczekiwać po agencie, każdemu dawał szanse sprawdzenia się, nie chciał nikomu niszczyć kariery nim się ta zaczęła naprawdę. Każdy miał u niego okres próbny i jak wypadnie na nim decydowało co z nim się później działo się. Każdy się starał się jak najlepiej wypaść, aby nie musieć szukać nowego przydziału.

Miał prawie sześć stóp wzrostu, szczupłą sylwetkę, choć zaczął się pokazywać tu i ówdzie tłuszczyk, ale to w żaden sposób nie wpływało na jego możliwości. Gdyby zaszłaby taka konieczność, to nadal potrafił to co kiedyś. Co dzienne ćwiczenia, odpowiednia dieta, nie pozwalał sobie na obijanie, choć robota za biurkiem spowodowała u niego chorobę wrzodową. Pociągła twarz o dobrze zarysowanych rysach. Ciemne i żywe oczy potrafiły przeszyć na wylot metrowy kawał ołowiu, a człowieka prawie zabić. Każdy słyszał o jego spojrzeniu, paru poczuła je na sobie i nigdy więcej nie chcieli mieć z czymś takim do czynienia. Był jeden agent, który potrafił wytrzymać mordercze spojrzenie, a nawet mu się odwdzięczyć, co szokowało każdego. To powodowało, że był jeszcze bardziej omijany w robocie jak się pojawiał. Nie robił tego zbyt często, ale często o nim się mówiło.

Trinity od momentu, gdy się zjawił w jego gabinecie pobudził jego ciekawość. Nie wiedział co ma z nim zrobić na samym początku, z pomocą przyszli jego przełożeni, którzy wydali specjalne instrukcje co do niego i jego partnerki. Miał ich nadzorować, polecenia jeśli nie będą sprzeczne z tymi co dostali od nich nie były sprzeczne. Później całkowicie kontrolował poczynania tej dwójki. Jako jedyny poza centralą, w Waszyngtonie znał prawdę o nim, nie licząc rzecz jasna jego partnerki. Był pełen podziwu dla jego osiągnięć, ale z drugiej strony przerażał go jak nikt inny. Widział bardzo wiele w Wietnamie, a później, gdy siedział po same czubki uszów wywiadzie. Ten chłopak powodował, że dwa razy się przeżegna nim podejdzie do niego. Miał największą skuteczność ze wszystkich agentów w kraju, tak jak liczbę zabitych w trakcie prowadzenia działań. Cały czas w inwigilacji, czasem i to w cholernie głębokiej. Rzadko kiedy zdejmował kominiarkę. Liczba jego przyjaciół była odwrotnie proporcjonalna do liczby wrogów, których nikt nie miał tyle co on. Nie ograniczył się tylko do ludzi z przeciwnej strony, ale na jego liście znalazło się kilku kumpli po fachu. Był jedynym Egzekutorem, który pochodził z działu operacyjnego.

Lekko się nachylił nad biurkiem w kierunku młodej kobiety, która siedziała przed nim. Była pierwszą i jedyną partnerką Trinityego. To ona pomogła w zwerbowaniu jego do ich specjalnego oddziału. Obecnie składała raport w sprawie poczynań swojego partnera. Nie było to według regulaminu, ale oni rządzili się zupełnie innymi prawami.

Dostałem to od jakiegoś ważniaka, który rzucał się na prawo i lewo. Podał jej dobrze znaną skargę na Trinityego. Nawet nie poświęciła mu uwagi, po prostu zrobiła z kawałka papieru kulkę i posłał wysokim lobem do kosza na śmieci. Tak myślałem, że to zawracanie sobie niepotrzebnie gitary.

Nic godnego uwagi, Who. odparła używając jego ksywy. Był to jeden z kilku przywilejów jakimi się cieszyła. Ktoś spróbował pobawić się w jego piaskownicy i na domiar złego jego zabawkami.

Nie dobrze. Co porabia obecnie?

Spojrzała na niego. Sprawdzał ja, czy ta gra nigdy się nie skończy? Doskonale wiedział gdzie jest i co porabia ta chodząca góra przed którą kłania się sama śmierć. Przecież działał tu w mieście, to tym bardziej wiedział co robi, zwłaszcza jeśli znowu mundurowi poskarżyło się na niego i sposób w jaki prowadzi sprawy, no i w jaki sposób podchodzi do używania broni w robocie.

Właśnie wraca do North Rock. Jest z nim Młody. Dorwali Króla i kilka innych ciekawych osób, nie obeszło się bez trupów. Dziewięciu, on dwóch, Młody kolejnych trzech, reszta jakoś się rozłożyła między poszczególnymi osobami zespołu.

Wyrabia normę.

Trzeba uważać, aby jej nie zawyżył za bardzo, bo reszta agentów będzie miała problem z wyrobieniem się. Nie podoba mi się to, ani trochę.

Tobie, to nie grozi. Wiedziałaś, że ściągnął Młodego?

Pokręciła przecząco głową. Co raz mniej jej mówił, o tym co planuje. O tym, że ściągnął Małego z Nowego Orleanu dowiedziała się dopiero przed samą akcją. Nie miała zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Agent FBI był jednym z tych nie licznych osób, który potrafił zaufać na tyle, aby mógł ten go osłaniać, gdy dojdzie co do czego.

Nie, nie wiedziałam, ostatnio o wielu rzeczach nie wiem. Coś mi się zdaje, że zaczyna się lubować w tajemnicach, tak jak na samym początku. Obecnie jedna ma ich cholernie wiele i nie wiem co mam na ten temat myśleć dokładnie.

Jaki jest jego stan psycho – fizyczny?

Wszystko wygląda dobrze, ale niczego nie można być pewnym do końca. powiedziała i na moment zamilkła, nim powiedziała dalej. O pierwszym załamaniu dowiedzieliśmy się zupełnie przypadkowo, badania kontrole niczego nie wykazały.

Nie musiała mu o tym przypominać, bo pamiętał o tym bardzo dobrze. Prawie stracili agenta i dwóch ludzi, którzy go mieli mieć na oku. Wszystko wyglądało dobrze, gdy nagle pojawiły się problemy. Strzelanina, a on z obserwatora stał się jej środkiem. Efekt końcowy zaskoczył wszystkich po kolei, a najbardziej chyba ich właśnie. Łącznie zginęło dwadzieścia cztery osoby. Gdyby doszło do ponownego załamania się agenta był bardziej niż pewny, że tym razem liczba poległych mogła być większa. Największa strata wiązałaby się z utratą agenta, gdyż po kolejnym załamaniu powrót do służby nigdy by już nie nastąpił, definitywnie zostałby spisany na straty, a w tedy…. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o takiej opcji, gdyż liczba poległych nie ograniczyłaby się do jednej osoby. Trinity nigdy nie pozwoli, aby tak łatwo go zabili, będzie się bronić. Nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać nikomu zadania. Zginie wielu agentów.

Postanowił zmienić temat, co nie znaczyło, że zapomni o tej delikatnej sprawie, ledwie się zakończy te spotkanie, a już zacznie wdrażać środki zapobiegawcze. Chciał mieć pewność, że nagle z pana sytuacji przerodzi się w biernego obserwatora. Nie lubił tego.

Jak mu idzie w North Rock?

Dobrze. Sprawa morderstwa tej dziewczyny idzie po woli, ale wykluczył dwójkę podejrzanych dzieciaków, których ktoś próbował wrobić i to całkiem perfidnie. powiedziała spokojnie, co wskazywało, że był na najlepszej drodze do zamknięcia jej choć końca może nie było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Dopadł przywódcę Psów, jeśli gag nie rozpadnie się, lub nie popadnie w wojnę, to będzie dobrze. Reszta siedzi cicho i liże mocno krwawiące rany jakie im się zadało. Sprawę można powoli uważać za zamkniętą.

Jak mu idzie z lokalnymi?

Całkiem dobrze, nikogo jeszcze nie zabił, co dobrze wróży.

Lekko kiwnął głową. O to był spokojny, Trinity był na tyle profesjonalistą i nie pozwoli na szczerbienie dobrego imienia agencji jakimś głupim wybrykiem. Znał go jednak na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że jeśli ktoś mu zajdzie za skórę, to znajdzie takie osoby, że załatwi tak sprawę, że nikt nie powiąże go z nim. W tych klockach nie miał sobie równych.

A ten prokurator?

On sam się o to prosił. To może nauczy skurwiela nie zadzierać z lepszymi od siebie. I tak miał szczęście, że został potraktowany całkiem ulgowo przez niego, jak wiesz normalnie nie jest tak całkiem miły. Mógł się poszczycić wielkim szczęściem. Pamiętasz, jak ten federalny chciał go nauczyć jak się ma odnosić do innych?

Tak, pamiętał. Nie było mu tak do śmiechu, co jej obecnie, musiał nieźle się nagłówkowa, aby nie postawili go przed sądem za pobicie biedaka. W porównaniu z tym co zrobił z nim, prokurator miał wiele szczęście i był w jednym kawałku i skończyło się na kilku słowach krytyki.

Wyciągnął z szuflady biurka pojedynczą kartkę papieru. Dostał to samego rano, były to list od jednego ze szefów, który się martwił o jego agenta i chciał się dowiedzieć jak mu idzie w pracy. Jego niepokój o chłopaka musiał mieć związek z corocznym badaniem jakie przechodzą agenci. Lekarz przedstawił stan Tryityego jako dobry, ale nie na tyle, aby mógł pracować dalej z takim obciążeniem jakiemu był obecnie poddawany. Zalecał przeniesienie agenta do lżejszej służby, a najlepiej dać mu kolejny urlop, tym razem zdrowotny i poddać go kolejnym badaniom.

Pretorian przeleciała pobieżnie podaną kartkę, aby mieć jakieś zdanie o tym co się miało dziać. Oprócz krótkiego wycięcia z podsumowania raportu lekarskiego znajdowała się uwaga od szefa. Chciał, aby po zakończeniu prowadzonej sprawy, lub wcześniej Trinity udał się do ich kliniki w celu kompleksowych badań. Nie spodoba mu się to, gdy się dowie, a na pewno się dowie nim dostanie rozkazy. Mógł wywołać małą burze nim się stawi. Nie lubił lekarzy i wszystkiego co z nimi się wiązało. Nie znosił tych co rocznych badań, które w jego przypadku był zdecydowanie częstsze. Jego protesty i skargi nie dawały żadnego rezultatu, a to może doprowadzić do czegoś niedobrego.

Chcą, aby przydzielić mu Obserwatora.

Podniosła na niego wzrok jakby nie do końca rozumiejąc czego żądał od nich. Obserwator był jawnym proszeniem się o kłopoty. A najbardziej ucierpi ten, który będzie chodzić za nim, każdy wiedział jak ma zwyczaj traktować Obserwatorów. Jak do tej pory nie było takiego agenta, który nie zostałby wykryty przez niego, a następnie w jakiś sposób nauczony, aby nie wtrącał się w nie swoje sprawy. W wielu przypadkach kończyło się na pobiciu biedaka.

Nikt od nas się nie zgodzi śledzić go. Nie mamy na składzie żadnego samobójcy, a na mnie nie licz w tym przypadku. Do cholery wiesz dobrze, że jemu to bez wielkiej różnicy, szpic to szpic.

Przyślą czterech swoich. Wiedzą co im grozi kiedy wpadną mu w ręce. Dlatego kiedy ich od kryje daj mi cynk, a ja się postaram ich zdjąć nim ich wykończy.

Jasne. Who on się zmienia i jego profil osobowy można powoli zacząć wyrzucać do śmieci. Jeśli coś w nim pęknie i nie zapanujemy nad tym w odpowiedni sposób i czasie stracimy go, albo jeszcze gorzej.

Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać co mogło być gorszego, ale na pewno istniało. Nie chciał poznać na własnej skórze co może wymyślić kiedy jest wściekł. Wiedział gdzie mieszka i kilka innych rzeczy, nie chciał mieć nie proszonych gości w domu, czy kłopotów z samochodem. A mógł to zrobić, nie miał żadnego wewnętrznego zobowiązania wobec niego, czy agencji, agentów.

Nawet jego partnerka nie mogła czuć się pewnie do końca. W razie czego ona mogła się stać pierwszą jego ofiarą, gdy postanowi coś zrobić głupiego. Widział strach w jej oczach.

Telefon w jej płaszczu dał o sobie znać. Hymn ZSRR był specjalnie zarezerwowany dla jej partnera. Odebrała go pośpiesznie. Rzadko do niej dzwonił, ale kiedy mu się to zdarzało, to tylko w sprawach pilnych, o których powinna się dowiedzieć od razu.

Słucham.

Miał dobre wiadomości. Mówił krótko i rzeczowa. Raz tylko potaknęła. Na koniec powiedziała.

Za godzinę będę na miejscu. Możesz zacząć dział bez zemnie.

Rozłączył się. Cała rozmowa nie trwała nawet minuty.

Ma wyniki badań DNA, nie zgadzają się z żadną próbką jakie odesłał do analizy. Dzieciaki są niewinne. Jeszcze dziś chce wycofać wobec nich wszelkie podejrzenia. Wracamy więc do punktu początkowego. Nie mamy niczego, co pozwoli nam zaczepić się. Rano sporządził listę osób, które mogą mieć wobec nich jakieś żale i w ten sposób nie chciał się zemścić.

Trochę to dziwny sposób, biorąc pod uwagę ich wiek.

Widzieliśmy już różne rzeczy i to wśród dzieciaków młodszych od nich. Może to nic nie da, ale nie straci zbyt wiele czasu jeśli ją zrobi. Nie spodziewam się, aby miała mili długości. Nie więcej jak pięć nazwisk, z czego może jedno będzie podejrzane, miał powód i możliwości.

Szukacie innych tropów?

Sprawdzamy każdą znalezioną poszlakę jaką znaleźliśmy na miejscu zbrodni. Teraz będziemy sprawdzać znalezione DNA, może to coś da. Cholera nie mam pojęcia, co można jeszcze zrobić. Jak coś będziemy wiedzieć, to dam znać szefie.

Who powoli powstał, aby się pożegnać ze swoją agentkę. Na do widzenia miał tylko parę słów. Nie wiedział co miał dokładnie powiedzieć, ale czuł potrzebę powiedzenia. Sprawa Trinityego nie dawała mu spokoju. Musiał nie tylko coś jej powiedzieć, ale coś zrobić dla chłopaka, w przeciwnym razie będzie później tego żałował, że nie zrobił niczego, gdy jeszcze był na to czas.

Jeśli chcesz, to mu powiedz o tym Obserwatorze, choć i tak go znajdzie sam po kwadransie. Nie jest to mój pomysł, to również mu powiedz. Jeśli zacznie działać nerwowo z jego powodu daj mi znać, a ja go zdejmę agenta w przeciągu pięciu minut.

Jasne.

Będę się starał aby na pół roku przenieśli go do taktycznego, jego wiedza bardzo się tam przyda. Będzie bynajmniej spokojny.

Nie wiedziała na ile ta zmiana pomoże, ale była gotowa zaryzykować. Liczył się dla niej tylko efekt końcowy, czyli żywy partner. W taktycznym szkoląc nowych agentów będzie mógł się podzielić swoją wiedzą na temat gangów, która jest ogromna. Nie działając na ulicy, nie powiększy swojego wkładu w statystykę zabitych w trakcie strzelanin ulicznych. Siedząc za biurkiem będzie się nudził i dusił, ale to dla jego dobra. Może dojdzie do siebie. Bardzo by tego chciała. W historii agencji nie było drugiego takiego agenta, który zrobił tak wiele. Przez jakiś czas pracowali razem w Tajnych Służbach, jako ochrona jedynej z pociech Billa. Lista zasług była długa i opiewała na wiele dokonań. Z drugiej strony lista zabitych jest podobnie długa, jeśli nie dłuższa.


	15. Chapter 14

ROZDZIAŁ 14 

Bross spokojnie spojrzał w dół. Odszukał wzrokiem dziewczyny, które były przyczyna przyjazdu do szkoły, która miała największą liczbę członków młodocianych gangów, a zarazem miała miano najlepszej szkoły średniej w mieście. Gdyby nie miał poważnych powodów, to by nie pchał się do tego siedliska zła. Nawet piekło ma swoje nie typowe piękno.

Nie był sam, zrobił ten błąd i zabrał ze sobą Malika, mógł lepiej zrobić nie przyjeżdżając z nim. Ledwie pokazał się jakiś kawałek kobiecego ciała, a zaczął się ślinić jak pies Pawłowa na cholerne światło i brzęczyk. Wyglądał jakby dostał jakiegoś ślinotoku. I tak było dobrze, że skończyło się tylko na obmacywaniem wzrokiem. Znał go na tyle dobrze, że mógł się posunąć zdecydowanie dalej i w tedy byłoby nie ciekawie.

Chwycił go a kołnierz kurtki w barwach Wikingów i pociągnął go za sobą.

Jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt siedem procent dziewczyn stąd ma chłopaka. zaczął rzucać w niego liczbami, miał nadzieje, że one do niego przemówią. Jakieś dziewięć na dziesięć jest powiązana z Psami Wojny, jej chłopak, ona, czy któreś z rodzeństwa jest w gangu.

Dzięki, że dbasz o moja biedną, czarną dupę. Wierz mi, że potrafię dać sobie radę.

Czarni Rycerze ciebie nie ochronią, gdy dojdzie co do czego i nie ważne, że Amandy brat nimi dowodzi. Ray będzie zadowolony, kiedy ktoś ci przyrżnie w ten głupi łeb.

Jeszcze raz dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, brachu, ale uwierz potrafię dać sobie radę w sytuacjach tego typu. powiedział nie spuszczając z blond piękności wzroku.

I to tylko dlatego, że zapieprzasz jak prawdziwa rakieta, gdy masz kogoś za sobą. Żeby ciebie złapać będą potrzebować samochodu. Choć kretynie, bo mnie zaczyna kręcić, aby ich wyręczyć i samemu skopać twoją biedną i czarną dupę.

Szedł przed nim i jeśli mówił do niego, to go nie usłyszał. Jego myśli przypominał jedno, wielkie kłębowisko węży. Nie potrafił złapać choćby jednej myśli, która skrywała się pod jego czaszką. Było ich cholernie wiele, a co najgorsze były chaotyczne, a dotyczyły raptem dwóch rzeczy, które w znaczący sposób wpływały na jego życie. Nie znajdował czasu i sposobności, aby usiąść i pomyśleć nad nimi i choć jedną rozwiązać. Tylko mur. Żadnego wyjścia.

Margo była kimś wyjątkowym. Nie potrafił na nią być obrażonym dłużej jak dwie minuty. Gniew szybko mu uciekał. Miała w sobie coś co było jak balsam na jego duszę, jakiś dar. Nie rozumiał tego do końca, może i lepiej, mógł spokojnie nazwać to magią miłości. Była tą osobą, która pozwoliła mu odnaleźć sens tego co ma robić, jeśli nawet nie do końca. Wiedział mniej, lub więcej co miał teraz ze sobą zrobić.

Sara była kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjacielem. Nie czuł wobec niej takich samych uczuć co względem Margo, ale darzył ją pewnym uczuciem, którym nie darzył innej kobiety. Nie potrafił tego wsadzić w jakieś ramy. Była dla niego ważna, ale nie tak jak Margo, ale ważna. Jego uczucia wobec niej od czasu poznania nowej dziewczyny nie tylko zmieniły się, ale również uległo i to znacznie same podejście do niej, o czym oboje wiedzieli. Jakoś żadnemu z nich nie paliło się do tego, aby poruszyć w jakiejkolwiek rozmowie ten temat.

Było coś jeszcze. Coś, co było skryte przednim samym. Była to największa tajemnica jaką mógł skrywać zwykły człowiek.

Tak, ja jestem cholernie zwykłym człowiekiem. Powiedział w duchu sam do siebie schodząc na dół. Jego dziewczyna już go dostrzegła, co było łatwe biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wyróżniali się w swoich kurtkach spośród tłumu. Pomachała mu, miała na sobie ten nie do końca przyzwoity strój dziewczyn z drużyny dopingującej. Pompony leżały obok niej na ławce. Pomachał jej.

Przywitanie było czułe i nie dające niedomówień co do ich uczuć wobec siebie. Nie wiele osób będących w zasięgu wzroku nie zaważyło tego słodkiego buziaka, jakim się obdarzyli się. Nie było osoby, która nie wiedziała co to tak naprawdę oznacza. I kim był ten Wiking? Członkowie drużyny piłkarskiej, którzy siedzieli tuż obok i podziwiali dziewczyny wiedzieli, aż za dobrze kim jest. Eric Bross zdobył sławę i nie robił sobie z tego za wiele.

Oto wielcy gracze. powiedziała Jenny, kiedy obejmował ją witając się z nią. Co dzielnych chłopców od kopanej sprowadza do nas?

Piękne panie. wciął się Malik ubiegając kolegę.

Proszę, proszę, nie tylko tłuką naszych na murawie, ale podrywają nas. powiedziała rozbawiona Angel. Wyglądacie na wściekle głodnych.

I tak jest, nie mieliśmy przerwy na lunch. Przyjechałem po Margo i jedziemy coś wrzucić na ruszt. Jeśli chcecie, to możecie zabrać się z nami. Miejsca w samochodzie jest wystarczająco, a jak zabraknie, to pajaca wrzucę do bagażnika i po sprawie.

Spojrzały po sobie. Po ciężkim dniu towarzystwo osób, które nie traktowały ich jak kogoś napiętnowanego, dziewczyn morderców było miłą odmianą. Wiedziały, że nie będą się na rzucać i nie będą traktowane jak osoby, które potrzebują litości. Takich rzeczy się nie oczekuje po Brossie, który był szczery, aż do bólu i zawsze mówił to co myśli. Z drugiej strony, chciały jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ramionach chłopaków, którzy znajdowali się w areszcie domowym i pod obserwacją policji. Nie chciały dziś nic innego jak się spotkać z nimi.

Dzięki za pamięć, ale nie dziś.

Jasne. Dobra biegnij się przebrać się w coś mniej lubieżnego. A ty Rynfildzie zaprzęgnij konie do karoty. A ja popatrzę jak duzi chłopcy bawią się z piłką.

Tak mój panie.

Malik pokłonił się jak przystało na dobrego i oddanego sługę swego pana. Nie obeszło się bez śmiechu osób postronnych.

Silver zatrzymał się. Zdjął kask i spojrzał w kierunku trybun. Nie musiał nawet wysilać wzroku, aby dostrzec dwójki Wikingów, a jednego z nich rozpoznać jako Erica Brossa. Tą twarz znał tak jak swoją, jeśli nie lepiej. Wolał wiedzieć wszystko o ludziach, którym jest winny nienawiść i zemstę.

Przyczyna jego przyjazdu była jak najbardziej oczywista i nazywała się Margo Mer, obecny obiekt westchnień, szkoda, że jego kumpel był pierwszy. To, że odebrał mu ją Mikeowi, nie bolało go tak bardzo jak przeszkodzenie mu w chwili triumfu jakim było poniżanie Harper i Blue. Tego jakoś nie chciał mu wybaczyć, dotkało go osobiście. W ten sposób znalazł się na liście „osób do kasacji".

Ledwie trening się skończył, wbiegli pod prysznic. Śpieszyli się. Nikt nie był na tyle nierozważny, aby teraz wejść mi w drogę, jeśli na odepchnięciu i steku przekleństw by się skończyło, to śmiałek uważał, że miał szczęście. Wielu nie mogło się nim poszczycić, gdy się ścierali.

Wyskoczyli ze szkoły i pognali na parking, gdzie czekał na nich już William z teczką w dłoni. Spokojnie się opierał o maskę srebrnego BMW, którym jeździł Silver. Miał wszystko, to co mógł zebrać na temat jaki mu zlecił John. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, trochę się po wyginał, zmusił kilka osób do współpracy i zdobył wszystko, co się dało na temat czaszki byka. Sprawdzał wszystkie możliwe źródła, aby mieć sporo danych do analizy, a co za tym idzie, aby mieć coś dla Johna i ten się na niego nie wściekł.

Miał jednak pecha, wszystko co się tyczyło tego rodzaju tatuaży zamykało się na jednej sprawie i nie chciało dalej ruszyć. Mogło to oznaczać tylko dwie rzeczy, nie był pewien, którą chciał przekazać im. A może niech sami wyciągną za niego wnioski? Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

Ledwie wsiadali do samochodu i ruszyli z miejsca, a kazał mu mówić co miał dla niego. Nigdy nie należał do osób szczególnie cierpliwych. Im szybciej zacznie mówić, to szybciej zacznie myśleć co ma mu zrobić i jak. To powinno ucieszyć Drako. Znał go na tyle dobrze, że jeśli będzie jeszcze zwlekał to nie będzie w stanie zapanować nad nim, a w tedy zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego i Bross zrobi mu krzywdę, którą jakiś czas temu obiecał. Nie chciał odwiedzać kumpla w szpitalu, bo inaczej nie zakończy się konfrontacja z nim.

Czaszka byka to był znak rozpoznawczy dzieciaków, które siedzieli w Devils Hills na pograniczu Illinois i Iowa, choć siedzą tam dzieciaki, aż z pięciu stanów. zaczął Artysta przedstawiać wynik swojego dochodzenia. Nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko przedstawić to co miał. Najgorszy zakład, nie ma innego, w całym kraju. Dlatego nazywają go Piekielnymi Wzgórzami. Osadzeni tam dzieciaki są traktowani jak więźniowie z najgorszych zakładów federalnych. Mieli tam swój gang, dzieciaki za wiedzą i zgodą przez swoich wychowawców byli szkoleni do walki, posługiwania się bronią i kilka innych rzeczy na potrzeby gangów, czy mafii. Jednym z wychowawców był ex-żołnierz SEAL. Kiedy federalni się dowiedzieli o całej sprawie zrobili całkiem udany nalot. Zamknęli połowę kadry, resztę wyjebali. W przeciągu pięciu lat z pod ich ręki wyszło jak się szacuje około sześciuset pięćdziesięciu dziewięciu wyszkolonych zabójców. Jako znak rozpoznawczy użyli czaszki byka, jaką ich dyrektor przywiózł sobie z Teksasu. Mają cztery stopnie wtajemniczenia, cztery miecze. Byli tacy, którzy mieli tylko czaszkę…

Kończ tą pieprzoną lekcje historii i przejdź do setna sprawy! syknął znudzony tym gadaniem Mike. Konkrety.

Spokojnie zaraz do nich dojdzie, zawsze jest potrzebny jakiś wstęp. odezwał się za kółka John. Tylko nie może on być zbyt długi i nudny.

Była to jasna wiadomość dla niego, aby zaczął przechodzić do konkretów, bo i on już zaczyna tracić cierpliwość, której i tak nigdy nie miał i tak za wiele. William przeszedł do konkretów.

Ten gościu ma prosty miecz, czyli należy do jednej z dwóch najwyższych stopni, szkolili go, aby zabijał bez skrupułów. Takich ludzi była raptem setka, może mniej. Z czego siedzi w pace, lub cieszy się wolnością może dwudziestka, góra trzydziestka, reszta nie żyje. Ci ludzie zabijają bo mają taki kaprys. To pieprzona pierwsza liga. Nikt o zdrowym rozsądku nie zadziera z nimi, lepiej spieprzać nim zwrócą uwagę na człowieka.

Silver spojrzał kątem oka na siedzącego obok niego kumpla, a następnie obdarzył go zabójczym uśmiechem.

I z czego tak się cieszysz?

Ty, kurwa wiesz z kim zadrzeć.

Pieprz się. To tylko człowiek, a każdy człowiek ma jedną głupią wadę, kiedyś zdechnie. On nie jest po za tą regułą. Znajdzie się na niego jakiś sposób.

Tu miał racje, na każdego przychodzi czas, jak również każdy kiedyś umiera, ale zapomniał o jednej rzeczy, cholernie istotnej.

Ty również im podlegasz. Trzeba pogadać z kimś wyższym od nas o tym odkryciu.

Ktoś taki może być świetnym nabytkiem dla Psów Wojny. zgodził się z nim Artysta. A tak w ogóle kim jest ten szczęśliwiec.

Nie było mu dane się tego od nich dowiedzieć. Reszta jazdy upłynęła w totalnej ciszy, każdy pogrążony w swoich rozmyślaniach wsłuchiwał się w ostre dźwięki wydobywające się z głośników.

W sobotę świętowali wycofanie aktów oskarżenia pod adresem obu chłopaków. Nikt nie krył swojego zaskoczenia, gdy kazano im przyjechać na komisariat policji. Spodziewali się, że jednak zamkną obu i czuli się bez silni. Nie mogli zrobić nic, pojechali na komisariat. Tam już na nich czekał Trinity, Reed, sierżant Hoo, oraz jakiś nowy agent z FBI. Sara Reed odczytał cały wniosek o wycofaniu zarzutów jakie ciążyły na nich. Wycofano wszystkie środki jakie zostały wobec nich użyte, byli wolnymi ludźmi. Jako pamiątkę dostali swoje kartoteki jakie im zrobiono po zatrzymaniu. Radości nie było końca, matki rozpłakały się, a ojcowie udawali, że są opanowani jak te skały, gdy w środku nie mogli się nacieszyć nowiną.

Imprezę zrobili rzecz jasna w „Trzynastce", zaprosili prawie dwadzieścia osób, nie zabrakło sierżant Hoo, która przyjechała na sekundę. Sara Reed przyjechała swoim samochodem, weszła wraz z Ericem i Margo, czego nie mogła przeoczyć Jenny z Angel. Stosunki między Ericem, a Sarą były rzecz jasna podejrzane w ich oczach. Nie odważyła się głośno powiedzieć swoich podejrzeń, bo kiedy ostatnim razem to zrobiła była całkiem niemiła afera. Nie chciała powtórki z rozrywki. Mocnych wrażeń ma dość na jakiś czas.

Zabawa, choć była w lokalu, to była w stylu Harper, czyli dużo dobrej muzyki do tańca. Nikt nie miał prawa siedzieć na stołku i patrzeć z boku, jak inni się doskonale się bawią. Ta dyrektywa była skierowana głównie, jeśli nie wyłącznie do jednej osoby – Erica. On był jedyną osobą, która dobrą zabawą nazywała siedzenie przy stoliku i picie piwa. Tej nocy miał się bawić z resztą osób.

Jenny spoglądała co jakiś czas na swego byłego chłopaka. Nie musiała się wysilać w jego poszukiwaniach, bo były tylko dwa miejsca, gdzie mógł się znaleźć. Pierwszym był parkiet, gdzie tańczył albo z Sarą, albo Margo. Tego wieczora nie miał szczęścia, obu chciało się bawić i to jak na złość z nim i nie mógł bezkarnie siedzieć sobie przy stoliku. Drugim miejscem, w który mógł się znaleźć i to przez przypadek i nieuwagę jednej z dziewczyn, to stolik. Siedział przy nim i sączył piwo i palił papierosa. W lokalu było kilka osób dorosłych, które miały pilnować całej imprezy, a przy tym się pobawić. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na takie drobnostki uwagi, gdyż to był wieczór radości.

W duchu Harper obiecała sobie zatańczyć z nim tego wieczora, czekała tylko na odpowiednią chwile. Nie śpieszyła się za bardzo z tym tańcem. W jej karneciku znajdowało się tylko jedno nazwisko. Przytuliła gwałtownie Jacka, jeszcze nie mogła uwierzyć, że było już po wszystkim.

Bross w końcu powiedział, że bierze sobie przerwę i jeśli chcą tańczyć, to niech tańczą same ze sobą. Jego odcinka była całkiem dobrym pomysłem, obie pełne życia kobiety zaczęły dzikie tańce przy głośnych kawałkach, d-jay zaczął puszczać szybkie i mocne kawałki, które były na szczytach popularności w Stanach i w klubach całej Europy. Ta muzyka nie pozwalała siedzieć, podrywała każdego, no może z wyjątkiem Erica, którego przyprawiała o ból głowy.

Obie przytoczyły się po półgodzinie dzikiego skakania. Były wykończone, ale zadowolone z siebie pokazały wszystkim jak się powinni bawić. Niektóre z ich numerów co niektórych zaskoczyły, ci którzy ich nie znać mogli pomyśleć, że są ze sobą razem i nieskrępowane tym pokazują wszystkim. Jedna drugą podpierała, jakoś doszły do stolika i z wielką ulgą usiadły dając odpocząć obolałym nogom. Pragnienie było podobnie wielkie i szybko opróżnił z zawartości obie wolne butelki z wodą.

A ty się obijasz. stwierdziła Sara.

Ja podziwiam jak się bawią inni. Ma dość, to nie moja muza, męczy mnie niemiłosiernie.

Kiepskie masz wymówki. Ledwie się trzymam na nogach, jesteś cholerną diablicą.

To jeszcze nic, kiedy jest odpowiednia muza, to nic w tedy nie powstrzyma Erica, a w tedy chłopak nieźle wymiata.

Nie licz, że coś zagraj w moich rytmach. Trzeba było by zabić tego grajka. Idę do łazienki mam po woli dość. Jeśli nie wyjdę w przeciągu kwadransa dzwońcie po kogoś z „Ostrego Dyżuru".

Wolnym i ociężałym krokiem poszedł w kierunku łazienki. Czuł swój zapach, czego nie uważał za miły fakt. Użyte środki mające zapobiec temu jakoś nie dały rady całej sytuacji.

Jenny podeszła do nich i wskazując na Brossa zapytała.

A tego gdzie niesie?

Poszedł szukać księdza. powiedziała poważnie Sara. Mówił o ostatnim sakramencie, czy czymś takim. Nigdy nie byłam dobra w te klocki. Poszedł umrzeć jako szczęśliwy człowiek.

Uśmiechnęła się, uznała to za doskonały żart biorąc pod uwagę, że nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Spojrzała na obie rozbawione, nie było po nich widać, żeby coś je różniło, wiek, status, za to wyglądało jakby wszystko je łączyło ze sobą. Nawet Eric. W jej głowie zrodziło się chore pytanie, czy ta trójka nie sypia ze sobą. To było naprawdę chore.

Nie macie zamiar go ratować? Usta, usta i te sprawy?

Sam da sobie lepiej radę, niż z nami, wsadzi dwa palce do kontaktu i ma swoją pierwszą pomoc, lepsze od tego co proponujesz.

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Nic więcej nie powiedziała, udała się dwa stoliki dalej.

Odejście Jenny jakoś nie popsuło humoru rozbawionym dziewczynom. Tematy jakie poruszały był z natury niezbyt poważne, aż to momentu, gdy Margo zadała jej pytanie, które zaskoczyło Sarę.

Jaki w łóżku jest Eric?

Na tego typu pytania nie była przygotowana i nie wiedział co miała jej odpowiedzieć. nie miała pojęcia skąd jej przyszło do głowy, że kiedykolwiek poszli razem do łóżka. Swoim zachowanie nie dali jej podstaw do takiego typu podejrzeń. A jednak zapytała, musiała mieć jakieś podstawy do twierdzenia, że byli kiedyś razem i to cholernie mocne.

Na początku nie wiedziała jak ma się zachować. Czy się roześmiać i twierdzić, że nie ma pojęcia i zaprzeczać, że kiedyś coś takiego ich łączyło? Czy spytać o podstawy podejrzeń? Czy zaprzeczyć? A może udać głuchą? Żadne z tych rozwiązań nie przemawiały do niej do końca. Nawet nie dała jej szanse na obronę, przygotowanie się, tylko palnęła z grubej rury.

Wybrała metodę na słodką idiotkę i zaprzeczyć, że coś takiego kiedykolwiek ich łączyło.

Skąd to ja mam wiedzie? Czemu sądzisz, że między nami coś było?

Ale również miała inny cel.

Nie zbyła jej do końca, nie zaprzeczyła dając do zrozumienia, że się myli, ani nie przyznała się do niczego. Chciała poznać wnioski jakimi się kierowała oceniając jej. Próbowała również zachować wewnętrzny spokój, nie mogła nagle odsłonić wszystkich kart. Musiał uważnie grać, nie docenienie tej dziewczyny to wielki błąd.

Nie jestem ślepa i widzę jak na ciebie patrzy, a ty na niego. Między wami jest jakaś więź. Nie jestem tego w stanie dokładnie określić słowami. To po prostu się czuje. Twoje spojrzenia są podobne do tych co mu posyła Jenny.

Nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sobie sprawy. Nigdy nie musiała kontrolować swoich odruchów jak w obecnej chwili. Jednak z drugiej strony i tak wiele już zdradziła przed czujną i spostrzegawczą Margo. Nie doceniła jej, to był błąd, którego nie mogła sobie podarować. Po raz pierwszy źle oceniła człowieka, to nie miało prawa zaistnieć, a o powtórzeniu czegoś takiego nie chciała nawet myśleć. Co jeszcze spostrzegawcza pani Mer odkryła ciekawego?

Udawać nie miała zamiaru. Wątpiła, aby udało jej się oszukać ją.

Jesteś dobra. Mam nadzieje, że z nikim się nie podzieliłaś z tym odkryciem.

Nie. Tak między nami dziewczynami, ta rozmowa pozostanie. Możesz mi zaufać. Nawet on się nie dowie o tej rozmowie. Chcę go trochę lepiej poznać, a ty znasz go lepiej, jeśli nie najlepiej ze wszystkich mi znanych osób. Więc jak?

Dyskretnie rozejrzała się dokoła, czy nikt obcy przypadkiem nie znajdował się zbyt blisko i nie powinien usłyszeć zwierzeń z jej dosyć burzliwego życia erotycznego.

Eric jeśli chodzi o te sprawy wykazuje jak największą aktywność. Jako kochanek potrafi być za razem czuły i delikatny, jak mało kto. Z drugiej strony zaś potrafi być agresywny i nawet brutalny. Nie ma zwyczaju bić, czy poniżać w jakiś sposób, ale wykorzystuje swoje walory jak: siła i ciężar.

Dużo kobiet miał już? Pozwoliłam dokonać małego dochodzenia z którego jasno wyszło, że miał ich i to kilka z którymi łączyło go coś więcej niż intelektualna rozmowa.

Uśmiechnęła się, czekała kiedy zła sława Erica dotrze do niej. Wpadnie na jakiś krótkookresowy obiekt zainteresowania, czy jej koleżankę, która wiedziała o kilku pikantnych szczegółach. Widać wiedziała gdzie ma zaciągnąć języka, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim chłopaku.

Jeśli się postarasz, to może kiedyś dowiesz się o kilku z nich, które były dłużej, niż jeden tydzień. Nie robił nigdy żadnej listy, czy czegoś takiego. Co do czarnego notesu, to nie istnieje. Ma za to elektroniczny notes chroniony hasłem, jeśli byś chciała szukać coś na ich temat, to powinnaś zajrzeć do niego, lub do komputera. Tam również ma jakieś dane.

Sprawdzałaś.

Nie było to pytanie, ale stwierdzenie i to jak zwykle trafne. Nie wiedziała czy dobrze strzelała, czy potrafiła tak dobrze czytać w ludziach. Nie wyglądała na taką, która wiedziała wszystko, nie ona się dopiero uczyła i temu służyły te wszystkie pytania. Na pewno nie czytała w niej jak w książce, nie była w stanie za dużo było barier ochronnych wniesionych wokół jej. Ona miała po prostu oczy i widziała jej zachowanie i jak przystało na kobietę czytała z niego.

Dwa razy i to nieudanie, za dobrze je chroni. Z drugiej strony może się okazać, że w ukrytych folderach są fotki gołych lasek, nieraz z czym się takim spotkałam.

Nie, Eric nie potrzebuje takich rzeczy. Nie należy do tego typu facetów, którzy ślinią się na kawałek kobiecego ciała. Jeśli coś ukrywa, to na pewno nie pornografie. Nie wiem i nie mam zamiaru się bawić w hakera.

Spojrzała odruchowo w kierunku łazienki, Eric poszedł zaginał. Nie sprawdzała czasu, ale kilka minut minęło, a on nadal tam siedział i nic nie wskazywało na to, że miał zamiar opuścić jej.

Może faktycznie poszedł szukać tego księdza.

Sara już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy drzwi do toalet prawie wyskoczyły z zawiasów i uderzyły w ścianę odbijając się od niej, a w progu pojawił się Bross zatrzymał je ręką przed trafienie w niego. Po jego minie dało się wywnioskować, że próba wejścia mu w drogę dla śmiałka mogła się zakończyć tragicznie. Coś mu nie poszło w kibelku i nie chodziło o to, że obsiusiał sobie spodnie, tylko coś bardziej poważniejszego. Rzadko kiedy zdarzały się momenty, gdy był zdenerwowany, teraz był wściekły i to nieziemsko.

Miałem telefon od cioci i muszę się kopnąć do niej. Nie wiem co, ale wygląda na to, że moi starzy wpadli na kolejny genialny pomysł i chcą mi w ten sposób zakomunikować. powiedział stając przed stolikiem. Nie mieli kiedy, kretyni.

Spokojnie Eric. odezwała się Sara próbując czegoś się dowiedzieć na temat tego co się stało i jak było to poważne. Co dokładnie powiedziała?

Spytała, czy robię coś ciekawego. Kiedy powiedziałem, że jestem tu, to kazała mi przyjechać do siebie, bo był ważny telefon z domu i powinienem się dowiedzieć o tym i to natychmiast. Kiedy spytałem, czy nie mogę przyjechać jutro rano, to jak na mnie wyskoczyła małpa wredna, że myślałem, że przeciągnie mnie przez telefon do siebie.

Nie wiele dało to. Ciocia Marta miała swoje podejście do niego, krótko mówiąc nie lubiła go i tyle, okazywała to przy każdej nadążającej się sytuacji. Zapominała się czasami, ale nie robiła sobie z tego nic szczególnego. Uważała go za dno i wielkie nic, z którego będzie jeszcze większe nic. Nie zapominała mu o tym przypomnieć przy prawie każdej sytuacji.

Doskonale wiedziała, że nie lubił się z nią kontaktować. Robił to rzadko i zawsze z przymusu. Wolał kiedy inni załatwiali sprawy z nią, czyli Sara, która nie jedną stoczyła z nią batalie słowną. Nie przepadały za sobą, ale kiedy była z nim, to cioteczka traciła część swojej pewności siebie i nie była już tyranem, którego się obawiał nawet wściekły pit bull, którego mieli w domu.

Jechać z tobą?

Nie trzeba, dam sobie jakoś rade z nią. Mam nadzieje, że to coś poważnego. Zapewne już nie puści mnie do tej nory w której mieszkam i każe mi przenocować u siebie, wiec nie spodziewaj się, że wrócę do domu na noc.

Powodzenia.

Nachylił się na Margo i pocałował ją w usta.

Przepraszam, nie brałem jej pod uwagę w dzisiejszych planach i jakoś ci to wynagrodzę.

Nie ma sprawy. Przecież nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. Powodzenia.

Sara, pilnuj jej.

Możesz na mnie liczyć.

Szedł klnąc coś pod nosem, nie miał pojęcia co tym razem ten babsztyl, który był siostrą jego matki obecnie chciał od niego. Cholera, jakby nie mogła się uwziąć na kogoś innego, przecież ma męża, który chleje i dorobił jej pokaźne poroże i sprowadził na ten świat już trójkę bachorów. Jej kochane dzieci były nie gorsze. Adam należał do grupy wiecznie poszukującej kłopoty i nie raz je znalazł, albo one jego. Andy dokonała już dwóch skrobanek po cichaczu, a miała raptem szesnaście lat. Jej chłopak jeśli tak dało się określić gościa z którym w tym tygodniu chodziła do łóżka był z Psów Wojny. Ach kochająca się rodzina.

Pieprzona rodzina Adamsów.

Margo nie było dane jej poznać i jakoś nie paliła się do naprawienia tej zaległości.

Impreza trwała jeszcze przez dobre trzy godziny, nim ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić. One zostały do końca licząc, że stanie się jakiś cud i wróci po nie Eric. Ludu nie było, nie wrócił i musiały wracać razem. Po drodze kończyły temat Erica.

Jaki on kiedyś był? Miał kogoś? miała tych pytań wiele w zanadrzu i na każde chciała poznać odpowiedź, która ją zadowoli. Jaka ona była? Samanta. Tak się nazywała? Raz mnie tak nazwał, ale kiedy spytałam go o nią, to zaprzeczył, zmienił temat, po prostu zbył mnie.

Wątpiła, aby udało jej się zbyć, taka sztuka udaje się tylko najlepszym, ale ona niestety do nich nie należała. Mogła tylko zaprzeczać, że jej nie znała i nic o niej nie wiedziała. Wiedziała i to za dużo, czasami dochodziła do wniosku, że zdecydowanie za dużo wie o nim. Spojrzała na Margo i po raz kolejny przyznała sobie racje. Niewiedza w tym przypadku była potrzebna, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Bardzo ją mu przypominasz. Również była w grupie dopingującej i …. Jesteś bardzo do niej podobna pod względem fizycznym, ale i psychicznym. Gdybyś tylko zobaczyła jej zdjęcie, Eric gdzieś jakieś ukrył przed światem i przed samym sobą. Kochał ją jak nikogo innego, był dla niej gotów zrobić wszystko. I prawie zrobił. Poznałam ją na krótki czas przed jego wjazdem z Chicago. Była naprawdę miła i sympatyczna. Kochał ją jak nikogo innego, a ona jego. Pieprzone „Romeo i Julia", los z nich zadrwił.

Nie utrzymują ze sobą kontaktu?

Nie. Nie jest to wina żadnego z nich. Eric nie zna numeru do Boga, ona nie żyje. Zginęła. Zabił ją gang przez przypadek, albo i nie.

Zamilkła zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrobiła mówiącej jej o tym jej. Od tylu lat nikt nie wiedział i było dobrze, żadna jego dziewczyna o tym nie wiedziała i nie widziała powodu, aby coś uległo zmianie w tej sprawie. Jedak ona była wyjątkowa i do końca nie wiedziała czemu powiedziała to wszystko. Chwila słabości, czy coś w tym stylu? Nie miała bladego pojęcia.

Po chwili zaczęła mówić dalej.

Nigdy nie mówi o przeszłości, nigdy nie zmusisz go do mówienia na ten temat. Bądź tego pewna. Nie jest tutaj ze swojego wyboru, nie miał wyjścia. Dali mu dwie szanse, albo wyjedzie z miasta, albo będzie miał nie liche kłopoty. Wybrał te pierwsze i teraz płaci za to dosyć wysoką cenę, nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak wysoką. Nikt nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, chce zerwać z tym co kiedyś było. Jeśli go naprawdę kochasz, to nie naciskaj na niego. Jasne?

Nie zrobię nic, aby go zranić. Nie pozwolę nikomu go zranić.

Ja również. Z mojego klienta stał się kimś więcej.

Kiwnęła głową, że rozumie i szanuje jej uczucia i nie będzie w żaden sposób internowała, aby on zmienił swoje do niej. Sara nie była zagrożeniem dla niej i dla jej związku, z czego się niezmiernie cieszyła, gdyż nie wiedziała jak miałaby z nią walczyć o niego i jego uczucia. Wolała mieć ją jako sojusznika, niż wroga. I to nie tylko z powodu jej wiedzy o nim, ale zupełnie innego. Sara była chyba jedyną osobą, która miała na niego jakiś wpływ i czyjego zdania wysłucha, gdy na innych będzie głuchy jak pień. Upór mężczyzny nie zna granic.

Spotkanie z kochaną ciocią minęło tak jak się spodziewał, według czegoś co on osobiście nazywał scenariuszem numer pięć, czyli wyzwała jego, że się włóczy po barach, gdy miał zakaz sądowy, aby unikał takich miejsc. Z wielką chęcią by doniosła na niego, gdyby tylko to mogło w jakiś sposób ulżyć w cierpieniach jego matce. Tak na prawdę miał w głębokim szacunku, to co czuła liczyły się te cztery i pół stówy, które dostawała od federalnych za to, że chłopa był pod jej opieką teoretycznie. Donos na niego spowodowałby, że te pewne i nie opodatkowane pieniądze skończyły się, a sama miałaby kłopoty.

Wysłuchał ją cierpliwie analizując nową sytuacje w domu cioteczki. Adam miał na sobie barwy gangu z North Rock. W końcu się odważył i wstąpił do Psów. Z tego co zauważył nie należał do jakieś elity, raczej do tych od brudnych zadań. Tak jak dwóch jego kolegów, którzy byli u niego. Handel narkotykami, kradzieże, haracze, albo inne ciekawe miał zajęcia po szkole.

Andy miała nowego chłopaka, z którym jak znał życie zajdzie w ciąże i skończy się miłość do niego. Jak w tedy będzie cierpieć, że pójdzie do łóżka z każdym, który się na winie i w końcu wróci dobry nastrój i na jakiś czas będzie miała nowego chłopaka.

Wujaszek siedział nieprzytomny, albo spał, na pewno chlał i to ostro, bo zapach kiepskiej wódy czuć było wszędzie. Zastanawiał się jak ciotka przechodziła przez drzwi z takimi rogami jakie jej zrobił, było cholernie trudne. Może spłodził kolejnego dzieciaka z kolejną smarkulą. Trudno było wywnioskować.

Po tej całej litanii, która była standardem przyszła pora na szczegóły. W tym czasie miał zaszczyt, albo i nie to zależy jak na to spojrzeć poznać nowego chłopaka kuzynki. Zaczynał się zastanawiać się, czy w gangu nie było nikogo, kto by nie znalazł się w jej łóżku. Może zostało kilku chłopaków i dziewczyn, a może za nie się również zabrała? Nowy chłopak nie różnił się od tych, których poznał wcześniej, lub nie, była mała różnica, ten miał zapewne grubszą kartotekę u gliniarzy o czym był przekonany. Trzymał się z dala od gangów, ale miał zaszczyt poznać kilku osobiście, lub przez innych. Wiedział kiedy ktoś jest ważny i był notowany, a kto nie. Nowy chłopak był i to nie raz. Miał dość i chciał, aby jak najszybciej przeszła do konkretów. I tak się stało, bo jak on i ona chciała mieć to za sobą.

Do niej przyszły dwa listy. Nikt nie miał jego adresu, całą korespondencja przychodziła do niej, nawet listy od matki, która wiedziała gdzie dokładnie mieszka. Czemu tak dziwnie wysyłała swoje listy, tego nie wiedział. Może przed ojcem ukrywała ten list i poprzednie. Ojciec sobie nie chciał, aby utrzymywała z nim jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Dla niego byłoby najlepiej, gdyby w ogóle nie istniał. Kiedy był mu potrzebny, nigdy nie mógł na niego liczyć.

List od matki był nie naruszony, co nie mógł powiedzieć o drugim od jednego ze swoich kumpli. Adres zwrotny opiewał na Waszyngton, czyli i on zerwał się z grupy. Jakoś przebolał ten fakt.

Matka wciąż się o niego martwiła. Dostawała co prawda sprawozdania na temat jak mu idzie, ale nic nie było w stanie uspokoić matczynego niepokoju o dziecko. Pisała, że niedługo się rozwodzi z ojcem, co uznał za dobrą wiadomość. Zapewniała go, że gdy się całą sprawa zakończy i wyjadą z Chicago do San Diego, gdzie oferowano jej nową posadę, to go zabierze ze sobą. Tylko o nie był pewien, czy pojedzie z nią. Miał jak na razie inne plany, które w każdej chwil mogły się zmienić. Za jakiś czas zadzwoni do niej i wszystkiego się dowie.

Wziął się za list od Drekea, razem byli w grupie, razem przeszli przez Devil Hills. Jeśli miał kogoś, kogo mógł nazwać swoich przyjacielem, to właśnie to osobą był Dreke. W zakładzie przeszedł to samo co on, ale nie miał tatuażu, wyszedł nim nadarzyła się okazja, aby się go dorobił. Był jedynym Bykiem bez tatuażu. Tak jak jego, tak i Dreke zniknął z miasta, gdy tylko pojawiła się odpowiednia ku temu sytuacja. Włóczył się po Stanach i to była pierwsza wiadomość od niego. Spojrzał na dwie kartki wydruku komputerowego. Nigdy nie lubił pisać własnoręcznie, a kiedy to już robił to można było się spodziewać iście hiobowych wiadomości. Nie spojrzał na to co było ładnie wydrukowane. Odwrócił kartkę na drugą stronę były czyste, ale po tej stronie znajdowała się wiadomość od niego. Aby ją odczytać wystarczyło mieć przy sobie lampkę święcącą w ultrafiolecie. I po krzyku. Dreke był dobry w podrabianiu wszystkiego co się dało.

Wiadomość nie była długa, nigdy nie należał do osób, które rozwlekały się. Zaczął czytać list jadąc do siebie taksówką, którą sobie zamówił i ciotki.

„_Jak się masz stary łobuzie?! U mnie wszystko gra jak należy, ale sam dobrze wiesz, że nie dam sobie zrobić krzywdy. To co mam do przekazania tobie nie dotyczy mnie, bo ja mam się dobrze i nie potrzebuję pomocy. Mam Tobie do przekazania może i smutną wiadomość. Zamknięto interes ze WŚCIEKŁYMI. Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale gliniarzom udało się złapać Czterech. Ostatnio Franco im przewodził. Hiszpan miał jaj jak się patrzy, zginął od kul. Walczył do końca, głupiec. Co do reszty, to nie mam zbyt dobrych wieści, albo gryzą trawę, albo siedzą. Widziałem się z Luckem, jajogłowi zapowiadają, że za jakiś czas wyjdzie z tego. Nie wiem, czy obchodzi ciebie to w ogóle._

_WŚCIEKLI i SYCYLIJCZYCY to przeszłość. Wielu się upiekło, może i nam pozwolą wrócić z wygnania. Jak myślisz? Bo ja nie daję nam żadnych szans, nie pozwolą nam wrócić na stare śmiecie, a tak poza to kto chciałby mieć takich jak my u siebie? Stanowimy konkurencje i zagrożenie dla wszystkich. Sam dobrze o tym wiesz. Mają wobec nas inne plany._

_Trzymaj się stary, już niedługo będziesz wolny. Mi zostało jeszcze trzy miechy do upragnionej wolności. Absurd, im bliżej jej tym mniej się z tego cieszę, chyba jestem chory i to poważnie._

_Na tym kończę, jeśli będziesz coś potrzebował, to wiesz w jaki sposób mnie złapać. Ten adres długo nie będzie ważny, jak się domyślasz słusznie. Głowa do góry."_

Schował go do kieszeni z zamiarem spalenia go, nie miał ochoty trzymać go przy sobie dłużej to niż jest konieczne. Nie spodziewał się dobrych wiadomości i takie otrzymał.

Taksówka zawiozła go do domu, ale wpierw zahaczył na parę godzin do baru, gdzie barman nie pytał o wiek i można było pić do woli, miał ochotę się napić. Na parkingu obok jego samochodu stał Sary, co oznaczało, że byli w domu i to przed nim. Spojrzał na zegarek, do świtu nie zostało za wiele czasu. Może uda mu się złapać parę godzin snu, nim dziewczyny zrzucą go z wyra i każą robić wiele niemiłych rzeczy, gdy się ma kaca.

Ledwie wszedł do mieszkania, a nadział się na zaspaną Sarę, której mina jakoś nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Ruchem ręki kazała mu być cicho i iść za nią do jej pokoju. Czekała tam na niego krótka rozmowa wyjaśniająca jego stan i tą nieobecność. Nawet nic nie powiedziała, nie musiała sam doskonale wiedział o co jej chodziło.

Byłem w „Piekle" i piłem.

To czuć.

Dostałem list od Drekea, chłopcy z Chicago zamknęli na amen sprawę mojej grupy, jak i konkurencji, ale coś mi się zdaje, że ty o tym doskonale wiesz, tylko zapomniałaś mi jakoś o tym powiedzieć. Nie ważne. Jemu się nie długo kończą zawiasy, ale wie, że nie dadzą mu wrócić na stare śmiecie. Jeśli jemu nie pozwolą, nie pozwolą i mnie.

Nie złamią przecież umowy. zapewniała go, choć sama do końca tego nie była pewna. Nie ma podstaw wątpić w to, że wrócisz do siebie.

Moja matka chce wyjechać po rozwodzie do Diego. Nie wrócę do starych ulic i miejsc. Jakoś i bez mojej pomocy mają tam poważne kłopoty, mnie tam nie chcą.

Spojrzała na niego i wiedziała, że nie mówił do końca całą prawdę. Było coś jeszcze o czym nie chciał jej powiedzieć od razu, a nie dawało jemu to spokoju. Znała jego przeszłość jak nikt inny, może lepiej niż on sam. Znała każdy szczegół, choć zawsze twierdziła, że jest inaczej. Wiedziała o każdej palącej sprawie z przeszłości. Było ich tak nie wiele, że do zliczenia ich potrzebowała raptem palców z jednej dłoni. Wszystko zależało od tego, co się znalazło w tym liście.

Idę się kimnąć, do siebie.

To był koniec rozmowy, nie pozwoli ciągnąć tego bynajmniej nie teraz, musiała się z tym pogodzić, choć chciała poznać przyczyny takiego zachowania. Nie miał zamiaru jej tego ułatwić.

U ciebie śpi Margo. W tym stanie obudzisz ją w przeciągu sekundy.

Kimnę się w salonie na sofie. Dobranoc.

Dobranoc.

Rozebrał się i przykrył się kocem, który dostał od Sary. W mieszkaniu było wystarczająco ciepło, że nie obawiał się, że z marźnie tej nocy. Jego duch nie był w North Rock, ale zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Stare wspomnienia znowu odżyły i nie dawały mu spokoju. Minęło już kilka lat od tamtych nocnych wydarzeń, ale one nadal w nim żyły i nie miały zamiaru nigdy umrzeć. Dopóki on będzie żył, one będą w nim żyły i nie dadzą mu spokoju.

Leżał i wiercił się na tej sofie, to co można było nazwać snem nawiedziło go na kilka minut i przyniosło ze sobą koszmary, które spowodowały, że odechciało mu się spać. Wstał. Poszedł do łazienki i wziął długi prysznic, tego teraz potrzebował, orzeźwienia. Musiał zacząć myśleć trzeźwo. Musiał coś wymyślić, aby nie tkwić w miejscu.

Powoli zaczął powstawać plan działania na atlasem geograficznym. Nic nigdzie nie notował, gdyż nie mógł zaufać niczemu, co mogło go zdradzić. Wszystko skrupulatnie zapisywał w pamięci, tak, aby nikt nie mógł się dobrać do tego co chciał przed nimi ukryć.

Spojrzał na drzwi do swojego pokoju i zaczął weryfikować swoje wartości, swój plan. Margo nie była dla niego kimś mało znaczącym, choć poznał ją niedawno. Dla niej był gotów zrobić wszystko, bez pytań, bez szemrania, wystarczyło jedno słowo. Jego plany musiały w jakiś sposób zawierać ją, nie mógł o niej zapomnieć. Nie dało się nacieknąć przycisku KASUJ, aby znikneła, jakby nigdy nie było w jego życiu. Tak się nie dało zrobić, choć teraz tego by chciał, jak niczego innego. Łatwiej byłoby podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzje nie wiedząc, że jej tu nie ma, że nigdy się nie poznali. Nie mógł. Ona była częścią jego życia, czy chciał, czy nie i musiał myśleć również o niej.

Nic nie przynosiło ukojenia, nadal rozdarty spoglądał z niepokojem na drzwi prowadzące do swego pokoju, gdzie spała spokojnie Margo. Zazdrościł jej spokoju. Sam był rozdarty i nie wiedział co miał robić.

Jak na razie nie miał nic, tylko zamiar zrodzony już dosyć dawno w jego głowie. Jego realizacja musi jeszcze poczekać. Do tego czasu postanowił cieszyć się tym co miał. Życiem i Margo.


	16. Chapter 15

ROZDZIAŁ 15 

Weekend minął. Poniedziałek czas do szkoły. Jack po raz pierwszy cieszył się jak nigdy z faktu, że idzie do szkoły jak tego poranka. Miał dość siedzenia w domu i czekania na cokolwiek. Został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów jakie mu postawiono i znów był wolnym człowiekiem, niczego innego nie marzył tak bardzo jak tego, gdy wszystkie postawione zarzuty upadły.

Po szaleństwach przyszła pora na powagę i nadrobienie zaległości powstałych z powodu aresztu domowego jaki został na nich nałożony. Wolał zdecydowanie szkołę od siedzenia w domu z myślą, że jego każdy krok jest śledzony przez gliniarzy. To było wręcz upokarzające. Bezsilność tylko potęgowała te uczucie.

Rano obejrzał wiadomości. Miał zaszczyt posłuchać na temat postępów w sprawie brutalnego zabójstwa dziewczyny. Rozmawiający z dziennikarką policjant przyznał, że mieli podejrzanych w sprawie zabójstwa, ale z powodów nowych dowodów, które jednoznacznie wykluczały udział ich w przestępstwie zwolniono ich.

_ Dowody jakimi dysponowaliśmy były podejrzane dla nas i nawet nie zastosowaliśmy aresztu wobec dwójki podejrzanych, lecz tylko dozór policyjny. Ostateczne dowody do jakich dotarliśmy wykluczyły jednomyślnie ich udział w zabójstwie. _

_ Czy te nowe dowody wskazują prawdziwych morderców?_

_ Mamy listę podejrzanych i cały czas prowadzone jest dochodzenie. Co dziennie dowiadujemy się nowych rzeczy, które rzucają co raz więcej światła na całą sprawę._

_ Kiedy będzie koniec sprawy i prawdziwi zabójcy staną przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości._

_ Stanie się to szybko. Na sprawą pracują policjanci z wydziału do spraw młodocianych grup przestępczych, wydział zabójstw i oczywiście Departament Sprawiedliwości. Zapewniam każdego, że koniec jest bardzo bliski, tak jak ujęcie zabójców._

Nie miał pojęcia ile prawdy było w tym co mówił ten gliniarz, ale musiało być chociaż trochę jeśli się odważyli potwierdzić podejrzenia co do zatrzymania i zwolnienia dwójki podejrzanych. Musieli mieć jakieś dowody, które kierowały ich na jakiś trop, bo przecież ich zwolnili. Ciekawe za kogo się teraz wzięli? Sam nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć na te pytanie. Może kilka osób wiedziało co ma odpowiedzieć na te pytanie, ale on do nich nie należał. Dla niego cała sprawa stoi w miejscu. Mógł się rzecz jasna się mylić nie był wtajemniczony.

Jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o wszystkim był agent Trinity, który prowadził całą sprawę. On jednak nie należy do osób, które spotykają się z prasą i mówią to co ma w garści, swoje karty trzyma blisko piersi. Nie odsłoni i nie pokaże tego co miał na kogoś. Mógł być prawie na ostatniej prostej i zdradzenie się oznaczało, że miał ich prawie na widelcu i nie chciał spłoszyć.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Pora wyjść do szkoły.

Terenowy Dodge Durango zastąpił Forda, z czego się cieszyła Pretorian, gdyż poprzedni jak go zobaczyła nie nadawał się nawet na złomowanie. Po ostatniej akcji był tylko mizerną kupą złomu i to spaloną kupą złomu. Ktoś był na tyle sprytny i wysadził go w powietrze. Z tego co się dowiedziała z raportu chłopaki dysponowali ręcznymi wyrzutniami. Była wściekła. Nowe cztery kółka jakoś pocieszyły ją i długo się nie wściekała, przyjęła kluczyki i od razu zaczęła testować nowy nabytek.

Przejażdżka ulicami miasta miała na celu nie tylko dopasować nowy samochód, ale również udanie się na spotkanie z panią sierżant, która chciała z nim porozmawiać o czymś. Niewiele mówiła przez telefon prosiła tylko o spotkanie w jednym z parków. Sprawa ponoć pilna.

Milczące zachowanie partnera nie wróżyło nic dobrego, o czym była wręcz święcie przekonana i wietrzyła jakieś większe problemy. Zawsze kiedy tak się zachowywał mogła się spodziewać czegoś, co popsuje humor każdemu. Jego milczące zachowanie nie było zwiastunem tego. Problemy zaczęły się po tym jak załatwił Obserwatora. Pozwolił mu pracować może kwadrans. Reszta była mroczną tajemnicą dla agenta dopóki nie obudził się na cholernej Alasce w kontenerze z jakimiś ciuchami. Nie miał bladego pojęcia kiedy i jak go podszedł. Nikt się nie pytał Trinityego jak dokonał tego, zrobił to i tyle. Zdjęto mu nowego Obserwatora nim i ten zaginie i obudzi się gdzieś indziej.

Spojrzała w lusterko i po raz kolejny zobaczyła tego Mustanga Cobre, który jechał za nimi od kilku minut i nawet nie krył się, że ich śledził. To było bezczelne i nie ważne kto ich śledził, nigdy tak jawnie. Przecież ten cholerny samochód miał pieprzony lokalizator i mogli ich odnaleźć w przeciągu kilku sekund. Nie musieli posuwać się, aż tak daleko. Może ten numer z Alaską i trochę rozdrażnił.

Mamy ogon. powiedziała do niego spokojnie.

To wsparcie. wyjaśnił nawet nie zerkając w lusterko boczne. Młody zarabia na swojego dolara. Wolę wiedzieć, że tym, który jest za mną jest ktoś na kim mogę polegać.

Polegać tak, ale nie ufać. Nikomu nie ufał do końca w firmie. Pracował z kilkoma osobami, ale żadnej nie ufał do tego stopnia, że mógł spokojnie powierzyć swoje tyły. Nauczył się, że tylko on może sobie zapewnić najlepsze bezpieczeństwo i dlatego był zawsze gotów. Wiedziała, że jej pozwoli pilnować swoich tyłów, ale nie miał stu procentowej ufności do niej.

Spodziewasz się trudności?

Nie, ale wole mieć wsparcie na wyciągnięcie ręki, a nie gdzieś. Zrobiłem listę osób, które nie życzą dobrze chłopakom. Jeszcze nigdy lista potencjalnych wrogów nie była tak krótka. wyznał rozbawiony tym odkryciem, ale dobrze wiedziała, że jego rozbawienie nie miało nic wspólnego z jakimś żartem, on po prostu wyczuł kłopoty i to cholernie spore. Opiewa raptem na dwa nazwiska i tylko dwa. Nie znalazłem nikogo, a uwierz, że szukałem najlepiej jak potrafiłem. A co najbardziej zabawne ta dwójka jeśli miała jakiś wkład w zabiciu tej dziewczyny, to tylko razem.

Trzeba będzie ich przycisnąć i tyle.

Jak na razie tylko obserwacja. Pożyczyłem sobie jednego z chłopaków Who, który kiedyś biegał za mną. Ma mieć ich na oku. Niech chociaż raz na coś się przydadzą. No co?

Nie odpowiedziała mu nic, skoncentrowała się na jeździe. Obserwacja partnera była obecnie jej zlecona. Nikt nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć, a przecież musieli wiedzieć jak się zachowuje kilka innych faktów z jego prywatnego życia, które i tak ledwie dychało, jeśli nie znajdowało się w stanie zgonu. Jego czas wolny to zabytek, puste słowa w słowniku, które powoli wychodziło nie tylko z obiegu, ale i pojęcia. Archaizm bez znaczenia. Jego życie to praca. Jego praca, to wszystko co robił. Jeśli spojrzeć ze strony psychologicznej, to jej parter był wzorowym przypadkiem pracoholika. Ale nie z wyboru, lecz z przymusu. To była ucieczka od przeszłości. Od trupów, które zostawił za sobą.

Była psychologiem i wiedziała co może doprowadzić taki stan rzeczy, jeśli już nie doprowadził. Załamanie nerwowe w ich zawodzie nie było niczym nowym, było jednym z najczęstszych chorób zawodowych jakie wymieniano w przejściach na wcześniejszą emeryturę, czy w przeniesieniach, a nawet przy próbach samobójczych, których kilka odnotowali. Jej partner przeżył jedno i wysłali go na dłuższy urlop i na kilka wizyt do ich psychologa. Brał nawet leki na uspokojeni i na sen. Jego koszmary były znane i udokumentowane.

Park był prawie pusty. W godzinach rannych trudno było znaleźć w nim ludzi, gdyż byli, albo w pracy, albo w szkole. Ci, którzy w nim byli gnali gdzieś nie rozglądając się, każdy zaprzątany swoimi sprawami. Jak na poranne spotkanie nie mogła wybrać mniej idealnego miejsca. Wolała park, niż przeludniony komisariat, gdzie nie istniała żadna tajemnica. Nie potrzebowała dochodzenia inspektorów z wydziału wewnętrznego, aby wiedzieć, że w swoich szeregach miała informatorów, którzy nastawiali ucha dla gangów. Wśród swoich kolegów z jej wydziału była pewna, że dwóch na pewno siedziało w kieszeniach Psów wojny, największego i najbogatszego gangu w całej okolicy.

Nie raz i nie dwa proponowano jej łapówki za przymknięcie oka, czy pomoc w czymś tam. Każda próba kończyła się tak samo, odmową. Za swój upór zapłaciła najwyższą cenę jaką mogła zapłacić, straciła narzeczonego, który martwiąc się o swoją skórę uciekł po drugiej, czy trzeciej strzelaninie pod jej domem. Twierdził, że w takich warunkach, czyli na pierwszej linii ciężkich walk nie da się założyć rodziny i wychowywać dzieci. Namawiał ją, aby zdjęła mundur i podjęła pracę gdzieś indziej. Rzecz jasne odmówiła mu z ciężkim sercem. Nie chciała pokazać dzieciakom z gangów, że da się ją tak łatwo zastraszyć. Utrata faceta nie mogła się równać ze stratą partnera, z którym pracowała od samego początku. Tego uczucia nie mogą w żaden sposób opisać, czy porównać go innego. Po tej tragedii wypadła z obiegu na jakiś dwa miesiące. Rana postrzałowa nie była tak groźna jak ta, w duszy. Ani psycholog, ani koledzy nie pomogli jej. Sama się wzięła w garść. Zaczęła swoją małą walkę, krucjatę z gangami.

Kolejna woja gangów nie była dla niej żadnym zaskoczeniem, ostrzegała przed nią, ale nikt jej nie słuchał i nie poparł jej profilaktyki mającej na celu uszczuplenie zapasów, środków i szeregów gangów. Efekt był do przewidzenia. Kiedy przyszła pora na płacz i zgrzytanie zębami, ona się dwoiła i troiła, aby ograniczyć skutki wojny między gangami. To jednak nie wystarczyło. Do miasta przyjechali nowi ludzie, którzy wzięli się do roboty od tej strony, która ona wcześniej proponowała, ale została odrzucona. Różnica między jej planem, a tym, który wprowadzili agenci Departamentu Sprawiedliwości polegała na tym, że ona proponowała odstrzał co bardziej krewkich przywódców. Ta dwójka zamiast odstrzału dokonała wielkie łowy, wycięła szeregi, wyczyściła magazyny z bronią, uderzyli po kieszeniach. Efekt końcowy był taki, że na ulicach był spokój. Wojna gangów została zażegnana, ale problem nie został rozwiązany.

Zlikwidowanie ugrupowania 4 8 5 7, które według niej i nie tylko stało za kilkom, jeśli nie za kilkunastoma zabójstwami, uważała za pewnego rodzaju priorytet. Liczące raptem dwanaście osób grupa była podejrzana o osiemnaście morderstw, tej liczby byli najbardziej pewni. Żadnego nie można było im udowodnić. 4 8 5 7 ponieśli straty, ale nadal istnieli i stanowili spore zagrożenie. Działali zawsze w czteroosobowych zespołach i byli śmiertelnie skuteczni. Pracowali tylko dla wybranych klientów, nie każdy mógł ich wynająć. Nie byli może drodzy, ale mieli swoje cenniki. Najdroższa była śmierć gliniarza. Drogo brali również za pomoc w przejęciu władzy, lub uderzając w konkurencje. Gangi ponosiły straty, dwóch przywódców poniosło śmierć z ich ręki, czterech innych długo leżało w szpitalu. Byli jak najemnicy, kto zapłaci, dla niego zabijali, lub robili co innego, ale podobnie brudnego. Żaden gang nie odważył się walczyć z nimi, spróbować podporządkować sobie ich, czy mieć procent z ich zysków, zbyt wielkie i niepewne ryzyko. Nikt nie odważył się przeciw nim zeznawać. Strach był zbyt wielki.

Od śmierci C.J. Harta pracowała sama, choć dowodziła czymś co można było nazwać wydziałem, dwunastu ludzi przez kolegów nazywano ich Parszywa Dwunastką. Nazwa pasowała do nich jak ulał. Zajmowali się najgorszą robotą jaką można było dostać w mieście, nawet drogówka nie miała tak przesrane jak oni. Gangi to wrzód na tyłku, burmistrz nie raz wściekał się za braki w postępach zwalczaniu tego problemu. W swoim zespole miała ludzi zdecydowanych i pewnych, byli dobrzy w tym co robili. Wśród swoich podwładnych miała pięciu byłych członków gangów, którym się udało zerwać z przeszłością.

Dziś rano zadzwonił jej stary znajomy z wiadomością, że ma dowody, które pomogą im w sprawie okrutnie zamordowanej dziewczyny. Nie powiedział jaki był to dowód, nawet się nie przedstawił i zapewne dzwonił z budki kilka przecznic od siebie. Nie ufał nikomu od niej, wszędzie można podłożyć podsłuch, nawet u niej. Nie chciał ryzykować. Rozumiała jego nieufność, miał już kłopoty z powodu braku ostrożności, nie chciał powtórzyć tego błędu po raz drugi. Prosił, aby przyjechała do niego z Trinity. On powinien być przy tym, gdyż będzie potrzeby ktoś, kto ma długie ręce, aby załatwić parę spraw.

Zadzwoniła po niego i obecnie czekała obawiając się, że jest na cholernej strzelnic, a ktoś był na tyle miły i przyczepił do jej pleców tarcze strzelniczą. A jednak trzeba było wziąć kogoś do osłony w razie jakiś kłopotów. Teraz było jednak za późno na płacz i zgrzytanie zębami. Musiała liczyć, że może mieć kłopoty. Z drugiej strony arsenał Trinityego starczy dla małego oddziału zaprawionego w ciężkich walkach ulicznych. On i Pretorian można było policzyć jak mały oddział, któremu nie powinno się stawać na drodze, jeśli nie chciało się odnieść poważniejszych ran, łącznie ze stratą życia.

Spojrzała kontem oka na zegarek, umówiła się z nimi na kwadrans po dziewiątej, a było dopiero dwa po, mieli jeszcze czasu, a czasu. Wolała jednak, aby przyjechali szybciej. Nie lubiła kusić niepotrzebnie losu, a coś jej mówiło, że właśnie to robi. Sprawdziła dyskretnie broń pod kurtką, odpięła kaburą. Wolała mieć wolny dostęp do broni, jeśli przyjdzie pora wyciągnięcia jej.

Dodge Durango, który jakiś czas temu zastąpił Forda zatrzymał się parę metrów od niej, wokół panował idealny spokój, gdyby była niedziela i miała z kim, to może namówiłaby się na lunch w nim. Widok jednak takiej dwójki, jak ta co właśnie szła w jej kierunku spowodowałby, że straciłaby apetyt. Tego dnia wyglądali prawie normalnie, jeśli nie biorąc pod uwagę kominiarek, wyglądali jak zwykli ludzie. Trinity miał na sobie czarne spodnie i kurtkę. Na obu ramionach miał amerykańskie flagi. Pod tą na lewym dostrzegła drugą naszywkę, nie potrafiła stwierdzić jednoznacznie co miała oznaczać, a przedstawiała orła, ale nie był to symbol narodowy, ten był cały czarny i w szponach trzymał dwa zakrzywione miecze. Broń, miał ukrytą, zapewne pod kurtką. Jakby nie miał tej kominiarki i podszedł do niej, to by nie wiedziała z kim miałaby do czynienia. Jego koleżanka miała granatowe spodnie i szarą kurtkę marki Reebok. Zaczęli ubierać się jak przystało na ludzi, a nie jak oddział szturmowy.

Mam nadzieje, że to coś ważnego. powitanie było jak zawsze miłe.

Też chciałabym to wiedzieć. Rano zadzwonił do mnie znajomy i powiedział, że ma dla mnie jakieś arcyważne informacje i mam zabrać was ze sobą, gdyż będą potrzebne wasze możliwości.

Nic więcej?

Nic. Ale mój przyjaciel nie zawróciłby wam głowy, gdyby sprawa naprawdę nie byłaby ważna. Dał do zrozumienia, że może to ruszyć sprawę tego zabójstwa. Cholera sama nie wiem co mam myśleć o tym telefonie.

Agenci spojrzeli tylko po sobie. Spodziewała się pretensji, że zwraca im głowy niepewnymi sprawami, przecież jechali zupełnie w ciemno i na miejscu mogło się okazać, że nie czekało na nich nic interesującego. Mogli mieć wyjątkowo dzisiaj dobry humor i to ją uratowało, normalnie już by dostała za coś podobnego ochrzan. Z takimi ludźmi przecież nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

O.K. Przejedziemy się do twojego kolegi i dowiemy się, czy to była strata czasu, czy pomoc. Mamy listę podejrzanych osób, które mogły mieć powody wysłać tą dwójkę za kraty.

I?

Niewiele osób, bardzo niewiele. Raptem dwie i to takie, które mają mocne motywy i dostęp do potrzebnych środków. Pogadamy o tym po spotkaniu u twego znajomego. Jeszcze nie wiem, jak ich sprawdzić, ale coś wymyślimy.

Nie powiedział „wymyślę", lecz „wymyślimy" i tu nie chodziło o niego i jego partnerkę, ale do tego magicznego „my" zaliczył i ją. Traktował ją jak członka zespołu, a nie jak szwędającego między nogami gliniarze. Nie spodziewała się tego, została zaliczona do zespołu. Był to wielki postęp biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że do tej pory policja służyła im do załatwiania prostych, lub brudnych spraw. Nie pozwalali im się w żaden sposób wykazać, czy wnieść swój wkład. Byli chłopcami na posyłki.

Co mamy zrobić?

Pomóc znaleźć sposób dobrania się im do dupy. odparła do tej pory milcząca Pretorian. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale role się odwróciły, to ona zazwyczaj rozmawiała, on tylko milczał, a później pociągał za spust. Gdzie jedziemy?

Hold Street 4514.

Znajduje się tam kościół. stwierdziła agentka i szybko dodała. I misja chrześcijańska.

Właśnie tam.

Nie mogła sobie po całym zajściu przypomnieć, co był pierwsze? Co ostrzegło ją o kłopotach? Czy był to Trinity, czy ten agent FBI? Krzyk „Stać FBI! TRINITY!" nie miała pojęcia co było pierwsze. To i tak nie było ważne tak do końca, nawet nie zdoła wyciągnąć broni, gdy cała kanonada ognia przetoczyła się nad nią, gdy zbierała się z ziemi. Na krzyk potężnego czarnoskórego agenta została powalona na ziemie przez Trinityego, który już miał broń w dłoni. Dalej już nikt nie krzyczał, były tylko strzały. Nawet nie miała pojęcia kto i za co do nich strzela. Tego drugiego się domyśliła, byli gliniarzami i w jakiś sposób przeszkadzali im w prowadzeniu interesów.

Ledwie wstała z tej ziemi wściekła dostrzegła napastników. Trójka leżała na ziemi, a chyba za czwartym pobiegł ten z FBI i Trinity. Ona wraz z Pretorian miały posprzątać po trwającej może dwanaście sekund wymianie ognia. Słyszała automaty, ale również strzelbę dwunastkę. Kiedy się podeszła do ciał, aby przyjrzeć się napastnikom dostrzegła _AKS – 74U_, dwóch pozostałych miało przy sobie broń krótką pistolety kaliber dziewięć milimetrów. Jeden z nich próbował nawet sięgnąć jednego z nich. Ledwo żył, a nadal nie chciał się podać, wykonać swoje zadanie. Zabrała mu broń.

Dwa trupy i jeden w drodze na drugą stronę, a ona nawet nie była pewna kiedy i jak się zaczęła cała strzelanina. Dała sobie z tym spokój, przecież powinna już do tego się przyzwyczaić. Wzięła się w garść i zaczęła sprawdzać z kim miała do czynienia. Zdjęła białe maski zabójcy o groteskowym wyrazie twarzy z komedii „Straszny film" i ukazały się jej dobrze znane twarze Erniego Wykałaczkę Speedmana, członka grupy 4 8 5 7. Była zaskoczona jak niczym innym. Chłopak był podejrzany o trzy zabójstwa i pięć usiłowań zabicia. Teraz było wiadome, że wszystkie zarzuty jakie były stawiane były słuszne.

Sprawdzając dalej mając gumowe rękawiczki odkryła kamizelkę kuloodporną, która zawiodła tego ranka przypuszczając dwie kulę przez siebie pozwalając dojść do serca. Dwie inne zatrzymała. Podobnie było z drugim zabitym. Miał założoną kamizelkę, ale osłoniła swego właściciela przed jedną kulą. Na jej oko, rana po niej nie była śmiertelna, ale ta w głowę już tak.

Z wielką przyjemnością musiała przyznać, że robiło się co raz bardziej interesująco.

Od momentu, gdy dostał telefon od agenta specjalnego wiedział, że nie będzie mu dane się nudzić i szybciej piekło zamarznie, nim on będzie miał powody do nudy. O nie. Akcja w dokach była może nie taka jak sobie mógł życzyć, ale nie byłą również rutyną. Nie musiał robić tego co zwykle, czyli osłaniać grupy szturmowej. Sam był jej członkiem. Nie miał zbyt wielkiej roboty, dorwali wszystkich, co do jednego, nie było zbyt wielu martwych, kilku rannych, nic poważnego. Nie było mu dane się wykazać, chciał przejść do oddziału szturmowego, miał dość roboty na odległość. Tym razem dane mu było się wykazać, a nawet po biegać sobie trochę, z czego mniej się już cieszył.

Dostrzegł ich pół minuty przed atakiem. Podjechali starym Dodgem i już mieli te śmieszne maski na twarzach. Od razu zrozumiał, że chodzi o jakąś zadymę, a nie o bal przebierańców. Wysiadł z samochodu, broń miał już wyciągniętą z pod marynarki. Ryzyk fizyk, stwierdził w duch, najwyżej będę głupio przepraszał ich. Kiedy się okazało, że mieli przy sobie broń i to przez przypadek, ten ze strzelbą ich zdradził. Nie było czasu na myślenie, w takich sytuacjach się nie myśli, tylko się działa. Krzyknął. Efekt był taki, że ten z automatem zaczął się odwracać w jego kierunku. Nie zdołał. Pociągnął dwa razy za spust. Do strzelaniny przyłączyły się niedoszłe ofiary i nie było już tak, jak sobie to zaplanowali. Trzech na ziemi, a czwarty zaczął brać nogi zapas i uciekać w kierunku samochodu, ale przestrzelił mu tylnie koło. Zaczął biec ku centrum.

Nie znosił biegać. Gdyby się lepiej przyłożył i nie spartaczył tego strzału, czyli trafił choćby dwa centymetry w prawo delikwent miałby przestrzelone śródstopie i nie marzyłby o wolności uciekając przed nimi. Tak spartaczyli strzał, był pewien, że Pretorian trafiła w niego, ale i tak musiał ganiać za nim po obcym sobie mieście. Zapewne mieli na sobie kamizelki kuloodporne. Sprawdzi to dopiero jak dorwie tego sprintera. Zdał sobie sprawę, że sam nie miał tego cudnego wdzianka, zbroi XXI wieku. Teraz było za późno, aby się po nią wrócić, a ten maratończyk nie da się poprosić, aby grzecznie poczekał na niego, gdy on się po nią wróci. Pozostała mu nadzieja, że jak będzie do niego strzelał, to spudłuje. Nie zastanawiał się nade szansami, zacisnął zęby i wrzucił wyższy bieg. Po woli ta bieganina zaczynała go denerwować.

Tylko raz się obejrzał się za siebie, aby dostrzec, czy ktoś biegnie za nim, czy miał jakąś osłonę, zawiódł się dostrzegając, że nie. Był zdany sam na siebie w obcym mieście.

Cholera, czas sprawdzić, czy białas jest szybszy od czarnucha.

Odległość między nimi była niewielka, stopniowo się zmniejszyła.

Zostawił za sobą może kilometr, jeśli nie drugi ulicznego biegu na orientacje z bronią w garści i powoli miał tego serdecznie dość. Nawet nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Zaczął myśleć sobie nad odpuszczeniem tej gonitwy, niech ktoś inny się ugania, gdy zobaczył jak coś wpada, a raczej leci w kierunki jego zbiega. Pocisk czymkolwiek był trafił go w nogę. Trafiony, zatopiony. Ładnie leżał na ziemi, rozciągnięty na niej. Automat poleciał kilka metrów od niego. No to mam drania.

Uciekinier był zaskoczony, nie wiedział co i kiedy go trafiło. Ścigający go federalny był tuż, tuż, a jego broń zaledwie trzy metry od niego. Desperacko się rzucił do niej, ale nie złapał jej. Poczuł za to mocne uderzenie w okolicach nerki. Zgiął się w pół zaciskając z bólu wściekle zęby. Nie mógł nic zrobić był bezbronny i oddany na pastwę tego federalnego.

Przez przymknięte oczy dostrzegł nad sobą nie czarnego z FBI, ale tego, na którego dzisiaj miał zlecenie. Agent Trinity we własnej i nie powtarzalnej osobie, niech piekło pochłonie jego parszywą duszę.

Widok kolegi zaskoczył Franklina, nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób znalazł się przed nim, ale nie było to chyba tak ważne, najważniejsze, że mieli tego gagatka, który zaprosił go na mały zastrzyk ruchu samego rana.

Sukinsyn ma chody. wysapał A ty jak go przegoniłeś? Nie wdziałem, abyś jakoś się śpieszył z gonieniem tego ptaszka.

Trzeba znać skróty. powiedział pod adresem obojga. No wstawaj, tylko bez numerów, mój kolega wystarczając jest wściekły, nie musisz jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczać. A jednak na coś się przydałeś, Młody.

Pobiegać, to ja mogłem sam dla siebie i to bez obaw, że ktoś będzie chciał mnie spruć z ruskiego gówna. Nie po to mnie matka na ten świat przywiodła, żeby zabito jej ukochanego synka w trakcie pieprzonego joggingu po ulicach jakieś dziury na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu.

Teraz to przesadzasz i to stanowczo. Tu nie jest tak źle, u ciebie są gorsze mendy.

Tak, ale to nasze mendy. I lepiej się ubierają. zdjął skutemu zawodowemu zabójcy niedorzeczną maskę i spojrzał na skrywaną pod nią młodą twarz. Kiedy ją ujrzał gorzko się zaśmiał. Teraz to ja rozumiem czemu nie mogłem złapać, to cholerny czarnuch.

Nie wiedziałem, ze jesteś rasistą. A w ogóle, jak czarny, może mieć takie podejście do swoich? Masz może legitymacje lokalnego oddziału Ku-Klux-Klanu?

Urodziłem się w RPA, nienawiść do innych wysysamy z mlekiem matki. Dawaj tego gagatka i spadamy. A może zadzwonimy po taksówkę? Nie chce mi się iść ten kawał i to jeszcze z nim.

To nie jest tak daleko, jeśli rzecz jasna znasz właściwe skróty.

Nie chce mi się iść. Zadowolony? Dzwoń po nich i tyle.

Agent rozłożył w bezradnym geście dłonie i zrobił to co go prosił, choć do miejsca krwawego spotkania było naprawdę niedaleko. Gdyby było inaczej za żadne skarby świata nie dogoniłby ich. Nie należał do tych wysportowanych, którzy dla przyjemności biegają po dziesięć kilometrów. On preferował spokojną jazdę. Lepiej przecież źle jechać, niż dobrze iść.

Zabić agenta specjalnego Trinity, ta myśl nie była nowa. Nie był to tyko jakiś tam pomysł w czyjeś głowie, lecz zamiar, który przeradzał się w czyny. Był to pierwszy zamach, który doszedł do skutku, poprzednie dwa były z różnych przyczyn odwoływane. Ryzykowali i to bardzo, ale kto nie ryzykuję, ten nigdy nic nie ma. Z drugiej strony, każde dotychczasowe poniesione ryzyko jak najbardziej im się opłacało. Tym razem chodziło o honor, jak również prestiż, mieli być tym, którzy zakończą żywot legendy i postrachu każdego, kto się liczył w świecie przestępstw.

Wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z ustaleniami, które zostały zleceniodawcy postawione, złamanie choćby jednego punktu równało się zerwaniem kontaktu, utratą zaliczki, dalsze próby kontaktów byłby nieskuteczne. Za śmierć agenta specjalnego zapłacono im stawkę, którą zażądali. Nigdy do tej pory nie mieli podobnego zlecenia, a do tego agent Departamentu Sprawiedliwości, to nie jakiś gliniarz. Ryzyko było zdecydowanie większe, a więc cena była większa. Życie agenta, który samym swoim nazwiskiem, czy jak to wolał pseudonimem powodował, że wielcy półświatka drżeli ze strachu, zostało wycenione na trzysta tysięcy. Połowę przed i połowę po. Zleceniodawca nie wahał się, zapłacił co do ostatniego centa, gotówką rzecz jasna i nie obawiał się, że traci pieniądze. Efekt był najważniejszy.

Rozważono kilka sposobów zlikwidowania go. Nie liczył się czas, choć wewnętrzne ustalania nakazywały wywiązanie się z umowy w przeciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Nie minęła pierwsza doba, a już podjęli się próby wykonania zlecenia. Nie było w tym nic szczególnego, zawszę starali się wykonać zlecenie przy nadążające się sytuacji. Nie śledzili jego, gdyż już na samym początku uznali, że jest to nie owocne. Pilnowali ludzi, z którymi współpracował. Mieli swoich ludzi wśród policjantów. Od nich dostali cynk, że sierżant Kimberli Woo miała z nimi spotkanie. Nie mówiła gdzie, ale wystarczyło ostrożnie działać i wszystko było wiadome, mieli swoją sytuację. Wystarczyło pociągnąć za spust i zgarnąć drugą część zapłaty. Pojawił się pewien problem.

Ani zabójcy, ani ich zleceniodawcy nie brali pod uwagę dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze, nie byli pierwszymi, którzy mieli taki pomysł. Po drugie będzie miał osłonę. Nigdy nikt nie widział, aby miał kogoś jako wsparcie, zawszę działał z swoją partnerką, lub bandą gliniarzy. Nigdy inaczej. Chodziły co prawda słuchy, że ściągnął do miasta kumpla. Ale to były nie potwierdzone informację, czyli nie trzeba było ich poważnie traktować. To był błąd. Gdyby wiadomość byłaby potwierdzona, że jego kumpel był w North Rock, to by zupełnie inaczej wzięliby się do roboty, szukali by trzeciego.

Nikt jego nie szukał, zadowolili się widokiem Trinityego, jego partnerki i sierżant, nic innego w tym wypadku już ich nie interesowało. Nie byli przygotowani na tego typu komplikację.

4 8 5 7 poniosło kolejną stratę. Jako, że nie byli liczni, to każda strata była boleśnie odczuwana przez nich. Podjęte zlecenie trzeba było wykonać, zwrot pieniędzy był możliwy, ale nie wycofali się. Teraz była to sprawa prywatna, choć sponsorowana przez kogoś innego. Przyczynili się do takich strat, jakich nigdy nie zadała policja: dwóch zabitych, jeden ranny i aresztowany, dwóch dalszych aresztowanych. Policja przy nich wypadała bardzo słabo, odnieśli raptem jeden sukces zabijając jednego z nich, trzech innych zatrzymując na kilka godzin. Nigdy nie postawili ich przed sądem, a to dla tego, że zawsze brakowało im dowodów, świadków. Nie mieli ni, oprócz podejrzeń.

Zabicie Trinityego i Pretoriana było ich jedynym zadaniem. Nie brali żadnych zleceń, liczyło się obecnie tylko te jedno. Oczywiście zdawali sobie sprawę, że byli w wielkim zagrożeniu. Gliniarze wiedzieli swoje i mieli dane tych, którzy należeli do tej grupy i zaczną wyłapywać ich, aby dobrać się im do dupy i nie dopuścić do zemsty.

Rozpoczęła się walka z czasem. Trzeba było zebrać ludzi i przygotować się do zadania. Wysłano wezwanie i ostrzeżenie do każdego. Nie każdy z nich otrzymał je na czas, dla dwójki z nich było za późno. Szybsi od ostrzeżenia byli gliniarze, którzy zaczęli zgarniać ich, reszcie się udało.

W mieszkaniach znaleziono po dokładnych rewizjach nielegalną broń, to wystarczyło, aby ich wsadzić za kratki i niczym się na razie nie przejmować. Zarzut nielegalnego posiadania broni nie równał się z zarzutem o wielokrotne zabójstwa. Wydział zabójstw mógł popracować nad tą sprawą, mieli już jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

Był to pierwszy zamach na niego, ale na pewno nie ostatni, 4 8 5 7 nie złoży broni bez walki, a co za tym idzie rozpoczęło się polowanie. Pojawił się tylko mały problem, czy zwierzyna nie była przez przypadek myśliwym, a myśliwy zwierzyną?

Spotkanie miało być odbyć się przedpołudniem, ale z przyczyn niezależnych od obu stron termin spotkania został przesunięty na godzinę ósmą wieczorem. Minęło kilka długich godzin nim uporali się z całym bałaganem jaki powstał po rannej strzelanie. Zlikwidowanie całej grupy spadło na barki ludzi Kim, którzy ostatni się trochę nudzili. Do roboty zabrali się z wielką ochotą. Obawiali się, że Trinity potraktuję sprawę bardzo osobiście i sam zechce zająć się nią. On tylko zahaczył do nich i poprosił, aby go na bieżąco informowali o postępach w całej sprawie. Nic im nie narzucił, niczego nie zasugerował. Poprosił tylko o to i wyszedł. Nikt się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał.

Na spotkanie wybrali się we czwórkę. Każdy miał już na sobie kamizelkę, a Franklin zabrał za sobą swój automat _Colt Commando M4 M720, _nikomu nic nie mówił. Jeździli po mieście i po okolicy przez ponad godzinę, dwukrotnie zmieniali samochody. Niczego nie zostawili przypadkowi. Trinity brał na poważnie wszelkie próby zabicia go i przeszkadzania w jego śledztwie. Miał do tego jeszcze, jedno ze swoich dziwnych przeczuć, które mówiło mu, że jest cholernie blisko zamknięcia całej sprawy. Rzadko kiedy miał je i były takie silne.

Kościół pod wezwaniem „Archanioła Gabriela" przy Trzydziestej Czwartej był miejscem świętym dla każdego, nawet dla takich dla których Bóg w ogóle nie istniał. Gangi uznali te miejsce jako święte i eksterytorialne, każdy miał wolny dostęp do niego. Niepisane prawo zabraniało ataków na kościół i tych, których znajdowali się pod jego opieką.

Kościół dla dzieciaków z ulicy był wyjściem, bramą na świat, w którym nie było gangów i walk, przemocy, zbrodni, strachu i lęku. Żadnemu z przywódców nie podobało się to, ale mieli związane ręce i mogli się tylko przyglądać jak kilku członków odchodzi dzięki niemu z ich szeregów. Bezsilność była okropna, ale nie tak bardzo jak odwet za atak na święte miejsce. Spora część dzieciaków na swój sposób zaliczała się do osób wierzących.

Kościół wybudowany na początku wieku w stylu neogotyckim sporym nakładem mieszkańców i władz miasta, okazał się najdroższą inwestycją przez długie lata. Pobożni protestanci mieli swój kościół, co spowodowało, że przez kilkadziesiąt lat władze miasta mogły liczyć na ich pomoc. Taki układ był tylko do końca wojny, później kościół zaczął upadać od momentu, gdy w okolicy pojawiły się pierwsze gangi. Liczba wiernych szybko spadła, nikt nie czuł się bezpiecznie na ulicy. Nikt i nic nie mogło zmienić takiego obrotu spraw. Lata mijały, a kościół upadał, aż zamknął swoje drzwi dla wiernych w połowie lat osiemdziesiątych. W tych latach kościół i jego okolice było centrum każdego poważnego wykroczenia, zabójstwa. Zwykli mieszkańcy szybko zmieniali miejsca zamieszkania. Na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych kościół został przekazany piątce zakonników, Franciszkanom, którzy zmienili nazwę kościoła. Zmiany dotyczyły nie tylko świątyni, ale również samej dzielnicy, którą ochrzczono jako Przedsionki Piekieł, powrócił spokój i można było wyjść na ulicę.

Piątka zakonników i siedem sióstr zakonnych byli cudem dla mieszkańców okolicy. W ciągu dwóch lat zaprowadzili spokój w dzielnicy. Nie walczyli tylko o dusze, ale również o młodych ludzi. Coś takiego nie podobało się szefom gangów, którzy nie lubili, gdy ktoś trzeci się miesza w ich interesy. Zastraszenia, zamachy nic nie wskórały, tylko jeszcze bardziej wzmogły ich wysiłki. A o efekty ich wielkiej pracy nie kazano sobie tak długo czekać jak myślano na początku.

Wraz z pojawieniem się Rosjanina, który przeszedł na katolicyzm, ojcem Michałem pojawiło się Sanktuarium. Miejsce do którego członkowie gangów mogli się skryć jeśli tylko chcieli uciec od swojego dotychczasowego życia. Charyzma ojca doprowadziło do tego, że nawet gangi szanowały kościół, choć zaczęli tracić większą liczbę członków.

Sanktuarium było dzieckiem ojca Michała i on wraz z trójką innych ojców i piątką sióstr opiekował się młodymi ludźmi, którzy przyszli i prosili o pomoc, lub tylko porozmawiać. Wiedzieli, że mogli liczyć na pomoc, a nie tylko słowa krytyki, czy moralizacji. Ci, którzy pomagali im znali ich, bo kiedyś sami byli po drugiej stronie.

Drzwi były otwarte dla każdego o każdej porze dnia i nocy, nikt im pomocy nigdy nie odmówił. Z powodu swojej miłosierności byli wystawieni na ataki wszystkich gangów w mieści. Możności ataku nie odpuścili sobie. Było kilka drobnych incydentów oraz dwa poważne zajścia, gdy z w trakcie jednego z takich ataków zginął na miejscu młody zakonnik, a w szpitalu od odniesionych ran zakonnica. Po tym wydarzeniu działalność Sanktuarium nie została zamknięta. Gangi na jedynym spotkaniu dały słowo, że nie będą się wtrącać. Teren kościoła i miał się stać eksterytorialny i wolny dla każdego, obowiązywał zakaz w jego otoczeniu nie tylko walki, ale również i handel narkotykami i wiele innych rzeczy. Kościół dla wielu z nich nie był tylko złem koniecznym, ale również sposobem na załatwienie kilku spraw. Mogli liczyć na pomoc medyczną, na czym najbardziej zależało dziewczyną, nie jedna urodziła tam dziecko, ale również i prawną.

Normalnie dzieciaki unikały tego miejsca doszyć szerokim łukiem, ale kiedy pojawiały się większe kłopoty na horyzoncie traktowali ich jak bezpieczny port, do którego mogli zawinąć na czas sztormu. Zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, ale cieszyli się z tego, że przychodzili i prosili o pomoc, po to byli. Kilku takich, którzy mieli problemy dzięki nim zerwali z gangami, musieli co prawda opuścić miasto, ale to była naprawdę niska cena za wolność dla siebie i zazwyczaj dla swojej rodziny.

Ojciec miał szerokie koneksje wśród stróżów prawa i często z nimi współpracował. Kiedy miał coś ciekawego dla Kim, to dzwonił, nigdy od siebie, czy ze swojej komórki, tylko z butik telefonicznej odległej o kilka ulic od kościoła. Procedura nie zmieniła się, zadzwonił do niej. Wymienili między sobą kilka słów uprzejmości i zaprosił ją do siebie nie podając żadnego konkretnego terminu. Ta rozmowa była pod kogoś, kto lubił podsłuchiwać cudze rozmowy. Ona wiedziała swoje. Sprawa była pilna, spora afera, miała zabrać kogoś o sporych możliwościach, jakiegoś federalnego. Znała tylko dwóch agentów, którzy byli w mieście i mieli spore możliwości. Jak długo pracowała w policji nie spotkała się z nikim inny, kto miał większe od niego możliwości.

Terenowa Toyota zatrzymała się przed krawężnikiem, nikt jednak przez dłuższy czas z niego nie wysiadał. Szyby były przyciemniane, więc nikt nie mógł zobaczyć kto i ile osób siedziało w środku. Kierowca ruszył spokojnie po kilku minutach. Nie zatrzymał się przed otwartą bramą prowadzącą na teren parafii.

Ta sama Toyota pojawiła się po raz drugi po dwóch, może trzech minutach. Kierowca wjechał na teren parafii i zaparkował w najciemniejszym koncie, choć cały teren był doskonale oświetlony. Nie byli nieoczekiwani, na spotkanie wyszła jedna ze sióstr zakonnych. Przywitała się wpierw z Kim, a dopiero z jej towarzyszami. Siostra Anna nie potrafiła pozbyć lekkiej niechęci do federalnych, nikt ich nie lubił. Ona była przecież sługą bożym i nie powinna skrywać podobnych uczucia do drugiego człowieka. Z drugiej strony jak nie mieć uprzedzeń do ludzi, którzy mieli na swoich rękach krew tylu ludzi. Broń, którą mieli przy sobie skrzywdziła wiele osób, nie wiadomo ilu zabiła.

Trinity spojrzał z lekką ironią na ogromną budowlę. Kościół, nie pamiętał kiedy był w nim po raz ostatni. Musiało to być bardzo dawno temu, może jeszcze kiedy był kimś innym. Ironia losu, czy zwykły przypadek? Nie ważne, wracaj do roboty! Zostaw dziadka w spokoju on ma i tak ma sporo zmartwień, swoich mu nie dokładaj, bo się dziadulek załamanie i będzie problem.

Wolnym krokiem weszli do środka. Przywitało ich półmrok, orzeźwiający chłód, cisza pustej świątyni. Poczuł na sobie spojrzenia, nikogo nie było w kościele, tego był pewien, nikogo nie wyczuł. A jednak czuł na sobie spojrzenia. W tych spojrzeniach było coś z czyn spotkał się po raz pierwszy, współczucie. Przeżuł jakieś przekleństwo w duchu i wziął się w garść. Był przemęczony, potrzebował wakacji, no i może wizyty u specjalisty.

Pretorian należała do osób, które dają sobie radę bez opiekuńczej pomocy Boga, już dawno przestała myśleć, że jest jakaś miłosierna osoba, która wspomagała ludzi, którzy tylko modlą się do niego. Ona się modliła, ale chyba za słabo, bo kiedy potrzebowała go nie otrzymała niczego. Bolało jak cholera, ale dała sobie radę w tedy i daje sobie obecnie. Dobre słowa były już dla kogoś innego, a nie dla niej. Nie miała czasu na puste słowa, potrafiła w lepszy sposób dodać sobie otuchy. Nie miała nic wobec ludzi, którzy wierzyli w boga, lub jak On miał na imię. Dla niej ta istota zajęła się swoimi sprawami, a ją niech zostawi w spokoju. Unikała tego typu miejsc i ludzi, których można było w nich spotkać, pewnych siebie i swoich pustych słów.

Siostra powiodła ich podziemnym korytarzem, do którego weszli w zachrystii. Jego poczucie orientacji działało nawet w podziemiach. Nie byli pod kościołem, raczej pod plebanią. Korytarz był spory i doskonale oświetlony, ściany z czerwonej palonej cegły. Podłoga nosiła ślady częstego użytkowania, zadbana, zapach pasty był ledwie wyczuwalny.

Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się dwie pary solidnych drzwi. Siostra z widoczną wprawą i potężnym kluczem otworzyła jedne z nich. Dało się zauważyć, że bardzo niechętnie się otwierały, jakby to co skrywały miało być najbardziej pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą.

Nikt nie musiał zgadywać, aby stwierdzić, że znaleźli się w Sanktuarium. W miejscu, w którym spora grupa znalazła początek nowego życia. Z tej furki korzystali tylko ci, którzy mieli przysłowiowy nóż na gardle i zero możliwości manewrowania. Sanktuarium było jak koło ratunkowe rzucane rozbitkom, chwytali je z wdzięcznością. Wiedzieli, że mieli drugą szanse, z którą mogli zrobić dosłownie wszystko. Niektórzy wychodzili na prostą, zrywali z poprzednim życiem. Inni wracali do starego stylu życia w nowych miejscach i kiedy znów pojawiały się kłopoty na horyzoncie to nie wiedzieli co mają z ty zrobić. Nie mieli innego wyjścia jak tylko stawić sprawie czoło i modlić się jak nigdy do tej pory, że stanie się jakiś cud i jakoś wyjdą z problemu. Większość z nich nie miła jednak wystarczającej dozy szczęścia. Ginęli marnie. Za każdą z tych dusz modlono się jednakowo.

Po drugiej stronie czekał na nich ksiądz, nie był w sutannie, lecz w wytartych jensach i koszuli flanelowej. Nie miał przy sobie nic, co by mogło świadczyć o tym, że jest duchowym. Ale takich jak on nawet po cywilnemu dało się rozpoznać w tłumie ludzi. Miał w sobie ten typowy dla duchownych wewnętrzny spokój i pobłażliwe spojrzenie, które powodowało, że urwisy przeradzały się w aniołki. Skąd on znał te spojrzenie? Tak, kiedyś miał do czynienia z kimś podobnym. To było jednak w innym życiu, tak dawno temu, że uznał za cud, że jeszcze pamiętał o nim.

Ksiądz był przysadzistym mężczyzną zbliżającym się powoli do pięćdziesiątki, pod koszulą skrywał się widoczny brzuszek, na głowie już nie wiele zostało z bujnej czupryny czarnych włosów, które były jego chlubą. Niebieskie oczy choć były spokojne i budzące u ludzi zaufanie, to kryły coś, co przy pierwszym spojrzeniu nie dało się dostrzec: hardość, pewność siebie i dziką czujność. Przenikliwy wzrok zlustrował gości, a zwłaszcza miejsca gdzie mieli broń. Na moment jego spojrzenie natknęło się na wzrok Trinityego. Spojrzał mu głęboko w szare oczy i nieznacznie kiwnął głową w geście, który mógł odczytać na tysiące sposobów. Odwrócił wzrok i przywitał się z Kim.

Słyszałem o waszych problemach. odezwał się pewnym tonem, jego akcent zdradził, nie był Amerykaninem, po akcencie zgadywał, że pochodził z Europy i to tej wschodniej.

Sierżant uścisnęła podaną dłoń i powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, choć nie było jej do śmiechu.

Sam dobrze wiesz, że nie płacą mi za to, abym zbijała bąki na krześle. Jak się domyślasz to jest agent specjalny Tyrnity, a to jego partnerka Pretorian. Ten elegancik to agent Franklin z FBI. A to ojciec Michał pracuje z dzieciakami od kilku ładnych lat i współpracuje ze mną. Tak jak mnie i jego łączy z nimi jedność krwi.

Pretorian tylko przelotnie na niego spojrzała była zakłopotana tym miejscem i z wielką chęcią by wyszła pierwszymi nadającymi się do tego drzwiami. Nowiną policjantki jakoś specjalnie się nie przejęła. Chciała po prostu jak najszybciej załatwi sprawę, która spowodowała, że przejechali się tu i wyjść jak najszybciej.

Agent FBI w ogóle nie zareagował na te słowa stał jak stał i czekał na coś co miało się stać, tylko nikt nie wiedział dokładnie na co. Od razu dało się poznać, że jego obecność była zupełnie inna, niż Kim i Trinityego, jego sprawa może tak bardzo nie obchodziła, miał inne sprawy na głowie i na tym się koncentrował. Był kimś w rodzaju ochroniarza, ale nie miał pojęcia po co i na co komuś takiemu jak ta chodząca góra broni ochroniarz? Może po tej strzelanie był czujny?

Duchowny przyglądał się tej dwójce i nie spostrzegł nadejścia czegoś poważniejszego z trzeciej strony. Na chwile spuścił z oka tego, którego się bali. Dwa zdania, które znało nie wielu, nawet Kim, choć w młodości nie należała do tych najspokojniejszych dzieciaków w mieście. Ale on je znał.

Jedność silniejsza od życia. Jedność silniejsza od śmierci.

Niepewnie się uśmiechnął i nie wiedząc samemu do końca powiedział ostatnie zdanie przysięgi, którą tak nie wielu złożyło w czasach, gdy te słowa miały swoją moc.

Nic nie jest silniejsze od jedności.

Trinity kiwnął głową wyciągając ku niemu otwartą dłoń w skórzanej rękawiczce. Uścisnął ją. Wiedział czemu ją nosi i dlaczego jej nie zdjął gdy podawał dłoń. Nie chciał nigdzie zostawić swoich odcisków palców. Środki bezpieczeństwa jakim posłużono się w celu utajnienia jego tożsamości były dalej posunięte, niż mus się zdawało.

Nie każdy miał łatwe dzieciństwo. rzucił pod adresem księdza, co miało zapewnić spokój i żadnych pytań. Czym mogę służyć?

Przeszedł od razu do sprawy, wolał wiedzieć od samego początku z czym miał do czynienia, to pozwalało mu na przygotowanie odpowiednich środków, jak również zabezpieczenie się przed nieproszonymi czynnikami. Jak na razie wymienił uprzejmości z duchownym i nic nie wiedział po co i na co został tu ściągnięty. Liczy, że właśnie on mu to powie.

Mam tu dziewczynę ze Smoków, która widziała zabójstwo Marianny Coro.

Tu go zaskoczył, nie widział po co i na co go ściągnięto, ale nie spodziewał się, że do świadka, który mógł pomóc mu w tej cholernej sprawie. Zeznania tego świadka, jeśli tylko wniesie trochę nowego spojrzenia na całą sprawę, to ta nie potrwa zbyt długo. Nie skakał ze szczęścia, zachował spokój, nie wiedział co miała do powiedzenia ta dziewczyna. Dopóki nie porozmawia i nie pozna jej wiedzy nie podniecał się, przecież mogło się okazać, że ruszy się do przodu, ale tak bardzo jak sobie to wyobrażał.

Kim spodziewała się czegoś wielkiego, ale niczego w tym stylu. Sanktuarium pomogło jej w kilku sprawach, ale to był pierwszy raz, gdy dzięki niemu miała klucz do całej sprawy. Świadek zabójstwa pozwoli mi zamknąć całą sprawę w przeciągu dwóch, górach czterech dni, aresztując morderców. Nieuchwytni zabójcy mieli stanąć przed obliczę sprawiedliwości i nie mogli liczyć na jej pobłażliwość i cholernie z tego się cieszyła. Z wielką chęcią pośle ich za kraty.

Maski agentów nie pozwalały na zobaczenie ich min, ale zakładała, że oni również nie mieli pojęcia co ich będzie ich czekać, więc nie spodziewali się zbyt wiele, a tu proszę. Wiele by dała, aby móc zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Trinityego. Mogła tylko spojrzeć w jego oczy, które były wciąż spokojne i nic nie dało się z nich wyczytać.

Gdyby miała taka możność, to by nie dostrzegłaby żadnej zmiany na niej, była jakby odlana z brązu. Maska jaka dawno zastygła na jego twarzy nie uległa zmianie i sam wątpił, aby istniało cokolwiek, co mogłoby zmienić jej wyraz. Chociaż…?

Czemu się ukrywała tak długo? spytał księdza jako pierwszy.

Tłumaczyła się strachem, dlatego nie zgłosiła się do policji, ale do Sanktuarium. W policji są niestety wtyczki każdego gangu. Bez urazy Kim, ale w przeciągu godziny, każda płotka w mieście miałaby ciekawy cynk do sprzedania na jej temat.

Nie ma sprawy. Możemy z nią porozmawiać? Co chce za współprace?

To, że czegoś oczekiwała to była jak najbardziej pewna, w przeciwnym wypadku nie byłoby ich tu, a na pewno nie tej trójki. Jeśli chciała coś utargować w zamian za swoje zeznania, to oni mieli największe szanse na załatwienie jej tego. Oczywiście miała coś do sprzedania im ważne informacje. W przeciwnym wypadku nie ściągałaby federalnych, oszukanie ich, to nie to samo co nabicie w butelkę jakiegoś gliniarza. Od razu poszłaby do pudła.

Chce wyjechać do Miami, gdzie mieszka jej ciotka. Ma szesnaście lat, więc trzeba będzie coś zrobić, a mianowicie odebrać jej matce prawa do sprawowania opieki, co już raz zrobiono na okres dwóch lat, gdy poszła siedzieć za posiadanie i handel narkotykami. Jej matka jest narkomanką i ma co chwile nowego faceta.

Tylko wyjazd do ciotki na Florydę? Jeśli tak to już może pakować swoje rzeczy i tony kremu do opalania. powiedziała Pretorian, która miała już pomysł na załatwienia tego. Trzeba tylko się upewnić, że nie zrobi na szarą. Będzie się opalać, a nam dupska odgryzą, że daliśmy się tak przerobić.

To jedna z tych, dla których wyciągnięcie ręki nie uznaje się za kolejną porażkę. stanął w jej obronie duchowny. Już od jakiegoś czasu spotykam się z nią i wiem, że warto w nią zainwestować trochę czasu i wysiłku.

Spojrzał na Kim, która odruchowo kiwnęła głową dając zrozumieć, że ufa jego osądom i popiera go i była gotowa zaryzykować w ciemno.

Ok, ojcze.

Zaprowadził ich do jednego z pokoi w którym przebywały osoby, które chciały zerwać z przeszłością dojście do nich nie było takie łatwe jakby komukolwiek się to wydawało. Trzeba było pokonać dwie pary potężnych i ciężkich drzwi, które nie chciały tak łatwo ustąpić przed nimi otworzyć. W końcu u stępiły pozwalając im wejść do tej części, do której niewielu miało dostęp.

Korytarz kończył się drzwiami, które był zamknięte na ament, a dostępu do nich broniły z obu stron potężna krata, która choć sędziwa wyglądała całkiem przekonująco. Z korytarza wiodły drzwi do czterech pokoi i łazienki dla podopiecznych, którzy czekali na możność zmiany świata na lepszy. Oświetlenie jego składało się z kilku żarówek, które paliły się cały czas.

Stanęli za pierwszymi drzwiami po prawej. Ojciec zapukał, a gdy usłyszał ledwo słyszalne przyzwolenie delikatnie nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi do środka. Dobrze na oliwione nawiasy nawet nie wydały z siebie ani jednego dźwięku.

Pokój był co prawda mały, ale można było go uznać za przestronny, w sam raz dla jednej osoby. Mierzył jakieś pięć na sześć metrów. Nie był jakoś bogato ozdobiony nie miał niczego z pokoju nastolatki nie było plakatów, bałaganu, nie było słuchać jazgotu, który ponoć był muzyką. Nie znalazło się również żadnych obrazów przedstawiających świętych, ani nic z tematyki sakralnej, nie tego się spodziewała się Pretorian po pokoju w takim przybytku.

Na łóżku siedziała dziewczyna, która mogła mieć zapewne szesnaście lat. Była przerażona i zmęczona chciała pójść na układ z policją, a to nie do końca wychodziło na zdrowie osobą zdesperowanym, takim jak ona. A do tego miała mieć do czynienia z ludźmi, których się obawiają wszyscy, którzy są na tyle mądrzy, aby się bać. Ta zasada dotyczyła również ich kolegów z policji. Każdy chciał się trzymać z dala od nich i od problemów jakie za sobą niosą.

Tamara Osmordo, agenci specjalni: Trinity, Pretorian, agent specjalny FBI Franklin oraz sierżant Woo z naszej policji. przedstawił ich sobie ojciec.

Średniego wzrostu i postury dziewczyna wstała z łóżka. już w jej oczach nie dało się dostrzec strachu o swoje życie, ale nadal był w nich lęk. Oczy były przekrwione, wynik zmęczenia i płaczu, a ciemne worki pod nimi wskazywały na brak snu. Zapewne wyglądał już kiedyś zdecydowanie lepiej, ale to nie był konkurs piękności. Na sobie miała przetarte spodnie i bluzę z kapturem, nic w barwach swojego gangu, na ulicy nie powiedziałoby się, że jest jedną z nich.

Panią sierżant Woo to znam, spotkałyśmy się pewnego pięknego dnia u niej w biurze. powiedziała spokojnie, choć widzą tą dwójkę jakoś nie miała ochoty na spokój. Agentów nie miałam zaszczytu poznać do tej pory.

Nie wiele straciłaś, jesteśmy bandą nudziarzy. odparł Tommy.

Jeśli pozwolicie to ja sobie siądę z boku i nie będę wam przeszkadzał.

Chciał mieć chociaż pojęcie o tym co padnie w tym pokoju, do jakiego porozumienia dojdą jeśli do jakiegoś w ogóle dojdzie. Nie było pewne, że to co ma do powiedzenia w jakiś sposób pomoże im w sprawie. Sam nie miał innego źródła jak ona informacji w sprawie tego morderstwa i cokolwiek powiedziała uważał za prawdę. Oni mogli nie dać jej wiary, lub gorzej wykiwać ją.

Tak jak się każdy spodziewał zaczął Trinity nie przebierając w słowach.

Nie widzę powodu, aby przedłużać nasze spotkanie. Ojciec Michał przedstawił nam twoje stanowisko, a teraz ja przedstawię swoje. Jeśli to co powiesz nam pomoże nam w ujęciu sprawców i wysłania ich za kraty, to daję słowo, że osobiście kupię ci bilet pierwszej klasy do Miami, ojciec będzie w razie czego świadczył. Słucham.

Grał tak jak się spodziewała, choć podejrzewała go o jakieś podejrzane kruczki, którymi będzie chciał ją wysterować. Zgarnąć wszystko nic nie dając za mian. Mogła mu zaufać, bynajmniej tak się jej zdawało. Spojrzała w kierunku duchownego, który swoją obecnością do dawał jej otuchy, prawie nie widocznie kiwnął głową zachęcając ją do tego, aby powiedział im.

Zabiło ją dwóch chłopaków z Psów Wojny.

To już wiemy i nawet mam dwóch podejrzanych. przerwał jej zaskakując każdego w tym pokoju nie licząc tylko partnerki, która wiedziała o wszystkim. Mam dwóch podejrzanych, twoje zadanie jest proste, powiesz mi się czy się pomyliłem.

A jeśli pan się nie pomylił, to co ze mną? spytała niepewnie, jej plan zaczął się rozpadać jak domek z kart, gdy się tylko jedną z nich wyciągnie.

Jeśli się nie mylę to polecisz na Florydę, ale w klasie turystycznej. odparł i podał jej kartkę z wydrukowanymi zdjęciami obu. To oni?

Nie przyglądała się im zbyt długo, aby mieć stu procentową pewność.

Tak to oni. I co teraz?

Agent Franklin będzie miał na ciebie oko, dopóki nie przerzucimy cię do bezpiecznego domu, w który będzie cię pilnowało kilkunastu ludzi. Od tej pory jesteś światkiem koronnym. Twoje życie teraz jest dla nas bardzo cenne. Rozumiesz?

Będę zeznawać w sądzie przeciw nim?

Tak. A po procesie będziesz mogła zacząć smarować się olejkiem do opalania. Mając ciebie, motyw, narzędzia zbrodni i kilka innych rzeczy usadzimy obu. Nie będzie problemu jeśli Tommy zostanie?

Tuż obok jest wolny pokój. Nie ma sprawy. Na jak długo?

Wciągu doby załatwimy jej inny lokal i większą obstawę. Mały, popilnujesz ją do czasu, gdy się jej nie przeniesie do bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym będziemy mieli większe pole manewrów.

Nie problemu. Mam kilka zabawek. Nie przewidujesz chyba jakiś kłopotów?

Po tej strzelaninie z samego rana podejrzewam nawet powtórkę z Normandii. Zabezpiecz teren od wewnątrz, bo nie dostaniesz żadnego dodatkowego radiowozu. Zbyt czytelne byłoby wysłanie tutaj dodatkowych patroli.

Jakoś to przeżyję. Załatw tylko to szybko.

Może jeszcze dzisiaj będzie siedziała w domu otoczony przez pluton naszych ludzi, więc nie wyłączaj telefonu. Ojciec zostanie uprzedzony w ostatniej chwili, że planujemy ją przewieść.

Kim zna mój prywatny numer, pod który może dzwonić przez całą dobę.

Jeśli coś by się działo Tommy ma mój numer, który ojciec weźmie od niego proszę dzwonić o każdej porze dnia i nocy.


	17. Chapter 16

ROZDZIAŁ 16 

Bross od dwóch dni chodził totalnie zamyślony i gdyby nie fakt, że wpadłby na słonia, to by go w ogóle nie zauważył. Nikomu nic nie mówił, ale to nie było nic nowego, więc jakoś się nie dziwili, że czego nie wiedzą z jego życia. Szybciej dowiadywali się czegoś od Margo, która mówiła trochę więcej od niego, tak aby chociaż naświetlić sytuacje, aby nie musieli się bawić w zgaduj zgadula.

Miał tylko jedno zmartwienie, ale to takie, którego przerastało i to znacznie. Nie wiedział do kogo ma się udać z tym problemem, nie posiadał kogoś z kim mógł porozmawiać spokojnie. Sara i Margo z przyczyn czysto oczywistych odpadały na samym starcie. Potrzebował kogoś innego, ale nie posiadał takiej osoby. Jeśli tak spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy to nie miał z nikim porozmawiać na tematy, których nie chciał z różnych powodów poruszyć z którąś z kobiet, które mieszkają u niego obecnie.

Wypił do końca swojego drinka. Jeśli zaczynał pić, to oznaczało tylko jedno, totalną klapę na całej linii. Nie wiedział co miał zrobić po raz pierwszy z jakimkolwiek problemem. Jak to mówią złośliwi zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz. Jego nadszedł w najmniej oczekiwanej sytuacji, miał tyle zmartwień na głowie i musiał pojawić się problem z kobietą.

Margo. Jeśli miał już określać swoje uczucia do niej to mógł je określić jako pozytywne, a dokładnie jako miętę, lub pierwsze oznaki wielkiej miłości do niej. Nie wiedział co miał z tym fantem zrobić, nie to że nie chciał się w niej zakochać, czy uznał ją za niegodną bycia obiektem westchnień. Nic z tych rzeczy, miał tyle jej do powiedzenia, a nie mógł. Nie wiedziała o nim tylu bardzo istotnych rzeczy, a on nie mógł jej powiedzieć. Czuł się jak ostatnia świnia, lub jeszcze gorzej jeżeli było to możliwe. Czuł, że na każdym kroku ją w jakiś sposób okłamywał. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim, że potrafił się zebrać w sobie i zrobić coś czego nigdy do tej pory nie uczynił, powiedzieć jej całą prawdę nim będzie tak naprawdę za późno na cokolwiek.

Wypity alkohol spowodował, że głowa zaczęła go ćmić i wiedział, że skończy się to bólem, ale jakoś się nie przejmował tym problemem, gdy zaczął pić kiepskie, ale drogie drinki. Barmanka, która jej serwowała była zdolna, ale mieli jakiś kiepski towar, a może miał dzisiaj taki dzień i to nie była wina tej wódy, którą w siebie wlewał od jakiegoś czasu?. Zamówił kawę i coś na ból głowy. Jego zamówienie zostało spełnione z uśmiechem na twarzy. Miała z czego się śmiać. Nie skomentował tego. Mógł spokojnie pić przy barze i nikt nie będzie się pytał ile tak naprawdę miał lat.

Zawsze chciał mieć swój własny bar, czy lokal, w którym dzieciaki będą mogły się pobawić, posiedzieć z kumplami, przyjść z dziewczyną. Gdzie jako szef będzie miał własny stolik, chciał być grubą rybą. To było kiedyś, gdy żył w zupełnie innym świecie, w którym rządziły inne wartości. Teraz marzył, aby jego lokal był tam gdzie dzieciaki są starsze od niego, każde pełnoletnie mogło wypić i pobawić, gdzie nikt nie będzie próbował wcisnąć trefnego towaru. Jego buda miała być totalnie czysta. Ale to tylko marzenia.

Marzenia przegrały jednak z brutalną rzeczywistością. Nie miał własnego lokalu, a jedynie perspektywę i to całkiem odległą na posiadanie go, wręcz nie możliwa do osiągnięcia. Miał tylko i wyłącznie dobre chęci i kilka snów, których nigdy nie wyśni do końca, gdyż zawsze coś, lub ktoś stanie mu na drodze. Cholerny budzik zaczyna grać.

Dostał zamówioną kawę, która miała być jak kobieta, kolor nie ważny, liczyło się tylko, żeby była mocna, aby potrafiła przywrócić do pionu, słodka, aby potrafiła osłodzić piekło dnia i miała lekki posmak goryczy, aby przypominała, że życie to a nie jakaś bajka. Takich napojów wypijał dziennie do czterech kubków, nigdy w szklance, czy w filiżance, najlepiej kawa smakowała mu właśnie z kubka. Barmanka wiedziała o jego upodobaniach co do kawy i naczynia z którego ją pił, nie było żadnego problemu ze spełnieniem jego zamówienia.

Już się zbierał, rachunek nie był zbyt wysoki, nigdy nie przekraczał pewnego limitu, który sobie kiedyś tam ustawił. Nie przepadał za stanem ogólnego zamroczenia alkoholowego. Wolał przerwać gdy miał jeszcze nad tym jakąkolwiek kontrole, później byłby z tym mały problem.

Odwrócił się na pięcie zamyślony i prawie wpadł na zaskoczoną jego obecności tu Harper.

Co ty tu robisz? spytała go zaskoczona.

Właśnie wychodzę. odparł spokojnie nie miał powodu, aby jej się tłumaczyć z tego co tu robił. A ty sama, czy na randkę?

Jack trochę się spóźni. Idziesz już?

Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła dopiero dziewiąta zdecydowanie za wcześnie, aby się kłaść spać. Nigdzie się mu nie śpieszyło. W domu przecież były obie kobiety i zapewne na niego czekały. Nie miał ochoty z nimi jeszcze się spotykać by za trzeźwy na kłótnie z kimkolwiek.

Jeśli chcesz, to poczekam z tobą na niego. powiedział poprawiając się na stołku. Debra, dla pani martini, i jeśli ktokolwiek by się pytał to jest jak najbardziej pełnoletnia.

Barmanka nic nie powiedziała tylko kiwnęła głową już dawno zrozumiała, że ten chłopak cieszył się specjalnymi przywilejami. Nie tłumaczona jej czym sobie za służył na takie przywileje, ale dano jej do zrozumienia, że jeśli chce tu pracować, to miała robić co jej się każe i nie pytać. Nawet, gdyby chciał się z nią przespać, to miała spełnić jego zachciankę.

Spoko. A dla ciebie?

Sok pomarańczowy, wypiłem i tak już sporo.

Jenny miała na sobie spódniczkę do kolan w jakimś ciemnym kolorze i błękitną bluzeczkę na szyi ten sam wisiorek, który nosił Jack. Wyglądała jak zwykle pięknie. Włosy wracały do swojego naturalnego koloru, nie związane spokojnie opadały. Delikatny makijaż tylko podkreślał jej urodę, gdyby ktoś nie wiedział ile tak naprawdę ma lat, to bez problemu dałby jej ponad dwadzieścia. Cieszyła się z tego powodu, czasami udawało się wkręcić normalnie tam gdzie by jej nie wpuścili.

Widząc, że Eric jak zwykle nie był skory do mówienia spytała pierwsza.

Co tu porabiasz sam?

Dręczę obolały umysł. odparł jak zwykle zagadkami, bo on nie mógł powiedzieć wprost, tylko jak zwykle wszystko na około.

Miała zdecydowanie lepszy humor od niego i chciała się z nim podzielić tą dobrą nowiną. Rano powiedziała to Angel i chciała teraz powiedzieć mu, nie ważne, że byli w miejscu publicznym i ktoś postronny mógł to usłyszeć. Nie interesowało ją to w ogóle. Chciała się z nim podzielić tą nowiną i tyle mógł być w kiepskim humorze, ale i tak się z nim podzieli tą nowiną.

Miałeś racje.

Eric podniósł wzrok z nad szklanki z sokiem.

Ciekawe to pierwszy raz od ponad tygodnia.

Nie zwróciła uwagi na jego ironie, nikt i nic nie mogło zepsuć jej humoru.

Lepiej dawać, niż brać.

Przypomniała mu jeden z wielu jego wykładów, który wyłożył jej jakiś czas temu i prawie zapomniał o nim. Kiedy powiedziała te słowa dostał przebłysków w pamięci i przypomniał sobie całą resztę. Nie spodziewał się czegoś w stylu wspomnień z „Różowego Pantofelka", ale jak znał Jenny nie pominie kilku faktów. W takich sytuacjach nie naciskało się na nią, sama powie po prostu. Miał racje.

Kiedy całowałam go i słyszałam głos rozkoszy Jacka, to wiedziałam, że to jest to. Nie potrafię dokładnie opisać jak się czułam, to było coś wspaniałego. Miałam pewnego rodzaju satysfakcje i podniecało mnie do dalszych zakusów. Nadal przepływa przeze mnie ten dziwny prąd.

Podniósł badawczo brew do góry. Jego zmaltretowany umysł pracował bardzo powoli, w ogóle dziwił się, że chciało mu się jeszcze trybić, on na jego miejscu dawno dałby sobie spokój z czymkolwiek i poszedłby spać. Chwile potrwało zanim zrozumiał sen jej słów. Powoli zaczął się jej przeglądać to tłumaczyło jej dobry nastrój i ochotę na znoszenie jego ciętego nastroju. Nie oceniał jej. Nie miał zamiaru jej krytykować, czy potępiać. Sam nie prowadził zbyt cnotliwego życia. To było jej życie, nie miał już na niego żadnego wpływu i to już od dłuższego czasu.

Jerry zrobił to dla ciebie.

Barmanka postawiła przed nim wysoką szklankę z czymś, co było ponoć cieczą, ale nikt tego nie mógł być do końca pewny. Był to wrób Jerryego, więc mógł się wszystkiego spodziewać.

Drugi barman ze swojego stanowiska wykonał ruch, który przypominał picie i szeroko się uśmiechnął do niego. Jakoś nie przekonało go, że to nie stanie mu w gardle. Pił już nie jeden z jego wynalazków, klika było udanych reszta nie nadawała się nawet do wylania w kiblu.

Nie chcę wiedzieć co on tam dodał. Kiedyś zrobiłem ten błąd.

Jakieś problemy?

Kobiety. odparł sam sobie dziwił się, że powiedział to. Życie z nimi jest trudne, bez nich nie do zniesienia. Bóg kiedy stworzył nie jaką Ewę nie wiedział co robi za świństwo Adamowi. I choćbyś spędziła całe życie u boku jednej osoby, kiedyś nadejdzie taki piękny dzionek, że pobudzeniu stwierdzisz, że ta osoba jest tobie zupełnie obca, w ogóle jej nie znasz. Spoglądasz w lustro, a tam obca tobie twarz. Znasz go całe życie, a tak w ogóle nie znasz go wcale.

Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, w takim nastroju był prawie nieobliczalny. Po tym jak wyglądał wnioskowała, że wypił bardzo mało. Miał kiepski dzień, wielki problem, który dręczył go bardzo mocno i nie znał sposobu jak go rozwiązać. Kiedy byli jeszcze razem pamiętała, że miał takie dni, że nie miała pojęcia kim naprawdę jest. Znasz człowieka całe życie, a nie wiesz o nim nic.

Dość płaczu, trzeba wypić te ciepłe piwo bez gazu i pojechać dalej. Czy do długiej listy twoich szaleństw trzeba dopisać nowe?

Zaczynam powoli żałować, że ci powiedziałam. Nabijasz się ze mnie!

Broń mnie Panie Boże, jeśli naśmiewam się z ciebie. zaczął się żywo bronić. Nie widzę powodów, aby się śmiać z ciebie, jeśli nie pamiętasz to jestem gotów tobie przypomnieć, że do najcnotliwszych nie należę. Mam na karku dwie kobiety i nie wiem jak z nimi pogadać, aby załatwić wszystkie sprawy.

Tylko dwie? spytała zdziwiona barmanka. Słyszała tylko ostatnie jego słowa. Nie przypominasz sobie może momentu, gdy przy stoliku miałeś cztery kociaki, które tylko na jedno twoje skinięcie rozebrały się i zaczęły robić ci dobrze tu na sali?

Nie masz nic do roboty? zbeształ ją. To było dawno i nie prawda!

Ton jego głosu jednoznacznie dał znać, że był to koniec rozmowy na ten temat i nie radzi nikomu go ciągnąć dla jego dobra.

Widzę, że pani wie o nim więcej niż ja.

Nie chciała mu się już więcej narażać i odpowiedziała dyplomatycznie pod jego czujnym wzrokiem, który był wręcz namacalny.

Nie wiem zbyt wiele starczyłoby to może na trzy noce, ale to tylko plotki. CIA nie ma tylu tajemnic co on i łatwiej je wyciągnąć je od nich, niż od niego.

Dobra ja się zmywam, widzę, że Jack właśnie przyszedł i nie mam sensu, aby psuł wam romantycznej kolacji, ja lecę do domu i do tego co tam zostawiłem przychodząc tutaj. Trzymaj się Jenny. Moje gratulacje. Do jutra.

Powodzenia Eric.

Dzięki przyda się. Niech Jerry popracuje nad nim, jest lepszy od tego ostatniego.

Przekażę. Eric, cokolwiek się miało działo pamiętaj, że nie dasz rady uciec przed tym co ciebie ściga. Lepiej stawić temu czoła półki się w jakiś sposób kontroluje sytuacje.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Znał te słowa, bo był ich autorem.

Cytowanie mnie nie jest zbyt mądre.

Być może, ale to jest prawda, nie zaprzeczysz.

Nie.

Szybki i pewnym krokiem ruszył do wyjścia. Po drodze wymienił kilka zdań z Jakiem, który był również zaskoczony jak ona widokiem Erica w lokalu. Myślała, że to bezpieczne miejsce na randkę. Jeśli miał już typować osobę, którą mógł tu spotkać jeśli Eric by się na niej znalazł to bez dyskusji na ostatniej pozycji. W ogóle nie zakładał, że go spotka tu.

Trapiło go jakaś poważna sprawa i nie miał zamiaru pomóc sobie rozmawiając z kimkolwiek na ten temat. Było jej go żal, cholernie się męczył z tym problemem i nie mogła mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Chciała, ale nie mogła. Wiedziała, że nie przyjdzie do niej i powie co mu leży na sercu. Szybciej zagryzie się, ale nie przyjdzie do niej. To co było między nimi odeszło i nigdy nie powróci, żałowała tego. Ona mogła na niego liczyć w każdej sytuacji, o każdej porze dnia, czy nocy nie raz już jej to udowodnił. Ale kiedy sam miał jakiś problem nie pozwoli, aby mogła się mu zrewanżować i choćby go wysłuchać. Brak zaufania do każdego miało jakieś podłoże, ale ona nie miała pojęcia z kąt się ono się wzięło u niego. Nie takiego go pamiętała.

Skończyła pić drinka. Wstała, aby się przywitać ze swoim chłopakiem. Miała jeden powód do radości, Jack się bardzo różnił od Erica i nie miał tylu tajemnic, a jak coś go dręczyło to mówił i nie trzeba było tego z niego wyciągać na siłę.

Jack był zmieszany widokiem Erica i nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć jak się miał zachować. Zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć Jenny była w jego ramionach i cała jego przemowa diabli wzięli, może i dobrze nie będzie się motał.

Nie wiedziałem, że Eric przesiaduje tutaj. powiedział po przywitaniu się z dziewczyną.

Ja również. odparła szczerze. Często tutaj przesiaduje?

Debra spojrzała na nią i nie wiedziała co miała na początku powiedzieć, Eric nie lubił jak się o nim mówi, dziś to udowodnił i to w dosyć grzeczny sposób.

Zbyt często tutaj nie przesiaduje. Jerry lepiej będzie wiedział, ja pracuję od jakiegoś roku. Jeśli pani chce to się jego spytam.

Może później, na razie dziękuję. Pójdziemy do stolika?

Z chęcią. Widzę, ze twój fałszywy dowód poszedł już w ruch.

Nie, Eric postawił barmance, że nie musi sprawdzać mojego dowodu.

Nie wiedział gdzie się miał podziać, nie miało ochoty szybko wracać do domu, wolał jeszcze odwlec moment konfrontacji z nimi. Miał pewien problem. Sara i Margo w połączeniu stanowiły siłę nie do pokonania, a musiał jakoś sprostać obu na raz. Jak znał Sarę, to ta zostawił go sobie na koniec, więc będzie musiał przejść przez Margo, a ta też była uparta jak wół i znajdował się w niezłym impasie. Nie wiedział zupełnie czego one chciały od niego. Myślał, że stosunki między nim, a Sarą zostały jasno określone i nie będzie sprawiała żadnych kłopotów z powodu obecności Margo. Może nie było to spowodowane obecnością nowej dziewczyny, tylko chodziło o coś zupełnie innego, o coś czego nie wziął jeszcze pod uwagę, a powinien.

Jakkolwiekby szedł, ta droga zaprowadziła go do domu, może Debra miała racje cytując go, może najwyższy czas wziąć się za robotę półki się naprawdę kontroluje sytuacje choćby w najmniejszym stopniu. Zostawianie tego na później nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Odwagi stary, byłeś w gorszym szambie i jakoś sobie dawałeś radę.

Szybkim krokiem wszedł do mieszkania. Rzucił kurtkę na wieszak. Obie siedziały w salonie i oglądały jakiś durny program zapewne dla zabicia czasu czekając na niego. Nie dzwoniły za nim, gdyż nie miało to żadnego sensu, choć Sara była gotowa sprawdzić pewną listę miejsc, którą odwiedzał i była jakaś szansa na złapanie go w jednym z nich.

Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać. odezwała się Sara nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora w ten sposób dawała mu znać, ze powoli zaczęła się o niego martwić.

Byłem w „Johnnym" odparł.

Spodziewała się takiej możliwości, ten lokal znajdował się na drugim miejscu do dzwonienia. Margo rzecz jasna nie wiedziała o czym była mowa, nie znała tego typu miejsc. Bardzo starała się, aby nie poderwać się ze swojego miejsca, żeby nie pobiec do niego i wtulić się do niego, a następnie na krzyczeć na niego za to, że nie dawał znaku życia.

Twój wujek dzwonił.

Wiem, złapał mnie nim zdołałem wyłączyć telefon i popsuł mi do końca nastrój.

Reed pociągnęła nosem, miała racje coś jej tu śmierdziało i teraz wiedział z kąt unosił się ten nie do końca miły zapach.

Byś wziął prysznic. Dużo wypiłeś?

Nie szedłem cały czas prosto. Dzięki za radę na pewno z niej skorzystam, ale wcześniej muszę wykonać kilka telefonów.

Margo spojrzała na niego nim wyszedł z salonu, jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie był totalnie wypompowany, nie miał siły na nic. Nie wyglądał tak nawet po najcięższym treningu, coś musiało się stać. Musiało coś się stać w przeciwnym wypadku nie wyglądałby jak wyglądał, a do tego nie poszedłby pić. I jak zwykle nic nie mówił.

Kątem oka dostrzegła jak usta Sary poruszyły się w jakimś przekleństwie, nie usłyszała kogo tak przeklina, ale na pewno nie był to Eric. Ona wiedziała co się działo, lub się tego domyślała, ale jak on milczała i nie miała zamiaru jej powiedzieć, czuła się głupio, bo każdy wiedział z wyjątkiem jej i nikt nie miał zamiaru jej czegokolwiek wytłumaczyć.

Weszła za Ericem do jego pokoju, stanęła przy drzwiach i czekała spokojnie, aż skończy rozmawiać przez telefon. Nie kazał czekać jej zbyt długo, rozmowa należała do tych szybszych. Zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzał na nią i wszystko zrozumiał.

Żadne z was nie ma zamiaru mi powiedzieć co się tu dzieje. Zaczyna mi się to cholernie nie podobać. Eric jesteśmy parą, jesteś moim chłopakiem i jeszcze masz przede mną tajemnice. Kim jestem dla ciebie, że mnie tak traktujesz? Czekam na ciebie, jakieś wyjaśnienia masz dla mnie?

Spoglądał na nią tymi zmęczonymi oczyma i zrobiło jej się go naprawdę żal, zaczęła żałować, że zadała te pytanie i tak na niego naskoczyła. Byli para raptem od trzech tygodni i nie mogła od niego, aż tyle wymagać. Nie byli przecież małżeństwem, mógł mieć jakieś tajemnice przed nią. Jeśli Sara klęła to na pewno nie była to jakaś nowa dziewczyna.

Przepraszam kochanie powinienem się odezwać do ciebie. Wybacz nie pomyślałem. Mam kilka problemów, za parę dni, najdalej za tydzień będziesz wszystko wiedziała. Nie zostało tego wiele. Daj mi trochę czasu. Proszę.

Nie wiedział co miała powiedzieć, w gardle stanęły jej wszelkie słowa i nie wiedziała co miała ze sobą teraz zrobić. Nigdy nie była w podobnej sytuacji i widziała po zachowaniu, że dla Erica również była to zupełna nowość. Jego zachowanie było dla niej zbyt przekonujące, aby były grane.

Kochanie tydzień, nie dłużej, daję słowa.

Spokojnie poczekam jeszcze trochę. Ale powiedz mi czy to coś poważnego?

Tak, to cholernie poważna sprawa. Nie jest łatwo mi w ogóle o niej myśleć, a dopiero co powiedzieć. Nikomu nigdy nie mówiłem o tym, Sara zna całą sprawę, ale nic nie powie tobie, bo nie może. Kocham ciebie, od dawna nie spotkałem takiej dziewczyny jak ty. Jesteś bardzo wyjątkowa, nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.

Idź lepiej pod ten prysznic.

Pocałował ja w policzek i niepewnie oddalił się nie wiedział czy to co powiedział przekonało ją do końca, czy nie. Od wieczna niepewność zżerała go pod tym prysznicem, który dziś był jakoś inny. Śpieszył się do Margo, puścił wodę większym strumieniem i ledwie słyszał własne myśli, które pędził obecnie tylko w jednym kierunku do ukochanej. Nie zadawał sobie pytań, czy to ta jedyna? czy ją naprawdę kocha? czy to prawdziwe uczucie, czy chwilowe zauroczenie? Nie był to na pewno próba zapchania odwiecznej dziury, która od dłuższego czasu w nim tkwi i jak do tej pory żadnej dziewczynie nie dało się jej zasypać. Wliczając w to Sare.

Strumień wody głośno uderzał o kabinę i brodzik prysznic. Lubił takie prysznice, kiedy to gorąca woda obmywa jego ciało, odprężał się w tedy maksymalnie, nie czuł tego okropnego zmęczenia, jego umysł nie był męczony przez żadną myśl był cudownie pusty. Tylko szum lecącej wody. To było cudowne tylko w takich momentach po trafił się choć na tych kilka sekund zrelaksować. Zapomnieć o tym co się dzieje poza kabiną prysznica. Ale, ten relaks powodował zmniejszenie jego czujności i reakcji na różnego typu bodźce, w tym ostrzegawcze.

Jego alarm zaczął cichutko wyć dopiero, gdy wyczuł na swoim ciele delikatne dłonie, które mogły należeć tylko i wyłącznie do jednej osoby, do Margo. Powoli się odwrócił się do niej. Stała naga i wtuliła się w niego, a woda obmywała ich obojga. Stali, a woda leciała. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem. Stali, nic się teraz nie liczyło. Jakiekolwiek słowa miały paść, zostały zapomniane i nikt nie starał się ich sobie przypomnieć. Wtuleni w siebie stali, słowa nie były potrzebne, każde z nich wiedziało doskonale co chciało powiedzieć druga osoba. Było to jeden ze szczególnych momentów, gdy telepatia działała między nimi tak mocno jak nigdy. Kochał ten moment, gdy czuł ją przy sobie, nie potrafił żadnymi słowami jego opisać. Czuł się zdecydowanie młodszy, nie odczuwał tego całego ciężaru, który normalnie na nim spoczywa i musiał go dźwigać. Był teraz normalnym chłopakiem, jak nigdy.

Kiedy wtulony w nią zasypiał czuł się tak jak kiedyś, bezpieczny i spokojny, nic i nikt nie mógł zburzyć tego co się teraz wokół niego roztoczyło. Chciał, aby ten sen, bo to nie mogła być prawdziwa rzeczywistość, niech trwa wiecznie nie miał zamiaru się obudzić. To było tylko marzenie, wiedział, że nadejdzie wkrótce taki moment, gdy ta jego bańka mydlana pęknie z wielkich hukiem i nic nie będzie już takie jak kiedyś. Znów stanie się kimś kim nie znosił być, będzie myśliwym i zwierzyną w jednej osobie. Nim jednak nadejdzie ten dzień chciał się nacieszyć się tego typu chwilami, bo wiedział, że nie będzie już ich zbyt wiele. Ta mogła być ostatnią, a jeśli będzie to jego ostania taka noc, to zapamięta ją do końca swoich dni.

Harper ostrożnie wstała z łóżka nie chciała obudzić Jacka, niech śpi zasłużył sobie na tych kilka godzin snu. Tej nocy znowu się kochali i było doskonale, jeszcze lepiej niż za pierwszym razem. Już nie byli tacy nieśmiali, wstyd nagości był jakoś mniejszy. Jego wysportowane ciało było wręcz doskonałe, a on sam był czułym i delikatnym kochankiem, który z namiętnością pieścił jej ciało. Potrafił doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa.

Spojrzała na niego. Spał jak dziecko, rozwalony obecnie na prawie całym łóżku, zdrowo lekko pochrapywał. Żałowała, że nie miała aparatu pod ręką ta chwila była godna zachowania dla potomności. Wyglądał naprawdę komicznie.

Wzrok wbiła w niebo usłane licznymi świetlnymi punktami. I kiedy tak się w nie wpatrywała jedna z nich zgasła. Gwiazdy nigdy nie umierają same, w raz z nią umierają planety z jej układu, a jednej z nich mogło być jakieś życie, które nie będzie dane już się rozwinąć. Dziwna uczucie, wiedzieć, że gdzieś kończy się życie. Śmierć, lub początek zupełnie nowej egzystencji. Zagadkę wszechświata odłożyła na półkę kiedy indziej pomyśli jak ją rozwiąże, gdy będzie miła więcej czasu. Zaczęła martwić się o swój los. W ciągu tych kilku ostatnich dni zaszło w nim tyle zmian, że nie potrafiła za nimi nadążyć. Wiele zmian, nie każdą zdołała zauważyć i jakoś się do niej odnieść. Nie zauważyła pierwszej i ledwie dostrzegła to ostatnią. Z trudem poznawała samą siebie. Eric miał rajcę, o dziwo kolejny raz, spoglądasz w lustro, a tam zupełnie obca tobie twarz. Źródła nie szukała, bo wiedziała gdzie się ona znajduje, w niej samej i w tych wydarzeniach jakie miały w ciągu tych dni miejsce. Aresztowano jej chłopaka pod zarzutem morderstwa pierwszego stopnia. Eric, jej były chłopak zaczął chodzić z młodszą od siebie i to jeszcze w podejrzanych okolicznościach i dowiedziała się, że jego przyjaciółka jest kuratorką, miała swój wkład w wyciągnięcia Jacka z kłopotów. Sara przyznała się, że kiedyś między nimi coś było i to niedługo po tym jak była z nim i jeśli dobrze zrozumiała wcześniej również. Teraz byli tylko przyjaciółmi, ale wiedziała ich w domu i na przyjęciu jak się zachowują, nie powiedziałaby, że są tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Między nimi musi być coś jeszcze, ale ona nie miała zielonego pojęcia i nie miała zamiaru dociekać. Raz zrobiła podobny błąd, drugiego już nie chciała popełnić.

Jedna z tych wielu myśli, które przelatują przez umysł na ułamek sekundy dała się zatrzymać nim pognała gdzieś dalej swoim torem. A może jej związek przybiera szybkiego tempa, żeby nie powiedzieć, że za szybkiego tempa. Powinna zwolnić, gdyż może się okazać, że ten pociąg zatrzyma się, ale na ścianie, a tego chciała za wszelką cenę uniknąć. W tedy będzie już za późno na cokolwiek. Tylko płacz i zgrzytanie zębami. Z drugiej strony, jeśli zwolni, to może się okazać, że nie będzie już tak jak kiedyś. Za dużo do stracenia, zbyt mocno jej zależało na tym co miała. Nie mogła jednak zapomnieć, ze zerwała z Ericem, gdyż ich związek zaczął nagle nabierać niepożądanej. Teraz płaci cenę za taką decyzje, mogła na nim zawsze polegać, ale on miał przed nią wiele tajemnic, więcej niż wcześniej.

Eric, nie miała pojęcia dlaczego myślała na jego temat, już od dawna nie byli razem, ale od paru dni nie mogła spokojnie o nim myśleć. Jego stan był niepokojący, chciała mu pomóc, gdyż potrzebował jej, od kogo ją dostanie to już nie było ważne. Liczył się tylko fakt, że nie był sam, że mógł liczyć na przyjaciół. Dobre chęci w przypadku Erica nie wystarczą, trzeba mieć coś jeszcze. Był uparty jak mało kto i jeśli od mówi przyjęcia pomocy, to żadną siłą nie da się zmusić, aby ją przyjął. Siłą nic się nie wskóra. Sam nie poprosi, a jak się powie, że ma problem to zaprzeczy. Cały Bross nie ważne co by się działo, u niego wszystko grało i brzęczało. Był zbyt dumny i silny, aby się przyznać do jakieś słabości. Głupota, ale on taki był.

Dziwne zainteresowanie byłym chłopakiem spowodowało, że zaczęła niepokoić się o siebie, o swój związek z Jackiem, który nie podejrzewając niczego spał snem sprawiedliwego. Nie chciała go stracić, kochała go ponad wszystko. Kiedy pomyślała, że może go stracić prawie oszalała, podejrzanie o zabójstwo spowodowało, że prawie go straciła na wieki. Nie chciała myśleć co by to oznaczało dla niej i jej planów na przyszłość ukochany chłopak w pace. Zapewne był to koniec ich związku, a za nią przez długie lat ciągnęłaby się plakietka dziewczyny brutalnego mordercy, a to nie wróżyłoby dobrze jej karierze.

Ale Jack był niewinny i wolny, nie miała takich problemów, nie miała problemów, choć swoje piekło już przeszła, gdy rozeszła się wiadomość, że został zatrzymany jako główny podejrzany w całej sprawie. Musiała znieść nieme szykany ludzi, których uważała za przyjaciół i znajomych. W jednym momencie stanęli do niej plecami odwróceni, stała się zupełnie obca, nietykalna. Nie wiedziała jak miała można żyć z takim wyrokiem przez długie lata, ona ledwie wytrzymała kilka dni. Miała dość.

Zawsze szalona, dzika, ale i to ma swoje granice, choć nie raz i nie dwa ją przekroczyła. Zaczęła chodzić po terenie, który był doskonale znany Ericowi. Jakoś nie miała pomysłu na rozwiązanie tego problemu, a nie był to ten z tych, które można było zostawić swojemu losowi. Nie miała pomysłu jak go rozwiązać, a nie była wystarczająco silna, aby uznać, że nie ma żadnego problemu. On był i nie zniknie sam. Nagle sobie uświadomiła, że w wielu przypadkach jest podobna do Erica. Na samą taką myśl przeszył ją dreszcz. Bross nie był kimś z kim można było stworzyć coś poważnego w jej miewaniu. Margo mogła uważać zupełnie coś innego, nie będzie mieszała się w jej życie raz to zrobiła i uczyniła wielki błąd.

Bross był fajnym chłopakiem, ale jego sposób bycia, ta cała otoczka tajemniczości, gra pół słówek, ją by wykończyło. Jego przeszłość jakoś nie jest usłana różami. Ma swoje demony, którym nie pozwala odejść w spokoju.

Ona i on. Tam myśl ją naprawdę przerażała. Nie mogła pojąć, dlaczego nagle zaczęła się interesować jego życiem, jak się prowadzi. A przede wszystkim zaczęła przypominać sobie jego lekcje o życiu. I za każdym razem musiała z wielkim żalem przyznać się do tego, że miał racje i w jakiś tajemniczy sposób spełnia się to co kiedyś powiedział w jej życiu osobistym.

Odegnała złe myśli nie było co ich ścigać. One wrócą z pod dwojoną siłą a ona i tak nie będzie miała wystarczająco dużo siły stawić im czoła. Dzięki Ericowi wiedziała doskonale jaką cenę przyjdzie jej zapłacić za coś podobnego. Kiedy przyjdzie ją zapłacić, to zapłaci.

Przytuliła się z powrotem do Jacka, który zrobił dla niej trochę więcej miejsca. Wtulona czuła się bezpiecznie i tego teraz potrzebowała uczucia bezpieczeństwa. Zamknęła oczy i sen sam do niej przyszedł. Nie musiała o niego się modlić, aby dał jej ukojenie.


	18. Chapter 17

ROZDZIAŁ 17 

Tommy nie lubił akcji w stylu opiekunki do dziecka. Robota była po pierwsze niewdzięczna, a po drugie zdecydowanie bardziej niebezpieczniejsza od akcji na ulicy z tego względu, aby dopaść celu musieli przejść przez osoby ochraniającą w tym wypadku niego. Nie raz i nie dwa robił za niańkę i kilka skończyło się w taki sposób, że musieli wezwać pomoc i to w znaczącej liczbie. W takich przypadkach zawsze wolał drugą stronę, wolał atakować lepsza zabawa i większe pole do manewrowania.

Mając doświadczenie w likwidowaniu przeszkód mógł zabezpieczyć się i przede wszystkim ją przed pewnymi wariantami ataków, ale nie do końca, a to z prostego powodu, ten teren powodował wielkie ograniczenia ruchu. Za dużo dziur w tym murze. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to się zabarykadować i głośno wzywać pomocy, a potem odpierać zmasowane ataki modląc się, że tamtym szybciej się skończy amunicja i pomoc nadejdzie zdecydowanie szybciej, niż normalnie.

Nie potrzebne było jednak wszelkie środki zaradcze z modlitwą włącznie, nikt nie okazał się na tyle mądry w swojej głupocie, aby zaatakować. Miał nadzieje, że nikt nie będzie czekał na nich na dworze. Najlepiej dla nich byłoby, gdyby nikt się nie dowiedział, że mają tu świadka. Znał desperacje niektórych ludzi i wiedział, że szybciej zginą, niż się poddadzą. Kilka starć z takim desperatami starczy mu do końca swoich dni. Te dzieciaki z 4 5 8 7 pokazały, że potrafił zajść za skórę jeśli tylko tego chcą.

Teraz wiedział czemu się tu znalazł, gdyby nie jego obecność, to nie chciał myśleć jakby się skończyła ta całą sprawa. Znał Trinityego na tyle dobrze jak można go znać i wiedział, że na ułamki sekund przed rozpętaniem się tam piekła jego niezawodny alarm ostrzegłby ich. On wyszedłby zapewne z kilkoma lekkimi ranami postrzałowymi, ale gorzej by wyglądała sprawa osób postronnych. Za swoje usługi brał całkiem dobrą kasę, nie mógł powiedzieć, że praca z Trinity się nie opłacała. Ryzyko było wliczone w każdy jego dzień życia. Kule mógł zarobić będąc na służbie, czy przechadzając się po parku, od tego nie ma reguły.

Telefon. Za pół godziny będą po dziewczynę. Nie sprawiała mu problemów, ale z natury miał alergie na tego typu zadania i kiedy oznajmiono mu koniec psiej służby. Nie będzie spokojny dopóki nie zda jej w inne ręce. Trinity miał załatwić ludzi z oddziału specjalnego od siebie z Seattle, gdzie mieli swoją filie. Ośmiu, albo dziesięciu potężnych ludzi nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzi. Sam miał na tyle rozumu, aby nie próbować z nimi czegokolwiek.

Przyjechali w środku nocy, tak aby nikt nie próbował niczego głupiego. Wątpił, aby się znalazł się ktoś taki. Teren został dokładnie sprawdzony, czy nikogo nie ma niepowołanego. Mieli przy sobie broń długą i automatyczną, jakoś nikt nie starał jej ukryć, to był pokaz sił dla kogoś kto miał głupie pomysły. W ten sposób ostrzegali potencjalnych napastników, że ich szanse są wręcz minimalne na przeżycie ataku. Zapewne rano będzie po ulicy chodziła plota, że policja pod silną eskortą wywieźli kogoś z miasta. Każdy będzie chciał się dowiedzieć kim była ta osoba.

Trinity był jakiś dziwny, choć starał się zachowywać się zupełnie normalnie. Coś się działo, jeszcze nie wiedział co, ale kiedy się dowie, chciał być jak najdalej od niego, śmierć zatoczy wielki łuk swoją kosą zbierając spore żniwo. Pretorian musiała wiedzieć co się działo przecież była jego partnerką, a kto inny miał wiedzieć co miało się stać, jeśli nie ona?

Spojrzał na agentów znał żadnego z nich, może z małymi wyjątkami. Spodziewał się spotkać jakieś znajome twarze. Nie miał zwyczaju pracować z nikim kogo nie znał, lub czegoś nie wiedział. Chłopaków od zadań specjalnych normalnie się nie pamięta jeśli nawet zna się go całe życie i jest twoim bratem, takie były reguły jakie zostały narzucone z góry. Regulamin obowiązywał każdego, ale nie jego w kilku punktach, to był jedyny plus bycia Trinity.

Ojciec Michał pobłogosławił Tamarę i życzył jej więcej szczęścia na dalszej drodze życia, będzie potrzebowała jego kiedy zacznie się cała sprawa.

Śpiącą dziewczynę pod silną eskortą wsadzono do opancerzonego Forda, który w asyście czterech innych opuścił miasto. Kierowali się na północ, w kierunku jednego z bezpiecznych miejsc. Te było wyjątkowe gdyż należało do Trinityego. Powstało dwa lata temu i na początku był to domek w lesie, miejsce w którym mógł się zaszyć. Odpocząć po ciężkim zadaniu, pamiętał, że ukrywał już tam jedną osobę. W końcu zgodził się, aby firma mogła z niego korzystać za pewną opłatą za korzystanie rzecz jasna płacili mu jakieś pieniądze nie miał pojęcia jak wielkie.

Jechał z nim przez całą drogę, ponad godzina jazda trwała dwa razy tyle, dziewczyna zasnęła na tylnej kanapie Forda, choć jedno z nich wykorzystuje jazdę jak należy.

Długo tak będziemy jeździć w kółko? spytał pod koniec drugiej godziny jazdy. Nie to, że nie lubię jeździć z wami, ale zaczynać być cholernie nudne.

Za kwadrans będziemy na miejscu. odparła Pretorian. Nie mamy ogona.

Tego byłem pewien po opuszczeniu miasta.

Ale ja nie. A wiesz, że ostatnio cierpię na ostre zapalenie paranoi? Spokojnie za cztery dni będziesz mógł wrócić na stare śmiecie, lub jechać na ten urlop.

Myślę, aby odwiedzić matule dawno już jej nie wiedziałem. Zdałoby się nadrobić zaległości.

Każdy lubi co innego. Dla Trinityego najlepsze byłby co innego, na pewno nie odwiedzenie rodziny, która i tak za nim nie tęskni. Wolał rozwiązać kilka problemów. Poznać odpowiedzi na dręczącego go pytania. Jak na razie nie wiedział jak sobie z nimi dać radę. Miał zamiar trochę zmienić swoje życie, żeby nie powiedzieć, że zamierza wprowadzić drastyczne zmiany w nim.

Tak jak powiedział kwadrans później byli na miejscu. Domek był całkiem ładny, a agenci, którzy pilnowali dziewczyny znali każdy centymetr jego na pamięć już nie raz pilnowali w nim kogoś ważnego. Był to jedyny domek, który był pewny, gdyż nie znajdował się na żadnej ich liści z prostego powodu. Była to własność prywatna, z której oni czasami korzystali, gdy mieli do czynienia z kimś bardzo ważnym.

Trinity był w tej komfortowej sytuacji, że znał każdego z oddziału specjalnego i wiedział z kim współpracował, wybierał sobie ludzi z którymi pracował. Złożył podanie o zespół i go otrzymał. Z paroma z nich już pracował, resztę znał z widzenia, miał również dwóch nowych. Nie dawno skończyli szkolenie i mieli zasilić szeregi po pewnych stratach. Byli to najlepsi z najlepszych. Tacy jak Młody, choć ten nie ma ochoty pożegnać się z kochaną odznaką FBI, ale kiedy trzeba było, to współpracował z nimi.

Nic nie zmieniło się od ostatniego razu. odezwał się jeden z agentów przydzielonych do ochrony dziewczyny po wejściu do środka. Jest to jedyne miejsce, w którym lubię siedzieć na dupie przez długie i nudne tygodnie.

Mi tam nuda nie doskwiera. Trinity czy dałoby się wypożyczyć twój domek na weekend? Chciałbym zabrać gdzieś dziewczynę.

Zabierz ją do Vegas będzie taniej. Nie chciej wiedzieć ile firma płaci mi za nockę w tym hotelu. Jeśli czujecie się jak u siebie w domu i znacie zasady. Wiem, że teraz nudzę, ale ta dziewczyna jest ważna, więc dopilnujcie, aby taką została.

Domek był duży, miała duży salon, kuchnie, dwie łazienki, cztery sypialnie na górze, dwie na dole i gabinet, do którego nikt nigdy nie wchodził, bo był Trinityego.

Henk, zaprowadź ją do głównej sypialni. poleci jednemu z agentów. W przeciągu kilku następnych dni będzie trochę gorąco. Nie muszę mówić, abyście uważali.

Nie, nie musisz. Wiemy doskonale. odparł jeden z agentów. Każdy wiedział, że kiedy on bierze się za robotę to jest gorąco i ludzie mają tendencje do umierania od gęsto lecących kul. Będzie z nami bezpieczna, w przeciwnym wypadku byś nas nie ściągał.

Pod tym względem miał racje, nie pracował z nikim, jeśli miał jakieś zastrzeżenia co do jego pracy i możności wykonania powierzonego przez niego mu zadania. Miał kilku wypróbowanych ludzi, takich jak Młody, z którymi działa i wiedział, ze nie będzie miał z nimi kłopotów.

Dwa tygodnie to góra, mam nadzieje, że sprawy teraz połączą się zdecydowanie szybszym tempem. Nie będziemy się wam kręcić pomiędzy nogami.

Trinity spojrzał badawczo na agentów. Jednego miał zamiar sobie pożyczyć, brak jednego nie odbije się na ochronie dziewczyny i tak było ich zdecydowanie za dużo, ochronę świadkowi na ogół zapewniało dwóch, trzech ludzi. Ją ochraniało trzy razy więcej. Nie wiedział którego zabrać, ale ta niepewność była jak najbardziej chwilowa. Wybór padł na jednego z nowych. Nie chciał rozbijać dobrze zgranego zespołu, a do tego był jeszcze jeden powód, ale oni nie musieli o tym wiedzieć w ogóle.

Dick, pojedzie z nami. Czwórka groźnych typków załatwi sprawę jak należ w przeciągu kilku dni. powiedział ironicznie jakby chciał zapewnić ich, że zbyt długo nie będę musieli tu siedzieć i wrócą niedługo do swoich poprzednich zadań. Chłopaki tylko nie rozrabiajcie za bardzo remont już w tym roku został zrobiony i sporo mnie kosztował.

Ty tu rządzisz, Trinity. Moi ludzie są do twojej dyspozycji. powiedziała Kim nie podobało jej się, że zostawała tu. Bardziej się przydam na ulicy, niż siedząc tutaj i drażniąc twoich kumpli.

Ona ma racje, Trinity. zgodził się z nią jeden z agentów. Bardziej się przyda tam, niż tu. Jest nas wystarczająco wielu, aby upilnować tą pannice.

Spojrzał na swoją partnerkę. W jej oczach widział tylko rozbawienie. Spodziewała się takiej sytuacji, wręcz go ostrzegała przed nią. Agenci i policja miejska jakoś nie pałali do siebie wielkim uczuciem i teraz miał tego odzwierciedlenie. Jego polecenie zostało przyjęte i wykonane, ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie będzie się starał je zmienić.

Dziesięciu ludzi jakich zostanie wystarczy do jej ochrony nawet, gdyby mieli odpierać jeden za drugim atak całkiem upartej grupy ludzi, która przewyższała ich liczebnością. Dysponowali ciężką artylerią, a w domku znajdował się całkiem miły dla oka składzik broni. Wystarczy ich tylu.

Dobra jedziesz, mam dzisiaj chyba jakiś dzień dobroci dla bliźnich.

Obie strony nie kryły radości z tej decyzji, perspektywa spędzenia kilku dni razem jakoś nie napawała ich optymizmem. Konflikt dowodzenia był jak w banku murowany. Nikt nie lubi, gdy ktoś obcy nagle dowodzi jego ludźmi i nim, a jeszcze przed momentem był zwykłym stójkowym.

Wydał jeszcze kilka poleceń i nie miał już powodu, aby siedzieć dłużej w domku. W North Rock czekało na niego kilka spraw do załatwienia i nie mogły zbyt długo czekać na niego. Na jakiś czas mógł zapomnieć o dziewczynie, była w bezpiecznych rękach, lepszych nie mógł znaleźć od tych w które je powierzył.

Do miast wracali sami w samochodzie, za nimi jechała pozostała trójka. Trinity milczał przez długi czas jazdy, jego myśli zaprzątało kilka spraw na raz i nie miał pojęcia za którą sprawę wziąć się wpierw, bo każda wyglądała na taką i wymagała natychmiastowej interwencji z jego strony. A jakby tego było mało przełożeni rozgrywali z nim kolejną partie tego samego meczu. Powoli go to nudziło coraz bardziej. Miał już zdecydowanie dość podchodów z ich strony. Pracował dla nich wystarczająco długo, a oni nadal z nim pogrywali jak z gówniarzem, miał już dość takiego traktowania z ich strony. Był agentem od kilku długich lat, a nie jakimś cholernym królikiem obserwacyjnym w środowisku naturalnym, bo tak się teraz tak czuł i tak był przez nich traktowany. Robiło się to co raz bardziej irytujące. A jak byłoby tego mało, nie był to nikt od Who, tylko prosto z cholernej centrali, która musiała przysłać swojego człowieka.

Centrala przysłała swojego Obserwatora, jakbym nie potrafił go wykryć.

Zaskoczona w pierwszym momencie nie wiedziała co miało powiedzieć, lub zrobić. Nie pytała z kąt to wie, bo sama mu tego nie mówiła. Wiedziała o przypuszczeniach wysłania tu dwóch agentów, ale miała nadzieje, że sobie odpuszczą i nie będą ryzykować utraty agentów. Jednak się przeliczyła i podesłali dwóch.

Ci dwaj nowi? spytała niepewnie.

Tak. Nie wyglądają mi na amatorów, takich by nie przysłali, bynajmniej tak myślę. W przeciwnym wypadku potraktowałby to jak jakąś zniewagę z ich strony.

Jakoś nie było w tym co mówił powodów do śmiania się, jeśli Centrala przysyłała swoich ludzi to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno dla takiego agenta, zielona i wieczna trawka. A na to było zdecydowanie za wcześnie jak dla niego, jeszcze miał zamiar trochę popracować i swoje przeżyć w tym życiu.

Co z nimi zrobisz? I dlaczego jednego z nich zabrałeś ze sobą. W domku nie mieliby jak narobić tobie kłopotów.

Jasne, ale przysłaliby kolejnych, którzy już zaczęliby obserwacje z ukrycia, co mogłoby trochę mi przeszkadzać w działaniu. Lepiej mieć jednego z nich przy sobie i jakoś kontrolować, niż dwóch czających się gdzieś tam w krzakach i w każdej chwili mogliby włożyć swoje pięć groszy, aby coś spieprzyć. To zbyt delikatna teraz cześć akcji, abym mógł na to pozwolić.

Kontem oka spojrzała w boczne lusterko na jadących za nimi Jeepem. Jeden z nich teraz przyczyną zmartwień jej partnera, a to mogło źle się skończyć dla któregoś z nich. Historia pokazywała, że tą stroną, która zazwyczaj cierpi to biedacy którzy musieli obserwować go. Żadnemu nie popuścił, dopadał każdego jeśli szefowie ociągali się z wycofaniem jego. Z tymi będzie podobnie jeśli nie zostaną wycofani, nie brali poważnie lekcji jakie już im udzielał. Prosili się sami o kłopoty.

Trinity nie myślał nad tym jak się go pozbędzie, wiedział, że jego dobro zależało w pewnym stopniu od niego i nie chciał robić sobie kolejnych kłopotów, miał już wystarczająco ich dużo, kolejne był niemile widziane. Zacisnął zęby, im szybciej zamknie tą sprawę, to pozbędzie się ich i nie będzie się nimi już martwił. Musiał tylko doprowadzić całą sprawę do końca, co nie było już takie trudne. Miał świadka, który będzie zeznawał przeciw nim, potrzebował tylko dwóch, trzech część układanki, a kiedy te się znajdą na swoich miejscach, będzie po sprawie.

Wbił wzrok przed siebie, nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, chciał przemyśleć kilka spraw, znaleźć wyjścia z sytuacji, które nie posiadały ich, to nie było takie łatwe jakby ktokolwiek myślał. Nie miał zamiaru spędzić reszty swoich dni w zakładzie zamkniętym dla psychicznie chorych, jeśli go nie zabiją. Nie znajdą dowodów na jego zdradę, nie sfabrykują ich, ale wystarczy im, że jest psychicznie nie stabilny i może zagrażać wszystkim. Jego teczka zawierała wystarczająco dużo powodów, aby wysłać go na przymusowe leczenie. Jakiś nadgorliwiec mógł zamknąć go za to co w niej było. Nigdy na to nie pozwoli im.


	19. Chapter 18

ROZDZIAŁ 18 

Przyjechał przed czasem, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jakoś nie mógł skłonić się do przyjechania po prostu o czasie, lub się trochę spóźnić. Pilnował tego zwyczaju z wielka gorliwością. Nie miał tylko pojęcia dlaczego porosiła go, aby nie przyjeżdżał po nią do domu, tylko mieli się spotkać na parkingu przed jej szkołą. Chciała mu coś pokazać, niespodzianka, również dobrze mogła to pokazać u niej kiedy po nią przyjedzie. Jednak zgodził się poczekać na nią tu.

Miał czas i poświęcał go standardowo na rozmyślanie, jakby nie miał innej rozrywki. Myślał nad tym co ostatnio się wydarzyło w jego życiu. W szkole wszystko szło tak jak powinno, nie był prymusem, ale nie miał z żadnym przedmiotem problemów. Drużyna jak burza przeszła przez fazę okręgową i teraz czekali na losowanie grup i jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to finał był ich, byli w doskonałej formie. Nie przegrali ani jednego meczu, zdobyli komplet punktów. W życiu osobistym również zaczęło się jakoś układać. Był z Margo, co niektórych kuło w oczy. Dobrze wiedział kto był im przeciwny, wolał, aby każdy o tym mówił otwarcie. Wolał, aby Jenny powiedziała dokładnie co myślała o niej, nie podobała mu się jej gra, ale już taka była.

Wśród jego znajomych wszystko wróciło do normy w zależności co dla kogo było normą. Po tym jak oficjalnie wycofano wszelkiego typu podejrzenia wobec Jacka i Nicka wszystko znowu było po staremu. Nie skończyły się od razu spojrzenia i szepty, ale było zdecydowanie lepiej, niż na początku. Jenny i Jack kiedy tylko mieli okazje znikali wszystkim z pola widzenia i delektowali się tym, że byli sami. Nie chciało mu się nawet myśleć co oni w tym czasie robili, to była ich prywatna sprawa i nie miał zamiaru się w nie mieszać. Angel i Nick jak zwykle dla swego związku, albo wydzierali się na siebie, albo nie mogli się odkleić. Nie miał pojęcia co ich bardziej kręciło wydzieranie się na siebie, czy sex. Mogło być coś jeszcze, czego nikt nie odkrył. Musiało przecież coś być jeśli wytrzymali tyle ze sobą. Przecież kochali się i opierali ten związek na czymś wyższym, niż tylko sex.

Zapalił papierosa, choć wiedział doskonale, że jeśli jakiś nauczyciel okaże się dziś gorliwy w pełniąc swoje obowiązki, to miał spore kłopoty z trenerem. Wiedział, że pali i przymykał na to oko, ale nie przymknie je, gdy zostanie przyłapany przez innego nauczyciela i to w zupełnie innej szkole. Miał ochotę zapalić i nie liczył się z konsekwencjami swego uczynku. Chciał oderwać się choćby na kilka sekund od tego co go dręczyło i nie znajdował na to lekarstwa. Nie miał totalnie pomysłu jak zerwać z czymś, czym nie dało się zerwać. Nie ważne jak i gdzie by uciekł, to i tak w końcu dopadłoby go znowu.

Na parking wjechał czerwony Ford Mustang z siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego, musiał przyznać, że samochód całkiem dobrze się trzymał kupy i drogi. I na tym by się normalnie skończyła jego zainteresowanie tym samochodem, gdyby nie dostrzegł, że za jego kółkiem siedziała Margo. Teraz wszystko zrozumiał, to była ta niespodzianka, która chciała się pochwalić. W końcu miała własne cztery kółka i skończy się błagania matki, aby ta okazała się łaskawa i dała jej na parę godzin rodzinne kombi. Teraz skończy się ten problem.

Podniósł się z maski swego samochodu i podszedł do niej. Krwista czerwień dzikiego konia w jakiś przedziwny sposób do niej pasowała. Miała tego ducha co ona. Porywczy i nie mogący zbyt długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Po odgłosie silnika stwierdził, że nie była to oryginalna jednostka napędowa. Ten, kto przy nim grzebał musiał sporo pracy w niego wsadzić. Z wielką chęcią zajrzałby mu pod maskę i nie tylko, a najlepiej przejechać się nim i zobaczyć co dokładnie da się z niego wyciągnąć.

Nie kryjąc swojej radości z prezentu skoczyła do niego prosto w otwarte ramiona. Pocałunek tego ranka smakował jakoś inaczej, nie potrafił jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy to był dobry znak, czy nie. Radował się wraz z nią, długo marzyła właśnie o nim i teraz te marzenia się spełniły. Miała samochód, który nie był może jakoś specjalnie młody, był starszy od niej, ale jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie jej dobrze służył.

Piękny, co? Chrzestny w końcu przypomniał sobie, że ma chrześniaczkę, która ma prawko i kiepski dostęp do samochodu. Należał do niego, a teraz jest mój. nie mogła ustać w jednym miejscu z radości. Może nie ma na prostej szans z twoim, ale i tak się da poszaleć na prostej. Nie myśl o wyścigu!

Raczej myślałem o zajrzeniu mu pod maskę i samemu sprawdzić co da się wycisnąć z niego. Ale to później, kiedy przestaniesz dmuchać i chuchać na niego.

Ej, nie mów tak. powiedziała lekko oburzona. Kocham ciebie i ufam ci i wiem, że nie rozwalisz go na jakimś zakręcie lądując na jakimś drzewie.

Pocałował ją dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru z nią kłócić się o samochód, o rzecz zupełnie martwą. Po jej zachowaniu wnioskował, że przeprosiny zostały jak najbardziej przyjęte i zapewne chciała, aby tak często ją przepraszał.

Dali sobie spokój motoryzacji i zajęli się sobą, nie przyjechali wcześniej, aby rozmawiać o motoryzacji. Chcieli być ze sobą przez tych kilka minut samego rana, gdyż ostanie dni jakoś ich nie rozpieszczał jeśli chodziło o wspólne spędzanie czasu. Siedli na jednej z pobliskich ławek i oddali się milczeniu delektując się obecnością drugiej osoby.

Nie miała pojęcia co się działo przez te dwa dni, ale notorycznie nie miał zbyt wiele czasu dla niej. Musiał gdzieś jechać, z kimś spotkać, a jego telefon był wyłączony, lub nie odbierał go w ogóle. Wszystkie jego tłumaczenia były przyjmowane, gdyż miał jak najbardziej ręce i nogi, ale czuła, że nie mówił jej wszystkiego. Nie miała pojęcia czemu to robił, ale miał nadzieje, że to szybko się skończy, co go tak dręczyło i nie będzie już miał przed nią żadnych tajemnic. Powoli męczyły ją wszelkie niedomówienia i ta ciągła zasłona, która zakrywała przed wszystkim pewną część jego życia i za żadne skarby świata nie miał zamiaru odsłonić choćby rąbka tego co skrywała. Wiedział to i że nie długo skończy się jej cierpliwość i zacznie zadawać niewygodne pytania. Będzie oczekiwała jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi na nie.

Zapach wody po goleniu mieszał się z smrodem palonych papierosów. Przyzwyczaiła się do tej bardzo specyficznej i nie koniecznie miłej mieszanki zapachowej. Była nie typowa, tak jak jej chłopak, a zarazem pociągająca. Kochała go i dlatego wszystko znosiła w spokoju. Chciała, aby taka chwila jak ta wiecznie trwała, nigdy nie skończyła się, było to bardzo nie realne życzenie.

Przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w jej oczy, tak jak miał w zwyczaju, gdy zbierał słowa. Minutę później lekko drżącym głosem odezwał się do niej.

Ostatnio rozważam opuszczenie North Rock.

Oderwał wzrok od niej i spoglądał gdzieś przed siebie, ale wiedziała, że punkt na który spoczął jego wzrok był daleko poza jego zasięgiem widzenia. Bardzo często mu się zdarzało, w trakcie rozmowy z kimkolwiek odpłynąć gdzieś indziej nie tracąc jednak kontaktu z tym światem. Z wielkim trudem walczyła z tym nawykiem.

Gdzie chciałbyś pojechać? spytała go próbując zrozumieć jego tok myślenia.

Południe… L.A.…, Diego…, Meksyk…,

Za ciepło. rzuciła.

Badawczo przyglądając się jego twarzy, ale ta zastygła w jednym grymasie, niepokoju zmieszanego z wewnętrznym smutkiem. Coś cholernie wielkiego go gryzło. Ta rozmowa musiała do czegoś prowadzić, może myślał na poważnie o wyjeździe z miasta.

Szkocja. zaproponowała z lekką ironią w głosie, co chyba jemu jakoś umknęło. To już lepszy byłby wybór. Tylko, że ja jakoś ciebie nie wyobrażam w spódniczce w kratę, gdy wiatr zawieje mocniej. Widok warty chyba wszystkiego co można dać.

O dziwo na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Pociągnął jej myśl dalej.

Kupiłbym jakiś starty zamek i zamieszkałbym w nim.

Sam?

Wciąż spoglądał gdzieś przed siebie, ale głos dochodził już z miejsca tuż obok niej. Był to wielki postęp, na ogół tak powrót zajmował mu zdecydowanie więcej czasu.

Przecież ducha bym nie wyrzucił na bruk. Chciałbym hodować psy, konie, mieć żonę i dzieci. Zawsze marzyłem o wielkiej rodzinie. Piątka, szóstka dzieciaków. Nie wiem czemu, ale chciałbym mieszkać gdzieś z dala od miasta i wieść spokojne życie na łonie rodziny i przyrody.

Wpadał w melancholie, co w jego przypadku mogło oznaczać wszystko, lub nic. Nie raz miała okazje poznać jego zachowanie w takiej sytuacji, nigdy nie mogła przewidzieć jak się zachowa. Nieobliczalna jego strona czasami ją naprawdę przerażała, tak jakby w jednym ciele żyło kilka osób i jedna z nich dochodziła do głosu w danej chwili.

Szóstka? Kto ci je urodzi?

Oderwał wzrok z tego miejsca, które w ogóle nie istnieje i spojrzał z wielka powagą na nią. Zmiana nastroju była na porządku dziennym u niego. Choć sam starał się kontrolować, czasami mu to nie wychodziło, tak jak teraz. Miał tylko w duchu nadzieje, że ta powaga jej nie przerazi. Wziął głęboki oddech, rozluźnił mięśnie twarzy, zaczęła przypominać bardziej ludzką.

Po trzecim, kolejne pójdą bez większego problemu, kochanie.

Nie musiała wiele się naginać, aby wbić mu łokieć w żebra. Dwa lata nauki karate poszły w las, gdy próbowała na nim zastosować jakiś chwyt okazywało się, że nie działał. Tym razem jej się udało. Nie był to zbyt bolesny cios, gdyż jak zwykle był przygotowany na blok.

Co ja bym tam robiła, nie licząc rodzenia dzieci?

Prowadziłabyś nasze gospodarstwo, pilnowała ludzi. Ja bym latał po całym świecie i zarabiał na naszą faremkę zabijając złych ludzi.

Nie chcę, abyś był zabójcą!

Wiedziała, że potrafi się obchodzić z bronią. Sara miała przecież dwie sztuki i nie robiła mu bury, kiedy nimi się bawił. Kiedyś widziała jak rozebrał na części jeden z pistoletów. Zrobił to bardzo szybko i sprawnie tak jak była to jakaś układanka. Kiedy obcował z bronią uspokajał się i przed wszystkim stawał się bardzo skrupulatny, wręcz pedantyczny.

Nawet, gdybym to robił dla rządu?

On nie potrzebuje ludzi od mokrej roboty! powiedziała zapalczywie, ale szybko zwątpiła we własne słowa. Oni potrzebują takich ludzi jak Trinity. Chodząca góra broni, zero ludzkich uczuć, maszyna. Terminator.

Nie drgnął mu ani jeden mięsień, był spokojny, nawet lekko się uśmiechał. Ze stoickim spokojem zaczął jej przedstawiać fakty.

Pomyśl, facet odwala najczarniejszą robotę. Bez powodu nie nosi tej kominiarki, musiał robić za tajniaka. To co dla wielu jest horrorem, dla niego zapewne jest na porządku dziennym. Jeśli ma jakieś ludzkie uczucia, to zapewne zostawia je w domu. W takiej pracy jaką on ma tylko by przeszkadzały. Mogłyby przyczynić się do jego śmierci. Tylko robot może pracować w takich warunkach. W obawie przed tym, że ktoś niepowołany może poznać jego prawdziwą tożsamość.

Może przenieść się do FBI. stwierdziła z opanowaniem. Agentem federalnym mógłbyś być. Ciekawe jak wyglądasz w gajerku?

Sztywno. Nie przepadam za tego typu ciuchami. Lepiej czuję się w tym czy chodzę. Może kiedyś ubiorę go. Nie zapominaj, że tacy ludzie jak on będą zawsze potrzebni, gdyż zawsze znajdzie się dla nich jakaś brudna robota, którą trzeba wykonać w imię sprawiedliwości.

Mówił to jakimś dziwnym tonem, który jakoś do końca jej się nie podobał. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, po prostu było w nim coś co powodowało, że wzrastała od razu czujność.

Popierasz jego i jego metody działania?

Jego tak, metody nie do końca, ale w trudnych sytuacjach trzeba podejmować trudne decyzje. Nie da się tego jednoznacznie określić jako dobre, czy złe. Powiem tak jest to konieczne zło i tyle. Wiesz, kocham ciebie.

Nagłą zmiana tematu była wyraźnym znakiem, że tamten temat został ostatecznie zamknięty i nie chciała do niego wracać. Wolał mówić o czymś bardziej przyjemniejszym, chciał poprawić sobie trochę nastrój i nie psuć jej.

Pocałowała go, nie musiała nic mówić, w takich momentach rozumieli się bez słowa, telepatia działała na całego. Wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie jak przy nikim innym, nie chodziło jej o to, że potrafił nieźle machać pięściami, czy zna się na broni. Widziała go już w akcji i nie tylko. Silver nie zaatakował go, choć miał na to wielką ochotę, ale stanął w miejscu i nie ruszył mu z pomocą. Jej chłopak miał w sobie coś, że nawet krewcy faceci nagle tracili zapał do walki.

Poważnie mówisz o tym wyjeździe? spytała go nie wiedząc czemu.

Sam nie wiem, to zależy tylko jak kilka spraw się ułoży. Z drugiej strony nie chcę, gdyż ty tu będziesz, a jak wyjadę, to nie będę mógł zabrać ciebie ze sobą. Na razie nie martw się ty, nie chcę odjeżdżać, kocham ciebie.

Martwiła się choć nie wiedziała czemu. Chciała porozmawiać z kimś o nim, tylko nie miała z kim. Sara jeśli coś wiedziała to i tak nie powie jej niczego nowego, zacznie udawać Greka i po sprawie. Jenny, również odpadała i to z banalnego powodu, nie wiedziała o nim niczego, aż tak bardzo się zmienił od ich rozstania, że w ogóle go nie poznawała. Była sama i nie miała pojęcia do kogo zgłosić się o pomoc. Jego gryzło coś poważnego, ale się sam do tego nie przyzna, a jak się go spyta, to zaprzeczy wszystkiemu.

Gotowa była już z niego wydzierać całą prawdę, gdy pojawiła się reszta towarzystwa. Sprawa musiała niestety poczekać do czasu, gdy znowu będą sami i będzie miał odpowiedni nastrój, a to nie prędko się zdarzy. Zaklęła w duchu przeklinając jego upór i ich wyczucie czasu, albo jego brak.

O to piękna i bestia w wydaniu współczesnym. zagrzmiał Nick z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, kolejny kiepski dowcip w jego wydaniu. Czy ktoś wie ze śmiertelnych, co ten związek zrodzi? Zostańcie z nami, a wkrótce się dowiecie sami państwo. To już druga jego próba tu.

Nick, połamać ci ręce? spytał chłodnym tonem Eric zdradzając brak nastroju dla jego kiepskich żartów. Nie mam dziś nastroju na nie. A tak poza to kiepsko pilnujecie swoich pięknych kobiet. Może i druga próba, ale ostatnia, dowcipnisiu.

Przywitanie było już zdecydowanie cieplejsze. Jego nastrój zmienił się i to diametralnie, co nie uszło uwadze Margo, która co raz bardziej uważniej mu się przyglądała.

Może się w końcu przeniesiesz do naszej szkoły. odezwała się Angel uśmiechając się do niego. Albo mi się zdaje, albo jesteś u nas coraz częściej, a poza tym rejonizacja jasno stwierdza, że powinieneś uczyć się u nas.

Być może, ale dzięki znajomościom trafiłem tam gdzie jest mi dobrze. odparł z lekką przekorę w głosie. Jak na mój gust macie za dużo dzieciaków w gangach i macie kiepską drużynę.

Być może jest to jakiś problem. zgodził się z nim filozoficznie Nick, nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. Ale mamy za to piękne kobiety.

Przyciskając do siebie Margo zgodził się z nim.

Dobrze mi tak jak jest. Nie wiem jak ty Nick, ale ja nie jestem kandydatem na zawodowego sportowca. Kopanie piłki to dla mnie przyjemność, a nie perspektywa na jakieś dziesięć lat. Fakt dorobię się trochę, ale co przez resztę życia? Nie mam zamiaru obijać się, czy podróżować po świecie jako emeryt w wieku trzydziestki z wieloma kontuzjami.

Jak zwykle wszystko bierzesz zbyt dosadnie. Dzięki takim jak my, sport będzie zawsze w oku zainteresowania ludzi…

Eric wszedł mu w zdanie dodając od siebie.

Korporacji i ich kasy. Nie przepadam za takim życiem. Pójdę na studia po wykształcenie, a piłka zostanie zapewne moim hobby.

Każdy podchodzi inaczej do danej sprawy. Dla mnie sport to sens życia. Jestem w tym dobry, więc chcę robić to dalej. O wypadki chodzą po ludziach i tego nie zmienisz, Eric.

Tak jak te? spytała Angel wskazując na dwóch obrońców, którzy zmierzali w ich kierunku. Zdecydowanie wolę już złamać rękę.

Bross zmierzył obu wzrokiem oceniającym ich zamiary. Silver był jakoś dziwnie spokojny, co nie podobało mu się. Wolał kiedy był wściekły chociaż wiedział czego się mógł spodziewać, a tak mógł tylko zgadywać i przygotowywać się na wszystko i na nic. Zapewne coś chciał, dla głupiego i zdecydowanie pustego „cześć" nie kwapiłby się do nich. Na pewno nie chciał jakieś draki, choć jego kumpel za to z wielką chęcią zwłaszcza po ostatnim ich starciu, chciał wziąć odwet. Jakby za pierwszym razem za mało zrozumiał, że nie ma z nim żadnych szans. A może trzeba było bić mocniej, aby lepiej zrozumiał? Eric jakoś nie był przekonany, że to dałoby jakiś pozytywny efekt, tacy jak Mike mało co rozumieją, jeśli nawet wbija im się to za pomocą pięści. Znał takich jak on aż za dobrze, nie na jednym stracił już dużo czasu.

Silver zatrzymał się trzy metry przed nimi, nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na Nicka, czy Angel nie po tu przychodził, aby z nimi rozmawiać, gdyż nie miał o czym. Sprawę miał do Brossa, jak to sam stwierdził propozycje nie do odrzucenia. Sporo dumał jak rozegrać całą sprawę i doszedł do jednej konkluzji, do takich jak on trzeba podchodzić prosto, niczego owijać w bawełnę, mówić krótko i treściwie, aby nie było jakiś niedomówień. Musiał jednak uważać, aby go nie zaatakować zbyt otwarcie, gdyż nie chciał dawać mu powodu do kontrataku. Tym razem nie mógł tego rozegrać normalnie, bicie i grożenie nie działają na niego, tylko wzmagają upór i chęć do zemsty. A robienie sobie z wroga Brossa w obecnej sytuacji uważał za największą głupotę jaką mógł zrobić. I dlatego zakazał Mikeowi jakichkolwiek ataków, czy innych nie do końca mądrych rzeczy. Nie chciał, aby coś mu się przytrafiło. Mike może nie był zbyt błyskotliwy, ale lubił go i nie miał ochoty chodzić do szpitala, aby zobaczyć jego parszywą twarzyczkę. Nie miał pomysłu na wyjaśnienie w razie czego jego nagłego i tragicznego zejścia kolegom i rodzinie. A jeśli Eric dobrałby się do Mikea, to zapewne rozpędzi się i może zająć się od ręki nimi, po co odkładać coś na później, jeśli można to załatwić od ręki.

Atmosfera wokół niech nagle się zagęściła. Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez kilka sekund szacując siły drugiej dysponowała, a czuli, że to nie będzie zbyt miała rozmowa.

Chciałby porozmawiać z Brossem. odezwał się pomijając zbędne gesty przyjaźni.

Eric mierzył go jeszcze przez moment. Spojrzał na zegarek, miał jeszcze jakieś pięć minut, które wolał zdecydowanie inaczej spędzić. Zaklął w duchu.

Dobra, kochanie, czas do szkoły iść. powiedział spokojnie do Margo nie zwracając na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Spotkamy się o czwartej, dziś mam trening.

Przyjadę na niego. jej głos nie był już tak spokojny jak niego, niepokoiła się dziwnym zachowaniem tej dwójki. Bądź tylko grzeczny.

Ja zawsze jestem grzeczny.

Pocałował ją na oczach Mikea wiedząc, że ten zaraz stanie obok siebie. Ale nie drgnął.

Nick z Angel przypomnieli sobie, że mieli jeszcze jakieś sprawy do załatwienia i zmyli się.

Eric spojrzał na niego. Ruchem ręki wskazał mu miejsce obok siebie. Czuł, że ta rozmowa jakoś mu się nie spodoba i będzie wkurzony przez resztę dnia, dobrze że dziś był trening i będzie mógł się trochę wyładować na kolegach.

Masz pięć minut, tylko uwiąż gdzieś jego z dala ode mnie, nie wygląda na szczepionego.

Drako drgnął, ledwo stał spokojnie w miejscu, to było już ponad jego siły. Roznieść Brossa, gdy tylko zobaczył jak Margo siedzi mu na kolanach. A kiedy ją pocałował już wrzał, ledwo nad sobą panował. Nie bacząc na Johna gotów był znów bić się, miał w głębokim poszanowaniu cały plan. Nie mógł znieść takiego widoku i jawnego naigrywania się z niego.

Mike nic nie zrobi, dobrze pamięta lekcje jaką mu ostatnio udzieliłeś. zapewnił go, choć sam jakoś nie wierzył swoim słowom w takim stanie był nieobliczalny.

To nie była lekcja, nie wylądował w szpitalu. Następnym razem będzie lekcja, której szybko nie zapomni, to był dopiero przedsmak jej. Masz pięć minut, trochę się śpieszę.

Uznał, że wstęp miał za sobą i może przejść do setna sprawy.

Powiedz mi, czy naprawdę Devil Hills to piekło jak słyszałem.

Miał racje, Silver nie był kretynem za jakiego go wszyscy brali, skłony tylko do robienia kłopotów. Był pierwszym, który rozpoznał jego tatuaż. Miał nadzieje, że nikt go nie rozpozna. Nie był z tego powodu jakoś specjalnie wściekły, już dawno przygotował się na taką ewentualność i miał w zanadrzu kilka wersji, w tym jedna specjalnie dla kogoś takiego jak on. Brał pod uwagę, że znajdzie się jeden sprytny i połączy wszystkie elementy w jedną całość.

Silver uważnie przyglądał się jego twarzy, ale ona nie drgnęła, ani jeden mięsień. Nie milczał zbyt długo. Zachowywał się tak, jakby wiedział, że on wie o nim wszystko, lub prawie wszystko.

Dla jednych prawdziwe piekło, dla innych całkiem miły pensjonat. Wszystko zależało jak się zakręciłeś. Dla mnie było to fajne miejsce, miałem wszystko co tylko chciałem. Nie narzekałem, myślałem, że trafię w gorsze miejsce. Jak chciałem miałem wolne, chciałem fajki, miałem fajki. Chciałem dziewczynę na noc, zostawała na dwie. Miły pokoik do swojej dyspozycji.

Nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania, raczej zaprzeczania, czy ataku na niego. Ale na pewno nie przygotował się do wysłuchania kawałka z jego życia i wyglądało na to, że tego lepszego. Zaczął uważnie przysłuchiwać się każdemu słowu z wielka uwagą próbując oddzielić fałsz od prawdy, co nie było łatwe.

Czym sobie zasłużyłeś na takie wakacje?

Jego uśmiech spowodował, że poczuł lekkie ukucie między łopatkami.

Na pewno nie za przechodzenie na czerwonym świetle. odparł rozbawiony, choć nie miał powodu do tego, aby tak się czuć. Miałem całkiem wysokie noty wśród swoich, choć byłem wtedy smarkiem. No cóż, gliny chciały mi utrzeć nosa, a mój szef zaczął się obawiać o swój tyłek i nie podobało mu się, ze mam względy u jego młodszej siostrzyczki.

Za amory, za brak ambicji, czy za to, że ciebie gliny nie lubią sędzina nie posyła do takiego zakładu. Gdyby mogli, to by każdego z nas tam posłali.

Te stwierdzenie „nas" nie umknęło uwadze Brossa i miał na ten temat inne zdanie, ale nie chciało mu się tracić czasu na przedstawianie jego. Ludźmi takimi jak on gardził, a w Chicago jadł ich przed śniadaniem. W Devil Hills było tak ciężko, że John jakby przeżył z dwa dni to byłby sukces, lepsi od niego tam pękali. Tego koszmaru nie dało się z niczym innym porównać.

Okazało się, że samochód, którym jechałem nie był mój, no cóż każdy ma prawo się pomylić. Byłem święcie przekonany, że ten Vaiper był mój, jakoś nie mogli uwierzyć, że to była pomyłka. A ten pościg, wydawało mi się, że nie dotyczył mnie, no cóż pomyliłem się. Jechaliśmy tak przez dwie dzielnice, sześć wozów zatrzymało się na jakieś przeszkodach. Nie mam pojęcia kto im dawał prawa jazdy. Dorzucili jeszcze opór przy aresztowaniu. Znów nie chcieli mi uwierzyć, że gliniarz poślizgnął się na lodzie i sam się uderzył i połamał. Mieli jeśli jakieś inne bzdury na mnie wyssane z palca. W sumie czternaście miechów.

Prokurator chciał zdecydowanie więcej, ale sędzia był wspaniałomyślny w swoim sadyzmie i dał czternaście miesięcy w najgorszym zakładzie jaki tylko mieli do dyspozycji. Całego wyroku nie odsiedział rzecz jasna był za dobry, aby się marnować. Wyszedł szybciej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał, ale cena jaką kazano mu zapłacić za taką możność jak na jego gust była zbyt wysoka. Teraz było jednak zapóźni na płacz i zgrzytanie zębami.

Jesteś ekspertem w tym co robisz. Dziwię ci się, że ktoś z takimi możliwościami siedzi tak długo poza jakąkolwiek grupą. Nie miałeś żadnych ofert?

Nie, a jeśli byłby jakieś to odrzuciłbym każdą jedną po drugiej. Znudziło się mnie takie życie, ta monotonia bardziej mi jakoś odpowiada. Mam jeszcze kuratora na karku, jeśli zacznę bawić się tak jak kiedyś to już nie trafię powrotem tam, tylko prosto do federalnego, a tam zbyt miło nie jest. spojrzenie jakiem go obdarzył przeszło Johna na wylot i nie należało do zbyt miłych. Dreszcz przeszedł po plecach Silverowi. Chyba braciszek ostrzegał ciebie, abyś unikał tego typu hoteli. Mi tam jakoś nie śpieszno. Wystarczy, że gliny dowiedzą się, że zacząłem bawić się w to co kiedyś, to zwiną mnie szybciej, niż to sobie wyobrażasz.

Psy Wojny mają takie układy, że nikt nie tknie specjalnych członków gangu.

Uśmiech na twarzy Erica mówił jednak coś zupełnie innego o czym doskonale wiedział, tylko jeszcze nie wiedział o co dokładnie mu chodziło. Po jego minie wnioskował, że ma spodziewać się najgorszego z możliwych.

Powiedz to Królowi. Te specjalne układziki jakie macie z lokalnymi cieciami może przed nimi sami go chroniły, ale układu nie macie z Trinity, gdyż ten go dopadł. I teraz wasz Król siedzi w pierdlu i patrzeć jak miło będą mu robili koło do dupy. Nie mam ochoty podzielić jego losu. Twój czas minął, muszę zmywać się do szkoły.

Nie widział jak odchodzi i odjeżdża. Jego wzrok nie spoczywał na niczym i na nikim. Przed oczyma miał sytuacje jak Trinity dopada Króla. Słyszał, że w Seattle gliny dokonały jakiegoś nalotu na doki, ale nie powiązał tego ze zniknięciem Króla. W telewizji nic nie mówili, aby został złapany. Mógł się mylić i w ten sposób chciał wyprowadzić go z równowagi, jeśli taki miał zamiar, to mu się udało. Ale jaki miał to cel? Żaden. Musiała to być, więc prawda. Król siedział wpadł, a oni nie mieli przywódcy. Mały Tom obecnie rządził, ale nie był Królem, tylko zastępował go, gdyż jako jedyny z gangu był czysty i gliny nie miały czego się przyczepić. Nie mógł tej informacji zbyt długo utrzymywać w tajemnicy, jeśli sam wiedział o niej. A biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mieli zwyczaju komunikować się ze swoimi mecenasami, to było wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że oni nie przekazali im informacji, ze w trakcie nalotu dopadli federalni ich szefa. Nasuwało mu się tylko jedno pytanie, skąd do diabła wiedział o tym Bross? Nie miał bladego pojęcia.

Stara odlewnia było główną siedzibą Psów Wojen. Władze miasta od dłuższego czasu głowili się jak ich z niej wykurzyć. Mieli nadzieje, że nowy właściciel pomoże im. Pomyłka. Jak mieli tylko jeden problem, tak teraz mieli dwa, teren był obecnie prywatny i bez zgody i wiedzy właściciela nie mogli nic zrobić. A ten zniknął i nie mogli go znaleźć, choć przyłożyli się do poszukiwań.

Stara odlewnia stała się siedzibą Psów przeszło osiem lat temu, a od dwunastu była jednym z ulubionych miejsc spotkań dzieciaków z ulic. Załatwiali tam swoje porachunki korzystając z faktu, że znajdowała się wymarłej dzielnicy przemysłowej, gdzie nikt nie zapuszczał się z własnej woli. Złą sławę zaczęła zawdzięczać, gdy powstały Psy Wojny, była to grupa dzieciaków, która chciała dobrze się bawić, ale po nie właściwej stronie prawa. Zaczynali spokojnie: rozboje, kradzieże, dopiero z czasem, gdy na ich czele stanął pierwszy Król rozpoczęło się zarysowywanie obecnego wizerunku gangu. W kilku dzielnicach kontrolowali począwszy od handlu narkotykami, kradzieży kończąc na prostytucji, czy haraczach. Była to mała mafia.

W mieście nie mieli sobie równych, dopiero po zjednoczeniu się dwóch największych wrogów Szczurów i Skorpionów poczuli, że konkurencja zaczęła deptać im po piętach. Przeoczyli również moment, gdy Smoki stały się potęgą większą nawet od Koalicji. Chińska społeczność należała do wiodących grup, co nie umknęło triadzie, która dla swoich celów zaczęła wykorzystywać lokalne gangi. Smoki jeśli chodziło o strukturę bardziej przypominali chińską mafie, niż gang.

Silver nie lubił przyjeżdżać do odlewni, jak na jego gust było to miejsce zbyt oddalone od ich terenów i pod częstą obserwacją policji. Tak duża baza była nie potrzebna, dla niego w ogóle baza jako miejsce była nie potrzebna. Mieli kilka ulubionych miejsc, które każdy kojarzył tylko i wyłącznie z nimi, gdzie nikt postronny nie pojawiał się z obawy o swoje zdrowie. Powinni zostawić odlewnie w spokoju i przenosić się co jakiś czas, tak jak robił to Chan, nikt nie wiedział gdzie dziś będzie rozmawiał ze swoimi podwładnymi. W ten sposób w razie jakieś ważnej narady nikt trzeci nie zjawi się i nie będzie robił jakiś kłopotów.

Teraz inne myśli zaprzątały jego myśli, niż stara odlewnia. Chciał rozmawiać za wszelką cenę z Małym Tomem, a to mogło okazać się trudne, gdyż chłopak rzadko zjawiał się w niej z tych samych przyczyn co John. Dziś jednak miał być na miejscu przez jakiś czas i miał nadzieje, że trafi w sam raz. Jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się ściganie go całym mieście i wiszenie na telefonie przez kilka godzin, jeśli rzecz jasna numer był wciąż aktualny. Miał zwyczaj zmieniać go co jakiś czas bez uprzedzenia wszystkich, a ściganie tego co miał aktualny było trudne.

Zaparkował swoje BMW obok granatowego Oldmoblila, samochód stał, co nie znaczyło, że nie wyjechał jakimś innym, a tak potrafił zrobić. Cenił sobie dyskrecje i bezpieczeństwo, a od pojawienia się w mieście Trinityego jeszcze większą uwagę do tego przykładał.

Weszli do starej części biurowej, którą jako jedyną wykorzystywali. Po drodze minęli swoich o posępnych minach, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Obok nich znajdowała się broń, tak jakby spodziewali się ataku Koalicji, prawda była taka, że obawiali się niezapowiedzianej wizyty bandy Trinityego. Ostatnio był cicho, ale zawsze przed burzą jest najciszej. Obawy były zawsze, a teraz większe. Nie rozumieli po co te wszystkie środki zapobiegawcze, nie było tyle broni, gdy dochodziło do ostrych walk z konkurencją, a bardziej się ich obawiali, niż glin, ale tak było do przyjazdu tej dwójki i czystek jakich wprowadzili.

Dziś miał jakieś dziwne szczęście, złapał małego Toma i co było lepsze nie siedział z nikim i nie łamał sobie głowy nad jakimś wielkim problemem, bynajmniej nie było tego widać. Tom miał szesnaście lat, był średniego wzrostu i chudy, co nie znaczyło, że nie był szybki i silny, w takim świecie tylko mocni mieli prawo żyć, a on w nim siedział od dziesięciu. Nie należał do tej części, która wpierw biła, a później martwiła się o efekt zadymy. On kalkulował co dla niego okaże się zdecydowanie lepsze. Był jednym z tej garstki, która odradzała wszczynanie wojny z Koalicją w tym roku. Chciał poczekać, aż zakończą się wewnętrzne przepychanki w niej, które groziły nawet jej rozpadem. A tak wojna spowodowała, że załatwili szybko i bez krwawo wszystkie sprawy i rozpoczęli walkę z nimi.

Co ciebie tu sprowadza, John? spytał go nie odwracając się do niego, aby przywitać się z nimi. A jednak coś go trapiło.

Chcę z tobą zamienić dwa słowa na osobności.

Znajdowali się w jednym z kilku biur, oprócz nich w środku znajdowało się dwóch potężnych ochroniarzy, którzy zapewniali mu ochronę przez całą dobę. Dwóch dalszych miało wolne.

Przekrwionymi oczyma spojrzał na swoją obstawę, nie spał już od dwóch nocy. Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej mniejszego, niż na co dzień i do tego bez silnego. Tylko mogli zgadywać co było przyczyną jego złego wyglądu. Nieznacznie kiwnął głową, aby wyszli zostawiając ich samych, nie obawiał się Silvera, choć dzieliło ich wszystko, ufali sobie.

Wskazał im dwa wolne miejsca i spytał ich.

Co dwie gwiazdy sportu sprowadza do mojego skromnego biura?

John miał już dość ironii i sarkazmu jak na jeden dzień w jakimkolwiek wykonaniu.

Czy wiesz, że Król jest w rękach glin?

Przekrwione oczy spoczęły na nim na moment, aby po chwili dalej prowadzić swoją otępiałą wędrówkę po biurze ich twarzach. Nie należały już do tego samej osoby co kiedyś.

Tak, od dwóch dni. A ty skąd się dowiedziałeś, bo oprócz mnie nikt nie wiedział o tym?

Od Brossa, ale o nim później po mówimy. odparł ucinając przy okazji możność przejścia na temat, który i tak chciał poruszyć, ale później. Kiedy się dowiedziałeś?

Dziś rano, ale od dwóch dni miałem podejrzenia, że z nami pogrywają. Teraz jest pewność, musi zebrać się Sfora i wybrać nowego Króla.

Co to za problem, abyś nie mógł zebrać wszystkich? spytał go zdziwiony Mike. To nie będzie pierwszy raz, gdy będzie musiała wybrać pilnie nowego Króla.

Zgadzał się z nim, Sfora – dziesięciu najważniejszych ludzi w gangu wybierało z pośród siebie Króla. Wybór nigdy nie był prosty i łatwy, a przede wszystkim szybki. Ostatnie dwa wybory zajęły coś koło miesiąca i nie obeszło się bez krwi. Tym razem było zupełnie inaczej.

Andrea, Martin, Will i ja, to cała twoja Sfora, Mike. Reszta, albo siedzi, albo nie żyje. Rano odpadła Koalicja Urlika. Gliny już mają jego morderców, ale prawo do zemsty pozostaje w naszych rękach. mówił przemęczonym głosem, w gardle już mu zaschło i napił się wody z butelki. Nie ma Sfory, mamy straszne braki kadrowe. Za kwadrans jadę do jednej z melin i do czasu wyboru nowego Króla zamykam odlewnie dla każdego, wszystko już wywieziono. Jak już jesteście tu obaj, to złożę wam ofertę nie do odrzucenia przez was, chcę abyście zasiedli w Sforze. Rozmawiałem już nad kandydaturą twoją, John, została przyjęta. Mike z twoim wejściem nie będzie problemu. Jaka jest wasza decyzja?

Nie rozmyślali zbyt długo, należenie do tego wąskiego grona było największym marzeniem każdego z nich, nie mieli aspiracji, aby w przyszłości stanąć na czele gangu, ale mieć głos w sprawach jak najbardziej kluczowych dla niego. Innej decyzji jak tak nie mogli podjąć.

Witam was w Sforze, balanga będzie potem, teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Wybór Króla i zemsta, która już się rozpoczęła. Od tej pory będziecie mieli obstawę pod bronią, ta kwestia jest nie do dyskusji. Zbieramy resztę ludzi w jednym z naszych lokali, aby dobrać resztę składu do Sfory i wybieramy nowego Króla. A teraz powiedz mi o tym Brossie.

Wystarczyły dwie minuty, aby zdać relacje z ich krótkiej rozmowy. Nie dziwił się, że John chciał go zwerbować przed konkurencją, taki nabytek byłyby prawdziwym skarbem dla nich. Z drugiej strony tacy ludzie są zbyt niebezpieczni dla gangów. Stanowią zbyt wielką siłę i zbyt rzucali się w oczy, przy każdej jakieś niepewnej sytuacji gliny czepialiby się właśnie ich. Jako wolny strzelec, oficjalnie nie związany z nimi, to już inna sprawa.

Tom nie zapomni o nim, ale nie był teraz najważniejszy, mieli inne priorytety.

Kiedy sprawy trochę przyschną to osobiście z nim porozmawiam. A teraz posłuchajcie. Od jakiegoś czasu 4 8 5 7 poluje na Trinityego, co prawda z opłakanym skutkiem, bo dostali po łapach całkiem boleśnie i gliny dopadli paru. Została ich garstka, ale jak rozmawiałem z Jo, nie przestaną próbować. Rodzina przysłała swojego człowieka od mokrej roboty, ma cztery dni na wykonanie zadania, jeśli mu się nie uda, to 4 8 5 7 spróbuje jeszcze raz i tak do skutku. Trochę na to poszło kasy.

Jeśli dadzą radę, to osobiście odrzucę parę kawałków od siebie. zapewnił Silver.

Zawsze chciał wiedzieć z kim miał do czynienia i nie mógł sobie podarować wybór nowego Króla. Z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądał się nowym członkom Sfory, to od nich w większej mierze będzie zależała polityka działania jaką gang podejmował wobec konkurencji. Nie liczył na większe zmian, wojna była i nic nie zmieni, gdyż nikt nie chciał negocjować, teraz liczyło się wybicie wroga co do nogi. Tego się spodziewał i nie rozczarował się do końca. Nie wycofali się z prowadzenia wojny, ale dali sobie na razie z nią spokój.

Zaskoczył go wybór nowego Króla, liczył że na czele gangu stanie Mały Tom. On zaś wystawił i poparł kandydaturę Andrea. O dziwo dostała wymaganą większość, wraz z głosem Toma miała ich siedem, sama nie mogła głosować. Nowym Królem została dziewczyna, co nie zdarzyło się jeszcze w historii gangu. Miał nadzieje, że ten precedens jakoś nie odbije im się w trakcie jakieś strzelaniny.

Dawał jej tydzień czasu, aby trochę pocieszyła się władzą, po tym czasie zacznie jej utrudniać życie pod każdym względem. Nie miała zbyt wiele na swoim ulicznym koncie, co nie znaczyło, że nie miała czegoś, co chciała ukryć przed wszystkimi, a zwłaszcza przed nim. Jeśli miała, to nie uda jej się tego ukryć, znajdzie.

Na samym końcu, gdy już myślał, że nie dowie się niczego nowego, lub ciekawego, usłyszał kilka ciekawych rzeczy. A mianowicie, to Mały Tom wynajął tych gówniarzy, aby zrobili mu kilka dodatkowych otworów w ciele. Jego fan-klub z każdym dniem robił się co raz większy. Miał w ręku człowieka numer dwa, na nagraniu Tom sam przyznaje się do tego, że wynajął ludzi Jo do tej roboty, kiedy tylko nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, on zapoluje na nich.

Teraz miał kogoś innego na oku, kogoś, kto pomoże mu z przymuszonej woli dopaść tych zabójców. Zrobi to nie dlatego, że go tak kochał, ale dlatego, że nie będzie miał innego wyjścia. Wstawce znajdzie się jego życie, a to odpowiedni motywator dla każdego kto choć odrobinę kocha swoje ziemski żywot. Ten człowiek kochał je i to całkiem poważnie.

Znalezienie go zajęło mu kilka długich dni, konieczne okazało się nagięcie kilku osób do współpracy, zaoferowanie takiej samej oferty jaką miał w zanadrzu dla Chana. Czas i wysiłek nie poszedł na marne, wiedział gdzie tego dnia znajdował się chłopak, a to miejsce było już pod obserwacją Franklina. O dziwo nie było to na terenie Smoków, gdzie logika kazałaby im go szukać, tej nocy znajdował się na terytorium Skorpionów. Między gangami nie było jakiegoś układu i nie kochali się specjalnie, ale również nie skakali sobie przesadnie do oczu, gdy ktoś znajdzie się na cudzym terenie.

Wrócił do samochodu, mijani ludzie nawet nie spoglądali na niego, brak kominiarki powodował, że nie przyciągał tylu spojrzeń na ulicy. Większość jego wyposażenia znajdowało się w samochodzie, co nie znaczyło, że był bez brony. Wyjście bez broni byłoby największą głupotą, a na nią jakoś sobie nie mógł pozwolić.

Czemu ich nie zgarniemy? spytał z tyłu agent Werner, jego Obserwator.

Jest nas tylko trójka, a ich kupa. Herkules dupa, kiedy wrogów kupa, nie mam jakiś specjalnych skłonności samobójczych. A tak poza to jesteśmy umówieni z kimś innym. Wiem gdzie ich szukać, mam bardzo dobrą pamięć jeśli chodzi o takie zniewagi i nie mam zwyczaju ich wybaczać. Mogą poczekać, chcę dopaść wynajęte dzieciaki, nim on znów sobie zrobią zawody w strzelaniu do mnie.

Agent kiwnął głową dając do zrozumienia, że rozumie, ale tak naprawdę nie rozumiał za wiele co się działo wokół niego. Nie należał do grupy operacyjnej, rzadko kiedy brał udział w akcjach, do jego zadań należało przede wszystkim rozpoznanie miejsc i ludzi. Na tym się znał i był zaskoczony zupełnie nowym przydziałem. Nie miał warunków do obserwacji agenta, co i tak było utrudnione przez prowadzoną przez nich akcje.

Franklin spokojnie siedział w samochodzie obserwacja była nudna i nie miał pojęcia jak ludzie z Grupy Obserwacyjnej mogą wysiedzieć tyle godzin w jednym miejscu, gdy nic w około się nie dzieje. Był z operacyjnej i wolał, aby tak zostało. Robota snajpera powoli go wykończała, nie za wiele różniła się od siedzenia Obserwatora. Z drugiej strony, lepiej siedzieć nawet te sto metrów i na jakimś dachu w upał, niż się pchać prosto w paszcze lwa. I nie wysyłają jedną osobę na obserwacje, ale zespół i było z kim pogadać, ale jakoś rozmowa z Kim nie kleiła się i dali sobie spokój jakąś godzinę temu. Jeżeli już coś mówili, to tylko na temat tego co teraz robili i działo się wokół nich, a działo się niewiele.

Spojrzał w wsteczne lusterko, zjechało się całe towarzystwo. W duchu odetchnął z ulgą, za kilka minut będzie ciepło, a może i gorąco i wtedy za tęskni przez moment za siedzeniem na tyłku w bezpiecznej odległości od kul.

Reszta zespołu. wskazał w lusterko. Za kilka minut będzie ciekawie.

Czemu nie wezwie całej grupy i nie wejdziemy frontem?

Chce tylko z nim porozmawiać, a nie go zgarnąć. Wolałby, gdyby byli tu twoi kumple i mieli nakaz aresztowania chłopaka. Nie ma, więc będzie czekać nas nudna sprawa, będziemy gadać z nim, może mieć coś ciekawego do słuchania.

Chan wiedział sporo, ale nie znaczyło to, że będzie chciał się podzielić ze swoją wiedzą. Brak wspólnego języka może się okazać barierą nie do pokonania, nawet dla kogoś takiego jak Trinity.

Daniel Loo kochał życie i wszystkie jego atrakcje, a najbardziej kochał swoją dziewczynę i był gotów zrobić wiele, aby tylko być z nią, nawet zrobić wyłom w swoim murze ochronnym, aby tylko się z nią spotkać. Częściej przywożono ją do niego, niż on wpadał do niej. Zbyt często nie dało się ich dostrzec spacerujących po jakimś parku, czy w knajpce na romantycznej kolacji. Od ostatniego zamachu na swoje życie, Daniel, bardziej przykładał się do swojej ochrony.

A jak nie będzie chciał z nim gadać, to co?

Nie pamiętam jeszcze sytuacji, aby ktoś nie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Sama zobaczysz.

Wysiadł i podszedł do nich. Nie obawiał się, ze ktoś ich zobaczy. Dokładnie sprawdził teren, wiedział gdzie znajduje się każda czujka i wiedział jak wejść do środka tak, aby oni nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieli. Ten aspekt z jego pracy nawet mu się podobał.

Na dworze jest pięciu, w środku kolejna piątka. Pryszcz.

Jak z wejściem?

Nie ma problemu, nie należą do zbyt ogarniętych jeśli chodzi o zabezpieczanie terenu.

Pretorian tylko pokręciła głową.

Co nie oznacza, że w środku nie są przygotowani na wizytę.

Zobaczymy jak wejdziemy. uciął nie potrzebną wymianę zdań. Kim i Warren zapewnią nam wsparcie w razie jakiś kłopotów. Pamiętajcie, to ma być tylko kulturalna wizyta w domu.

Lufa automatu wycelowana w niego jakoś nie przekonywała go pokojowych zamiarów gości. Napastnicy weszli tak, że nie zdołał w żaden sposób zareagować. Nie słyszał strzałów, krzyków, niczego co by ich zdradziło, weszli jak duchy. Różnica polegała na tym, że te nie używały broni, a w szczególności automatów. Jedynie co zdołał zrobić, to zasłonić dziewczynę. W starciu z kulami jego ciało jest przegrane, zapewne chodziło im tylko o niego. Jeśli nie będą zbyt wredni, to jakąś szanse na przeżycie miała, nikłą co prawdę, ale miała.

Kim jesteście? spytał, choć nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi.

Faktycznie zapomniałem się przedstawić. powiedział jeden z nich z lekką ironią w głosie jakby było to zabawne, na pewno nie dla niego. Trinity, Pretorian i mój kolega.

Spodziewał się kul, lub pozdrowień od któregoś z jego przeciwników zewnętrznych, jak i tych wewnętrznych. Nie spodziewał się, że widok federalnych będzie dla niego taką ulgą. Już się w duchu godził z przodkami, z nimi miał szanse na przeżycie tej nocy.

Czego chcesz ode mnie Trinity? spytał go nie zmieniając głosu, lufy automatów wciąż były skierowane na nich, mógł to być głupi żart kończący się jego śmiercią. Skąd mam mieć pewność, że to ty? Nie masz swego munduru. Gdzie mundurowi?

To nieoficjalne spotkanie, więc ich nie ma. obniżył broń, pozostała dwójka poszła jego przykładem. Tylko od ciebie zależy jak się skończy, dopadłem każdego z przywódców, tylko ty nie trafiłeś jeszcze w moje rączki. Albo będziemy gadać tu i szybko skończymy, albo czekać będzie nas długa i ciężka rozmowa na komendzie. A tam zobaczysz full mundurowych. Wybór należy tylko do ciebie, jak to przebiegnie.

Nie namyślał się zbyt długo. Nie miał za bardzo się o co targować i tak był na przegranej pozycji. Wybór był prosty.

Tu, ale nie chcę jej mieszać w sprawy zawodowe.

Jasne, Pretorian dotrzyma jej z Młodym towarzystwa, kiedy my załatwimy jak to nazwałeś „sprawy zawodowe".

W przeciągu minuty byli sami w pokoju. Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie. Daniel rozważał wszystkie możliwe tematy rozmów jakie mogły go czekać z ty agentem. Nie spodziewał się, aby ktoś mógł go odnaleźć i wedrzeć się do środka, jak to oni uczynili. Myślał, że wszystkie środki mające tylko jedno na celu, zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo zostały użyte. Mylił się i teraz czekała go rozmowa, którą zapewne nie zapisze do tych najprzyjemniejszych.

Za jakieś pół godziny, policja dokona małego nalotu na twoje meliny. powiedział z lekką ironią. Rzecz jasna nie zgarną ciebie, ale dopadną kilku z twojego otoczenia. Za kilkom z nich nie będziesz płakał, możesz mi uwierzyć na słowo. Jesteś jedynym szefem gangu, któremu oprócz przywództwa nie można zarzucić nic innego, a wiesz dokładnie tego szukałem.

Nie po to mnie szukałeś, aby mnie uprzedzić przed własnym nalotem.

No nie. Chcę poznać odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. Po pierwsze jakie są wasze plany w sprawie tej zabitej? Na pewno szukacie na własną rękę jej zbójców. Odradzam, bo będziecie mi przeszkadzać i wojny tu nie potrzebuję.

A ja nie mogę pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek bez karnie zabijał moich ludzi jeśli nawet nie są z rodziny. odparł nie tak pewnie jak Trinity. Musi dojść do zemsty, wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby zniewaga nie została bez odpowiedzi, nie chce stracić głowy i to w nie w przenośni.

Nie stracisz jej. Mogę wiele zrobić. Ja zdejmę z ciebie kilka problemów, a ty mi trochę pomożesz, w granicach przyzwoitości rzecz jasna.

Spojrzał na niego i nie miał do cholery pojęcia o czym on mówił.

Nie pieprz, tylko mów po angielsku jak do człowieka! Jakie problemy? Ja nie mam problemów i każdy o tym doskonale wie.

Twój pierwszy problem to Jerry Akagi, to on podkopuje twoją dupę przy każdej możliwej sytuacji, a miał ich już kilka. Mogę go zamknąć za kilka rzeczy. Nie pójdzie na ugodę i dostanie powiedzmy siedem lat, wyjdzie po czterech jeśli będzie dobrze się sprawował. Drugi problem to jak niewielu wie to 4 8 5 7, posiadają bazę na twoim terenie. Zaszli mi trochę za skórę i chcę ich załatwić na ament, nim zrobią komuś krzywdę.

Komuś, czy tobie?

Jakbyś nie pamiętał, to ich atak na mnie zakończył się wielką fuszerką, to amatorzy, którzy mają o sobie zbyt wielkie mniemanie. Nie wiem dlaczego do tej pory ktoś nie zlikwidował ich, lub nie wydał gliną. Więc powiesz mi gdzie mam ich szukać, czy nie?

Nie mam powodów, aby powiedzieć, gdzie są.

Tommy Loo to wystarczający powód. Jakoś nie cię kocha, a kiedy się dowie, że siedzisz cele obok, to powiedz mi, jak długo pożyjesz?

Po raz pierwszy zaczął się tak naprawdę się bać i miał ku temu powód i cholernie spory. To przez niego gliny dopadli go, co prawda nikt tego mu nie udowodnił, ale chodziły plotki, że tak jednak było. Te plotki miały swoją podstawę w kilku wydarzeniach, a mianowicie Tommy został pozbawiony przez niego przywództwa, a następnie ośmieszony, kilka razy się pobili, a w tedy noże poszły w ruch. Jeden planował zlikwidować drugiego, ale policja okazała się szybsza. Tommy miał jeszcze cztery lata do odsiedzenia. Nigdy nie zapomniał komu to zawdzięczał, przysięgał zemstę i szybciej zginie, niż zapomni o zabiciu Chana.

Nie zrobisz tego, nie masz na mnie nic. odparł nie wierząc we własne słowa do końca.

Nie było mu dane dostrzec uśmiechu, który się malował na jego twarzy. Wiedział, że już go miał w swojej garści.

Chcesz się przekonać? Raczej nie. Załatwię tobie króciutkie wakacje, bo zbyt długo nie po dychasz po drugiej stronie krat. Więc jak będzie Chan? 4 8 5 7, tydzień siedzenia cicho, za twoje życie i kilka kłopotów mniej na głowie. Decyduj się szybko.

Nie było nad czym się zastanawiać. Był przyparty do muru i nie miał żadnego ruchu jeśli tylko marzyło się mu wyjście z tego żywym. Musiał pójść na jego propozycje. Niewiele zyska, nic nie straci i wciąż będzie żył, a to się liczyło jak najbardziej dla niego.

Dobra, ta runda dla ciebie cwaniaku.

Wiedział, że dostanie to co chciał nim jeszcze zaczęli rozmawiać.

W ciągu kilku minut wiedział co chciał. Miał już plan gotowy. Wiedział jak się dobrać do tej puszki nie mając zbyt wielkiego otwieracza do konserw pod ręką. Musiał tylko się zabezpieczyć przed wszelkimi nieproszonymi komplikacjami.

A teraz pójdziesz sobie spać. Jeśli obudzą cię twoi chłopcy, to znaczy, że nie musiałem wracać do ciebie, aby sprawdzić twoje informacje. Jeśli obudzisz się w szpitalu, to sam sobie dośpiewaj resztę.

Nie zauważył małej strzałki, która wbiła się w jego ciało. Jeśli nawet, to i tak po kilku sekundach leżał na podłodze nieruchomy jak kłoda.

Trinity wyszedł do czekających na niego kolegów.

Mamy jeszcze kilka miejsc do odwiedzenia tej nocy. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to nie będziemy musieli tutaj wracać. Macie artylerie ze sobą?

No. A co będzie potrzebna?

Ty, Młody jako jedyny nie powinieneś zadawać mu takich głupich pytań.


	20. Chapter 19

ROZDZIAŁ 19 

Boję się, że kiedyś nadejdzie taki ranek, a cię nie będzie koło mnie.

Margo spojrzała na swojego chłopaka. Głos jej drżał, a w oczach pojawił się łzy. Drżała, choć była wtulona w niego i czuła jak jego ciepło przenika ją na wskroś. Bała się, choć nie posiadała żadnych przesłanek, aby się lękać.

Jej niepokój miał zupełnie inne korzenie. Kochała Erica i wiedziała, że on kocha ją i nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niej. Jednak zdarzały się takie dni, gdy jedna ze stron zaczyna się obawiać bez podstaw i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Ten lęk był głupotą, o czym wiedzieli oboje, ale uczucie są silniejsze od zdrowego rozsądku.

Dziś była światkiem, czegoś co zachwiało jej poczuciem wiary w miłość i wierność drugiej osoby. Uważała, że ta dwójka kocha się ponad wszystko i zawsze będą razem i nic tego nie zmieni. Mówiono, że są ze sobą tylko dlatego, że oboje są sławni, a tacy powinni się trzymać zawsze razem. Piękni, lubiani przez wszystkich, a przede wszystkim sławni w swoich dziedzinach.

Nic jednak nie jest wieczne. Wszystko ma swój początek i co najgorsze koniec po pięknej fazie rozkwitu. Nikt tego nie lubi, ale nadchodzi taki dzień, który jest kresem wszystkiego i trudno się z tym pogodzić. Szok nie pozwala na jasne myślenie. Człowiek jest otumaniony całą sytuacją i nie ma bladego pojęcia jak się zachować. Jest niemym świadkiem tego się co się dzieje wokół niego.

Angel i Nick nie byli już najbardziej znaną parą w jej szkole. To był dla niej wielki szok, może większy, niż dla samej Angel. Ta nagła zmiana sytuacji spowodowała, że zaczęła się lękać o swojego chłopaka i możność utrzymania go przy sobie broniąc się przed atakiem jakieś blond jędzy. Przez taką właśnie jędze, Nicka, został podkuszony do skoku w bok. Dowód zdrady został przez kogoś uwieczniony na zdjęciach, które jakimś dziwnym trafem znalazły się w szafce Angel. Nie było dla niego wyjaśnień, okoliczności łagodzących. Stracił najpiękniejszą dziewczynę o której marzyła męska połowa szkoły.

Nick zrobił Angel coś podobnego, choć byli ze sobą od pierwszej klasy, to czemu Eric nie mógł dokonać czegoś podobnego. Byli ze sobą zdecydowanie krócej od nich, a Eric nie żył w celibacie, lista jego podbojów była spora. Nie z każdą lądował w łóżku, ale tych było kilka, o czym doskonale wiedziała. Nie miał przed nią w tej materii żadnych tajemnic.

Kiedy była na jego meczach, czy treningach widziała spojrzenia jakimi obdarzały jej chłopaka dziewczyny z drużyny dopingującej i nie tylko one. Nie miała pojęcia czemu, ale kapitanowie byli zawsze na celowniku prawie każdej dziewczyny. Był to doskonale znany zwyczaj, tak było u niej i nie dziwiła się, że był w innych. Wyjątkiem stanowili chłopaki z Nixona i ich drużyna piłki nożnej, w niej bożyszczem tłumu dziewczyn nie był kapitan, który chodził z childerką, ale to właśnie Eric był na celowniku. Jej chłopak. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że każda z nich zamieniłaby się z nią z wielką chęcią.

Eric starał się nie dostrzegać tych spojrzeń. Doskonale wiedział, że te zainteresowanie wiązało się tylko z jednym faktem, grał w nogę i to on naprawdę dowodził grą. W innym wypadku byłby jednym z tłumu nie zauważalnych chłopaków. Czasami wolał być jednym z nich.

Nie dawał powodów, aby wzbudzić zazdrość, nie zależało mu na tych spojrzeniach. Miał już dziewczynę, która jak mu się wydawało kochała go za to kim był, a nie za to, że grał właśnie w nogę i był w tym dobry.

Chciał jej powiedzieć, że nie nadejdzie taki dzień, ale był siła, która go powstrzymywała. Wiedział, że cokolwiek powie i tak nie trafi do niej po tym jak długi i dobrze zapowiadający się związek runął. Nie było żadnej siły, która mogła przekonać teraz Margo.

Opuścisz mnie dla innej. Nie zniosłabym tego. Tyle jeszcze o tobie nie wiem, Eric. Kocham człowieka, którego do końca nie znam.

Spojrzał na nią. Te oczy we łzach. Nie. W gardle czuł jak coś nie pozwalało mu powiedzieć o sobie coś więcej. Nigdy nie mówił nikomu, nawet Jenny.

Z wielkim trudem wytrzymał jej spojrzenie, choć stawiał czoło ludziom, którzy byli groźni, a ledwo dał jej radę. Pocałował ją w czoło i odsunął się od niej. Wziął z parapetu popielniczkę i siadł na łóżku. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, wyciągnął jednego z nich i zapalił jednego. Zaciągnął się i powiedział obcym głosem.

Każdy gra w życiu jakąś rolę, które mu wyznacza. Mi życie tych ról jakoś nie pożałowało. Kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem w Chicago wszedłem w konflikt z prawem. Należałem do gangu, Wściekli, bo tacy naprawdę byliśmy. Walczyliśmy non stop z Sycylijczykami. Nie należałem do góry gangu, ale jednak chłopaki mnie lubili i miałem posłuch. Doszło do tego, że trafiłem do najcięższego zakładu w moim kochanym stanie. Tam zastałem zmuszony do walki o swoje życie. Nie było to miły okres mojego życia, ale jakoś przez niego przeszedłem. Po opuszczeniu murów nie byłem już sobą. Tam zdobyłem ten tatuaż, który jest wizytówką tego piekła na ziemi. Tam nikt nie był człowiekiem, a nim się nie staje po opuszczeniu jego. Samanta….

Głos mu zaczął drgać na same wspomnienie tamtej nocy. Mieli się spotkać, ale jakaś błahostka go zatrzymała, kazał jej wziąć swój samochód, on miał dojechać później. Ledwie wyjechała, a zadzwonił Dreke z cynkiem, Sycylijczycy chcieli go zlikwidować. Była tylko jedna możliwość ataku na niego, kiedy jechał samochodem. A jego samochodem jechała Samanta, a nie on. Ci zobaczą jego samochód i nic nie powstrzyma ich od ataku. Miał racje. Kiedy dogonił ją samochód został przerobiony na durszlak, a on jeszcze żyła przez krótką chwilę. I choć błagał, aby nic nie mówiła, ona mówiła, aby uciekał, o ich wielkich planach. Pięć minut później pojawiła się policja i karetka wezwana przez Dreka, ale było już po wszystkim. Samanta umarła mu na rękach, a on nie pozwolił nikomu podejść i zabrać ją. Konieczna była pomoc kolegi i Sary.

Usiadła obok niego. Widziała jak cierpi. Te wspomnienia żyły cały czas w nim i nie pozwolą mu zapomnieć o sobie, czas się nie liczył w tym przypadku. Rany nigdy się nie zagoją. Przytuliła go do siebie jak małe dziecko. Nie płakał i wątpiła, aby zaczął. Spojrzała mu w oczy i przeraziła się, gdyż dostrzegła w nich wielką pustkę, brak litości, miłości. Jedną wielką nicość siejącą zniszczenie. Dreszcz przerażenia przeszły jej ciało na wskroś. To już nie był jej chłopak, tylko zupełnie podobna do niego osoba, ale obca jej i człowieczeństwu.

Mięliśmy plan. podjął po chwili, zaciągnął się po raz kolejny i zgasił papierosa. Miałem zamiar zrobić coś, czego się nie da się zrobić, opuścić gang i zacząć życie na nowo z nią. A ona zginęła na moich rękach, gdyż wzięto ją za mnie. To ja miałem prowadzić samochód, te kule były dla mnie przeznaczone, a ona zginęła. Dopiero później się dowiedziałem, że jeden z moich znajomych zdradził mnie. Był to brat Samanty, jeden z naszych przywódców. Musiałem wyjechać w Chicago nie było już dla mnie miejsca, wróciłem na stare śmiecie. Mam kuratora, który pilnuje mnie, abym znajdował się jak najdalej od jakichkolwiek kłopotów, które mogą mnie wysłać powrotem do Devil Hills, a obecnie do więzienia federalnego na kilka długich lat. Trzymam się z dala od kłopotów, choć nie raz już mnie kusiło, aby pokazać tym dzieciakom, jak się naprawdę załatwia się sprawy na ulicy. Boję się miłości. Boję się, że przeze mnie może zginać kolejna osoba na której mi bardzo zależy. Przez długi czas nie dopuszczałem zbyt blisko do siebie drugiej osoby. Miałem wiele kochanek, ale dopiero Jenny i ty byłyście kimś ważnym dla mnie.

W tym wszystkim była jedna rzecz, która ją zaintrygowała, a mianowicie kurator. Na samą wzmiankę na jego temat poczuła jakieś dziwne ukucie. Znała tylko jednego kuratora, który jest adwokatem Erica i często ma na niego oko. Ale te dwie osoby nie mogły jedna i tą samą. Mogły.

Sara.

Sama nie wiedziała czemu powiedziała jej imię. Było jednak już za późno, aby się nad się zastanawiać, Eric usłyszał i kiwnął tylko głową potakując.

Oboje byliśmy po przejściach. Jednego dnia wypiliśmy trochę za dużo i wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. Przez jakiś czas byliśmy kochankami, ale przyrzekliśmy sobie, że nigdy między nami nic więcej nie będzie.

Zamilkł, to co chciał powiedzieć, powiedział zaskakując samego siebie. Margo była pierwszą dziewczyną, której powiedział, aż tyle o sobie i co kiedyś się wydarzyło w jego życiu, pokazał swoje prawdziwe ja. Czuł pewnego rodzaju ulgę, powinien zdecydowanie wcześniej powiedzieć jej o tym. Tak. Za długo ukrywał przed każdym kim był.

Nie spodziewała się podobnej spowiedzi po min, raczej kilka słów jak to kiedyś było, zdecydowanie za mało tak jak to robił normalnie. Otrzymała potężną dawkę historii jego życia, domyślał się, że jest jeszcze kilka faktów, których jej nie powiedział i nie robiła żadnych starań, aby teraz jej poznać. Była mu ogromnie wdzięczna za to co do tej pory powiedział o sobie, znaczyło to dla niej bardzo wiele, więcej, niż to mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Nigdy nie pomyślała, że jej chłopak był kiedykolwiek członkiem jakiegoś gangu. Wyglądał może nie zaciekawię, nigdy się nie uśmiechał i ten tatuaż, który brała za przejaw jego buntu. Wyobraziła sobie Erica w barwach jednego z gangów, zachowującego się jak jeden z nich, nie był to zbyt miły widok. Z bólem serca musiała przyznać jednak, że to pasowała do niego. Widziała przecież jak załatwił Mikea. Tego się właśnie nauczył w tym zakładzie. Teraz pojmowała coś co nie dawało jej spokoju, doskonale znał się na broni i Sara pozwalała mu ją przeczyścić, czy po prostu potrzymać ją w dłoni. Wydawał się wtedy, że był w zupełnie inny świecie.

Postanowiła powiedzieć coś co może wiedział, ale ona nigdy mu nie powiedziała, a chciała, aby wiedział.

Ja też gram. powiedziała powoli staranie dobierając słowa, aby opisać, to czuje. Tylko, że nie życie narzuciło mi tą rolę, tylko ja sama. Widziałam ciebie, gdy zacząłeś chodzić z Jenny, już wtedy wpadłeś mi w oko. Mam kilku znajomych którzy sporo wiedzą, ale o tobie wiedzieli bardzo mało. Nic nowego się nie dowiedziałam, nie licząc plotki, że lubisz spotykać się ze starszymi dziewczynami i nie z jedną wylądowałeś w łóżku. Kiedyś nawet cię śledziłam i trafiłam do jakiegoś klubu, nie pamiętam nazwy. Będąc jedną z nich mogła ciebie zdobyć, taki miałam bynajmniej plan. Nigdy wcześniej nie robiłam tego…

Wiem. przerwał jej i pocałował ją w czoło. Podobasz mi się taka jak jesteś naprawdę. Tamte dziewczyny odeszły zapomnienie i nigdy nie powrócą. Mam tylko ciebie i nikogo więcej.

I słusznie, w innym wypadku byłoby z tobą kiepsko. Kocham cię.

Ja również i zrobię wszystko, aby cię ochronić. Straciłem już jedną dziewczynę, drugiej nie pozwolę skrzywdzić.

Wtuliła się w niego. Cały niepokój o niego zniknął jak za sprawą magicznej różki. Nic nie musiał więcej mówić. Nie chciał już złych wspomnień, radowała się tym co miał. Tego szczęścia, które teraz ją ogarnęło nie potrafiła opisać słowami. Chciała, aby ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła. Chciała dzielić ją tylko i wyłącznie z nim.

Eric czuł, że coś się kończy, a zaczyna się coś zupełnie innego, na co nie był tak do końca przygotowany. Strach o nią był wielki. Margo musiał ocalić za wszelką cenę. Za wszelką.

Obudził się w środku cały zlany potem. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Odruchowo wsadził rękę pod poduszkę, ale tego co szukał tam nie było i nie zdziwił się, kiedy nic pod nią nie znalazł. Przymknął oczy, próbował uspokoić choćby trochę poszarpane na strzępy nerwy. Po raz kolejny śnił się mu koszmar. Ten się różnił od tych poprzednich. Nie liczyło się nic po za końce. Śmierć. Inne miasto. Inne miejsca. Inne okoliczności. Inna osoba. Niezmienna śmierć.

Ostrożnie wstał z łóżka, aby nie obudzić Margo, która spała snem sprawiedliwego. Poprawił przed wyjściem kołdrę, nie chciał, aby zmarła. Jakiś czas temu spytała go czy może spać jak lubi, nie robiąc jej problemów Eric się zgodził. Nie wiedział tylko, że Margo lubi spać nago, tak jak teraz. Pierwsze noce były okropne, ale teraz to już była kwestia przyzwyczajenia.

Masując obolałe skronie skierował się do kuchni. Otworzył szafkę w której trzymał swoje leki, wyjął jedną z nieopisanych fiolek. Nie musiał mieć etykietek doskonale wiedział co miał w ręku. W duchu miał nadzieje, że początkujący narkomanom nigdy nie przyjdzie do głowy sprawdzić jego domowej apteczki. Wyciągnął z niej dwie całkiem niewinnie wyglądające tabletki i połknął nie zastanawiając się za długo. Wiedział, że ból przejdzie dopiero za jakieś pół godziny, a za godzinę poczuje dopiero senność, ale był pewien, że rano będzie jakoś działał.

Koszmar nie był straszny. Śmierć nie była mu obca, zetknął się z nią w życiu więcej razy, niż by tego sobie życzył i chciał. Widział wiele ciał i ich widok był dla niego zupełnie obojętny. Ale nie tego. Już raz na rękach umarła dziewczyna, przeżył to naprawdę, a teraz w snach ginęła kolejna i nic nie mógł zrobić. Znowu kule był mu przeznaczone, ale dosięgły ją. Nie.

Kochał Margo i chronił ją przed każdym zagrożeniem i wiedział, że posunie się daleko, aby tylko zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Zapomniał o jednym zagrożeniu przed którym nie potrafił ją ochronić choćby zastosował najdalej idące środki. Nie zdoła ochronić jej przed samym sobą. Po prostu nie zdoła.

Nie chciał, aby cierpiała za jego grzechy. Nie chciał, aby lękała się wyjścia z domu. Był w stanie wybaczyć sobie wiele, ale nie skrzywdzenie drugiej osoby. Nie kolejnej śmierci ukochanej dziewczyny. Wszystko, tylko nie to.

Znał tylko jedno logiczne wyjście z takiej sytuacji. Nie było ani łatwe, ani przyjemne. Nie potrafił znaleźć innego. Obawiał się wprowadzenia jego w życie. Było jednak konieczne.

Zaklął. Przeklął samego siebie i tym kim był. Co zrobiło z niego życie. Nienawidził samego siebie za to kim, a raczej czym się stał. Nienawidził siebie jak nikogo innego.

Po raz kolejny spróbował poukładać i uspokoić swoje myśli w tym stanie był zupełnie do niczego, a potrzebował choćby chwili jasnego myślenia.

Nie musiał podnosić głowy, aby wiedzieć, że Sara stoi w progu. Nie słyszał kiedy wyszła ze swojego pokoju. Wiedział, że tam stoi z zatroskaną miną i tak samo bezradna jak on spoglądała na niego. Nie wiedziała co miała powiedzieć. A co miała w ogóle powiedzieć. Nie było takich słów i wolał, aby nic nie mówiło. Słowa nie miał teraz dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

Siadła naprzeciw niego. Nalała wody i podała mu.

W tym stanie zbyt długo nie pociągniesz. stwierdziła spokojnym tonem, choć z wielkim trudem zachowywała go. To się musi skończyć, Eric.

Co ty nie powiesz, Sara. ironia była teraz słabą obroną, ale jedyną jaką miał do swojej dyspozycji. To się nigdy nie skończy i oboje doskonale wiemy. No chyba, że we wiadomy sposób.

Nie mów tak, nie jest jeszcze za późno.

Ona nie jest przy mnie bezpieczna i nigdy nie będzie. Wiedzą kim jestem. Złożono mi ofertę pracy dla Psów, rozumiesz. Nie mam zamiaru uciekać przed tym przekleństwem. Ba, ja nie zdołam tego dokonać, bo mi nie pozwolą. Ukrywać się przed nimi, kusząca myśl.

Nie zdołasz, dopadną cię wszędzie. Dobrze wiesz, że nie ma takiego miejsca na Ziemi, w którym wcześniej, lub później cię by nie znaleźli. A wtedy koniec twój marny.

Ale ona będzie bezpieczna. Nie pozwolę na kolejną śmierć z mojego powodu. Powinienem zginąć zamiast niej w Chicago. Powinienem być już dawno trupem.

Żyjesz i to się liczy. Zapomnij o przeszłości i żyj tym co jest teraz.

Dzięki za taki żywot. Sara ja umieram w środku. Mam powoli dość tego zasranego życia, jakiego życia, to jedno pieprzone kłamstwo, obłuda i oboje o tym wiemy.

Jego stan pogarszał się i tym razem nie obejdzie się bez fachowej pomocy. Co mógł zrobić w takim stanie ducha, dosłownie wszystko. Nie skrzywdzi nikogo wokół siebie, oni według niego nie stanowili żadnego zagrożenia, jedynym zagrożeniem był on sam. Mógł popełnić samobójstwo? Nie chciał rozważać takiej hipotezy, ale musiała. Jeżeli będzie chciał za wszelką cenę zapewnić Margo bezpieczeństwo każdym dostępnym środkiem, to zrobi to nie wahając się ani przez moment. Kochał tą dziewczynę jak nikogo na świecie, bardziej niż swoje życie.

Nie rób tego, Eric. To nie rozwiązanie, tylko zadasz jej cierpienie. Jesteśmy w stanie zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, wiesz o tym doskonale.

Problem w tym, że nie wiem właśnie. Nie ma takich środków, które ochronią ją przede mną i nie zdołacie jej zapewnić odpowiedniej ochrony, gdyż ta nie istnieje.

Dopóki nie spróbujesz nie będziesz wiedział.

Spojrzał na nią i powiedział.

Aby zapewnić jej to o czym mówisz, musiałaby poznać całą prawdę, a na to nikt nie wyrazi zgody, za dużo osób poczułoby się zagrożonych i nie licząc się z niczym i z nikim zlikwidowaliby problem, ją i mnie, jeśli ja bym ich wcześniej nie dopadł. Nie mam zamiaru strzelać sobie w łeb, ani nie mam zamiaru przemierzać całego świata prze całe moje cholerne życie oglądając się nerwowo przez ramie. Nie pozwolę, aby Margo spadł z mojej winy, choćby jeden włos. A jeśli znajdzie się jakiś debil, który ją skrzywdzi, to go zabiję. Wiesz doskonale, że nie są to słowa bez pokrycia.

Wiem. Skrzywdzenie jej to demonstracja swoich samobójczych poglądów. Nikt jej nie skrzywdzi, bo nie będzie miał ku temu powodów. Jesteś przewrażliwiony na tym punkcie. Skończy ci się zawiasy i będziesz wolny, nikt i nic nie będzie ciebie zatrzymywał. Taki był układ.

Tak był. Tak było w tedy, gdy się zgodził na niego, a teraz było teraz. I jakoś im nie wierzy. Widział wystarczająco dużo, wręcz za dużo, takim nie pozwala się chodzi spokojnie. Przekona się w przeciągu najbliższych dwóch dni, od nich będzie zależało wystarczająco dużo, aby zdecydować o dalszych losach.

Nie powiedział ani słowa wracając do swojego pokoju. Sara tylko się domyślała co mogły nieść ze sobą jego słowa. Nie była to miła wizja. Eric nie był zwykłym nastolatkiem o czym zdawało wiedzieć raptem kilka osób.


	21. Chapter 20

ROZDZIAŁ 20 

Napięcie wisiało w powietrzu. W pomieszczeniu panowała bardzo nerwowa atmosfera i choć każdy z nich zarabiał w ten sam sposób na życie, narażając je w służbie prawa. Nie była to ich pierwsza akcja, lecz kolejna i powinni się przyzwyczaić się do całej otoczki związanej z swoja pracą. Nic jednak się nie zmieniło jeśli chodziło nerwy, denerwowali się jakby to była ich pierwsza wspólna akcja, a przecież tak nie było.

Sprawdzali dokładnie broń. Każdy wiedział gdzie miał być i nie trzeba było przypominać im. Na bieżąco byli informowani o poczynaniach dwójki podejrzanych. Śledzeni przez Franklina nie mogli wykonać żadnego ruchu, o którym od razu nie dowiedział się Trinity. Obecnie byli u brata Mikea i nic nie wróżyło, aby w przeciągu kilku nadchodzących minut cokolwiek się zmieniło. Za nim opuszczą obserwowane mieszkanie, oni mieli już dawno zająć pozycje. Według planu miało wszystko się odbyć szybko i bez ofiar po obu stronach. Ale to był tylko plan, a te miały zwyczaj rządzić się własnymi prawami i zmieniać się w najmniej oczekiwanych chwilach.

Policjanci nie wiedzieli do ostatniej chwili po co zostali zebrani i kto był kolejnym celem, mogli tylko zgadywać, stawiali na kolejnego dzieciaka, który zaszedł ku swojej zgubie wysoko w hierarchii gangu brudząc sobie przy tym ręce. I w pewnym sensie się nie pomylili.

Silver i Drako jako nowi członkowie rady dostali obstawę, która zawsze była tuż obok nich i rzucała się niemiłosiernie w oczy. Byli uzbrojeni i wiedzieli jak się strzela, aby przy tym nie zrobić sobie przy tym krzywdy. Siedzieli zawsze w samochodzie i starali się nie rzucać w oczy, posunęli się do tego, że nie mieli na sobie barw gangu. Jeździli samochodami, które wyglądały na nowe, nie był kradzione i przestrzegali wszystkie przepisy drogowe jakie tylko znali, lub słyszeli o nich. Unikali kłopotów za wszelką cenę.

Frank Drako, starszy brat Mikea swego czasu należał sam do gangu i nadal nosił sygnet z trzygłowym psem, który był w czymś rodzaju herbu Psów. Obecnie pracował w pierwszej lidze, jak sam mówił. Skończył studia i zaciągnął się w szeregi mafii, ale nie zapomniał o swoich korzeniach. Nikt nigdy nie odchodził z gangu, chyba, że nogami do przodu.

Za parę lat wejdziecie to prawdziwego świata. powiedział spokojnie sącząc swoje drinka siedząc w salonie. Gang to przedsionek prawdziwego świata, poważnej kasy, pięknych kobiet i wielkich podróży. Jak będzie mieli więcej szczęścia od reszty, to może uda wam się szybciej od reszty.

Wprowadzisz nas? spytał John.

Nie był tak dobrze zbudowany jak John, ale dorównywał mu wzrostem. Dzięki codziennie wykonanym seriom ćwiczeń i karcie stałego klienta w jednym z klubów sportowych utrzymywał świetną kondycje fizyczną. Cenił sobie zdrowie, co nie znaczyło, że nie stronił od różnych używek i tłuszczu. Zawsze jednak po szaleństwie czekało go sporo wyrzeczenia i ciężkiej pracy.

Jasne, poznacie w tedy co to życie. Nie da się tego porównać z niczym innym. Kobiety, imprezy, podróże, kasa, która wam się nie śniła, podróże. Zupełnie inny świat. Spodoba się wam, nie spotkałam się z kimś, komu by się nie podobało.

Jasne. Życie przecież jest za krótkie, aby patrzeć jak przecieka przez palce. zgodził się z bratem i ironicznie się uśmiechnął. Mam tylko cichą, że nie bijesz po rogach Tiny, fajna z niej bratowa i za dwa miesięcy zostanę wujkiem. Naprawdę dobra dziewczyna, żal mi jest jej czasami, strasznie marnuje się przy takim człowieku jak ty, braciszku, zasługuje na kogoś zdecydowanie lepszego od ciebie, ale to wiesz doskonale.

Jasne, że wiem. To jest mój prawdziwy skarb. Hm… Mike, doskonale wiem. Jak się czuje ojciec? Mam nadzieje, że się pogodził z wieloma rzeczami.

Tak, jak się dowiedział, że urodzi się chłopak. Matka zagroziła mu, że wyrzuci go z domu, jeśli nie odezwie się do ciebie. Znasz ją, ma dar przekonywania.

Jak reaguje na tych trzech jeżdżących za tobą?

Jest wściekła jak sama cholera. Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie wysłała ich w cholerę, a mnie zaraz za nimi. odparł z uśmiechem. Mam nadzieje, że przywyknie do nich, bo będzie wielka draka z tego powodu. Cholerny Trinity, wpieprzył się w nasze sprawy i rozpieprzył wszystko.

Wielu dobrych chłopaków poszło siedzieć. Straciliśmy towar za sporą kasę. dodał John wściekły. Dobierzemy się jednak do niego.

Słyszałem, że zlikwidował 4 5 8 7, to prawda?

Tak.

Zaklął pod nosem. Kiedy sam jeszcze był w gangu, 4 5 8 7, było małą grupką, która zaczęła wybijać się i tworzyć swoją złą legendę. Byli nietykalni, nikt nie odważył się ich ruszyć, nawet policjanci, którzy się ich bali. Byli najgorsi z najgorszych, najsilniejsi ze wszystkich, a jednak znalazł się silniejszy od nich i zlikwidował ich. To nie mieściło się mu w głowie.

Macie kogoś na oku?

Nie, nikt nie spróbuje zaatakować go, nie po tym co tu zrobił. Każdy się go boi.

A ty się im nie dziwisz? Facet uderza i likwiduje każdego kto wejdzie mu w drogę. Nie jest klasycznym gliną, który gra według znanej nam muzyce, on jest inny.

Mamy zamiar go przeczekać, nie może siedzieć w jednym miejscu zbyt długo. My w tym czasie przygotujemy się do drugiej rundy, jeśli nawet spróbuje powstrzymać nas kolejnym razem to mu się nie uda. Tym razem lepiej się zabezpieczymy. Zemścimy się na nim.

Oby. A co do zemsty, powiedz mi braciszku, jak stoi sprawa z tym chłopakiem, co ciebie upokorzył? Mam nadzieje, że był w gorszym stanie od ciebie.

Mike spuścił wzrok, w duchu liczy, że nie poruszy tego tematu, przeliczył się.

Wynikły pewne komplikacje…

Jakie?

Okazało się, że jest Pierwszym Mieczem, czy kimś takim.

Frank zagwizdał pełen uznania dla możliwości brata. Nie spodziewał się po nim, aż tak wiele. Wejście w drogę komuś takiemu jak Pierwszy Miecz jest wielką sztuką, która udał się tylko garstce ludzi, którzy nie uważali się z tego powodu za szczęśliwców. Sam znał jednego z nich przez jakiś czas. Nie była to osoba, którą chciałby przedstawić mamie jako kolegę z pracy.

Pokręcił głową i powiedział z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.

Czy ty wiesz z kim zadarłeś? Oni byli szkoleni do zabijania przez byłych komandosów. Oni to pieprzone maszynki do zabijania ludzi, nie spotkałem się z nikim bardziej skutecznym od nich. O mój Borze, jak go rozwścieczysz to twoja ochrona zginie kilka sekund przed tobą.

Myślisz, że nie wiem czym on jest?! Nie jestem takim ignorantem za jakiego mnie bierzesz. Ale pamiętaj, że jest tylko człowiekiem, a oni mają taki brzydki zwyczaj, a mianowicie umierać.

Ameryki tym stwierdzeniem nie odkryłeś.

Wiem co mi grozi jak tylko z nim zadrę! Ale on jest sam, a ja nie.

Nie zapominaj, że on jest Pierwszym Mieczem i robi za całą pieprzoną armie.

Niech sobie robi za kogo chce. To jest tylko jeden człowiek, który nie może liczyć na pomoc, tak jak my i nie ma środków.

Mylisz się braciszku. powiedział łagodnym głosem typowym dla nauczyciela, który właśnie wskazał błąd w logice swojego najlepszego ucznia. Tacy jak on mają takie koneksje, że głowa boli. Nie musza mieć kumpli do wsparcia jeśli tylko ma odpowiednie środki, a wtedy nikt do końca nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Przez jakiś czas pracowałem jednym z nich, gościu był Drugi, ale to nie ważne. Raz się wściekł na pewnego faceta, nie ważne kim jest, a raczej był. Jego obstawa składała się z dziecięciu Rosjan, każdy był w SPECNAZ-ie, ruscy komandosi. Poszło o drobnostkę, wziął tylko nóż i nie było go kwadrans. Następnego dnia znaleziono całą dziesiątkę zabitych przez niego.

Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że jest niebezpieczny, ale jest na niego jakiś sposób. powiedział spokojnie John próbując załagodzić napięcie między braćmi. Jest sam i nie może liczyć na pomoc kogokolwiek i jak znam życie znajdzie się na niego jakiś sposób. Jest na zawiasach, wystarczy, że w jakiś sposób złamie jakąś z zasad i jest nasz.

Takie myślenie mi się podoba. pochwalił go. Zawsze istniej jakiś sposób na załatwienie spraw i nie musi to być koniecznie zabicie, czy inny atak. Masz jakiś pomysł?

Jeszcze nie, ale coś wymyśle w przeciągu kilku dni. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć za co dokładnie siedział i jakie są warunki zawiasów. Dasz radę to załatwić?

Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Zajmie mi to jakieś dwa, góra trzy dnia, nie więcej. Masz zamiar coś go wrobić, aby poszedł na siedzenie, a gdy się klawisze dowiedzą kim jest, to będzie miał ciężkie życie. Dobrze kombinujesz, marnujesz się w gangu.

Jeszcze się uczę, jak stwierdzę, że czas na mały awans, to się zgłoszę do ciebie.

Jak chcesz, znasz moje zdanie, ale rób co chcesz. Braian niedługo wychodzi.

John lekko kiwnął głową. Jego starszy brat był przyczyną zmartwień rodziców, którzy obawiali się, że jak tylko wyjdzie na wolność, to zbyt długo nie posiedzi na niej. Za raz jakieś kłopoty go dopadną i będzie zmuszony do szybkiego zmiany miejsca pobytu i ciągłego obracania się za siebie uważając na pościg.

Ojciec chodzi co raz bardziej nerwowy, niedługo to będzie chodził po ścinanie. Jak mi się wydaje, chcesz wziąć go do siebie.

Chłopak o takich zdolnościach przyda mi się, nie przeczę. Może uda mi się utrzymać go przed jakimiś kłopotami, jeśli jest to tylko możliwe, rzecz jasna.

Tak, kłopoty bardzo go kochają. Jest to jedna z nielicznych cech jakie mamy wspólne.

Frank nic nie powiedział rozważając jego słowa. Nikt nie kocha kłopotów, chyba, że jest się psychicznie chorym, a za takich ich nie uważał. Choć chęć ataku na kogoś, kogo powinno się omijać szerokim łukiem dla ogólnego zdrowia. Z drugiej strony byli młodzi, żyli złudzeniami, że są nie do pokonania, każdy ich plan jest genialny, istny majstersztyk, który nie ma prawa zawieść. Widział już nie jednego takiego jak oni i zawsze było mu ich żal. Ginęli z powodu czegoś co zrodziło się w ich umysłach i nie miało żadnych szans na realizację w normalnym świecie.

Spojrzał na nich z jakimś dziwnym niepokojem, nie pojmował tego uczucia. Przypomniały mu się słowa Johna o kłopotach, które ponoć i jego jak Braiana bardzo lubiły. W tych słowach było coś co nie dawało mu spokoju. Były jak zła wróżba.

Zaklął w duchu spoglądając przez okno jak obaj młodzi, niezniszczalni i równi bogom kierowali się do zaparkowanego przed jego domem samochodem Johna. Coś było tu nie tak.

Mają obstawę. zameldował Franklin obserwując co chwile inny samochód. Czy sami są uzbrojeni trudno powiedzieć, ale zakładać, że są. Zachować najdalej idące środki ostrożności.

Chyba nie przesadzasz? odezwał się agent, którego przydzielił mu Trinity tylko sobie wiedzących powodów. Wątpię, aby i obstawa była uzbrojona, uważam, że jest tylko dla picu.

Uważaj sobie co tylko chcesz, tylko nie bądź zaskoczony jak gówniarze wyczarują z powietrza Kałacha i zaczną do ciebie srać z niego. Siedzę w tym mieście wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć swoje. Ale jeśli ty jesteś taki mądry, to sobie bądź. Ja mam ochotę jeszcze trochę pożyć i robić będę, aby zobaczyć kolejny mecz chłopaków z L.A.

Ja w tym roku stawiam na Orlando.

Widzę, że na sporcie znasz się tak samo dobrze jak na tej robocie. Jakim cudem przetrwałeś w oddziale specjalnym, chłopie??

Nie skomentował, tylko zacisnął zęby i nic więcej nie powiedział, nie było sensu denerwować go, nie po to został wysłany do tego cholernego miasta, aby wysłuchiwał docinki z ust jakiegoś czarnucha i to jeszcze z nędznego biura FBI.

Nie był to czas na pogaduszki o play – offach, drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczył w celowniku głowę Johna. Zaczynało się. Przygryzł dolną wargę i wciągnął powoli powietrze.

_ Do wszystkich jednostek wychodzą. _usłyszał głos Trinityego_. Zaczynamy na trzy._

Odliczanie było jak na jego gust zbyt długie. Kiedy usłyszał już nagle wszędzie się zrobiło naprawdę gorąco i nie miło. Nie widział wszystkiego, jego zakres ograniczał się tylko i wyłącznie do celownika optycznego karabinu. Otrzymali zgodę do użycia broni, jak tylko dzieciaki zaczęły wyciągać swoje zabawki. Tak jak przewidywał byli uzbrojeni i to zdecydowanie za mocno. Tych kilka minut wydawało mu się cholerną wiecznością w zamęcie ognia zawszę się traciło poczucie czasu. Nie wiedział jak długo trwała strzelanina, wiedział tylko jedno, oddał łącznie dwanaście strzałów, tylko to się dal niego liczyło, liczba oddanych strzałów, którą będzie musiał później podać w raporcie. Jego wersja zostanie porównana z innymi, aby uzyskać klarowny obraz wydarzeń. Czuł, że będzie dochodzenie, ktoś i coś spieprzył.

Efekt końcowy nie był taki jaki sobie zakładali na odprawie, zdecydowanie nie.

Cała ochrona nie żyje. Dwójka podejrzanych nie żyje, a mieli być wzięci żywcem. Mieli stanąć przed sądem i odpowiedzieć za swoje makabryczne dzieło. To wszystko miało się skończyć zupełnie inaczej, nie tak to planował. Zaklął przechodząc po pobojowisku przyglądając się zabitym dzieciakom, nikt nie przeżył po ich stronie. Chwycili za broń, za coś co nie było ich zabawką z dziecięcych lat, za coś co jak miecz obosieczny zabija i to nie tylko wrogów, ale również swoich właścicieli. Kolejna nie potrzebna ofiara. Mogli nie porywać się na coś co ich zdecydowanie przewyższało, co mogło przyczynić się i przyczyniło do zguby. Mogli żyć i cieszyć się nim, gdyby zrobili tak jak chciał. Oni zdecydowali inaczej, wybrali swój los. Wybrali śmierć.

Ściągnięto kilka karetek, paru lego ludzi było rannych, ale żywi, co uważał za najważniejsze w tej sytuacji.

Sprawa była zamknięta, dopiął swego, choć pragnął, aby koniec był zdecydowanie zupełnie inny. Mówiło się trudno, nie zawszę ma się to co chce. Zamknął właśnie ostatnie swoje śledztwo i był prawie gotowy do wielkiego dnia, nadeszła pora radykalnych zmian w życiu i nie miał zamiaru się pytać nikogo o zgodę, chciał zrobić coś wyłącznie dla siebie. Miał już dość takiego życia, bez jakiegokolwiek celu, od jednego wiatraku do drugiego. Wtaczanie tego wielkiego głazu na cholerną górę nie miało żadnego sensu, jeśli ktoś chciał się bawić w Syzyfa to jego spraw, jemu się znudziła ta rola. Chciał zająć się czymś co ma jakikolwiek sens i ni okaże się, że i tak za jakiś czas trzeba będzie poprawiać. Nie tego miał jak najbardziej dość.

Spojrzał na jedną z karetek, która przyjechała po jednego z rannych. Nie był to nikt z jego grupy. Widział tylko przez ułamek sekund twarz wykrzywioną w bólu małej dziewczynki. Nie pamiętał, aby były jakieś dzieciaki. Jego ludzie nie meldowali, aby nagle się pojawiło jakieś dziecko, co zagroziłoby akcje. Przed akcją upominał ich, aby zwracali na dzieciaki wielką uwagę, w każdej chwili jakieś mogło się pojawić i znaleźć w krzyżowym ogniu. Cholera skąd się wzięła w takim przypadku, nie miał pojęcia.

Poczuł jak świat zaczął wokół niego nagle wirować i to co raz szybciej i szybciej. W głowie pojawił się mu dobrze znane obrazy, ranne dzieciaki, które przez swoją nieostrożność znalazł się tam gdzie nie powinno. Jak rozrywają ich delikatne ciała kule z karabinów, jak granaty dzielą ich małe ciałka na jeszcze drobniejsze kawałeczki.

Obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie powtórzy się podobna sytuacja, a jednak nie dotrzyma danego słowa, właśnie odjeżdżała kolejna ofiara jego krucjaty.

Boże!!!!

Czemu ze mną tak się bawisz???

Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem???

Czemu mnie tak bardzo nienawidzisz???

Skurwiel!!!!

Pretorian nie zdołała nic powiedzieć, gdy dostrzegła jak jej partner zaczął się osuwać na ziemie, jakby nagle został trafiony jakąś niewidzialną kulą. Nie słyszała, aby padł jakiś strzał, a on sam nie padł jakby został trafiony, a raczej jakby stracił przytomność. Jej okrzyk nie zwrócił na nią jego uwagi. Dzikim pędem ruszyła w jego kierunku próbując pojąć co się z nim się stało.

Cholera, czy ktoś słyszał jakiś strzał?! spytał Franklin który był szybciej przy nim od niej.

Wydaje mi się, że stracił przytomność.

SANITARIUSZ!!!

Szybko zaczęła odpinać jego ekwipunek szukając jakieś rany postrzałowej, ale żadnej nie znalazła. Odetchnęła z ulgą, z drugiej strony jeśli nie była to kula, to co? Nie miała bladego pojęcia co się stało, aby nagle padł na ziemie.

Co się stało? Widziałeś?

Nie wiem, spojrzał na odjeżdżającą karetkę. odparł próbując sobie przypomnieć przebieg wydarzeń. W środku była dziewczynka, postrzelona w trakcie akcji.

Wiedziała już z czym miała do czynienia. Miała nadzieje, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy, że będzie to tylko jeden przypadek, pomyliła się. Kolejny cios mógł się okazać ostatecznym, po pierwszym ledwie co go postawili na nogi, ostrzegała, że kolejny taki cios może okazać się zabójczy. Wątpiła, aby udało się dokonać tego co wtedy. Bała się cały czas możliwości utraty go, bo wiązało się to ze śmiercią dla agencji, przestanie być dla nich pożyteczny. A oni byli okrutni wobec takich, którzy nie mogli pracować, a wiedzieli bardzo dużo, wręcz za dużo.

Sanitariusz podbiegł do nich i zaczął sprawdzać jego parametry życiowe, nie widział żadnych ran zewnętrznych zaczął podejrzewać, że mogły istnieć jakieś wewnętrzne, które przyczyniły się do utraty przytomności. Już chciał zdjąć mu z głowy kominiarkę, aby sprawdzić czy nie ma jakiś obrażeń na niej, gdy jego ręka została zatrzymana. Spojrzał na klęczącego obok niego czarnoskórego policjanta.

Jeśli zobaczysz jego twarz, to wiedz, że będzie to ostatnia rzecz jaką będzie tobie dane zobaczyć w życiu. powiedział jak dla niego zbyt poważnym tonem, a dłoń położona na broni tylko jeszcze głośniej do niego przemawiała. Ma zostać cały czas na nim.

W ten sposób nie dowiem się, czy nie ma jakiś obrażeń. próbował mu wyjaśnić.

Zrób to w inny sposób. polecił mu. Nikt nie ma prawa zobaczyć jego twarzy.

Cholera, człowieku, nie ułatwiasz mi pracy. W szpitalu i tak mu ją zdejmą.

A ja ci mówię, że nie.

Młody, jedź z nim i dopilnuj wszystkiego, ja posprzątam tu za niego i zadzwonię do Who, aby ściągnął naszych lekarzy, a najlepiej, aby go zabrał do szpitala wojskowego.

Jasne i tak nie ma dla mnie tu jakiejkolwiek roboty. Dobra załadować go na nosze i dawaj tą taksówką do szpitala.

Sanitariusz, który przyniósł noszę, tylko spojrzał na leżącego na ziemi, aby wiedzieć z kim miał do czynienia. Zaklął pod nosem wystarczająco głośno i siarczyście, aby usłyszał to jego kolega z zespołu.

To Trinity. Co z nim?

Nie ma żadnych widocznych obrażeń. Wygląda na to, że stracił przytomność. Nie mogę zdjąć mu maski, aby sprawdzić głowy.

Chciałbym wiedzieć jak on wygląda.

I byś został zastrzelony, dzięki za taką wiedze. Dawaj, zabieramy go z stąd.

Who wpadł jak burza do środka, a za nim dwóch agentów, którzy na co dzień nie wychodzili z cienia zapewniając mu należytą ochronę. Za drzwiami stało już dwóch kolejnych, nie pozwolą nikomu wejść do środka, choćby był samym Panem Bogiem, czy ich ukochanym prezydentem.

Franklin podniósł się z krzesła. Od momentu zapakowania nieprzytomnego kolegi do karetki nie odstępował go nawet na krok, co było jak najbardziej nie na rękę kilku lekarzom. Nie pozwolił im zdjąć mu maski, czy nawet odsłonić jej kawałek. Nie obchodziło go co mówili i cała sprawa, ta maska miała zostać na swoim miejscu, czyli na jego twarzy. Nikt nie odważył się na jakiekolwiek próby, gdy tylko zobaczyli broń w jego ręce, wiedzieli, że nie był to jakiś pokaz.

Co z nim? spytał zatrzymując się przy łóżku.

Śpi, dali mu coś na sen, cholera sam nie wiem. Nie wykryli żadnych obrażeń, co z jednej strony można potraktować jako dobry znak, z drugiej zaś martwi mnie. Może to być kolejny uraz, szok psychiczny. A w tedy sam pan dobrze sam rozumie.

Franklin był na akcji z nim i Pretorianem, gdy miał miejsce pierwszy z nich. Zapominał czasami, że Trinity tylko jemu znanych powodów wybrał sobie go na osobę do osłony. Zawsze jeśli trzeba było zapewnić sobie jakieś wsparcie ogniowe, czy dodatkową parę oczu dzwonił właśnie po niego. Po jednego z nielicznych agentów, którzy pracowali dla nich, choć nie należeli do departamentu. Miał do dyspozycji sporą grupę ludzi, ale on wybrał właśnie jego.

Nie wiesz jak długo będzie tak leżał? Chciałbym jak najszybciej zabrać go z stąd.

Lekarze sami nie wiedzą co mu jest dokładnie. Nic nie mówiłem o tamtym zdarzeniu, im mniej wiedzą tym lepiej dla nas.

Jak najbardziej. Nie myślisz może nad przejściem do nas na stałe? Marnujesz się w FBI i cholernie sporo wiesz, można powiedzieć, że za dużo jak na zwykłego federalnego. No i nie można zapomnieć, że kosztowałobyś nas zdecydowanie mniej.

Dziękuję, pomyślę.

Dobra, idź coś zjeść i odpocząć, należy ci się. Zamknęliście sprawę tego morderstwa i znowu uszczupliliście kadry gangów. Dobra robota Młody.

Dzięki, szefie. Lubię, kiedy przełożeni są zadowoleni z mojej pracy.

Kiwnął głową i zajął po nim miejsce. Siedział kilka minut wpatrując się w śpiącego agenta. Jego kariera właśnie dobiegła do końca, wątpił, aby po kolejnym załamaniu lekarzom udałoby się postawić Trinityego na nogi. Jeśli nawet to będzie to długa i męcząca droga, a jego zwierzchnicy mogą dojść do zdania, że łatwiejsze i szybsze będzie wysłanie go na zieloną trawkę, co nie mogło zbyt dobrze mu wróżyć. Pamiętaj jak kończył się takie przyśpieszone emerytury dla jego poprzedników, żaden jej nie pobiera w obecnej sytuacji z prostego powodu, nie żyją.

Nie chciał, aby taki dobry agent tak marnie skończył, widział może i złudną nadzieje dla niego po dość długiej rehabilitacji na zupełnie innym stanowisku, ale do niego ostateczne zdanie nie należało, tylko do orłów strategii z Waszyngtonu. Jaka tam zapadnie decyzja, będzie wiążąca i ostateczna, nie będzie od niej prawa odwołanie się.

Na korytarzu zobaczył jego partnerkę rozmawiającą z policjantem. Skończyła i podeszła do niego. Przez chwile milczała, nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Oboje wiedzieli co się stało i jakie przyniesie skutki dla niego i Dla nich. Ograniczyła się tylko do oczywistego stwierdzenia.

To cholernie dobry agent, najlepszy jakiegokolwiek miała firma. Utrata go będzie dla niej wielkim ciosem, bo straci nie tylko jego, ale i kilku innych. On nie podda się łatwo, tak po prostu bez walki, będzie walczył do samego końca. Swego, lub naszego. Jak znam go dobrze, to nim nadejdzie tego koniec, wielu z naszych odnajdzie gwałtownie swój koniec i nic nie możemy z tym tak naprawdę. To chyba najbardziej mnie denerwuje.

Wiem o tym doskonale i tego się teraz najbardziej obawiam.

Obudził się z wielkim bólem głowy. Wiedział gdzie był i co z nim się stało. Tego zapachu i od głosu nie dało się pomylić z inny miejscem. Był w cholernym szpitalu, a po tym jak się czuł, wiedział, że dali mu coś na sen. Przespał parę godzin, ale czuł się jakby nie spał od dobrych dwóch dni. Nienawidził się budzić w nim. Dotknął twarzy i stwierdził, że nadal miał na twarzy kominiarkę. Musiał znajdować się w szpitalu miejskim w mieście, gdyby jej nie miał oznaczałoby to, że już przewieźli go do szpitala wojskowego i znajdował się na liście jako młody żołnierz, głównie wcielał się w podporucznika, rzadko kiedy porucznika.

Kolejna osoba została skrzywdzona z powodu jego działań. Kiedy zaczynali akcję, nikt nie meldował o jakimś dzieciaku w strefie operacyjnej. Nikt nie dostrzegł kiedy i jak znalazła się, w trakcie tej cholernej wymiany ognia wiele rzeczy mogło zostać nie zauważony, co jakoś nie budziło jego zbyt dobrych przeczuć. Miał nadzieje, że to była największa wpadka w trakcie całej akcji, jakoś nie przejmował się faktem, że dwójka młodocianych morderców zginęli, a nie staną przed sądem i nie odpowiedzą za swoją zbrodnie. Teraz bardziej go interesował los małego dziecka, które leżało gdzieś w tym szpitalu i mogło walczyć o zdrowie i życie. Była to na pewno ostatnia osoba, która z powodu jego niedopatrzeń znalazła się w szpitalu z ciężkimi obrażeniami ciała. Nigdy więcej nie miał zamiaru wiedzieć, że krzywdzi niewinna osobę wykonując pracę.

W szafie znalazł swoje rzeczy, cały ekwipunek, broń, ale również cywile rzeczy i swoje tabletki przeciwbólowe. Przebrał się w cywilne ubranie, miał dość szpitalnego stylu, który był do niczego. Wychodząc łyknął dwie tabletki, miał nadzieje, że mu pomogą, bo miał zdecydowanie dość tego dzwonienia w uszach. Nie mógł zebrać nawet myśli, a miał nad czym myśleć.

Stojący przed drzwiami do jego pokoju agent był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, a ranny agent wyszedł na korytarz. Szok nie trwał zbyt długo, ale jemu wystarczyło, aby wmieszać się ruch panujący na nim i polowi zacząć znikać jemu z oczu.

Agent Trinity opuścił swój pokój! rzucił rozpaczliwie do radia.

Sam nie wiedział co miał zrobić, czy stać nadal przed drzwiami do pustego pokoju, czy ruszyć dzikim pędem za. Stwierdził ostateczności, że poczeka na jakieś rozkazy od szefa, nie chciał bardziej nawalić. A wejście mu w drogę może przyczynić się do tego, że sam będzie potrzebował tego cholernego pokoju i łóżka.

Who nie miał pojęcia co zrobi w tym stanie, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu opuścić szpitala bez konsultacji tego z nim i lekarzem. Banda białych zabójców wciąż debatowało nad wynikami badań agenta. Poszukiwali czegoś, czego nie było, lub było, tylko oni nie wiedzieli gdzie to było.

Czy jest uzbrojony?

Nie, nie widziałem, sir.

Więc sprawdź jego rzeczy!

Agent nie miał zamiaru bardziej się narażać i szybko wykonał polecenie.

Całe jego uzbrojenie zostało na miejscu.

Z jednej strony był to dobry znak, ale nie oznaczało, że można było go tak lekceważyć i bez tych swoich zabawek był bardzo niebezpieczny i mógł dopaść każdego, gdyby tylko miał ku temu ochotę.

Spojrzał na leżącą w łóżku dziewczynkę. Kiedy sama spała lekarze walczyli o jej zdrowie, bo jak się dowiedział od samego początku życiu małej nic nie zagrażało. Postrzał był jednak paskudny i uszkodził mięśnie, co mogło spowodować, że nie odzyska sprawności w kończynie i będzie miała problemy z poruszaniem się o własnych siłach.

Lekarz jak tylko zobaczył jego legitymacje służbową nie miał żadnych wielkich tajemnic na temat stanu zdrowia dziewczynki. Jego słowa, widział w oczach agenta, że sprawiają mu ból, ale jakoś nie miał odwagi spytać czy z nim wszystko w porządku. Od momentu pojawienia się agentów federalnych szpitalu cały personel zaczął uważać co mówią i przy kim nie mogli sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek problemy z nimi. Nie zadawał zbyt wielu mu pytań, raczej powściągliwe na temat stanu zdrowia pacjentki i możliwej jej rehabilitacji. Nie drgnęła mu nawet powieka, gdy powiedział jakie to będą koszty i jak długo trzeba będzie je ponosić, aby mała odzyskała pełną sprawność w postrzelonej kończynie.

Po skończonej rozmowie przyglądał się przez dobry kwadrans rannej i zapłakanym rodzicom, lekarz stał i obserwował agenta. Żal mu było jego, był młody, a w jego oczach widział ciężar życia jaki spotykał u ludzi po sześćdziesiątce. Musiał brać udział w akcji i w jakiś nie wyjaśniony do końca powodzie poczuwał się do odpowiedzialności z powodu rannej. Nie miał ochoty się pytać, bał się uzyskanej odpowiedzi.

Pieniądze się nie liczyły, miał ich tyle, że nawet nie odczuje braku podanej sumy przez lekarza, przez cały okres rehabilitacji. Wiedział, że dobrze robi, choć czuł się źle, że mógł zrobić tak mało. Nie mógł cofnąć czasu i nie dopuścić, do tego, że została ranna. Mógł zrobić za to coś innego, a mianowicie nie dopuścić, aby taka sytuacja się kiedykolwiek powtórzyła. To był drugi przypadek, kiedy została ranna osoba, dziecko, w trakcie wykonywania przez niego obowiązków służbowych. Trzeci przypadek mógł się okazać śmiertelny. A z tym ciężarem nie wyobrażał sobie życia. Tak to była ostatnia jego ofiara.

Wsiadł do windy i zjechał na parter, kiedy tylko drzwi się otworzyły nie rozglądając się ruszył do wyjścia, nie spodziewał się zbyt wielkich trudności ze strony kolegów po fachu. Wyjścia jak zapewne zdawał sobie sprawę zostały obstawione w kilka sekund po podniesieniu alarmu. Spodziewali się, że będzie chciał się za wszelką cenę wyrwać się ze szpitala, jeśli nawet miał się przebijać prze ich kordon.

Upływał cenne minuty, a po nim, ani śladu. Zaczęli się obawiać, że spóźnili się i on był już daleko z stąd śmiejąc się z nich i powolnego działania. Żaden agent nie alarmował o pojawieniu się nie frasobliwego kolegi, który zamiast leżeć w szpitalnym łóżku wybrał się na spacer.

Dostrzegł go zanim on zobaczył jego. Stał tuż przy drzwiach i dokładnie się przyglądał się każdemu kto wychodził, brano pod uwagę, że przebrał się w celu zmylenia agentów. Miał sporo czasu, zakładając, że jeszcze gdzieś był na terenie szpitala na zmianę swojego ubioru, a nawet wyglądu. Nie bawił się w żadne podchody. Szedł twardo przed siebie nie obawiając się zupełnie niczego i nikogo, co miało zostać postawione, już dawno postanowił. Musiał tylko to zrealizować.

Stojący przy drzwiach agent zobaczył, gdy do wyjścia miał może jakieś pięć metrów. Od razu zameldował, że go widzi i ruszył, aby zatrzymać tak długo jak się da.

To był pierwszy i jedyny błąd jaki zrobił. Nic nie mógł zrobić, aby go powstrzymać. Na pewno nie leżąc rozciągnięty na podłodze bezbronny i próbując zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza. Mógł tylko obserwować jak odchodzi i wzywać resztę, aby oni jakimś cudem go zatrzymali.

Młody stanął przed nim. Spojrzał na niego, widać nie był w najlepszej formie w swoim życiu, ale i tak gdyby tylko chciał to by go położył na ziemi, a on nie miałby w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Chciał tylko kupić czas, aby reszta zdążyła się zjawić, tylko wspólnymi siłami mogli go zatrzymać modląc się, aby nikomu nie stał się jakaś krzywda.

Kiepsko wyglądasz, powinieneś zostać w łóżku. stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą.

Dzięki za dobrą radę, ale jest ze mną wszystko jak należy. odparł spokojnie.

Kiedy zbierałem cię z ziemi przed paroma godzinami na takiego nie wyglądałeś, zupełnie tak samo jak teraz. Martwimy się o ciebie, mówię poważnie.

Jestem dużym chłopcem i potrafię o siebie zadbać jak należy, bez obaw.

Ty tak twierdzisz. Gdzie masz zamiar się udać?

Napić się i załatwić sobie bilet do ciepłych i spokojnych krajów. Jestem trochę zmęczony, muszę zrobić sobie małe wakacje, tak na pięć lat.

Uśmiechnął się. Widział za nim idącą Pretorian z Who i kilkoma ludźmi, którzy szykowali się na najgorsze. Swoje zrobił. Siadł na masce samochodu.

Zabierz mnie ze sobą, te które planowałem jakoś nie wypaliły, a miałem świetny plan.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył to czego się spodziewał. Frankiln był porządnym kumplem i cholernie dobrym agentem i tylko dlatego nie próbował przejść obok niego, gdy zagadywał jego. Wiedział od samego początku co się dzieje, nie urodził się wczoraj, tylko jakiś czas temu i znał najlepiej z nich zasady gry, w której brali udział i nie miał zamiaru ich jak na razie zmieniać.

A ty nie powinieneś być w łóżku? spytał Who.

Zbyt mi śmierdzi szpitalem.

Przecież to szpital, nie spodziewałeś się chyba jakiś super zapachów. Co ty robisz Trinity?

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. To co miał zamiar zrobić nie powinno zwłaszcza Who obchodzić, nie maił zamiaru pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek mu stanął na drodze do realizacji, tego co sobie założył. Jeśli będą chcieli go powstrzymać to nie skończy się to zbyt przyjemnie dla nich, ani dla niego. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek jeszcze cierpiał.

Idę się przewietrzyć. Jutro, jak tylko otworzą banki, mają przelać sto tysięcy na specjalne konto, z którego pokryje się wszystkie koszty leczenia dziewczynki. Cholera, nawet nie wiem jaki się nazywa. Mniejsza o to teraz. To ostateczna decyzja, której nie zmienię. Mam ochotę się napić i przemyśleć kilka spraw.

Powinieneś leżeć w szpitalu, lekarze muszą ciebie zbadać!

I tak nic nie znajdą, bo mi nic nie jest.

Pieprzenie! ryknął na niego co zdarzyło mu się po raz pierwszy, tak bynajmniej mu się wydawało. Obaj wiemy, że to jedne wielkie pieprzenie o tym, że tobie nic nie jest.

Wzruszył po raz kolejny ramionami nie przejmując się tym co powiedział, a zwłaszcza w jaki sposób. Doskonale wiedział, że Who słynął z tego, że jest opanowany i nie ma zwyczaju się wściekać, a jeśli mu się to zdarzało, to był nieziemsko wściekły.

Pan to wie, ja to wiem, szefostwo nic nie widzi. Niech będą dalej ślepi i głusi, jeśli tylko mają na to ochotę. Ja jestem cholernie zmęczony i nie mam już sił na nic. Pan jest spoko, oni jak zwykle muszą coś spieprzyć, ale spoko. Jadę się napić i przemyśleć co mam ze sobą zrobić. Niech nikt nie jedzie za mną, tak będzie lepiej dla jego dobra. Proszę pamiętać o tym koncie dla niej. Sprawdzę. A teraz przepraszam najmocniej.

Minął Franklina, który nawet nie próbował go zatrzymywać. Nie było sensu walczyć z nim. Jedyne co mogli zrobić, zrobili, pozwolili mu odjechać, choć nie tak sobie wyobrażali całą sytuacje. Nie dało się go nakłonić, aby wrócił do łóżka. Użycie siły, nie było rozwiązaniem, tylko popsułoby jeszcze bardziej i tak słabą pozycje ich.

Zaklął siarczyście po japońsku, co zdarzało mu się nieczęsto i głównie, gdy był sam, a nie przy sporej grupie agentów. Wiązanka była na tyle głośna, aby usłyszał ją każdy agentów, ale żaden nie miał pojęcia co mówił, tylko mogli się domyślać o co mu chodziło i jak bardzo były to nie miłe słowa.

Co on może teraz zrobić? spytał Pretorian.

Napić się. odparła szybko i jednoznacznie, ale nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał po niej. Może się udać wszędzie i zrobić co tylko będzie chciał, nie ma obecnie mocnych na niego. Każdy jego profil psychologiczny nadaje się tylko do śmieci. On sam do końca nie wie, co zrobić z sobą. Obserwacja jego będzie jak najbardziej rozważnym posunięciem jakie możemy teraz zrobić, ale jak najbardziej niebezpiecznym i odradzam je. Nie rozpłynie się we mgle. Za jakieś dwadzieścia cztery godziny wypłynie gdzieś na powierzchnie. Teraz możemy zrobić jedną rzecz, przygotować się na to co będzie dalej. Może być tak, że…

Rozumiem doskonale o co ci chodzi. Jeszcze dziś pogadam z każdym, kto będzie tylko chciał mnie wysłuchać. Trzeba przygotować się na najgorszy wariant.

Tak.

Młody, zostajesz tu do odwołania.

Tak jest, choć nie wiem po co mogę się tu przydać.

Może i wiedział po co, ale nie chciał o tym powiedzieć głośno, gdyż obawiał się takiej sytuacji jak niczego i nikogo innego. Oznaczać mogła jego sromotny koniec, a życie tak bardzo mu się podobało i nie chciał się przed wcześnie się z nim żegnać. Był jedynym agentem, który brał udział wraz z Trinity polowaniach na zdrajców. Poznał sposób jego działania i ta wiedza mogła się przydać w polowaniu na niego. A taką opcje, ale trzeba było założyć.

Cholera, wiesz co to oznacza?

Pretorian kiwnęła głową, zdawała sobie sprawę jak nikt inny, nie licząc Who i właśnie jego. Jeśli każą zlikwidować Trinity oznaczać będzie to długą listę strat. Zdecydowanie dłuższą od tej, która wyszłaby po sumowaniu wszystkich zabójstw jakie do tej pory miały miejsca po tym jak któryś z agentów zdradził. Nawet nie chciała sobie wyobrażać tej liczby.

Będzie nie dobrze. Módl się, aby wszystko poszło jak najlepiej.

Jestem niewierzącym.

To może najwyższa pora, abyś się nawrócił?


	22. Chapter 21

ROZDZIAŁ 21 

Sara spojrzała na zegarek, gdy rozległ się zgrzyt zamka, a następnie otwieranych drzwi. Nie musiała wstawać ze swojego miejsca, aby wiedzieć kto się pojawił. Było dla niej jak najbardziej logiczne. Klucze do mieszkania miały raptem trzy osoby: Margo, ona i Eric, a skoro ona z Margo były w środku, to musiał być to Eric. Tak to był on jakoś dziwnie zamyślony, jakby próbował rozwiązać jakąś wielką zagadkę, której nikt przed nie rozgryzł.

Pojawiła się w końcu nasza zguba.

Cześć, telefon mi siadł. Jak tam u was?

Nudno. odparła Margo podchodząc do niego, aby się przytulić. Słyszałeś co się stało z Johnem i Mikem? Nigdy nie myślałam, że oni mogą stać za tym morderstwem. Co się dzieje z tym światem? Myślisz, że znasz człowieka, a on robi coś podobnego.

Coś wiem na ten temat. Czytam gazetę, sprawa morderstwa i gangów została zamknięta. Gangi zgodziły się na rokowania pokojowe. Znowu powinno się zrobić nudo spokojnie w mieście. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

Działo się z nim coś dziwnego, nie miała pojęcia co dokładnie dzieje się z jej ukochanym. Nie poznawała go, a jego słowa powodowały, że cierpła jej skóra. Wyglądał jakoś inaczej, jakby coś w nim uległo zmianie, nie była jeszcze pewna co to było dokładnie. Jakakolwiek była tego przyczyna nie podobała jej się tak jak skutki jej. Eric wydawał się jakiś nie obecny myślami, jakby był z nimi gdzieś bardzo daleko, a nie przy niej.

Sara spoglądał na niego ukradkiem, nie chciała, aby wyczuł, że przygląda się mu badawczo obserwując co się w nim zmieniło. Nie był sobą, tego była pewna. Jako jego przyjaciółka, ale i nie tylko martwiły ją wszelkie zmiany jakie w nim zachodziły. Mogło oznaczać to wiele, a nawet podejrzewała powrót do starych zwyczajów i chęć zrobienia czegoś głupiego, czegoś co może mu tylko zaszkodzić. Jemu i Margo. Zapewne jeszcze myślał o niej. Chyba?

Martwiłam się o ciebie, Eric. Parę osób odchodziło powoli od zmysłów i nie mam tylko na myśli twojej dziewczyny. Nie mów mi, że nie było nigdzie telefonów, bo nie uwierzę i nie wierzę. Nie ważne, jesteś i tylko to się na razie liczy, resztą będę się martwił, kiedy tylko przyjdzie na nie pora. Trener obawia się o twój stan zdrowa.

Wszystko jest dobrze, muszę tylko dać sobie parę dni luzu od treningu. Pogadam z nim, jeśli nie jutro, to zapewne w ciągu najbliższych dni. Mam dość jazdy na dziś i czuję się jak wyrżnięta gąbka. Mam ochotę się położyć i zasnąć i nie budzić się przez dwa dni.

U jakiej byłeś, że tak ciebie wykończyła, że jak przychodzisz do swojej kobiety, to nawet nie masz jej ochoty przytulić i pocałować?!

Ledwie zdołał się zasłonić przed szybkim ciosem. Doskonale pamiętał, że kiedyś ćwiczyła karate i miał jakiś tam pas, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że potrafi tak silnie uderzyć. Była na niego jak najbardziej wściekła i miała ku temu powody, a on nic na swoją obronę. Ledwie zdołał się zasłonić, ale nie do końca skutecznie i trochę za bolało. Ku pamięci, trzeba na podobne ciosy uważać, może się okazać niebezpieczna dla otoczenia, a zwłaszcza dla ciebie, brachu.

A tobie co? Nie byłem u żadnej innej!

Pocałowała go i uśmiechnęła się do niego przekornie.

Wiem, ale tylko w ten sposób mogę na siebie zwrócić uwagę. Gdyby była tylko jakaś inna, to byś był martwy. Idź wziąć prysznic, chyba, że nie masz sił i trzeba ci pomóc przy prostych czynnościach.

Spojrzał na nią wymownie, już chciał powiedzieć, że tyle sił to jeszcze miał i da sobie rade. Zamknął się w ostatniej chwili i padł całym swoim ciężarem na nią prawie załamując ją, co groziło wylądowaniem na podłodze.

Wiesz, chyba nawet nie mam sił, aby skierować się do łazienki, będziesz musiała mnie tam zaprowadzić. Jestem słaby jak kociak.

Akurat byku. odparła kręcąc głową. Już choć nieboraku.

Tylko będzie grzeczni!

Ja zawsze jestem grzeczny, tylko, że ona ma jakieś dziwne myśli z tobą.

Roześmiała się.

Akurat. Pamiętaj tylko, alimenty sam będziesz płacił.

Dzięki za dobre rady wzięte z twojej długoletniej praktyki.

Świnia i niewdzięcznik.

Sara wróciła do lektury i choć nie wiedziała co dokładnie czytała przerzucała kolejne strony obszernego tomiska nie mogąc zasnąć. Kilka poważnych zmartwień nie dawało jej spokoju i wątpiła, aby kiedykolwiek dały. Jej niepokój dotyczył jednej i tej samej osoby. Bezradność.

Słyszała ich śmiechy i dzikie wygłupy w łazience, która jak wyszli przypominała jedne wielkie jezioro. Wytarcie podłogi po nich zajęło parę minut, kolejne układnie wszystkiego na swoim miejscu. Wielkie pobojowisko. Wszystko wyglądało wręcz normalnie, ale miała jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że nic nie było w porządku. Mógł próbować przekonać Margo, ale nie ją, za dobrze go znała. Wątpiła, aby wierzył, że udało mu się ją przekonać. Znali się za dobrze, aby jedno drugiego potrafił tak łatwo wyprowadzić w pole.

W swoim pokoju siadła i będąc pewną, że oboje są sobą odpowiednio zajęci i nie usłyszą jej wyjęła telefon i zadzwoniła do jednej osoby, która czekała na niego, miała dzwonić o każdej porze nocy, czy dnia, kiedy tylko wróci, czy da jakiś znak.

Dochodziła ósma, więc go nie obudzi.

Odebrał po drugim sygnale.

Przyjechał jakieś półgodziny temu. powiedziała od razu darowała sobie nawet powitanie, nie chciała zbyt długo rozmawiać. Zachowuje się jakby nigdy nic, ale spodziewam się jakiś komplikacji z jego stromy. Obawiam się.

Dajmy mu dzień, albo dwa. Zobaczymy co zrobi. Ja pociągnąłem za wszystkie możliwe sznurki zobaczymy co dalej będzie się działo.

Ja się obawiam, że nie będzie to nic dobrego.

ja również. Dobrej nocy.

Nie będzie dobra.

Podeszłą do szafki nocnej i spojrzała na zawartość szuflady, od razu ją zamknęła. Miała nadzieje, że tak daleko posunięte środki nie będą potrzebne.

Nie usnęli szybko, przez zamknięte drzwi słyszała ich szepty. Nie rozumiała słów, pewna była jednego, że przeważnie mówił Eric. Nie stała pod drzwiami podsłuchując ich, bo nie miało to żadnego sensu, bo i tak nic nie mogła zrozumieć, za cicho mówili. Nie potrafiła się domyśleć czego tak naprawdę dotyczyło ta rozmowa, a może raczej monolog. Nie chciała nawet zgadywać i typować, bo się tego obawiała. Bała się tego co mogła się dowiedzieć Margo, jeśli Erica najdzie jakiś dziwna ochota powiedzenia całej prawdy. Margo była silna, bo tylko tak osoba mogła wytrzymać z tym chłopakiem, to co ona, ale czy była, aż tak? Nie wiedziała i bała się tego dnia, gdy bo nic już nie będzie takie jak kiedyś.

Miała czego się bać. Znała swojego byłego kochanka na tyle dobrze, że jeśli będzie chciał być z nią, to powie jej wszystko, bo tylko w tedy, gdy pozna całą prawdę i tylko prawdę, będą mogli być razem. Pod warunkiem, że Margo zniesie całą prawdę w swojej najokrutniejszej wersji.

Ranek nie przyniósł żadnego rozwiązania. Eric wstał jak zwykle pierwszy i zaczął dzień jak to miał w zwyczaju od wizyty w swojej siłowni i wypoceni się jeszcze bardzie i prysznicu. Wyglądał tak jak zwykle, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, a przecież wiele rzeczy miało miejsca w ostatnim czasie, więcej, niż to sobie ktokolwiek wyobrażał i chciał. Nic nie było takie jakie było znane wcześniej. Nic z wyjątkiem jego i to jeszcze bardziej ją przerażało. Siadła na telefon i korzystając z sytuacji, że brał prysznic szybko wykonała dwa telefony przedstawiając swoje obawy. Coś się działo, tylko jeszcze nie wiedziała co dokładnie. On się zmienił, a przynajmniej jakaś rzecz w nim, a chciał, aby każdy, a zwłaszcza ona wierzyła, że wszystko jest po staremu. Znała go za dobrze i za długo, aby się nie dać się nabrać na jego słowa.

Margo była jak zwykle zaspana i trochę czasu musiało upłynąć za nim dojdzie do siebie, aby mogła o nim porozmawiać. Miała nadzieje, że ona wniesie choćby trochę światła w to co się działo i było niepojęte. Tej nocy musiały paść jakieś słowa, które coś znaczą, a ona jeszcze nie doszła do tego. Lub nie pojęła jego sensu do końca.

Zbierajmy się, jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić. powiedział.

Margo jak zwykle się guzdrała z samego rana i nie mogła się obejść bez jego pomocy przy wyjściu. Eric jak zwykle ją spakował i stał na przedpokoju cierpliwie czekając jak ona skończy latać po całym mieszkaniu szukając czegoś co zapomniał, a było jej potrzebne.

Kiedyś zapomnisz głowy. mówił wymownie spoglądając na zegarek.

To mi nie grozi, bo wiem, że od razu zauważysz jakieś braki u mnie. Mam wszystko, albo mi się wydaje, że tak jest. Obym tylko czegoś nie zapomniała. Cholera nie wiem.

Będzie dobrze, jak zwykle, nie obawiaj się.

Dobra, dobra. Idziemy. Trzymaj się Sara.

Wy również. Dziś będę później, okazało się, że czeka na mnie sterta papierów, którą muszę ruszyć, bo inaczej zawali się i w tedy już nigdy nie odnajdę się w niej. Lecie, bo się spóźnicie.

Wsiedli jak zwykle w jego samochód i ruszyli w kierunku centrum, nim miał ją odwieść chciał zahaczyć w pewne miejsce. Nie powiedział gdzie i po co, miała dowiedzieć się dopiero jak przyjadą na miejsce, nie wcześniej.

Margo spoglądała co chwile ukradkiem na niego, zauważyła, że bardzo często spogląda w wsteczne lusterko, nawet za często, jakby się obawiał, że ktoś mógł jechać za nim jakby nie miał co robić. Sama zerknęła i nic nie dostrzegła podejrzanego. Nie pojmowała co się dzieje. Zachowanie chłopaka zaczęło ją jak najbardziej niepokoić.

Zielony Ford. powiedział spokojnie jakby czytał w jej myślach.

Odwróciła się ponownie, musiała nieziemsko wysilić, aby dostrzec wskazany samochód, który jechał jako czwarty, czy piąty za nimi. Nic szczególnego nie wskazywało na to, że on ich śledził.

Eric przyśpieszył gwałtownie i zaczął wyprzedzać jadący przed nim samochód. Przeciął skrzyżowanie nie przejmując się czerwonym światłem.

Jesteś pewny, że to on? spytała spoglądając na niego niepewnie. Nie wyglądał jakby nas śledził. Do cholery, Eric co tu się dzieje?

Już niedługo się dowiesz. zapewnił ją nie odrywając jednego oka od jezdni, a drugiego od lusterka. Już niedługo. Spokojnie.

Minął dobry kwadrans nim zatrzymali się na parkingu przy kościele. Wjechał za bramę i zaparkował w najgłębszym cieniu jaki się dało znaleźć na nim, aby samochodu nie dało dostrzec go z ulicy. Wysiadł szybko i uważnie zlustrował okolice.

Margo już się bała. Nie wiedział czemu zachowywał się w taki dziwny sposób, to już nie był jej chłopak, w ogóle go nie rozpoznawała. Nie mała pojęcia co się działo, a on nie miał zamiar powiedzieć po co tu przyjechali, wątpiła, aby chciał pójść na mszę. A jeśli chciał wziąć z nią ślub, to nie tak się załatwia takie sprawy.

Co tu robimy? Eric ja się cholernie boję. Ktoś nas śledzi, jeździsz jak wariat i na sam koniec zatrzymujesz się przed kościołem. Może powinieneś zadzwonić do Sary i jej powiedzieć, że ktoś ciebie śledził? Ona coś na to poradzi.

To ona kazała jechać za nami.

Stanęła jak wryta słysząc jego słowa. Nie pojmowała ani jego, ani sytuacji. Nie wiedziała czemu Sara miała go śledzić, doskonale wiedział przecież, gdzie mieli jechać. A po za tym to była Sara, ona nie miała powodu do śledzenia ich. Na pewno któreś z nich było chore psychicznie i wiedziała, że nie była to ona.

Co się dzieje?

Za raz się dowiesz.

Mam w dupie twoje zaraz! Chcę tu i teraz. Mów, albo idź sam, gdzie chcesz, ja spadam z stąd. Nie pojmujesz, że ja cholernie się boję? Jeśli to był jakiś głupi żart, to ci się nie udał. Do cholery to nie jest śmieszne! Eric mów!

Spojrzał na nią spokojnym, lecz pustym wzrokiem, co jeszcze bardziej ją przeraziło, poczuła dziwny skurcz. Chciała uciec, ale jej nogi odmówiły w jakiś dziwny sposób posłuszeństwa. Zdecydowanie to nie był ten sam Bross.

Już jesteście, to dobrze. Myślałem, że już się nie pojawicie.

Musiałem pozbyć się ciekawskich. odparł. Margo, poznaj ojca Michała. Przez ostatni czas byłem jego gościem. Ojciec zajmuje się na co dzień dzieciakami, które mają kłopoty z prawem. Pomaga im zmienić się na lepsze, opuścić miasto i tak dalej.

Spokojnie, reklamy nie musisz mi robić. powiedział z uśmiechem. Eric wiele mi o tobie opowiadał, Margo. Chodzie na dole porozmawiamy.

Cokolwiek miało oznaczać te stwierdzenie, zaskoczyło ją to co zobaczyła. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Nie pokoju w podziemiach skromnie, ale całkiem komfortowo. Nosił ślady pobytu Erica, bez trudu rozpoznała jego styl układania rzeczy i różnego typu przyborów, a zwłaszcza gazet, czy innych papierów. Leżały w kupce i na pierwszy rzut oka panował w nich bałagan, ale wystarczyło podejść bliżej i dokładniej przyjrzeć się, że w tym bałaganie był jakiś porządek. Wszystkie kantem w jedno stronę i ułożone w pewnej chronologii, która tylko zależała od danego powodu. Widział jakieś gazety, z których wrzało od ostatniej akcji Trinityego w mieście. Nie miała pojęcia co było w teczkach.

Tu byłeś przez ten czas?

Tak. Miałem wiele spraw do przemyślenia i zaplanowania…

Jakby co jestem na korytarzu. wtrącił się duchowny wychodząc. Macie czas.

Obawiam, ze nie za wiele. odparł podchodząc do stolika na którym leżał stos teczek, wziął trzecią od góry i wrócił do niej. Pytasz co się dzieje. Już mówię. Kiedy opuściłem Devils Hills skontaktowała się ze mną Sara i zaproponowała pracę dla Departamentu Sprawiedliwości. Nie brałem pod uwagę nawet jej propozycji, ani jej, ani Who. Myślałem tylko o powrocie na stare śmiecie i co teraz mogę zrobić. Zostałem wyszkolony do walki i zabijania. siad naprzeciw niej i podał jej teczkę. Tu masz moje akta z Devils Hills, dokładnie opisano w nich co potrafię. Ja wyszedłem na wolność poczułem się panem życia i śmierci. Chciałem zemsty. Moja dziewczyna odwiodła mnie od tego i namawiała mnie, abym opuścił miasto. Uległem jej. Przeddzień wyjazdu zabili ją, umarła mi na rękach. Wiedziałem kto był odpowiedzialny za zamach na mnie. Dopadłem całą szóstkę. Następnego dnia pojawił się znów Who ze swoją propozycją, która obecnie była nie do odrzucenia. Od tamtego momentu stałem się Trinitym, człowiekiem, który gdziekolwiek by się pojawił siał zamęt, terror i przede wszystkim śmierć. Od tamtego czasu przemierzałem kraj i nie tylko przenikając w struktury gangów i pacyfikując je.

Poczuła się jak Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra, w kranie czarów, a może w krainie koszmarów. Czytała akta, których nie powinna widzieć na oczy, słyszała słowa, które powodowały, że ciarki przechodził po niej falami jedna za drugą. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co mówił. To co czytała to był jeden wielki absurd, jakiś głupi żart z jego strony. Nie miał pojęcia co chciał osiągnąć w ten sposób strasząc ją, ale udało mu się. Bała się i to niemiłosiernie. Bała się jego samego. Chciała uciec jak najdalej od niego, ale coś kazało jej pozostać na miejscu.

Ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na niego. Przez moment spoglądała na niego i nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Przed nią nie siedział już ten sam chłopak, którego pokochała już dawno temu. Nie przed sobą miała wielką chłodną górę, która była pozbawiona wszelkich możliwych uczuć, zdolną tylko do jednego, do zabijania. W jego oczach nie potrafiła odnaleźć niczego innego, tylko przeogromna pustka, zero uczuć. Był jak maszyna do zabijania. Terminator z tą różnicą, że był ludzką maszyną do zabijania. Nie znajdowała w nich niczego co świadczyłoby o jakichkolwiek uczuciach.

Z wielkim trudem przełknęła słowa.

I po co mi to wszystko mówisz?

Abyś wiedziała, mam dość takiego życia. Miałem stać na straży prawa, a sam je łamałem. Nie pozwolą mi odejść, a ja nie pozwolę się zabić, choć będą próbować. Liczą, że mając ciebie w jakiś sposób będą mogli wpłynąć na oddanie się w ich ręce.

Ja nic nie rozumiem!!

Po policzkach spływały jej ciurkiem łzy. Chciał przytulić ją i zapewnić, że wszystko jakoś się ułoży, ale jeśli to zrobi, to już byli martwi. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek, a zwłaszcza Margo, z jego powodu musiał zapłacić cenę najwyższą, stracić życie. Będzie cierpiała, ale to kiedyś minie i będzie miała całe życie przed sobą. Sam cierpiał widząc jej łzy, ale wolał widzieć je spływające po jej twarzy, niż ją martwą.

Muszę opuścić kraj i zapewnić tobie bezpieczeństwo. Dopóki będzie istniał Trinity nikt z jego otoczenia nie jest bezpieczny. Nie chcę, abyś z mojego powodu zginęła. Mam pewne środki, które kupią Ci spokój, ale ja muszę uciekać. Mam tylko nadzieje, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz i zrozumiesz mnie.

Spojrzała na niego. Wytarła ręką płynące łzy, pociągnęła dwa razy nosem. Cała drżała z nerwów. Spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy, aby dostrzec, że za tym murem obojętności krył się lęk. Nie o siebie, tylko o nią. Kochał ją tak mocno, ale żeby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo musiał odejść. Nie pojmowała tego. Przecież mógł ją ochronić, czy nie?

Mógł, ale tylko i wyłącznie kosztem swojego życia.

Co ty robisz? spytała go w końcu.

Ochraniam ciebie i chcę uratować coś, co można nazwać duszą jeśli nie jest za późno. W tym pokoju masz wszystkie materiały na temat prowadzonych przeze mnie spraw, mnie samego i kilkanaście artykułów na temat mojej działalności zawodowej. Jeśli będziesz chciała przeczytaj. Nie wiem co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć. Jeden co mogę więcej, to prosić o przebaczenie.

Spojrzała na niego i nie wiedziała co miała mu odpowiedzieć. przez cały czas ją okłamywał i tak naprawdę nie wiedziała o nim zupełnie niczego. Był jej obcy i obojętny. Myślała, że zna go, chłopaka, którego kocha, a on się okazuje tajnym agentem, który zna tylko jeden sposób na każdy rodzaj problemów, zabijał je. Zawsze używał tępej siły. Nie tego mężczyznę pokochała i nie z nim chciała być za wszelką cenę z nim.

Odejdź. Kimkolwiek jesteś naprawdę, odejdź. Zrób, co masz zrobić, ale mnie zostaw w spokoju, nie chcę ciebie znać! Jesteś zabójcą! Mam tobie przebaczyć w imieniu czego i kogo?

Kiwnął głową. Nie było sensu siedzieć dalej z nią, nie chciał jej bardziej ranić. Nie miał złudzeń, że pojmie cokolwiek z tego co jej chciał powiedzieć, ale łudził się, że jakoś go zrozumie i przebaczy, że ten wyjazd będzie może trudniejszy, ale z prawie czystym sumieniem. Nie chciała go znać, nie dziwił się jej zachowaniu. Wyszedł bez słów i zbędnych gestów zamykając za sobą drzwi. Stojąc po ich drugiej stronie słyszał płacz, przekleństwa, wyzwiska pod swoim adresem i jak jakieś rzeczy lecą, aby swój lot zakończyć tragicznie na ścianie.

Zacisnął zęby. Właśnie spłonął ostatni most łączący z tym co kiedyś było.

Przejdzie jej. zapewnił go duchowny spokojnym i ciepłym głosem. Kocha cię i nic nie może zmienić tego uczucia. Widziałem to w niej jak tu weszła. To dla niej zdecydowany za duży cios. Szkoda, że nie ma czasu, może w tedy wszystko jakoś lepiej by się ułożyło.

Może, ale nie ma czasu, ojcze. W przeciągu dwóch godzin opuszczę Stany. W przeciągu za godzinę proszę za dzwonić pod ten numer i proszę przekazać, że ona tu jest. Przyjedzie zapewne po nią agent FBI, ten sam, który zapewniał ochronę ojca podopiecznej.

Oczywiście. Nie będziesz miał problemów z opuszczeniem kraju? Mam jeszcze pewne wtyki i mogę spróbować coś załatwić dla ciebie.

Nie trzeba, dam sobie radę, za dobrze mnie wyszkolili, abym dał się tak łatwo złapać. Czy zaniósł ojciec wszystkie rzeczy tam, gdzie prosiłem?

Tak, tu masz kluczyk do skrzynki, wszystko zrobiłem tak jak prosiłeś.

Bardzo dobrze. spojrzał na zegarek, już czas. Proszę odliczać ojcze.

Będę się za ciebie modlił.

Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do wyjścia, spojrzał na duchownego w taki sposób, jak nikt do tej pory i nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek po raz kolejny spojrzał. W tym spojrzeniu było coś… diabelnego, inaczej nie potrafił tego określić. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach, a w duchu szybko złożył modlitwę do Boga prosząc o ochronę.

To tylko strata czasu, ojcze. Ja już dawno temu zaprzedałem duszę diabłu.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do wyjścia, nie obejrzał się ani razu. Zamknął za sobą potężne drzwi, tak jak zamyka się przeszłość cicho i delikatnie, a za razem, wystarczająco dokładnie, aby nikt i nic nie mogło otworzyć ich. Szybko zniknął.

Nie miała pojęcia jak długo siedziała w tym pokoju, poczucie czasu było mocno naruszone. Musiała posiłkować się zegarkiem, aby stwierdzić jak długo leżała w tym dziwnym amoku. Żadna myśl nie mogła się przebić przez ten mur obojętności jak otoczył mocnym pierścieniem. Nie miała ochoty podnieść się, nie miała ochoty na nic, leżała i ryczała zadając sobie pytania, na które akurat nie znała odpowiedzi i wątpiła, aby kiedykolwiek poznała je, musiała zaakceptować prawdę taką, jaka byłą i nic nie mogła zrobić w tej sprawie. Nie mogła cofnąć czasu i zrobić coś, aby się w nim zakochać, to jednak było ponad jej możliwościami. Kochała go i nie ważne co powiedziała mu, nie nienawidziła go.

Z trudem podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i podeszła do sterty teczek i wzięła jedną z nich i zaczęła wpierw ją przeglądać, nie było tam nic szczególnie ciekawego, była to jego teczka z wykazem jego wykroczeń. Nie znalazła w niej niczego ciężkiego, znała chłopaków, którzy mieli na swoim koncie większe wykroczenia na sumieniu i unikali kary. Spodziewała się listy podejrzeń o zabójstwa, lub listę jego ofiar, nic takiego nie znalazła. Na końcu było coś, co ją zaciekawiło, był to raport napisany przez Sarę. Rozpoznała jej styl pisania, lubowała się w dosyć złożonych zdaniach, w których co drugie słowo trzeba było sprawdzać w słowniku, aby pojąć sens całego i tak się nie wiedziało do końca, czy o to jej właśnie chodziło. Bez wątpienia ona pisała, gdyż nie miała pojęcia o co jej chodzi już po pierwszym zdaniu.

Drzwi otworzyły się cicho, ale i tak instynktowo podniosła wzrok znad teczki i spojrzała w ich kierunku. W progu stał dobrze ubrany czarnoskóry mężczyzna przed trzydziestką. Wiedziała kim jest. To był ten agent FBI, który działał wraz z Trinity, nie z Ericem. Zabójca.

Nie miała pojęcia jak się nazywa, ale to był on. Miał w sobie cos co wskazywało na to, że właśnie ludzi takich jak on Eric się obawiał. Sara zapewne wysłała wiadomość, że Eric zachowuje się podejrzanie, a ktoś, szef, wysłał za nimi swoich ludzi z poleceniem doprowadzenia go żywym, lub martwym. A ten agent FBI, jeśli nim był naprawdę, był właśnie jednym z takich zabójców.

Jestem Franklin. powiedział do niej spokojnym i znudzonym głosem jakbym miał mówić o pogodzie, a ni o ucieczce jednego z ich ludzi. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciw temu, to udasz się ze mną. Jest parę pytań, na które trzeba znaleźć odpowiedzi.

Wolnym krokiem podszedł do niej, omiótł wzrokiem po całej makulaturze, to nic dobrego nie mogło wróżyć. Szefowie będą wściekli jak sama cholera. I to tyle jeśli chodziło o tajemnice. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się wzięła ta cała wiedza, prawdopodobnie sam zbierał to wszystko przez te lata, coś nieprawdopodobnego.

Myślicie, że pomogę wam dopaść go? Jeśli tak to się mylicie. Nie wiem gdzie jest i gdybym nawet wiedziała, to i tak bym nie powiedziała. Strata czasu.

Wzruszył tylko ramionami, miał na głowie zdecydowanie inne zmartwienia.

Być może, ale nie mi to oceniać. Nie bój się, nic się tobie nie stanie. Nam zależy tylko i wyłącznie na nim. Cholera, nawet nie wiesz jak wiele osób zaczęło się trząść portkami jak się dowiedzieli co zrobił. Trzeba będzie tu posprzątać. Połowa to materiały oznaczone jako tajne, a większość to tak tajne, że nigdy nie powinno ujrzeć światła dziennego. Cholera, ten chłopak zawsze miał piekielne wyczucie i wiedział jak doprowadzić ludzi do skrajnej nerwicy i lęku o życie. Jedziemy?

A mam jakieś inne wyjście?

W obecnej chwili… ? Tak, możesz nie jechać ze mną, ale któregoś dnia, czyli w przeciągu półgodziny zostaniesz aresztowana za jakąś bzdurę i w tedy zupełnie inaczej będziesz, hm… traktowana. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Nie miała nad czym się zastanawiać, poprawiła swój wygląd i ruszyła do wyjścia. Szła pierwsza, on o dwa kroki za nią. Odległość była bezpieczna, nie zdoła mu uciec, nie zdoła go za skoczyć w żaden sposób. Nie spodziewał się jakichkolwiek kłopotów z jej strony. Była w stanie jakiegoś otępienia, ale mogła to być tylko zasłona. W jej teczce znalazł kilka ciekawostek, a wśród nich fakt, że miała brązowy pas w karate, a do tego jej brat mistrz stanu w kick-boxing i zapewne ćwiczył z nią. Potrafiła dać sobie radę w razie jakikolwiek kłopotów na ulicy.

Ojcze, proszę niczego nie ruszać w pokoju. zwrócił się do duchownego z należytym jemu szacunkiem. Za chwilkę przyjedzie grupa i posprząta w nim. Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie to stanowił problemu?

Nie, żadnego. Bóg z tobą, dziecko. On wróci do ciebie. Pokładaj ufność w Bogu.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego co wywołało speszenie u niego. Widział wiele typów uśmiechów, w tym było coś innego, coś co powodowało, że nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. Nie miał pojęcia co się kryło za nim i jakoś nie chciał poznawać.

Wiem, jeśli nie będzie mógł wrócić do mnie, to ja go odnajdę.

Kiwnął głową i spojrzał jak odchodzi, nie był pewny jak ma zrozumieć jej słowa. W niej było coś szczególnego, jakaś siła, która nie pozwalała jej poddać się choć każdy na jej miejscu nie mógłby się podnieść po ciosach jakie dziś otrzymała. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby odnaleźć Eric, to tylko i wyłącznie ona, nikt inny. Tego był jak najbardziej pewny. Życzył jej powodzenia, będzie potrzebowała jego i to w wielkich ilościach.

Mercury wciąż stał tam, gdzie go zostawił, musiał mieć przygotowany inny środek transportu. Tak był przygotowany pod każdym względem. Jeśli nadal działa zgodnie ze swoim planem, to był już daleko od niej, po za granicami Stanów, chwilowo zapewne bezpieczny. Przez wiele dni, jeśli nie tygodni będzie zmieniał miejsce, kluczył, aby nikt nie mógł trafić na jego ślad.

Każdy etap był dokładnie zaplanowany przez niego i miał wyjścia ewakuacyjne, nic nie pozostawił przypadkowi. Jeszcze wiele czasu miało upłynąć czasu, nim się znajdzie jakąś spokojną przystań, gdzie będzie mógł zaznać spokoju.

Wsiedli do Mustanga, nie spodziewała się, że agenci mogą jeździć takim samochodem, spodziewała się raczej szarego Forda, czy Chevroleta, a nie sportowe cztery kółka, o których marzy każdy chłopak w jej klasie i nie tylko. O Mustangu Cobrze wiedziała wszystko, lub prawie wszystko, a to dzięki temu, że była jedyną dziewczyną w domu i miała trzech braci. Taki samochód swoje kosztuje i na zakup jego nie stać jakiegoś tam agenta FBI.

Dostałem go od swojej matki, wcześniej jeździłem starszym od siebie modelem.

Pańska matka musi mieć sporo pieniędzy. stwierdziła siadając na skórzanym fotelu obok niego. Kim pan jest? I jak się mam do pana zwracać?

Dziewczyna była mądrzejsza, niż to sobie na początku zakładał, już na samym początku zaczęła go delikatnie badać. Chciała jak najwięcej się dowiedzieć o nim, aby w odpowiednim momencie zdobytą na nim wiedze wykorzystać przeciw niemu. Sprytnie, cholernie sprytne.

Mama ochrzciła mnie jako Thomas. Eric miał w brzydkim zwyczaju mówić do mnie Młody, choć jak się domyślasz jestem od niego zdecydowanie starszy. Tak zostało i każdy teraz tak do mnie mówi. Ty również możesz, bo jak się domyślam, to zaczniesz do mnie tak mówić, choć wiekowo między nami jest mała przepaść. powiedział do niej ruszając ostro z miejsca z dziko wyjącą syreną. Mam nadzieje, że się nie obrazisz jeśli będę się odzywał do ciebie zgodnie z pseudonimem jaki masz u nas.

Z czystej ciekawości spytała go.

To znaczy jak?

Black. powiedział nie odrywając oczu od drogi. Nie wiem który z Obserwatorów nadał go, ale wiem, że wśród nich jesteś znana jako Black. Musiałaś mieć na sobie coś czarnego, skoro tak właśnie ciebie nazwali.

Spodziewałam się czegoś gorszego. powiedziała nie kryjąc ulgi w głosie. Wy nie możecie żyć bez jakiś ksyw, pseudonimów. Wszędzie pełna konspiracji, bez niej świat może nie byłby łatwiejszy, czy prostszy, ale na pewno łatwiej by się go znosiło. A tak po za nie wiem gdzie jadę, jakbyś nie pamiętał, to ja mam szkołę dzisiaj. Będą dzwonić do domu.

Nie bój się, coś wymyślimy, a jak nie to dostaniesz od nas usprawiedliwienie. Jedziemy do naszego szefa. Polubisz go, nie spotkałem jeszcze osoby, która by go nie lubiła. Who, to jeden z tych, którzy pragnęli pomóc Ericowi. Chłopak nawet nie wie jak mocno zamieszał.

Co to ma znaczyć?

To, że będą na niego polować jak na wściekłego psa i będą tak długo strzelać, aż go ustrzelają. Nie wiem ile zdołał ci powiedzieć, ale zapewne wspomniał, że dysponujemy grupą, która zawodowo zajmuje się polowaniem na ludzi i likwidowaniem ich. Wiem, że są bardziej humanitarne sporty od tego, ale cóż, takie jest ryzyko wśród tych co otaczają się samymi tajemnicami. Pamiętaj podstawową rzecz, chcąc czy nie stał się również i twoim światem.

Nie było to jakaś groźba, ale raczej koleżeńskie ostrzeżeniem przed złem. Wyjaśnienie kilku prostych praw którymi się rządzili, a jak najbardziej przerastały ją.

Telefon zapiszczał może jakieś dwa razy, nim odebrał go.

Młody, pamiętaj, że cokolwiek się jej stanie to rozpętam taką burze, że lądowanie w samej Normandii będzie przy tym pryszczem. Zabiję każdego. usłyszał doskonale znany mu głos.

Spoko, przekażę to komu trzeba.

Pilnuj jej przyjacielu. Ona jest dla mnie wszystkim co mam. Może już jej nigdy nie zobaczę, ale kochać będę zawszę. Strzeż jej jak oka w głowie.

Nie ma sprawy. zdołał powiedzieć, nim się Eric rozłączył. Dzwonił właśnie Eric. W kilku słowach powiedział, że jestem na bardzo długiej liście osób do likwidacji jeśli tylko coś się ci stanie. Nie będzie mi dane dowiedzieć się jak długa będzie, gdyż opiewam na jej początku.

Niemiła myśl. powiedział do niego sama do końca nie wiedząc co ona oznacza dla niej. Czy będzie w stanie zrobić to co powiedział?

Nie zastanawiał się nawet sekundy z udzieleniem odpowiedzi.

Jak cholera. Też sobie znalazłaś chłopaka, nie cię diabli, Margo.

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, tak znalazła do diabła bardzo wyjątkowego chłopaka, nie miała ku temu jakiś wątpliwości. Chciała tylko, aby był przy niej, a nie włóczył się gdzieś po świecie próbując znaleźć spokojną przystań. Z dala od niej.


	23. Chapter 22

ROZDZIAŁ 22 

Nie wiedziała jak się ma zachować przed kimś tak ważnym jak ów dyrektor, mały wiele o nim mówił i wydawał się całkiem miły po ty co usłyszała. Nie chciała jednak wyciągać zbyt pochopnych i daleko idących wniosków. Mógł być naprawdę wspaniałym facetem, ale dziś miał prawo do gorszego dnia, a związane było to z postanowieniem odejścia jej chłopaka z pracy.

Weszła do jego gabinetu w towarzystwie Młodego i zajęła od razu wskazany przez niego fotel przed biurkiem, za którym siedział głęboko zamyślony japońskiego pochodzenie dyrektor. To był w swojej osobie Who, który ponoć miał być swój człowiek.

Mam nadzieje, że będziesz dla mnie trochę wyrozumiała. odezwał się spokojnym tonem, choć wydawało jej się, że z trudem zachowywał owy spokój. Właśnie skończyłem rozmawiać z przełożonymi z Waszyngtonu. W drodze jest już grupa dochodzeniowa. Będą chcieli poznać kilka odpowiedzi na długą listę swoich pytań, nie wiem, czy będą w stanie udzielić na wszystkie. I mam nadzieje, że pomożesz mi znaleźć nie tylko dla dobra swojego, ale i Erica.

Był jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego chciał, aby pomogła mu.

A co z panem? spytała go w wprost. Pan się nie obawia się o swój fotel?

Nie, nie stracę go, być może szybciej pójdę na emeryturę, ale nic mi się nie stanie. powiedział wstając za biurka i ruszył ku niej trzymając jakąś teczkę w dłoni. Ta teczka zawiera wszystko co udało się nam ustalić na twój temat. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z nielegalnym podsłuchem, czy wypytywaniem się twoich sąsiadów. Jak sama zauważysz, są to dane uzyskane tylko i wyłącznie z obserwacji. Pierwszy wpis jest datowany…

Przepraszam, że przerywam ten piękny wykład na temat działalności wywiadowczej, ale ja nie mam pojęcia do czego pan w ogóle zmierza.

Chcę po pierwsze zapewnić ciebie, że nie stanie się tobie, ani nikomu z twoich bliskich żadna krzywda. Po drugie, chcę udowodnić, że z mojej strony Ericowi nic nie grozi. Po trzecie co osobiście uważam za najważniejsze i zarazem najtrudniejsze, czyli z twoją pomocą nawiązać z nim kontakt i namówić go na powrót na jego warunkach.

Abyście mogli go zabić? Nie, raczej nie. Nie wydam na niego wyroku śmierci. A tak poza tym jeśli będzie chciał się skontaktować z wami, to zrobi to bez mnie. Zadzwoni tak jak do Młodego.

Who spojrzał na agenta zdziwiony, nic nie powiedział o tym telefonie, nie zadzwonił od razu. Jeśli tego nie zrobił to miał ku temu jakieś powody. Chyba nawet wiedział jakie. Pojechał po Margo i miał ją zacząć urabiać. Meldując za raz po rozmowie z Ericem komu trzeba to nie zdobędzie jej zaufania, które teraz było potrzebne jak nigdy przedtem kogokolwiek.

Prosił, aby się nią zaopiekować i jeśli spadnie jej choć jeden włos z głowy, zrobi nam tu małą poprawkę z historii, a dokładnie mówiąc z rozdziału wielkość strat Aliantów w trakcie D-Day. Ja jestem na samym początku owej listy słuchaczy.

A jak znam jego sentyment, to ja też się plasuje w czołówce jego listy.

Eric, rozwali każdego, kto ją skrzywdzi.

Więc trzeba będzie zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Nie będzie to łatwe i przyjemne, ale da się załatwić, jeśli tylko zgodzisz się z nami współpracować.

Margo nie zastanawiała się zbyt długo. Sama się bała i zapewnienia Erica, że nic jej się nie stanie, nie mogły spowodować, że pierwotne instynkty znikną bała się o swoje życie. Z tymi ludźmi nie było żartów. Mogli być władzami życia. W przeciwnym wypadku Eric by nie uciekał przed nimi. Obawiał się ich, a jeśli on się obawiał, to ona powinna się bać.

Jak będę mogła, to pomogę. Pytanie tylko jak?

Chciałbym wiedzieć, co powiedział Eric tobie o nas.

Niewiele, zapewnił mnie tylko, że nie może zostać w kraju, bo zostanie odnaleziony i zabity, że posiadacie grupę do zadań tego typu. Tylko tyle, naprawdę niewiele.

Kiwnął głową. Nie wiedza to również sposób na zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa, gdyby znała coś więcej, coś z mrocznych sekretów, to jej życie znalazłoby się w niebezpieczeństwie. Zawsze mogła kłamać, w tej pracy nie istniał coś takiego jak margines błędu. Trzeba być pewnym na sto procent, w przeciwnym wypadku jest się martwym.

Złożysz zeznania podłączona do poligrafa?

Co to jest?

Przepraszam, jest to wykrywacz kłamstw. Sara jak tylko się zjawi, to osobiście zrobi to. Zgoda? Jeśli odmówisz, to nic się nie stanie, do niczego ciebie nie zmusimy.

Może i nie zmuszą, ale nabiorą przekonania, że coś przed nimi ukrywa, a w ten sposób nie zdobędzie się zaufania i jakiś informacji, które pozwolą na odnalezienie się w tym wszystkim.

Nie ma sprawy. Mam tylko jedno pytanie. Jeśli Eric był Trinity, to czy Sara była Pretorian?

Who był zaskoczonym tym pytaniem, nie spodziewał się, że spyta o partnera, a jeśli już to zrobi, to będzie chciała go poznać, a nie poda mu już imienia. Spojrzał na nią, ona chciała tylko, aby potwierdził jej przypuszczenia. Wiedziała, lub się domyśliła kto mógł nim być.

Tak, czy to co zmienia?

Nie, chciałam wiedzieć. Lubię Sare i nic to nie zmienia. Kiedy przylecą i będą chcieli mnie widzieć pańscy szefowie? Bo zapewne będą chcieli mnie przesłuchać i zastraszyć.

Jutro rano, lub popołudniu. Młody wraz z dwójką agentów, którzy będą czuwać nad twoim bezpieczeństwem tymczasowo, przywiozą cię. Jeśli wszystko się potoczy tak jak zakładam otrzymasz dwóch, może trzech Obserwatorów, którzy będą non stop w pobliżu i jeśli będzie potrzeba ochronią cię. Masz jakieś warunki co do nich?

Nie, pan dyrektorze jest specjalistą od tych spraw, nie ja, bynajmniej jeszcze nie. Według mnie trzech to przesada, jeden, góra dwóch. Chcę jeszcze jednego, aby mnie podszkolono, nie mogę być zdana tylko i wyłącznie na nich. Rozumie mnie pan, panie dyrektorze?

Nie, ale się domyślał. Bez powodu nie zwróciłaby się do niego dwukrotnie „panie dyrektorze". Nie była jego agentką i nie było takiej potrzeby, aby się zwracała do niego w ten sposób, chyba, że chciała, aby ją wciągnięto na listę i wyszkolono jak agenta. To nie było do pomyślenia.

Nie mogę się zgodzić na coś takiego. Nie jesteś agentem i nie będziemy ryzykować, aby coś ci się stało w trakcie szkolenia. Eric nas wystrzela jednego po drugim. Nie.

To jedyny mu warunek, który można trochę zmienić. Może się okazać, że ktoś wpadnie na genialny pomysł, że ściągnie go porywając mnie, lub robiąc mi krzywdę. Wtedy na nic ta ochrona, nie ochroni mnie przed nimi samymi. Co pan na to?

Przemyślę to, nie mówię, ani tak, ani nie. Nie daję pustych obietnic, czy zapewnień. Nie ma nic bardziej zgubnego w naszej pracy. Jutro po spotkaniu uzgodnimy wszystko dokładnie. Co ty na to?

Jak najbardziej. Nie oczekuję niczego na piśmie, panie dyrektorze. Młody powiedział, że jest pan słowny. Nie mam podstaw, aby panu nie wierzyć. Wszystko uzgodnimy jutro.

Przyjechali po nią tuż po pierwszej, gdy jeszcze była w szkole. Widok garniturów wzór federalny nie był niczym nowym dla uczniów, którzy myśleli, że mieli już wszystko za sobą. Ostanie dni dla każdego z nich były ciężkie. Dwójka ich kolegów okazała się mordercami, którzy zginęli w trakcie policyjnej obławy. Nie ominęło niektórych problemy osobiste, które był na pierwszym miejscu.

Margo została wezwana do dyrektora, który się głowił po co przybyli i co chcieli od niej, nie było z nią do tej pory żadnej kłopotów. A jednak przybili federalni i chcieli się z nią widzieć nie mówiąc czemu. Nie chciał robić sobie jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Wezwał ją.

Zachowanie Margo bardzo ją zaskoczyło, nie pytała czego chcieli od niej tylko przywitała się z jednym z nich dając do zrozumienia, że doskonale się znali. Mówiła do niego jak do kolegi nie po nazwisku, tylko korzystając z przezwiska agenta. On również podarował sobie jej imię. To powoli robiło się zbyt zagmatwane i nie chciał dochodzić do tego, co tak naprawdę kryło się za tą wizytą wychodząc założenia, że prawda może się okazać zbyt brutalna jak dla niego.

W ciągu godziny była na miejscu. Nie zaprowadzili jej do biura dyrektora, tylko do jednej z sal konferencyjnych, gdzie czekali na nią. Po minach wnioskowała, że nie mieli za sobą miłej rozmowy jak ona. Młody streścił jej przebieg dotychczasowych rozmów i działań. Nie wysłano za Ericem żadnego zabójcy, a jedynie nakazano meldować o wszelkich spotkaniach z nim. Zakazano jakichkolwiek prób powstrzymania go.

Na sali oprócz dyrektora i Sary nikogo nie rozpoznała, choć wiedział z kim będzie miała do czynienia. W trakcie jazdy uprzedził ją z kim będzie miała się spotkać i czego będą chcieli się od niej dowiedzieć. Lista pytań miała być długa i nie zbyt miła. Ci ludzie dostają zawsze to czego chcą i patrzą na cenę jaką przyjdzie im zapłacić za dowiedzenie się tego wszystkiego.

Panno Mer, czy rozumie pani czemu tu się znalazła? spytał ją oficjalnie jeden z nich, Albert Speer pochylając się w jej kierunku.

Był specjalny wysłannik badający wszystkie przypadki nagłych zniknięć agentów. Jak do tej pory w ciągu trzech godzin od rozpoczęcia rozmów wydawał polecenie zlikwidowania uciekiniera, w Seattle był od dwudziestu dziewięciu i jeszcze go nie wydał.

Tak, chcecie wiedzieć, czy mój chłopak, Eric, nie zacznie wyciągać jakieś brudy na światło dzienne w prasie, czy nie zdradzi jakieś grupie przestępczej. powiedziała szybko nie chciała dać im okazji to przedstawienia swojej wersji. I czy nie trzeba będzie go czasem zlikwidować.

To mocne słowa. powiedział zmieszany Speer.

Być może, że mocne, ale prawdziwe. przerwała mu, co nie uszło uwadze nikomu. Tak działacie, kiedy jakiś agent nagle z jakiś niewytłumaczalnych powodów nagle znikną. Wysyłacie grupę, która ma za zadanie znaleźć i zlikwidować go za wszelką cenę.

Za pani chłopakiem nie wysłaliśmy takiej grupy. podkreślił Albert, specjalnie powiedział „za pani chłopakiem", a nie „za agentem Trinity", tu się kłaniała psychologia. Zastanawiamy się, czy to uczynić. Nie muszę mówić co się stanie z panią jeśli cokolwiek opuści ściany tej sali?

Wiem, przed wejściem podpisałam kilkanaście papierków o zachowaniu tego dla siebie. A ja nie muszę mówić panom, co się z nimi stanie jeśli mi coś się stanie? Eric uprzedził już o tym.

Wiemy. I dlatego chcemy za wszelką cenę dojść do jakiegoś kompromisu. odezwał się Terry Winter, szef wydziału do zadań specjalnych. Eric jest doskonałym agentem, wiem bo osobiście miałem nadzór nad jego szkoleniem. Zlikwidowanie jego będzie trudne, ale nie niemożliwe. Możemy to uniknąć jeśli otrzymamy pewne zapewnienia.

Ode mnie? Ja chyba czegoś nie rozumiem, jak mam dać panom zapewnienie, w które i tak z resztą nie uwierzycie. Nie nakłonię Erica, aby wrócił. O tym możecie zapomnieć.

Spojrzeli na Who, który wzruszył tylko i wyłącznie ramionami. Uprzedzał ich przed nią. Nim weszła do sali powiedział w kilku słowach czego mają się spodziewać i jakie jest jej stanowisko Margo i jakie są możliwe ustępstwa z jej strony. Zapewniał ich, że nie zgodzi się na wzięcie udziału w akcji poszukiwawczej, choć nie będzie jej sabotować. Kochała Erica i żadnym swoim ruchem nie spowoduje, aby przybliżyć się do niego.

Rozumie pani, chyba, że nie możemy sobie pozwolić na ten luksus i pozwolić, aby agent Trinity biegał sobie samopas po świecie, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. odezwał się po chwili trzeci z nich Braian OHara, z wydziału do spraw bezpieczeństwa. Agent Trinity dysponuje bardzo wielką i niebezpieczną wiedzą. Nasi szefowie z wielką chęcią widzieliby go martwym, lub w naszych rękach. Innej opcji nie przewidują.

Możecie go szukać, ale ja nie pomogę z tego powodu, że nie wiem, gdzie może być obecnie, a jak się pan domyśla, gdybym wiedziała , to bym nie zdradziła miejsca pobytu.

Tak domyślam się. Musi pani nas zapewnić, że nic nie przecieknie do prasy, lub nagle w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób nasze akcje zaczną się komplikować i ginąć nasi agenci.

Zmarszczyła czoło zastanawiając się nad jakimś wątkiem.

Dysponujecie zapewne jego profilem psychologicznym i wiecie, że nie zdradzi was, choć wielu na jego miejscu dołożyłoby wielu starań, aby ukrócić waszą działalność.

Pani również? spytał kobieta, ich psycholog, który od samego początku wierciła w niej dziur. Czy pani spróbowałaby tego?

Nie, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nie miałabym żadnych szans. Macie zbyt wielkie wpływy i nawet, gdyby kilka ciekawostek przeszłoby do pras, to zapewne w jakiś sprytny sposób wyszlibyście obronną ręką. Nie mam ochoty tracić życia, jakoś bardzo się do niego przywiązałam. A po za tym, nie mam co przekazać prasie, o czym doskonale wiecie.

Rozumiem, Eric?

Nie, bo jak się pani domyśla, on chce tylko jednego, spokoju, a zdradzając wasze słodkie tajemnice, tylko sobie przysporzy nowych problemów. Obecnie ma ich wystarczająco dużo, więcej nie potrzebuje. Czy pani to rozumie?

Tak, to jest jedna z nielicznych cech, które nie uległy zmianie, a tak po za cały jego profil psychologiczny jest do wyrzucenia. Rozumie pani?

Tak, choć nie mam doktoratu z psychologii. Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że wyślecie za nim grupę zabójców?

Nie wiem, czy możemy mówić na ten delikatny temat z panią. powiedział Speer poszukując wsparcia wśród swoich kolegów.

Nie ma przeszkód. zdecydował Who.

Milcząca do tej pory Sara odezwała się.

Jest problem, gdyż Eric to pewnego rodzaju legenda, z którą nikt nie chce się zmierzyć, gdyż jest najlepszy z nich. Młody wspierał go w kilku akcjach. Żaden Egzekutor, czy nawet Kruki, grupa najlepszych z nich nie wyruszy za nim z myślą o sukcesie. Ja również.

Czy nie posuwa się pani za daleko w swoich przypuszczeniach?

Nie, Trinity to najlepiej przygotowany agent do zadań specjalnych jakiego mieliśmy i nic to nie zmieni. Potrafi dostosować się do każdego pola walki. Zna nasze zasady i wykorzysta je przeciw nam nie pocąc się przy tym. Obecnie, nikt nie ruszy za nim.

Mamy kilku własnych. przypomniał jej Speer. Oni z wielką chęcią zmierzą się z jego legendą.

Kłótnia została zażegnana tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że do środka cicho weszła sekretarka Who z wiadomością do niego. Szybko do niego podeszła i szepnęła mu coś na ucho. Każdy z wielką uwagą przyglądał się jej i każdemu z osobna próbując przewidzieć kolejny ruch. Dało się już zauważyć, że Who i Sara oraz parę innych osób byli za tym, aby zostawić go samemu sobie.

Przełącz go na sale, będę mówił przez głośnik. polecił jej.

Zmarszczył czoło rozważając to co usłyszał przed chwilą. Nie wiedział czego dokładnie ma się spodziewać po nim, wiedział za to co się wydarzy na sali, rozpęta się jedna, wielka burza, nad którą będzie bardzo trudno zapanować. Z drugiej strony, to był w jego stylu, niczego nie zostawi czystemu przypadkowi, za dużo rzeczy może się wtedy wydarzyć.

Eric. odezwał się jak tylko usłyszał trzask głośnika.

Tak, panie dyrektorze.

Zapadła na sali wielka cisza. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że zadzwoni w samym środku zebrania. To nie był czysty przypadek, nikt z nich nie wierzył w nie, a zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o niego. Musiał doskonale wiedzieć, że zebrali się w sprawie jego zniknięcia. Ktoś musiał w jakiś sposób przekazać o nim. Podejrzliwe spojrzenia zaczęły przeszywać sale.

Mam nadzieje, że nie przeszkadza, ale postanowiłem zabrać głos w sprawie, która jak najbardziej mnie dotyczy i mojej dziewczyny, którą zapewne wzięliście już w krzyżowy ogień pytań. Jak ciebie traktują, kochanie?

Wiedział, nie było żadnej wątpliwości. Ktoś musiał mu powiedzieć, że ona bierze udział w rozmowach. Pytanie nasuwało się jedno, kto zdradził mu tą informacje?

Z należytym szacunkiem. odparła z wielkim trudem dobierając słów, po policzkach leciały jej łzy. A co u ciebie?

Dobrze, choć jakoś pusto bez ciebie. Przed telefonem do was rozmawiałem z dyrektorem Doonerem. Był bardzo zdziwiony, że zdobyłem jego numer i zadzwoniłem do niego. Ustaliliśmy kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Między innymi, mój status został zmieniony, obecnie jestem agentem na wypoczynku zdrowotnym bez terminowym, o zmianie statusu zdecyduję tylko i wyłącznie ja. Margo ma nic nie zagrażać i być pod ochroną. Po trzecie, dane którymi dysponuję nigdy nie ujrzą światła dziennego. Nie chcę pieniędzy, bo tych mam jak lodu i starczy mi na długi czas.

Czemu uciekłeś, nie pozwalając sobie pomóc? spytała psycholog.

Nie wierzę w waszą pomoc, raz z niej skorzystałem i nie pomogła mi w ogóle. Sam dam sobie dobrze radę z tym co mnie dręczy. Mam trochę pracy, która pozwala mi dojście do siebie. Chcę wyjaśnić parę spraw, aby nie musieć przez cały czas oglądać się przez ramie w obawie, że zobaczę Obserwatora. Choć jak znam naszego poczciwego szefa, to już wysłał swoją ukochaną grupę, aby szukała wiatru w polu, powodzenia życzę.

Jaka jest pewność, że to co mówisz jest prawdą? spytał OHara.

Większe, niż miał Dreke i ja, kiedy podpisywaliśmy układ. Wiem co się z nim stało. Zginął dwa tygodnie temu w trakcie akcji, w której nie powinien brać udziału. Starczy?

Chrząknął i z trudem powiedział.

Tak.

Nikt więcej nie poruszył tego tematu, choć Margo miała kilka pytań, to musiała z nimi poczekać do końca i zadać je osobiście Sarze, może w tedy się dowie czegoś ciekawego o tym chłopaku, który zginął w trakcie jakieś akcji, w której nie powinien w ogóle brać udziału.

Kończę, bo muszę złapać samolot. roześmiał się. Jeszcze się odezwę, jak tylko założę sobie telefon, ten numer należy do was, a nie chcę wam za bardzo nabijać.

Rozłączył się. Działał jak zwykle w swoim stylu, co dla niektórych było dobrym znakiem. Dla innych był to zły znak, system zabezpieczeń był do niczego krótko mówiąc i jak najszybciej trzeba go zmienić. Inną sprawą były dane, które miały być jego zabezpieczeniem, trzeba jak najszybciej rozbroić tą bombę, która gdzieś w oddali tykała po cichu.

Wszystko robi się jasne powoli. powiedział spokojnym tonem Who, choć co raz mniej było w nim spokoju, ci którzy znali go doskonale wiedzieli, że zaczyna się gotować w nim, a to nic dobrego nie wróżyło. Status został już zmieniony. powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od płaskiego monitora umieszczonego przed nim w stole. Tak jak przewidział już go szukają i domagaj się, abyśmy włączyli się w nie. Nie widzę przeszkód, abyśmy nie zrobili tego. Jest tu coś na temat Margo. Mamy wziąć ciebie pod stałą obserwacje. Na osobności omówimy sposób naszej współpracy. Nie ma potrzeby, aby dłużej trzymać tu państwa.

Panie dyrektorze, czy nie obawia się pan, że agent Trinity spróbuje jakieś sztuczki?

Szczerze mówiąc ja się dziwię, czemu jeszcze nie spróbował nam wypruć flaków za złamanie umowy jaka została z nim i Drekem podpisana.

Wypruje. odezwał się ze swojego konta Franklin. Dopadnie tych co zabili go, nie wolno zapomnieć, że łączyła ich więź. Razem byli w gangu, razem przeszli przez Devils Hills. Nie może pozwolić, aby winni uszli bez kary.

Cholera!

Czyżby nie wiedział pan, że takie rzeczy nie mają w zwyczaju uchodzić płazem. Jeśli był to któryś z pana ludzi, proszę poszukać na jego miejsc nowego.

Nie zabije przecież ośmiu agentów?!

On nie, ale są już straceni, poniosą karę. Zdradzenie ich to był błąd.

W ten sposób wykopie sobie grób! Nie będzie nigdzie bezpieczny!

Uważa pan, że jak wypowie mu pan wojnę, to będzie uciekać przed panem, o nie, on zaatakuje. Uderzy szybciej od pana. On ich nie zabije, ale w jakiś sposób ukarze dając nauczkę na przyszłość, aby lepiej pilnować danego słowa.

Trzy godziny później opuściła gabinet dyrektora, który dokładnie ustalał z nią warunki współpracy, choć dla wielu był to chory pomysł, ale jakoś nie mieli odwagi do tego się przyznać. Zostawili to dla siebie nie dzieląc się z nikim tym co mieli do powiedzenia.

Do domu odwoziła ją już Sara, która był za nią jak najbardziej obecnie odpowiedzialna. Za nimi jechał agent na motocyklu, który miał zapewnić ochronę Margo i obserwować ją. Who wybrał do tego zadania dwóch agentów jednego doświadczonego Obserwatora, który raz na jakiś czas będzie się przyglądał jej i pisał stosowne raporty tylko do jego wglądu. Drugi, totalny żółtodziób jeśli chodziło o pracę w agencji, miał zaledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata, ale cztery lata w SEALs. To był jego atut. Zachowywał się jak nastolatek, nadal nie potrafił pojąć dlaczego zrezygnował ze służby i posłuchał jakiegoś dziwnego głosu i zgłosił się na ochotnika do agencji.

Milczały przez większość drogi do North Rock. Tak naprawdę nie było czego sobie mówić. Wszystko co miało być powiedziane już padło i nie miały ochoty już drążyć więcej tego tematu.

To był koniec czegoś, a początek czegoś zupełnie innego, czegoś co mogło przynieść naprawdę zaskakujący epilog. Obie na swój własny i wyjątkowy sposób kochały tego samego mężczyznę, który kochał je. Ale tak samo odczuwał jego brak i fakt nagłego zniknięcia. To co miało nigdy się nie wydarzyć żyło własnym życiem i zataczało wokół wielu osób kręgi wplatając się w ich życie, zmieniając je.

Nic już nie miało być takie jak kiedyś. Margo zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, że już nic nie będzie takie jak kiedyś, wszystko zostało zmienione i nie wróci na swoje miejsce. W szkole już nie będzie tak jak kiedyś, cień zbrodni jakich się dopuściła dwójka ich uczniów spowodowała, że dobre imię szkoły zostało zmieszane z błotem. Odzyskanie jego jeśli w ogóle jest możliwe będzie bardzo trudne, jeśli możliwe. Sami uczniowie zmienili swoje zachowanie i podejście do wielu spraw. Nie dało się już zobaczyć kogokolwiek w barwach gangów, których noszenie na terenie szkoły było surowo zabronione. Angel nie była już kapitanem zespołu dopingującego i nie była z Nickiem, który obecnie zażywał rozkoszy w cudzych ramionach. Nowym kapitanem według tego co się mówiło miała zostać Margo, ale ona miała już inne plany i sama miała zamiar zrezygnować w braniu udziału w grupie. Tylko między Jenny i Jackiem jakoś się układało, ale i oni nie mieli zbyt dobrych dni. Jak wiele rzeczy uległo nagle zmianie, nawet nie miała czasu zauważyć kiedy i jak to wszystko miało miejsce.

Zamierzała zmienić swoje życie. Może i nie na lepsze, ale zmiany były nieuniknione i muszą nadejść i poprzestawiać wszystko tak jak chcą. Nic nie mogło zostać takim jakim było kiedyś. Chciała się zmienić z jednego względu, świat w którym obecnie się obracała nie był jej i nie łudziła się, aby się nagiął do niej. Sama musiała się zmienić dla niego. W przeciwnym wypadku on ją zniszczy.

Młody przyniósł mi to nim wyjechaliśmy. powiedział do niej w mieszkaniu Erica.

Margo podniosła wzrok na małą walizeczkę leżącą na stole przed nią. Nie miała pojęcia co tym razem miało ją spotkać. Otworzyła ją z wielkim zaciekawieniem, w środku zobaczyła pistolet i trzy magazynki zapasowe. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła ją i dokładnie się jej przyjrzała. Walther P99. Eric kiedy tylko tracił nad sobą panowanie i mówił na temat broni wspomniał o nim. W jego komputerze znalazła wiele plików dotyczących właśnie broni, pamiętała, że wśród nich był właśnie on.

Who zatwierdził projekt twoich nauk, a wśród nich jest właśnie posługiwanie się bronią. Mam nadzieje, że nie szkoli ciebie na kolejną agentkę.

Nie, to mój pomysł. Chcę wiedzieć jak się posługiwać bronią w obronie koniecznej, ale nie wiedziałam, że od razu załatwi mi ją.

Będzie u mnie. Nie masz zezwolenia na nią. Młody będzie ciebie uczył posługiwania się nią.

Nie wraca do Nowego Orleanu?

Nie, dostał nowy przydział i zostaje w mieście. Ma stanowić grupę kontrolującą sytuacje tu na miejscu. Rozkazy z góry. Spodziewają się, że Eric będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać.

Spotka się jak wróci. Ja nie mam zamiaru zaprzedawać duszy diabłu.

Sara uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i jakoś znacząco.

Już to zrobiłaś nawet nie wiedząc, że podpisujesz cyrograf. Ale dla ciebie jest szansa, nie jesteś agentką, choć w aktach jesteś jaka tajemnicza Black, osoba bez twarzy, współpracownik. Im szybciej uciekniesz z tego piekła na ziemi, to lepiej dla ciebie.

A czemu ty nie uciekniesz z niego?

To było dobre pytanie, które zadawała sobie już nie raz wystarczająco długo, aby w końcu poznać na nie odpowiedź. W pierwszej chwili chciała zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, ale mogła zaprzeczyć prawdzie i sobie samej.

Bo mi dobrze w tym piekle. Bo nie potrafię żyć po za nim.

Jesteś tego pewna? Nikt nie lubi jak się skazuje samego siebie na potępienie z życia.

Ze stojaka na wina wyciągnęła jedną z butelek i nalała do dwóch kieliszków. Napiła się łyka nie spuszczając z Margo oka. Dziewczyna miała bystry umysł i jeśli tylko dobrze rozegra kilka spraw miał przed sobą wielką przyszłość.

Bo żyłam wcześniej po za nim i nie podobał mi się świat, nie miałam sensu dla siebie, a teraz go posiadam i wiem co mam robić. Wiem co mam robić i jestem cholernie dobra w tym co robię. Może zdziwisz się, ale kocham swoją robotę, nic innego nie potrafię robić. Tak ja Eric zaprzedałam dawno duszę diabłu, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, ja nie mam problemów z zaakceptowaniem wszystkiego jakim jest. Zawsze będą jakieś osoby, które ucierpią, choć będziesz chciała nieść pomoc i ratunek, a to dlatego, że tak jest właśnie stworzony ten świat. Nic się nie zmieni. Eric jest idealistą, który wierzy we sny.

Nie wydaje mi się, nie twierdzi, że jest tylko bile i czerń. Raczej wyznaje teorie wielu odcieni szarości o czym doskonale wiesz.

Tak. Za pokutnika gdziekolwiek jest.

Wypiła, ale toast zmieniała w myślach nie mówiąc tego na głos. Sara nie była dziś sobą. Miała dziwny nastrój i chyba się domyśliła dlaczego. Zazdrościła Ericowi, on znalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo sił, aby zerwać z tym, aby się uwolnić od tych ludzi. Być może i była dobra w tym co robiła, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, że kocha bawienie się w tym bagnie. Nie. Zabrakło jej odwagi, aby uciec, bo nie wiedziałaby jak żyć na wolności. Eric wiedział, lub chciałby chociaż spróbować tego, o czym ona skrycie marzyła. Tą myśl ukryła gdzieś głęboko przed wszystkimi, a najbardziej przed samą sobą.

Noc zapowiadał się na długą. Na długie bycie samym ze sobą.


	24. Epilog

EPILOG 

Wolność. Dla każdego miało specjalne znaczenie i tak było i w jego przypadku. Czuł się doskonale, jednak nie mogło zabraknąć tego małego „ale". Wolność daje wspaniałe uczucia, ale zabiera również coś, co może być cenniejsze od niej. I choć dąży się do niej za wszelką cenę, to jak się w końcu ją zdobędzie to się okazuje, że jednak nie była ona potrzebna, że lepiej było bez niej. Wolność dała coś, ale i zabrała jeszcze więcej.

Wiatr wiał przeraźliwie rozrzucając poły jego płaszcza. Wiedział na co się piszę decydując się na wybór wolności, zdecydował się na odosobnienie i samotność w zupełnie sobie obcym miejscu, gdzie nikt nie był mu bliski. Byli kolejnymi osobami, które pojawiły się na jego ścieżce życia, ale jak szybko się pojawili, tak samo szybko znikali. Nie miał powodów, aby jakoś szczególnie brakowało mu ich.

Zapewne inaczej czułby się, gdyby przy jego boku była ta jedyna osoba, zapewne dopiero w tedy poczułby prawdziwy smak wolności. Teraz delektował się jednym z jej rodzajów i z każdą chwilą jego apetyt na nią rósł.

Fale u jego stóp dziko biły o brzeg. Zapowiadano sztorm, ale jakoś tym się nie przejmował. Jego myśli szybowały wraz z dziko krzyczącymi mewami, które krążyły nad jego głową. Były wolne od niepokoju o siebie, ale… .

Tak jak te fale biły o klif, tak one martwiły się o te bliskie jego sercu osoby. Chciał, aby był z nimi, ale nie mógł zabrać, bo w tedy zaznałby wolność w tym ostatecznym znaczeniu. Wierzył jednak silnie, że nie będzie to jedyny smak wolności jaki będzie mu dany poznać. Wierzy, że kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, że pozna nie złudny, lecz prawdziwy smak. Bo to co teraz miał było jej złudzeniem, lub odrobinką w kolejnej klatce.

Zapiął płaszcz. Spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła pora, aby się pojawić na zajęciach, nie mógł przecież spóźnić się na swoje pierwsze zajęcia. Miał nadzieje, że nowa praca pozwoli mu znaleźć wytchnienie od starego zajęcia. I choć czasem miał wielką ochotę skręcić komuś kark, czy połamać kości, nie był już Trynitym, tylko zwykłym chłopakiem, który nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym z tłumu mu podobnych.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się promienisty uśmiech w ten pochmurny dzień.

Wiedział, to nie był jeszcze jego dzień.

On dopiero co nadejdzie, nie jutro, nie za tydzień, ale nadejdzie, a w tedy będzie rozkoszował się wolnością o jakiej zawsze tylko marzył.

Byli jednak i tacy, którzy bali się śnić o niej tak jak i dlatego chciał śnić za nich.

Wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku ścieżki, która prowadziła w głąb lasku, w którym na małej polanie znajdował się domek, obecnie jego dom. Tym czasowe lokum. To był początek.

Deszcz zaczął mżyć. Wiatr pędził przed sobą grube, granatowe chmury zwiastujące nadchodzącą burzę. Miało padać przez cały dzień, psując czyjeś plany. Te jednak mają to do siebie, że kochają wszelkie zmiany.

W życiu nie ma niczego pewnego. Nie ma zawsze. Jest tylko tu i teraz. Dzień wczorajszy to historia. Dzień jutrzejszy to za zagadka, której nikt nie zgadnie dopóki nie nadejdzie je czas.

**KONIEC**


End file.
